


Shut Up and Dance With Me

by DanceLikeAnHippogriff



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dance, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Cute, Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, Everyone Is A Dancer, First Kiss, Fluff, Gay Keith (Voltron), Injury, Italiano | Italian, Learning to Work Together, M/M, Mutual Pining, Rivals to Lovers, Slow Burn, Smut, alternating povs, background subtle shallura, boys being dumb, dance au, dance competition, eventually they bang, everyone has their own style, let's go baby!, lots of fluff, non binary pidge, the works, there's art to go along, they're all in their 20's
Language: Italiano
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:46:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 150,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22534948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanceLikeAnHippogriff/pseuds/DanceLikeAnHippogriff
Summary: Lance e i suoi amici sono da anni frequentatori assidui dell’Altea Dance Studio. Non solo per i corsi, ma anche per trovarsi, allenarsi e passare il tempo con altre persone che amano ballare. Partecipano ogni anno all’audizione per rappresentare Altea alle regionali di ballo. Lance tenta sempre l’audizione da solista, ma quest’anno non ce l’ha fatta a partecipare e la sua unica possibilità è andata in fumo. Lo stesso accade al suo auto-proclamato rivale, Keith.Per fortuna, Shiro ha un piano geniale: convincere Lance e Keith a fare un’audizione di coppia.Con un po’ di convincimento, e molto impegno, quei due potrebbero riuscirci e andare alle regionali… oppure rovinare tutto.
Relationships: Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Kudos: 11





	1. Bad Blood

**Author's Note:**

  * For [wittyy_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/gifts).
  * A translation of [Shut Up and Dance With Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8159153) by [wittyy_name](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wittyy_name/pseuds/wittyy_name). 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay, ritorniamo alla frase di prima: Oh. Col. CAZZO.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell'autrice** : Ehi, ragazzi! Siamo tornate! Io sono Wittyy e l'illustratrice è Sora; forse avete già letto la nostra altra fic Operation:Time Out.
> 
> Ecco qui a Dance AU che avevamo in mente fin da quando avevamo iniziato O:TO. Questa qui sarà bella lunga (per chi mi conosce nel fandom di Homestuck, sa benissimo in cosa si sta imbarcando) e siamo molto entusiaste di averla iniziata.
> 
> Abbiamo creato un blog su Tumblr per questa fic per aiutarci a raggruppare tutti i video che ci hanno ispirato lo stile di danza di ciascun personaggio. Tutti i link sono nelle note in fondo.
> 
> Buona lettura, ragazzi!
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice** : Mi scuso in anticipo perché NON ho trovato un metodo alternativo per rendere il personaggio di Pidge come non-binary in lingua italiana. Tutti i pronomi che ho usato sono al maschile, purtroppo...
> 
> Se siete a conoscenza di un modo per evitare di cadere nella binarietà della lingua italiana, sarò più che felice di modificare la traduzione in modo da renderla più fedele all'intento originale dell'autrice.

“Non riesco a _credere_ che neanche uno di voi _mi_ abbia chiesto di fargli da partner. Pensavo che fossimo _amici_.” Si lamentò Lance con fare drammatico, abbandonandosi addosso a Pidge e spingendolo addosso al braccio di Hunk. Lance appoggiò la testa sulla sua spalla.

“Lance, tu odi ballare in coppia.” Disse Pidge in tono piatto. “Avresti almeno detto sì se te l’ _avessimo_ chiesto?”

Lance fece una smorfia, arricciando il naso e le labbra. “Non è quello il punto, Pidge.”

“La mia argomentazione è decisamente valida e non dovresti ignorarla.” Erano seduti a gambe incrociate al centro della sala prove di Hunk e Pidge, ammassati di fronte al computer di Pidge. Sullo schermo c’era una playlist di YouTube, che stavano scrollando distrattamente.

“La tua argomentazione fa schifo. Huuuunk.” Inclinò la testa all’indietro per guardarlo, gli occhi spalancati e le labbra imbronciate. “Tu avresti ballato con me, amico, vero?”

Hunk lo guardò di sbieco per poi riportare la sua attenzione sullo schermo. “Eeeecco, no. Mi dispiace, Lance, ti vogliamo bene e tutto, ma sei una pigna in culo per queste cose.”

Lance si drizzò a sedere, guardandoli. Alzò le braccia al cielo. “Non è vero!”

“Sì che lo è.” Concordò Pidge. “Sei letteralmente la peggiore persona con cui creare coreografie di ballo. Ci abbiamo già provato, Lance. Mai più.”

Hunk annuì. “Amen.”

Lance incrociò le braccia al petto, incurvando le spalle. Distolse lo sguardo con uno sbuffo. “Begli amici che siete.”

“Tanto farai l’audizione per il posto singolo in ogni caso, no?”

“Beh, sì, ma-”

“Quindi non vedo il problema. Andiamo avanti, per favore.” Alzò gli occhi al cielo, riuscendo in qualche modo a coinvolgere tutto il corpo in quel movimento.

“Il punto è che sono offeso!”

“È fantastico, amico, ma non è che potresti tipo… offenderti in silenzio? Abbiamo la stanza solo per un’ora e dobbiamo decidere la musica per la nostra audizione.”

Lance sospirò, accasciandosi nuovamente addosso a Pidge. Appoggiò la guancia sulla sua testa, le braccia ancora incrociate con fare testardo. “E va beeeeeeeene.”

“Che ne dici di questa qui?” Chiese Pidge.

Hunk aggrottò la fronte, pensieroso. “Non è quella che hanno ballato i vincitori del terzo posto l’anno scorso?”

Pidge canticchiò. “Sì, penso che tu abbia ragione.”

“Oh! Oh! Che ne dici di-”

Pidge gli schiaffeggiò la mano. “Non toccare lo schermo.”

Hunk si strinse nelle spalle massaggiandosi la mano. “Ehi, ho bisogno di questa mano se vuoi che balli con te!”

Pidge alzò di nuovo gli occhi al cielo, cliccando su un’altra canzone. “Shiro non ne ha bisogno.”

“Okay, touché… Mi piacerebbe comunque tenermi entrambe le mani.”

“Allora non toccare lo schermo.”

“Ballare senza una gamba, quello _sì_ che sarebbe difficile.” Disse Lance.

Pidge lo ignorò. “Che ne dici di questa?”

“Non l’avete già portata due anni fa?” Chiese Lance.

I due si scambiarono uno sguardo.

“Davvero?”

“Non lo ricordo?”

Lance ridacchiò. “Eh, già. Non avete vinto, ma l’avete già ballata sicuro. Hunk ha piroettato così veloce che per poco non vomitava sul palco.”

“Okay, quindi questa no.”

“Che ne dici di un mix tra le due? Hanno un buon vibe e potremmo tipo, usare entrambi i nostri stili, penso.”

“Uuuuugh, non _questa_ canzone.” Si lamentò Lance, allungandosi per cliccare sullo skip. Pidge gli schiaffeggiò la mano prontamente, e Lance la ritirò con uno scatto, stringendosela al petto. Seduto con la schiena diritta, se la massaggiò, guardando male Pidge. “Dio mio, ma sono davvero _mani_ quelle? Non dovrebbero essere, che ne so, _morbide_ o che so io?”

Pidge lo guardò, lanciandogli quello sguardo esasperato che conosceva bene. “Lance, non tutti usano così tanta lozione e crema idratante come te.”

“Okay, ma le tue mani sono tipo, dure e _ruvide_.”

“Vero?” Hunk lo guardò da sopra la testa di Pidge e alzò la mano, imitando un colpo. “E com’è che sono così _veloci_?”

Lance si scostò da Pidge assottigliando lo sguardo. “Non è che sei un qualche tipo di robot?”

“Se crederlo ti farà smettere di toccare la mia roba, allora pensa quello che vuoi.” Indicò il suo computer. “E quindi perché _questa_ canzone no?”

“Uh, forse perché sono stato scaricato a _San Valentino_?”

“E che cosa c’entra con la canzone?”

“La stavano passando in radio al bar!”

Pidge fece un respiro profondo, abbracciandosi il torso con un braccio e usando l’altra mano per stringersi il ponte del naso. “Mi stai davvero dicendo che non vuoi che usiamo questa canzone che è, tra l’altro, una _buona_ canzone-”

“Che funziona molto bene con i nostri stili.”

“-grazie, Hunk. Perché una ragazza ti ha scaricato quando questa canzone era in onda?”

“Sì! Era il giorno di _San Valentino_ , Pidge! Chi _farebbe_ mai una cosa simile?!”

“Da quant’è che uscivate insieme?”

“Beh, era, uhm, il nostro primo appuntamento, ma comunque- Pidge, non ridere! Non è divertente!”

Pidge soffocò la risata con le mani, ma non riuscì a nascondere il suo sorriso. “Lance, se dovessimo bocciare tutte le canzoni che hai sentito durante i tuoi pessimi appuntamenti, ci rimarrebbero solo vecchi pezzi jazz e ninnenanne.”

“Wow, okay, punto primo: che stronzi?” Alzò un dito per poi aggiungerne un secondo. “Punto secondo, c’è stata quella volta che-”

“Oh mio _dio_.” Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo con fare così drammatico che si sbilanciò all’indietro e si accasciò addosso a Hunk. Si schiaffò le mani sul volto per poi piegare la testa all’indietro, sbirciando Hunk dagli spazi tra le dita. “Hunk, nostro figlio è patetico. Dove abbiamo sbagliato?”

“Ehi!” Scattò Lance. “Devo forse ripetermi? Siete degli _stronzi_.”

Hunk diede dei colpetti alla testa di Pidge, scuotendo il capo. “Su, su, Pidge. Abbiamo fatto del nostro meglio. Non è colpa nostra se è un po’ patetico.”

“Un po’?”

“Okay, forse un po’ tanto.”

“ _Wow_ , Hunk!”

Hunk gli rivolse un ghigno che mantenne per un secondo. “Seriamente, però, amico. Non hai proprio potere di veto sulla nostra scaletta.”

“Uhm, col cazzo che non ce l’ho! Dovrò subirmi qualunque canzone deciderete per _mesi_. Ho il diritto di potervela bocciare.”

Pidge si trascinò le mani sul volto. Gli rivolse un ghigno, gli angoli degli occhi leggermente corrugati. “Quindi questo vuol dire che noi possiamo bocciare la _tua_ scaletta?”

L’espressione baldanzosa di Lance andò in frantumi e lui distolse lo sguardo, le spalle incassate. “Colpito e affondato.”

“Come pensavo.”

“Non devi allenarti anche tu, in ogni caso?” Chiese Hunk con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Lance si tirò su a sedere spalancando gli occhi. “Merda, hai ragione.” Si tastò le tasche dei pantaloni. “Che ore sono?”

Pidge lanciò un’occhiata allo schermo. “È passata l’una da qualche minuto.”

“Okay, allora!” Lance si mise in piedi, stiracchiando le braccia sopra la testa e inarcandosi leggermente all’indietro. “Ho un appuntamento con la sala prove.” Fece un passo indietro, poggiando il piede destro dietro a quello sinistro e facendo un piccolo inchino, spostando le braccia di lato. “A più tardi, nerdoni.” Disse, rivolgendogli uno scherzoso saluto militare accompagnato da un occhiolino. Afferrò il suo zaino, piroettò sui talloni e si diresse verso la porta.

“Potremo anche non avere potere di veto, ma se scegli di nuovo Britney Spears io con quest’amicizia ho chiuso!” Lo avvertì Pidge.

Lance gli fece il medio da dietro la spalla e se ne andò.

La sua sala prove era un piano sopra quella. La buona vecchia stanza 4C. La prima volta l’aveva scelta per ripicca.

Quando avevano iniziato a partecipare alle gare si prenotavano sale prova separate. Pidge e Hunk in una e Lance in un’altra. Si prenotavano stanza vicine, ovvio. Perché _non avrebbero_ dovuto? Erano migliori amici! Amici per la vita! Ma poi Pidge aveva iniziato a prendere in giro le canzoni che sceglieva Lance, quindi lui aveva ovviamente iniziato a metterla su nientemeno che a volumi _estremamente_ alti in modo che Pidge potesse apprezzarla _appieno_ anche dalla stanza accanto. E poi… quella scaramuccia gli era sfuggita di mano. Ci fu perfino una volta in cui Pidge e Hunk tentarono di manomettere le casse nella sala di Lance che, per ripicca, si mise a cantare a pieni polmoni _Baby_ di Justin Bieber fino a quando non si offrirono di riparargliele. Ci erano voluti solo 10 minuti.

Dopodiché, Pidge e Hunk scelsero una stanza, la 3C per la precisione, che aveva sempre quelle ai lati già prenotate. Lance, prendendo il gesto come una sfida, aveva scelto la buona vecchia 4C. Così non solo poteva sparare la sua musica a tutto volume, ma anche ballare a passi pesanti sul loro soffitto.

Il tutto non durò che qualche settimana prima che tutti loro se ne stancassero, ma Lance si era già affezionato a quella stanza. Era la _sua_ stanza. Beh, certo, la usavano anche altre persone. Ma Lance la prenotava _sempre_. Era una creatura abitudinaria, okay? Gli piaceva allenarsi in un ambiente familiare. Anche se il cavo ausiliario era un po’ bacato e le casse ronzavano quando la musica era troppo alta; anche se c’erano delle assi sconnesse sulle quali poteva inciampare e uno degli specchi era super macchiato. Quella stanza aveva carattere.  
Mentre saliva le scale tirò fuori il telefono, scrollando con fare pigro la sua playlist. Non aveva deciso una scaletta per quell’anno, figurarsi la canzone per l’audizione. Non lo faceva mai in anticipo. Lasciava andare la musica in shuffle fino a quando un pezzo non lo ispirava. Finché non sentiva quello _giusto_.

Il quarto piano era praticamente deserto. Erano a metà giornata e le vere e proprie lezioni di ballo non sarebbero iniziate che nel pomeriggio tardo, quando gran parte delle scuole avevano finito. Le uniche persone che c’erano a quell’ora erano quelli come lui (che non andavano a scuola e non avevano un lavoro dalle 8:00 alle 17:00) e come Pidge e Hunk (studenti del college con lezioni a orari strani). Era un ottimo momento per allenarsi, davvero. Niente bambini che correvano in giro, il quarto piano tutto per lui, pace e-

Perché sentiva della musica?

E non il solito rumore ovattato che si sentiva dal piano di sotto o di sopra. Era come… una musica forte e chiara. Musica che proveniva da _quel_ piano. Lance alzò lo sguardo, passando in rassegna la fila di porte. Erano tutte chiuse tranne una. Una che era socchiusa. Una da cui uscivano musica e luce. Chi cavolo si stava allenando al quarto piano? Non c’erano abbastanza persone in giro a quell’ora del giorno perché lì ci fosse qualcuno a parte lui. Il secondo e terzo piano erano _pieni_ di sale prova tra cui scegliere.  
E quella era forse… era la 4C?  
Oh. Col. _CAZZO_.  
Si ficcò il telefono in tasca e marciò verso la stanza. Ugh, ma che musica era poi? Un qualche tipo di pop, okay, la maggior parte di loro lo ballava. Ma quello non era neanche… tipo nella top 40. Lance non era neanche sicuro di aver _sentito_ quella canzone in giro. E non sarebbe certo rimasto lì ad ascoltarla. Aveva cose da fare. E per cose, intendeva cogliere di sorpresa lo stronzo che gli aveva fregato la stanza.  
Mise la mano sulla porta con l’intento di spalancarla, ma nel momento in cui lo fece la musica cambiò. Poteva anche non conoscere quella canzone, ma ne sapeva abbastanza da capire che quello stop improvviso non faceva parte del pezzo. Esitò a quel silenzio, e una nuova canzone partì. Quella la conosceva: _Pompeii_ dei Bastille.  
Uh, forse i gusti musicali di quello stronzo non erano poi _così_ male.

Ammise che aveva stuzzicato la sua curiosità.

Lance aprì lentamente la porta sui primi versi della canzone, sbirciando dalla fessura.

Okay, era un ragazzo. Un ragazzo in pantaloni neri attillati, una maglietta nera che gli cadeva giusta e una camicia di flanella rossa a maniche lunghe legata in vita. Si era appena legato i capelli neri in una piccola coda, esponendo il suo collo pallido e slanciato. E indossava dei guanti neri senza dita. Un po’ alternativo, ma ehi, non era male. Ci poteva stare.

Okay, quindi quello stronzo era un bono della madonna. Almeno da dietro. Fooooorse poteva perdonarlo per avergli fregato la stanza. Forse. Cazzo, forse potevano condividerla?

Il ragazzo molleggiò sui talloni a ritmo per un po’ e si mosse sulla prima strofa. Si mise velocemente in posizione, un passo di lato, il ginocchio piegato, il braccio corrispondente in alto e piegato. Poi fece un movimento lento, le braccia in alto che si incrociavano sul corpo, e girò i piedi per spostare il peso sull’altro piede. Mano sul petto, l’altro braccio teso mentre i piedi si univano.

Il modo in cui si muoveva era… bellissimo. Alternava, in perfetta sincronia con la canzone, dei movimenti veloci con altri lenti e aggraziati, muovendo le braccia e le gambe con una precisione estrema per poi seguire con maestria le parole del brano.

La velocità con cui spostava il peso, assumendo nuove posizioni e fermandosi con precisione millimetrica come se esistesse uno stampo per quella posa precisa gli ricordò molto lo stile preferito di Pidge. Ma il modo in cui i suoi arti rollavano, espressivi e mutevoli, era simile a quello di Allura. Era una combinazione fenomenale.

Anche quando il ritmo aumentò e i suoi movimenti si fecero più veloci, c’erano comunque momenti in cui si fermava all’improvviso per fare quelle mosse fluide per poi farsi di nuovo veloci e irregolari. Ci mise perfino un salto ed era possibile saltare in slow motion a quel modo? O forse fu solo la sua percezione…

Si era un po’ incantato, folgorato dalla danza di quel ragazzo. Era così coordinato, così calcolato; eppure c’era bellezza nella consapevolezza con cui muoveva il suo corpo proprio come voleva lui.

Poi il ragazzo si voltò, e Lance scorse il suo volto e per poco non soffocò – merda, era _Keith_? Quel _Keith Kogane_?!

Forse gli era scappato un suono strozzato, ma anche se fosse era stato inghiottito dalla musica.

Okay, ritorniamo alla frase di prima: Oh. Col. _CAZZO_.

Sembrava che Keith non lo avesse notato. Bene, voleva l’elemento sorpresa.

Proprio sul ritornello, richiuse appena la porta. Fece un passo indietro e la aprì con un calcio. Oh sì, drammatico, in pieno stile Lance McClain.

Entrò nella stanza, godendosi il modo in Keith esitò nei suoi movimenti e per poco non cadde perdendo l’equilibrio. Il ragazzo si ricompose e si girò di scatto per fissarlo con gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta.  
Sì, era bello avere il coltello dalla parte del manico.

“Tu!” Scattò Lance, indicandolo. “Sei nella _mia_ sala prove!”

Keith lo fissò per un lungo momento prima di richiudere la bocca e raddrizzare la schiena, corrugando le sopracciglia.

Lance diede la colpa al codino. Quello stupido, stupido codino che aveva camuffato il mullet tipico del ragazzo. Se lo avesse visto lo avrebbe capito fin da subito e non avrebbe sprecato il suo tempo ad ammirarlo. Non si meritava la sua ammirazione.  
“Di che _cazzo_ stai parlando?”  
Lance appoggiò entrambe le mani sui fianchi e spostò il peso su una gamba, sporgendosi in avanti. Inarcò un sopracciglio. “Uhh, sto parlando del fatto che _tu_ sei nella _mia_ sala prove? Pronto? Hai il mullet che ti copre le orecchie per caso?”

Keith abbassò appena il mento e incrociò le braccia al petto. Squadrò Lance da capo a piedi, e il ragazzo si irrigidì sotto quello sguardo indagatore. Gli occhi di Keith si posarono per un attimo sulla sua t-shirt per poi analizzare i braccialetti colorati che aveva ai polsi. Lance sentì il calore arrampicarglisi su per il collo e ricacciò indietro quello strano misto di imbarazzo e offesa.  
La sua maglietta ‘Getting Bi’ era un delle sue preferite, okay? Un po’ ammiccante, certo, ma la adorava. Gliel’aveva regalata Pidge per scherzo. Lui gliene aveva presa una con scritto ‘Non-Binary Day’ con la N e la B in maiuscolo e in grassetto. E i braccialetti glieli avevano fatti i suoi fratelli e nipotini, quindi avrebbe letteralmente litigato con Keith se avesse osato dire qualcosa in merito.

Fece del suo meglio per non agitarsi. Infine, Keith riportò lo sguardo sul suo volto. “E chi _saresti_ tu?”  
A Lance cadde la mascella. Diceva… diceva sul serio? “Chi sono? Uhh, mi chiamo _Lance_?” Keith sbatté le palpebre e lo fissò con sguardo neutro. Lance ci riprovò. “Eravamo nello stesso corso di ballo lo scorso anno? Sono tipo… _sempre_ qui? Praticamente ci _vivo_ , dai!”

Il ragazzo sbatté nuovamente le palpebre e sembrò avere un’illuminazione. “Oh, aspetta, mi ricordo di te. Hai fatto l’audizione per uno dei posti alle regionali lo scorso anno.”

Lance, in tutta onestà, si sentì un po’ sollevato. Indicò l’altro con una mano, l’altra ancora saldamente ancorata alla sua anca sporgente. “Esatto! Eravamo rivali! Sai, Lance e Keith, testa a testa.”

“Non pensavo che ti fossi guadagnato un posto.” C’era dell’irritazione nella sua voce, che aveva iniziato a crescere da quando si era ripreso dalla sorpresa. In circostanze _normali_ , Lance avrebbe detto che non lo poteva biasimare. Ma dato che si trattava di _Keith_ , lo poteva e lo avrebbe biasimato eccome. Si meritava quell’interruzione! Era nella stanza di Lance! Lance si era prenotato e tutto! Per non parlare del fatto che Keith gli stava decisamente mancando di rispetto.

Lance corrugò la fronte, cercando di non tenergli il muso, e gli diede un’occhiataccia. “Sì, beh, ce l’ho fatta perché tu hai mollato.”

Quelle parole sembrarono sorprenderlo. Inarcò un sopracciglio, incuriosito. “Hai vinto?”

“Sì! Certo… più o meno.” Lance cincischiò e incrociò le braccia al petto, alzando il mento. Si rifiutava di essere il primo a distogliere lo sguardo da quella gara di occhiatacce. “Sono arrivato terzo.” Okay, non era così impressionante, e non era neanche riuscito ad arrivare alle nazionali, ma si era comunque conquistato il podio e doveva pur valere qualcosa, no?

“Beh, congratulazioni.” Disse Keith arido, il che punse Lance sul vivo.

Serrò la mascella e strinse i pugni. “Grazie.” Disse, la sua voce pregna di amaro sarcasmo. Fece un passo di lato entrando ancora di più nella stanza e gli rivolse un mezzo inchino, indicando la porta con un gesto ampio. “Ora se non ti _dispiace_ , questa è la _mia_ sala prove e devo iniziare a prepararmi per le audizioni.”

Ecco di nuovo il sopracciglio di Keith che si inarcava fino a sparire nascosto dalla sua frangia. “Questa non è la tua sala prove.”

“Certo che lo è!” Lance per poco non urlò dall’agitazione. Si raddrizzò e marciò verso Keith. Si fermò proprio di fronte a lui e gli picchiettò il petto con un dito. “Ascolta, amico. Questa è la mia sala prove. La prenoto sempre io. E che cazzo, dovrebbero mettere un cartello sulla porta con scritto ‘Stanza di Lance, vietato l’ingresso ai mullet’.”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia e gli spinse via la mano con uno schiaffo. “Senti, non so che problemi tu abbia-”

Lance alzò le braccia al cielo. “Il mio problema sei tu!”

“-ma l’ho prenotata _io_ questa stanza. E se non ti dispiace, vorrei allenarmi da _solo_.”

“ _Sì_ che mi dispiace perché, come ho già ripetuto più volte, questa è la _mia_ stanza.”

Keith emise un verso frustrato coprendosi il volto con la mano e scosse la testa, il braccio molle lungo il fianco. Inclinò leggermente la testa, sempre guardandolo storto e accigliato. “Senti, c’è perfino il mio nome sull’orario fuori dalla porta. Se solo tu potessi-”

“Non serve che lo guardi!” Scattò Lance, indicando la porta dietro di lui. “Quella lista è sbagliata sicuro. Ci dev’essere stato uno scambio. E ora scusa il disturbo, ma vattene.”

Keith non si mosse. “Perché non te ne vai semplicemente in un’altra stanza? Ci sono _letteralmente_ 10 stanze su questo piano e non c’è mai nessuno a quest’ora.”

Lance boccheggiò portandosi una mano al petto. “Perché non me ne- okay, amico, lascia che ti spieghi una cosa.” Fece una piroetta sui talloni e alzò le braccia, indicando l’intera stanza. “Questa stanza e io, abbiamo una storia. Io e lei ci conosciamo da moooolto tempo.”

“Lei?”

“Zitto!” Scattò Lance, guardandolo storto da dietro la spalla. Era solo una sua impressione… o Keith sembrava un po’ divertito? No, doveva esserselo immaginato. Era solo che l’espressione acida di Keith aveva strati su strati. “Okay, dov’ero rimasto?”

“La storia.”

“Ah sì, abbiamo una _storia_. Una storia che ha le sue radici nell’amicizia e nella determinazione. Il nostro primo incontro è stato voluto dal caso, ma il legame che abbiamo forgiato è speciale e ora lei è la mia casa e io sono la sua.”

“Ma tu sei sempre così?”

Lance lo ignorò e prese a camminare in un ampio cerchio, le mani sui fianchi, lasciando vagare il suo sguardo per la stanza. “Certo, non è bella da vedere, e a volte fa fin troppo caldo qui, ma ha _personalità_. Prendi, ad esempio, queste assi di legno.” Si fermò in corrispondenza delle assi scricchiolanti, ma quando ci camminò sopra non emisero alcun suono. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Forse non si sentono scricchiolanti oggi.” Borbottò, per poi girarsi e indicare con fare drammatico. “O quelle bolle-” Si interruppe quando notò che il punto che aveva indicato era completamente piatto. “O le macchie sul-” Fece scattare la testa all’insù, ma lo specchio, quello che era graffiato e sbeccato e crepato da quando utilizzava quella stanza era, in realtà, pulito e immacolato.

Aggrottò ancora di più le sopracciglia e rimase fermo sul posto con le braccia lungo i fianchi. “Uh.” Disse, principalmente a se stesso. Lasciò vagare lo sguardo per la stanza. Ora che la guardava meglio… Non c’era un altro poster sul muro? E si era sempre assicurato che le sedie fossero impilate in un angolo diverso da quello…

Pompeii terminò e un’altra canzone iniziò al suo posto, il tutto mentre Lance rimase in silenzio e Keith lo fissava.

Lance evitò il suo sguardo, grattandosi la nuca con la mano. “Immagino che tu non abbia avuto nessun problema col cavo ausiliario?”

Lo guardò di sottecchi giusto in tempo per vedere Keith che scuoteva la testa una volta. “Nope.”

“Uh,” Ripeté Lance, perché era tutto quello che riusciva a pensare di dire e gli si annodò lo stomaco. Forse… aveva fatto un errore. Forse. “Che stanza è questa?”

“4D.”

Sì, okay, aveva proprio fatto un errore. E si era reso uno zimbello nel mentre. Ma l’avrebbe mai ammesso? No. Per niente al mondo.

“Okaaaay.” Disse lentamente, intrecciando le mani dietro la testa. “Dato che hai già iniziato ad allenarti, e io sono così clemente, ti lascerò tenere la stanza. Andrò… semplicemente a trovarmene un’altra.” Tirò un piccolo calcetto, lasciando che il suo peso ci si appoggiasse lentamente prima di incamminarsi velocemente verso la porta. Sperava di essere riuscito a girarsi in tempo perché Keith non vedesse il rossore farsi strada sul suo viso.

Keith gli parlò quando raggiunse la porta, e quella volta c’era _sicuramente_ divertimento nel suo tono strafottente. “Sei nella stanza sbagliata, eh?”

“No!” Scattò Lance e afferrò il pomello mentre usciva. Non si girò quando chiuse la porta un po’ più forte del necessario.

Si appoggiò contro la porta di fianco alla stanza di Keith, cercando di riprendere fiato e sopprimere un po’ dell’adrenalina che gli era entrata in circolo. Ora che la guardava di sottecchi notò che, in effetti, la porta era la 4D. Ed era lampante. Scritto in grande con la tempera dorata, e un po’ sbeccato. _Fanculo_ , perché non l’aveva visto _prima_ di rendersi un cretino? Beh, se prima Keith non si ricordava di lui, _ora_ se lo sarebbe ricordato sicuro. Ma non era affatto quello il modo in cui Lance voleva essere ricordato. Magari come figo, bello, affascinante e un ballerino da paura. Certamente non come un idiota che aveva fatto irruzione nella sala prove altrui pensando che fosse la sua.

Sentì la musica fermarsi prima che partisse di nuovo _Pompeii_ e, in quel silenzio, giurò di aver sentito una risata soffocata.  
Dio, che stronzo.  
Spingendosi via dal muro, Lance marciò a passi pesanti verso la sua stanza. La vera stanza 4C. Che era, sfortunatamente, solo una stanza più in là. Era facile sbagliarsi, okay?  
Chiuse la porta con forse troppa forza. Lanciò un’occhiataccia agli specchi a muro, dietro ai quali poteva ancora sentire _Pompeii_ che andava. Solo per un momento, la sua mente gli ripropose Keith che ballava, i suoi movimenti fluidi e precisi, ipnotici… ma quel momento finì e Lance scagliò la sua borsa sul pavimento prima di camminare rumorosamente verso il cavo ausiliario.  
Lo collegò al telefono per poi tirare fuori ancora una volta la sua playlist. La fece partire in shuffle e non si sorprese quando le casse emisero solo un alto crepitio. Appoggiò il telefono sul tavolo, girandolo nella giusta angolazione, e mosse il cavo con attenzione come sapeva fare lui. E subito le prime parole di _Glad You Came_ si sentirono chiare, seguite dall’opening strumentale. Mosse la testa a ritmo, il corpo che molleggiava, e ripescò il telecomando bluetooth dalla tasca. Quelli erano stati i 20 dollari meglio spesi della sua vita.

Alzò il volume per soffocare, e forse anche superare, la musica della porta affianco, e si mosse verso il centro della sala con dei passi di shuffle, girandosi sui talloni e avvitandosi in una piroetta, un braccio alzato. Si fermò di fronte allo specchio e si fece un sorriso smagliante. Poi iniziarono le strofe e si mise a ballare.

Chiuse gli occhi mentre muoveva le braccia e le gambe, il corpo intero. Ogni passo, ogni gesto, ogni rollata dei fianchi era a tempo con la musica. Niente a che vedere con lo stile preciso e calcolato di Pidge. Per niente come le mosse ampie e nette di Hunk o fluenti ed elaborate come quelle di Shiro e Allura. Cazzo, non erano neanche _energiche_ come quelle di Coran. Ma erano _vere_. Aveva sempre lasciato che fosse la musica a scorrere in lui lasciando che il suo corpo si muovesse da solo. Certo, aveva imparato mosse e stili, ma quando si trattava di fare sul serio, faceva solo quello che sentiva _giusto_.

Molleggiò sul tallone, l’altro piede che lo faceva ruotare con passi piccoli e veloci. Teneva le braccia in fuori e angolate mentre girava. Poi puntò il telecomando verso il telefono e cambiò canzone. Il tutto era durato meno di un minuto.

Abbandonò la testa all’indietro e rise quando partì _Push It_. Il suo stile di ballo cambiò subito per adattarsi al brano. Quel classico durò solo 30 secondi poiché stava di nuovo cambiando canzone.  
Nel silenzio tra i brani, notò che _Pompeii_ era finita e che c’era un’altra canzone che risuonava nella stanza accanto. Una che non conosceva. Ma la sovrastò subito con Ke$ha. Non poteva fermarsi. Cantò _TiK ToK_ trascinando i piedi sul pavimento e indicandosi nello specchio. Quella canzone la tenne più a lungo delle altre. Quasi per un minuto intero prima di cambiarla. _Club Can’t Handle Me_. I suoi movimenti si fecero più morbidi, più fluidi, ma mantenne un certo molleggio nei passi.

Ed eccolo lì. Era quello il processo che Lance tanto amava. Mandava Pidge fuori di testa ed era per questo che si rifiutava di stare nella stessa stanza di Lance quando lo faceva. Era vagamente stupito dal fatto che non gli avesse ancora mandato un messaggio per dirgli di piantarla in quel preciso istante. Era sicuro che potessero sentirlo dal piano di sotto. Quando si trattava di trovare la canzone perfetta su cui ideare una coreografia si doveva fare un po’ di shuffle. Ma se Pidge lo faceva a computer, guardando le canzoni, Lance lo faceva a quel modo. Impostava la sua intera libreria su shuffle e le provava tutte sulla sua pelle, schiacciando il tasto ‘next’ sul telecomando bluetooth.

Alcune le teneva per quasi un minuto e altre solo per cinque secondi. La media era di 30 secondi. Non aveva ancora trovato niente e non era sicuro di cosa stesse cercando. Ma quando sarebbe arrivata l’avrebbe saputo. Si fidava del suo istinto. Fino a quel momento aveva funzionato.

Ascoltò canzoni vecchie di decenni e nuove hit, tutto quello che aveva nel telefono. Perse il senso del tempo e di quanti brani avesse messo su. Cinque minuti? Dieci? Trenta?

Era nel bel mezzo di Bulletproof, cantandola ovviamente, quando sentì dei colpi. Si fermò mentre stava piroettando sul tallone e per poco non cadde. Lanciò un’occhiataccia al pavimento, aspettandosi di sentire le urla di Pidge. Quello che sentì, però, furono degli altri colpi sul muro e la voce di Keith.

“Muoviti a scegliere una cazzo di canzone!”

Lance fece scattare la testa per fissare lo specchio a muro. Strinse gli occhi guardando il suo riflesso. “È il mio metodo!” Urlò, pigiando il bottone. Partì subito il fischiettio di _Moves Like Jagger_.

“Il tuo metodo fa schifo!”

“Non ti sento!” Urlò di rimando, fischiettando a tempo, e intrecciò le mani dietro la schiena e si pavoneggiò con passi scattosi.

“E allora abbassa la musica!”

Lance camminò per la stanza facendo scivolate drammatiche e larghe piroette, inarcandosi lentamente usando tutto il corpo. Cantò i primi due versi prima di rispondergli. “Non si può fare, mullet boy! Mi toccherebbe ascoltare la tua musica orrenda e non mi si addice quello stile di vita.”

“Come pensi che mi senta io? Mi obblighi ad ascoltare la tua voce!”

Lance boccheggiò, inciampando sui suoi piedi mentre marciava verso lo specchio. “ _Scusami_?! La mia voce è una _benedizione_!” Urlò in piedi di fronte allo specchio e guardando il muro, furioso.

“Una maledizione, più che altro.” Non stava urlando, ma la sua voce era alta abbastanza da sentirsi attraverso il muro.

Lance si gonfiò. “Come il tuo mullet, vorrai dire.”

“Ma che problemi hai?”

“Problemi? Beh, tanto per cominciare, mi hai fatto credere che mi avessi fregato la stanza!” Non era vero ma… sapete com’è, semantica. “E secondo, stai ostacolando il mio metodo!”

E terzo, era ancora imbarazzatissimo per la scenata che aveva fatto a Keith irrompendo nella stanza. Per non parlare di come lo aveva occhieggiato. _Ugh_. Poteva già sentire il volto in fiamme al solo pensiero. Non avrebbe mai superato quell’imbarazzo. Doveva trovare il modo di impressionare Keith ballando o sarebbe sempre stato ricordato come l’idiota che l’aveva colto di sorpresa.  
Non si sarebbe soffermato troppo sul _perché_ se ne preoccupasse. Forse perché non si era ricordato di lui prima, ma _Lance_ eccome se si ricordava di _lui_ , quindi… sì, si era un po’ offeso.

“Ed eccoci tornati sul punto ‘il tuo metodo fa schifo.”

Lance alzò una mano e premette il bottone. Quella canzone non gli andava più. Un suono di cembali computerizzati proruppe dalle casse insieme a un ritmo familiare. Sogghignò, il malumore già dissipato. Oh sì, non c’era niente che un po’ di T-Swift non potesse migliorare.

“ _I stay out too late_ ,” Cantò, allontanandosi dallo specchio con movenze esagerate, schioccando le dita lungo la coscia. “ _Got nothing in my brain_.”

Sentì una risata sguaiata dalla stanza accanto. “Proprio quello che direi di te!”

Lance girò la testa per guardare il muro di traverso e alzò il naso all’aria, continuando il suo jazz al centro della stanza e cantando giusto un pelino più forte. “ _That’s what people say, mm mm, that’s what people say_.”

Continuò a ballare, chiudendo gli occhi e facendo del suo meglio per isolarsi dai rumori che provenivano dall’altra stanza. Non stava funzionando granché. Quella canzone non aveva dei bei bassi e riusciva a sentire la musica di Keith, anche se ovattata. Riuscì a distinguere vagamente un brano dei Panic! at the Disco. Quando arrivò il ritornello, impugnò il telecomando e alzò il volume.

E già che c’era premette il bottone.

Poteva sentire il volume della musica di Keith che si alzava sotto l’opening di _Danza Kuduro_ e gli stava rovinando il ritmo. Alzò istintivamente il volume al massimo, cantando in spagnolo e muovendo i fianchi sulle note della canzone sparata a bomba dalle casse. Ma Keith alzò il volume per rivaleggiare con lui. Oh, era _così_ che se la sarebbero giocata allora. Okay, Lance ci stava. Aveva un _sacco_ di esperienza in materia.

Mandò avanti la canzone per ripicca, contò fino a dieci e poi passò alla successiva. Ancora e ancora. Il tutto senza smettere di ballare. Il cambio di ritmo era drastico, cozzante, e aveva a malapena il tempo di abituarsi prima che il brano cambiasse. Ma ne valeva la pena perché si stava assaporando l’idea di dare fastidio a Keith. Quindi ballava con mosse disimpegnate, molleggiando sui talloni, tirando calci, ruotando le braccia, piroettando sui talloni per poi scivolare o saltare di lato, rollando i fianchi.

Passarono circa 20 canzoni prima che sentisse delle urla dalla stanza accanto.

“Sai che se vuoi fare l’audizione per le regionali devi _scegliere_ una canzone invece di fare shuffle ogni 5 secondi, vero?”  
“Scusami, ne aspetto DIECI di secondi.” Lo sapeva. Stava contando. Poté sentire un riff di chitarra familiare attraverso il muro, sotto l’opening particolarmente bassa della canzone su cui si era fermato, insieme a una voce ben scandita. “E _tu_ dovresti scegliere una canzone di questo _secolo_!” Ignorò il fatto che _Dancing With Myself_ era azzeccato come pezzo. E ignorò anche il fatto che gli piacesse.  
“Billy Idol è senza tempo!” Ribatté Keith. Lance poteva _sentire_ l’irritazione nella sua voce e ne godeva un sacco. Ghignò, chiedendosi che aspetto avesse Keith quando quel suo atteggiamento arrogante e distaccato andava in frantumi. Non credeva di averlo mai visto esprimere qualcosa che non fosse indifferenza o noia… e un po’ di irritazione quando era entrata nella sua stanza poco fa, ovviamente. “E poi, _tu_ hai messo su Oingo Boingo un minuto fa e quella non è _per niente_ di questo secolo!”  
Il ghigno di Lance si spense. “ _Dead Man’s Party_ è un’ottima canzone con un ottimo ritmo!” Non avrebbe sottolineato il fatto che l’aveva sentita per la prima volta su Dance Dance revolution e che otteneva un punteggio perfetto ogni volta che la ballava. Non credeva che avrebbe fatto colpo su Keith a quel modo.  
La canzone di Keith terminò proprio mentre Lance premeva il bottone di nuovo e si ritrovò bombardato da _Shut Up and Dance_ , come se fosse in Dolby Sorround. I pezzi erano sfasati di qualche secondo, ma era chiaro che fossero la stessa canzone. Per poco non fece cadere il telecomando nella fretta di cambiarla. Non avrebbe _MAI_ ammesso che lui e Keith avevano gli stessi gusti in fatto di musica. Si sentiva la faccia in fiamme ed era grato del fatto che Keith non lo poteva vedere.  
La canzone nella stanza accanto cambiò qualche attimo dopo e sentì gli applausi e l’intro delicata in arpeggio di _Top of The World_ prima di sovrastarla con le sue casse che sparavano a bomba Lady Gaga.

Si mise a scuotere le anche, rollando con movimenti rapidi delle gambe, le braccia che seguivano il ritmo, quando la sua musica si spense.

E si ritrovò immerso nel silenzio.

Si fermò sul posto, gli occhi che scrutavano la stanza. Gli fischiavano le orecchie, ma quello era l’unico suono che sentiva. C’era della musica in lontananza che veniva da qualche parte dell’edificio, ma sicuramente non dalla stanza di Keith. Anche quella era silenziosa. Inquietante.

Poi sentì Pidge urlare da sotto il pavimento di legno, scocciato. “Siete ufficialmente scollegati. Tutti e due!”

Abbassò di scatto lo sguardo e si portò le mani ai fianchi. Picchiò il suolo con il piede. “Pidge, ma che _cazzo_?!”  
“Siamo stufi di sorbirci il vostro combattimento tra galli! _Qualcuno_ qui sta cercando di essere produttivo!” La sua voce era ovattata dal pavimento, ma si sentiva chiara.

“Huuuunk!” Lance strascicò il suo nome in un lungo e basso lamento.

“Scusa, amico, ma è stata una mia idea.” Non sembrava dispiaciuto neanche un po’.

“E come mi dovrei allenare io adesso?!” Lance calpestò di nuovo il pavimento con forza, le braccia incrociate al petto.

“Mettitela via e usa le cuffiette!” Rispose Pidge.

Lance emise un lamento, sperando che si sentisse attraverso il pavimento. “È tutta colpa di Keith!”

“Ehi!” Scattò Keith dall’altra parte del muro.

Per tutta risposta, Lance sentì della musica provenire dal piano di sotto, ovattata. Era decisamente a volume più basso di quella che lui e Keith avevano ascoltato. Si soffiò i capelli dal viso con uno sbuffo e marciò verso il suo iPhone, assicurandosi di rendere ogni suo passo il più pesante e rumoroso possibile. Staccò con forza il cavo ausiliario dal telefono e prese la sua borsa per recuperare le cuffie. Se le mise in testa e le collegò al cellulare, facendo partire nuovamente la musica.

Fece una smorfia per il volume troppo alto e si affrettò ad abbassarlo. Raddrizzò la sua postura con un sospiro e lasciò che il suo corpo si muovesse ancora una volta seguendo il ritmo. Almeno a quel modo non doveva sorbirsi la stupida musica di Keith o la sua stupida voce. Niente distrazioni. Solo lui e la sua musica. Non avrebbe più pensato a Flanella McMullet.

O al suo stupido codino.

O allo stupido modo in cui muoveva il suo corpo.

O al suo stupido culo in quei jeans.

Già, a niente di tutto quello.

Come volevasi dimostrare, Lance non riuscì a combinare molto nel tempo che gli rimaneva a disposizione. Dopo l’interruzione di Keith e quella di Pidge e Hunk trovava difficile ritrovare il mood giusto. Ogni volta che si sentiva particolarmente irritato o offeso, si assicurava di calcare per bene i suoi passi in modo che i suoi amici dabbasso potessero sentirlo.

Il telefono che teneva in mano vibrò e lanciò una breve occhiata allo schermo; Pidge gli aveva mandato un messaggio dicendo che la sua ora era scaduta e che se non era al piano di sotto entro i prossimi cinque minuti, se ne sarebbero andati senza di lui. Guardò l’ora e si rese conto di aver sforato di sette minuti. Fortunatamente, sembrava che non ci fosse nessuno che si era prenotato dopo di lui. Abbassò la musica a un volume più normale, raccolse le sue cose e uscì.

Ondeggiò la testa a ritmo di _Dancing Queen_ e fece un lungo passo mentre usciva dalla porta, facendo scorrere l’altro piede in una scivolata sulle parole “You can jiiiive”. Si rese conto che Keith lo stava fissando solo quando sentì il rumore di un’altra porta che si chiudeva.  
Indossava ancora quella flanella rossa attorno ai fianchi invece di metterla nella sua borsa come le persone normali. E Lance _non_ avrebbe ammesso che gli stava bene. E non notò di certo come la maglietta nera di Keith aderiva al suo corpo per il sudore, né come gli erano rimaste incollate alla fronte e al viso delle ciocche di capelli. Teneva lo zaino su una spalla sola, una mano sullo spallaccio, e delle cuffie rosse attorno al collo. Lo stava fissando con un sopracciglio inarcato, e Lance poteva giurare di aver visto le sue labbra piegarsi in uno spasmo di divertimento.

Lance gli lanciò un’occhiataccia e si tolse le cuffie, mettendosele attorno al collo. “Che c’è?”

Keith scosse la testa e lasciò la presa della maniglia per avviarsi lungo il corridoio. “Niente.” Quando gli passò di fianco, lo spintonò con la spalla.

Lance inciampò di un passo indietro e irrigidì le braccia lungo i fianchi, le mani strette a pugno, gridando: “Ehi! Guarda dove vai!”

Keith continuò a camminare, ma gli lanciò un’occhiata da sopra la spalla e si tirò giù la palpebra inferiore con il dito medio, facendogli una linguaccia. “Guarda meglio la stanza in cui entri la prossima volta.”

Lance si gonfiò, le labbra strette in un broncio, e cercò di lottare contro il rossore che gli stava strisciando su per il collo. Ma Keith non lo stava più guardando. Brontolò qualcosa di incomprensibile e in parte in spagnolo, si ficcò le mani in tasca incassando le spalle e lo seguì, trascinando i piedi. Non che _volesse_ seguirlo. Era solo che andavano nella stessa direzione.  
Si aspettò che Keith si fermasse di fronte all’ascensore situato alla fine del corridoio, ma lo vide dirigersi verso le scale. Anche Lance di solito prendeva le scale. Ma per un momento accarezzò l’idea di usare l’ascensore solo per stare lontano da Keith. Quel pensiero svanì immediatamente. Col cazzo che avrebbe lasciato credere a Keith di essere pigro. Erano in una scuola di _ballo_ , accidenti. Se non riusciva a fare qualche rampa di scale faceva prima ad andarsene.

Quindi seguì Keith lungo le scale. Keith arrivò al pianerottolo a metà strada verso il terzo piano e nel mentre alzò lo sguardo, incrociando quello di Lance. Lance si congelò sul posto, un piede sollevato sopra il prossimo gradino, esitante. Poi quel momento passò e Keith distolse lo sguardo, continuando la sua discesa.

 _Perché_ si sentiva così offeso? Non significava niente, sicuro, ma gli sembrava che lo avesse ignorato. Si era già reso ridicolo di fronte a lui e ora quel ragazzo stava facendo l’indifferente e il santarellino e, sinceramente, la cosa lo irritava.

Forse era irrazionale. Probabilmente lo era. Ma allo stesso tempo, fanculo.

Fece un altro passo e la canzone nelle cuffie cambiò; ecco che T-Swift arrivava di nuovo in suo aiuto. Ecco le prime note di _Bad Blood_ , e il volume era abbastanza alto perché anche Keith potesse sentirlo. Le sue labbra si curvarono lentamente in un ghigno e saltò giù per le scale a passo sostenuto prima ancora di capire che cosa stesse facendo.

Non gli ci volle molto per superare Keith, spintonandolo con la spalla mentre schizzava giù per le scale. Quando si girò per guardarlo, Keith aveva le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra semiaperte per la sorpresa. Lance inclinò la testa di lato, ghignò, e gli rivolse un saluto di scherno prima di continuare a scendere.

Keith lo raggiunse in un paio di secondi. Lance poteva sentire il rumore dei suoi passi che acceleravano dietro di lui e sentì il suo cuore che batteva altrettanto veloce. Si ritrovarono a correre giù per le scale subito dopo. Lance prese a scendere i gradini a due a due, tenendosi in testa, ma Keith lo superò al pianerottolo successivo, afferrando l’angolo del corrimano e lanciandosi per saltarlo al volo e atterrare così sulla rampa di scale dopo. Lance saltò gli ultimi quattro gradini prima del pianerottolo, si diede una spinta usando il muro e praticamente volò giù per le scale.

Mentre facevano il pianerottolo prima dell’ultima rampa di scale, Lance diede una rapida occhiata indietro solo per vedere che Keith l’aveva imitato. Non ebbe il tempo di pensare a quello che aveva visto perché saltò l’ultimo pezzo, Keith in aria a un secondo dietro di lui.

I suoi piedi toccarono il suolo un secondo prima di Keith.

“Aha!” Disse ad alta voce e senza fiato, raddrizzando la schiena e alzando le braccia al cielo in segno di vittoria. “Ho vinto!”

Keith era piegato dietro di lui, le mani sulle ginocchia, ansante. “Non stavamo… facendo una gara…” Disse mentre cercava di riprendere fiato.

“Ah no?” Lance incrociò le braccia al petto facendo scattare l’anca in fuori e gli rivolse un ghigno, guardandolo dall’alto in basso. “E allora perché mi sei scattato dietro?”

Keith inclinò la testa per lanciargli un’occhiataccia da sotto i capelli che gli erano ricaduti sulla fronte. Era solo una sua impressione o si era improvvisamente alzata la temperatura su quelle scale? Keith sospirò e si raddrizzò, sistemandosi la cinghia dello zaino sulla spalla. “Fai come vuoi.” Disse, sollevando le spalle mentre se ne andava, lasciandolo solo sulle scale.

Lance non era sicuro di cosa lo avesse posseduto per farlo muovere, ma si ritrovò a corrergli dietro. “Ehi!” Urlò con una mano sullo stipite della porta. Keith si era già allontanato di qualche metro e si stava dirigendo verso la porta in fondo al corridoio che portava al parcheggio. Si fermò e si voltò, un sopracciglio inarcato come una domanda silenziosa. Non teneva più le sopracciglia corrucciate, ma non stava neanche sorridendo. Era sempre così acido?  
“Hai fatto le audizioni per le regionali quest’anno?”

Keith sollevò anche l’altro sopracciglio. Sbatté le palpebre, e Lance si agitò a quel silenzio. Che c’è? Era una domanda innocente. Non era così _difficile_. Keith però sembrò pensarci su. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e strinse le labbra, guardando di lato. “Io, uh… sì?”

“Bene!” Lo sguardo di Keith scattò su di lui, e Lance si appoggiò allo stipite tenendo una mano sul fianco e rivolgendogli un ghigno. “Perché ti dimostrerò che posso prenderti a calci in culo.”

“Solo se prima riesci a decidere una canzone.” Rispose Keith impassibile, ma Lance poteva giurare di aver visto le sue labbra avere uno spasmo.

Lance si portò una mano al petto in un gesto che era quasi interamente di finta offesa, sussultando rumorosamente per buona misura. “Oh, è una _sfida_ allora, mullet!”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma quando gli diede le spalle Lance riuscì a vedere le sue labbra che si curvavano in un piccolo sorriso. Lo guardò mentre si allontanava, un ghigno stampato in faccia, prima di raggiungere Pidge e Hunk.

Non ci volle molto ai suoi amici per cavargli la storia di bocca e passarono tutto il viaggio in macchina verso casa a ridere di Lance mentre lui borbottava qualcosa sul trovarsi dei nuovi amici.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice** :  
> [Qui](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZtWQPHTMrQE) trovate il ballo che stava facendo Keith.  
> E Sora si è portata avanti e ha disegnato tutti i personaggi della fic!  
> E pensare che questa fic è nata perché a Sora piaceva l’immagine di Keith che ballava da solo in quello stesso identico outfit mentre Lance lo guardava. Ora abbiamo una fic intera. WTF
> 
> PER FAVORE, NON RIPOSTATE I DISEGNI DI QUESTA FIC
> 
> Rebloggateli dall’artista in persona [QUI](https://wolfpainters.tumblr.com/).  
> [Il mio Tumblr](https://wittyy-name.tumblr.com/)  
> [Il Tumbrl dell’artista](https://wolfpainters.tumblr.com/)  
> [Tumblr di Shut up and Dance With me](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/)
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice** : Come se la traduzione di "Life after Death" di taylortot non bastasse, eccoci imbarcate in un nuovo progetto!  
> Wittyy è una scrittrice molto talentuosa e i suoi capitoli, come potete notare, sono mastodontici. Dunque, gli aggiornamenti per questa storia richiederanno più tempo del normale, contando sia il processo di traduzione che di betatura.
> 
> A proposito di beta, colgo l'occasione per ringraziare il mio onnipresente e infaticabile baluardo contro gli errori di italiano, refusi, sviste e quant'altro. [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203), sei unica <3


	2. Stop, Wait a Minute

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ci fu un breve silenzio prima che Shiro prendesse la parola. “Sta bene?”
> 
> “Sono stato informato che no, non sta bene, si sta deprimendo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Ho menzionato il fatto che tendo a scrivere capitoli lunghi? Perché lo faccio. Dico sempre che il mio stile di scrittura può essere descritto in quattro parole: più lungo del dovuto. Sora dice che non è un male, ma è perché lei adora le mie fic.
> 
> A proposito di Sora, si è decisamente SUPERATA con i disegni per questo capitolo. La sua arte mi stupisce sempre, soprattutto come riesce a catturare in modo perfetto i momenti che descrivo.
> 
> In ogni caso, ho detto anche troppo. I link sono nelle note in fondo. Buona lettura!

Keith non era neanche sicuro del perché si trovasse lì.

Erano in una delle sale più grandi del primo piano, affollata da morire. C’erano persone di ogni età: bambini, teenager, persone oltre la ventina. Stavano principalmente in gruppo tra gente della loro età, parlavano con gli amici e saltellavano entusiasti, facendo stretching. Keith si appoggiò al muro, cercando di stargli il più lontano possibile. Teneva le mani incrociate al petto e il suo sguardo passava in rassegna la stanza, pigro. Aveva le cuffie al collo e poteva sentire la musica che andava anche sopra il chiacchiericcio della stanza.

Riusciva a malapena a riconoscere qualcuno in quella calca. Andava a quella scuola di ballo da qualche anno, ma non aveva mai interagito con nessuno e aveva seguito solo un paio di corsi. Aveva imparato molto, ma odiava il fatto di dover stare allo stesso passo degli altri allievi. Odiava avere a che fare con loro. Odiava come gli istruttori lo usassero sempre come ‘esempio’ perché imparava le mosse più velocemente degli altri. Odiava come lo guardavano gli altri.

Non che non _volesse_ farsi degli amici. Era solo che quando imparava un nuovo ballo si concentrava, ci entrava dentro. E bloccava molto di quello che avveniva all’esterno. Shiro gli aveva già detto in diverse occasioni che non sembrava facile avvicinarlo quando era in quello stato.

Non gli ci volle molto per capire che preferiva studiare da solo. Poteva imparare i balli al suo ritmo, ripeterli quante volte voleva perché i suoi movimenti e la sua memoria muscolare diventassero perfetti. Non doveva preoccuparsi della gente che lo fissava. Non doveva preoccuparsi di sbagliare. Non doveva preoccuparsi che qualcuno lo vedesse prima che si sentisse sicuro abbastanza di farcela. Nessuno che lo vedesse inciampare. Nessuno che lo distraesse. Nessuno che potesse vedere la sua frustrazione. Era il suo metodo ideale di apprendimento.

Quello, al contrario, era _decisamente_ un ambiente che odiava. Troppo rumoroso. Troppe persone. Erano tutti al 100% più coinvolti di quanto lo fosse lui. Non gli _piacevano_ neanche le gare di ballo. Perché era lì?

Lance.

Lance era il motivo per cui si trovava lì. Lance e la sua stupida mania di competizione. Lance e la sua innata abilità di irritarlo. Lance e quel suo ghigno strafottente che gli faceva nascere uno strano calore nel petto. Un calore che lo spingeva a fare di tutto, _di tutto_ , per levargli quello stupido sorrisino dalla faccia.

Non era neanche sicuro di come si fosse cacciato in quella situazione.

L’anno precedente aveva provato tutta quella storia delle gare di ballo. Si era guadagnato uno dei posti per le regionali. Si era allenato e aveva imparato la sua routine. Ma quando si era trattato di esibirsi, non ci era voluto andare. Non gli piaceva ballare di fronte alle folle. Non era il tipo. Aveva partecipato all’audizione solo perché si era lasciato convincere da Shiro. Gli aveva promesso che ci avrebbe provato e aveva mantenuto la parola. E poi si era ritirato. A quanto pare era stato Lance a ottenere il suo posto.

Non era che non si ricordasse di lui. Quando ci pensava se lo ricordava. Si ricordava della sua personalità scoppiettante e della sua voce abrasiva, del suo atteggiamento strafottente e del suo stile di danza grossolano. Non aveva mai prestato grande attenzione durante i corsi di ballo dato che si concentrava su se stesso e sull’imparare le mosse facendo meno fatica possibile. Ma Lance… Lance si era fatto conoscere. Gli aveva detto in faccia come la pensava in più occasioni, lo aveva notato nello specchio, aveva fatto dei commenti su come Keith fosse il cocco dell’istruttore. Keith lo aveva ignorato con decisione. All’epoca, non poteva sapere che quell’irritante ragazzo latino-americano sarebbe ritornato piroettando nella sua vita.

Non aveva per niente prestato attenzione alle persone che avevano partecipato all’audizione dell’anno precedente. Era rimasto seduto con la schiena contro il muro e aveva aspetto il suo turno, ballato e se n’era andato. Ma Lance… era stato difficile _non_ notarlo. Non aveva mai imparato il suo nome e si era dimenticato di lui poco dopo. Ma quando si era esibito… Keith lo aveva guardato davvero.

Non si ricordava molto del suo ballo, ma si ricordava l’impressione che gli aveva lasciato. Lance era stato… selvaggio. Keith aveva capito subito che non si era allenato del tutto sulla sua routine. Ma la cosa sembrava irrilevante. Non aveva mai perso un colpo, non si era mai inceppato. Aveva sorriso per tutta l’esibizione e il modo in cui muoveva il suo corpo era… del tutto naturale. Era così diverso da Keith, e si era sorpreso a guardarlo.

Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non era interessato a vederlo ballare di nuovo.

Sfortunatamente, sembrava che non ne avrebbe avuto l’occasione.

Guardò il telefono, corrucciato. Mancavano cinque minuti all’inizio dell’audizione. L’energia che serpeggiava nella stanza era al massimo ed elettrica, ma Keith non provava altro che irritazione mentre scandagliava ancora una volta la sala. Sapeva che Lance non c’era. Lo avrebbe notato subito e, senza dubbio, Lance sarebbe venuto da lui per dire qualcosa di stupido, per vantarsi un po’. Sapeva che non era lì, ma lo cercò comunque. La porta si aprì e i suoi occhi scattarono in quella direzione. Ma era solo un gruppo di ragazzini che chiacchieravano e si facevano largo nella sala.

Keith distolse lo sguardo, il suo cipiglio che si iscuriva man mano che fissava un punto sul parquet.

Non era neanche sicuro del perché gli avesse detto sì quando gli aveva chiesto se si sarebbe presentato alle audizioni di quell’anno. Non aveva in mente di farlo. Aveva deciso di non andarci nonostante Shiro avesse insistito perché ci provasse di nuovo. Ma poi Lance… Sembrava così speranzoso quando glielo aveva chiesto. Keith non era sicuro di cosa gli fosse preso quando gli aveva risposto sì, ma l’aveva fatto.

Ed era lì che era iniziata la loro strana rivalità.

Sembrava che Lance fosse sempre nella stanza accanto alla sua. La sua musica era sempre troppo alta e Keith alzava la sua per ripicca. Si lanciavano costantemente commenti e insulti attraverso il muro. A volte facevano a gara per scendere le scale dopo l’allenamento. A un certo punto, Lance aveva appeso un cartello scritto a mano sulla sua porta che diceva “Stanza di Lance, i Mullet non possono entrare”. Keith aveva ribattuto con un cartello sulla sua porta che diceva “Questa non è la stanza 4C”. Quando l’aveva letto, Lance era diventato tutto rosso e aveva boccheggiato. Era stato uno spasso.

Il tutto era continuato per due settimane. Due settimane di Lance che lo insultava e faceva commentini di continuo. Due settimane di stupida competitività e di allenamenti interrotti. Due settimane di raggiungere il parcheggio con i saluti di Lance che gli risuonavano nelle orecchie. “Ancora una settimana e ti faccio il culo, mullet!” “Vedi di esserci, piedini di fata!” “Non scappare, Kogane! Ti batterò lealmente!”

Avrebbe potuto scegliere un’altra sala prove. Avrebbe potuto allenarsi a un orario diverso. Avrebbe potuto evitare Lance facilmente. Ma non l’aveva fatto.

Lance era irritante. Era insopportabilmente arrogante e sicuro di sé. Era rumoroso e non aveva paura di dire a Keith come la pensava. Gli dava fastidio nel peggior modo possibile. Era competitivo senza motivo e aveva praticamente costretto Keith ad accettare quella loro rivalità che non aveva chiesto e che non voleva per niente. Ma… non riusciva a decidersi di liberarsi di lui.

Si ritrovava sempre attratto dalle stupidaggini di Lance. Si sorprendeva a rispondergli, ad abbassarsi al suo livello. A fare a gara sulle scale. A fare a gara per bere alla fontanella. A mettere cartelli passivo-aggressivi sulla porta. A urlare commenti sulla sua musica dall’altra parte del muro. A prenderlo in giro perché non riusciva a decidersi su una canzone.

Non gli era mai importato delle gare di ballo. Non gli piaceva esibirsi di fronte a un pubblico. Ma voleva davvero tanto battere Lance. Non doveva dimostrare niente e lo sapeva. Ma voleva cancellare quel sorrisino strafottente da quella sua faccia stupidamente bella. Voleva che Lance lo guardasse, voleva avere la sua attenzione più totale, e vedere il modo in cui si sarebbe accigliato e come sarebbe diventato paonazzo alla vista di quanto era bravo.

Keith non era sempre competitivo, ma era conosciuto per la sua testardaggine, e gli era sempre risultato difficile rifiutare una sfida. E Lance… Lance aveva l’abilità innata di tirare fuori quel lato di lui. Gli aveva lanciato una sfida che gli aveva acceso un fuoco dentro che non sentiva da anni.

A dirla tutta… aveva aspettato quel momento. Quella mattina si era svegliato con una strana specie di energia nervosa ed elettrica. Aveva sentito delle strane farfalle nello stomaco mentre guidava fino a lì. Nonostante avesse avuto solo due settimane per prepararsi, era pronto. E, in ogni caso, la routine che aveva scelto era una su cui aveva già lavorato. Si sentiva stranamente euforico per quell’audizione, il che era un sentimento strano.

Un sentimento che stava lentamente perdendo goccia dopo goccia a ogni minuto che passava senza Lance.

“Benvenuti a tutti!” Disse Coran con gioia, unendo le mani mentre si dirigeva verso lo spazio libero nella parte frontale della stanza. Il mormorio si quietò per ascoltarlo.

Keith non stava prestando attenzione. Strinse la mascella fin troppo forte, ma riuscì a malapena a sentirne il dolore. Controllò di nuovo il telefono. Ma che cosa diavolo ci faceva lui lì? Perché si era lasciato entusiasmare per una cosa del genere? Odiava il fatto che Lance lo avesse punzecchiato. E odiava ancora di più il fatto che si sentiva deluso.

C’era proprio qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.

Coran si fece da parte per lasciare lo spazio al primo candidato e il chiacchiericcio riprese, un mormorio tra i gruppi di amici. Keith si staccò dal muro con una spinta, afferrò il borsone e se lo lanciò sulla spalla. Circumnavigò la stanza, ignorando gli sguardi curiosi. Se ne andò, lasciando che la porta si chiudesse dietro di lui.

Mancavano ancora due ore al suo turno di lavoro e decise che aveva proprio bisogno di fare una lunga corsa in palestra.

Mentre si trovava lì, ricevette diverse chiamate da Shiro e moltissimi messaggi. Li ignorò tutti.

* * *

“Andiamo, Coran, _devi_ lasciarmi fare quell’audizione!” Lance si sporse sul bancone della reception. Teneva le braccia piegate e le mani giunte di fronte al volto mentre lo supplicava. “ _Devo_ passare. Solo – _per favore_ , lasciamelo fare. Sono solo in ritardo di un giorno.”

Coran appoggiò la schiena al muro dietro la scrivania, un braccio incrociato al petto, lisciandosi i baffi con l’altro. Scosse la testa, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi. “Non si può fare, Lance. Sai che seguiamo una politica molto rigida per queste cose.”

“Lo so, ma ho avuto un’ _emergenza_! Ho dovuto portare la mia nipotina al pronto soccorso perché si è rotta un braccio! Al _pronto soccorso_ , Coran! In _ospedale_!”  
Per quel che valeva, Coran sembrava afflitto. Inclinò la testa di lato e smise di lisciarsi i baffi. “Lo so, Lance, ed è _davvero_ una sfortuna, ma sai che non posso fare un’eccezione per te.”

“Coran, pensavo che fossimo amici!” Lance alzò le braccia al cielo.

“Lo siamo, ma non posso riservarti alcun trattamento speciale.”

Lance emise un gemito e si lasciò cadere in avanti lasciando che le braccia penzolassero mollemente dall’altra parte del bancone, la faccia contro il tavolo. “Ho chiamato e lasciato un messaggio in segreteria e tutto!” Borbottò contro la superfice dura. “Non vale niente?”

“È stato molto gentile da parte tua ma no, mi dispiace. Non vale.”

“Woah, grazie, amico.” Brontolò seccamente.

“Questo mi ricorda di quando ero giovane ed ero appena entrato nel mondo delle gare. Quando io e Allura eravamo partner abbiamo perso un’audizione perché mi ero preso un brutto caso di-”

“Coraaaaaan,” Si lamentò Lance rumorosamente, interrompendo la storia. Le sue mani si mossero di fronte a lui. “C’è _qualcosa_ che puoi fare?” Sollevò la testa e appoggiò il mento sul bancone per guardarlo. Cercò di apparire il più patetico possibile, con occhi spalancati e labbra imbronciate e tutto.

Coran si limitò a guardarlo con commiserazione e scosse la testa. “Mi dispiace, ragazzo mio, ma ho le mani legate. Se facessi un’eccezione per te, dovrei farla per tutti. E questo risulterebbe in una situazione alquanto pasticciata.”

Lance emise di nuovo un gemito. Forse un po’ troppo forte, ma ehi, era davvero sconvolto. Lasciò ciondolare di nuovo la testa e colpì il bancone con la fronte un po’ troppo forte, gemendo di nuovo. Non era arrabbiato con Coran. Lo capiva. Altea aveva sempre avuto regole ferree per i giorni delle audizioni. Lance l’aveva sempre rispettato, ma non si era mai trovato in una situazione del genere prima.

Si stava preparando per uscire quando era successo il fattaccio. I suoi nipotini erano venuti a trovarlo come ogni weekend. La sua _mama_ li teneva d’occhio quando suo fratello e sua moglie erano a lavoro. Era più economico di un asilo nido o di un babysitter, e così i bambini potevano giocare con i loro cugini. Anche Lance dava una mano quando non doveva lavorare o non aveva altri piani. La sua _mama_ glieli aveva affidati per andare a fare la spesa. Altri 20 minuti e sarebbe tornata a casa, così lui se ne sarebbe andato.

Le sue nipotine, Maria e Abigail, e il suo fratellino più piccolo, Leo, stavano giocando nel giardino sul retro. Si stava infilando le scarpe quando sentì l’urlo. Dopo un mare di lacrime e urla di panico era riuscito a ricostruire l’accaduto. Maria era saltata giù dalla piattaforma della casetta sull’albero come avevano preso a fare in quegli ultimi tempi perché ‘erano grandi ormai’ ed era più veloce che scendere per la scaletta. Per quanto la sua _mama_ gli avesse intimato di non farlo, non ne avevano mai ricavato più di mani sbucciate e ginocchia doloranti. Quella volta, però, il laccio della sua scarpa si era impigliato in un chiodo sporgente facendola inciampare mentre saltava. Era caduta sul braccio e se l’era rotto.

Non aveva avuto scelta. Non ci aveva neanche pensato. Li aveva fatti salire tutti e tre in macchina e li aveva portati all’ospedale. Solamente quando si fu seduto nella sala d’attesa, tenendo stretta al petto la sua nipotina, si rese conto che si stava perdendo le audizioni.

Aveva chiamato la reception, ma non gli aveva risposto nessuno. Aveva lasciato un messaggio in segreteria, spiegando la situazione e il perché avesse saltato l’audizione. Lo sapeva che sarebbe stato uno sforzo inutile. _Conosceva_ le loro regole inflessibili. Ma ci aveva sperato, inutilmente, che si potesse fare _qualcosa_. Che Coran avrebbe fatto una delle sue magie. Smosso qualche sua conoscenza. Qualcosa.

A quanto pareva, era a corto di fortuna.

Le audizioni erano roba grossa. Erano la sua unica possibilità di andare alle regionali, che erano tipo una delle competizioni più importanti e quotate nel giro. E la visibilità che ne avrebbe ricavato non sarebbe solo stata un ottimo trampolino di lancio per potersi costruire una carriera basata sul ballo; gli avrebbero fatto comodo anche per i soldi in palio per la vittoria.  
Partecipava alle audizioni da anni e, nonostante quella non fosse la prima volta che non passava, _era_ la prima volta che se le perdeva in tronco.

E quella era l’audizione più importante che si perdeva per un solo motivo: Keith.

Si era pavoneggiato per _due settimane_ sfidando Keith e facendogli promettere di farsi trovare alle audizioni. Aveva sparato cazzate per _due settimane_. E non si era neanche presentato.

Porca di quella vacca, ma cosa c’era in Keith che lo spingeva costantemente a fare cazzate e mettersi in ridicolo? Anche se non era una situazione che poteva controllare, ma ne era comunque estremamente deluso.

“Lance?” Lo chiamò Coran, e Lance lo sentì avvicinarsi. Un dito gli picchiettò con forza la testa. “Stai bene?”

“No!” Sbottò Lance, agitando le mani alla cieca senza sollevare la testa. “Non vedi che mi sto deprimendo?”

“Ah, sì, lo vedo. Ti dispiacerebbe deprimerti da una qualche altra parte che non sia qui? Le lezioni inizieranno a breve e devo poter accogliere i possibili clienti.”

“ _Uuuugh_ , Coran, abbi un po’ di _compassione_.”

“Ti sto… compassionevolmente chiedendo di ricollocare la tua depressione su una delle sedie disponibili.”

“Va beeene,” Arretrò di un paio di passi, strisciando via dal bancone. Con la testa incassata, le spalle mogie e le braccia inerti lungo i fianchi. Trascinò i piedi fino a una delle sedie su un lato della stanza e ci si afflosciò sopra.

“Non ti preoccupare, Lance.” Disse Coran, scartabellando tra alcune carte sulla scrivania. Non sembrava che gli stesse badando più di tanto. “C’è sempre il prossimo anno.”

Lance grugnì, riconoscendo la verità in quelle parole, e appoggiò il gomito sul bracciolo della sedia, la guancia contro il pugno. Abbandonò l’altro braccio sull’altro bracciolo, le dita che ticchettavano pigre sul metallo. Guardò storto una macchia sul pavimento, le labbra strette in un piccolo broncio. Già, c’ _era_ l’anno prossimo. Era solo che aveva reso le audizioni di quell’anno un evento talmente sensazionale, senza mai passare dalle parole ai fatti. Dio, Keith sicuramente lo considerava un fottuto perdente.

Era talmente preso dalla sua auto-commiserazione che a malapena notò la persona che era entrata nell’ufficio. A dirla tutta, non la notò fino a quando un paio di scarpe note non entrarono nel suo campo visivo e non udì una voce familiare.

“Coran, Lance, buon pomeriggio.”

“Buon pomeriggio, Shiro!” Rispose Coran con gioia.

Lance brontolò qualcosa di inintelligibile che poteva essere stato un saluto.

“Sono venuto solo per le chiavi della sala.”

“Ah! Certo. Non ho ancora fatto il giro per aprire tutte le sale prova.” Disse Coran, e si girò verso la bacheca portachiavi che era affissa al muro. Si picchiettò il mento. “Vediamo… stanza 2A?”

“Come sempre.” Disse Shiro, e Lance poteva sentire il sorriso nella sua voce. Lui e Allura erano partner di ballo da anni e in tutto quel tempo non li aveva mai visti allenarsi in una stanza diversa. Non che ci fosse qualcuno che volesse fermarli dal reclamarla. Dopotutto, Allura tecnicamente era la proprietaria della Dance Academy. Non lavorava lì, ma l’aveva ereditata dal padre, che era venuto a mancare.

Lei e Shiro ballavano insieme da che Lance ne avesse memoria. Non aveva mai visto due persone essere così in sincronia ed era davvero bellissimo da guardare. Avevano vinto diversi campionati per Altea. I loro trofei erano esposti con orgoglio nella bacheca all’ingresso. Anche se tecnicamente non insegnavano, a volte tenevano dei corsi per coppie. Non riguardo a uno specifico tipo di ballo, ma per aiutare i partner con la sinergia e il lavoro di squadra. Inoltre, a volte davano una mano negli altri corsi. Allura adorava farci un salto per partecipare agli allenamenti quando aveva del tempo libero e le piaceva conoscere gli iscritti. Lance non capiva come riuscisse a ricordarsi i nomi e le facce di tutti loro, eppure ce la faceva.

Erano proprio delle belle persone e Lance era orgoglioso di poterli chiamare entrambi amici, il che era più di quello che potessero fare gli altri di Altea. Era stato raccomandato, però. Shiro era amico del fratello più grande di Pidge, i due si conoscevano da anni. E, naturalmente, lui e Hunk erano stati trascinati dentro a quell’amicizia.

Facevano parte della sua famiglia di ballo e gli voleva bene. Non li avrebbe cambiati per nulla al mondo. Ma in quel momento non era sicuro che Shiro potesse tirarlo su di morale.

Era impegnato a immaginarsi tutte le impressioni più terribili che aveva lasciato a Keith e come non sarebbe mai riuscito a salvare la sua reputazione. Gemette di nuovo e affondò il volto nei palmi delle mani.

Ci fu un breve silenzio prima che Shiro prendesse la parola. “Sta bene?”

“Sono stato informato che no, non sta bene, si sta deprimendo.”

“Cos’è successo questa volta?”

“Lo dici come se mi deprimessi sempre!” Disse Lance, sollevando la testa e assottigliando lo sguardo. Lo stavano guardando entrambi con un’espressione piatta, il sopracciglio alzato. Non dissero niente, ma il loro silenzio scettico la diceva lunga. E okay… forse avevano ragione.

“Si è perso l’audizione per le regionali.” Disse Coran, rispondendo alla domanda di Shiro.

“Non me lo ricordare!” Alzò le braccia al cielo, collassando di nuovo sulla sedia, le braccia a penzoloni sui braccioli e la testa all’indietro appoggiata allo schienale. Vi si afflosciò sopra, guardando male il soffitto.

“Che cosa?” Chiese Shiro, sorpreso. “Ti ho visto andare alle audizioni anche con la febbre piuttosto di perdertele.”

“Ho dovuto portare la mia nipotina all’ospedale perché si era rotta un braccio.” Brontolò senza particolare enfasi.

La voce di Shiro si fece subito preoccupata. “Maria o Abigail? Sta bene?”

“Maria,” Lance sventolò una mano per poi lasciarla ricadere. “Sì, sì, sta bene. È felicissima di avere gente che le firmi il gesso. L’unico danno che è stato fatto è quello al mio orgoglio.”

“Quindi niente a cui tu non sia abituato.”

“Ehi!” Lance fece scattare la testa e scoccò un’occhiataccia a Shiro. Era in piedi davanti al bancone, un sorriso bonario che gli curvava le labbra. Coran se la stava ridacchiando da dietro la scrivania. Lance non ce la faceva a tenere loro il broncio. Soprattutto quando avevano ragione. Sospirò, schiaffandosi entrambe le mani sul volto. “E _ora_ come dovrei fare per battere quella testa di mullet?” Si lamentò, più con se stesso che con gli altri due.

Shiro, però, lo sentì. “Stai… stai parlando di Keith?”

Lance allargò le dita, sbirciandolo con un sopracciglio alzato. Shiro lo stava osservando, curioso. “Sì?” Non si aspettava che Shiro sapesse di chi stava parlando. Ripensandoci, c’era solo un ragazzo con il mullet che bazzicava lì. “Lo conosci?”

A Shiro tornò il sorriso, piccolo, che gli curvava gli angoli delle labbra. “Certo che sì.” I suoi occhi si assottigliarono leggermente dal divertimento, ma Lance non capiva che cosa ci fosse di divertente. “È un bravo ballerino.”

“Lo sooooo.” Lance richiuse le dita e gemette di nuovo. “E gli avevo detto che gli avrei fatto il culo alle audizioni e che l’avrei battuto alle regionali, ma mi ha superato di nuovo.”

“A dire il vero, anche lui si è perso le audizioni.”

Divaricò le dita al massimo per fissare Shiro con entrambe le sopracciglia alzate. “Cosa?”

“Anche Keith si è perso le audizioni.” Sembrava che Shiro si stesse sforzando fin troppo di mantenere un’aria noncurante, e Lance non si fidava.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e appoggiò le mani sui braccioli, sporgendosi in avanti e inclinando la testa, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Perché?”

Scrollò le spalle. “Non saprei. Non me l’ha voluto dire.”

“Ma sei sicuro che abbia perso le audizioni? Nel senso, non si è guadagnato un posto per le regionali?”

“È quello che ho detto, sì.”

“Sì!” Lance balzò in piedi, alzando un pugno al cielo per poi abbassarlo di fronte a sé. La sua auto-commiserazione era evaporata in un istante. Certo, era ancora arrabbiato per aver perso le audizioni. Non voleva classificarsi per le regionali _solo_ per Keith. Ma almeno non c’era più sale sulla sua ferita. Si esibì in un piccolo ballo della vittoria, che consisteva principalmente in scuotere le anche e dondolare le spalle. “Alla faccia tua, _Keith_!”

“Mi aveva detto che eri molto preso da questa storia della competizione,” Disse Shiro, le braccia incrociate al petto. “Ma non avevo capito che fossi così…”

“Pieno di passione?”

“Già. Anche se questo spiegherebbe perché ci teneva abbastanza da andare alle audizioni. O perlomeno pensava di andarci.”

“Come mai?”

“Non è mai stato bravo a rifiutare una sfida e Lance… è molto bravo a lanciarle.”

“Vuoi forse dire molto bravo a costringerti ad accettarle?”

Shiro ridacchiò. “Esattamente.”

Lance li stava ascoltando solo con un orecchio, fin troppo preso dal suo ballo della vittoria, che si era tramutato in qualcosa di più simile a una macarena della vittoria. Con un movimento di anca fece un salto e si girò verso gli altri due, le labbra tirate in un ghigno. Lo stavano guardando entrambi con le sopracciglia alzate e varie sfumature di divertimento.

“Ti senti meglio?” Chiese Shiro, incrociando le braccia al petto, sorridendo.

Lance si poggiò le mani sui fianchi, il ghigno che non accennava ad andarsene. “Immensamente meglio.”

Coran diede un’occhiata all’orologio a muro. “Non hai prenotato una sala prove, Lance?”

Si picchiettò il palmo con un pugno. “Giusto!” La sua espressione si fece improvvisamente triste, e gli si afflosciarono le spalle e il sorriso. Il suo labbro inferiore sporse infuori in un piccolo broncio. “Immagino che andrò… ad allenarmi, o qualcosa del genere.” Borbottò, raccogliendo il suo zaino e sistemandosi la spallina sulla spalla. Non era sicuro di quello che avrebbe fatto. Non era che avesse un motivo per allenarsi ora. Aveva prenotato la 4C con settimane di anticipo pensando che sarebbe andato alle regionali.

Alla faccia.

Trascinò i piedi e si diresse verso la porta della reception. Forse si sarebbe fermato nella stanza di Pidge e Hunk. Mancavano ancora un paio di settimane alle loro audizioni, ma il duo di solito imparava la loro routine molto in fretta. Quindi averlo lì a barboneggiare non avrebbe dovuto disturbarli _troppo_. Forse avrebbe potuto aiutarli con qualche transizione. Per quanto si lamentassero quando ballavano _con_ lui, facevano tesoro dei suoi consigli. Sapeva quello che faceva ed era bravo, anche se non andava molto d’accordo con gli altri.

“Vuoi ancora andarci?”

Lance si fermò con il piede a mezz’aria e si mosse all’indietro fino a ritornare sulla soglia della reception. Poggiò una mano sullo stipite e osservò Shiro con gli occhi socchiusi e un sopracciglio inarcato. “Era una domanda trabocchetto?”

“Nono.” Disse scuotendo appena la testa prima di ripetere, “Vuoi ancora andare alle regionali?” Shiro abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi e raggiunse Lance sulla porta. Il suo volto era aperto e amichevole, ma Lance aveva qualche difficoltà a capire che cosa stesse implicando.

“Sììììì?” Disse, sospettoso. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e sollevò il mento, guardandolo storto. “Più di qualunque altra cosa, ma Coran ha detto che non ci può fare niente.”

“Forse no, ma ho un’idea.” Shiro svicolò oltre lui e uscì, avviandosi lungo il corridoio. Sventolò una mano da dietro la spalla. “Seguimi.” E Lance lo fece perché non aveva altro da fare e perché Shiro aveva stuzzicato il suo interesse. Non era sicuro di quello che volesse fare, non quando Coran gli aveva detto che non c’era modo per lui di entrare nella competizione, ma era pronto a provare qualunque cosa. Aspettava le regionali da _mesi_.

Allura stava aspettando Shiro sulle scale. Era appoggiata al muro, i capelli tirati in uno chignon stretto e la testa inclinata sopra il telefono. Stava bene anche con i pantaloni della tuta e un tank top attillato. Era tutta curve e pelle scura, capelli argentati e occhi azzurri e brillanti. Era alta, con curve e muscoli, e accidenti se non era la donna più attraente che Lance avesse mai visto.

Era anche del tutto fuori dalla sua portata e si era già reso ridicolo abbastanza cercando di fare colpo su di lei, grazie tante.

A dirla tutta, non gli ci era voluto molto per capire che aveva un debole per Shiro. Non che potesse biasimarla. Anche Shiro era incredibilmente attraente ed entrambi formavano uno dei più incredibili duo che avesse mai visto. Ma quei due non avrebbero mai ammesso che avevano una chimica che andava oltre quella di partner di ballo.

Allura lì sentì arrivare e sollevò lo sguardo; le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso gentile quando i suoi occhi si posarono su Shiro. Lance guardò di sottecchi il suo amico solo per vedergli riflesso in volto lo stesso sorriso. Shiro sollevò una mano in saluto quando le furono vicino.

Gli occhi di lei si fissarono su Lance e il suo sorriso per lui non fu meno amichevole. “Ciao, Lance!”

Il suo sorriso era contagioso. Lance le rivolse un sorriso smagliante. “Ehi, Allura.”

“Come sono andate le audizioni?”

Il suo sorriso svanì immediatamente. Incassò le spalle e si ficcò le mani in tasca, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non… non ce l’ho fatta.”

Poté vedere la sua espressione cambiare drasticamente con la coda dell’occhio. “Oh, Lance, mi dispiace così tanto.”

Odiò sentire la sua commiserazione. Non voleva disturbarsi a dirle che non era neanche riuscito ad _andarci_ alle audizioni. Raddrizzò la schiena e sventolò la mano, inclinando la testa di lato. “Nah, non preoccupati. Non è niente.” Lasciò che le sue labbra si curvassero in un sorrisino rilassato. Il segreto era essere sicuri di sé. Poteva anche essersi depresso e aver sguazzato nell’auto-commiserazione fino a cinque minuti prima, ma era successo prima che qualcuno gli riservasse della vera commiserazione. Non la voleva, la pietà. Quindi non le avrebbe fatto vedere quanto lo straziava aver perso le audizioni. “E poi, Shiro qui mi ha detto che ha un’idea per farmi partecipare.” Disse, facendo scattare il pollice sopra la spalla per indicare l’uomo in questione.

Gli occhi di lei si spostarono su Shiro e sollevò un sopracciglio delicato. Sembrava genuinamente curiosa. “Ma davvero?”

Shiro annuì. “Ti dispiace iniziare senza di me?” Le lanciò la chiave, che lei afferrò a mezzaria con facilità, senza battere ciglio. “Voglio vedere se funziona.” Era criptico, e Allura gli rivolse uno sguardo sospettoso, le labbra strette in un piccolo broncio.

“Va bene, ma poi mi dovrai raccontare tutto.” Disse, dandosi una leggera spinta per staccarsi dal muro, seguendoli su per le scale. Girò al secondo piano, salutandoli con la mano e scoccando a Shiro un’occhiata, assottigliando lo sguardo. Lui si limitò a sorridere e proseguì su per le scale, Lance in coda.

“Uuuh, quindi dove stiamo andando?” Chiese quando superarono il terzo piano. Pidge e Hunk dovevano essere lì ormai. Di solito prenotavano sempre la stanza e condividevano la macchina negli stessi orari. Era più semplice così. Lo avevano lasciato alla reception mentre supplicava e pregava Coran, e sicuramente si aspettavano che irrompesse nella stanza con un qualche tipo di notizia, buona o brutta che fosse. Avrebbero dovuto aspettare un altro po’. Forse gli avrebbe dato una bella notizia.

“Vedrai,” Fu tutto quello che gli disse Shiro mentre salivano le scale per il quarto piano.

Quando arrivarono nel corridoio, gli occhi di Lance si posarono subito sulla stanza 4D. Un po’ sperava che Keith non ci fosse. Non c’era motivo di sperarci. Lui e Keith si erano allenati nella stessa fascia oraria quasi tutti i giorni per due settimane, ma pregò contro ogni speranza che quel giorno Keith non ci _fosse_. Non voleva affrontarlo dopo aver perso le audizioni il giorno prima. E dopo aver sentito che anche Keith se le era perse… beh, sperava che significasse che non aveva alcun motivo di allenarsi e che quindi non si sarebbe presentato. Era un ragionamento abbastanza stupido dato che _anche_ lui non aveva alcun motivo di allenarsi, eppure era lì.

E la sua speranza era vana perché dalla porta socchiusa della 4D si sentiva filtrare della musica. Non era inglese sicuro ed era una sorta di kpop. Sentì le labbra arricciarsi per il disgusto. Al momento era solo felice che Keith fosse già nella sua stanza così da non doverlo vedere.

Si fermò davanti alla 4C, ma Shiro continuò a camminare.

“Uh, Shiro? La mia stanza è qui?” Disse, indicando la porta con il pollice.

“Lo so.” Disse lui semplicemente, e passò oltre.

Lance lo guardò di traverso. _Ma che cazzo, non- maledizione!_ E guarda un po’, Shiro si fermò di fronte alla 4D. Si girò e guardò Lance, le sopracciglia alzate. Lance non si mosse di un centimetro. “Shiro, che stai facendo?” Chiese, la voce bassa e piena di sospetto. Gli scattò dentro un allarme rosso con tanto di bandiere rosse che sventolavano all’impazzata. _Allarme rosso! Allarme Keith! Evitare! Nascondersi! Rifugiarsi nella propria stanza e chiudere a chiave la porta! Soffoca le proteste di Shiro con Nicki Minaj!  
_“Lance,” La voce di Shiro si era fatta improvvisamente solenne e seria. Lance odiava quella voce. Era la sua voce da _padre_ , quella che temeva. “Ti fidi di me?”  
Lance fece il broncio e distolse lo sguardo con un sospiro. “Sì.” Perché era l’unica cosa che _poteva_ dire quando Shiro usava quella tono. Altrimenti si sentiva come se lo avesse deluso e non voleva la sua disapprovazione paterna e severa.

Si illuminò subito, non più serio, e gli rivolse uno dei sorrisi più maledettamente amichevoli del mondo. Lance si sentì come manipolato. “Bene, allora andiamo.” E così Lance si ficcò le mani nelle tasche e arrancò fino a quando non fu alle spalle di Shiro. L’uomo alzò la sua mano prostetica e bussò alla porta, aprendola giusto per infilare la testa nello spiraglio. “Keith?”

La risposta arrivò subito. “Ehi, Shiro.”

E Lance si irrigidì. Non solo perché era nervoso da morire di rivedere Keith faccia a faccia dopo aver mandato a puttane l’audizione e dopo averla ingigantita così tanto, ma anche perché porca merda la _voce_ di Keith. Non era la voce che conosceva lui. Non era piena di esasperazione o irritazione. Non era brusca o sarcastica o di scherno. Non aveva quel lato rabbioso o quel divertimento seminascosto. Sembrava piacevolmente sorpreso e genuinamente… gentile. Sembrava _gentile_ e… porca merda, Lance _non_ se l’aspettava.

Lo fece pensare a come si conoscessero Keith e Shiro. Cioè, certo, Shiro riusciva a tirare fuori il meglio in chiunque, ma la voce di Keith aveva un tono di familiarità che rendeva difficile non volerne sapere di più.

“Possiamo parlare un momento?” Disse Shiro, aprendo la porta quanto bastava per entrare nella stanza.

Lance sentì Keith sospirare e la sua voce farsi improvvisamente molto stanca e leggermente irritata, molto più simile al Keith che conosceva. “Shiro, se si tratta delle audizioni, te l’ho già detto, non-” Si interruppe di colpo quando vide che Lance era entrato al suo seguito.

Lance cercò di impedire alle sue spalle di incassarsi, ma non riuscì a trattenere il muso lungo. A differenza dell’ultima volta che aveva fatto irruzione in quella stanza, spavaldo e determinato, ora si sentiva piccolo e a disagio, cercando di rimanere incollato all’ombra di Shiro. Non aveva idea di che cosa avesse in mente, ma aveva appena riconsiderato l’intera storia del ‘farei di tutto per andare alle regionali’.

“Che cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?” La voce di Keith era tagliente, cosa che fece rizzare i peli di Lance. Si decise ad alzare lo sguardo, registrò la sua espressione acida, le braccia incrociate al petto, il modo in cui teneva il peso spostato sull’anca, quel _maledetto_ codino. Più di ogni altra cosa, registrò come Keith sembrasse quasi _ostile_ mentre lo guardava storto, cosa che gli era _decisamente_ nuova. Perfino quando erano nel bel mezzo di una lite furibonda non aveva mai percepito un livello di rabbia _del genere_.  
Una parte di lui voleva solo strisciare lontano dal suo sguardo, nascondersi nella buona vecchia 4C e perdersi nella musica. Forse perfino stendersi sul pavimento e fissare il soffitto e attivare la modalità depressione _per davvero_. Impegnarsi per imbottigliare e sistemare il suo imbarazzo fino a quando non sarebbe davvero riuscito a mostrare di nuovo la sua faccia a Keith.

Ma quella parte di lui fu calpestata nel fango dalla parte di lui che lo rendeva così simpaticamente testardo e insolente. Almeno così lo definiva _mama_.

Sollevò il mento, ricambiando Keith con lo stesso sguardo, e tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche per incrociare le braccia al petto. “Non è che voglia essere qui, kpop. Shiro mi ha detto di seguirlo.”  
Keith interruppe la loro buona vecchia sfida a suon di sguardi intimidatori per scoccare un’occhiataccia a Shiro. “Perché l’hai portato _qui_?”

L’uomo, una mano che teneva la spallina dello zaino, indicò Lance con l’altra. “Lance non è riuscito a entrare alle regionali-”

Keith sbuffò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Certo che no, non si è neanche presentato.”

“E _tu_ come fai a saperlo?” Sbottò Lance.  
“Perché _io_ almeno ci sono andato, a differenza di _qualcuno_.”

Lance aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma la richiuse di scatto senza emettere un suono. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e spostò lo sguardo su Shiro. L’uomo lo stava guardando con un sopracciglio inarcato, le labbra leggermente all’ingiù in segno di disapprovazione. Riportò lo sguardo su Keith, sporgendosi un po’ in avanti e mettendosi leggermente in diagonale per guardarlo storto. “Shiro aveva detto che ti eri perso le audizioni.”

Keith scoccò un’occhiataccia a Shiro e Lance vide l’uomo scrollare le spalle e rivolgergli un sorriso bonario. “Ma che? Sei tu che non sei venuto.”

“Io _c’ero_.” Disse Keith infine, guardando Lance. E o aveva le guance spolverate di una leggerissima sfumatura rosata o l’illuminazione della stanza faceva strani giochi di luce sulla sua pelle. “Me ne sono solo… andato. Prima che iniziasse.”  
Lance rimase a bocca aperta, gli occhi spalancati e tutto. “ _Perché_?” Riuscì a esalare. Perché se ne sarebbe dovuto _andare_ prima di fare l’audizione? Soprattutto se era già _lì_. Lance avrebbe _ucciso_ per una possibilità del genere!  
Ora era _proprio_ sicuro che non fossero le luci perché le sue guance presero una sfumatura rosa scuro quando distolse e abbassò lo sguardo. “È solo che… non mi sentivo bene.” Borbottò, e sembrava perlomeno imbarazzato, anche se Lance non ne capiva il motivo. Avrebbe ballato la sua routine ingoiando il suo stesso vomito se significava fare le audizioni.  
Shiro si schiarì la voce, richiamando la loro attenzione. “Come stavo dicendo,” Indicò Lance. “Lance non ha passato le audizioni.” La sua mano si mosse nella direzione di Keith, accompagnata da uno sguardo pungente. “E neanche tu. Avete _entrambi_ perso la vostra possibilità di andare alle regionali in singolo.”

“Shiro, ma che cazzo!” Lance per poco non urlò, e alzò le braccia al cielo prima di lasciarle ricadere lungo i fianchi. Stava tutto ingobbito, la testa incassata, e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia. Strinse le labbra. “Avevi detto che mi avresti aiutato a entrare nella competizione!”

Shiro annuì, un piccolo sorriso che gli tirava le labbra, e a Lance non piacque _per niente_. “Certo. Se solo mi volessi ascoltare.”

Lance inclinò la testa, gli occhi ancora socchiusi e sospettosi, fissi su di lui. “Ti sto ascoltando.”

Shiro incrociò le braccia al petto, guardando prima e l’uno e poi l’altro. “Quello che vi propongo è di fare l’audizione come un duo.”

A Lance si slogò la mascella. Era sicuro di sentire le voci perché non era possibile che Shiro avesse appena detto- Alzò la mano e si ficcò un dito nell’orecchio, girandolo. “Scusami, devo avere le allucinazioni, perché potrei aver giurato di sentirti dire-”

Shiro annuì nuovamente. “Che dovreste fare l’audizione come un duo, sì.”

“CHE COSA?!” Lance raddrizzò la schiena, annaspando all’indietro, le braccia all’aria e gli occhi spalancati dal terrore. I suoi occhi scattarono in tutte le direzioni per cercare Keith, che non si era mosso di un muscolo ma che aveva la faccia distorta in un’espressione molto simile alla sua. Gli ci vollero circa due secondi per fare eco ai sentimenti di Lance.

“ _Che cosa_?”  
“Shiro, avevi detto che mi avresti _aiutato_ -”  
“Non dirai sul _serio_ -”  
“Io _non_ ballo in coppia, e _soprattutto_ non con _Keith_!”

“Non mi interessa così tanto da cadere così in basso-”

“ _Scusami_ , saresti fortunato ad avere me come partner!”

“Non riusciresti a starmi dietro!”

“Okay, placati, Billy Ray, _tu_ non riusciresti a stare al passo con _me_!”  
“Sai almeno _come_ fare coreografie?”  
“Sai almeno _come_ si balla?”

“Almeno so scegliere le canzoni!”

“Almeno le mie canzoni sono belle!”

“Ragazzi! Calmatevi!” Li interruppe Shiro, tenendoli separati con una mano su ciascuna delle loro spalle.

Lance non si era reso conto che si erano avvicinati durante la discussione, chiudendo la distanza che li separava per finire praticamente naso a naso, dimenando le braccia e gesticolando selvaggiamente e pungolandosi il petto a vicenda con le dita. Poteva sentire il respiro di Keith sul volto e il calore del suo corpo. Poteva vedere quanto erano lunghe le sue ciglia e quanto erano folte le sue sopracciglia aggrottate, in pendant con le rughette che gli arricciavano il naso. Poteva vedere la rabbia che gli arrossava quella pelle altrimenti pallida e perfetta. E non aveva mai dato molto pesi ai suoi occhi, ma ora vedeva che erano di un grigio scuro con delle leggere striature di colore, e poteva sentire il leggero profumo boscoso del suo deodorante e – _porca di quella puttana_ , _non_ dovrebbe stargli così vicino.  
Trovò improvvisamente difficile concentrarsi sulla loro discussione, quindi lasciò che Shiro lo allontanasse da Keith. Allungò un passo all’indietro e ruotò il corpo per non guardarlo, incrociando le braccia al petto con uno sbuffo. Distolse lo sguardo con convinzione e cercò di prendere delle profonde e dolci boccate d’aria lontano da Keith il più silenziosamente possibile. Si portò le spalle quasi alle orecchie, la bocca distorta in una smorfia. _Non_ gli piaceva come Keith riuscisse sempre a confonderlo.

Ma Shiro aveva ripreso a parlare e Lance si concentrò su di lui, anche solo per _distrarsi_ da Keith per un momento. Quel ragazzo lo rendeva nervoso.

“Come stavo dicendo,” Disse Shiro con un sospiro, incrociando le braccia al petto di nuovo. Non capiva come riuscisse a rendere quella posizione infinitamente più intimidatoria di Keith o di lui. Girò la testa per lanciare un’occhiata di sbieco a Shiro, rifiutandosi testardamente di guardare Keith. Ma con la coda dell’occhio vide che anche lui non lo stava guardando, le braccia incrociate, concentrato su Shiro. “Dovreste davvero considerare l’idea di ballare insieme.” Alzò una mano, stroncando efficacemente le loro proteste con un cenno del capo. Lance richiuse la bocca. “Statemi a sentire, okay?” Li guardò, ed era palese che stesse aspettando una loro risposta.

“Okay.” Brontolò Keith.

“Okaaaay.” Sospirò Lance.

Shiro annuì e riprese. “Ballare in coppia non è così male, e le audizioni non saranno che tra due settimane. Siete entrambi pieni di talento e il tempo a disposizione dovrebbe bastarvi per permettervi di pensare a qualcosa. Non serve che sia perfetto, ma sufficiente da sorprendere i giudici di Altea e guadagnarvi un posto per le regionali.”

“Ma-” Tentò Lance, ma venne nuovamente interrotto da Shiro, che alzò una mano e scosse la testa.

“Non ho ancora finito.” Lance sbuffò, ingobbendo le spalle un po’ di più e distogliendo lo sguardo. “Keith, tu sei un brillante coreografo. _So_ che hai diversi balli su cui stai lavorando. Potresti semplicemente adattarne uno perché diventi di coppia.”  
Lance sollevò la testa di un millimetro, le spalle leggermente più incassate mentre guardava Keith con la coda dell’occhio. Non ne aveva idea… Era praticamente indispensabile per un buon ballerino riuscire a coreografare i suoi balli. Ce la facevano tutti. Cazzo, anche lui ce la faceva. Ma il modo in cui l’aveva detto Shiro… lo faceva sembrare come se Keith fosse più bravo del normale. Come se fosse la sua _specialità_. E nonostante tutto, Lance ne era… intrigato.

“E Lance,” Lo sguardo intenso di Shiro si poggiò nuovamente su di lui e Lance sobbalzò, facendo scattare gli occhi da Keith a Shiro, spalancandoli. Lo sguardo di Shiro si fece più tenero e Lance si rilassò. “Tu riesci a imparare mosse e stili di ballo con una velocità che non ho mai visto a nessuno. Sei il ballerino più versatile che io conosca. Se c’è qualcuno che può stare al passo di Keith e imparare una delle sue coreografie in due settimane, quello sei tu.”

Lance rilassò le spalle e raddrizzò la schiena, sollevando il mento. Un sorrisino pigro gli tirò le labbra e si godette quel complimento. Rollò le spalle, inclinando la testa e scoccando a Keith un’occhiata strafottente. Il ragazzo si limitò a rispondergli con un’espressione illeggibile, le labbra serrate, accigliato.

“L’hai sentito, Keith?” Disse Lance, tutto tronfio.

“Ho sentito.” Disse Keith in tono piatto, ma non raccolse il guanto della sfida.

Lance aprì la bocca per aggiungere qualcosa, ma Shiro lo interruppe. “Lance, vuoi andare alle regionali?”

Lance sbatté le palpebre e il sorrisino gli svanì dalle labbra. Il suo primo istinto fu quello di rispondere in modo sarcastico, ma c’era qualcosa nel volto di Shiro che lo fece desistere. Quindi, ingoiò la sua impertinenza e decise di essere onesto. “Cazzo sì che lo voglio. Più di ogni altra cosa.”

Shiro annuì, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. Lance sapeva che era quella la risposta che sperava di ottenere. L’uomo si voltò verso Keith. “Keith, vuoi andare alle regionali?”

Lance gli lanciò un’occhiataccia giusto in tempo per vederlo aprire la bocca, chiuderla e distogliere lo sguardo. Era nervoso sotto lo sguardo di Shiro, spostava il peso da un piede all’altro e si strofinava le braccia.

Shiro sospirò, inclinando leggermente la testa e scuotendola. La sua esasperazione era evidente, ma c’era anche della tenerezza che Lance non riusciva bene a contestualizzare. “Okay, riformulo: Keith, andare alle regionali ti farebbe bene. No, non discutere. Ti farebbe bene. Non ci sei andato l’anno scorso e ho rispettato la tua scelta, ma hai un sacco di talento e questa sarebbe una buona opportunità per te.” Il suo volto si addolcì e all’improvviso fu Lance quello a disagio. Si sentiva come se stesse assistendo a un momento privato. Abbassò lo sguardo e prese a giochicchiare con la trama dei braccialetti colorati che teneva al polso. “So che _vuoi_ esibirti, Keith.”

Lance sbirciò verso l’alto e si accorse che Keith non lo stava ancora guardando. Il ragazzo scrollò le spalle e Shiro sembrò prendere quel gesto come un sì. Unì le mani, metallo contro pelle, e ne uscì un suono sorprendentemente rumoroso. Sia lui che Keith sobbalzarono.

“Bene, ora che è deciso, vediamo di provare qualcosa.”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa,” Disse Lance, alzando entrambe le braccia. Appoggiò una mano al fianco e puntò Shiro con l’altra. “Non abbiamo ancora deciso niente-”

“Non ho accettato di fare un bel niente-” Intervenne Keith.

“Nemmeno io!”

Shiro non li ascoltò. Gli diede le spalle e si diresse verso la parte della stanza dove c’erano i cavi ausiliari. Appoggiò il borsone e sconnesse il cavo dal telefono di Keith per inserirlo nel suo.

“Shiro,” Disse Keith lentamente con allarme e sospetto nella voce. “Che cosa stai facendo?”

“Ho detto che avremmo provato qualcosa.” Disse con nonchalance, girandosi per guardarli entrambi mentre scrollava nel telefono. “Vi ricordate il ballo che vi hanno insegnato a quel corso lo scorso anno? Quello per il saggio?”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, pensieroso, e Lance si picchiettò il mento, alzando gli occhi al soffitto cercando di ricordare. Aveva partecipato a un sacco di corsi in quegli anni e aveva imparato diversi balli. Era arrivato al punto in cui ne confondeva molti insieme, ma si ricordava molto bene il corso che aveva seguito con Keith.

Si ricordava di come Keith si scegliesse sempre un posto davanti. Di come passasse ogni momento libero con le cuffie in testa, evitando il resto di loro. Di come continuasse sempre, sempre a allenarsi. Di come Lance avesse passato gran parte del tempo a guardarlo. Non gli ci era voluto molto per notarlo. Era palesemente uno dei migliori ballerini nella stanza. A parte Lance, ovvio. Ed era proprio per quel motivo che aveva sentito subito il bisogno di fare colpo su di lui, di dimostrare quanto valeva. Aveva tentato di incrociare il suo sguardo nello specchio, di accaparrarsi un posto vicino a lui per tirarsela un po’. Ma per quanto ci avesse provato, non gli aveva mai cavato alcun tipo di reazione. Keith era stoico e un bacchettone e si atteggiava come se _sapesse_ di essere bravo, come se non volesse interagire con nessuno. Il che aveva grattugiato i nervi di Lance e alimentato il suo desiderio di essere _migliore_ di lui.

Era solo per quello che si ricordava il ballo che avevano fatto al saggio.

Schioccò le dita, ghignando quando gli tornò in mente. “Uptown Funk.”

Shiro annuì, un sorriso sulle labbra mentre riportava lo sguardo sul telefono. “Esatto. Avete ballato entrambi molto bene, se non ricordo male.”

“Ti ricordi bene a metà,” Disse Lance, ghignando. “ _Io_ ho ballato bene. Non saprei dirti Keith-boy qui.” Fece scattare un pollice sopra la spalla, ignorando l’occhiataccia di Keith.

Shiro alzò lo sguardo a quelle parole, osservandoli entrambi. “Te lo ricordi?”

“Pfff, certo che me lo ricordo,” Disse con voce strascicata, rollando la testa di lato. Sventolò una mano in direzione di Shiro. “Conosco quella routine come il palmo della mia mano.” Alzò la mano in questione – quando si era fatto quel taglio sulle nocche?

Il sorriso di Shiro sembrava divertito. “Bene. Keith?”

Keith scrollò le spalle e annuì. “Me lo ricordo.”

“Oooo, qualcuno qui fa lo spaccone.” Disse Lance, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

“E tu invece no?”

“Perché non ci fai vedere cosa sai fare, codino?” Non era il miglior nomignolo offensivo che potesse usare, ma _maledizione_ se quel codino non lo distraeva. Davvero, come cavolo faceva a tirarsi su quel taglio di capelli orrendo e farlo sembrare così dannatamente carino? E il suo collo era decisamente troppo lungo e snello e doveva coprirselo tipo subito.

“Potrei farlo!”

“Bene, ora che abbiamo sistemato tutto-”

“Non abbiamo sistemato un bel niente!” Sbottarono entrambi allo stesso tempo, girandosi di scatto per guardarlo storto.

Shiro alzò le mani in difesa, stringendo ancora il telefono. Il suo sorriso si allargò mentre li osservava, e si lasciò addirittura sfuggire una risata. Lance aggrottò la fronte. “Okay, sentite, calmatevi per un secondo.”

“Sono calmo.” Disse Keith con un po’ troppa enfasi.

“Anch’io!” Aggiunse Lance, guardando male l’altro ragazzo.

“Quindi non vi dispiacerà ballare?” Chiese, le sopracciglia inarcate.

“Per niente. Gliela faccio vedere io a quel mullet-boy lì che sono meglio di lui.” Disse Lance, lanciando il suo borsone di lato e scrocchiandosi il collo. Intrecciò le dita e le scrocchiò portandole di fronte a lui per poi sciogliere il resto degli arti. Molleggiò dondolando sui piedi. “Facciamolo, Shiro.”

Keith aggrottò appena le sopracciglia, le labbra strette in una linea sottile. “Lance, questa non dovrebbe essere una gara-”

“ _Facciamolo_ , Shiro.” Disse Lance ad alta voce e con impazienza. Poteva sentire che Keith lo stava fissando, ma lo ignorò.  
“Sai che è per dimostrarvi che _potete_ ballare in coppia. Ho scelto questa canzone solo perché so che è abbastanza facile e perché la sapete entrambi-”

“Fai partire la musica!”

Shiro sospirò e si arrese, premendo lo schermo del telefono.

Non appena le case diffusero i primi beat di _Uptown Funk_ , Lance entrò subito in azione. Si mise laterale, un braccio piegato e la mano al lato del volto, l’altro braccio di fronte a lui, muovendolo a ritmo. Camminò in avanti con passi sbiechi. Dopo un paio di beat, cambiò lato. Poteva vedere Keith fare i suoi stessi movimenti nello specchio a muro.

Si voltarono in avanti, schioccando le dita lungo il fianco per poi sollevare le braccia e farle passare sopra la testa, indicando di lato. Fecero qualche passo indietro, muovendo i fianchi e facendo ondeggiare le braccia. Poi il ritmo entrò nel vivo e sollevarono le braccia per poi afferrare il cavallo dei pantaloni e rollare i fianchi. E poi presero a muoversi veloci, spingendo le ginocchia dentro e fuori a ritmo, lanciando le braccia ai lati. Disegnarono il profilo dei loro corpi con le mani. Si girarono e fecero un paio di passi prima di fare un salto all’indietro.

Lance sentì un brivido attraversagli il corpo mentre guardava i loro movimenti allo specchio. Non era come al corso, dove tutti facevano la stessa cosa ma leggermente fuori tempo. Lance aveva sempre vantato un grande senso del ritmo e non riusciva per niente ad accettare che la gran parte delle persone, per quanto brave che fossero, tendeva ad andare leggermente fuori tempo quando si lasciavano prendere la mano. Keith, invece… Keith si muoveva a tempo, ogni suo movimento era calcolato e preciso. Guardando i loro riflessi, notò che erano sincronizzati alla perfezione. Con la musica e l’uno con l’altro. Ogni mossa e movimento allo stesso tempo e con la stessa angolazione.

A dirla tutta... stavano bene insieme. Ballando a quel modo. Lance poteva sentirne il brivido scuotergli le vene e non riuscì a trattenere un sorriso luminoso. Quando alzò lo sguardo vide che anche Shiro stava ghignando.

L’adrenalina gli allagò la mente e si sentì finalmente prendere dalla musica. Chiuse gli occhi e lasciò che il suo corpo sentisse il movimento. Le sue gambe si muovevano, i suoi fianchi, le braccia, la testa che dondolava a ritmo e si sentiva così _bene_.  
Quando la canzone arrivò poco prima del ritornello, la sua memoria si fece leggermente annebbiata. Ma non era un problema. Aveva una vaga idea di come continuava e iniziò a improvvisare. Aprì gli occhi, guardandosi allo specchio. Scrollò le spalle, i passi fluidi che scivolavano a tempo. Rollò le anche e si rivolse un ghigno. _Hot damn_.  
Il ritmo si fece serrato e se lo _sentiva_ tutto. Ne era schiavo. Si muoveva, dondolava, swingava. Non prestava più attenzione ai passi o a quello che facevano le sue mani. Lo _sentiva_ e basta.  
“Che stai _facendo_.” La voce di Keith lo riportò alla realtà.  
Spalancò gli occhi e inciampò sui suoi stessi piedi, saltellando e cercando di tenersi in equilibrio con le braccia infuori. Poi sollevò la testa, gli occhi assottigliati, e scoccò un’occhiataccia a Keith. Il ragazzo teneva le mani sui fianchi e un cipiglio incazzato. Al diavolo, come aveva anche solo potuto pensare che Keith potesse essere _gentile_.

“Si può sapere che problemi hai?” Urlò Lance, alzando le braccia al cielo.

“Che roba era _quella_?” Fece scattare il braccio per indicarlo.

Lance raddrizzò la schiena e si mise una mano sul fianco, inclinando la testa di lato e lasciando l’altro braccio lungo il fianco. “Uh, _ballare_? Pensavo che fossimo in una scuola di ballo?”

L’espressione di Keith si indurì ancora di più. “Non stavi neanche più facendo i passi giusti!”

“Si chiama improvvisare. Ne hai mai sentito parlare?”

“Non puoi improvvisare una coreografia!”

“Posso e l’ho appena fatto!”

“Se lo fai non siamo più in sincronia!”

“Non puoi soffocare la mia creatività!”

“Il punto è vedere se riusciamo a ballare _insieme_ , non farti i cazzi tuoi e fare quello che ti pare!”

Lance incrociò le braccia al petto e si girò un poco, tirando su il mento con uno sbuffo. “Sei solo geloso perché stavo facendo meglio di te.”

Keith emise un gemito. Incrociò un braccio al petto e si schiaffò l’altra mano sul volto, trascinandola verso il basso fino a quando non finì a penzoloni di fronte a lui. Si girò e guardò storto Shiro, che era rimasto in piedi nella parte anteriore della sala; ogni traccia del suo sorriso era svanita. “Non posso lavorare con lui!” Disse Keith, indicando Lance con rabbia. “È un idiota. Non posso ballare con uno che non riesce a seguire neanche una coreografia così semplice.”

Lance si arruffò, le spalle alte e la schiena rigida. Tutto l’entusiasmo che aveva provato guardandosi ballare allo specchio con Keith era svanito. Volato fuori dalla finestra. Andato per sempre. Non ne avrebbe più sentito parlare. Morto e sepolto. Iniziava perfino a dubitare di averlo mai provato.

“Ah sì? Beh, io non posso ballare con qualcuno che ha un palo piantato su per il culo!” Urlò Lance sopra la musica, riportando la loro attenzione su di sé. Marciò a passi pesanti verso il punto in cui aveva abbandonato il suo borsone e se lo mise su una spalla.

“Lance-” Era Shiro. La sua voce era dolce ma ferma, implorante e supplicante. Sembrava un po’ triste e Lance poté sentire quel senso di colpa di non volerlo deludere che gli si arrampicava su per la gola. Lo ricacciò indietro.

“No,” Disse, sollevando una mano. “Se è questo quello che mi becco per essermi divertito un po’, allora me ne vado.”

“Lance,” La sua voce ora era più severa. “Keith non intendeva-”

“Oh, penso proprio di sì invece. E va bene così.” Stava camminando all’indietro verso la porta. “È stato un pensiero carino, Shiro, e apprezzo che tu abbia cercato di aiutarmi, ma sappiamo tutti che non funzionerà.”

“Lance-”

Girò sui talloni mentre la canzone finiva e tenne sollevata una mano per salutarlo da dietro la spalla. “A dopo, Shiro. Buona fortuna per le audizioni.”

Non salutò Keith. Non lo guardò quando si chiuse la porta alle spalle. Non voleva pensare a _lui_. Non avrebbe neanche dovuto provare a ballarci insieme. Lance sapeva di essere una persona difficile con cui lavorare, glielo dicevano da _anni_. Ma sapete cosa? Lo stesso valeva per Keith. Con quel suo cipiglio di disapprovazione e quel suo sguardo giudicante e la sua aria da santarellino.  
Lance era _bravo_ a ballare. E lo sapeva. Era l’unica cosa nella vita in cui _sapeva_ di essere bravo. Ne era orgoglioso. E non avrebbe certo lasciato che quel ragazzo k-popparo col mullet glielo portasse via. Al diavolo quanto fosse bono con quel codino e quanto fossero belli i suoi occhi.

Lance voleva urlare. Aveva fin troppe cose nella mente, si sentiva il petto stretto in una morsa e aveva passato tutto il giorno a guardare le sue speranze che venivano demolite. Aveva solo bisogno di sfogarsi. E quindi lo fece. Marciò giù per le scale, uscì nel parcheggio, inclinò la testa all’indietro e urlò. Era forte, senza parole, e fece volare via parecchi uccellini, che si rifugiarono sui fili del telefono lì vicino. Era pieno di frustrazione per il mondo, per se stesso, per Shiro, per Keith, per quelle stupide regole e quelle stupide audizioni.

Quando si fu svuotato, si sentì meglio.

Si sistemò il borsone sulle spalle, ficcò le mani in tasca e arrancò fin dentro la palazzina. Non voleva andare nella sua sala. Era troppo vicina alla fonte della sua frustrazione. Dunque si fermò al terzo piano e si diresse verso la 3C. Spalancò la porta senza tante cerimonie, senza bussare, e se la chiuse alle spalle.

Pidge e Hunk erano in piedi al centro della sala, gli occhi incollati all’orologio sulla parete. Nessuno dei due lo guardò.

Pidge annuì, le mai sui fianchi. “Come pensavo. Meno di un minuto. Hunk, me lo devi.”

Hunk alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò al computer, che era collegato alle casse. “Sì, sì, ci fermiamo a prendere un milkshake quando torniamo a casa.”

Lance emise un gemito rumoroso e muto, marciò verso un lato della stanza e lanciò il borsone a terra. Cadde sulle ginocchia e vi seppellì la faccia, rimanendo sdraiato a terra con le braccia e le gambe inerti.

“Andiamo, amico. Abbiamo sentito le tue urla incazzate da qui.” Disse Hunk, mettendo in pausa la canzone che stava andando. “Che è successo?”

Pidge sospirò. “Hai bisogno di tempo per deprimerti prima di lamentarti?” Si sentì un altro gemito, un po’ più pietoso dei precedenti. “Immaginavo. Hunk, il nostro patetico figlio ha bisogno di tempo per pensare, quindi possiamo anche concentrarci di nuovo sul ritornello.”

“Ci sta. Ehi, Lance, quando hai finito di deprimerti, puoi aiutarci a trovare delle buone transizioni pre e post ritornello?” Lance non rispose, ma sollevò un braccio e lo mise vicino alla testa, il pollice alzato. “Grande, sapevo che potevamo contare su di te, amico.”

“Mi dovete un milkshake per i miei servigi.” Borbottò nello zaino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> [Questa](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TwhHu8Rsz40&list=RDbSIYAzAqdtw&index=1) è la coreografia che mi ha ispirato il ballo che hanno imparato al corso.
> 
> Se postate qualcosa o fate dei disegni per questa fic, taggateli come “fic: shut up and dance with me” o “fic: suadwm” o lasciateci un link nei commenti, così possiamo vederli! ^_^
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice** :  
> Eccoci tornate con un altro capitolo di SUaDWM! Come sempre, ringrazio la mia instancabile beta [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203) per l'impegno e la passione con cui controlla le traduzioni <3
> 
> Fateci sapere cosa ne pensate della storia finora nei commenti, oppure lasciate un kudos o un bookmark! Ci vediamo al prossimo capitolo!


	3. You Drive Me Crazy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Perché non vuoi ammettere che vuoi una scusa per parlargli ancora?”  
> Keith spalancò gli occhi e alzò la testa di scatto per fissarla. “Che-” Le sue braccia cedettero e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono. Cadde sulle ginocchia, tenendosi su appena in tempo per evitare di fracassarsi il mento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Okay, dunque… Ho una scaletta di cose che voglio che succedano per ogni capitolo e scrivo fino a quando non escono tutte le cose di quel capitolo. Fino a quando non mi sembra… giusto, capite? Questo capitolo l’ho chiuso con 16.5k di parole, ma porca merda, non posso garantirvi che succederà sempre. Voglio dire, di solito scrivo capitoli lunghi, ma questo capitolo…! Non vi prendevo in giro quando dicevo che quello che scrivo è “più lungo del dovuto” lmAO
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice** :  
> Eccoci tornate con un nuovo capitolo! La prossima settimana le lezioni riprenderanno a pieno regime, dunque non potremo assicurarvi che riusciremo a caricare un capitolo ogni due settimane. Tenteremo comunque di rispettare le tempistiche che ci siamo auto-imposte...!
> 
> Buona lettura, fateci sapere cosa ne pensate nei commenti! <3

Keith stava per finire l’ultimo giro del secondo chilometro quando sentì la presenza di suo fratello maggiore alle spalle. Continuò a guardare avanti e non si curò di togliersi le cuffiette. “Shiro, no.”

Lo vide accelerare la corsa ed entrare nel suo campo visivo, facendogli segno di togliersi le cuffiette. Keith sbuffò e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma lo accontentò. “Non ho detto niente.” Disse Shiro appena si fu tolto una cuffietta, lasciandola penzolante.

Keith gli scoccò un’occhiata gelida. “Mi stai per chiedere di Lance, non è vero?” Il sorriso di Shiro si fece imbarazzato. Aprì la bocca per parlare, ma Keith lo interruppe. “No.” Riprese a guardare in avanti e aumentò il passo per superarlo. Non ci volle molto prima che Shiro gli si affiancasse di nuovo.

“Keith, ascoltami-”

“Non ci ballo con lui.”

“Sarebbe un’ottima opportunità per entrambi.”

Keith strinse le labbra con disapprovazione, ma dentro stava gemendo. Shiro stava usando _quella_ voce. Tutti la chiamavano la sua voce da padre, ma per Keith era sempre stata quella di suo fratello maggiore. La voce che usava quando Keith faceva scenate. La voce che usava quando Keith voleva arrendersi. La voce che usava quando Keith aveva bisogno di gentilezza e di una mano che lo guidasse. Era morbida, così gentile, piena di una preoccupazione genuina e incondizionata, ma con quella sfumatura seriosa che gli faceva mordere la lingua.

Keith sapeva che voleva solo aiutarlo, ma non intendeva cedere. Quindi evitò il suo sguardo e continuò a fissare davanti a sé.

“Keith.” Dolcezza e pazienza. Ugh, Keith a volte lo odiava.

“Non mi interessano le regionali, Shiro.”

L’uomo sospirò, e Keith lo intravide mentre scuoteva la testa. “So che _dici_ così-”

“E sono serio.”

“-ma, penso che dovresti ripensarci.”

“E perché dovrei farlo?” Chiese, arido. Non sapeva perché gli stesse dando corda. Aveva fatto un buon lavoro cercando di evitare l’argomento. Non era la prima volta che Shiro tentava di metterlo alle strette dopo che lui e Lance avevano ballato insieme il giorno prima. Poteva semplicemente andarsene, lasciar perdere il suo allenamento in palestra e andare via. La macchina ce l’aveva. Ma… qualcosa lo teneva fermo lì. Testardaggine, probabilmente. Sapeva che Shiro sarebbe ritornato sull’argomento fino a quando non si sarebbero chiariti. Aveva quella luce negli occhi che Keith conosceva fin troppo bene. Shiro poteva essere testardo tanto quanto lui.

“Dovresti esibirti, Keith. Sei bravo. Molto bravo. Potresti andare lontano se solo te ne dessi la possibilità.” Eccolo lì. L’inizio del suo discorso per farlo sentire in colpa. Shiro era un maestro in quello. Lo manipolava con quella sua voce gentile e premurosa perché sapeva che Keith odiava deluderlo. Era crudele e ingiusto.

“Non vedo come una gara mi possa aiutare.” Ringhiò e, non appena lo disse, capì di aver commesso uno errore. Il sorriso di Shiro era quello di chi aveva appena individuato una breccia nella sua armatura, uno spiraglio nella sua determinazione.

“Tu ami ballare, no?”

“Che razza di domanda è? Sai che mi piace.”

“Vuoi farci qualcosa con questa tua passione, giusto? Costruirci un qualche tipo di carriera?”

Keith scrollò le spalle e superò dei corridori più lenti per nascondere il volto. “Non saprei. Forse. Non ci ho pensato.”

Il tono di Shiro era di rimprovero. “Sappiamo entrambi che ci hai pensato. Il modo migliore che hai per iniziare è di farti conoscere. Fatti _vedere_. Sei davvero bravo, Keith, ma non andrai da nessuna parte se rimani a ballare in una stanza da solo.”  
“Questo lo _so_ , Shiro, ma-”

“E le regionali sono una perfetta occasione per dimostrare chi sei.” Keith fece il broncio e distolse lo sguardo. Sapeva che aveva ragione, ma questo non significava che ne fosse felice. Shiro aveva passato abbastanza tempo con lui da percepire che si era irrigidito. La sua voce si ammorbidì e inclinò la testa, facendogli un sorriso. “Sei bravo abbastanza da andare alle regionali, se ci provi. È un buon modo di farti un nome in qualcosa che ami.”

Per tutta risposta, Keith grugnì e afferrò la cuffietta a penzoloni per evitare che rimbalzasse selvaggiamente. “Sto per fare i miei sprint. Mi vieni dietro, vecchietto?”

Shiro inarcò un sopracciglio, un sorriso che gli tirava le labbra. “Non puoi scappare dai tuoi problemi, Keith.”

“Guardami.” Disse impassibile, reprimendo il tic che gli tirava l’angolo della bocca. Si fermò appena dopo la curva della pista coperta e dondolò sui piedi, lo sguardo fisso sulla fine del rettilineo.

“Quanti giri?”

“Tre di sprint e uno di jogging. In serie.” Sciolse le spalle facendo scrocchiare il collo da entrambi i lati. La canzone che stava andando nelle sue cuffiette era quasi alla fine.

“Quando avrai finito potremo parlare?”

Keith scrollò le spalle e si rimise la cuffietta nell’orecchio. “Ci penserò. Se avrai ancora fiato in corpo, vecchietto.”

Shiro aggrottò la fronte. “Non sono così vecchio.”

Keith si tirò una ciocca di capelli, un sorrisino che gli tirava le labbra. “Ti stanno già diventando grigi.”

Shiro si scostò automaticamente la ciocca bianca di capelli dalla fronte. Gli ricadde nello stesso punto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia e borbottò: “Allura mi ha detto che mi donano.” Era un’affermazione, ma Keith vi percepì una domanda imbarazzata.

Alzò gli occhi al cielo e si abbassò, mettendosi in posizione pronto a partire. “I tuoi capelli sono _belli_. Ti stanno bene.”

Shiro si illuminò. “Lo pensi davvero?”

La canzone che sentiva nelle orecchie finì, e Keith rivolse un ghigno a suo fratello. “Certo, perché sei _vecchio_.” E poi la sua playlist per lo sprint partì, tutte canzoni con un ritmo veloce che pompava, e prese il volo.

Keith amava correre. Da sempre. Era catartico e lo aiutava sempre a liberargli la mente. Amava quel bruciore nei polmoni e quel piacevole dolorino nel corpo. Era una delle sue vie di fuga preferite. Prima che Shiro lo iniziasse al ballo, era la sua via di fuga principale. Era come se niente potesse ferirlo fintanto che continuava a correre. Non doveva affrontare niente mentre si muoveva.

Non gli ci volle molto per acquistare velocità, muovendo il suo corpo più veloce che poteva. Respirava veloce, le gambe lo spingevano e le braccia che si muovevano ai lati. La musica lo spingeva ad andare avanti, lo faceva continuare a correre. Il ritmo andava a tempo con il cuore che gli martellava nel petto. Schivò abilmente le altre persone sulla pista, sfrecciando tra loro. I suoi talloni quasi non toccavano il suolo. Il sangue gli cantava nelle vene, il vento schioccava intorno a lui e si sentì _vivo_.

Cercò di non pensare a come quella sensazione fosse molto simile a quando aveva ballato con Lance.

Per un attimo, si permise di dimenticare. Si dimenticò di Shiro. Si dimenticò delle regionali. Si dimenticò di Lance e del dolore malcelato nella sua voce quando se ne era andato frettolosamente il giorno prima. Si dimenticò della sua schiena che si allontanava. Si dimenticò del grido di rabbia che aveva sentito nel parcheggio. Si dimenticò del modo in cui gli si era stretto il petto quando Lance aveva detto che non avrebbe mai ballato con lui. Era stato Keith a iniziare. Non aveva motivo di sentirsi ferito perché Lance gli aveva dato ragione.

Si dimenticò tutto e si concentrò solo sull’andare avanti e spingere il suo corpo ad andare più veloce che poteva.

Dopo due giri, sentì che stava rallentando e Shiro gli si affiancò. Non parlarono. Aveva il fiatone ed erano troppo concentrati sullo schivare gli altri corridori. Ma continuarono a correre insieme.

Quando terminarono il terzo giro, Keith rallentò in una corsetta. Ansimava e il suo cuore stava ancora martellando nel petto e la musica gli squillava nelle orecchie, spingendolo a non fermarsi. Ma si concesse una breve pausa. Shiro gliene sembrò grato e rallentò a sua volta. Keith lo guardò di sbieco e Shiro gli rivolse un ghigno indicando il suo orecchio. Keith si tolse la cuffietta con una certa riluttanza.

“Un giorno di questi finisce che investi qualcuno.” Cercò di sembrare serio, ma il suo sforzo si dissolse nel suo tono scherzoso e nel fiatone.

Keith scrollò le spalle. “Non è ancora successo.”

Erano quasi a metà giro e il loro respiro stava tornando a un ritmo più regolare. Shiro parlò di nuovo. “Non è così male, sai.”

Alla faccia di voler calmare i battiti del suo cuore. “Non so di chi tu stia parlando.”

“Lance.”

Keith sentì il suo cuore battere più forte e ne diede la colpa alla musica e allo sprint. Non era possibile che solo il _nome_ di quel ragazzo lo emozionasse così tanto. “Stiamo pensando allo stesso tipo? Perché il Lance a cui penso io è decisamente pessimo.”

“Ha solo… ha una personalità molto forte.”

Keith proruppe in una risata breve e tagliente prima di rispondere. “Se lo dici tu.”

“Dovresti dargli una possibilità.”

Keith si stava già rimettendo la cuffietta nell’orecchio, assicurandosi che fosse ben inserita. “Scusa, Shiro, non ti sento. Devo correre.”

E fece di corsa la curva della pista, lanciandosi di nuovo in uno sprint. Sentì che Shiro urlava il suo nome, ma non si girò. Rimase in testa con facilità quella volta. Poteva sentire i suoi passi pesanti risuonare alle sue spalle e a volte lo intravedeva con la coda dell’occhio mentre schivava altre persone, ma non rallentò né gli diede occasione di raggiungerlo.

Quando finì i suoi giri di sprint rallentò in una corsetta un po’ più lenta di quella precedente. Iniziava a sentire il bruciore nelle gambe e si sentiva alla grande. Quando Shiro gli si affiancò non dovette dire neanche una parola perché Keith si togliesse una cuffietta. Non si dissero niente per mezzo giro, accontentandosi di riprendere fiato. Stavano bene in quel silenzio e, per un breve momento, Keith pensò che forse Shiro aveva finalmente lasciato perdere.

Figurati se era così fortunato.

“Vincere le regionali e andare alle nazionali è un ottimo modo per farsi scoprire.” Disse Shiro, ansimando tra una parola e l’altra, e si voltò per rivolgere a Keith un sorriso trionfale. “Ci starebbe bene sul tuo CV.”

Keith gemette e girò la testa per scoccargli un’occhiata piatta. “So di averti preso in giro perché sei vecchio, ma ora sembri davvero un padre.”

Shiro ridacchiò, massaggiandosi la nuca. “Però non sbaglio, no?”

Keith distolse lo sguardo e borbottò: “No…” Poteva quasi sentire quel suo sorrisino di merda e decise di ignorarlo. “Ti stai limitando a elencare una lista precompilata di cose da dirmi per convincermi?”

“È così ovvio?” Keith gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma Shiro rise e basta. “Ho pensato che non era male prepararmi qualcosa.”

“Non sono uno a cui fare i tuoi discorsi, Shiro. Non hai bisogno di copioni per parlare con me.”

“Con quanto testardo sei? Ne ho proprio bisogno. È meglio che mi pianifichi i punti più importanti in anticipo così che possa rispondere al fuoco quando cerchi di abbattermi.”

Keith grugnì e distolse lo sguardo, afferrando la cuffietta in vista dell’ultima curva. Il suo corpo ronzava di energia, pronto a sprintare di nuovo. Pronto ad allontanarsi da Shiro prima che avesse la possibilità di fargli scomparire ancora di più la sua determinazione. Si era indebolita e la cosa non gli piaceva. Questa voleva spuntarla.

“Almeno non ho un _copione_ sul serio.” Incalzò Shiro con una nota divertita nella voce. “Come facevo quando eravamo bambini.”

Keith lo guardò di sbieco, incapace di nascondere il sorrisino che gli aveva curvato le labbra. “E vedo che non te lo sei neanche scritto sul braccio. Stai crescendo.”

“Che tu ci creda o meno, _sono_ capace di tormentarti anche senza una lista scritta.”

“Te lo sei imparato a memoria, vero?”

Il suo sorriso si fece imbarazzato e abbassò lo sguardo per poi distoglierlo, prima di guardare Keith di sbieco. “Già, Allura mi ha aiutato.” Potevano anche starsi allenando e la loro pelle essersi arrossata per lo sforzo, ma Keith sarebbe dovuto essere cieco per non vedere il rossore che gli colorava le guance.

Capì che era la sua occasione di ribaltare la situazione e lasciò che il suo sorrisino si allargasse. “A proposito della tua ragazza, dov’è ora?”

Shiro fece scattare lo sguardo su di lui, il sorriso svanito e le labbra strette in un piccolo broncio. Il suo rossore era ancora più intenso. “Non è la mia ragazza.” Cercò di sembrare deciso. Keith lo sapeva. Ed era un tentativo adorabile. Ma gli uscì più come un broncio.

Keith non riuscì a trattenersi e gettò la testa all’indietro, ridendo. “Come vuoi, campione. Non inganni nessuno qui.”

Shiro fece il muso e distolse lo sguardo, fissando davanti a sé. “Perché pensi che sappia dov’è?”

Keith sbuffò ridendo. “Perché venite sempre in palestra insieme. Se tu sei qui, c’è anche lei.”

“Dopo aver fatto sollevamento pesi è andata al vogatore…” Borbottò, girandosi. Forse per nascondere il suo rossore, ma Keith poteva vedere che gli aveva preso anche il collo.

Keith rise di nuovo. “Oddio, ma che _sciccheria_. Era forse nella squadra di canottaggio della sua lussuosa scuola privata inglese?” Shiro lo guardò, le labbra strette in una linea sottile, le sopracciglia aggrottate. Aprì la bocca, la richiuse, e nel suo volto si dipinsero tutta una serie di emozioni. Keith alzò le sopracciglia, ghignando. “Ho _indovinato_ , vero? Oddio, che figata.”

“Keith.” C’era un piagnucolio esasperato nella sua voce. Keith non si sentiva in colpa neanche un po’. Se non riusciva a reggere qualche presa in giro, non avrebbe dovuto punzecchiarlo, tanto per cominciare.

“Scusa, Shiro, non ti sento.” Disse, ficcandosi di nuovo la cuffietta nell’orecchio. Fecero la curva e si trovarono di fronte il rettilineo. Keith alzò lo sguardo e si ritrovò subito a guardare la donna che era appena entrata dalla porta. Allura si mise una ciocca ribelle di cappelli bianchi dietro l’orecchio e fissò la pista. Keith fece un sorrisino a Shiro. “Sembra che sia arrivata la tua ragazza. Non vorrai perdere contro il tuo fratellino. Sarebbe imbarazzante.”

Rise davanti all’espressione terribilmente imbarazzata e orripilata di Shiro e partì di scatto per poi sentirlo urlare ancora il suo nome. Quella volta gli diede del filo da torcere. Non sapeva se Shiro voleva fare colpo su Allura per davvero, dimostrargli che poteva tenere il passo o se stava solo cercando di inseguirlo per placcarlo e sottometterlo con una presa al collo. In ogni caso, non sarebbe rimasto lì fermo per scoprirlo.

Si sforzò ancora più di prima, l’adrenalina che gli ruggiva nelle vene per l’inseguimento. Volò oltre Allura e le rivolse un sorriso selvaggio che le si riflesse sul volto mentre la superava. Quando affrontò la prima curva lanciò un’occhiata da dietro la spalla e si sorprese di vedere Shiro dietro di lui. La sua faccia era tirata per la concentrazione. Le braccia si muovevano velocemente mentre lo caricava.

Keith lanciò un urletto che si trasformò subito in risata mentre ritornò a guardare di fronte a lui, tagliando la curva il più stretto possibile evitando la gente senza perdere velocità. Sentiva i polmoni bruciare, i piedi che quasi non toccavano il suolo e il fianco che gli pulsava. Non gli importava. Andò avanti. Alla curva successiva, guardò indietro di nuovo e notò che Shiro non aveva recuperato di molto, ma non lo aveva neanche seminato.

Quando superarono di nuovo Allura, la ragazza si era appoggiata al muro vicino alla porta, le braccia incrociate al petto e un piccolo sorriso divertito sulle labbra. Gli fece un piccolo saluto con la mano e lui alzò la mano in risposta.

Non aveva mai rallentato in tre giri di corsa. Si sentiva _vivo_. Non facevano un inseguimento del genere da _anni_. Capitava molto più spesso quando erano piccoli e di solito succedeva quando spingeva Shiro oltre il limite della sua pazienza. Il che, a dirla tutta, era un limite molto difficile da raggiungere e Keith era orgoglioso del fatto di essere uno dei pochi che poteva far soffrire suo fratello a quel modo.

Quando affrontò l’ultima curva si concesse un’andatura più lenta e si rilassò con una corsetta. Si girò e ghignò da dietro la spalla, notando che Shiro aveva rallentato molto prima di lui. Teneva le mani sui fianchi e la testa all’indietro mentre il petto si sollevava per il respiro pesante. Keith prese a camminare e poi si fermò, aspettando che lo raggiungesse.

Aveva il respiro in fiamme e gli arti che vibravano di energia ancora da sfogare. Sentiva il bisogno di continuare a muoversi, ma non si poteva far sfuggire quell’occasione. “Stai perdendo colpi.” Disse, togliendosi una cuffietta mentre Shiro gli si affiancava. Continuarono a camminare sulla pista, ma Keith si sentiva le gambe di gelatina e quell’andatura era un cambio troppo drastico dal suo precedente scoppio di energia.

“Uno di questi giorni…” Ansimò.

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Certo, continua a sognare.”

Shiro aveva sempre avuto più resistenza di lui. Poteva andare avanti per chilometri e chilometri anche dopo che le gambe di Keith avevano ceduto, sempre che tenesse un’andatura regolare. Ma Keith l’aveva e l’avrebbe sempre battuto in velocità. Quando si trattava di sprint e schivare ostacoli, Keith era più veloce. Poteva resistere di più. Il suo corpo era fatto apposta per quel tipo di sforzo. Shiro si stancava troppo velocemente cercando di raggiungerlo.

Keith non intendeva che il suo _piano_ era quello di stancare suo fratello con gli sprint perché non gli rompesse più con quella storia delle regionali, ma ehi, gli andava bene.

Diede una pacca sulla spalla a Shiro. “Io continuo a correre. Perché non vai a salutare la tua ragazza?”

Shiro aggrottò la fronte. “Keith, avevi detto che avremmo parlato.” Disse, ancora ansante.

Keith gli rivolse un sorrisino. “Ho detto che ci avrei pensato.” Si rimise la cuffietta e si allontanò con una corsetta, intenzionato a completare il suo giro prima di fare un ultimo sprint. Giusto per dissuadere Shiro dal seguirlo.

“Keith-”

“ _Ciao_ , Shiro!” Lo sentì chiamare il suo nome dietro di lui. Allura scosse la testa quando le passò di fianco.

Completò il suo giro di corsa leggera e iniziò gli sprint. Non era divertente quanto avere Shiro che lo rincorreva e si era stancato abbastanza da non riuscire più a raggiungere la sua velocità massima. Però aveva fatto abbastanza giri da far capire agli altri corridori che dovevano togliersi dalla sua strada, anche se si beccava comunque delle occhiatacce da parte loro quando li superava. Quando passò di fronte alla porta, notò che Shiro e Allura si erano spostati nello spazio tra la pista e la stanza dei pesi. Stavano parlando, e la mano di lei era sul braccio di Shiro, che teneva in mano una bottiglietta d’acqua.

Resistette all’impulso di scuotere la testa. Non capiva come mai suo fratello provasse anche solo a negarlo.

Sprintò solo per due giri prima di rallentare la corsa nel terzo, poi si abbandonò a una corsetta tranquilla nel quarto e terminò con un giro di camminata. Mentre camminava, mandò avanti la sua playlist per gli sprint e fece partire delle cover di canzoni pop con la chitarra acustica. Finito il giro si fermò in uno degli angoli a lato della pista e iniziò a fare stretching. C’erano già un po’ di persone lì che facevano yoga su dei materassini o che facevano stretching prima o dopo una corsa.

Stava allungando il braccio tenendolo vicino al petto quando sentì un picchiettio sulla spalla. Si girò con la bocca già aperta per dire a Shiro di _piantarla_ una buona volta, ma la richiuse di scatto alla vista di Allura. Lei gli camminò intorno per pararglisi di fronte, il braccio esattamente nella sua stessa posizione. Sorrideva, i capelli raccolti in una coda pazzesca che le ricadeva a cascata lungo la schiena, e indossava dei semplici pantaloni da yoga e un tank top largo. Anche se la sua pelle scura luccicava di sudore, la sua bellezza oscurava tutti i presenti.

Keith sarà anche stato un gay fatto e finito, ma non era cieco e Allura era davvero bella, anche dopo aver passato parecchie ore in palestra. Non era per niente giusto.

Keith aggrottò la fronte, sospettoso e guardingo. “È Shiro che ti ha mandata, vero?” Guardò dietro la spalla e, come previsto, vide Shiro camminare sulla pista con una bottiglia d’acqua in mano. Quando incontrò lo sguardo truce di Keith, gli sorrise e sollevò il pollice. Il ragazzo gli fece il muso, ma riportò la sua attenzione su Allura quando lei gli tolse una cuffietta dall’orecchio.

“Ti dispiace se mi unisco a te?” Chiese, ed era così dolce e falsamente innocente che Keith non riuscì a dirle di no.

“Te ne andresti se ti dicessi di sì?”

Il sorriso di lei si allargò. “Nope.”

Scrollò le spalle e passò all’altro braccio. “Allora immagino che non abbia importanza.”

“No, immagino di no.” Fecero un po’ di stretching in un silenzio che era quasi una benedizione, poi lei parlò di nuovo. “Quindi… Shiro mi ha detto che pensi di fare le audizioni per le regionali.” Disse mentre erano entrambi seduti a terra, le gambe allungate, cercando di toccarsi le punte dei piedi. Keith si sentì leggermente orgoglioso quando riuscì ad afferrare la punta delle sue scarpe, andando un po’ oltre il limite di Allura.

Sollevò lo sguardo, le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Per niente. Le ho saltate.” Disse in tono piatto, non lasciandole spazio per replicare.

Allura, però, non sembrava colpita. “Mi ha detto che ha suggerito a te e a Lance di andarci come duo.” La sua voce era innocente, ma indagatrice.

Keith piegò la gamba destra verso l’interno, premendo il piede contro la coscia e piegandosi in avanti fino a quando il petto non fu quasi a contatto con la gamba. Sfruttò la nuova posizione per evitare di guardarla. “Ed è la peggiore idea che mio fratello abbia avuto da quando ha deciso di mettere lo sciroppo al cioccolato su una fetta di formaggio di Kraft Single.”

Allura si abbandonò a una risata. Non era una risata cristallina. Non tintinnava come delle campanelle in una radura con uccellini cinguettanti e il sole che brillava nel cielo. Era una risata profonda e di pancia. Una vera risata che veniva da dentro e senza freni, con dentro il suo cuore e la sua anima. Le prendeva tutto il volto ed era comunque bellissima. Capiva perché suo fratello era così perso di lei.

A dire il vero la sua risata… assomigliava molto a quella di Lance. Quella risata incontenibile e prorompente, rumorosa e implacabile. Sarebbe potuta essere brutta, poco raffinata, irritante… ma non lo era. Li faceva brillare ancora di più. Era contagiosa e ti faceva voglia di sentirla ancora, di farla continuare, di non fargli sparire quel sorriso dalle labbra.

Eeeee ora stava comparando la risata di Lance a quella di _Allura_ e quella era sicuramente una cosa che _non_ avrebbe dovuto fare. Perché l’aveva già detto prima, Allura era _bella_ e Lance era… beh, Lance.

“Beh, in sua difesa, penso che sia un’ottima idea.” Disse quando la sua risata si affievolì.

Keith evitò il suo sguardo e il suo sorriso cambiando gamba e quasi buttandosi faccia a terra facendo allungamenti. “È un’idea terribile, Allura. Non incoraggiarlo.”

“Aww, non fare così, Keith! Pensaci-”

“Ci ho pensato, e la risposta è no.”

“-vi siete persi entrambi le audizioni, ma le prossime sono quelle di coppia. Come ha detto Shiro, siete entrambi _molto_ più che capaci di mettere insieme una routine per allora. Siete pieni di talento e non ho dubbi che riuscirete ad andare lontano. Avete così tanta chimica.” Keith sollevò la testa abbastanza da rivolgerle una smorfia e lei ridacchiò, facendogli l’occhiolino. “Fidati, io queste cose le so.” Il suo sguardo si spostò automaticamente da lui alla pista, e si fece più tenero. Non serviva che si girasse per sapere che stava guardando Shiro. Immaginò che avesse ragione a _quel_ proposito. Lei e Shiro avevano una chimica _pazzesca_ fuori e sulla pista da ballo. Ma si sbagliava decisamente sul suo conto.

Keith grugnì, richiamando la sua attenzione. “Scusa Allura, ma se c’è della chimica tra noi è quella che ti fa scoppiare il laboratorio e fa morire tutti in un incendio.”

Il sorriso di lei si allargò e c’era una scintilla di divertimento nei suoi occhi che Keith non apprezzò. “Il tipo migliore. Se riusciste a concentrare le vostre energie, _so_ che potreste formare un’ottima squadra.”

Keith stava già scuotendo la testa. Riportò entrambe le gambe di fronte a sé, i piedi uniti, e appoggiò le mani sulle caviglie usando i gomiti per spingere le ginocchia verso il basso. Si piegò in avanti, sentendo le cosce che tiravano.

“Shiro ha detto che avete ballato insieme ieri. Che eravate molto bravi!”

Keith le rivolse un’occhiataccia da sotto i capelli stringendo le labbra in una linea sottile. Poi distolse lo sguardo, tenendolo fisso a terra. “Non c’eri, Allura.” Brontolò. “Era… poco professionale. Tutto era iniziato alla grande, ma poi lui… Non lo so, ha detto che stava _improvvisando_ o roba simile e ha smesso di fare i passi giusti. Può andare bene quando si balla da soli, ma quella roba _non_ ci porterà da nessuna parte. Non se non riesce o se non vuole seguire le istruzioni. Non è neanche così _bravo_!” Allura stava ridacchiando e lui sollevò la testa, scuro in volto. “Che c’è?”  
“Okay, l’ultima parte _so_ che è una bugia. Lance è un ballerino fantastico. È solo che ha… una personalità forte.”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo. “È quello che ha detto anche Shiro ed è riduttivo. È borioso, competitivo a cazzo e insopportabile.”

“Okay, lascia stare com’è andata a finire e raccontami di quando tutto è cominciato alla grande.”

Keith gemette e si piegò in avanti fino ad appoggiare la fronte a terra.

“Keeeith, andiamo, a me puoi dirlo, sai.” Si allungò per dargli un colpetto sulla testa. “Non lo dirò neppure a Shiro, promesso.”

Gemette di nuovo. “È stato… grande. È riuscito a starmi dietro e facevamo tutto con un’angolazione perfetta ed era… Non lo so, divertente, circa…”

“Ah ha-”

“No!” Scattò Keith tirandosi su a sedere e scoccandole un’occhiataccia. “No, non capisci. È andato tutto bene per circa trenta secondi prima che mandasse tutto a puttane. Non _posso_ lavorare con qualcuno che non riesce a stare dietro a una coreografia.”  
“Ma lui _ce la fa_. L’hai detto tu stesso.”  
“Ma _non_ lo fa, è questo il problema.”

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che se riuscissimo a fargliela prendere più seriamente non ci sarebbero problemi?”

“Io-” Sbatté le palpebre. “Non è quello che-”

“E che se riusciamo a farlo collaborare, faresti l’audizione per le regionali con lui?”

“Non ho detto questo.” Si scurì e arricciò le labbra appoggiandosi all’indietro. “Sei subdola.”

Il sorriso di lei non si spense e piegò la testa di lato. “Non so di cosa tu stia parlando.”

“Ho paura per mio fratello.”

Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo e si mise sul fianco, le ginocchia raccolte sotto di lei. “Sai che ti dico? Facciamo una scommessa.”

Inarcò un sopracciglio, improvvisamente sospettoso. “Che tipo di scommessa?” Chiese lentamente.

“Una sfida di plank.” Si mise le mani sui fianchi, guardandolo seria. “Facciamo un plank tutti e due, il primo che si arrende, perde. Se vinco io mi devi promettere che penserai davvero, _sul serio_ , di dare a Lance una possibilità.”

“Allura, io non-”

Lei sollevò un dito, zittendolo. “Lascia che mi spieghi. Devi _parlargli_. A proposito di ballare insieme, per essere precisi. Avere un dialogo civile.”

Keith ebbe la sensazione che non ne sarebbe mai uscito. Shiro sarà anche stato testardo, ma Allura era implacabile. Se voleva fare di testa sua doveva stare al suo gioco. Si mise in ginocchio e incrociò le braccia al petto. “E se vinco io?”

“Non succederà.” Disse con un ghigno e un luccichio nei suoi occhi azzurri.

“Dammi corda.” Disse impassibile.

Lei scrollò le spalle. “Che cosa vuoi?”

“Se vinco, né tu né Shiro menzionerete più le regionali o il ballare con Lance. Il che _include_ cercare di convincere gli altri a convincere me.”

Gli offrì la mano. “Fatta.”

Quando le afferrò la mano, le dita sottili di lei si strinsero attorno alle sue con una forza sorprendente. Keith diede una rapida occhiata alle sue braccia scoperte e il suo sguardo si spostò sul suo volto. Non gli piacque il ghigno che vide. Indossò una lugubre maschera di determinazione e sciolse la stretta. “Facciamola finita.”

Si misero entrambi in posizione per il plank, tenendosi sulle punte dei piedi e sulle mani, la schiena dritta. Keith sapeva che la sua posizione era perfetta. Conosceva bene i plank e gli addominali e aveva resistenza per dimostrarlo. Sentì quella tensione familiare, lo sforzo nelle braccia, e ci si abituò. Gli era tanto familiare quanto gli sprint e si sarebbe goduto quel bruciore quando Allura avrebbe ceduto. E poi non avrebbe più sentito parlare di audizioni o di regionali o di duetti o di _Lance_.

Dieci minuti dopo, Keith realizzò che forse Allura non avrebbe ceduto così facilmente o velocemente come aveva sperato.

Teneva la testa leggermente sollevata e guardò storto Allura da sotto i capelli. Lei ricambiò il suo sguardo con ancora quel suo sorrisino sicuro di merda sulle labbra. Teneva gli occhi leggermente socchiusi, ma brillavano di determinazione, accesi dal fuoco della sfida.

Keith si pentì della sua decisione.

Poteva sentire un tremolio nelle viscere, e il leggero ondeggiare delle ginocchia gli diceva che stava per raggiungere il suo limite, ma rifiutò di arrendersi. Non quando Allura gli stava ghignando in faccia come se avesse già vinto. Le scoccò un’ultima occhiataccia e guardò in basso, tenendo la schiena dritta per alleviare un po’ della pressione. Almeno erano in silenzio, e gliene era grato. Si concentrò sulla sua respirazione e sgombrò la mente, ignorando le proteste del suo corpo.

Non sapeva quanto tempo fosse passato. Dieci persone intorno a loro arrivarono e se ne andarono. Inclinò la testa di lato quanto bastava per vedere le persone in pista. Qualunque cosa pur di tenere la mente distratta da quello che stava facendo. Li osservò correre. Il centro della pista era aperto e si poteva vedere il campo da basket del piano di sotto. Lo scricchiolio delle sneakers sul pavimento della palestra e il rumore delle palle che rimbalzavano rimbombavano e si confondevano con le grida e il chiacchiericcio. Sentiva ancora la musica che andava in un orecchio, il che gli forniva un altro motivo di distrazione.

“Come va?” La voce di Allura lo raggiunse, indesiderata.

“Bene.” Grugnì, stringendo i denti.

“Sicuro? Mi sembri un po’ tremolante.”

“Sto bene.” Ripeté, la voce dura. Non stava bene e lo sapeva. Le braccia gli tremavano e anche le gambe. Il bruciore che sentiva nella pancia si era trasformato da piacevole a insopportabile. Ma rimase in posizione.

“Se devo essere sincera, sei durato molto più di quanto mi aspettassi. Sono colpita.” Sembrava genuinamente colpita, per niente spocchiosa o beffarda. Ma Keith grugnì comunque e sollevò la testa per guardarla storto, le labbra strette per la concentrazione. Vide che anche le sue braccia tremavano, ma la sua espressione era sicura e per niente preoccupata e, in tutta onestà, sembrava molto più stabile di come si sentiva lui.

Porca merda, avrebbe dovuto saperlo. Si aspettava che fosse brava, ma era sicuro di essere meglio di lei.

Lei incrociò il suo sguardo e il suo sorrisino si fece malizioso. “Pronto ad arrenderti?”

“Neanche un po’.” Disse, e non stava mentendo. Non era pronto ad arrendersi. Se il suo corpo fosse pronto ad _arrendersi_ , invece, era una domanda completamente diversa. Forse poteva ancora farcela per qualche minuto però, se si concentrava bene e la ignorava. Doveva solo concentrarsi sul suo respiro, che si stava facendo corto. Si concentrò per inspirare con il naso ed espirare con la bocca. Chinò nuovamente la testa e chiuse gli occhi. _Ispira… Espira… Inspira_.  
“Perché non vuoi ammettere che _vuoi_ una scusa per parlargli ancora?”

Keith spalancò gli occhi e alzò la testa di scatto per fissarla. “Che-” Le sue braccia cedettero e i suoi muscoli si rilassarono. Cadde sulle ginocchia, tenendosi su appena in tempo per evitare di fracassarsi il mento. Si mise a sedere con la schiena dritta, lo sguardo spiritato. “Allura, che cazzo dici?!”

Si appoggiò sulle ginocchia con un leggero sospiro, sedendosi con molta più grazia di come aveva fatto lui. Incrociò le braccia al petto e inclinò la testa di lato. “Dico che ho appena vinto.”

“Che- tu-” Boccheggiò, agitando le mani e afferrando l’aria come alla ricerca di parole. “Hai barato!”

Lei rise. “E come avrei barato? Ti ho solo fatto una domanda! Perché? Solo a parlare di lui ti imbarazzi tutto?” Si sporse in avanti, abbassando di poco il mento e muovendo le sopracciglia.

Keith premette le labbra chiuse con forza, sentendo quel calore rivelatore salirgli su per il collo e raccogliersi nelle guance. Non aveva niente da dire. Non c’era niente che _potesse_ dire senza peggiorare tutto. Sbuffò e distolse lo sguardo, mettendosi in piedi. “Fa come vuoi, io me ne vado.”

Sentiva le gambe tremare mentre si allontanava e fece del suo meglio per non inciampare o cadere di faccia marciando verso la porta. “Non dimenticarti della nostra scommessa!” Disse lei da dietro. “Dovresti parlargli!”

“Ci penserò.” Disse senza voltarsi.

“So che lo vuoi anche tu!”

“Per niente!” Sbottò, forse a voce un po’ troppo alta. Aprì malamente la porta e si incamminò lungo il corridoio. Poteva sentire l’eco della risata di Allura alle sue spalle e le sue orecchie in fiamme.

Scese le scale a passi pesanti aggrappandosi al corrimano per tenersi in piedi mentre le sue gambe protestavano per il movimento. Si sentiva la pancia in fiamme e ne diede tutta la colpa al plank. Non c’entrava niente con quello che aveva detto Allura perché si _rifiutava_ di considerarlo una possibilità. Stava solo cercando di irritarlo per vincere. E aveva funzionato.

Era serio quando aveva detto che aveva paura per suo fratello.

Lo spogliatoio era praticamente vuoto e ne fu felice. Andò al suo solito armadietto, incastrato in un angolo, e lo aprì con violenza, prendendo la sua bottiglietta d’acqua. Inclinò la testa all’indietro e bevve fino a quando non sentì l’acqua ruscellargli giù per il mento. Si pulì la bocca e prese una lunga boccata d’aria, abbandonandosi sulla panca di fronte al suo armadietto. I suoi muscoli stavano ancora urlando in protesta. Di solito era il segno di un buon allenamento, ma non sentiva quella piacevole sensazione. Sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare un po’ più di stretching, ma voleva solo allontanarsi da Allura il prima possibile e lo spogliatoio maschile era il posto che faceva al caso suo.

Appoggiò i gomiti sulle ginocchia e si sporse in avanti, lasciando ciondolare la testa. Si fissò le scarpe con fare assente. _Aveva_ fatto quella scommessa con Allura e _aveva_ perso. Ma non voleva _proprio_ parlare con Lance. Non era neanche sicuro di poterci intrattenere una conversazione civile. Quel ragazzo era così… strafottente e arrogante e quel suo sorrisino di merda gli faceva uno strano effetto. Lo irritava. Non era sicuro che Lance si sarebbe comportato civilmente e sapeva per certo che lui non lo sarebbe stato.

Ma… se ci avesse parlato e avesse appurato che era uno stronzo, allora nessuno gliene avrebbe potuto fare una colpa né dirgli che non ci avesse provato. Dopotutto, non aveva accettato di ballare con lui, ma solo di pensarci e, forse, di parlargli.

Ugh, da quando andare in palestra era diventato così complicato? Ci andava per _dimenticare_ i suoi problemi per un po’ e invece ora ne spuntavano di nuovi. Intanto doveva scoprire quando Shiro e Allura andavano in palestra così da potersi assicurare di _non_ incontrarli.

Emise un gemito e si passò una mano tra i capelli, appoggiando la fronte sui palmi. Come diavolo doveva avvicinare Lance, poi? Che cazzo doveva dirgli? Entrambi avevano espresso le loro opinioni in merito in modo decisamente chiaro e non pensava che Lance volesse vederlo tanto presto. O vederlo affatto…

La stretta che sentì allo stomaco era certamente dovuta a quella sessione da 20 minuti di plank con Allura. Ne era sicuro.

“Non ho mai visto nessuno resistere così tanto contro Allura.”

Ah, ma certo. Se lo sarebbe dovuto aspettare. Lo spogliatoio maschile lo poteva salvare da Allura, ma non da suo fratello. Emise un forte gemito, ma non sollevò la testa. “ _Vattene_ , Shiro.”

“Nope.” Si sedette pesantemente sulla panchina di fianco a lui, appoggiando la schiena contro gli armadietti. “Davvero però, per un attimo ho pensato che l’avresti battuta.”

“La tua ragazza è un mostro e me l’hai aizzata contro. Che razza di fratello sei?”

“Il tipo che cerca di farti superare la tua stessa testardaggine.”

Keith grugnì. “Sfruttando la tua.”

“È per il tuo bene.”

“L’ho già sentita questa.”

“Mi sono mai sbagliato?”

Keith rimase in silenzio per un momento, poi sospirò ed emise un riluttante: “No…” Si sedette dritto e si appoggiò agli armadietti, piegando la testa all’indietro per fissare il soffitto, le mani in mezzo alle gambe.

“Quindi ammetti che potrei avere ragione su questa storia? Che ballare con Lance possa farti bene?”

Keith assottigliò lo sguardo, sempre fissando i pannelli del soffitto. Aggrottò la fronte. “Stai distorcendo le mie parole.”

“Lo ammetti?”

Sospirò. “Forse.”

Shiro si sporse verso di lui e gli diede un colpetto con la spalla. “Quindi lo farai? Terrai fede alla scommessa che hai fatto con Allura?”

Keith abbandonò la testa di lato, tenendola appoggiata agli armadietti, e gli scoccò un’occhiataccia. “Sapevo che c’entravi anche tu.”

Shiro non provò neanche a nascondere il suo sorriso. Scrollò le spalle, strusciando contro la spalla di Keith. “Ha detto che se non sarebbe riuscita a farti ragionare, avrebbe usato la tua competitività contro di te.”

“È subdola.”

Shiro annuì. “Lo so.”

“Temo per te.”

Rise a quelle parole. “Anch’io ho paura per me a volte. Quindi lo farai?”

Keith sospirò e abbassò lo sguardo sulla bottiglietta d’acqua che teneva in mano. “Non lo so…”

“È un bravo ragazzo, Keith. Se solo imparassi a conoscerlo, sono sicuro che andreste d’accordo.” Keith grugnì, ma Shiro continuò. “Non balla bene con gli altri, ma nemmeno tu.” Disse con fare gentile, ma c’era un che della sua Voce da Fratello Maggiore patentata. La sentiva filtrata nelle sue parole. “Sarebbe un’ottima opportunità per entrambi di dimostrare che potete lavorare con altre persone. Ne avrete bisogno se vorrete andare da qualche parte con il ballo.”  
Keith espirò profondamente dal naso perché sapeva che Shiro aveva ragione. Shiro aveva _sempre_ ragione. Gli aveva dato delle motivazioni valide che, in altre circostanze, sarebbero state anche abbastanza convincenti, ma… perché doveva trattarsi di _Lance_ tra tutti?

Shiro si alzò in piedi, allungando le braccia sopra la testa. Poi appoggiò una mano sulla spalla e fece ruotare il braccio. “Bene, se decidi di andare fino in fondo, dovresti trovarlo al parco con Hunk e Pidge nelle prossime ore.”

Keith alzò lo sguardo, sollevando un sopracciglio. “E tu come lo sai?”

Shiro scrollò le spalle e gli rivolse un ghigno, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Oggi è martedì.” Disse, come se fosse stata una risposta ovvia.

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Shiro, quello che hai detto non ha senso.”

Shiro scrollò di nuovo le spalle e diede un colpetto leggero alla scarpa di Keith. “Vai a dare un’occhiata. Sono divertenti da guardare.”

“Ma di cosa stai parlando?”

“Vedrai.”

“Anche no. Forse non ci andrò.” Disse Keith, incrociando le braccia al petto e imbronciando le labbra.

Shiro lo guardò con quella sua espressione dolce e fiduciosa, un piccolo sorriso sulle labbra. “So che prenderai la decisione giusta.” E fantastico, ecco che arrivava anche il Senso di Colpa del Fratello Maggiore. Non ci sarebbe cascato. Stava cercando di manipolarlo e lui era più forte.

“Non ci vado.” Disse, categorico.

“Keith, per favore.” E poi Shiro cambiò espressione: imbronciò le labbra, spalancò gli occhi e- oh, col cazzo. Non avrebbe ceduto ai suoi occhioni da cucciolo. Quel trucco l’aveva praticamente _inventato_ lui.  
“Shiro.” Disse, impassibile. “Il trucchetto degli occhi da cucciolo non funziona su di me. Lo uso su mamma e papà da quando avevo cinque anni. Lo uso sempre anche su di _te_. Non attacca.”  
“Keith…” Non poteva essere legale che lui unisse la sua voce da Senso di Colpa del Fratello Maggiore con gli occhioni da cucciolo. Non era giusto. Realizzò che suo fratello era tanto subdolo _quanto_ Allura. Forse avrebbe dovuto temere per lei. No, al diavolo. Avrebbe dovuto temere per tutti gli altri. _Soprattutto_ per sé stesso. Erano un team a cui era impossibile dire di no.

Keith emise un gemito e piegò la testa all’indietro, sbattendola sonoramente contro l’armadietto. “Va beeeene, ma se gli parlo e si rivela uno stronzo devi darci un taglio e accettare che non succederà mai.”

“Fatta.” Stava ghignando come se avesse già vinto, e Keith lo odiava. Gli rivolse un’occhiata truce che non sortì alcun effetto. “Vai al parco. Non te ne pentirai.”

“Chissà perché, ma ne dubito.”

* * *

Lance premette play e appoggiò il telefono vicino alle casse. Stava già muovendo le anche a ritmo, la testa che dondolava, quando vide una piccola mano tendersi verso il telefono. La allontanò prontamente con uno schiaffo. “Pidge, no.”

Pidge ritirò la mano di scatto, tenendogli il muso, e incrociò le braccia al petto. Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, spostando il peso su un’anca. “Lance, quello è il _mio_ telefono.”

“E noi non cambiamo canzone finché c’è Shakira.” Lo rimbrottò, tenendo una mano sul fianco e l’altra tesa in direzione di Pidge, muovendo un dito a tempo di musica.

Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Uno di questi giorni mi farai saltare una sua canzone.”

Lance fece un ghigno e abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi muovendo le anche, iniziando lentamente a camminare in tondo, facendo un calcetto a ogni colpo di batteria. “Mai, Pidge. Mai. Shakira è una tradizione.” Si allontanò lentamente dalle casse. Pidge ci provava ogni volta, ma si arrendeva dopo che Lance aveva iniziato.

“È una tradizione solo perché insisti a farlo ogni volta.” Disse Hunk. Era in piedi a qualche passo di distanza. Allungò un braccio, tenendolo appoggiato al petto, e mise un piede contro una panchina, piegandosi in avanti per allungare anche il polpaccio.

“È il mio riscaldamento, Hunk.” Disse Lance, allontanandosi da loro a passi di danza.

Pidge grugnì, regolando il volume delle casse. “E da quando tu faresti riscaldamento?”

Lance ghignò. “Hai ragione, sono già fin troppo _caliente_. Grazie, Pidge.” Alzò le braccia al cielo e poi le abbassò verso Pidge, scuotendo le anche selvaggiamente a ogni downbeat. Poi si schiaffò le mani sulle anche e girò la testa per guardare Pidge da dietro la spalla. “ _Dance or die_.” Cantò, la voce esageratamente bassa e roca.

“Oddio.” Pidge sospirò con fare drammatico, alzando gli occhi al cielo e piegando la testa all’indietro. Ma aveva un sorriso sul volto che tradiva la sua esasperazione. E quando Lance allungò una mano, dondolando le sopracciglia e iniziando a cantare in spagnolo, Pidge fece un passo avanti e la afferrò.

Lance lo fece piroettare e si ritrovarono faccia a faccia. Ballarono insieme mentre Lance snocciolava le parole di _Loca_. Si tennero per mano e Lance lo guidò in una serie di passi veloci, avanti e indietro, di lato. Di tanto in tanto lo faceva girare e Pidge era bravo e l’aveva fatto così tante volte da riuscire a seguire le sue mosse. Ondeggiò le anche e non gli ci volle molto per farsi prendere dalla musica tanto quanto Lance. Era diverso dallo stile che prediligeva, ma Pidge era molto adattabile, e quelle mosse veloci e scattose di piedi e anche uniti a un movimento fluido delle braccia erano proprio il suo campo.

Stavano già attirando una piccola folla e sguardi curiosi. Erano ben conosciuti da quelle parti. Fintanto che non pioveva, andavano lì ogni martedì. E presumendo che gli impegni di tutti lasciassero un buco libero, ci andavano anche un sacco di weekend per un’oretta o due. Di solito si prendevano un posto intorno alla grande piazza pavimentata in pietra con una fontana al centro. C’era un sacco di spazio per muoversi senza intralciare troppo i pedoni.

Avevano posizionato come al solito le loro casse su una delle panchine intorno alla piazza e avevano collegato il telefono di Pidge con un cavo ausiliario. Mentre ballavano, Lance notò con la coda dell’occhio che Hunk si era spostato e aveva sistemato per terra il loro secchiello, con un motivo a galassie e stelle e leoni volanti dai colori sgargianti. Era ridicolo, ma a Lance piaceva. Hunk lo mise un po’ distante dallo spazio in cui ballavano assieme a un cartello che diceva ‘Si gradiscono offerte’.

La canzone stava per finire. Lance fece fare un’ultima drammatica piroetta a Pidge e girò a sua volta perché si ritrovassero schiena contro schiena, le braccia incrociate al petto. La musica terminò e si sentirono un paio di applausi dalle persone che stavano guardando. Lance si esibì in un inchino teatrale.

“Grazie a Dio è finita.” Disse Pidge, staccandosi da Lance per dirigersi verso il suo telefono.

“Ti sei divertito, Pidge.” Disse Lance, raddrizzando la schiena e girandosi sui talloni per guardarlo. Teneva le mani sulle anche e aveva un grande sorriso in volto.

“No.” Rispose, toccando il telefono con il pollice.

“Ammettilo. Ti _piace_ ballare Shakira con me.”

“Ti stavo dando corda.” La musica riprese, e Lance immaginò che fosse la nuova playlist che gli aveva fatto il fratello di Pidge. Rimise a posto il telefono e si girò verso Lance.

“So che ti sei divertito.” Il suo sorriso si fece raggiante e dondolò le sopracciglia. “Le tue anche non mentono, Pidge.”

Pidge gemette e si schiaffò una mano in faccia con fare drammatico, trascinandola lungo la guancia. “Perché sei così?”

“Mi ami.”

“Sì, sì, ora levati così posso ballare.” Disse, e lo spinse via dallo spazio che si erano scelti.

Rise, incespicando. “Perché inizi _tu_?”

Pidge si sistemò, dando la schiena alle casse e sciogliendo le spalle e gli arti. Poi gli rivolse un sorrisino strafottente da dietro la spalla. “Perché è tradizione.”

Okay, l’aveva fregato. Lance si fermò di fianco a Hunk e incrociò le braccia al petto, piegando la testa all’indietro in una risata. “Come dici tu, principessa!”

Hunk ridacchiò. “Lance, per favore, sappiamo tutti che sei _tu_ la principessa qui.”  
Lance emise un verso esagerato e rumoroso fingendosi offeso, e si allontanò da Hunk stringendosi il petto. “ _Scusami_?” Hunk lo guardò di sbieco, un sorriso che gli tirava le labbra. Lance riuscì a mantenere la sua faccia offesa per tre secondi buoni prima di ridacchiare e tirare una gomitata al braccio dell’amico. “Sono decisamente il principe bellissimo e affascinante.” Hunk ridacchiò. “Non volermene per la mia bellezza, Hunk.”

“Che poi.” Disse Pidge, allungando le braccia sopra la testa. L’intro stava per raggiungere il suo apice e Pidge stava già battendo il tallone a ritmo. “Sappiamo tutti che sarei il mago nella torre che ha potere su tutti.” Il luccichio che aveva negli occhi quando li guardò da dietro la spalla era folle.

Lance si sporse verso Hunk e sussurrò ad alta voce: “Non hai sentito un brivido?”

Hunk gli rispose con lo stesso tono di voce: “Non farti sentire. Si nutre della nostra paura.”

Pidge inclinò la testa all’indietro e rise, abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi. Poi il ritmo si fece incalzante, più forte, e Pidge iniziò.

Lance amava guardare i suoi amici ballare. Poteva veder emergere la loro personalità e il loro spirito. Pidge, poi, era particolarmente divertente da guardare. I suoi movimenti erano così… precisi, eppure fluidi. Si muoveva come se i suoi arti fossero robotici, con mosse rigide e scattose, e Lance faceva fatica a credere che un essere umano potesse farlo a quel modo. Poi, dopo un paio di beat, iniziò a ballare come se le sue ossa fossero diventate liquide, per poi tornare a quei movimenti secchi e brevi. Faceva movimenti ampi e movimenti circoscritti, incastrando il tutto come un ingranaggio.

Pidge gli aveva insegnato un paio di cosette e gli piaceva pensare di essere anche bravo. Poteva incorporare un sacco di mosse nel suo stile di ballo. Ma non sarebbe mai arrivato al livello di Pidge.

Ci furono delle grida di incitamento da parte della loro piccola folla quando Pidge si esibì in mosse più sorprendenti, quelle che non avrebbe dovuto essere capace di fare, e poté intravedere un sorrisino sul suo volto. Non era arrogante come Lance, ma sapeva di essere bravo e si crogiolava nei complimenti. Lance sapeva che dal quel momento in poi la folla si sarebbe fatta sempre più numerosa. Le persone andavano e venivano, ma più ballavano e più attiravano persone. A fine giornata ci ricavavano anche abbastanza offerte.

Non lo facevano per i soldi, però. Lo facevano per divertirsi. Avevano iniziato semplicemente ballando al parco. Erano all’aperto ed era un modo per fare qualcosa di nuovo, per non rimanere sempre ad Altea; e poi gli piaceva avere un pubblico. A quale ballerino non piacerebbe? Le persone avevano iniziato a lasciargli delle offerte, quindi si erano procurati un secchio. Era stato Lance ad avere l’idea per le decorazioni. Leoni nello spazio? Geniale.

La musica era proprio da Matt. Un sacco di musica pop e di altre canzoni famose mixate insieme e con più dubstep del normale. Propendeva decisamente per il dubstep, quindi aveva senso. A Pidge piaceva ballare su quel ritmo e a Matt piaceva creare musica per lui. Probabilmente avevano sviluppato i loro gusti musicali crescendo insieme, ed erano finiti così. A Lance e Hunk non importava. Matt di solito faceva buona musica e gli creava una buona serie di playlist per quando facevano freestyle nel parco.

“Fai il robot!” Urlò Lance da bordocampo.

Pidge rollò un braccio verso l’esterno, puntandolo verso di lui, simile a un’onda liquida. Si fermò di scatto e gli fece il medio. Lance si piegò in due dal ridere per poi sfruttare quel momento per inciampare in avanti di qualche passo.

“Okay, iRobot, rimangiatelo.” Disse, riprendendo l’equilibrio e strisciando verso Pidge con passi molto più eleganti e a ritmo con la base. “Ti faccio vedere io come si fa.” Si fermò di fronte a Pidge, e si esibì in una serie di movimenti scattosi fingendosi un robot, cacciando Pidge a calci.

Pidge ridacchiò e smise di ballare, barcollando e lasciandogli spazio.

E ragazzi, se si prese la pista.

Era questo quello di cui aveva bisogno Lance. La sensazione di potersi rilassare con gli amici e ballare. Ballare per sé stesso, senza seguire una routine, senza fare audizioni. Aveva un pubblico, certo, e voleva fare colpo, ma lo faceva comunque per sé. Sapeva che molte delle persone che stavano guardando non ballavano sul serio, quindi sarebbero rimaste colpite da qualunque cosa avrebbe fatto. Si nutriva di quell’adrenalina, di quel brivido.

Questa volta ballò in maniera molto diversa da quel suo movimento di anche durante il riscaldamento con la sua bella, Shakira. Riprese il tema di Pidge, ma ci mise dentro molto del suo tocco personale. Movimenti più ampi, saltelli, scivolate e più movimenti con le braccia che non avevano niente a che fare con quelli da robot. Ricevette un paio di incitamenti da un gruppo di teenager di passaggio e gli rivolse un ghigno, inserendo un piccolo saluto nel suo ballo.

Iniziava a sentirsi molto più leggero dei giorni precedenti. E _sicuramente_ più leggero del giorno prima. Non sentiva più quella stretta al petto e il volto di Keith aveva smesso di ossessionarlo. _Keith_ , con quel suo atteggiarsi da superiore, da santarellino, e con quel suo stupido mullet e quei begli occhi. Quel modo in cui il suo corpo si muoveva in maniera perfetta seguendo la coreografia come se fosse nato per farlo. Non ci si perdeva dentro come faceva Lance. Lui manteneva la concertazione e il suo corpo si muoveva in libertà, ma esattamente nel modo in cui doveva farlo.

Forse anche Keith era un robot.

 _Se_ Lance avesse dovuto ammetterlo, avrebbe detto che Keith era un bravo ballerino. Probabilmente non l’avrebbe mai detto a lui, ma forse a… Shiro o Allura o Hunk. Sicuramente non a Pidge. Keith _era_ un bravo ballerino. Lance non era cieco. Ma quello che gli aveva proposto Shiro… Lance aveva dei precedenti per quanto riguardava il non lavorare bene in coppia. Ballare con i suoi amici nel parco era un conto. Cazzeggiare era un conto. Ma coordinare una routine per una vera e propria gara? Non era il suo punto forte. Preferiva prepararsi una linea guida per un ballo e poi lasciarsi lo spazio per improvvisare e nutrirsi delle urla del pubblico.  
Gli avevano detto che non funzionava molto bene nel lavoro di coppia. E ora, con Keith, aveva avuto anche la prova che non funzionava _proprio_.  
Poteva ancora vedere lo sguardo ostile che gli aveva scoccato Keith e sentire quella nota di irritazione nella sua voce. L’aveva sentita… più forte del solito. E sì, Lance aveva fatto un casino e si era perso le audizioni, ma non era stata colpa sua! E a Lance sicuramente importava molto più che a Keith. Keith _aveva_ avuto la sua possibilità di fare le audizioni e l’aveva mandata a puttane perché… perché… al diavolo, Lance non sapeva neanche il _perché_ , ma anche solo pensarci lo faceva incazzare così tanto. _Keith_ lo faceva incazzare. Quando pensava a lui gli si annodava lo stomaco e sentiva una stretta al petto di cui non riusciva a liberarsi. Ogni volta che non era occupato, si ritrovava a pensarci. Lo scombussolava fin troppo e voleva solo- solo- tirare un pugno al muro o qualcosa del genere.

La parte peggiore di tutte, onestamente, era che Lance pensava che… sarebbe stato divertente ballare con Keith.

Ma non l’avrebbe mai ammesso. A nessuno e a malapena a sé stesso. E di solito, quando lo ammetteva a sé stesso, veniva subito travolto da tutti motivi per cui _non_ sarebbe stato affatto divertente. Tipo che Keith era uno stronzo. Che pensava di essere migliore di lui. Che pensava che Lance non fosse un ballerino abbastanza bravo da stare al passo con lui.  
Quei… quei pensieri gli facevano male e la parte peggiore era che sapeva il perché. Non avrebbe dovuto _importargli_ di quello che Keith pensava di lui. Di solito non gliene importava quando si trattava di persone a caso che avevano zero impatto sulla sua vita. Ma Keith… odiava il fatto che l’unica impressione che gli aveva lasciato era stata negativa. Odiava il fatto di voler fare colpo su di lui, di dimostrargli che era bravo abbastanza da essere suo rivale. Ma ogni volta che ci provava mandava tutto a puttane.

Continuava a mandare tutto a puttane quando era con Keith, e lo odiava.

E ora Keith lo credeva solo un bastardo qualunque che non sapeva ballare. Aveva messo bene in chiaro che non voleva avere niente a che fare con lui. E sai cosa? Gli andava bene. Decisamente bene. A quel gioco si giocava in due, e ci avrebbero giocato, perché anche Lance non voleva averci niente a che fare. Non aveva bisogno di aggrapparsi a un ragazzo che non lo capiva. Tanto aveva un palo piantato in quel suo perfetto culo da Adone. Non sarebbero riusciti a lavorare insieme, quello era chiaro, e avevano perso l’occasione di affrontarsi nel ballo da singoli.

Quindi ora Lance se ne sarebbe dimenticato e avrebbe lasciato fottutamente _perdere_. Keith lo odiava e Lance non aveva bisogno di negatività nella sua vita. Keith era uno stronzo e Lance lo odiava. Che se ne andasse a fanculo.

Solo che in quel momento Lance stava pensando a lui e sentiva di nuovo quella strana sensazione nel petto, e il suo sorriso stava svanendo e il suo stomaco era tutto un nodo. Stava ancora ballando perché non poteva fermare la musica. Ne era schiavo. Ma meno di prima.

Però Hunk, grandioso e benedetto Hunk, gli venne in soccorso. Lance non sapeva se il suo migliore amico avesse percepito il suo cambio d’umore o se avesse semplicemente deciso che era il suo turno di ballare, ma se lo ritrovò lì. Lo agganciò per un braccio e ruotò fino a quando non furono schiena contro schiena. Mosse l’altro braccio e Lance era già pronto con il suo in modo che Hunk potesse agganciarsi anche con l’altro.

Hunk si inclinò all’indietro e Lance si sporse in avanti.

“Pronto, amico?” Gli chiese Hunk.

“Fammi decollare!”

Hunk si piegò in avanti e Lance saltò nello stesso momento. Fece un flip sopra alla schiena di Hunk, sentendosi senza peso per un attimo, per poi atterrare sicuro sui piedi, guardando l’amico. Si misero entrambi a ridere e alzarono le braccia in difesa come se dovessero combattere. Si spostarono da una parte all’altra seguendo il ritmo, mettendoci gambe e piedi, incrociando gli avambracci. Una volta, due volte, e poi Lance saltellò all’indietro indicando Hunk e fece una piroetta su un tallone, l’altra gamba tesa all’infuori e la braccia piegate con le mani verso il cielo.

La canzone cambiò e, in pieno stile Matt Holt, ci fu a malapena un attimo di pausa tra i due brani. A dirla tutta, se non ci fosse stato un cambio nel ritmo, Lance non se ne sarebbe neanche accorto che la musica era diversa. Questa, però, ci stava troppo per Hunk. Energia al massimo e un beat assordante. Lance iniziava a sospettare che l’amico sapesse di quel cambio nella playlist.

Quando ci si metteva, Hunk sembrava il completo opposto di Pidge. Fisicamente, era molto più grande, più alto e più robusto. Ma c’era molto di più. Lo stile di Pidge era controllato e contenuto. Ogni suo movimento era intenzionale e ponderato. Tutta l’energia che usava era indirizzata con precisione millimetrica nell’eseguire la mossa che si figurava in testa. Hunk non aveva problemi di controllo. A dirla tutta, si controllava tanto quanto Pidge, ma con un po’ più di… quel tocco scatenato alla Lance.

I suoi movimenti erano grandi e ampi e ci metteva tutto sé stesso. Gran parte dei suoi balli giravano intorno a come estendeva braccia e gambe, piegandole a un ritmo costante e ripetitivo. Il suo corpo era il centro del suo movimento, un pannello di controllo che si muoveva e oscillava a tempo di musica, dondolando lateralmente e rollando con una mobilità e una flessibilità che molti non si sarebbero aspettati guardandolo. Aveva un’energia prorompente e selvaggia, si muoveva con rapidità e intenzione, ma tenendo sempre tutto sotto controllo e riuscendo subito a cambiare, eseguendo la mossa successiva.

Dove Pidge si muoveva con spontaneità, tenendo il pubblico con il fiato sospeso per cosa avrebbe fatto dopo, Hunk manteneva una certa linearità. Gli piacevano le mosse che si potevano prevedere, che si ripetevano per qualche beat prima di cambiarle. Ma riusciva sempre a renderle interessanti. Grazie al sorriso che aveva in volto, ai piccoli tocchi personali che aggiungeva qua e là, alle mosse creative che erano tutte sue. Attirava le persone, manteneva alta la loro attenzione, faceva sì che lo incitassero e che ne volessero di più. Era una persona accogliente e solare e, inoltre, era il migliore tra loro a riuscire a far ballare la folla.

A Lance piaceva ballare con lui. Si divertivano un mondo e Lance riusciva a rivaleggiare con la sua energia, la sua spontaneità, i suoi sorrisi e la sua goffaggine. Però, proprio come per Pidge, a Hunk non piaceva granché ballare in coppia con lui. Quando si trattava di gare, gli piacevano gli schemi e le coreografie.

Nonostante lui e Pidge avessero degli stili completamente opposti, lavoravano bene insieme. Nonostante i loro punti di forza, si adattavano entrambi. Hunk tirava fuori l’energia di Pidge. Pidge aiutava Hunk a contenerla. Hunk poteva far volare in giro Pidge e si fidavano abbastanza l’uno dell’altro da poter fare delle cose assurde. Riuscivano sempre a fare colpo sul pubblico e, anche quando non si guadagnavano un posto tra i vincitori, di solito erano i preferiti dai fan.

Lance non avrebbe mai avuto quel tipo di chimica con Keith…

Ma non stava pensando a Keith in quel momento perché quello era un momento con gli amici e i momenti con gli amici non li si passava a pensare agli stronzi.

Dopo un paio di minuti, Pidge si catapultò nello spazio che si erano creati. Si era già formato un blando cerchio di persone attorno a loro. Pidge si fermò di fronte a Hunk e si esibì in un paio di passi veloci per poi girare e fare scivolate da un lato all’altro come se le sue scarpe non facessero alcun attrito con la pietra della piazza. Hunk gli concesse la pista da ballo e arretrò per sistemarsi di fianco a Lance.

Le ore successive passarono così. Fecero a turno spingendosi fuori dal cerchio, ma senza un ordine preciso. Di solito succedeva quando sentivano che la musica li chiamava. Alcune canzoni erano più adatte ai loro stili che altre, ma in generale la nuova playlist di Matt era oro. Gli fecero anche alcune domande a proposito della musica e poterono dare loro il suo biglietto da visita da DJ.

Ci furono un paio di volte in cui alcuni spettatori si lasciarono coinvolgere, e il trio rideva e li incitava a ballare. Non gli dispiaceva e rendeva il tutto molto più divertente. Non era quasi mai successo che qualcuno avesse cercato di ridicolizzarli; le persone di solito si lasciavano prendere dallo spirito del momento e si divertivano. Ad un certo punto, Hunk riuscì a coinvolgere uno stormo di bambini e lasciò che si appendessero ai suoi bicipiti per poi farli girare. Accalappiarono una coppia di tipi che conoscevano qualche mossa di breakdance che si divertirono a mostrare a Lance mentre lui mostrava le sue. Perfino un bambino piccolo si unì a Pidge per ballare, coordinandosi perfettamente al suo stile e scontrandosi con lui in una breve battaglia dal vivo mentre Lance inneggiava “Rock ‘em Sock ‘em Robots” di sottofondo.

Si erano anche guadagnati un buon gruzzolo con le offerte. E per mettere la ciliegina sulla torta, Lance non aveva pensato a Keith da chissà quanto tempo ormai. Per niente. Keith era lontano dalla sua mente. Stava semplicemente ridendo e divertendosi con gli amici, lasciando che quella nuova musica gli scuotesse l’anima e gli facesse muovere il corpo. Interagiva con la folla perché era una persona fatta così, socievole, e perché rendeva il tutto più divertente. Amava le piccole battaglie di ballo. Amava quando i bambini si emozionavano. Amava farsi ammirare dalla folla che _apprezzava_ sul serio quello che faceva. A differenza di un certo individuo con il mullet che avrebbe potuto menzionare.

Aveva appena spinto Hunk fuori dal cerchio per lanciarsi in un paio di passi veloci laterali, mettendoci le anche, quando scorse uno sprazzo di capelli neri.

Il cuore gli si fermò subito nel petto, gli si strinsero i polmoni e il suo battito cardiaco schizzò a mille. Alzò lo sguardo di scatto e finalmente respirò di nuovo. Non era Keith. Non che pensasse che fosse Keith. Non che stesse pensando a Keith perché quella era stata dichiarata Zona Anti Keith. Adocchiò una ragazza con i capelli neri alle spalle che stava vicino al cerchio di folla con altre due sue amiche. Erano tutte e tre attraenti e carine e _eeeeehilà_.

Indosso il suo sorrisino più accattivante e mezzo saltò mezzo ballò verso di loro. Si esibì in una veloce serie di mosse terminando con una piroetta, rivolgendo loro un sorriso trionfante e facendo il gesto della pistola. La prima si incupì, la seconda nascose il volto tra le mani e la terza ridacchiò. Beh, una su tre non era male. Porse loro la mano, ballando, e fece cenno di unirsi a lui. Le ragazze si scambiarono un’occhiata, e Lance riconobbe quello sguardo. L’ennesimo rifiuto. Non era strano, però. Non tutti erano abbastanza sicuri di sé da ballare di fronte a una folla a quel modo, soprattutto con uno sconosciuto.

Dopotutto, in una situazione del genere, rifiutare un ballo non significava che gli avessero dato un due di picche definitivo. Quindi ci riprovò, giusto per essere gentile, e quando venne rifiutato con decisione anche la seconda volta si schiaffò una mano al petto, dipingendosi sul volto un’espressione sorpresa, e barcollò all’indietro. Cadde volutamente sul culo e sfruttò la spinta per rollare sulla schiena. In quello stesso istante, mise le mani dietro di lui e trasformò quel movimento all’indietro in una verticale.

La folla proruppe in un coro di oo e aa, e Lance se li bevve tutti. Mantenne la posizione per un po’ di secondi, tanto per dimostrare che poteva farlo, e poi piegò le gambe e si rimise in piedi con grazia.

Nell’istante in cui fu di nuovo in piedi, riprese a ballare. Decise di lasciarsi trascinare dal tema breakdance per cui si era già preparato con quella verticale. La musica era quella giusta. Si abbassò rapidamente, preparandosi a sostenersi con le mani per una serie di veloci manovre con mani e piedi. Poteva sentire la folla che lo inneggiava e lo amava. Il pubblico amava sempre un po’ di break dance. Vide un paio di bambini appesi alle mani dei loro genitori che stavano letteralmente saltando su e giù, gli occhi pieni di emozione. Lance ghignò e rise perché amava vedere le persone che si godevano le sue mosse, così come amava intrattenerli con un ottimo spettacolo e rendergli la giornata una figata.

Al diavolo Keith e il suo comportamento insensato. Non aveva bisogno di fare colpo su di lui. Aveva un pubblico esultante proprio lì!

Le ragazze lo stavano ancora guardando e ne approfittò per fare loro il gesto della pistola e un occhiolino, ghignando alle loro risatine. Non sapeva se stessero ridendo con lui oppure di lui, ma se la fece andare bene comunque. Si lasciò cadere alla sua destra, piazzando una mano a terra e calciando le gambe oltre il corpo. La sua gamba destra rimase piegata, e Lance si toccò le punte della gamba sinistra, tesa, con la mano libera. Era un classico e la folla era in visibilio. Non erano molti quelli che riuscivano a tenere quella posa su una mano sola, e Lance lo sapeva. Rivolse un sorriso al pubblico.

Ma in quei pochi secondi in cui rimase in posa, in quei pochi secondi in cui scrutò la folla, ghignando e nutrendosi delle sue reazioni, lo vide. Fu in quei pochi secondi che individuò una testa di capelli neri con un _inconfondibile_ mullet. E avrebbe riconosciuto quel mullet tra mille.

Lo perse di vista e ritornò in sé, spalancando gli occhi e sentendo il sorriso svanire.

 _Keith_. Quello lì in piedi era definitivamente e indiscutibilmente _Keith_. In quel cerchio di persone. Con le braccia incrociate al petto e il peso su un fianco. Ma non aveva per niente quel suo solito muso impassibile, _sorrideva_. Beh, sorridere era una parola grossa. Ma aveva un’espressione tenera, una postura rilassata, e le labbra leggermente curvate insù. Il tutto mentre teneva gli occhi su _Lance_.

Gli mozzò il fiato. Letteralmente. Per un attimo sentì una stretta al petto e si dimenticò come respirare, imprigionando l’aria in gola. Probabilmente il suo cuore aveva perso un battito, ma non lo notò nemmeno. Non capiva se il suo stomaco si era annodato oppure se si sentiva leggero, e non capiva se era piacevole o meno.

Il loro sguardo si incrociò per un secondo intero. Riconobbe il momento in cui Keith si rese conto che era stato beccato. Vide i suoi occhi spalancarsi appena, il sorriso che si rilassava e le labbra appena dischiuse. L’espressione di vago divertimento che aveva in volto svanì, sostituita dalla sorpresa. Lance non era sicuro di che faccia avesse, se la sentiva insensibile, ma era sicuro che fosse simile a quella di Keith. Anche se, probabilmente, aveva una sfumatura di orrore perché in quel secondo sentì che aveva perso il controllo. Distraendosi aveva spezzato il suo equilibrio e poté sentire che stava per cadere da come il suo stomaco ebbe un sussulto.

Scollò lo sguardo da Keith e cadde di schiena, chiudendo gli occhi con un grugnito sommesso. Non era caduto male. Sapeva come smorzare una caduta. Sapeva come farlo senza farsi male anche se poteva sembrare _doloroso_ da fuori. Ballare poteva essere pericoloso e non poteva _assolutamente_ permettersi di pagare l’ospedale. Ci fu una serie di versi di dolore da parte del pubblico, ma li sentì appena. La sua mente era stracolma di caos e pensieri talmente rumorosi da sembrare grida. _Keith. Keith è qui. Allarme rosso, è QUI. E ho appena fatto un’altra cazzata. Ha visto tutto. Ottimo, fighetto. È ora di scappare. Scappare LONTANO da qui, dove nessuno conosce il tuo nome, ricominciare, farsi nuovi amici, una nuova vita, vai.  
_ Aprì gli occhi, fissando il cielo del tardo pomeriggio puntellato di soffici nuvole bianche. Era una giornata così bella. Non vedeva l’ora. Voleva uscire con gli amici e lasciarsi andare e _dimenticarsi_ di _Keith_ per una buona volta. E aveva funzionato! Fino a un certo punto. Ma eccolo lì. A rovinare tutto. E ora tutti quei terribili sentimenti che era riuscito a lasciarsi alle spalle erano tornati.  
Cazzo, ma perché era _lì_? E perché Lance riusciva _sempre_ a fare qualcosa di imbarazzante quando ce l’aveva intorno? Perché l’universo lo odiava così tanto? Non era poi così cazzo difficile da credere che Keith lo vedesse come un idiota.

Di solito, quando cadeva, lasciava che accadesse e si riprendeva esibendosi in un’altra mossa o facendo una posa, sorridendo per il pubblico. Quella volta, però, tutto quello che riuscì a fare fu giacere sulla schiena con le ginocchia piegate e le braccia ai lati del corpo. Si sentiva il volto in fiamme.

Fortunatamente, Pidge venne in suo aiuto. Dolce, dolcissimo e angelico Pidge. Dolce, stupendo, bellissimo Pidge. Pidge era un vero amico. Uno dei migliori. Migliore Amico per la Vita.

Vide una macchia indistinta di verde e di capelli ramati con la coda dell’occhio mentre Pidge scattava verso di lui. Pidge saltò prima della sua testa e sorvolò il suo corpo, atterrandogli in mezzo ai piedi. Gli offrì una mano, rivolgendogli un piccolo e discreto sorriso. Lance gli rispose con un sorriso di gratitudine e prese la mano. Pidge lo tirò in piedi con una forza che lo sorprendeva ogni volta. Una volta che fu di nuovo in piedi, si prese un giocoso calcio in culo da Pidge e si allontanò dalla pista in modo da lasciargli spazio.

Lance rise e incespicò verso Hunk, ma in modo forzato. Quando raggiunse l’amico, incrociò le braccia al petto, osservando Pidge e aspettando di raccogliere abbastanza coraggio da guardare Keith di nuovo.

Quando riuscì a far scattare lo sguardo da Pidge al punto in cui sapeva esserci Keith, non era sicuro se sentirsi sollevato o deluso dal fatto che non stesse ricambiando il suo sguardo. Il ragazzo teneva gli occhi su Pidge e quel suo piccolo sorriso era tornato, ma Lance non riuscì a fare a meno di notare che il suo volto non era così tenero ed espressivo come prima.

“Che cosa ci fa _lui_ qui?” Chiese Lance, sporgendosi verso Hunk.

Hunk, che stava ridendo e applaudendo insieme al pubblico per incoraggiare Pidge, sbatté le palpebre a quelle parole e cercò di seguire il suo sguardo, cercando tra la folla. “Chi?”

“ _Lui_.” Sibilò Lance, sollevando il mento per indicare Keith.

Hunk sembrava ancora confuso. “Scusa, amico, ma non capisco chi stai-”

“ _Keith!_ ”

Hunk seguì il suo sguardo ancora una volta prima di fermarsi. Spalancò gli occhi e aprì la bocca in un piccolo cerchio, facendo cenno di aver capito, e sussurrò: “Oooooh, Keith, giusto. Lui.”

“Sì, _lui_.” Lance si strinse ancora di più le braccia e si incassò nelle spalle. “Che cosa ci fa _lui_ qui?”

“Forse si sta godendo il parco.”

“C’è un sacco di parco che non sia _proprio qui_!”

“Attiriamo leggermente l’attenzione, amico.”

“E quindi?”

“È lui il motivo per cui sei caduto?”

Lance abbassò le spalle e si scostò da Hunk, scollando il suo sguardo truce da Keith per girarsi verso l’amico e spalancare la bocca. Lo stupore sul suo volto era palese. “Che- Uh, _no_. Ho solo perso l’equilibrio!”

Hunk gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla e annuì. “Uh huh, ti credo, amico.”

Lance gli fece il muso. “Hunk! Dovresti essere dalla mia parte!”

L’amico annuì di nuovo. “ _Sono_ dalla tua parte.”

Lance non ne fu convinto. Assottigliò lo sguardo. “Se sei dalla mia parte, allora mandalo via da qua! Mi sta rompendo il ritmo!”

Hunk gettò la testa all’indietro e rise. Poi alzò entrambe le mani, tenendole di fronte a sé con fare difensivo, e si allontanò da Lance. “Oh no! Attenti al ritmo!”

Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli tirò uno schiaffo sul braccio. “Sono serio! I suoi capelli orrendi e quella sua stupida faccia stanno rovinando le mie vibrazioni positive! Ho _bisogno_ delle mie vibrazioni positive, Hunk! Mi hai visto ieri! Ero tutto vibrazioni negative!”

“Già, e a me lo dici? Ti sei mangiato metà delle enchiladas che ho fatto e poi hai tenuto il muso sul divano con una confezione di gelato.”

“Quando sono arrabbiato, mangio!”

“Ehi, se così la pianti di brontolare per Keith per tutta la notte, allora a me sta bene. Mangiami la casa intera e lasciami senza un tetto.”

“Non brontolo per lui.”  
“Amico.” Hunk gli scoccò un’occhiata inespressiva. “Probabilmente riuscirei a dirti esattamente come gli stavano i capelli ogni singolo giorno delle scorse due settimane _nel più minimo_ dettaglio. Giuro che conosco il suo armadio intero e la sua playlist a memoria, e se sento ancora una volta come aggrotta le sopracciglia o come gli si arriccia il naso o come gli luccicano gli occhi-”

“Non è vero che ne parlo!” Scattò Lance, tirandogli un pugno sul braccio. Non troppo forte, ma l’amico si afferrò il braccio come se gli avesse fatto male e rise. Lance sbuffò e distolse lo sguardo. “Liberati di lui e basta, Hunk. Fallo per me.” Inclinò la testa verso la spalla, guardandolo con occhi grandi e il labbro imbronciato nel classico Broncio da Cucciolo di Lance McClain.

Hunk si limitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo divertito e scosse la testa, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla per confortarlo. “Non posso, amico. Questa canzone è super e sto per buttare fuori Pidge.”

Dopodiché, fece un paio di passi in corsetta e si fermò di fronte a Pidge con le mani al petto e i gomiti all’infuori. Gli girò intorno scuotendo le braccia e i fianchi, muovendo il petto indentro e infuori, fino a quando Pidge non si mise a ridere e alzò le braccia in segno di resa, arretrando per raggiungere Lance. Hunk conquistò la pista come un uragano, sostenendosi con mani e piedi per esibirsi in una serie di mosse e ruotando sulle pietre. Non faceva le stesse mosse di breakdance acrobatico di Lance, ma accidenti se riusciva a cavarsela.

“Che ti ha arrotolato le mutande?” Gli chiese Pidge, fermandosi di fianco a Lance. Incrociò le braccia al petto e lo colpì con l’anca.

“Le mie mutande sono anti-arrotolamento, prego.” Sbuffò, sollevando il mento.

“Uh huh, e quindi è per questo che sembra che tu abbia ingoiato un limone.” Lance brontolò qualcosa di incoerente. “Laaaance.” Gemette Pidge, esasperato, e gli colpì di nuovo l’anca, questa volta abbastanza forte da farlo inciampare.

Lance sospirò e poi fece un cenno con la testa verso la folla. “Keith è qui.” Brontolò.

Pidge seguì il suo cenno e individuò Keith molto più velocemente di Hunk. “Oooh, questo spiega tutto. Ecco perché sei caduto.”

“Non è vero!”

Pidge canticchiò in risposta e sollevò una mano con una piccola onda. Lance sollevò la testa di scatto giusto in tempo per vedere Keith sollevare una mano a sua volta. Stava guardando Pidge e Lance ebbe la sensazione che stesse evitando testardamente di incrociare il suo sguardo. Il che lo irritava ancora di più. Aggrottò la fronte e si incassò ancora di più nelle spalle. “Guardalo, quel bastardo. Non mi guarda neanche! Che c’è? Forse non sono abbastanza _bravo_ da essere graziato dai suoi stupidi occhi grigio-viola-”

“Sai di che colore ha gli occhi?” C’era del divertimento nella sua voce. Lance lo ignorò.

“-ma _so_ che è una bugia perché sono _bravo_ e _bello_.” Sbuffò. “Voglio dire, guardami, sono talmente figo- Pidge, che stai facendo?”

L’amico stava facendo senza ombra di dubbio un gesto con la mano per richiamarlo lì. Lance spalancò gli occhi e sollevò la testa di scatto. Ovviamente, Keith annuì e si allontanò dal cerchio, facendosi strada dietro le persone.

“L’ho invitato a venire.” Disse con noncuranza.

Lance abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, la bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati. “Che- Pidge, _perché_?”

Pidge scrollò le spalle, ma sulle labbra aveva un sorrisino che a Lance non piacque. “Pensavo solo che sarebbe stato carino salutare.”

Lance boccheggiò, incapace di trovare le parole adatte per esprimere il panico che gli stava sorgendo in gola. “Che- perché- _Pidge_ -”

“È qui.”

Lance si girò sentendo la schiena irrigidirsi e farsi dritta come un bacchetto. Keith si era fatto strada attorno al cerchio e stava puntando ovviamente verso di loro. Però si fermò davanti al loro secchiello e tirò fuori una mano dalla tasca lasciandoci cadere dentro un paio di banconote. Lance non voleva sentirsi né felice né commosso da quel gesto. Strinse le labbra in quella che pensava essere una smorfia e cercò di plasmare la sua espressione in un qualcosa di intimidatorio.

Era sicuro di avercela fatta al… 80% circa.

Si portò le braccia al petto, cincischiando con le dita sugli avambracci, e spostò il peso su un’anca. “Che cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?” Chiese, facendo una meravigliosa imitazione di Keith del giorno prima. Ne fu molto orgoglioso.  
Keith si fermò di fronte a loro, le mani nelle tasche della sua giacca di pelle. _Non_ avrebbe dovuto stargli così bene. A dire il vero, non gli stava bene. Non gli stava bene per niente. Nope. Sicuramente non delineava le sue spalle larghe e la sua vita sottile. E _di certo_ non completava quel suo look da cattivo ragazzo impassibile. Nope. Lance non notò come i suoi capelli si arricciavano contro il collo della giacca.

Il piccolo sorriso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra era scomparso. Le sue labbra si strinsero in una smorfia alle parole di Lance. Aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia quando i loro occhi si incontrarono in una breve gara di sguardi. Lance non voleva tirarsi indietro per primo e Keith si rifiutò testardamente di cedere. Ebbero entrambi un tremito. Sembrava che Keith volesse dire qualcosa, mosse le labbra e arricciò il naso, e Lance poté quasi vedere le rotelle muoversi dietro ai suoi occhi, concentrandosi per prendere una decisione che Lance non capiva.

“Ehi, Keith.” Disse Pidge, catalizzando subito l’attenzione del ragazzo su di sé. Gli occhi di Keith si concentrarono oltre la spalla di Lance e in basso per guardare l’amico.

E per la terza volta in assoluto, Lance vide l’espressione di Keith addolcirsi in un qualcosa che a lui era estraneo. Rilassò le sopracciglia e la tensione che aveva nel volto si asciugò, rivolgendogli un ghigno. Un vero e proprio ghigno. Le labbra erano tese abbastanza da mostrare un po’ di denti e Lance ne fu _abbagliato_. Gli occhi di Keith si _illuminarono_ alla vista di Pidge e, per un momento, il suo volto si fece così _aperto_ e _genuino_ che Lance poté sentire subito il calore farsi strada lungo il collo e accoccolarglisi nelle guance. Non aveva mai visto da vicino quell’espressione. Faceva… quasi male.

Per la seconda volta nell’arco di dieci minuti, Lance si dimenticò come respirare.

“Ehi, Pidge.” Perfino la sua _voce_ era più dolce di quella a cui era abituato, e la situazione si stava facendo insostenibile troppo velocemente.  
Prima che Lance potesse dire qualcosa, come se avesse una qualche idea di _cosa_ dire, il suo cervello si era praticamente spento. Pidge gli passò oltre. Gli rifilò una spallata sul braccio, facendolo incespicare di lato, e Lance, con orrore crescente, guardò Pidge e Keith che si abbracciavano. Si _abbracciavano_. Pidge mise le braccia intorno alla vita di Keith, e il ragazzo gli cinse le spalle, abbracciandolo in un modo che era fin _troppo_ intimo per dei semplici conoscenti.

“Da quanto tempo.” Disse Pidge, facendo un passo indietro. Incrociò le braccia al petto, l’uno il riflesso dell’altro. Stavano entrambi sorridendo, e il cervello di Lance era andato in cortocircuito.

“Già, non ci si vede da un po’.”

“Troppo impegnato per uscire con il tuo vecchio amico Pidge?”

“Pidge, sei tu che sei sempre impegnato. Non ti vedo da due mesi.” Rispose, impassibile.

“Neanche un messaggio o una telefonata. Mi ferisci, Keith.”

Il ragazzo alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma il suo sorriso si fece timido. “Sì, beh, non è che tu mi abbia contattato.”

Pidge rise. “Okay, okay, onesto. Facciamo schifo a tenerci in contatto. A dirla tutta, ero impegnatissimo. Il master mi prende un sacco di tempo e poi devo badare a questi idioti.” Gesticolò disinvolto in direzione di Lance, e gli occhi di Keith si fermarono su di lui. Lance era ancora talmente sotto shock da non avere il tempo di reagire, e Keith distolse lo sguardo.

“Io, uh, non sapevo che vi conosceste.”

Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo, un sorrisino sulle labbra. “Con chi pensi che vada a lamentarsi quando lo fai incazzare o quando si mette in imbarazzo da solo?”

“Ehi!” Obiettò Lance, riscuotendosi dal suo stupore. Rivolse a Pidge uno sguardo truce, che lui ricambiò senza battere ciglio per poi rivolgersi a Keith.

“Frequenti Altea da non so neanche quanto tempo e com’è che non ci siamo mai beccati lì?”

Keith scrollò le spalle, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non è che… mi trovi con qualcuno lì.”

Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo e sventolò una mano. “Sì, sì, lo so. Entri, balli e te ne vai da bruco asociale quale sei.” Keith gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma assomigliava più a un broncio rispetto a quelle che rivolgeva a Lance.

“ _Che_ -” Lance riuscì finalmente a ritrovare la sua voce, e urlò. Gli altri due si girarono per guardarlo, e il ragazzo si rese conto che il suo tono era più alto del normale, ma non riusciva a controllarlo in quel momento. “-cosa sta _succedendo_?”

A quell’interruzione, il broncio di Keith si indurì in uno sguardo truce, ma Pidge non batté ciglio. “Sto parlando con Keith.”

“Tu _conosci_ Keith?!” C’era accusa nella sua voce mentre indicava il ragazzo col mullet in questione.

“Sì.”

“Tu conosci _Keith_?!” Gesticolò con entrambe le mani.

“Già.”

“Il ragazzo con cui ho rivaleggiato per le _due_ scorse _settimane_?!”

“La mia risposta non cambia, Lance.”

“Il ragazzo che ho sfidato per le audizioni? Il mio rivale? Lo stronzo col mullet?”

“Per quanto ancora vuoi andare avanti?”

“ _Sapevi_ chi era e non me l’hai _detto_?”

“Sapevo che avresti reagito così.”

“Certo che avrei reagito così!” Alzò le braccia al cielo. “Uno dei miei migliori amici fraternizza con il mio rivale! Come _dovrei_ comportarmi?”

“Come una persona normale?”

“Quindi ogni volta che mi lamentavo di lui, tu _sapevi_?”

“Credevo che avessimo già chiarito questo punto?”

“Oh mio Dio. Oh mio _Dio_. _Oh_ , mio Dio. Oh mio-” Si passò una mano tra i capelli, afferrandoli e tirandoseli mentre camminava lentamente in cerchio. Era come un disco rotto, e parte di lui ne era consapevole ma quella stessa parte era stata spazzata via dalla parte di lui in panico.  
Pidge conosceva Keith. Pidge lo conosceva _da sempre_. Pidge non gli aveva mai detto che conosceva Keith. E poteva _vedere_ dalla sua faccia che Pidge se la stava ridendo. Si stava godendo Lance rendersi _di nuovo_ ridicolo di fronte a _Keith_. Cos’era quella cosa che aveva detto su Pidge definendolo un dolce, dolcissimo angelo? Ritirava tutto. Oh cazzo, ritirava _tutto_. Pidge era un _demone_ sotto mentite spoglie. Una creatura dell’infermo che adorava guardarlo _soffrire_.

“Sta… Sta bene?” Udì a malapena la domanda di Keith.

Pidge scrollò le spalle. “Sì, è solo un po’ drammatico. Una volta che si sarà sfogato starà meglio.”

“Drammatico?” Circondò Pidge, una mano sul fianco e l’altra tesa con il palmo verso l’alto e le dita piegate. “Non sono drammatico. Uno dei miei migliori amici mi ha _tradito_.”

“Vedi cosa intendo?”

“Ugh!” Lance alzò le braccia al cielo.

“E a dirla tutta, Keith era mio amico da prima.”

“ _Ugh!_ ”

“Lance, sei ridicolo.”

“Non posso _credere_ che-” Alzò di nuovo le braccia, gesticolando selvaggiamente in mezzo a loro. Keith non lo stava più guardando male. Lo fissava con un sopracciglio inarcato e un’espressione piatta. Ma Lance ebbe l’impressione che fosse _divertito_. “Sai cosa? Non posso affrontare questa cosa ora.” Si fece largo tra loro, le braccia tese all’infuori. “Hunk! Spostati! Ho dentro un fuoco che non può essere domato!”  
Hunk gli lasciò la pista, e Lance si lasciò andare. Fece del suo meglio per ignorare tutto e ballare e basta. Cercò di farsi caricare dalla folla e di sorridere come prima. Ma non se la sentiva più. La sua attenzione era costantemente attirata dal posto in cui si trovava Keith, la fonte di tutte le sue angosce più recenti, che stava parlando e _sorridendo_ e _ridendo_ con i suoi due migliori amici. Non sapeva di cosa stessero parlando, ma sentiva un disperato _bisogno_ di saperlo. Sapeva anche che non ce l’avrebbe fatta a stargli intorno in modo civile, non ancora.  
Era solo che… aveva così tante cose per la testa. Neanche nei suoi incubi peggiori avrebbe immaginato che Keith _conoscesse_ Pidge. Era abbastanza chiaro che conoscesse Shiro, ma Shiro non era uno dei suoi migliori confidenti al mondo. Non era la persona con cui Lance si era sfogato per due _settimane_ su Keith. E Pidge non gli aveva mai detto niente! Lance stava cercando disperatamente di ricordare tutto quello che gli aveva detto su Keith, ma la sua mente era vuota. Sapeva che aveva detto un milione di cose imbarazzanti, certo.  
Era stato un bel colpo. Voleva solo che Keith se ne andasse dalla sua vita così da non dover pensare a lui né sentire mai più quelle strane sensazioni nel petto. Voleva respirare _normalmente_ per una volta. Ma no, _ovviamente_ Keith aveva dovuto trovare il modo di infiltrarsi nel bel mezzo della sua vita conoscendo uno dei suoi migliori amici.

E non era neanche riuscito a mantenere la calma. Aveva fottutamente panicato e quando aveva finalmente capito che cosa stava facendo era stato troppo tardi per controllarsi.

Merda, perché riusciva _sempre_ a comportarsi come un idiota di fronte a Keith? Quel tipo non lo avrebbe mai visto come un suo pari.

Ballò facendo un sacco di piroette e mosse di sbieco in modo da poter tenere d’occhio il piccolo gruppo che chiacchierava dietro di lui. Più li guardava, più si sentiva agitato. Quello era il ragazzo che l’aveva fatto sentire uno schifo nonché l’unica ragione per cui Lance era distrutto il giorno prima; ed eccolo lì, a chiacchierare con i suoi amici come se niente fosse.

Poi incontrò lo sguardo di Keith.

Lo stava guardando ballare da sopra la spalla di Pidge, e prima che si accorgesse di essere stato scoperto, Lance scorse di nuovo quel suo sguardo tenero. Non sapeva se fosse rivolto a lui o se era solo un effetto secondario di aver sorriso a Pidge e Hunk, ma… a Lance andava bene così. Forse non era troppo tardi per… non era neanche sicuro di cosa volesse. Fare colpo su di lui? Fare un’impressione migliore? Dimostrargli che era bravo? Salvare la sua reputazione?

Più per riflesso che per altro, gli rivolse un sorrisino, sentendo la sua arroganza e disinvoltura tornargli in modo naturale alla vista di un’espressione ammirata. Keith spalancò appena gli occhi, le labbra semiaperte dalla sorpresa, prima di farsi scuro in volto, espressione che gli era ben familiare. Prima di girarsi, Lance era sicuro di averlo visto arrossire.

Ora che sapeva di avere un pubblico su cui voleva fare colpo, ci mise un po’ di pepe. Gli venne facile. Niente di troppo stravagante, ma di sicuro qualcosa che potesse piacere. Saltellò con passi veloci, coinvolgendo anche le braccia nel movimento. Ci mise pure un mezzo backflip, facendo un salto all’indietro e portando le braccia dietro le spalle, le mani salde al suolo. Si mantenne dritto per un momento prima di lasciare che lo slancio lo trasportasse, i piedi che quasi non toccavano il suolo, per poi mettersi a ballare di nuovo.

Nel mentre, continuò a lanciare occhiate di nascosto a Keith per assicurarsi che stesse guardando. Lo stava guardando.

La canzone cambiò e Pidge e Hunk arrivarono subito lì per spingerlo fuori dal cerchio. Si era a malapena allontanato che i due avevano già iniziato a ballare una routine che avevano creato un paio di anni prima. La riconobbe immediatamente. Capita quando vedi i tuoi amici fare la stessa cosa quasi tutti i giorni per un paio di mesi.

Ritornò al suo posto che era, sfortunatamente, proprio di fianco a Keith. Rimase vicino a lui, le braccia abbandonate lungo i fianchi, e si tamburellò le cosce a ritmo di musica. Keith teneva le mani in tasca e Lance notò che stava spostando il peso da una gamba all’altra. Rimasero in un silenzio imbarazzante per quasi un minuto prima che Keith dicesse qualcosa.

Lance lo sapeva. Aveva tenuto conto dei secondi mentre cercava di controllare il suo respiro.

“Quindi… venite qui spesso?” Chiese, tirando una mano fuori dalla tasca per indicare il punto in cui Hunk e Pidge stavano ballando.

Lance scrollò le spalle, battendo con le mani un doppio tempo. “Ogni settimana, di solito.”

“Sembra, uh… divertente?”

Lance lo guardò di sbieco; Keith continuava a fissare un punto di fronte a lui. Teneva le labbra leggermente strette, ma non sembrava un segno di rabbia o irritazione o qualunque altra emozione che gli aveva sempre riservato. Non gli diede neanche l’impressione che li stesse prendendo in giro. Sembrava solo… impacciato e fuori luogo, ma determinato.

“Sì.” Disse infine. “Sì, è molto divertente.” Keith non disse niente, ed entrambi continuarono a tenere lo sguardo incollato sui due ballerini. “Quindi…” Perfetto, ora era _lui_ che si sentiva impacciato. Fortuna che poteva tenere il ritmo della musica, altrimenti avrebbe gesticolato _molto_ di più. Era la prima volta che aveva una vera e propria conversazione con Keith, e si sentiva… strano. Nervoso? Chissà. Sicuramente lui non lo sapeva. “Come conosci Pidge?”

Ecco, giusto. Poteva mantenere la calma in quella situazione. Il suo sangue freddo. Freddo come il ghiaccio, Lance McClain.

Vide Keith scrollare le spalle con la coda dell’occhio. “Ci conosciamo da quando eravamo piccoli.”

“Oh, davvero?” Ricordava vagamente che Pidge aveva accennato a un amico di infanzia, il suo migliore amico per tutte le superiori, ma in tutta sincerità non si ricordava molto altro. Pidge non l’aveva mai invitato a uscire con loro.

“Già, i nostri fratelli maggiori sono amici. Di solito Shiro mi portava con lui quando andava a casa loro-”

“Aspetta, _Shiro_?” Disse Lance, girandosi con gli occhi spalancati.

Keith incontrò il suo sguardo e sbatté le palpebre. Sollevò un sopracciglio. “Sì? Shiro è mio fratello.” Disse lentamente, come se fosse sorpreso dal fatto che Lance non lo sapesse già.

Ma come faceva a _saperlo_ se nessuno gliel’aveva mai _detto_! Sentì il panico tornare alla carica, minacciando di soffocarlo. Chiuse le mani a pugno, ma non smise di tamburellarsi le cosce. “Oh.” Disse, e la sua voce suonò di nuovo innaturalmente alta. Cercò di schiarirsi la voce senza farsi sentire, cercando di non emettere versi strozzati.  
Non stava andando in panico. No. Stava mantenendo il sangue freddo. Senza dubbio. Non stava certo per dare di matto perché il ragazzo che si era impegnato a sconfiggere, il ragazzo che lo irritava, il ragazzo di cui si era lamentato per settimane, il suo rivale, non solo era un vecchio amico di Pidge, ma anche il fratello minore di Shiro.  
 _Perché nessuno gliel’aveva mai detto?_

“Tutto bene?” Keith lo stava guardando, mezzo girato verso di lui.

“Benissimo!” Disse, inorridito dalla sua stessa voce.

Keith non sembrò convinto, ma lasciò perdere. Lance rimase in silenzio, cercando di metabolizzare quelle nuove informazioni il più silenziosamente possibile. Per fortuna, Pidge e Hunk erano una buona distrazione e gli davano la possibilità di non guardare Keith.

Poi, Keith si schiarì la voce e Lance lo guardò d’istinto. Aveva le guance leggermente arrossate, le labbra serrate e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Vide che stava muovendo le mani senza posa nelle tasche. “A proposito di Shiro… è lui il motivo per cui sono qui. Mi ha chiesto di… parlarti… a proposito della storia del duo.”

Guardò Lance con la coda dell’occhio, e Lance sbatté le palpebre. Una, due, tre volte. _Oh_. Un sorrisino gli curvò lentamente le labbra e sentì l’agitazione scemare, sostituita da un’ondata di sicurezza. Incrociò le braccia al petto e spostò il peso sull’anca. Socchiuse gli occhi e gli rivolse un sorriso radioso.

“Oh, capisco di cosa si tratta.” Disse lentamente.

Keith lo guardò sospettoso, gli occhi che studiavano il suo improvviso cambio di espressione. “Lo sai?” Sembrava scettico.

Lance scrollò le spalle. “Certo!” Alzò le mani e le tenne di fronte a sé a mo’ di difesa. “Non che ti possa biasimare.”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Di che stai parlando?”

Lance appoggiò una mano sul fianco e si girò a guardarlo, sporgendosi in avanti e punzecchiandogli il petto con l’altra. Stava ghignando. “Hai cambiato idea e sei qui per ammettere che sono un _bravo_ ballerino e per _supplicarmi_ di diventare il tuo partner.” Raddrizzò la schiena e si portò la mano al petto. “Non ti posso biasimare. Sono _decisamente_ bravo.” Gli rivolse un sorriso vittorioso. “Saresti fortunato ad avere qualcuno di così brillante e talentuoso al tuo fianco.”  
Keith gli rivolse un’occhiataccia e il suo volto si indurì. Aggrottò le sopracciglia, e _quella_ era l’espressione di Keith che Lance era abituato a vedere. Era confortante vedere quell’elemento di familiarità. Sembrava che Keith avesse ingoiato qualcosa di aspro. Poi sospirò e si voltò. “Sai cosa? Dimentica tutto. È una perdita di tempo.”

“Oh, andiamo, Keith! Non fare così!” Prima di accorgersi di quello che stava per fare, fece un passo in avanti e lo afferrò per il braccio. Il ragazzo rivolse uno sguardo truce alla sua mano per poi alzare gli occhi e incontrare quelli di Lance, inarcando un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo. Lance sentì un brivido percorrergli il corpo, ma lo ignorò. Keith era così vicino, che lo guardava speranzoso, e sentì il cuore raggiungere velocità pazzesche. I suoi capelli sembravano leggermente umidi, come se si fosse fatto una doccia da poco. E quando li accarezzò una brezza gentile, Lance sentì il profumo strano ma piacevole di shampoo e deodorante insieme. Ne fu così sconcertato che disse la prima cosa che gli venne in mente. “Già che sei qui potresti anche sbrigarti e chiedermi scusa.”

Keith alzò le sopracciglia di scatto e aprì la bocca. “Chiedere scusa?”

“Uh, sì, amico, sei stato uno stronzo ieri. Non ci ballo con te finché tiri su casini solo perché voglio divertirmi un po’.”

Keith si liberò dalla sua presa con uno strattone e si girò per guardarlo. “ _Io_ non ho motivo per chiederti scusa. Ho detto che avevi scazzato il ballo ed era _vero_. E poi, sei _tu_ quello che si è perso le audizioni dopo avermi praticamente _supplicato_ di andarci.”

Il sorrisino di Lance svanì. Incrociò le braccia al petto e si tirò indietro, aggrottando le sopracciglia. “Avevo le mie buone ragioni.”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, mettendosi nella sua stessa posizione. “Tipo quali? Non aver scelto una canzone?”

Lance sentì il calore lambirgli le guance. “Sai cosa? Non ho bisogno di _te_.” Fece un passo avanti e si portò vicino a Keith, cercando di ignorare quanto quella vicinanza gli facesse annodare lo stomaco. Premette con violenza un dito contro il suo petto, facendolo barcollare indietro di un passo. “Se sei così tanto bravo, avresti potuto fare le audizioni da solo invece di venire da me a supplicarmi di trascinarti alle regionali!”

“Non ti sto supplicando!”

“E allora perché sei qui? Volevi mettere il dito nella piaga? _Ahah, Lance non ce l’ha fatta e non ballerò mai con lui perché ho tre metri di palo ficcati così a fondo nel culo che è un miracolo che io riesca anche solo a ballare_.”  
“Perché cazzo dovrei voler ballare con te se fai sempre lo _stronzo_?”  
“Uh, perché sono _bravo_.”

“Non complimentarti troppo.”

“Oh, perché _tu_ pensi di essere migliore di me, fenomeno?”

“L’anno scorso sono passato, no?”

“Ma non ci sei andato!”

“Però ho superato le audizioni. A differenza tua.”

“Sai cosa? _Vaffanculo_. Non ho bisogno di questa roba e men che meno di _te_.” Disse Lance, colpendogli il petto un’ultima volta per buona misura.  
Keith gli allontanò la mano con uno schiaffo. “Davvero? Beh, vale anche per me. Gliel’avevo _detto_ che era un’idea stupida.” Ingobbì le spalle e si ficcò le mani in tasca, allontanandosi. “Non riesci neanche a parlare normalmente con le persone, figurati a lavorarci insieme. Shiro e Allura sono pazzi se pensano che saremmo una buona squadra.” Il suo volto si era indurito in una smorfia, le labbra arricciate in qualcosa di diverso, e diede un calcio a qualcosa che era per terra. “Stavo iniziando a pensare che forse avevano ragione a dire che arrivare alle regionali in due era una buona idea, ma non ce la faccio. Ho chiuso.” Scosse la testa e tirò fuori le mani dalle tasche, tenendole sollevate. Fece qualche altro passo indietro. “Non ho bisogno di te per andare alle regionali. Troverò qualcun altro.”  
Lance ignorò il suo stomaco in rivolta e il cuore che gli affondò nel petto. Percepì un cambio nel suo volto, ma non era sicuro di che espressione stesse facendo. “Bene! Non ho bisogno di te!” Sbottò. “Ci sono un sacco di altre persone che sarebbero fortunate ad avermi come partner!”

“Buona fortuna a trovare qualcuno che sia disposto a sopportare la tua merda.” Disse, girando sui talloni e rimettendo le mani in tasca per poi allontanarsi, le spalle incassate.

“Oh, davvero?” Gli urlò dietro. “Beh- buona fortuna a trovare qualcuno che sia disposto a sopportare-” _Le tue coreografie complesse? Le tue abilità? Il tuo talento? Il tuo sguardo incazzato e le labbra imbronciate?_ Suonavano tutti sospettosamente come dei complimenti. Annaspò, cercando di trovare qualcosa da dire. Ma Keith se ne stava andando, quindi sparò il primo non-complimento che gli venisse in mente. “-il tuo _mullet_!”

Già, buona quella. Gemette e seppellì il volto tra le mani.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Abbiamo quasi finito con l’ambientazione e presto arriveremo al cuore di questa fic. Siamo così emozionat*!  
> In questo capitolo non ho menzionato nessun tipo di ballo in particolare, ma se siete curiosi potete andare sul blog Tumblr di Shut Up and Dance With Me e trovare i video a cui mi sono ispirata per i loro stili ^^  
> Inoltre, sentitevi liberi di curiosare sui nostri Tumblr e di urlarci cose! O di taggarci su cose. Noi amiamo amiamo amiamo i vostri commenti. Amo leggere cosa vi è piaciuto di più e ci da così tanta gioia e carica per continuare. Leggiamo e teniamo molto a tutti i vostri commenti e tag sotto i disegni di Sora. Siete fantastici <3


	4. Take a Chance on Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Vuoi andare alle regionali?”
> 
> “Sai già la risposta…” Brontolò, tenendo ancora il volto nascosto sotto il braccio.
> 
> “Allora dovresti scusarti e chiedergli di darti una seconda occasione.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice** : Eccoci qui con un nuovo capitolo...! Grazie a tutti coloro che ci hanno aspettate con pazienza; la quarantena, a dispetto di quello che pensavo, non mi ha reso facile concentrarmi sulla traduzione, quindi sono andata abbastanza a rilento nelle ultime settimane.
> 
> Sia io che [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203), la mia infaticabile Beta, speriamo che questo mastodontico capitolo vi possa tenere compagnia...!  
> Buona lettura a tutti <3
> 
> #iorestoacasaeLEGGO
> 
>  **Note dell’autrice** : Ed ecco che vi sparo un altro capitolo lungo! BOOM!
> 
> Un grandissimo grazie alla mia complice, Sora. Non fa solo i bellissimi disegni per questa fic, ma mi sopporta di continuo quando ho bisogno di sostegno e quando mi sento insicura su quello che scrivo. Ogni volta che ho un blocco o mi serve ispirazione per un dialogo, lei è lì per me su Skype a parlarmi per darmi spunti e farmi andare avanti. Non la ringrazierò mai abbastanza. Questa fic procederebbe molto più a rilento senza di lei.

“Quante lasagne hai detto che avevi fatto?”

“Tipo, abbastanza da sfamare una famiglia intera.”

“E ne ha mangiate _metà_?”

“Già.”

“E ora è passato a una vaschetta di gelato.”

“Già. Fortuna che avevo fatto la spesa. Però se non lo fermiamo dovremo presto rifornirci di altro gelato.”

“In circostanze normali lo sfiderei per avere quel gelato, ma… Non voglio mettermi tra lui e quella vaschetta.”

“Giààà, nemmeno io, se devo essere sincero. Avrà anche solo un cucchiaio, ma non mi fido. Forse prima o poi si stancherà. Sai, tipo un abbiocco.”

“Non l’ho mai visto tenere il muso così tanto prima d’ora. Dici che la faccia gli rimarrà bloccata così?”

“Oddio, spero di no. Ma deve volerci un sacco di energia per tenerla a quel modo.”

“Probabilmente è per quello che mangia così tanto. Ma dove lo mette poi? È uno stecco.”

“Sono un po’ preoccupato, Pidge. Se continua così, _so_ che finirà per stare male. Facciamo sasso, carta, forbice per vedere chi deve andare a togliergli quel gelato.”

“Non se ne parla, non voglio sfidare la sorte. Quello di cui abbiamo bisogno è di un’alternativa perché possa continuare a masticare furiosamente senza ammazzarsi di gelato.”

“Oooh, sì, è una buona idea. Cosa suggerisci?”

“Popcorn?”

“Okay, sì, ci sta. Ottimo piano. Ma dovremmo, tipo, _chiederglielo_ prima oppure farli e vedere se arriva lui da solo?”

“Sicuramente iniziare a farli. Non ha mai rifiutato i popcorn. E poi non sono sicuro che ci risponderebbe ora. Sembra che sia in uno strano… coma.”

“Che sia possibile andare in coma per la rabbia?”

“Non penso che sia tutta rabbia. Penso che sia per metà imbarazzo e disappunto e sentimenti repressi.”

“Posso _sentirti_ , sai.” Disse Lance, girando la testa per guardarli male. Era seduto sul divano con una vaschetta di buon vecchio Rocky Road sulle ginocchia, piegate contro il petto. Le sue parole uscirono strascicate a causa del cucchiaio che aveva in bocca.

Hunk e Pidge sobbalzarono e si girarono a guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati.

“Oh, uh, ehi amico, come stai?” Disse Hunk, ma la sua domanda venne sovrastata dalla dichiarazione drammatica di Pidge.

“È viiiivo!” Alzò le braccia al cielo, le dita contratte.

Lance continuò a guardarli male con il cucchiaio ancora in bocca.

Quando vide che l’amico non reagiva, Pidge sospirò e scese dal piano della cucina dove si era seduto, dirigendosi verso il salotto dell’appartamento.

“Che ne dici di un po’ di popcorn, Lance?” Chiese Hunk dalla cucina, ma Lance sentì che stava già frugando nella dispensa.

“Al burro come quelli del cinema?”

“Ce ne sono di altri tipi?”

“Penso che vadano bene, allora…” Borbottò con riluttanza, e si tolse il cucchiaio dalla bocca, fissando il gelato. Non era che ne _volesse_ ancora, ma ce l’aveva lì, quindi già che c’era…

“Oh no che non lo farai.” Disse Pidge, sfilandogli la vaschetta dal piano instabile che erano le sue ginocchia. Lance emise un patetico verso di protesta, allungandosi per riprenderla. Pidge gli schiaffò via le mani e tese la sua. “Cucchiaio.”

“ _Métetela por el culo_ …” Borbottò mentre gli allungava il cucchiaio, riluttante.

Pidge ridacchiò, allontanandosi. “Ti ho sentito.”

“Non vuol dire che mi hai capito!”

“Peccato che sì, invece.”

“Hai fatto tedesco a scuola!” Sbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto e sollevando le spalle fino alle orecchie.

Pidge sventolò il cucchiaio da dietro la spalla, avvicinandosi alla cucina. “Siamo amici da un pezzo, qualcosa ho imparato.”

“ _Chingate…_ ”  
“ _Que te la pique un pollo._ ” Rispose con naturalezza, nonostante il suo accento terribile e la pronuncia disarticolata.

Lance boccheggiò, guardandolo mentre metteva il gelato in frigo. Hunk proruppe in una risata sorpresa, piegando la testa all’indietro e prendendo una confezione di popcorn dalla dispensa. “Pidge!” Doveva essere un rimprovero, ma non funzionò granché.

“Devi smetterla di parlare con Sophie!” Sbottò Lance.

Pidge lanciò il cucchiaio nel lavello e gli rivolse un ghigno. “Assolutamente no, Sophie è la migliore. Mi insegna un sacco di cose che si rivelano importanti.”

“E in che modo _quello_ sarebbe importante?!”

Pidge scrollò le spalle. “Mi è stato utile, no?”

Lance sbuffò e voltò la schiena a entrambi, preferendo fissare la TV spenta. Il divano dell’appartamento di Hunk e Pidge era ad angolo, l’avevano comprato per pochi spicci dai genitori di Hunk. Un angolo stava contro il muro mentre lo schienale dava le spalle alla piccola zona che era stata adibita a sala da pranzo, con tanto di tavolino, e lasciando spazio al piano divisorio tra la sala da pranzo e la cucina. Lance era seduto nell’angolo del divano a L, le ginocchia al petto. Appoggiò le braccia incrociate sopra le ginocchia e sistemò il mento sugli avambracci.

Pidge si sedette dall’altra parte del divano, appoggiando la schiena un po’ sul bracciolo e un po’ contro lo schienale. Allungò le gambe, tenendo un ginocchio piegato. Fissò Lance, ma l’amico si rifiutava testardamente di guardarlo. Il silenzio si dilatò tra di loro.

“Uno o due sacchetti di popcorn?” Chiese Hunk.

“Due.” Dissero Pidge e Lance all’unisono.

Si sentì canticchiare dalla cucina. “Okay.”

Calò di nuovo il silenzio, il che iniziava a irritare Lance. Pidge non aveva neanche tirato fuori il suo telefono. Lo stava… fissando e basta. Sapeva che voleva parlare di quello che era successo prima al parco. Sapeva che lo volevano entrambi. Un attimo prima stavano ballando, e quello dopo Keith se l’era filata e Lance si era depresso. Neanche il ballo l’aveva rimesso in sesto. Pidge aveva perfino tentato con Shakira e Hunk con Nikki Minaj. Lance era rimasto insolitamente silenzioso per tutto il viaggio di ritorno e durante i preparativi per la cena. Sapeva che si stava rendendo le cose peggiori da solo. Sapeva che i suoi amici avrebbero mangiato la foglia e tentato di metterlo alle strette più tardi, ma… non riusciva a farne a meno.

Quando aveva bisogno di deprimersi, ne aveva bisogno e basta.

E sapeva che il momento che tanto temeva era arrivato, ma si rifiutava di cedere per primo. Sfortunatamente, lo stesso valeva per Pidge. Sedettero a quel modo per molti lunghi minuti, mentre Lance cercava di non mostrarsi nervoso. Il tutto ascoltando il ronzio del microonde e i beep in sottofondo.

Poi arrivò Hunk, sedendosi accanto a Lance e allungandogli la ciotola di popcorn. Lance la prese con gratitudine, srotolandosi dalla sua posizione per sedersi a gambe incrociate con la ciotola tra le gambe. La croccantezza dei popcorn, caldi e salati, era proprio quello che ci voleva dopo tutto quel gelato. Masticò rumorosamente per riempire il silenzio.

“Quindi…” Disse Hunk lentamente, iniziando la conversazione. Allungò i piedi sul tavolino da caffè e appoggiò la sua ciotola sulle cosce. “Ce ne vuoi parlare?”

Lance tenne lo sguardo sulla ciotola, corrugando la fronte. “No…”

Hunk si sporse verso di lui, spingendolo con la spalla. “Dai, Lance…”

Lance alzò il mento, ributtando un paio di pezzi di popcorn nella ciotola con noncuranza. “Mi dispiace, Hunk. Non ti sento sotto il rumore assordante del tradimento.” A quelle parole, scoccò un’occhiata velenosa a Pidge.

Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo e piegò la testa all’indietro sui cuscini. “Laaaance!” Si lamentò.

“Hunk, hai sentito qualcosa?” Disse, distogliendo lo sguardo da Pidge e mettendo la mano a coppa vicino all’orecchio, sporgendosi un po’ nella sua direzione.

“Amico.” Disse Hunk in tono piatto, e probabilmente lo stava avvertendo di piantarla con le sue cazzate, ma Lance lo ignorò.

“Deve essere un fantasma perché sono certo che sia la voce di qualcuno che per me è _morto_.”

“Laaaance!” Pidge si lamentò di nuovo. Lance si voltò e incontrò i suoi occhi ambrati. Aveva le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra storte come se le parole che stava cercando di dire fossero dolorose. “Mi… Mi dispiace, okay?”

Lance continuò a fissarlo, ma assottigliò lo sguardo.

Pidge sventolò una mano in aria a casaccio. “Mi dispiace non averti detto che conosco Keith. Non pensavo che te la saresti presa così tanto. Non capisco ancora il perché, ma avrei dovuto dirtelo prima.”

Lance annuì, guardando la ciotola tra le sue gambe. “Avresti dovuto.”

“A dirla _tutta_ , però, non avevo capito che il ‘Keith dalla testa a mullet’ di cui ti lamentavi era il mio amico d’infanzia Keith.”  
Lance grugnì, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Quanti _Keith_ pensi che ci siano? E quanti portano il _mullet_?” Sventolò la mano verso la sua nuca per enfatizzare il concetto.

Pidge scrollò le spalle. “Non l’avevo mai visto come un mullet.”

“Pidge, è decisamente un mullet!”

“Va bene, okay, _ora_ che me lo dici. Ma gli sta bene.” Lance non gli avrebbe dato ragione, ma non poteva neanche negarlo. Quindi rimase in silenzio. “Comunque, non ci ho proprio pensato. L’avevo solo presa come te che, essendo te, avevi sfidato un ragazzo che conoscevi appena ma che ammiravi-”

“Non lo ammiro!”

“-a ballare alle audizioni. Non era così strano, conoscendoti. Hunk mi aveva detto che eravate in corso insieme l’anno scorso e che eri terribilmente ossessionato da-”

“Hunk!”

“Lo eri, amico.”

“Non è vero!”

“-ma non l’avevo per niente collegato al mio Keith fino a quando non ho visto il suo nome sulle iscrizioni per le audizioni.”

“Avresti dovuto dirmelo!”

Pidge scrollò le spalle di nuovo. “Non pensavo che fosse un dettaglio importante. È successo poco prima che iniziassero le audizioni e pensavo che ti avrebbe distratto. Hunk mi aveva suggerito di aspettare che finissero.”

Lance fece scattare la testa di lato per guardare il suo migliore amico da quasi _otto anni_. “Hunk?” L’altro spalancò la bocca e almeno ebbe la decenza di sembrare imbarazzato.

Si tenne impegnato rimescolando i popcorn nella sua ciotola, ma non ricambiò lo sguardo di Lance. “Senti, sappiamo entrambi come avresti reagito. Ne saresti diventato ancora più ossessionato e avresti cercando di scoprire le sue ‘debolezze’ o roba simile da Pidge, e ti saresti infognato così tanto sapendo che Pidge era amico del tuo ‘nemico’ che avrebbe potuto… sai, distrarti dal fare del tuo meglio alle audizioni?”

Okay, forse ora Lance si sentiva _un po’_ in colpa. I suoi amici lo stavano solo proteggendo. E sì, aveva il vizio di diventare leggermente ossessivo e un po’ distratto, e avrebbe potuto influenzare la sua esibizione. Non che alla fine avesse importato granché.

Lance sospirò e diede un colpetto al braccio di Hunk. “Grazie, amico.” Disse con tenerezza, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso.

Hunk lo ricambiò. “Stavamo solo cercando di tenerti d’occhio, amico.”

“Okay, ma questo non spiega perché non me l’abbiate detto _dopo_.” Disse piccato, riportando lo sguardo su Pidge. L’amico sobbalzò un po’ all’improvviso ritorno della sua voce tagliente. Lance lo vide accartocciare il volto con fare difensivo, sedendosi dritto.  
“Non pensavo che avesse _importanza_. Era finita, non eri passato, eri depresso e distrutto dal fatto che non ci eri andato mentre Keith sì, e non volevo mettere il dito nella piaga peggiorando tutto.”

“E che mi dici di quando Shiro ha detto-”

Pidge alzò le braccia al cielo e gemette, esasperato. “È successo tutto così in fretta! Il giorno prima ti perdi le audizioni. Quello dopo Shiro ti propone di ballare con Keith. Quella stessa sera ti deprimi nel nostro appartamento. Il giorno dopo ancora cerchiamo di tirarti su con un po’ di street dance. Quando avrei dovuto trovare il tempo per dirtelo _senza_ farti ricadere nella depressione?”  
“Sarebbe andato bene qualunque momento _prima_ che lo scoprissi davanti a lui!”  
“Non è colpa _mia_ se hai dato di matto quando l’hai saputo.”  
“Pidge, dovresti essere mio _amico_!”  
“Lo _sono_! E in quanto amico, devo dirti che la tua reazione è stata _esilarante_.”  
“ _Pidge_!”  
“Ma che problemi ti fai? Fai _sempre_ la figura dello scemo e ne esci _sempre_.”  
“Okay, ma- ma questa volta è diverso! Si trattava di Keith.”  
A quelle parole, l’espressione di Pidge cambiò. Sembrava che avesse visto qualcosa di luccicante, e a Lance non piacque _affatto_ come lo stava guardando. Pidge abbassò il mento, guardandolo dal basso in alto con un sorrisino che gli tirava l’angolo della bocca. “E cos’avrebbe Keith di così speciale, Lance?”

Lance assottigliò le labbra e spalancò gli occhi, cercando di mantenere un’espressione neutra e di reprimere il calore che gli stava salendo lungo il collo. Sapeva che era una battaglia persa, quindi guardò male la ciotola tra le sue gambe. “Niente! È il peggiore!” Per impedirsi di continuare, si ficcò una manciata di popcorn in bocca.

“Mhmm, certo. Sai, non sarebbe diventato un casino così grande se solo tu-”

“Pidge.” Si intromise Hunk, e quando Lance alzò lo sguardo vide che stava guardando male l’amico. Hunk era il suo eroe.

Pidge sospirò e incrociò le braccia al petto, sprofondando ancora di più nel divano, tenendo il muso al tavolino da caffè. “Okay, comunque, mi… mi dispiace non avertelo detto prima, okay? Non pensavo che te la saresti presa a quel modo.” Lance lo guardò, e sembrava sinceramente dispiaciuto.

Sentì l’arrabbiatura svanire e sospirò, sollevato. Non si era reso conto di quanta tensione avesse in corpo fino a quando non si rilassò, sprofondando nel divano. “Grazie, Pidge.”

Anche Pidge si rilassò, poi curvò gli angoli delle labbra. “Avevo calcolato il rischio, ma accidenti se faccio schifo in matematica.”

Lance piegò la testa all’indietro e rise, e il sorriso di Pidge si allargò. “Pidge! Pensi davvero che ti perdoni se ti scusi con un _meme_?” Chiese guardandolo, incapace di far sparire il suo sorriso.

Pidge scrollò le spalle, sempre sorridendo. “Valeva la pena provare. Quindi…?”

“Quindi?”

“Mi perdoni?”

Lance finse di pensarci su, picchiettandosi il mento con un dito e guardando il soffitto. “Hmmm, non lo so…”

Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo e allungò le gambe rifilandogli un calcio nella coscia. “Lance, dai!”

Lance rise e gli diede un colpetto sulla gamba con la mano. “Certo, certo, ti perdono.”

“Bene.” E il sorriso che aveva in volto era sincero.

Hunk sospirò, appoggiando la testa sui cuscini del divano. “Grazie a Dio è finita. Odio quando litigate.”

Lance ridacchiò. “Non stavamo _litigando_.”

Hunk scrollò le spalle e afferrò il telecomando. “Quasi.”

Pidge punzecchiò la coscia di Lance con le dita dei piedi. “Ora che ci siamo chiariti, passami un po’ popcorn.”

Lance inarcò un sopracciglio. “Perché non te li sei presi prima?”

“E rischiare che mi strappassi la mano a morsi? Non ci penso proprio.”

Lance gli allungò la ciotola, e Pidge se la sistemò sullo stomaco. Lance si appoggiò a Hunk e si sporse per raggiungere i suoi popcorn per poi ficcarsene una manciata in bocca. Hunk aveva il controller dell’xbox in mano e selezionò Netflix. Passò qualche momento a scrollare le diverse scelte prima di parlare.

“Quindi… Ora che questa è fatta, vuoi parlarci di cosa ti ha ridotto così male?”

“ _Non_ sono ridotto male.” Brontolò Lance, ingobbendo leggermente le spalle e appoggiandosi al braccio di Hunk. La sua protesta suonò debole perfino a lui.

Pidge ridacchiò, facendo volare qualche popcorn per aria. “Già, ecco perché stai mangiando per la rabbia da quando siamo tornati dal parco.”

Lance gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ma non rispose. Sapeva che non c’era niente che potesse dire perché Pidge aveva ragione. Solo che mangiare lo faceva sentire meglio, okay? Ed era qualcosa in cui incanalare la sua energia.

“È qualcosa che ha a che fare con Keith, vero?” Propose Hunk, scrollando pigramente Netflix. Nessuno di loro ci stava prestando grande attenzione. Lance sapeva che non avrebbe scelto niente fino a quando non avrebbero parlato.

Lance sospirò. “Sì.” Ammise, prendendo la ciotola di popcorn di Hunk e mettendosi a sedere dritto. Tirò su le ginocchia, coccolando la ciotola tra le ginocchia e il petto. Non guardò nessuno dei suoi amici. “È che… non mi aspettavo di vederlo lì. Mi ha colto alla sprovvista.” Disse, come se Keith avesse programmato tutto. Come se fosse colpa sua l’aver colto Lance alla sprovvista di proposito. Come se fosse colpa sua l’aver messo Lance al tappeto con tutte quelle sue maledette espressioni _tenere_ e i suoi _sorrisi_.

“Che cosa voleva?” Chiese Hunk.

Lance inarcò un sopracciglio e sollevò lo sguardo. “Non ve l’ha detto?”

Hunk scosse la testa. “Nah, mi sono solo presentato e abbiamo parlato un po’ di ballo e di quello che stavamo facendo e roba simile.”

“Poi abbiamo sentito la nostra canzone,” disse Pidge, “e volevamo vedere se ce la ricordavamo ancora.”

“E ce la siamo ricordata eccome.”

“Certo che sì.”

“Schiaffami un cinque!” Hunk si sporse oltre Lance, alzando la mano. Pidge si mise a sedere e si sporse in avanti per battergli la mano. Hunk ritornò in posizione, ma Pidge si spostò, avvicinandosi a Lance e appoggiando la schiena contro il suo braccio e la sua spalla.

“Poi, quando siamo tornati, Keith se n’era andato e tu ti stavi deprimendo sulla panchina.” Concluse Pidge, ficcandosi dei popcorn in bocca e parlando a bocca piena. “Quindi che cos’è successo?”

Lance emise un lungo, rumoroso verso lamentoso. Hunk gli diede un colpetto sulla spalla. “Andiamo, amico. Prima ce lo dici e meglio è.”

“Per tutti.” Aggiunse Pidge.

Lance sbuffò, sconfitto. “Beh, Mr. Presuntuoso era venuto a dirmi che Shiro voleva che mi parlasse di ballare insieme per le audizioni.” Cercò di sembrare indifferente, offeso, forse perfino un po’ arrabbiato, ma non riuscì a nascondere una certa nota di irritata sconfitta nella voce.

“Ed è un bene, no?” Disse Hunk, tirandosi su. Guardò i suoi amici, sorridendo. “Hai un’altra chance di andare alle regionali. Non è vero, Lance?”

Lance si rifiutò di guardarlo, e si affossò nel divano un po’ di più. Si domandò se sarebbe riuscito a trovare un modo per farsi assorbire dal divano. Tipo sparirci dentro. Era un divano decisamente comodo. L’aveva usato come letto in svariate occasioni. Era certo che una vita passata in una dimensione-divano non sarebbe stata poi così male…

“ _Non è vero_ , Lance?” Ripeté Hunk dopo un momento, ma il suo sorriso era svanito e la sua voce si era fatta inquisitoria.

Lance fece una smorfia e si appallottolò su se stesso, piegandosi sulla ciotola e piluccando popcorn. Poteva sentire i loro sguardi su di lui.

“Voleva parlarti di ballare insieme?” Ripeté Hunk.

“Mhmm…”

“Lance…” La voce di Pidge era bassa. Si tirò su a sedere, girandosi per afferrargli il volto con entrambe le mani. Lance cercò di evitarlo, ma la sua presa era incredibilmente forte. Pidge lo costrinse a guardarlo negli occhi. Lance cercò di sembrare noncurante. Noncurante e sicuro di sé e di certo non colpevole o spaventato. Pidge studiò i suoi occhi per un momento prima di assottigliare lo sguardo. “Gli hai detto _sì_ , vero?”

Oh no, era la sua voce minacciosa. Lance fece una smorfia di riflesso. Si morse il labbro, guardando ovunque tranne che il volto di Pidge.

“Lance…” Ugh, quella era la voce minacciosa di _Hunk_! Non era _giusto_ che facessero comunella contro di lui a quel modo! Gli sfuggì un piccolo gemito dalle labbra.

“Ti ha proposto di ballare insieme e tu hai mandato tutto a puttane e gli hai detto di no?” La stretta di Pidge si fece più intensa, tenendogli saldo il volto.

“Noooo…” Disse Lance lentamente. “Non… proprio?”

Lo sguardo di Pidge si fece tagliente. “Cos’è successo?”

“Potrebbe non… aver avuto la possibilità di… chiedermelo? Affatto?”

Hunk gemette. “Lance, che cos’hai _fatto_?”

“L’hai fatto incazzare ed è andato via?” Pidge stava urlando scuro in volto, schiacciandogli le guance fino a fargli male.

“Ow, ow, _ow_ , Pidge!” Lance gli allontanò le mani con uno schiaffo, afferrandogli i polsi per tenerlo lontano. Incrociò il suo sguardo truce.

“Dicci che cos’è successo.” Ordinò.

E così, Lance gli raccontò tutto. Tutto quello che riusciva a ricordare che, a dirla tutta, era praticamente l’intera conversazione che aveva avuto con Keith. Continuava a pensarci da quando l’aveva guardato andare via. Riprodotta in loop nella sua testa. Quindi si ricordava praticamente ogni cosa. Tutti i momenti che avrebbe voluto poter cambiare. Tutte le cose che avrebbe voluto dire diversamente. _Sapeva_ di aver mandato tutto a puttane. E sapeva anche che non poteva fare niente per cambiare la situazione.

Quando ebbe finito, aspettò, ma i suoi amici rimasero in silenzio. I secondi passavano, espandendosi e riempiendo la stanza. Lance sentì di nuovo quello strano prurito sottopelle e cercò di distrarsi mangiando altri popcorn. Con fare rumoroso e disgustoso.

Pidge fu il primo a rompere il silenzio. “Lance…”

Hunk lo seguì a ruota. “Amico…”

“Serio?”

“Lance, _ti prego_ …”

C’era esasperazione nelle loro voci. E commiserazione. E forse anche un po’ di frustrazione. Ma non sembravano affatto sorpresi. Erano delusi, quello si vedeva, ma sorpresi? No. Affatto. E a Lance piaceva pensare che ci fosse una punta di tenerezza mescolata a quell’esasperazione a lui così familiare.

“Potrei… aver leggermente reagito in maniera eccessiva.” Ammise con lentezza.

Pidge emise un verso frustrato. “Ma dai?”

“Non mi stupisce che se ne sia andato. Fossi stato in lui, me ne sarei andato anch’io.” Disse Hunk. Si era arreso e aveva smesso di scrollare Netflix. Teneva la testa appoggiata ai cuscini, stringendosi il ponte del naso tra le dita. Pidge si era di nuovo appoggiato addosso a Lance, talmente prosciugato di tutte le sue energie da non poter stare dritto.

“Sembra che stesse cercando di chiederti di ballare con lui.” Inquisì Pidge, inarcando un sopracciglio e inclinando la testa all’indietro per guardarlo.

Lance gemette. “Lo so, lo so, ho rovinato tutto, va bene? Lo ammetto. Ma non c’è niente che possa fare adesso.” Aggrottò le sopracciglia e si fissò le ginocchia. “E poi, avevo ragione. _Era_ stato uno stronzo ieri e _avrebbe_ dovuto chiedermi scusa.”  
“Mi sembra che tu non gliene abbia dato proprio il tempo prima che _tu_ iniziassi a fare lo stronzo.”

“Nessuno ti ha chiesto niente, Pidge.”

“Forse sei _tu_ quello che dovrebbe scusarsi ora.” Suggerì Hunk.

Lance girò la testa di scatto inclinandosi all’indietro, le labbra arricciate. “Hunk, ma da che parte stai?!”

Hunk gli rivolse un’occhiata inespressiva. “Dalla parte che ti porta alle regionali, amico. E quella parte è Keith, che tu lo voglia ammettere o meno. Shiro aveva ragione a dire che il modo migliore che avete per partecipare è quello di lavorare insieme e partecipare alle audizioni in coppia.”  
Aveva ragione. Lance fece marcia indietro, affannandosi mentalmente per cercare un appiglio. “Okay, va bene, ammetto che Shiro ha ragione e _sarebbe_ bello se riuscissimo ad andare d’accordo. Ma il punto è che non è così.”

“Dovete solo andare d’accordo abbastanza da poter ballare insieme.”

“Non credo che sia possibile.”

“Forse se te la mettessi via e la smettessi di fare lo stronzo-” Disse Pidge, arido.

“Ha iniziato lui!” Scattò Lance.

“E tu gli sei andato dietro!”

“Toglimi di dosso il tuo peso da gremlin! Non voglio la tua insolenza!” Disse Lance, spingendo Pidge e cercando di mandarlo via. Pidge si abbandonò a peso morto su di lui e ignorò le sue proteste. Lance si beccò un gomito particolarmente appuntito sul fianco e sibilò dal dolore. “Hunk! Toglimi questo piccolo demone!” Piagnucolò, appoggiandosi addosso a Hunk come Pidge si era steso su di lui. Inclinò la testa all’indietro, guardando Hunk con uno dei suoi bronci migliori.

Hunk scosse la testa. “Non se ne parla, amico. Sono d’accordo con Pidge. Sei stato uno stronzo. Era chiaramente venuto lì per scusarsi e non gliel’hai reso facile.”

Lance gemette e si mise un braccio sul volto, usando l’altro per tenere salda la sua ciotola di popcorn. “Nessuno mi ama!”

Pidge si sistemò addosso a lui fino a quando non trovò la posizione più comoda usando il suo fianco come cuscino. Lance poteva sentire che trasudava compiacimento a ondate. “Penso che il fatto che usciamo ancora con te sia la prova che noi ti amiamo.”

Hunk annuì. “È solo che a volte hai bisogno di amore severo.”

Lance sbuffò rumorosamente, cercando di sistemarsi in una posizione più comoda, ma si beccò un’altra gomitata sul fianco da Pidge.

“Quindi…” Riprese Hunk.

Lance gemette. “Possiamo lasciar perdere e basta, per favore?”

“Per niente.” Disse Pidge, appoggiando la sua ciotola di popcorn sullo stomaco e piegando la testa sulla spalla di Lance. “Continua, Hunk.”

“Quindi…” Lance si lamentò a voce alta cercando di interromperlo, ma lui continuò parlando sopra i suoi versi di protesta. “Vuoi andare alle regionali?”

“Sai già la risposta…” Brontolò, tenendo ancora il volto nascosto sotto il braccio.

“Allora dovresti scusarti e chiedergli di darti una seconda occasione.”

“Che cosa?” Lance sollevò il braccio e scoccò un’occhiataccia a Hunk, aspettando che l’amico gli dicesse che era uno scherzo. Sfortunatamente, sembrava del tutto serio. Lance mise il broncio. “Hunk, sei pazzo! Non posso _farlo_!”

Hunk sollevò un sopracciglio, mantenendo lo sguardo fisso su di lui. “Perché no?”

“Perché!” Lance agitò le braccia, facendo gesti vaghi. Pidge emise un grugnito di irritazione a quel suo movimento. “Mi sono già messo in ridicolo di fronte a lui! Tipo, un _casino_ di volte! Pensa che io sia un idiota.”

“E non lo sei?” Disse Pidge.

Lance aggrottò la fronte e gli passò un braccio intorno al collo per schiaffargli una mano sulla bocca, soffocando il suo gridolino di sorpresa. Pidge gli graffiò la mano, ma Lance non si mosse. Fece un sorrisino vittorioso e appoggiò l’altro braccio sulla sua testa. “Stavo dicendo, pensa che sono un idiota e ha messo _bene_ in chiaro che non vuole ballare con me- aH! PIDGE! CHE SCHIFO!”

Pidge gli aveva leccato tutta la mano e Lance la tirò via, protestando ad alta voce mentre si ripuliva il palmo sulla maglietta dell’amico. “Calmati, Beyonce.” Disse, appoggiando di nuovo la testa su di lui per guardarlo negli occhi. “Era venuto a parlarti di ballare insieme, quindi è ovvio che stesse considerando quell’eventualità.”

Lance gli scoccò un’occhiataccia e poi distolse lo sguardo. Poteva sentire le proprie labbra imbronciate e si sistemò la ciotola di popcorn tra le gambe. Si spalmò ancora di più addosso a Hunk. “Solo perché l’ha costretto Shiro… Shiro può costringerti a fare _qualunque cosa_ facendoti sentire in colpa.”  
“Oddio, è vero. Ha quella sua voce da padre che ti fa sentire così in colpa per averlo deluso.” Disse Hunk, rabbrividendo appena. “Solo a pensarci mi fa venire voglia di cucinargli dei biscotti per domani per evitare che abbia motivo di essere arrabbiato con me.”

Pidge annuì. “È sempre stato così. Keith è cresciuto con lui, quindi ne è un po’ immune, ma nemmeno lui riesce a resistergli a lungo e-”

“ _A proposito_ di Shiro, perché _nessuno mi ha detto che è il fratello di Keith_?” Lo interruppe Lance, sentendo l’agitazione ribollire.

“Non adesso, Lance.” Disse Hunk, carezzandogli la testa. Lance si ingobbì, ma non si sottrasse al suo tocco.

Incrociò le braccia al petto, facendo attenzione a non far cadere la ciotola che aveva tra le gambe. “È solo un’altra cosa che mi avete tenuto nascosta.”

Pidge spinse la testa contro di lui. “Oh mio _Dio_ , Lance, ne abbiamo già parlato. Mi _dispiace_ , okay? Andiamo _avanti_.”

Tirò su col naso, drammatico. “Facile a dirsi per te.”

“ _In ogni caso_ , Shiro potrà anche averlo mandato al parco, ma il fatto che lui ci sia andato è il segno che ci _ha_ fatto un pensierino.”

“Non che adesso abbia importanza.” Borbottò Lance. “Ha già detto che avrebbe trovato qualcun altro con cui ballare.” A quelle parole, Pidge si tirò su a sedere, appoggiando la schiena al divano, e rivolse a Lance lo sguardo meno divertito ed espressivo che avesse mai fatto. Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Che c’è?”

Pidge sospirò e chiuse gli occhi, sfregandoseli da dietro gli occhiali. Poi si girò per guardarlo, mettendosi a sedere a gambe incrociate. Si sistemò gli occhiali sul naso e si sporse in avanti, appoggiando i gomiti sulle ginocchia. Tenendo ancora la sua ciotola di popcorn tra le gambe, unì le mani. Inspirò profondamente, espirò, e puntò Lance con entrambe le mani. “Amico, lascia che ti dica una cosa su Keith.”

“Si tratta forse del suo segreto più oscuro e imbarazzante? Perché se non è così, non voglio ascoltarti.”

Pidge gli tirò uno schiaffo sulla gamba. “Stai zitto per un secondo e ascoltami.” Lance lo assecondò, occhieggiandolo con diffidenza. Doveva ammetterlo, era _un po’_ curioso. “Keith è _terribile_ a interagire con le persone. C’è un motivo per cui si limita ad andare ad Altea e fare le sue cose per poi andarsene subito dopo. Siamo amici da _anni_ e non ci siamo neanche mai incontrati lì.”

“… Quuuuindi?”

Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Quindi è _palese_ che non troverà qualcun altro. Non conosce nessuno ad Altea e se lasciato da solo preferirebbe di gran lunga non andare alle regionali piuttosto che avvicinare un completo sconosciuto. Fare le audizioni da singolo era una cosa, ma _trovare_ qualcuno con cui ballare? No no, non succederà mai. C’è un motivo per cui Shiro vi ha praticamente lanciato l’uno nelle braccia dell’altro.”  
Lance distolse lo sguardo, mantenendo stoicamente il muso. “Probabilmente Shiro gli troverà qualcun altro con cui ballare…” Disse, fingendo che la cosa non lo toccasse, ma non ci riuscì. Poteva _sentire_ la sua determinazione cadere a pezzi. Voleva davvero tanto andare alle regionali…  
Pidge sventolò una mano e si dipinse un sorrisino agli angoli delle labbra, come se potesse già _annusare_ la sua vittoria imminente. “Non c’è nessuno che possa stare dietro a lui e alla sua coreografia. Shiro non mentiva quando ha detto che sei l’unico abbastanza veloce da poter studiare e imparare quelle mosse in due settimane.”

“Una settimana e mezza da oggi.” Aggiunse Hunk.

“Gee, grazie, Hunk.” Disse Lance, atono.

“Quando vuoi, amico.” Gli diede un buffetto sulla testa.

“Sei _bravo_ , Lance. E sei l’unico che possa stargli dietro.”

Lance sentì un sorriso tirargli le labbra. Guardò Pidge di sbieco. “Era forse un complimento, Pidge?”

Alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non montarti la testa.”

“Troppo tardi.” Il suo sorriso si allargò.

“Anche se _trovasse_ qualcuno bravo tanto quanto te, non ci ballerebbe insieme. Non gli interessa ballare in coppia solo per andare alle regionali.”

Il sorriso di Lance svanì. “E allora perché dovrebbe voler ballare con me?”

Il sorrisino di Pidge rimase fermo dov’era. “Perché Keith non sa rifiutare una sfida. E tu l’hai già sfidato. Non lo ammetterà mai, ma _vuole_ dimostrarti che ce la può fare. E penso che anche tu voglia fare colpo su di lui.”

“Io-”

“Non provare neanche a negarlo, amico.” Disse Hunk. “Sei un libro aperto per noi.”

Lance chiuse la bocca di scatto e gli rivolse un’occhiataccia.

“Ti assicuro che se vai a scusarti, accetterà di ballare con te.”

“E poi BOOM!” Hunk batté le mani, facendo sobbalzare Lance e Pidge. “Andremo tutti e quattro alle regionali! Faremo una gita in macchina e staremo tutti insieme con un nuovo amico-”

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Lance lo interruppe, tirandosi su a sedere dritto per poterlo guardare storto. “Chi ha detto che saremmo diventati suoi _amici_?”

Hunk lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato, per niente colpito. “Uh, amico, ne sei stato ossessionato per due settimane. Se finisci a ballarci insieme è ovvio che diventerebbe uno dei nostri amici. È già amico di Pidge! Di un terzo di noi.”

Lance si fece scuro in volto e aprì la bocca per ribattere, per dire che non avrebbe _mai_ voluto diventare suo _amico_. Un rivale amichevole forse, ma non un amico. Niente amici da pigiama party e serate film e uscite insieme. Non voleva _uscirci_ insieme… giusto? Certo che no. Neanche Keith avrebbe voluto. Ne era sicuro.  
Prima che riuscisse a dar voce ai suoi pensieri, però, Pidge lo precedette. “Hunk, non spaventarlo quando eravamo _appena_ riusciti ad arrivare così lontano.”

Hunk sorrise, imbarazzato. “Scusa.” Guardò Lance. “Quindi lo farai? Scusarti con Keith e chiedergli di ballare insieme?”

Lo guardarono entrambi speranzosi. Lance li guardò, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Era… combattuto. Sì, voleva andare alle regionali. Ad essere onesto, voleva anche ballare con Keith. Ma… il pensiero di vederlo dopo tutto quello che era successo… era mortificante. E Keith _era_ stato uno stronzo… ma anche lui. Ugh sapeva che avrebbe finito per cedere. Lo sapeva. Sapeva che avrebbe ingoiato il suo orgoglio e si sarebbe scusato con _Keith_. Ma almeno poteva prolungare quel momento per far soffrire i suoi amici.  
Ma durante il suo silenzio, Pidge si sporse in avanti con un luccichio negli occhi e un sorriso che si allargava lento sulle labbra. “ _If you change your mind…_ ” Iniziò sottovoce, per poi cantare sempre più forte. “ _He’s the first in line…_ ”

Lance spalancò gli occhi quando capì che cosa stava succedendo. Piegò la testa all’indietro e rise. “Pidge! No! Smettila!”

Hunk si sporse verso di lui dall’altra parte e iniziò a cantare la parte del coro con voce bassa. “ _Take a chance, take a take a chance chance, take a chance, take a chance_.”  
“ _Honey, he’s still free, take a chance on him._ ”

“Non rima neanche più così!”

“ _If you need him, let him know, gonna be around. If you got no place to go, if you’re feeling down_.”

“Va bene! Va bene! Ci vado!” Disse Lance, ridendo, e premette le mani sulle facce dei suoi amici, spingendoli lontano perché gli erano venuti fin troppo vicino. “Oddio, siete dei cantanti terribili. Limitatevi a ballare!”

Pidge si appoggiò al divano tenendosi le caviglie e ghignò. “Antipatico.”

“Ma ti perdoniamo, dato che hai deciso di chiedere scusa a Keith.”

Pidge annuì. “Il nostro duo ha colpito ancora!”

Si diedero di nuovo il cinque davanti a Lance, che spinse via le loro mani. “Siete i peggiori.”

Hunk ridacchiò. “Okay, ma davvero, amico, dovresti andare a beccarlo a lavoro domani.”

Lance lo guardò con un sopracciglio alzato. “A lavoro?”

“Già, aveva detto che stava alla libreria di quartiere.”

“Perché non posso incontrarlo ad Altea e basta?”

Hunk scrollò le spalle. “Aveva detto che avrebbe lavorato tutto il giorno domani, quindi non verrà. Vuoi risolvere questa cosa in fretta, no? Per avere più tempo per allenarti?”

“Beh, sì, ma-”

“Lance,” disse Pidge, guardandolo con fare severo, “lo farai oggi. Ti dirò io dov’è il posto.”

“Ma-”

“Sei fortunato che non te lo facciamo fare stasera.”

“Ugh!”

“Felice di sentire che la pensiamo allo stesso modo.” Disse Pidge, dandogli un colpetto sul braccio prima di adagiarsi per lungo sulle gambe dei suoi amici. “Ora che abbiamo deciso, possiamo finalmente guardarci un film? Devo ancora iniziare i miei compiti per casa.”

Lance grugnì, sistemando la ciotola di popcorn sopra Pidge, vicino alla sua. “Tanto sappiamo che non andrai comunque a dormire prima delle tre di notte.”

“Vero, ma risolvere i tuoi problemi mi stanca. Ho bisogno di cambiare aria.”

“Mi fai sembrare un bambino problematico.”

Hunk ridacchiò. “Lance, rimarrai sempre il nostro bambino problematico.”

Discussero un po’ sul film da scegliere, ma poi si decisero per il classico degli anni ’80, Flashdance. Pidge era decisamente contrario e si era lamentato dicendo che l’aveva già visto un milione di volte. A Hunk non importava perché gli piaceva comunque, e Lance lo sapeva. Ma suggerì comunque anche Dirty Dancing, dato che stavano optando per dei classici sul ballo. Pidge si lamentò anche di quello. Alla fine la spuntò Lance perché quello era il _suo_ giorno di depressione e Flashdance era uno dei film della sua infanzia che guardava per consolarsi.

Parlarono per quasi tutta la durata del film. Lance e Hunk recitarono la gran parte delle scene solo per dare fastidio a Pidge e farlo divertire. Lance e Pidge finirono per fare a gara a chi tirava più popcorn nella bocca di Hunk. Si spostarono in un lato del divano con Hunk dalla parte opposta. Vinse Pidge, ma Lance accusò Hunk di aver barato.

E, ovviamente, Lance si esibì per i suoi amici nella scena integrale di “He’s a Dream”, con tanto di sedia che aveva trascinato lì dalla sala da pranzo. L’aveva imparata a memoria quando era piccolo insieme a sua sorella maggiore, Norah. Quando fece per tirare una corda invisibile, Pidge gli spuntò alle spalle e gli fece piovere semi di popcorn sulla testa.

Fu proprio una bella serata e gli impedì di preoccuparsi di quello che avrebbe detto a Keith il giorno seguente.

* * *

Keith ripose il libro sullo scaffale con più forza del necessario. Aveva una cuffietta nell’orecchio e il cavo che gli penzolava lungo il colletto della polo della sua divisa da lavoro. Preferiva di gran lunga le cuffie. Erano molto più comode ed erano più efficaci per isolarsi dal mondo, ma erano troppo grandi e poco professionali. Al suo manager non importava se ascoltava musica mentre riordinava i libri o sbrigava le faccende nel retro, sempre che fosse discreto. Quindi usava delle semplici cuffiette.

Stava ascoltando _King and Lionhearted_ da un orecchio, brano che faceva parte della sua playlist rilassante che Allura lo aveva aiutato a comporre, tenendo il volume appena più alto della musica diffusa nel negozio dalle casse. Il rumore del chiacchiericcio era ovattato e distorto, lo avvolgeva come una coperta fatta di rumori bianchi. Il profumo del caffè che veniva dal piccolo bar all’interno della libreria gli riempiva il naso, mescolandosi al profumo piacevole e rilassante dei libri e della carta. Stava facendo attività che non gli impegnavano la mente come riposizionare i libri, sistemare gli scaffali e assicurarsi che tutto fosse al proprio posto.

Non aveva dovuto interagire con i clienti quel giorno. Avevano fatto un ordine sbagliato al bar e il barista gli aveva offerto il caffè quando ci era passato di fronte. Lo avevano incaricato di riempire gli scaffali e di badare al magazzino, il che significava che poteva ascoltare musica ed evitare la gente per tutta la durata del suo turno. Non era una giornata piena, quindi il chiacchiericcio e le persone che giravano per gli scaffali non erano esagerati. E il negozio non era così in disordine, quindi avrebbe potuto prendersi il suo tempo per sistemare gli scaffali con calma.

Tutto sommato, era una bella giornata a lavoro. L’atmosfera era rilassata e confortevole e si teneva le mani occupate senza doversi concentrare granché. Non doveva interagire con persone, clienti o colleghi.

Tutto sommato, avrebbe dovuto sentirsi tranquillo e contento per quei soldi facili.

Ma era comunque agitato e non aveva niente a che fare con il lavoro. Aveva una faccia lunga perenne. Poteva sentirla e forse era per quello che i clienti non l’avevano ancora avvicinato quel giorno. Posizionava i libri negli scaffali con troppa foga, il che significava che poi doveva sistemarli meglio. Ed era abbastanza sicuro di essersi spostato con passi particolarmente pesanti tra le diverse sezioni.

Ed era tutta colpa di _Lance_.  
Lance e il suo stupido sorriso strafottente e quella sua voce boriosa del cazzo. Lance e il modo in cui trasformava _tutto_ in una sfida o in un insulto. Lance e il modo in cui suonava sempre terribilmente arrogante. Lance e il modo in cui riusciva sempre a dire le cose sbagliate. Lance e quella sua incredibile abilità di sparare cazzate.  
Lance con quel suo stupido sorriso abbagliante che risplendeva nel sole del pomeriggio. Lance con la sua risata rumorosa e genuina che non era per niente bella ma gli faceva comunque stringere il petto e annodare lo stomaco. Lance e la sua capacità di far sorridere tutti intorno a lui. Lance e la sua energia pazzesca e accogliente, almeno quando non era diretta a Keith. Lance e il suo talento pazzesco per la danza. Il modo in cui sembrava quasi che _sentisse_ la musica e come lasciava che il suo corpo… si _muovesse_ senza aver prima provato le mosse.  
E il tutto lo irritava come un prurito che non poteva grattare. Ogni volta che Lance apriva bocca si sentiva felice e imbarazzato e _arrabbiato_. Come ogni volta che il suo umore e comportamento cambiavano quando gli era vicino.  
Lo odiava. Non gli aveva mai fatto niente! Non si era comportato nel migliore dei modi, ma solo dopo che Lance lo aveva indotto a farlo. E il giorno prima… il giorno prima ci _aveva_ provato a essere gentile. Ci aveva _provato_ a parlargli come Shiro e Allura gli avevano chiesto di fare, ma Lance era stato… _Lance_. C’era stato un momento in cui aveva pensato che forse, dico forse, Lance avrebbe potuto comportarsi in maniera civile. Ma quel momento era finito nell’istante in cui aveva accennato la cosa del ballare insieme.

Keith strinse i denti e indurì la mascella al solo pensiero. Fece cadere per sbaglio un paio di libri e, per effetto domino, l’intera serie. Gemette per la frustrazione e si mise a lavoro per sistemare tutto.

A un certo punto, la musica venne interrotta dalla sua suoneria e Keith tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca per sbirciare lo schermo.

Ovvio che fosse Shiro. Aveva continuato a chiamarlo e a mandargli messaggi senza tregua dalla scorsa notte. Keith gli aveva detto che con Lance non aveva funzionato, quindi non capiva _perché_ suo fratello fosse ancora così insistente. Premette sull’opzione ignora e si ficcò di nuovo il telefono in tasca, facendo riprendere la musica.

Quando ebbe terminato di controllare la sezione non-fiction si ritrovò all’entrata del negozio, quindi decise di controllare le esposizioni che si trovavano lì.

Si diresse verso la sezione principale che portava dall’ingresso all’interno del negozio. Lì c’erano molti tavoli con sopra le esposizioni delle nuove uscite. Si fermò e le controllò bene, assicurandosi che tutti i libri che venivano presi dalla grande forma a piramide in cui erano disposti fossero sostituiti dai libri nelle pile ai lati.

Quando ebbe finito, prese il libro in cima alle pile intorno alla piramide e lo aprì, mettendolo dritto. La porta alle sue spalle si aprì, accompagnata da un fievole tintinnio e una leggera brezza. La ignorò con decisione. Non era compito suo accogliere i clienti. Beh, lo era, circa, ma non era dell’umore giusto.

Poi una persona gli passò di fianco e si avviò lungo la sezione principale e Keith si irrigidì, notando di sfuggita la pelle abbronzata e i morbidi capelli castani.

Sentì il vuoto nel suo respiro in quel mezzo secondo che gli ci volle per capire che era solo una ragazza. Era più bassa di lui e molto più piccola, con i capelli raccolti in una coda alta. Teneva per mano un bambino che poteva avere tra gli otto e i dodici anni. Keith non ne era sicuro. Faceva schifo a indovinare l’età delle persone. Il bambino la stava praticamente trascinando in giro, e il modo in cui camminava aveva un che di molleggiato e familiare. Avevano lo stesso colore di pelle, e i suoi capelli, dello stesso morbido colore castano, erano corti e il taglio gli ricordava così distintamente-

No. Nono. Non avrebbe pensato a Lance. Non quel giorno. Mai. Maledizione a lui. Certo, si sentiva agitato da tutto il giorno, ma si era testardamente _rifiutato_ di pensare alla causa della sua frustrazione. Eppure, era bastata una sola occhiata a una coppia di bambini latinoamericani per farglielo tornare in mente, rimuginando su qualcosa su cui non avrebbe dovuto rimuginare. Quel giorno avrebbe dovuto essere una rilassante giornata lavorativa e non se la sarebbe rovinata pensando a Lance o alle audizioni o alle regionali o a Shiro e alle sue stupide idee di merda.

Scollò lo sguardo dai bambini, che si stavano allontanando, con uno scatto. Si girò bruscamente con tutta l’intenzione di allontanarsi dall’esposizione per scomparire di nuovo tra gli scaffali. Ma nel mentre la sua mano colpì qualcosa, ci mise troppa foga nel tentare di rimediare e colpì il tavolo con il fianco, facendo crollare l’intera piramide di libri.

Rimase in piedi a fissare i libri sparpagliati sul tavolo insieme agli stand di plastica che li avevano tenuti in piedi. Sentì il calore strisciargli lungo il collo e _sapeva_ che la gente lo stava fissando. Strinse le labbra, deciso a non guardarsi intorno per evitare i probabili sguardi. Aprì e chiuse i pugni, poi sospirò rumorosamente e chiuse gli occhi per un momento, premendosi il ponte del naso. Sentì il rumore nasale di una risata trattenuta provenire da dietro le sue spalle.

Fantastico. Proprio fantastico. Proprio quello che gli serviva.

Emise di nuovo un sospiro, ma molto più piano e pieno di sconfitta, e si rimise a lavoro, raccogliendo i libri e mettendoli in ordine.

“Bella mossa, McMullet. Bella mossa.” Disse una voce strascicata alle sue spalle.

Keith si irrigidì, congelato sul posto nel momento in cui aveva preso un libro tra le mani. Spalancò gli occhi e sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena perché no, non era possibile…

Si girò lentamente, facendo perno sulle anche per poter guardare meglio. Fece attenzione a mantenere una faccia neutrale, ma gli si strinse comunque il petto quando lo vide.

Era proprio Lance. Come se l’universo non lo odiasse già abbastanza. Era a qualche passo di distanza, le braccia incrociate al petto e il peso su un fianco, la postura rilassata e quel familiare sorrisino di merda sulle labbra.

Keith irrigidì le spalle e aggrottò le sopracciglia, minaccioso. “Che cosa ci fai _tu_ qui?”

Il sorrisino di Lance si fece più grande, rivelando un accenno di denti. “È così che ci saluteremo da ora in poi?”

Keith assottigliò gli occhi per un attimo per poi dargli le spalle. “Non ho tempo da perdere…” Brontolò, rimettendosi a lavoro per sistemare l’esposizione. Sperava che Lance se ne sarebbe… andato, in qualche modo. Non era così fortunato però e aveva già appurato che sì, l’universo lo odiava.

Lance entrò di nuovo nel suo campo visivo, appoggiando il fianco al tavolo con le braccia ancora incrociate al petto. Keith si rifiutò di guardarlo. “Ehi, non sono io quello che ha fatto cadere tutto. Non sei così aggraziato fuori dalla pista da ballo, huh?”

Keith sollevò appena lo sguardo, stampandosi sulle labbra il suo di sorrisino. “Pensi che sono aggraziato, huh?”

Sortì l’effetto che voleva: Lance spalancò gli occhi e il suo sorrisino svanì, le guance di una sfumatura di un tono più scura. “Cosa? No.” Boccheggiò per poi distogliere lo sguardo.

Keith sbuffò divertito e alzò gli occhi al cielo, tornando a lavoro. Rimasero in silenzio mentre disponeva i libri a piramide. Keith sentiva che la sua agitazione stava aumentando. Lance era fermo lì, che lo fissava in silenzio. Possibile che non potesse passare un giorno senza vederlo?

Quando ebbe finito, sospirò e alzò lo sguardo. “Lance, che ci sei venuto a fare qui?” Cercò di suonare civile. Ci provò davvero. Ma non riuscì a nascondere del tutto l’irritazione nella voce.

Lance scrollò le spalle e sventolò la mano in giro. Sembrava che avesse ripristinato la sua sicurezza. “Perché? Una persona non può venire in una libreria per, sai, guardare i libri?”

Keith gli scoccò un’occhiata inespressiva. “Senza offesa, ma non mi sembri uno che legge.”

Lance boccheggiò, portandosi una mano al petto. “Non sia mai!” Si mise una mano sul fianco, facendolo sporgere, e appoggiò l’altra al tavolo, sporgendosi verso di lui. “Beh, _tu_ non sembri uno stronzo, ma immagino che ci sbagliamo entrambi, huh?”  
Keith lo fissò per un momento, non facendo altro che non fosse sbattere le palpebre. Era abbastanza sicuro che dovesse essere un insulto, ma gli era uscito più come un complimento. Incrociò le braccia al petto e appoggiò un fianco al tavolo, in una copia della posa precedente di Lance. Lasciò che le labbra si increspassero in un sorrisino. “Quindi mi stai dicendo che _non_ sembro uno stronzo?”  
Lance aprì la bocca per poi richiuderla di scatto, contraendo la faccia per la concentrazione. Sembrava frustrato e anche un po’ costipato. “Cosa? No, non è quello che- Smettila di rigirare quello che dico!”  
Il sorrisino di Keith si allargò, lo poteva sentire nel modo in cui le sue guance si erano leggermente sollevate. C’era una leggera sfumatura rosata sulle guance di Lance e Keith avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che quel colore non era carino sulla sua pelle. “Allora dimmi, Lance, che _cosa_ sembro?”

Lance assottigliò lo sguardo, stringendo le labbra. Raddrizzò la schiena, incrociando un braccio al petto e massaggiandosi il mento con una mano. Era quasi comico e Keith rimase lì in attesa, senza che il sorriso gli svanisse dalle labbra. Lance emise un sacco di versi pensierosi e poi annuì. “Sembri il figlio asiatico di Mel Gibson e Patrick Swayze, ma cresciuto negli anni ’80.”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio e fece una breve risata. Inclinò la testa di lato e disse, pensieroso: “Immagino che dovrei sentirmi offeso, ma sono più divertito dal fatto che tu conosca così tante persone con il mullet.”

Lance ghignò e abbassò il mento, tenendolo tra il pollice e l’indice, le dita a mo’ di pistola. Lo fissò con gli occhi a mezz’asta, sembrando fin troppo soddisfatto. “Che dire? Mi sono informato. È la prova di _quanto_ mi impegni a insultarti.”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma aveva ancora sulle labbra il fantasma di un sorriso. “Ne sono onorato.” Disse con il sarcasmo più tagliente che potesse esprimere. Poi gli voltò di nuovo le spalle e si allontanò dalla sezione principale per dirigersi verso gli scaffali.

“Ehi! Dove stai andando?” Lance quasi urlò, inciampando dietro di lui.

Keith gli rivolse uno sguardo da dietro la spalla, un sopracciglio inarcato. “Sto lavorando.”

Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo raggiunse, camminandogli affianco. “Beh, certo, per forza, l’ho notato dalla cosa dell’uniforme.” Disse, indicando la maglia di Keith per poi indicare il tavolo alle loro spalle. “Ma non stavi lavorando lì?”

Keith annuì. “Già, e ora sto lavorando qui.” Svoltò senza preavviso per dirigersi verso un’altra sezione e si stupì un po’ quando vide che Lance aveva accelerato il passo per stargli dietro. Vagò per il negozio con Lance alle calcagna. Lance si fermò quando raggiunsero il corridoio che dava sulla porta sul retro.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia tenendo le mani in tasca, e ingobbì le spalle. “E ora dove stai andando?”

Keith lo guardò senza fermarsi. “A lavorare. E tu non dovresti guardare libri?”

Lance si fece scuro in volto e distolse lo sguardo. “Certo, certo…”

Keith sparì dietro lo porta e si prese un momento per tirare il fiato. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi. Non si aspettava che Lance sarebbe venuto lì. Non l’aveva _mai_ visto lì. Almeno… non da quello che poteva ricordare. Forse si era fatto l’idea sbagliata e Lance era davvero un lettore incallito ed _era_ lì solo per i libri? Pfff, sì, come no. Se fosse vero, allora perché l’avrebbe seguito per tutto il tempo?

Forse… Forse era venuto per parlare del giorno prima? Di ballare insieme?

Keith sentì il petto stringersi a quello strano sentimento, e si portò una mano al petto, stringendo la maglia tra le dita. Aggrottò le sopracciglia quando sentì quella strana sensazione di vuoto nello stomaco. Oh no. No, no, no. Quella che sentiva _non_ era _speranza_.  
Solo che lo era. Ci stava… sperando. Sperando davvero che Lance… No, non ci avrebbe pensato. Si trattava di _Lance_ , dopotutto. A prescindere dalle sue intenzioni, rimaneva uno stronzo. Uno stronzo su cui non poteva contare e che lo faceva incazzare. E Keith non si sarebbe costruito castelli in aria per niente.  
Prese uno dei carrelli che aveva precedentemente riempito di libri che doveva posizionare sugli scaffali e lo spinse fuori dalla stanza. Non era sicuro di quello che voleva trovarsi davanti, ma sentì la tensione nella mano quando afferrò la maniglia della porta per poi tornare nel negozio. Non credeva di _voler_ vedere Lance ancora lì, ma non poté negare che si sentì sollevato al vederlo. Era in piedi di fianco a uno degli scaffali vicino al corridoio che portava sul retro, con una piccola ruga che gli solcava la fronte, pensieroso. Teneva un libro aperto tra le mani.

Probabilmente l’aveva aspettato perché nel momento in cui Keith apparve chiuse il libro di scatto e lo guardò; quella piccola ruga era sparita e il sorrisino era tornato al suo posto. “Eccoti finalmente. Iniziavo a pensare che ti fossi perso.”

Keith si fermò, fissandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato. “Ti ho detto che sto lavorando. Il che implica che a volte devo andare sul retro.”

Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo e sventolò il libro in direzione di Keith. “Sì, sì, tieniti la tua impertinenza, mullet man. Sai, più ti parlo e più capisco perché tu e Pidge siete amici da così tanto tempo.”

Keith sentì un piccolo spasmo alle labbra, ma lo ignorò. Non voleva che Lance pensasse che fosse divertito da quello che diceva. Dopotutto, era ancora arrabbiato con lui e ne aveva tutto il diritto. _Bastava_ che se ne andasse, ma qualcosa lo teneva inchiodato lì. Curiosità, forse. Poteva essere il solo motivo per cui si stava trattenendo così tanto in compagnia di Lance di sua spontanea volontà. “Che stai facendo?” Chiese.

“Cosa?”

Keith fece un cenno al libro che teneva in mano.

Lance abbassò lo sguardo, come se se ne fosse dimenticato. Una lieve sfumatura rosata gli colorò le guance, ma si limitò a scrollare le spalle e sventolò il libro per impedirgli di vedere bene la copertina. “Oh, sai, sto guardando dei libri. Questa _è_ una libreria, dopotutto. Sono venuto qui per guardare dei libri.” Sembrava in difficoltà a dispetto di quanto cercasse di rimanere calmo.

“Pensi di andare da qualche parte?” Keith aveva il sospetto che lo avesse aspettato vicino al corridoio solo per vederlo uscire. Per irritarlo ancora, probabilmente. Ma si sorprese incuriosito da che tipo di libro avesse catturato l’attenzione di Lance. Non sapeva niente di lui a parte i suoi gusti musicali e il ballo. Non sapeva che cosa potesse attirare la sua attenzione, i suoi interessi e… ne era stranamente curioso.

“Come scusa?” Lance sbatté le palpebre, il volto privo di espressione.

Keith indicò il cartello sopra lo scaffale, “Viaggi all’estero”.

Lance seguì il suo gesto con lo sguardo e sbatté di nuovo le palpebre. “Oh.” Guardò di nuovo il libro che aveva in mano e poi lo rimise a posto. “No, non- non sono affari tuoi.” Sbottò all’improvviso, secco, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia.

Questa volta fu il turno di Keith di fissarlo e sbattere le palpebre, allibito. Poi sentì il volto indurirsi e strinse le labbra. “Okay.” Disse, iniziando a spingere il carrello. Camminò più veloce che poteva senza correre.

“Keith, aspetta!” Urlò Lance, e poté sentire il rumore dei suoi passi mentre correva per raggiungerlo. Keith mantenne la sua faccia arrabbiata e non rallentò passando per le diverse sezioni. “Keith, aspetta! Dai, mi dispiace, va bene? Non intendevo sbottare né niente.”

Keith si decise a rallentare, ma si disse che era solo perché era arrivato a destinazione. Lance gli si affiancò, e Keith si girò per rivolgergli un’occhiataccia. Lance non lo stava guardando. Teneva lo sguardo basso, una mano in tasca e si grattava la nuca con l’altra.

“Stavo… guardando un libro su Cuba.” Lo disse con un’espressione quasi dolorosa, leggermente imbarazzata, come se avesse ingoiato qualcosa di aspro.

Keith non ne fu esattamente felice, ma la sua stupida curiosità ebbe la meglio. “Cuba?”

Lance annuì e distolse lo sguardo. “Uh, già. Tre dei miei nonni sono emigrati da Cuba quando erano bambini. Io, uh, non ci sono mai stato. Ma ho sempre pensato che sarebbe stato bello vedere da dove sono venuti? Da dove vengo io…” Era calmo, e Keith sentì una strana stretta al cuore a quella sua vulnerabilità. Come se pensasse che Keith lo avrebbe preso in giro.

Distolse lo sguardo e fermò il carrello vicino agli scaffali per non occupare l’intera sezione. “Sembra… molto bello.” Disse, sincero. Doveva essere bello avere delle radici con cui riconnettersi.

Quando Lance vide che Keith non lo avrebbe preso in giro, si illuminò all’istante. “Vero?” Keith iniziò a prendere i libri dal carrello e si girò verso gli scaffali, cercando i loro corrispondenti, ma continuò a guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio. Lance si appoggiò allo scaffale, le mani in tasca. Teneva ancora lo sguardo fisso a terra, ma ora c’era un piccolo sorriso rilassato sulle sue labbra. Era diverso da qualunque altro sorriso gli avesse mai visto fare, e sentì una fitta al cuore prima di distogliere lo sguardo. “Ci vorrei portare la mia _Lita_ un giorno. Non ci torna da quando si è trasferita qui ed era solo una bambina.”

“Lita?” Chiese Keith senza guardarlo, perché non era ancora sicuro di riuscirci. Si concentrò sullo scegliere i libri, leggendo il cognome degli autori, e posizionarli in ordine alfabetico sommario prima di cercare gli altri libri uguali.

Fortunatamente, rifornire gli scaffali non era un lavoro impegnativo, quindi poteva concentrarsi sulla conversazione con Lance.

Sfortunatamente, si poteva concentrare sulla sua conversazione con Lance e sul fatto che fosse fin troppo consapevole che lui fosse lì in quel momento. E sul fatto che gli avesse mostrato quella sua parte di sé stranamente vulnerabile. Non gli piaceva l’effetto che aveva su di lui. Era più che felice dell’immagine di “bello ma stronzo” che si era fatto.

Lance fece una breve risata. “Oh, giusto, scusa. _Lita_ è tipo, il nostro soprannome per nonna.” Keith lo vide scrollare le spalle con la coda dell’occhio. “È un po’ infantile, immagino, ma ho ancora dei fratelli piccolini e roba simile, quindi ci sta.”  
Keith emise un suono di assenso, non sapendo che cosa aggiungere in merito. Non avrebbe mai pensato di parlare di famiglia proprio con Lance. Aveva la sensazione di aver sbirciato una parte della sua vita che non avrebbe mai dovuto vedere, e la cosa lo metteva a disagio. Il silenzio tra loro era diventato imbarazzante e sapeva che doveva dire _qualcosa_. Sapeva che Shiro lo avrebbe ammazzato se si fosse lasciato sfuggire quell’occasione per comportarsi in maniera civile con Lance.

“Quindi…” Esordì, afferrando un paio di libri e squattando per raggiungere lo scaffale più basso della libreria. “Se tre dei tuoi nonni vengono da Cuba, che mi dici del quarto?”

Non sapeva se fosse una buona domanda da fare o se fosse troppo personale, ma Lance emise una risata nasale e Keith alzò lo sguardo per vedere che aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, sorridendo ancora di più. “Dalla fottuta _Scozia_.” Disse, incredulo. “Voglio dire, quella parte della mia famiglia ha vissuto negli Stati Uniti per generazioni, ma è originaria della _Scozia_. Ma si tratta del padre di mio padre, ecco perché una famiglia di bambini latinoamericani si è ritrovata con il cognome _McClain_.”

Keith non riuscì a trattenersi e scoppiò a ridere. C’era qualcosa in Lance che lo invogliava a ridere con lui. Come quando l’aveva osservato al parco il giorno prima. Appoggiò una mano a terra e l’altra sullo scaffale che aveva di fronte per tenersi in equilibrio, le spalle che sussultavano dalle risa. Quando guardò Lance, ghignando, vide che lo stava fissando con un grande sorriso, le guance leggermente arrossate. C’era qualcosa nei suoi occhi che Keith non ebbe la possibilità di decifrare perché il ragazzo riprese.

“Non ti _dico_ neanche quante occhiate incredule mi sono beccato quando ho compilato il modulo d’iscrizione con il cognome McClain ma barrando la casella “ispanico”.” Teneva una mano fuori dalla tasca e gesticolava animatamente. Non lo stava più guardando, ma continuava a sorridere. “O che facce mi accolgono quando vedono il mio cognome prima che mi presenti io.” Disse, indicandosi.

“Oddio.” Disse Keith, scuotendo la testa e riprendendo a sistemare gli scaffali.

“Vero? Fa morire dal ridere. Voglio dire, almeno tu sei fortunato, il tuo cognome ti calza a pennello.”

Keith infilò un libro nello scaffale e alzò lo sguardo con un sopracciglio inarcato. “Non so se considerarlo razzista o meno.”

Lance rise, un po’ forzatamente, ma il rossore che aveva sulle guance non svanì. Distolse lo sguardo e si grattò la nuca. “Quindi, uh, a proposito di cognomi. Devo chiedertelo. Se tu e Shiro siete fratelli perché…” Sventolò la mano, a corto di parole.

Fortunatamente, Keith sapeva bene che cosa gli voleva chiedere. “Perché abbiamo cognomi diversi?”

Lance gli sorrise, imbarazzato. “Già, quello.”

Keith scrollò le spalle e si rimise in piedi, prendendo un altro paio di libri dallo scaffale più alto. “Siamo stati adottati.” Lo disse il più normalmente possibile. Non la considerava una gran cosa. Faceva parte della sua vita tanto quanto la sua marca di cereali preferita quando era bambino, Apple Jacks, o il fatto che era intollerante al lattosio. Una cosa su di lui che non aveva grande rilevanza emotiva. Ma odiava dirlo alla gente perché non sapevano mai come reagire.

Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, che Keith già si aspettava, e poi si udì un “Oh” strozzato di Lance. La sua voce era più alta del normale e Keith sospirò. “Io- uh, non lo sapevo, amico. Mi-”

Keith allungò il braccio e gli schiaffò una mano sulla bocca, interrompendolo. Lance si irrigidì ed ebbe uno scatto a quel contatto improvviso, spalancando gli occhi e riportando subito lo sguardo su Keith. Keith gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. “Ti fermo subito. _Non_ iniziare a scusarti. Non c’è niente per cui scusarsi. Ero piccolo quando i miei genitori sono morti. Non me li ricordo. Sono stato adottato quando avevo cinque anni. Avevano già adottato Shiro. I nostri genitori ci hanno lasciato tenere i nostri cognomi perché volevano che avessimo una connessione con le nostre origini o roba simile, ma questo non ci rende meno parte della famiglia.” Disse, snocciolando tutte le risposte alle domande che di solito gli venivano poste. Era stanco e annoiato e sperava davvero che Lance l’avesse capito. “Non mi _interessa_ se sono stato adottato perché ho dei genitori stupendi e un fratello fantastico.” Fece una pausa, cambiando espressione e arricciando le labbra. “Beh, fantastico a volte. Altre è una pigna in culo.” Come in quegli ultimi giorni. Ultimamente Shiro era stato un’ _enorme_ pigna in culo. Incontrò lo sguardo di Lance. Gli occhi di lui erano ancora più spalancati da quando Keith aveva iniziato a parlare. La palpebra di Keith ebbe uno spasmo, e assottigliò lo sguardo. “Ora toglierò la mano e non voglio sentire una singola parola di pietà o di compassione o giuro che prendo il libro più grande che abbiamo in negozio e lo uso per picchiarti, hai capito?”

Lance annuì e Keith tolse la mano, abbassandola lentamente. Mantenne lo sguardo fisso su di lui, sfidandolo in silenzio a provare a dire qualcosa. Lance lo guardò per un secondo prima di abbassare lo sguardo, spostarlo di lato e poi verso il soffitto. Aveva il volto contorto in un’espressione che sembrava contemplativa, ma non era facile da interpretare. Quando si decise a guardare Keith, la sua indecisione era svanita e stava ghignando di nuovo. “Quindi mi puoi dare un sacco di materiale con cui ricattare Shiro?”

A quelle parole, Keith sentì un sorriso tirargli le labbra. “Oh sì, ne ho a quintali.”

“Aveva l’apparecchio?”

“Per due anni?”

“Oh mio dio, sì. _Sapevo_ che quel sorriso era troppo perfetto per essere naturale. Hai foto di quando aveva i brufoli?”

“Ha avuto un’acne terribile fino ai 20 anni. È dovuto andare da un dermatologo.”

“Questo è il più bel giorno della mia vita.”

Keith canticchiò, un piccolo sorriso sul volto. Non avrebbe mai pensato che uno dei modi con cui avrebbe potuto legare con Lance sarebbe stato quello di raccontargli cose imbarazzanti su suo fratello. Non vedeva l’ora di raccontarlo a Shiro. Si abbassò in uno squat tenendo un paio di libri in mano e riprese a rifornire gli scaffali. Quel prurito che sentiva sottopelle era svanito. Era felice di quel silenzio, ma non si stupì quando Lance riprese a parlare.

“Ehi, uh, non intendevo… venire qui e condividere tutte queste informazioni personali di famiglia con il mio rivale.” Lo disse come per scusarsi, e Keith percepì che voleva andare a parare da qualche parte, ma non riuscì a fare a meno di sottolineare l’elemento di quella frase che lo disturbava.

“Non ho mai detto di voler essere il tuo rivale.”

“Uh, non è che uno lo _voglia_. Succede e basta. È così che funziona tra rivali.”

“Non sono il tuo rivale, Lance.” Disse Keith, alzando lo sguardo per scoccargli un’occhiata apatica.

Lance emise un verso e sventolò la mano. “Come vuoi, Keith, ma non puoi negare la rivalità che c’è tra noi. Rivalezza. Rivali-tudine? Rival-anza. Rival-arità.” Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo e tornò a guardare lo scaffale. Lance gli toccò gentilmente la gamba con la scarpa, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio.

Piazzò subito una mano a terra per tenersi in piedi. “Lance!” Sbottò, scostandogli il piede.

“Visto?” Disse, rivolgendogli un ghigno. “C’è una scintilla tra noi. Non rinnegarla, Keith.”

Keith sentì il calore prendergli il collo e sapeva che non aveva niente a che fare con la rabbia né con la frustrazione. Come faceva a… _dire_ delle cose del genere con noncuranza? Senza pensare a delle eventuali implicazioni? Sospirò. “Perché sei così irritante?”

Il suo ghigno rimase al suo posto. “È un dono.”

“Hai tenuto lo scontrino per restituirlo?”

“Allora, primo, sei antipatico.”

“E secondo, se hai intenzione di startene lì, almeno renditi utile e passami quei libri là in cima.” Disse, indicando il carrello.

“Ehi, non puoi aggiungere ‘secondo’ dopo il mio ‘primo’!” Disse, ma si era già staccato dalla libreria per raggiungere il carrello.

“L’ho appena fatto.” Disse Keith con un sorrisino e prese i libri che Lance gli stava passando.

Finì di riempire e riorganizzare gli scaffali sia della sezione sci-fi/fantasy che dei gialli. Tutte le volte che si portava dietro il carrello, Lance lo seguiva e si appoggiava alla libreria oppure gli passava i libri quando doveva occuparsi degli scaffali più bassi. Parlarono di Shiro per quasi tutto il tempo. Lance gli chiese di tutto: se sbavava nel sonno? Quali erano state le sue figuracce più imbarazzanti? Era mai stato magrolino e allampanato oppure aveva sempre avuto quella corporatura? Keith fu più che felice di svelargli tutti i suoi ricordi più imbarazzanti su suo fratello, rivivendo la sua infanzia con Shiro grazie a Lance. Lance rise a crepapelle causando una strana reazione al suo cuore. Gli era difficile guardarlo quando sorrideva così tranquillamente e ringraziò il fatto che avesse la scusa del lavoro per tenere gli occhi occupati.

A un certo punto, Lance cercò di scucirgli alcuni momenti imbarazzanti su Pidge, ma Keith si rifiutò categoricamente. “Non esiste, non ti dirò niente. Ci tengo alla mia vita.” Lance però continuò a insistere e cambiò argomento solo quando Keith disse che Pidge aveva troppo materiale su di lui per ricattarlo. Sfortunatamente, cambiò argomento solo per tormentare Keith e fargli svelare i _suoi_ momenti imbarazzanti da teenager.

Quando finì i libri per quella sezione, controllò quale fosse la prossima pila di libri nel carrello e si rimise in piedi. Spinse il carrello per il negozio fino a una sezione che si trovava a un paio di scaffali più in là. Lance gli venne dietro. Non era ancora sicuro del perché fosse lì, ma… non gli dispiaceva la sua compagnia. Non in quel momento, perlomeno.

“Ma puoi tenerti quelle addosso?” Disse Lance, e Keith sobbalzò quando se lo vide improvvisamente vicino, togliendogli una cuffietta e facendola dondolare sull’indice. Quando Keith sollevò lo sguardo, se lo ritrovò fin troppo vicino e con quel fastidioso sorriso abbagliante.

Riportò lo sguardo sullo scaffale e infilò un libro al suo posto, scrollando le spalle. “Formalmente? No, non dovrei. In realtà? Al mio capo non interessa fintantoché non si noti troppo e faccia il mio lavoro.” Lance emise un verso di assenso e lasciò andare la cuffietta, che rimase penzolante davanti alla maglia di Keith. In tutta onestà, se ne era dimenticato. Non si era accorto che la sua playlist era finita e che la musica si era fermata. Ma si era accorto solo ora che l’unica musica che andava era quella della radio, diffusa dalle casse del negozio.

Come aveva fatto a non accorgersene?

Diede la colpa a Lance. Quel ragazzo era una distrazione.

“Non dovrei neanche parlare con la gente durante il mio turno.” Disse, rivolgendogli un sorrisino e lanciandogli un’occhiata.

Lance sbuffò e sventolò una mano per poi appoggiarle entrambe sui fianchi. Era sicuro di sé e Keith non capiva perché non lo irritasse come al suo solito. “Pfff, non c’è problema. Se arriva qualcuno puoi dire che mi stai aiutando a trovare un libro.”

Keith gli scoccò un’occhiata apatica, pregando che il suo divertimento non lo tradisse. “Lance,” disse, la voce talmente neutrale da far girare l’altro verso di lui, il sorriso svanito per la confusione, “siamo nella sezione maternità.”

Lance sbatté le palpebre, poi si voltò per leggere il cartello sopra la libreria che avevano di fianco. Aprì la bocca e la richiuse. Sbatté le palpebre. Poi riaprì la bocca ed emise un breve “Oh.”

Keith si mise a ridere, incapace di trattenersi. Gli gorgogliò su per la gola e proruppe dalle labbra prima che riuscisse a fermarsi. Si piegò in due, tenendo una mano sul carrello. Quando sollevò lo sguardo, Lance lo stava guardando in modo strano, ma aveva un piccolo dolce sorriso sulle labbra. Non gli piacque quel sorriso. Era troppo… genuino, onesto e… adorabile.

Raddrizzò la schiena e tossì, schiarendosi la voce, per poi voltarsi verso il carrello. “Quindi… non devi cercare o sfogliare dei libri o roba simile?”

“Cosa?”

Keith prese un po’ di libri e si accovacciò, appoggiandoli a terra e tenendosi in equilibrio con una mano sullo scaffale. Prese il primo della pila e lesse il nome dell’autore, cercando nello stesso tempo il suo corrispettivo sullo scaffale. “Avevi detto che eri venuto a guardare dei libri perché questa _è_ una libreria.”

“Oh, heh, giusto, quello.” Lance sospirò e si lasciò scivolare lungo lo scaffale, sedendosi per terra vicino a Keith. Allungò una gamba e tenne l’altra piegata, appoggiando un braccio sul ginocchio. “Io, uh… Non sono venuto qui per cercare un libro…” Disse, la voce bassa e trepidante. Era così diversa da quella a cui Keith era abituato che lo fece esitare.

Gli rivolse uno sguardo, ma Lance non lo stava guardando. Giochicchiava pigramente con i braccialetti colorati che aveva ai polsi, gli occhi fissi su quello che stava facendo. Keith sentì un brivido di anticipazione corrergli lungo la schiena e accoccolarsi nello stomaco. Si sentì improvvisamente nervoso e sapeva che era perché anche Lance si sentiva come lui.

“Ma non mi dire.” Rispose piatto, mettendo quella punta di sarcasmo nella voce che sperava avrebbe aiutato Lance a rilassarsi.

Sortì abbastanza effetto da fargli sollevare lo sguardo, le labbra storte e gli occhi assottigliati. Quando distolse lo sguardo, il cipiglio che aveva sembrava decisamente più un muso lungo che altro. “Comunque, sono venuto per parlarti…”

Keith non poteva certo dire di esserne sorpreso. Se lo sentiva. Ma venne comunque preso in contropiede da quella sua improvvisa schiettezza. Lo fissò, ma non volle guardarlo ancora negli occhi. “Davvero?”

Lance strinse le labbra e annuì. “Già, io, uh…” Il suo volto si contorse, attraversato da tutta una serie di diverse emozioni. Teneva le sopracciglia aggrottate e il naso arricciato. Aveva arricciato il labbro e sembrava che stesse anche stringendo i denti. “Volevo… _scusarmi_ per, sai… essermi comportato da stronzo o quel che è… ieri.”

Keith ne rimase… leggermente sconvolto. Non si aspettava che se ne venisse fuori a quel modo. In tutta onestà, se glielo avessero chiesto quella mattina stessa, avrebbe risposto che non si sarebbe mai aspettato delle scuse da parte sua. Sentì un peso enorme svanirgli dalle spalle, un peso di cui non si era accorto fino a quel momento. Si sentiva come se potesse finalmente respirare di nuovo, molto più leggero. Rilassò le spalle, sentendo un dolorino indice del fatto che fosse molto più teso di quello che avesse pensato.

Gli rivolse un piccolo sorrisino, inclinando la testa di lato. “Riesci a dirlo senza sembrare sotto tortura?”

Non credeva che fosse possibile, ma il volto di Lance si contorse ancora di più. “No. Mi causa dolore fisico. Un dolore agonizzante, fisico ed estremamente tangibile. Forse dovrò andare dal dottore dopo aver finito con te. Mi servirà un cerotto. Potrei sanguinare.” Si toccò il naso e allontanò la mano per guardarsi le dita. “Sto sanguinando, Keith?”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, spostando il peso. Si sedette per terra, la schiena contro il carrello e rivolto verso Lance, con le ginocchia piegate e strette tra le braccia, le dita intrecciate. Da dov’era seduto sembrava tutto così… surreale. Come se ci fossero solo loro due. Erano circondati dagli scaffali e dal carrello, nascosti alla vista, e si trovavano in una sezione in un angolo del negozio scarsamente frequentato… era come se fossero soli, nonostante fossero attorniati dalla musica, il chiacchiericcio e l’odore del caffè.

“Allora perché ti sei disturbato a scusarti?” C’era ancora una punta di sarcasmo nella sua voce, ma più dolce. Era genuinamente curioso e sentiva il cuore battergli nel petto.

Lance sbuffò e distolse lo sguardo, borbottando: “Perché era giusto che mi scusassi. Sei venuto a parlarmi e io sono stato uno stronzo e non voglio che mi odi e-” Si interruppe con un verso frustrato, appoggiando la schiena contro gli scaffali e si accasciò un po’ di più. Si coprì il volto con le mani e la sua voce ne uscì come un borbottio e talmente veloce che Keith non riuscì a distinguere le parole. “Evogliocheballiconme.”

Keith sbatté le palpebre, cercando di dare un senso a quello che aveva sentito, ma era talmente confuso che non ci riuscì. Lance era ancora nascosto dietro alle sue mani, ma il suo petto era stranamente immobile. “Che?”

Vide il suo petto sollevarsi quando Lance prese un respiro profondo per poi lasciar uscire di nuovo le parole con la stessa fretta. Le pronunciò più ad alta voce, ma erano comunque mescolate le une alle altre. “Vogliocheballiconme.”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, stringendo le labbra in un piccolo broncio. “Che?”

Sentì un gemito provenire da dietro le mani di Lance.

Sospirò, sciogliendo le dita e sporgendosi in avanti, mettendo prima il peso sulle punte e poi sulle ginocchia, sedendosi sui talloni. Non sapeva che cosa gli avesse dato il coraggio di farlo, forse la palese incertezza e imbarazzo che Lance emanava a ondate, ma allungò il braccio e strinse le dita attorno al polso di Lance. Lo sentì irrigidirsi, ma non incontrò resistenza quando gli scostò delicatamente la mano dal volto.

Keith era sicuro che il suo cuore si fosse fermato. Lance lo stava fissando con occhi spalancati e incerti. Si teneva il labbro inferiore tra i denti, le sopracciglia corrugate che gli formavano delle rughe sulla fronte. Sembrava… quasi spaventato e quella scena gli toccò le corde del cuore, così forte da farlo sobbalzare e renderlo iperattivo, sembrava quasi che gli stesse ammaccando le costole da dentro.

All’improvviso, sentì la bocca farsi molto, molto secca. Cercò di plasmare la sua espressione in qualcosa di neutro. Qualcosa che non avrebbe fatto scattare Lance, ma non era facile quando il suo stesso corpo cercava di ucciderlo. Dio, sperava di non avere le mani sudate. Non aveva i guanti. Si umettò le labbra, cercando di guadagnare un paio di secondi in più per riprendersi. Gli occhi di Lance seguirono quel movimento, si spalancarono impercettibilmente e poi si posarono nuovamente sul suo sguardo. La sua espressione si era fatta più tesa di qualche momento prima.

Le sue ciglia erano corte, ma scure nel punto in cui delineavano i suoi occhi blu, e la sua pelle sembrava così morbida e perfetta. Erano talmente vicini che Keith poteva _sentire_ il profumo del suo deodorante e di… _Lance._ Ne sarebbe dovuto essere disgustato o non avrebbe dovuto scatenargli alcuna reazione, ma non era così.

E la cosa lo stava leggermente terrorizzando.

“Non posso sentirti se ti tieni le mani davanti alla faccia, idiota.” Disse, eternamente grato del fatto che la sua voce gli fosse uscita calma e sicura.

Lance deglutì vistosamente. Chiuse gli occhi e prese un respiro profondo, poi li aprì ed esalò un lungo sospiro. Il suo respiro era leggermente tremulo. Quando incontrò di nuovo il suo sguardo, Keith fu colpito dal fuoco che vi ardeva. Tutta l’agitazione che aveva visto prima era scomparsa. Il suo volto era determinato e serio e sicuro di sé, e porca merda… era un figo da paura.

Era abbastanza sicuro che il suo cuore non avrebbe retto, ma non riuscì a distogliere lo sguardo.

“Voglio che balli con me.” Disse, lentamente e con tranquillità.

Rimasero seduti e fermi per alcuni lunghi momenti. Keith non mollava i suoi polsi, e Lance non si divincolava. Keith non riusciva a non guardare i suoi occhi e neanche Lance. Il suo sguardo si spostava da un occhio di Keith all’altro cercando… qualcosa. Teneva le labbra leggermente strette e, quando Keith si concentrò, poté sentirlo respirare pesantemente dal naso.

Si chiese se anche il cuore di Lance stesse battendo forte tanto quanto il suo.

Non sapeva cosa dire. Sapeva che cosa _voleva_ dire. Sapeva che cosa voleva fare. E sapeva anche che voleva stuzzicare Lance e fargli patire l’inferno dopo che aveva fatto lo stronzo perché Keith gli aveva domandato la stessa cosa. Una parte di lui avrebbe voluto addirittura dirgli di no perché aveva il diritto di sentirsi piccato e di essere arrabbiato e Lance aveva già dimostrato di essere più un problema che altro.

Non ebbe la possibilità di dire niente, però, perché il rumore di una persona che si stava schiarendo la voce li riscosse dalla loro trance.

Keith scattò all’indietro e alzò la testa, ritrovandosi a fissare esterrefatto una signora lì in piedi. Stava sorridendo con gentilezza e sembrava leggermente imbarazzata. Teneva la mano su un pancione sporgente. “Scusate se, um, vi interrompo. Ma speravo di poter passare?” Chiese, gentilmente, indicando lo scaffale dietro di loro. Sembrava quasi che si stesse scusando.

Keith lasciò andare i polsi di Lance cose se si fosse scottato e si tirò su in piedi in tutta fretta. Lance lo seguì di poco. “Oh! Uh, sì, certamente. Ci scusi.” Borbottò Keith, arretrando di un paio di passi per lasciarle spazio e rimettendosi a cincischiare con i libri del carrello. Mentre la signora cercava tra gli scaffali, Keith lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco, osservando Lance dalla parte opposta. Era lì in piedi, imbarazzato, con una mano sul fianco e massaggiandosi la nuca con l’altra, il volto girato per non guardare nessuno dei due.

La signora prese un libro dallo scaffale, rivolse un piccolo sorriso a Keith e se ne andò. “Grazie, scusate ancora.”

“No, nessun problema, davvero.” Rispose frettolosamente, e lei gli fece un piccolo cenno di saluto con la mano andandosene. La osservò mentre si allontanava, sospirò e si girò per guardare Lance.

Che stava ancora evitando il suo sguardo.

Keith sospirò di nuovo e si passò una mano tra i capelli. Ficcò le mani in tasca e si fissò i piedi. “Certo.”

Ci fu una pausa e poi un “Cosa?”

Keith alzò lo sguardo, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia. Lance si era deciso a guardarlo, inespressivo e con gli occhi spalancati. Keith sollevò il mento, scrollando le spalle e girandosi per guardare gli scaffali. “Certo, ballerò con te.” Ancora una volta, fu grato del fatto che la sua voce fosse sicura e che non avesse tradito il senso di nausea che sentiva dentro.

Lo guardò di sottecchi giusto in tempo per vedere il suo volto passare da inespressivo a stupito a luminoso e fuori di sé dalla gioia. Fu un cambio graduale, partì dagli occhi e si diffuse sul suo volto come delle increspature di onde. Le sue labbra si piegarono leggermente all’insù, mostrando i denti bianchi e sollevando le guance, facendo assottigliare leggermente gli occhi e formando delle piccole rughette agli angoli. “Davvero?”

Keith sospirò. Cosa stava facendo? “Sì, davvero.”

La gioia di Lance svanì per un secondo e assottigliò lo sguardo, sospettoso, storcendo le labbra in una smorfia e osservando Keith. Incrociò le braccia al petto. “È stato… sorprendentemente facile. Dov’è la fregatura? Perché hai cambiato idea? Pensavo che non volessi ballare con me? Ero sicuro che avrei dovuto supplicarti.”

Keith sentì un sorrisino tirargli le labbra. “Se vuoi supplicarmi, ma certo, fai pure.” Gli occhi di Lance divennero due fessure. Keith sospirò. Lo stava facendo molto di recente e ne diede interamente la colpa a Lance. Sfilò le mani dalle tasche e incrociò le braccia al petto, picchiettandosi l’avambraccio con le dita. “Se mi avessi _ascoltato_ ieri, ti _avrei_ chiesto la stessa cosa.” Disse piccato, gustandosi la colpevolezza che traspariva dall’espressione dell’altro. “Non fraintendermi, penso ancora che tu sia un idiota, ma mi fido di Shiro e lui dice che tu saresti capace di imparare la mia coreografia. E… vedo che hai preso la cosa sul serio.”

Quando ebbe finito, vide che l’espressione di Lance si era illuminata di nuovo, ancora più velocemente della volta prima. “Quindi lo facciamo? Si fa davvero?”

Keith sospirò ancora una volta, in modo rumoroso e drammatico, quasi come se fosse stata una sconfitta. Lasciò cadere la testa a penzoloni, scuotendola piano. “Sì, Lance. Lo facciamo.”

Si levò un grido all’improvviso e Keith si ritrovò avviluppato nel più stretto degli abbracci che avesse mai ricevuto in anni. Un paio di braccia gli si avvolse intorno, sollevandolo da terra e facendolo piroettare. La risata di Lance gli riempiva le orecchie. Prima che potesse gustarsi il calore che gli aveva suscitato o anche solo riprendersi dallo shock, i suoi piedi toccarono terra di nuovo. Lance lo teneva per le spalle, a debita distanza, abbagliandolo con un sorriso.

“Non te ne pentirai! Per niente, lo giuro. Andremo _di sicuro_ alle regionali.”  
Sentiva il calore delle mani di Lance attraverso la maglia, e la cosa lo distraeva più di quanto volesse ammettere. Teneva ancora le braccia incrociate al petto e sbuffò, rivolgendogli un’occhiataccia. “Devi prendere questa cosa _sul serio_ e imparare la mia coreografia.”

“Sarò lo studente più serio di sempre. Così serio che il Joker mi chiederà il perché. Così Sirius che attraverserò il velo della morte.”

Keith si rifiutò di sorridere. Giammai. Non l’avrebbe fatto. Lo sentiva, ma si trattenne. “E tu devi _imparare_ la mia coreografia. Niente lamentele, siamo intesi?”

Lance annuì. “Ricevuto. Niente lamentele.” Fece un passo avanti e lo strinse in un altro abbraccio. “Grazie, graziegrazie. Non sai cosa significhi per me.”

Keith, a disagio, sciolse le braccia e lo abbracciò a sua volta. Appoggiò le mani sulla sua schiena con leggerezza ma, non sicuro che fosse abbastanza, gli diede anche qualche colpetto gentile. Era strano? Probabilmente lo era. Era fin troppo conscio di quell’abbraccio perché sembrasse naturale. Lance riusciva a irritarlo perfino quando era _gentile_.

Cercò di ricordarsi perché avesse accettato.

“Già, uh, nessun problema.” Disse, sentendosi al contempo felice e dispiaciuto che Lance avesse sciolto l’abbraccio. Fecero entrambi un passo indietro. Lance si mise le mani in tasca e Keith incrociò le braccia al petto. Il silenzio era quasi insopportabile. Quindi disse l’unica cosa che pensava di poter dire: la domanda che lo tormentava da giorni. “Quindi… um, se le regionali sono così importanti per te perché ti sei perso le audizioni in singolo?”

A quelle parole, il viso di Lance si fece cupo. Fu un cambio così repentino che Keith si pentì immediatamente della sua domanda. Lance distolse lo sguardo e scrollò le spalle. “Oh, quello, heh. Mia, uh… la mia nipotina si è rotta un braccio e l’ho dovuta portare in ospedale…”

Keith sbatté le palpebre. Non… era quello che si aspettava. “Oh…” Non sapeva cosa dire, quindi tentò con un “Mi… mi dispiace.”

Lance scrollò di nuovo le spalle e alzò lo sguardo, rivolgendogli un sorriso imbarazzato. “Non importa. Lei sta bene. L’ho convinta del fatto che avere il gesso facesse figo perché la gente te lo può firmare e roba simile. Le ho perfino detto che avrei voluto rompermi _io_ qualcosa per farmelo mettere.” Ridacchiò disinvolto, sventolando una mano. “In ogni caso… ora abbiamo una seconda possibilità, no? Quindi va tutto bene.”

A quelle parole, Keith si lasciò sfuggire un sorriso. “Già, va tutto bene.”

Rimasero lì per un momento, fissandosi e sorridendo, e fu un momento talmente tenero che Keith era certo che Lance avesse potuto sentire il rumore del suo cuore che gli batteva nel petto.

Ma quel momento venne interrotto dall’urlo di un bambino.

“Lance! Laaaance! _Lance_!”

Lance fece una smorfia e rivolse a Keith uno sguardo quasi di scusa prima di fare qualche passo avanti e mettersi di fianco a lui. “Sono qui, Leo!” Chiamò.

In pochi secondi un ragazzino frenò all’inizio del reparto, notò Lance e gli corse dritto incontro. Quando lo raggiunse, Lance fece un passo di lato, si abbassò e passò le braccia intorno alla sua vita, sollevandolo in aria. Lo teneva stretto per i fianchi, con le gambe del ragazzino che dondolavano per davanti e le braccia a penzoloni per dietro.

“Mettimi giù!” Comandò. “Lance! _Mettimi giù!_ ”

Lance schioccò la lingua. “Cosa ti abbiamo detto a proposito di urlare e correre nei negozi?”

Il ragazzino si abbandonò a peso morto, la testa a penzoloni. “Che non si fa…” Borbottò.

Lance annuì e lo rimise a terra. Poi comparve anche una ragazza, che camminava a passo veloce per raggiungerli. Teneva i cappelli raccolti in una coda alta e- Keith li riconobbe, erano i ragazzini di prima. Ora che la vedeva in faccia, assomigliava a Lance. Il loro naso era leggermente diverso, come pure la forma della loro mascella, ma gli occhi e il modo di tenere le labbra erano gli stessi.

“Sophie, non dovevi badargli tu?”

Lei si rabbuiò e incrociò le braccia al petto, facendo sporgere l’anca. Teneva un libro in mano, ma Keith non riuscì a vedere quale. “Lo _stavo_ facendo, ma poi è sparito per cercarti. Avevi detto che ci avresti messo poco. Perché sei _qui_?” Chiese, inarcando un sopracciglio mentre leggeva il cartello che diceva ‘Maternità’.

Lance arrossì e il suo volto si storse in una smorfia mentre copiava la sua posa. “Stavo solo parlando con Keith.” Disse sulla difensiva, facendo scattare un pollice dietro la spalla per indicare Keith.

Gli occhi di lei si spostarono su di lui, squadrandolo dall’alto in basso. Le sue sopracciglia si unirono per la curiosità, ma fu Leo a domandare: “Chi è?”

A quelle parole, il sorrisino efferato di Lance rispuntò. Quello che Keith odiava. Poi si ritrovò il braccio dell’altro attorno alle spalle e _quella_ volta non riuscì a odiarlo. “Keith è il mio partner di ballo per le regionali.” Annunciò, orgoglioso. Fece un gesto verso i due ragazzini. “Keith, questi sono la mia sorellina Sophie e il mio fratellino Leo.”

Sophie sollevò entrambe le sopracciglia. “Pensavo che la gente odiasse ballare con te!”

“ _Come, prego?_ ”  
“Lance!” Il ragazzino gli stava strattonando la maglietta, tenendo in mano un libro. Keith riconobbe le parole ‘Percy Jackson.’ “Guarda! Ho scelto un libro ed è _fantastico_.” Sventolò una mano verso Sophie, che era dietro di lui. “Anche Sophie ha preso un libro.”

“Ottimo, nerdino.” Disse Lance, scompigliandogli i capelli.

Gli occhi di Leo si assottigliarono pieni di sospetto, squadrando Lance. “Dov’è il tuo libro?”

“Io, uh,” si massaggiò la nuca, “io… non l’ho trovato.”

“Laaaance, avevi detto che se mi fossi preso un libro l’avresti preso anche _tu_.”

“Lo so, ma-”

“Qualche problema, Lance? Pensavo che fossi un lettore incallito.” Disse Keith, rivolgendogli un sorrisino sbieco.

Lance gli rivolse un’occhiataccia e gli puntò il dito in faccia. “Non ho bisogno della tua insolenza.” Sibilò, e Keith ridacchiò, coprendosi la bocca mentre Lance si voltava di nuovo verso i suoi fratelli. “È solo che… non ne ho ancora trovato uno. Non, uh, non so cosa possa andarmi bene? Forse la prossima volta-”

“Posso darti qualche suggerimento.” Disse Keith all’improvviso, attirando l’attenzione di tutti e tre. Sentì il volto andare a fuoco. Non… voleva davvero dire qualcosa. Ma Lance l’aveva fatto sentire a suo agio ed era abituato ad aiutare i clienti con i libri, quindi… Aveva deciso di assecondare quell’istinto.

“Serio?” Chiese Lance con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Keith si voltò per nascondere il calore che gli stava salendo lungo il collo. Sentiva le orecchie calde. “Sì, seguimi.” Senza voltarsi per controllare che lo stessero seguendo, si incamminò tra le varie sezioni fino alla parte opposta del negozio, verso gli scaffali di sci-fi. Quando la raggiunse rallentò il passo, camminando vicino agli scaffali e scansionando il dorso dei libri fino a quando non arrivò alla A. Prese un libro e si girò per offrirlo a Lance.

Il ragazzo lo prese, esitante, e inarcò un sopracciglio quando lesse la copertina. “Guida galattica per autostoppisti? Serio? Non ci avevano fatto un film?”

Keith annuì e picchiettò la copertina. “Sì, ma il libro è molto meglio. È uno dei miei preferiti. Penso che sia… stupido abbastanza da catturare la tua attenzione.”

Lance assottigliò gli occhi, ma le sue labbra erano curvate in un sorriso. “Non so se sentirmi insultato o lusingato.”

Keith scrollò le spalle. Poteva sentire che anche lui stava sorridendo. “Perché non entrambi?”

“Lance! Ho fame!” Disse Leo, strattonandogli la maglia. “Possiamo prendere qualcosa mentre torniamo a casa?”

Lance emise una risata nasale e gli scompigliò i capelli. “ _Sai_ che mama ci uccide se non avremo fame per cena. Che ne dici di un milkshake?”

Gli occhi del ragazzino si illuminarono, assomigliando a un giovane Lance quando sorrideva. Gli mancavano un paio di denti e i suoi capelli erano più corti, ma Keith vedeva che erano simili. “Sì!”

“Okay, andiamo a pagare questi libri.” Il ragazzino si era già incamminato con Sophie alle calcagna che lanciava occhiate curiose e penetranti a Keith da dietro la spalla. Le sue labbra si curvarono in un piccolo sorriso che gli ricordarono fin troppo Pidge per sentirsi a suo agio. Lance si girò di nuovo verso di lui, catalizzando la sua attenzione. “Noi ci vediamo domani, giusto?”

“Sì.” Disse Keith con un piccolo cenno del capo. Si sorprese a cincischiare e pizzicare i pantaloni con le dita, quindi incrociò le braccia al petto. “Dobbiamo iniziare ad allenarci se vogliamo farcela.”

Lance ghignò. “Oh, si che ce la faremo.”

Keith gli rivolse un sorrisino e inclinò la testa di lato. “Certo, _se_ pensi di riuscire a starmi dietro.”

Lance rise. “Oh, mi stai sfidando?”

Keith non esitò. “Certo che sì.”

Lance fece un sorrisino e abbassò il mento, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti e guardando Keith dal basso. Stava già iniziando a camminare all’indietro, le mani sui fianchi. “Fatti sotto, mullet.” Disse, la voce bassa e scherzosa. Keith sentì un brivido corrergli lungo la schiena. Poi Lance rise, si girò sui talloni e se ne andò. Sventolò il libro in aria da dietro la spalla. “Grazie per il libro!”

Keith passò il resto del turno con un piccolo sorriso che gli aleggiava sulle labbra. Il che, a quanto pareva, lo rese abbastanza avvicinabile da far sì che un po’ di persone gli venissero a chiedere una mano.

Ne diede la colpa a Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :  
> Eccoci finalmente in ballo! Spero che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto. Io e Sora ne siamo molto soddisfatte!  
> Abbiamo visto un sacco di commenti con canzoni che pensate che possano andare bene per i personaggi e le amo! Se avete una canzone in particolare che pensate possa stare bene con questa fic, non esitate a farcelo sapere qui o sui nostri tumblr o sul tumblr di Shut Up and Dance With Me! Anche se non le useremo, sono belle da sentire!  
> Inoltre, non so ancora come affrontare lo spagnolo che arriverà più avanti in questa fic. Voglio rendere giustizia a Lance, ma sfortunatamente ho fatto tedesco a scuola e Sora è danese. Non abbiamo amici che parlino spagnolo, quindi volevo chiedere se c’era qualche volontario disposto ad aiutarmi con frasi più lunghe in spagnolo più avanti. Preferibilmente qualcuno che abbia sufficiente abilità nello spagnolo da sapere tutte le sfumature dello slang e della lingua parlata (a differenza dello spagnolo più rigido e formale). Mi piacerebbe davvero avere qualcuno a cui potermi rivolgere per qualche consiglio/quando ne ho bisogno ^^  
> Inoltre, se siete curiosi, ho risposto a una [ask](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/152045227921/regarding-the-dance-au-what-songs-do-the-paladins) a proposito di quale tipo di musica ascoltano i personaggi, o perlomeno quello che io e Sora abbiamo in mente come headcannon per questa fic.


	5. Step With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **last resort** : spiegatemi perché sono in questa chat.  
>  **uptown hunk** : perché ora sei uno di noi, amico  
>  **coo coo motherfuckers** : non puoi sfuggirci  
>  **vive la lance** : ci ami ;)  
>  **last resort** : per niente  
>  **Need-A-Hand** : Ora capisci cosa devo sopportare  
>  **LLunarGoddess** : non siamo così male quando ti ci abitui  
>  **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Benvenuto in famiglia, Keith!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice** :
> 
> Fun fact: questa fic all’inizio doveva intitolarsi “Step With Me”, ispirata alla canzone di Mika.
> 
> In frettissima, volevo solo dire wow, pazzesco, grazie a TUTTI coloro che si sono offerti di aiutarmi con le traduzioni in spagnolo! Cioè, ragazzi, non mi aspettavo che sareste stati così in tanti. Probabilmente non riuscirò a rispondere a tutti perché siete davvero tanti, ma vi ringrazio tutti di cuore. Ultimamente sono stata molto impegnata e stressata per questa fic, per scrivere per lavoro e per i viaggi che ho fatto, quindi non ho avuto modo di pensare a come voglio affrontare lo spagnolo in questa fic né di rispondere a nessuno di voi. Scusatemi!
> 
> A proposito di questo capitolo, volevo fare dei mini ritagli delle giornate che avrebbero poi condotto alle audizioni in un segmento che mi piace chiamare il “Montaggio del Bonding™”. Originariamente volevo metterlo tutto in un unico capitolo, ma per il tipo di persona che sono sarebbe stato troppo lungo. Quindi ho deciso di dividerlo in due capitoli (comunque abbastanza lunghi).
> 
> Tutti i balli che nomino in questo capitolo li trovate linkati nelle note. Buona lettura!

**[ GIOVEDÌ ]**

Keith si era già pentito delle sue scelte di vita.

“In tutta onestà, visto il tuo mullet, mi aspettavo molte più canzoni degli anni ’80 o remix emo.” Disse Lance dal suo posto vicino allo specchio. Le loro borse giacevano a lato della stanza, e Lance teneva il telefono di Keith in mano, collegato alle casse, mentre scorreva la sua musica. Keith aveva creato una playlist apposta per quel giorno con tutte le canzoni per cui aveva già preparato una coreografia completa o parziale.

Erano nella stanza 4D, il che aveva implicato un’immensa testardaggine da parte di Keith e un sacco di piagnucolii da parte di Lance. Keith aveva insistito sul fatto che non avrebbe messo piede in una sala con un cavo ausiliare scadente. Alla fine, Lance si era arreso quando Keith gli aveva ricordato la sua promessa di non fare storie.

“Non ascolto così tanta musica degli anni ’80.” Brontolò Keith, allungando un braccio contro il petto. Sapeva che non poteva neanche negarlo del tutto. Lance l’aveva sentito mentre ascoltava Billy Idol, dopotutto.

Lance lo fissò con un sopracciglio inarcato. Un sorrisino gli incurvò le labbra. “Non hai detto niente sulla musica emo.”

Keith gli scoccò un’occhiataccia e cambiò braccio. “Non ascolto musica emo.”

Lance emise un verso incredulo e sollevò il suo telefono, facendolo dondolare tra il pollice e l’indice. “Quindi mi stai dicendo che se guardo tutta la musica che hai nel tuo telefono, qui e ora, non troverò _niente_ di emo?”

Keith sostenne il suo sguardo e premette le labbra insieme. Poteva sentire il calore annidarsi nelle guance. “Ho avuto solo una fase.”

Il volto di Lance si trasformò in un largo ghigno. “Aha! Lo _sapevo_! Quindi _hai_ musica emo qui dentro!”

“Solo per nostalgia.”

“Oh davvero? Tipo? Quando hai la luna storta e sei tutto cupo?”

Keith emise un grugnito e alzò gli occhi al cielo. Si passò un braccio dietro la testa, tenendo il gomito con la mano per allungarlo. Distolse lo sguardo e si posizionò di sbieco rivolgendogli il fianco, in modo da non doverlo guardare. “Tipo quando io e Pidge facciamo viaggi in macchina.”

Quel silenzio non era normale. Dopo un paio di beat, si guardò alle spalle, un sopracciglio inarcato. Lance aveva gli occhi spalancati all’inverosimile e la mascella che quasi toccava il pavimento. Keith non era sicuro di cosa avesse scatenato quella sua reazione.

Sbatté le palpebre. “Che c’è?”

“Non. Ci. Credo.” Esalò Lance, sbattendo le palpebre dallo stupore. “ _Pidge_ ha avuto una fase emo?”  
Oh. _Oh_. Sentì un sorrisino tirargli gli angoli della bocca. “Non te l’ha mai detto?”  
“No!” Lance ora ghignava, e Keith non capiva come non gli facessero male le guance da quanto grande era il suo sorriso. “Non ci posso _credere_ \- Mi stai prendendo in giro, vero? Dev’essere uno scherzo.”

Keith scosse la testa e cambiò braccio. “Nono. Pidge ci è passato con me. Capelli tinti e tutto il resto.”

“Oh. Mio. _Dio_.” Lance portò la testa all’indietro e rise. Quel movimento lo fece oscillare all’indietro e colpì lo specchio con la testa, interrompendo di botto la sua risata. “Oooow.” Si lamentò, ma stava ancora ghignando mentre si massaggiava la testa. “ _Devi_ mostrarmi delle foto.”

Keith scosse la testa, lasciando le braccia morbide. Le dondolò, incrociandole davanti a lui prima di tirarle indietro. “Nono, non succederà mai.”

“Keith, _per favore_. Ne ho _bisogno_.”

Keith scosse di nuovo la testa, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso. “Nono. Mi ucciderebbe. O perlomeno cercherebbe di triturarmi. Non puoi ballare con me se Pidge mi spezza le gambe. E poi, ha fin troppe foto con cui ricattarmi.”

“Ugh, perché tutti voi ex-emo vi difendente sempre _l’un l’altro_?” Gemette, accasciandosi contro lo specchio e abbandonando le braccia lungo i fianchi, molli. Mise il broncio, guardandolo storto. “Hunk è il mio _migliore amico_ e venderei _subito_ le sue foto imbarazzanti delle superiori per una ciambella e del caffè.”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma non riuscì a trattenere il piccolo sorriso che gli comparve sul volto. Si voltò di spalle per nasconderlo e camminò fino al centro della stanza. “Non so perché Hunk ti sopporti.”

“Ehi, Hunk mi _ama_.”

“Non lo meriti.”

“Dici che Shiro potrebbe avere foto imbarazzanti di voi due nella vostra fase emo?”

Keith si congelò sul posto, il sorriso svanito. Si girò lentamente, assottigliando lo sguardo. “Non osare.”

Lance gli ghignò di rimando con un luccichio infido negli occhi. “Oh, certo che oso.”

Keith sospirò e sventolò una mano nella sua direzione. “Muoviti a scegliere una canzone. Abbiamo la stanza solo per un’ora.”

Lance sbuffò e borbottò qualcosa che sembrava un “Guastafeste.” Ma fece come gli aveva chiesto. Nell’attesa, Keith allungò le gambe, facendo del suo meglio per ignorare tutti i commenti che borbottava a proposito dei suoi gusti musicali.

Sfortunatamente, la sua pazienza aveva un limite.

“Muoviti a scegliere.” Gemette Keith.

Lance sbuffò. “Che ne dici di raffreddare i reattori, testa calda? Questa playlist è immensa ed è una decisione importante! E poi come posso sapere quali vanno _bene_ o meno?”

“Vanno tutte bene.” Sbuffò Keith.

“Pfff, certo, okay. Ma devono essere degne delle _regionali_.”

“Basta che… tu scelga qualche canzone e te le farò vedere.”

Lance alzò lo sguardo a quelle parole e sbatté le palpebre, gli occhi spalancati e le sopracciglia sollevate. Poi la sua espressione si stabilizzò in qualcosa di più… suggestivo. Socchiuse gli occhi a mezz’asta e un sorrisino gli curvò le labbra, inclinando la testa di lato e dondolando le sopracciglia. “Oh ho ho, mi vuoi dedicare un piccolo spettacolino?”

“Lance,” disse Keith piatto, incrociando le braccia al petto. Ignorò il calore che si stava inerpicando su per il collo, “non farlo sembrare strano.”

“Ora mi offendo. Non rendo mai le cose strane.”

“Sei la quintessenza dello strano.”

“Cattivo!”

“Scegli una canzone e basta.”

“Va bene!” Riportò lo sguardo sul cellulare che aveva in mano, il pollice che aleggiava sopra lo schermo. “Questa qui. Inizia lo spettacolo, mullet man. Fammi vedere su cosa dobbiamo lavorare.”

Fece partire l’opening di _Rather Be_ e Keith se la lasciò subito scivolare addosso. Un sorrisino gli comparve sulle labbra e chiuse gli occhi, prendendo posizione al centro della stanza. Lasciò ciondolare la testa mollemente, il piede che batteva a ritmo. Prese un respiro profondo sulla pausa, poi iniziarono le parole e si mosse.  
La memoria muscolare gli rendeva tutto più facile e si sentì un po’ grato del fatto che avesse provato _un sacco_ quella canzone negli ultimi tempi. Odiava ammetterlo, ma voleva proprio tirarsela un po’ davanti a Lance. E quella era la canzone perfetta. Lance non avrebbe potuto sceglierne una migliore con cui iniziare. Quella era la canzone che aveva pensato di portare alle audizioni in singolo. Non gliel’avrebbe detto, però. Gli avrebbe lasciato pensare che di solito si ricordava tutte le coreografie così bene.  
In ogni caso, era davvero felice di poter ballare quel pezzo per Lance. Di farlo guardare. Di dimostrargli che _poteva_ ballare, e anche bene. E forse metterlo anche tacere per una buona volta. Era proprio quello che voleva alle audizioni: gli occhi di Lance su di lui. La sua completa attenzione. Lance costretto a guardarlo mentre gli faceva vedere di cos’era capace. Fare colpo. Solo che, a differenza di come sarebbero state le audizioni, erano soli, il che portava tutto a un livello di intimità completamente diverso che si aspettava rasentare l’imbarazzo. Invece sentì un brivido percorrergli il corpo e-

E ora era lui che stava rendendo tutto strano.

Spinse via quei pensieri e lasciò che la musica e le parole toccassero le corde della sua memoria muscolare, trascinando il suo corpo come un pupazzo. Da un lato, era perfettamente in controllo. Dall’altro, ne era schiavo.

Le sue braccia si alternarono tra movimenti rigidi e fluidi, scattando e fermandosi sul posto prima di scivolare nella prossima mossa. I suoi passi erano precisi, cambiavano e modificavano il suo peso ed equilibrio per seguire al meglio i movimenti delle braccia. Piroettò e poggiò i piedi a terra. Onda, stop, mossa, pop. Fece movimenti ampi e piccoli, più precisi. Si afferrò i vestiti, lasciò scivolare una mano lungo il suo corpo, fece un gesto ampio con le braccia e rollò le anche, il tutto mentre i piedi lo facevano muovere per la pista da ballo.

Non guardò Lance. C’erano fin troppi movimenti perché si potesse concentrare su un solo punto troppo a lungo. Il suo corpo si girava in continuazione, piroettava. La sua testa scattava da un lato all’altro. Si passò una mano tra i capelli, liberando alcune ciocche dalla sua coda. Guardò verso l’alto, girò di scatto la testa di lato, poi di nuovo davanti a lui, guardò in basso, scrollò i capelli. Non aveva tempo per concentrarsi su niente. Non su Lance. Non sulla sua immagine nello specchio. Quindi eseguì quelle mosse con gli occhi socchiusi, la vista sfocata, incanalando la sua concentrazione per non avere esitazioni, lasciando che il suo corpo reagisse nel modo in cui l’aveva allenato a fare. _Conosceva_ quel ballo. Lo conosceva come il palmo della sua mano. E doveva solo fidarsi del fatto che il suo corpo, il suo istinto, lo avrebbero seguito.

Quel ballo prevedeva un sacco di mosse. L’una che sfociava costantemente nell’altra. Moltissime emozioni che mostrava nel modo in cui il suo corpo ci si metteva per intero, nella testa, negli arti, nei fianchi. Cadde a terra, le gambe e le braccia incrociate mentre rollava le spalle. Un movimento lento abbastanza da permettergli di prendersi un secondo per guardare Lance.

Quello che vide gli fece balzare il cuore in gola.

Lance lo stava guardando con gli occhi spalancati, adorante. Le sue labbra erano leggermente socchiuse, il volto rilassato. Sembrava… completamente sconvolto e Keith ne fu ancora più compiaciuto. Ma quei secondi passarono e si buttò sulla pista, le braccia e le gambe coinvolti nel movimento. Poi fu di nuovo in piedi. Stava per arrivare il ritornello. Saltò. Il ritmo si fece più serrato e mosse i piedi in piccoli passi calcolati. Alternò movimenti veloci e lenti, rollando i fianchi e passandosi le dita tra i capelli. Non riusciva più a guardare Lance.

Quando la canzone finì, Keith era ansimante. Si mise le mani sui fianchi, il petto che si sollevava a ogni respiro. Si piegò leggermente in avanti, lasciando che i capelli gli ricadessero sul volto. Gliene erano sfuggiti parecchi dalla piccola coda che si era fatto. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non aveva coreografato quella canzone tenendo a mente i suoi capelli. Erano della giusta lunghezza per frustarli in giro, quindi perché no? Gli dava la possibilità di non guardare il pubblico troppo a lungo.

Raddrizzò la schiena, passandosi una mano tra le ciocche di capelli per toglierle dal volto, e guardò Lance. Non appena i loro sguardi si incrociarono, Lance chiuse la bocca e aggrottò le sopracciglia. Abbassò velocemente lo sguardo. “Andava, uh…”

“Sì?” Lo pungolò Keith quando l’altro si interruppe.

“Uh, bene. Penso. Sì, abbastanza bene.”

Keith stava ghignando. “Ora prova a dirlo senza che sembri che ti stiano per cavare un dente.”

“Giààààà, non se ne parla.”

Keith sospirò. “Laaance.”

“Ci sto _provando_ , okay? Dai, non rompere.” Lance non aveva ancora sollevato lo sguardo. Stava guardando male il telefono di Keith, scrollando la playlist con il pollice.

Keith sospirò e rinunciò a guardarlo negli occhi. Raggiunse la sua roba e afferrò la bottiglietta d’acqua, ingollando parecchie sorsate prima di staccarsi e prendere una boccata d’aria, asciugandosi la bocca. Si tolse l’elastico e se lo mise tra i denti, raccogliendo i capelli. Quando li ebbe legati bene di nuovo, si girò per guardare Lance.

Lo stava guardando storto di nuovo, il volto contorto in un cipiglio.

Keith aggrottò la fronte. “Che c’è?”

Lance scosse la testa e riabbassò lo sguardo. “Niente.” Prima che Keith potesse punzecchiarlo, Lance continuò. “Perché non hai tipo, nessuna delle mie ragazze qui?”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. “Le tue ragazze?”

“Sì! Tipo Shakira-”

“No.”

“Lady Gaga-”

“No.”

“Rihanna-”

“No.”

“Oh, andiamo, _Keith_!” Keith non capiva come riusciva a far sembrare il suo nome un insulto, ma ce la faceva. “Vivi un po’!” Guardò truce il suo telefono, continuando a scrollare, ma si fermò all’improvviso. La sua espressione si sciolse nel sorriso di merda più grande che Keith gli avesse mai visto fare. “Oh, _amico_ , ci hai messo _Anaconda_? Ma sei _serio_? Ora sì che mi stai prendendo per il culo.”

Keith gemette e incrociò un braccio al petto, alzando l’altro al volto. Si strinse il ponte del naso, tenendo gli chiusi e ben stretti. Lo _sapeva_ che non avrebbe dovuto metterci quella canzone. Ma era tardi e aveva schiaffato in tutta fretta dentro quella playlist tutto quello che sapeva di aver ballato. “Era per una scommessa.” Disse, suonando esasperato.

“Ma non mi dire.” Keith voleva solo tirargli un pugno.

Sospirò e sventolò una mano per aria, evitando di guardarlo. Aveva il volto incendiato e le orecchie in fiamme. “Stavo sperimentando e cercando di coreografare stili di ballo diversi. Matt e Pidge dicevano che non ce l’avrei fatta, e quindi eccola lì.”

“Oh mio Dio, è bastato solo quello?”

Poteva letteralmente _sentire_ il ghigno nella sua voce. Emise una sorta di grugnito gutturale, evasivo.

“In tal caso, scommetto che non la balleresti.”

Keith lo guardò, apatico. “Cosa? Ora?”

Merda, com’era _possibile_ che riuscisse a ghignare così tanto? Dovevano esserci delle regole di qualche tipo a tal proposito. Com’era possibile che qualcosa di così luminoso lo irritasse così tanto? Keith riusciva a malapena a guardarlo. Ma lo fece, perché era testardo. Ricambiò il suo sguardo con sicurezza, sentendo il suo volto trasformarsi in un’espressione torva nel tentativo di smorzare il rossore che sentiva. Il prurito sottopelle era tornato. Sembrava che accadesse solo quando si trovava vicino a Lance.

“Già! Proprio qui e ora.”

“Stai scherzando.”

“Sono serissimo, Keith. Serissimo.” Cercò di iscurire il suo cipiglio, ma non riuscì a nascondere il suo ghigno.

“Non se ne parla.”

“Parliamone, invece! Avevi detto che mi avresti mostrato qualunque ballo volessi vedere! E se volessi scegliere questa come canzone per le audizioni?”

“Non è vero. Vuoi solo vedere la coreografia.”

“Okay, mi dichiaro colpevole, ma che male c’è?”

“Non lo farò, Lance.”

“Che c’è di male, Keith?” Inclinò il mento verso il basso, guardando Keith dal basso con un sorrisino che gli fece alzare la pressione sanguigna e ribollire lo stomaco. “ _Hai paura?_ ”

“Non ho paura!” Sbottò.

“Dimostralo!” E selezionò il brano, facendo partire la musica.

Keith gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, ma Lance gli restituì lo sguardo, sorridendo con tutta la sicurezza di questo mondo. Bene. Lo voleva vedere? _Bene_. Gli avrebbe cancellato quel sorrisino dalla faccia.

Il ritmo iniziò subito insieme alle parole di Nikki e Keith si mosse. Fece un passo laterale, scuotendo le anche due volte prima di arretrare, abbassandosi lentamente sui talloni, le ginocchia in fuori, facendo scivolare le mani tra le cosce. Molleggiò due volte prima di rimettersi in piedi, facendo sporgere l’anca, e piroettò unendo le braccia al movimento.

A essere onesti, era sorpreso di ricordarsi ancora quella coreografia. Erano passati _anni_. A quanto pareva la sua memoria muscolare era migliore di quanto pensava. Non avrebbe dovuto esserne così sorpreso. Quando si trattava di coreografie, le provava passo per passo, mossa per mossa, dozzine se non centinaia di volte. Si inculcava quella roba a forza fino a quando non riusciva praticamente a farla nel sonno. A volte provava alcuni dei suoi balli preferiti per rinfrescarsi la memoria, ma quello non lo faceva da anni.

In circostanze normali, avrebbe esitato, si sarebbe sentito leggermente preoccupato di non riuscire a ricordarsi le mosse. Forse si sarebbe addirittura chiuso in se stesso, muovendo passi insicuri.

Ma… c’era qualcosa in Lance che risvegliava in lui una forte determinazione.

Tenendo gli occhi fissi nei suoi, si sentì assalire da una strana calma. Non pensava. Lasciò che quel ritmo stranamente familiare gli manovrasse il corpo come una marionetta. Non si fece domande. Si fidava del fatto che il suo corpo facesse quello che andava fatto. Era… una sensazione stranamente liberatoria. Non gli capitava spesso di entrare in uno stato mentale simile, ma accidenti, quanto amava quando succedeva.

Lance non distolse lo sguardo e, anche se ci avesse provato, Keith non gliel’avrebbe lasciato fare. Sguardo fisso, volto rilassato e si lasciò andare. Aveva molto in comune con le sue solite coreografie: movimenti netti e veloci inframezzati da transizioni lente e fluide. La differenza principale era che c’era molto più… bacino di quanto fosse abituato. Molti più colpi di bacino, rollate e camminate sculettanti che mettevano in mostra i fianchi. Ma ci stava con quella canzone.

La prima volta che l’aveva mostrata a Pidge e Matt anni prima, si era sentito nervoso. Si era sentito fuori posto nell’eseguire quelle mosse, come se in qualche modo le stesse facendo male a dispetto di quanto si era allenato e di come sembrasse andar bene guardandosi nello specchio. Non era sicuro di riuscire a farcela davvero. Le risate dei suoi amici si rivelarono sufficienti a farlo entrare nel mood, ridendo di sé e di quanto ridicola fosse la situazione. In seguito, Pidge gli aveva assicurato che era stato molto bravo, anche se l’aveva trovato divertente.

In quel momento, però, Keith non si sentiva affatto nervoso. Non sentiva altro che il fuoco che si avviluppava e ribolliva nelle sue viscere. Le mosse si fecero più veloci e le eseguì tutte. Ci furono dei momenti in cui si dimenticò le posizioni esatte e improvvisò un paio di rollate e movimenti di fianchi per poi ricollegarsi alla parte successiva che ricordava. Si passò le mani tra i capelli e, ad un certo punto, si tolse l’elastico di colpo, frustando l’aria con i capelli e lasciando che gli ricadessero sul volto.

Si aspettava che Lance avrebbe riso. Che avrebbe fatto una battuta di qualche tipo. Invece poté ammirare con soddisfazione crescente la sua bocca aperta e gli occhi spalancati. Era simile all’espressione che gli aveva rivolto poco prima, ma c’era un che di… diverso. Sembrava pietrificato. C’era sicuramente dell’ammirazione, ma anche qualcosa di illeggibile nei suoi occhi. Sorpresa? Forse. Keith non sapeva che cosa fosse, ma non gli importava. Fintantoché quel suo stupido sorrisino era sparito.

Keith chiuse gli occhi per un momento, interrompendo il contatto visivo per la prima volta dall’inizio della canzone. Fece rollare il proprio corpo, girandosi di lato e piegando la testa all’indietro…

E la canzone si interruppe.

Aprì gli occhi di scatto. Era girato di lato e si era bloccato. Senza la musica di sottofondo, quella posa gli sembrava incredibilmente imbarazzante e qualcosa di simile alla consapevolezza iniziò a serpeggiare in lui. Fu immediatamente oscurata da un lampo di rabbia.

“Lance, ma che-”

“Nono. Va bene così. Fine.”

Keith raddrizzò la schiena e spostò il peso su un’anca, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Eri _tu_ quello che voleva che ballassi questa stupida canzone-”

“E ora ho detto che fine.” Le sue parole erano smozzicate, la voce stranamente sforzata. Teneva lo sguardo basso, guardando il telefono di Keith, le labbra serrate e le sopracciglia aggrottate. La sua pelle abbronzata era diventata ancora più scura a causa del rossore sulle guance. Continuava a spostarsi sul posto dov’era seduto senza pace.

“Lance, che stai-”

“Fatto!”

“Che-”

“La prossima!”

“Va bene!” Alzò le braccia al cielo, girandosi su un tallone per dargli la schiena. Non riusciva a capirlo e si era stancato di provarci. Non erano neanche a metà allenamento che si era già stufato. Chissene. Che andasse a farsi fottere. Si domandò se fosse troppo tardi per tirarsene fuori. Probabilmente Shiro l’avrebbe ucciso, ma ne sarebbe valsa la pena per preservare la sua sanità mentale.

Si raccolse nuovamente i capelli, guardando storto il muro. “Scegli qualcos’altro e basta, allora. Dobbiamo decidere una canzone.”

“Sì, signor capitano.” Disse Lance, beffardo.

Non la scelsero affatto.

* * *

[ **VENERD** **Ì** ]

Lance entrò di slancio nella stanza con un sorriso in volto e un passo molleggiato.

Va bene, sì, il giorno prima era stato un _vero e proprio_ cazzo di casino e non avevano concluso niente. Avevano passato tutto l’allenamento a discutere sulla musica mentre Keith gli mostrava i balli. Keith si era _rifiutato_ di fare le cose come diceva lui ed era riuscito chissà come a notare il _momento_ in cui aveva messo la sua playlist in shuffle. In tutta onestà, era stato inquietante. Pensava di riuscire a dissimulare le sue emozioni molto meglio di così.  
Il punto era che nessuna di quelle canzoni o di quelle coreografie gli _diceva_ qualcosa. Sì, erano belle. Sì, avrebbe potuto ammettere che _alcune_ delle canzoni nella playlist di Keith gli erano piaciute. E _sì_ , va bene, Keith era un bravo ballerino con delle mosse di ballo assurde nel suo repertorio. Ma niente gli era sembrato… _giusto_.  
Keith si era lamentato del fatto che stesse facendo il difficile, e certo che lo era! Era una decisione molto importate e doveva ricadere su qualcosa che poteva funzionare per _entrambi_!

Spalancò la porta della 4D, sbattendola, e piombando nella stanza. “Keith!”

Keith era già lì. Era in piedi di fronte allo specchio a fare stretching. Quando Lance entrò, però, sobbalzò e si girò per guardarlo con gli occhi spalancati e una mano sul petto. “Porca _vacca_ , Lance!”

Lance lo ignorò, richiudendo la porta con un colpo e facendosi strada con larghe falcate. “Ho un’idea!”

Lo sguardo sorpreso di Keith si era già resettato in quella sua familiare espressione torva. “Qualunque cosa sia, non ci sto.”

“Oh, ahah, ascoltala almeno, okay?” Il suo sorriso non svanì e raggiunse il centro della stanza, lanciando il suo zaino per terra e facendolo scivolare fino a colpire lo specchio. “Tieni, collegalo.” Disse, lanciandogli il suo telefono.

“Lance, ma che-” Afferrò il telefono al volo con una mossa calcolata. Gliene sarebbe dovuto essere grato. Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, sventolandolo. “Avrei potuto farlo cadere!”

“Già, ma non l’hai fatto.” Disse Lance, ghignando con le mani sui fianchi. “Grazie, comunque. Ora collegalo e fai partire la prima canzone che trovi.”

Keith sospirò, ma si avviò verso il cavo ausiliario. “Che cos’hai in mente?” Chiese con fare stanco.

“Okay, okay, dunque, stavo pensando a come abbiamo affrontato la cosa, a come stavo guardando il tuo telefono e scegliendo canzoni a caso perché mi mostrassi le coreografie, no?” Keith annuì, occhieggiandolo in silenzio. Sembrava ancora sospettoso, ma interessato. Bene. “Quindi, stavo pensando che forse non è il modo migliore? Perché dobbiamo trovare qualcosa per cui tu hai già una base, ma che vada bene per i _nostri_ stili e le _nostre_ abilità. Ma tipo, non c’è modo per me di _sapere_ che tipo di ballo ci stia con quale canzone senza che tu me lo mostri prima. E se sono io a scegliere la canzone allora potremmo sprecare un _sacco_ di tempo. Come ieri.” Stava gesticolando concitatamente e senza motivo mentre blaterava, facendosi sempre più emozionato. “E diciamocela tutta, ieri è stato uno _schifo_. Non abbiamo combinato _niente_. E non so te, ma la cosa mi rende nervoso. Voglio dire, Pidge e Hunk hanno già tutto avviato e sono _sicuro_ che Shiro e Allura siano già belli che pronti perché sono entrambi perfetti in modo irritante. Voglio dire, _davvero_ , come riescono anche solo-”

“Lance.” Disse Keith calmo, ma fermo, alzando una mano per fermarlo. Lance prese un respiro a pieni polmoni, ingoiando aria di cui non sapeva di avere bisogno. Accidenti, l’aveva detto tutto d’un fiato? Sua sorella gli aveva sempre detto che aveva dei buoni polmoni, ma cavolo. “Respira. Sai almeno dove vuoi andare a parare?”

Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo e sbuffò brevemente, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Certo che lo so, Keith. Ascoltami e basta.” Keith inarcò un sopracciglio, ma rimase in silenzio. Lance ghignò e allargò le braccia. “Sarai tu che mi guarderai ballare.”

Ci fu un attimo di silenzio. Due. Tre. Poi Keith parlò con voce atona: “Cosa?”

“Sarai tu che mi guarderai ballare!” Ripeté Lance con le braccia ancora spalancate.

Keith si limitò a fissarlo. “Perché?”

Lance gemette, afflosciandosi, e incassò le spalle, lasciando che le braccia gli ricadessero lungo i fianchi. “Keeith, segui il mio ragionamento! Sarai tu che guarderai _me_ che ballo e poi _tu_ mi farai vedere le coreografie che pensi che potrebbero andare per bene per noi. Geniale, no?”

“È-” Keith si interruppe, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Assottigliò le labbra in un piccolo broncio. Sembrava quasi sorpreso. “Non è una brutta idea.”

Il ghigno di Lance si fece compiaciuto. “ _Grazie_. E ora musica, DJ.”

Keith fece come gli aveva chiesto, _finalmente_ , e premette sulla canzone. Partì subito, diffusa dalle casse. Posò il telefono di Lance sul tavolino e si appoggiò allo specchio, tenendo una gamba piegata all’indietro e le braccia incrociate al petto.  
Lance avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non era un po’ nervoso con Keith che lo guardava a quel modo. Ma era un uomo di spettacolo, dopotutto, e si _nutriva_ di attenzioni. Quindi accolse il picco di adrenalina che gli pulsò nelle vene quando incontrò il suo sguardo incuriosito. Oh sì. Avrebbe lasciato quel ragazzo a bocca aperta.

Si mosse non appena partì il ritmo, spostandosi da un lato all’altro, sentendo il tempo nelle scivolate, mettendoci le braccia nel movimento. “Questa era la mia canzone per l’audizione, comunque.” Disse, rivolgendogli un ghigno.

A quelle parole, Keith sollevò le sopracciglia e la sua espressione rimase illeggibile e neutra. Ma prima che potesse dire qualcosa, Lance continuò a ballare.

Fece un calcio, portò il piede indietro, ruotando le anche a ogni passo, eseguendo con le braccia quello che dicevano le parole della canzone. Schioccò le dita, indicò, e il tutto scandendo il ritmo con ogni passo. Passo incrociato, piroetta, giù, passo. Le sue movenze si abbinavano alla musica e alle parole. Era vivace, era divertente, e si sorprese a muovere le labbra con le parole, lasciandosi trascinare dal ritmo e inserendoci le sue espressioni facciali. _Sapeva_ che il suo gioco di piedi era pazzesco in quel ballo, veloce e divertente, e voleva pavoneggiarsi un po’.

A giudicare dall’espressione sul volto di Keith, aveva fatto centro.

La pista era _sua_ e la sfruttò appieno. Non c’era un solo momento in cui non stesse muovendo qualcosa, che fossero braccia, gambe, piedi, mani, testa. Come suo solito, non aveva una coreografia fissa. Era più una… linea guida. Sapeva vagamente cosa fare e si lasciava trascinare dal resto. Diciamo che era pianificata all’80% e improvvisata al 20%. Si divertiva, _sentiva_ la musica e si fidava del fatto che il suo corpo si sarebbe mosso nel modo più giusto.

Quello era il suo elemento. Nessun partner a cui doversi adattare. Nessuno che gli dicesse come muoversi. Faceva solo quello che sapeva fare, quello che sentiva giusto. Niente e nessuno poteva toccarlo.

Quando terminò la canzone, il suo petto si sollevava per il fiatone e gli facevano male le guance da quanto stava ghignando. Si mise le mani sui fianchi e guardò Keith, che non si era mosso dal suo posto. Il suo volto era perlopiù neutro, ma a Lance piacque pensare di averci visto _qualcosa_ che significava che era riuscito a impressionarlo. Perlomeno non gli stava tenendo il muso. O aggrottando le sopracciglia. Non stava neanche sorridendo, ma quello forse sarebbe stato chiedere troppo. _Sicuramente_ sembrava che si stesse sforzando a domare la sua espressione, però.  
Non importava. Che continuasse a fare il _misterioso_ o quel cazzo che era. Lance _sapeva_ di essersi esibito alla grande e di essere stato un grande.

Fece un inchino teatrale, aprendo le braccia ai lati e piegandosi in vita. “Quindi?” Disse, rialzandosi. Keith si limitò a sbattere le palpebre, fissandolo. Lance sospirò, accasciandosi con fare drammatico. “Keith, daaai, reggimi il gioco.”

Il ragazzo sembrò riscuotersi dal suo stupore, scuotendo la testa. “Andava, uh, bene.” Non lo stava guardando negli occhi.

“Solo _bene_?” Lo pungolò Lance.

Quello fece sì che Keith lo guardasse. O meglio, che gli rivolgesse un’occhiataccia. Soprattutto dopo che Lance gli aveva rivolto un ghigno dondolando le sopracciglia. Keith sbuffò. “È tutto quello che dirò, Lance. Non tirare troppo la corda.”

“ _Why you gotta be so ruuuuude_!” Cantò Lance, drammatico, portandosi le mani al petto e incespicando all’indietro. Tese una mano verso Keith, ruotando il petto e i fianchi, piegando la testa all’indietro. “ _Don’t you know I’m human, tooooo_!”

Quando vide che la sua scenata era stata ignorata, raddrizzò la schiena. Keith non lo stava guardando e non era neanche più appoggiato allo specchio. Era vicino al cavo ausiliario, che ora era inserito nel suo telefono, e stava scrollando lo schermo. Teneva le sopracciglia leggermente aggrottate e le labbra strette per la concentrazione. Non sembrava _arrabbiato_ né infastidito. Forse era… il suo modo di essere pensieroso?

“Che fai?” Chiese Lance con curiosità, fermandosi di fianco a lui e sbirciando il suo telefono da dietro la spalla dell’altro.

“Credo… credo di avere un’idea.” Disse con fare assente, trovando una canzone e selezionandola prima di rimettere giù il telefono. Si avviò verso il centro della stanza.

Fu il turno di Lance di appoggiarsi allo specchio, ficcandosi le mani in tasca. “Ma davvero, McMullet?”

Keith lo ignorò, mettendosi in posizione mentre la canzone iniziava. “Dimmi quello che te ne pare e basta. Ci sto ancora lavorando, ma potremmo farcela andare bene. E devi immaginartela con due persone.”

“Balla e taci, Keith.” Disse, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Dire che era leggermente scettico era dir poco. Dubitava che Keith riuscisse a venirsene fuori con _il ballo_ quando ci avevano già sprecato un allenamento intero ottenendo zero risultati.  
Poi lo guardò ballare, il ritmo costante che riempiva la stanza e… sì, non era granché con una persona sola, ma… ma con _due_ persone, e nello specifico lui e Keith, avrebbe potuto essere…

La canzone non era ancora finita, era passato a malapena un minuto, che Lance si era tirato su dallo specchio e si era lanciato in avanti. Keith lo vide arrivare e si scostò di colpo, interrompendo l’esibizione nel momento in cui Lance gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle.

“Keith!” Disse ad alta voce, ghignando.

“Che c’è?” Sbottò Keith, freddo. Sembrava allucinato. “Lance, non mi hai neanche lasciato finire-”

“Non importa, è questa!” Disse frettolosamente, a voce forse un po’ troppo alta, ma era _emozionato_. “È questa! È proprio lei! È stupenda! Facciamolo! Mi sembra già fantastica!”

L’espressione di Keith finalmente si sciolse, facendosi rilassata, e un piccolo sorriso gli affiorò sulle labbra. Lance sentì i battiti del suo cuore accelerare e ne diede la colpa all’emozione. “Davvero?” Gli chiese, sottovoce e un po’ senza fiato.

“Davvero!”

Il sorriso che gli rivolse Keith a quelle parole fu abbagliante.

* * *

**[ SABATO ]**

**coo coo motherfuckers** ha aggiunto **vive la lance** , **uptown hunk** , **last resort** a questa conversazione.

 **coo coo motherfuckers** : RAGAZZI  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : RAGAZZI  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : GUARDATE QUA

 **coo coo motherfuckers** ha inviato un’immagine.

 **vive la lance** : PIDGE!!  
**vive la lance** : HAI FATTO UNA FOTO??!  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : certo che sì  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : dovevo immortalare questo evento eccezionale  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : chissà quando succederà di nuovo  
**vive la lance** : non ci posso credeRE  
**vive la lance** : eliminala suBITO!!  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : giammai  
**uptown hunk** : :O !!!!  
**uptown hunk** : omg  
**uptown hunk** : è forse ???  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : veRO??  
**last resort** : uhh cosa dovrebbe essere?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : LANCE STA LEGGENDO!  
**uptown hunk** : sono così orgoglioso di lui :’)  
**uptown hunk** : il nostro bambino sta crescendo  
**vive la lance** : vi odio  
**uptown hunk** : <33  
**last resort** : ne deduco che di solito non legge  
**vive la lance** : chi cazzo dovrebbe essere lui poi?  
**vive la lance** : chi cazzo è quel nome??  
**vive la lance** : è keith??  
**vive la lance** : fanculo keith  
**last resort** : da cosa l’hai capito  
**vive la lance** : forse sono le mie brillanti doti deduttive  
**vive la lance** : forse la tua boccaccia presuntuosa  
**vive la lance** : forse posso semplicemente FIUTARE il tuo mullet dai messaggi  
**uptown hunk** : forse ci è nato  
**uptown hunk** : forse è maybelline :O  
**last resort** : perché fiuti i miei capelli lance?  
**vive la lance** : sarebbe difficile il contrario  
**vive la lance** : puzzi amico  
**last resort** : sei sicuro di non essere tu?  
**last resort** : sono sicuro che continui a voler ballare al quarto piano per non far sentire quanto puzza il tuo sudore  
**vive la lance** : gaSP!!  
**vive la lance** : io NON puzZO!!  
**vive la lance** : rimangiateLO!  
**last resort** : obbligami  
**uptown hunk** : mi dispiace dirti che hai torto, amico  
**uptown hunk** : ma Lance profuma di ogni variante di cocco, melone, menta, pesca, vaniglia o citronella :/  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : a volte anche di zucchero di canna o cannella  
**uptown hunk** : ha avuto anche una fase floreale  
**last resort** : ma che cazzo  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : triste ma vero  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : si prende cura della sua pelle seguendo una routine molto rigida e si porta sempre dietro tipo 5 flaconi di crema idratante  
**last resort** : voglio davvero saperlo?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : no  
**uptown hunk** : no  
**vive la lance** : B)  
**uptown hunk** : a proposito di quello che si dovrebbe sapere  
**uptown hunk** : dovremmo aggiungere shiro e allura  
**vive la lance** : coSA?? PERCHÉ??  
**uptown hunk** : devono vederla  
**uptown hunk** : è un’occasione davvero speciale  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : procedo

 **coo coo motherfuckers** ha aggiunto **Need-A-Hand** , **LLunarGoddess** a questa conversazione.

 **coo coo motherfuckers** : SHIRO  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : ALLURA  
**vive la lance** : NON BADATE A QUELLO CHE VI DIRÀ PIDGE  
**Need-A-Hand** : Um? Che cos’è?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : è una chat di gruppo, papino, aggiornati  
**Need-A-Hand** : >:(  
**Need-A-Hand** : so cos’è una chat di gruppo, Pidge  
**uptown hunk** : pidge, lascia in pace il padre ballerino, sta facendo del suo meglio  
**Need-A-Hand** : Grazie, Hunk  
**Need-A-Hand** : E smettila di chiamarmi padre  
**vive la lance** : impossibile paparino ;)  
**LLunarGoddess** : che succede?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : okay, preparatevi  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : forse vi conviene sedervi  
**vive la lance** : pidge no!  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : pidge sì

 **coo coo motherfuckers** ha inviato un’immagine.

 **vive la lance** : ugh  
**Need-A-Hand** : Um…  
**Need-A-Hand** : Dovrei vedere una foto di Lance… steso sul divano?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : beh sì  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : ma guarda cosa sta FACENDO  
**vive la lance** : UGH  
**LLunarGoddess** : oh  
**LLunarGoddess** : oh mio dio  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : allura ha capito ;)  
**vive la lance** : pidge perché sei COSÌ?  
**last resort** : perché pidge è un piccolo demone malvagio  
**vive la lance** : GRAZIE  
**vive la lance** : glielo dico da anni  
**vive la lance** : anche se preferisco il termine gremlin  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : ma per favORE  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : senti chi parla keith  
**last resort** : sono innocente  
**Need-A-Hand** : Io, per una volta, vorrei dire che no, non lo sei  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : HA!  
**last resort** : non è ora che tu vada a dormire, vecchietto?  
**vive la lance** : ooo colpito e affondato  
**uptown hunk** : ragazzi, credo che dovremmo ritornare al caso in questione  
**uptown hunk** : cioè, mi sto davvero commuovendo qui sono così fiero di lui???  
**vive la lance** : hunk ti preGO!  
**uptown hunk** : che c’è? Non avrei mai pensato che questo giorno sarebbe arrivato  
**Need-A-Hand** : Non riesco ancora a capire che cosa ci dovrei vedere  
**LLunarGoddess** : sta leggendo, Shiro  
**LLunarGoddess** : LEGGENDO  
**vive la lance** : ALLURA! TI CI METTI ANCHE TE??!  
**LLunarGoddess** : e quindi? Sono fiera di te :)  
**Need-A-Hand** : Ooooh capisco  
**Need-A-Hand** : Complimenti, Lance!  
**vive la lance** : shirooooo  
**Need-A-Hand** : Sono fiero di te  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : (figliolo)  
**uptown hunk** : **figliolo  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : lol  
**uptown hunk** : ottimo  
**LLunarGoddess** : aspettate, aggiungo Corn  
**Need-A-Hand** : Corn?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : corn  
**uptown hunk** : corn  
**last resort** : corn  
**vive la lance** : per favore non aggiungere corn  
**vive la lance** : seguo una dieta senza popcorn  
**LLunarGoddess** : ugh  
**LLunarGoddess** : Lo aggiungo  
**vive la lance** : PERCHÉÉÉÉ  
**LLunarGoddess** : vorrà essere aggiornato anche lui  
**vive la lance** : non potete risparmiare almeno UNA PERSONA così che continui a rispettarmi??!  
**last resort** : non puoi perdere quello che non hai mai avuto  
**vive la lance** : come prEGO

 **LLunarGoddess** ha aggiunto **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** a questa conversazione.

 **vive la lance** : ma certo invitateci tutti!  
**vive la lance** : fategli gustare la mia miseria!  
**vive la lance** : haha facciamoci una risata alle spese di lance  
**vive la lance** : perché non farci anche un poster e attaccarlo all’ingresso della scuola di ballo??  
**LLunarGoddess** : si può fare  
**vive la lance** : ALLURA NO  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : posso stampare la foto  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Per quanto apprezzi essere incluso nel prendere in giro Lance  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Potrei sapere di cosa si tratta questa volta?  
**vive la lance** : mi sento terribilmente trADITO  
**LLunarGoddess** : Coran, devi vederlo  
**LLunarGoddess** : Pidge, rimanda la foto  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : eccola fam

 **coo coo motherfuckers** ha inviato un’immagine.

 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : È solo Lance sul divano.  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Perdonatemi, amici, ma non ci vedo niente fuori dall’ordinario.  
**vive la lance** : GRAZIE CORAN  
**vive la lance** : FELICE DI SAPERE CHE HO UN VERO AMICO  
**vive la lance** : coran è il mio nuovo migliore amico.  
**vive la lance** : Migliore Amico™  
**LLunarGoddess** : aspetta  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : -aspetta-  
**uptown hunk** : -incrocia le dita-  
**last resort** : -sospira-  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Oooooh perbacco!  
**vive la lance** : coran  
**vive la lance** : pensa a quello che stai per fare  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Lance ragazzo mio è forse un LIBRO quello che hai tra le mani??  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Stai leggendo??  
**LLunarGoddess** : eccolo ;)  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : hA!  
**uptown hunk** : boom  
**vive la lance** : È FINITA! RITIRO IL FATTO CHE SEI IL MIO MIGLIORE AMICO!  
**uptown hunk** : fantastico, il mio posto è salvo B)  
**vive la lance** : nono  
**vive la lance** : non ho amici  
**last resort** : quindi lo ammetti finalmente  
**uptown hunk** : ooooo  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : ooOOooOOo  
**Need-A-Hand** : Keith, sii gentile  
**last resort** : col cazzo non sei il mio vero padre  
**vive la lance** : shiro è l’unico che mi ama <3  
**Need-A-Hand** : Non mi allargherei così tanto  
**vive la lance** : ANTIPATICO 3  
**Need-A-Hand** : Prenderò in considerazione il volerti più bene ora che so che sai leggere  
**uptown hunk** : ehi! Io ho letto MOLTI più libri di lance, mi vuoi bene?  
**Need-A-Hand** : Ma certo, Hunk  
**uptown hunk** : awww <3  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : sì, ma lance che legge è un evento speciale  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Bisogna festeggiare!  
**LLunarGoddess** : una festa!  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : una festa perché “porca merda a lance piacciono i libri”!  
**last resort** : almeno ora sappiamo che riuscirebbe a leggere l’invito  
**vive la lance** : foTTETEVI  
**vive la lance** : pensavo che fossimo amici!  
**uptown hunk** : lo siano  
**uptown hunk** : **siamo  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : lo siano  
**uptown hunk** : e in quanto amici… sai cosa, continuate, sfogatevi  
**vive la lance** : lo siano  
**last resort** : lo siano  
**LLunarGoddess** : lo siano B)  
**Need-A-Hand** : Lo siano ;)  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Lo siano B{D  
**uptown hunk** : quindi come stavo dicendo  
**uptown hunk** : e in quanto amici, siamo fieri del fatto che finalmente ti sei unito al mondo degli alfabetizzati  
**vive la lance** : HUNK!  
**uptown hunk** : okay mi è venuto fuori più cattivo di quello che volevo  
**last resort** : distrutto  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : sono così fiero di lui  
**vive la lance** : ero entrato in chat per spassarmela e ora mi sento attaccato da tutti  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : a dirla tutta io pensavo che FOSSE alfabetizzato  
**vive la lance** : ATTACCATO. DA. TUTTI.  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : calmati lance siamo felici per te  
**LLunarGoddess** : crescono così in fretta :’)  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ricordo quando era un ragazzino e inciampava sui suoi piedi quando ballava.  
**last resort** : è successo questa mattina  
**vive la lance** : KEITH  
**vive la lance** : QUELLO CHE SUCCEDE NELLA 4D RIMANE NELLA 4D  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : oh ho ho ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)   
**uptown hunk** : oh wow  
**LLunarGoddess** : ci nascondi molti segreti, vero lance?  
**vive la lance** : NON QUEL TIPO DI SEGRETI OH MIO DIO  
**Need-A-Hand** : Lance, che intenzioni hai con mio fratello?  
**vive la lance** : OOOOH MIO DIO  
**uptown hunk** : non voglio sapere che cosa succede nella 4D  
**vive la lance** : uccidetemi vi prego  
**vive la lance** : lasciatemi morire  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : no ci piace troppo torturarti  
**vive la lance** : gremlin  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : giraffa spilungona  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : quindi ora che il tuo segreto è stato scoperto, c’è altro che dovremmo sapere?  
**vive la lance** : PERCHÉ VI SEMBRA COSÌ IMPROBABILE CHE IO LEGGA??  
**uptown hunk** : lance  
**uptown hunk** : ti conosco da una cosa come tipo, 7 anni? 8?  
**vive la lance** : più o meno sì  
**uptown hunk** : in tutti questi anni, non credo di averti mai visto leggere un libro di tua spontanea volontà  
**vive la lance** : INGANNO  
**vive la lance** : (slealtà!)  
**vive la lance** : OLTRAGGIO  
**vive la lance** : (viltà!)  
**last resort** : stai citando la canzone del re leone 2?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : sì  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : la sta cantando proprio ora  
**Need-A-Hand** : Come lo sai?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : potrei più o meno essere seduto sopra di lui  
**Need-A-Hand** : Siete nella stessa stanza e scrivete in chat?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : uh sì certo  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : dovevo condividere questo momento con voi  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Io, per una volta, te ne sono grato  
**LLunarGoddess** : pure io :’)  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Grazie, Pidge  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : quando volete B)  
**vive la lance** : è entrato e mi ha fatto una foto A MIA INSAPUTA  
**vive la lance** : e poi mi ha RUBATO IL LIBRO E MI SI È SEDUTO SOPRA  
**vive la lance** : E ORA NON VUOLE ALZARE IL SUO CULO OSSUTO  
**vive la lance** : MI DARÀ UN EMATOMA BRUTTA MERDINA  
**last resort** : ti farai dare un ematoma?  
**uptown hunk:** dare **  
coo coo motherfuckers** : hA! dare  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Non penso che Pidge pesi abbastanza da lasciarti un ematoma  
**uptown hunk:** non è pesante, fidati, lo lancio ovunque mentre balliamo **  
last resort** : sì ma lance è un bambino fragile  
**vive la lance** : MA CHE COSA TI HO FATTO??  
**last resort** : vuoi la lista in ordine alfabetico o cronologico?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : lol  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : lance mi ha appena chiesto che cosa vuol dire cronologico  
**vive la lance** : BUGIA  
**uptown hunk:** aw amico **  
vive la lance** : IN OGNI CASO  
**vive la lance** : mi sono già scusato per quella roba!  
**vive la lance** : o forse tieni il rancore in quel tuo mullet impomatato che ti ritrovi?  
**last resort** : pidge sei sicuro che stesse leggendo? Magari stava solo fissando le pagine. Teneva il libro dalla parte giusta almeno?  
**vive la lance** : SO COME SI LEGGE BRUTTO STRONZO  
**last resort** : ci crederò quando lo vedrò  
**uptown hunk:** oh! lance può fare una lettura ad alta voce per noi alla festa! **  
LLunarGoddess** : ottima idea, Hunk!  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Il buon vecchio momento delle storie!  
**LLunarGoddess** : facciamo un pigiama party!  
**vive la lance** : solo se si fa anche la lotta coi cuscini ;)  
**Need-A-Hand** : Lance.  
**vive la lance** : che C’È??  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : amico sei inquietante  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : come riesci a fare la Voce da Padre™ via messaggio??  
**uptown hunk:** credo che sia la giusta combinazione di maiuscole e punteggiatura **  
LLunarGoddess** : lo fa sempre quando vuole sembrare serio  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : quante volte prova a fare il serio con te, allura? ;)  
**vive la lance** : già, cerca di punirti? ;)  
**last resort** : vomito  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Non capisco, perché Shiro dovrebbe volerla punire?  
**LLunarGoddess** : mi riserverò gentilmente di non rispondere alla vostra serie di domande  
**Need-A-Hand** : Pidge. Comportati bene.  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : mi sono appena venuti i brividi  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : la Voce da Padre™ è troppo potente  
**vive la lance** : vero, ha appena rabbrividito  
**last resort** : spiegatemi perché sono in questa chat.  
**uptown hunk:** perché ora sei uno di noi, amico  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : non puoi sfuggirci  
**vive la lance** : ci ami ;)  
**last resort** : per niente  
**Need-A-Hand** : Ora capite con cosa devo avere a che fare  
**LLunarGoddess** : non siamo così male quando ti ci abitui  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Benvenuto in famiglia, Keith!

 **coo coo motherfuckers** ha rinominato la conversazione **“BBQ in famiglia – Menù del giorno: Lance arrosto”**

 **vive la lance** : EHI!  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : ;)  
**Need-A-Hand** : Che cosa leggi, Lance?  
**vive la lance** : niente  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : guida galattica per autostoppisti  
**Need-A-Hand** : Keith, non è uno dei tuoi libri preferiti?  
**vive la lance** : NO  
**last resort** : sì  
**Need-A-Hand** : Um?  
**uptown hunk:** uuuh **  
LLunarGoddess** : mi sono persa qualcosa?  
**vive la lance** : NON TI SEI PERSA NIENTE NON C’E NIENTE DA PERDERSI  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : La mia qui presente persona pensa che Lance-y protesti fin troppo  
**vive la lance** : corAN WTF  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : 8{D  
**vive la lance** : >:(  
**uptown hunk** : pidge? qualche dettaglio?  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : lance non vuole ammettere che sta leggendo questo libro perché gliel’ha detto keith  
**vive la lance** : non mi ha DETTO di farlo!  
**last resort** : gliel’ho solo consigliato  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : okay  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : errore mio  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : sta leggendo perché keith gli ha CONSIGLIATO un libro  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Capisco  
**LLunarGoddess** : interessante  
**Need-A-Hand** : Hmm  
**vive la lance** : Non. Una. Parola.  
**last resort** : io esco  
**vive la lance** : OH NO  
**vive la lance** : SE DEVO SOFFRIRE SOFFRIRAI ANCHE TU  
**uptown hunk** : ehi keith, potresti consigliare a lance di pulire il nostro appartamento?  
**vive la lance** : mi sono rotto  
**vive la lance** : TUTTI VOI mi avete rotto  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : torna a dormire piscialetto  
**vive la lance** : LO FAREI SE QUALCUNO MI RIDESSE IL MIO LIBRO  
**Need-A-Hand** : Pidge. Ridai a Lance il suo libro.  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : ma papàààà D:  
**Need-A-Hand** : Sta facendo una buona cosa, espande gli orizzonti della sua conoscenza e legge. Non interromperlo.  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : ugh va bene  
**vive la lance** : fottiti pidge  
**Need-A-Hand** : Lance, torna a leggere.  
**vive la lance** : non puoi dirmi cosa fare!  
**vive la lance** : perché dovrei continuare a leggere dopo aver subito i vostri abuSI??  
**uptown hunk:** ma lo farai non è vero? **  
vive la lance** : non è questo il punto hunk  
**last resort** : ti piace finora?  
**vive la lance** : … sì è okay  
**uptown hunk:** aww **  
LLunarGoddess** : awww  
**Need-A-Hand** : Awwww  
**I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Awwwww  
**coo coo motherfuckers** : awwwwww  
**vive la lance** : ZITTI

* * *

**[ DOMENICA ]**

Lance era in piedi con le mani sui fianchi, sporto in avanti. Keith teneva le braccia incrociate al petto, imitando la posa dell’altro. Tenevano le spalle incurvate e la fronte premuta l’una contro l’altra con così tanta forza da far male. Lance sentiva che Keith spingeva, ma anche lui spingeva con la stessa forza. Non si sarebbe mai fatto da parte per primo.

Keith lo guardava storto e lui lo guardava storto di ritorno. Nessuno dei due aveva sbattuto le palpebre per quasi due minuti. Lance lo sapeva. Stava contando. Non aveva molto altro da fare in quel silenzio.

Bussarono alla porta.

“Che c’è?!” Sbottarono all’unisono.

Keith si raddrizzò, facendo scattare la testa verso la porta. Lance non se l’aspettava. Stava ancora spingendo in avanti. Quindi, quando la forza opposta di Keith venne meno, si ritrovò a cadere improvvisamente in avanti. Keith fece un passo di lato con grazia e Lance incespicò in avanti di qualche passo, agitando le braccia e borbottando ingiurie, tentando di mantenere l’equilibrio.

Non ci riuscì. Cadde, atterrando su mani e ginocchia. “Keith, ma che cazzo?” Sbottò, alzando lo sguardo e scoccandogli un’occhiataccia.

Keith lo ignorò. “Che c’è, Shiro?”

Lance si sedette, incrociò braccia e gambe e ingobbì le spalle, tenendogli il muso. Come previsto, Shiro era sull’ingresso, una mano sullo stipite e l’altra sul pomello della porta, guardandoli entrambi con le sopracciglia alzate e le labbra strette. “Io, uh, volevo solo vedere come stavate, ragazzi. Vi abbiamo sentito urlare dal piano di sotto.”

“Va tutto bene.” Disse Keith nello stesso momento in cui parlò anche Lance.

“È colpa sua!”

Keith fece scattare la testa verso di lui per guardarlo male. “E come sarebbe colpa _mia_?”

Lance lo ignorò, tenendo fisso lo sguardo su Shiro mentre indicava l’altro. “È impossibile lavorare con lui! È pignolo! Urla! Non gli va mai bene niente! Non si può neanche scherzare!”

“Tu non prendi niente sul serio!”

“Sì invece! Sono passati tre giorni! Fammi respirare!”

“Continui a sbagliare cose che abbiamo già provato una _dozzina_ di volte!”

“Chiudi un occhio!”

“Pensavo che dovessi imparare _in fretta_?”

“Vedi con cosa ho a che fare, Shiro?!” Ora stavano urlando entrambi. Lance riportò lo sguardo su Shiro, indicando Keith. “È una pigna in culo!”

Un piccolo sorriso spuntò sulle labbra del ragazzo più grande, e Shiro rilassò le sopracciglia. Si appoggiò allo stipite, le braccia incrociate al petto. “Figurati se non lo so. Ci sono cresciuto insieme.” Disse con fare scherzoso.

“Shiro!” Sbottò Keith.

Lui ridacchiò, scuotendo la testa. “È bello vedere che andate d’accordo.”

“Ma non è vero!” Urlarono nello stesso momento per poi guardarsi storto.

“Dico davvero, Shiro.” Disse Lance dopo un attimo, distogliendo lo sguardo da Keith. “Hai mai provato a lavorare con lui? È un insegnante ancora più esigente di Coran!”

Shiro inclinò la testa di lato, un’espressione pensierosa in volto. “A dirla tutta, sì. Ma non ricordo che fosse così cattivo.”

Keith sbuffò, scuotendo la testa per togliersi i capelli dal volto. Lance gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. Maledetto _Keith_. “Perché tu non sei un peso morto.”  
“Ehi!” Lo guardarono entrambi: Keith con irritazione e Shiro con divertimento. Lance fu colpito all’improvviso dal pensiero che quei due erano _fratelli_. Erano cresciuti insieme. Non capiva come avesse fatto a non averlo notato prima. La dinamica che c’era tra loro era così ovvia in quel momento. Gli ricordava la sensazione che provava con i suoi fratelli.

Aveva sempre considerato Keith come uno snob che voleva fare il figo con un complesso di superiorità e un atteggiamento scostante. Però, ora che era vicino a Shiro, cominciava a notare anche qualcos’altro. Si immaginò un Keith più piccolo, testardo e musone, e uno Shiro divertito che lo prendeva in giro, punzecchiandolo. Un Keith serio e concentrato che cercava di mostrare a suo fratello maggiore le mosse di ballo che si era inventato. Forse sarebbe stato nervoso? Dopotutto, Shiro era bravo e forse Keith desiderava da morire la sua approvazione. Si immaginò Keith che sbottava con Shiro, sistemando le sue posizioni come faceva con Lance, le sopracciglia aggrottate e una smorfia sulle labbra per la concentrazione. Si immaginò come Shiro avrebbe riso e l’avrebbe preso in giro, facendolo infuriare in un modo che riusciva solo ai fratelli maggiori.

Stavano ancora parlando, ma non li aveva ascoltati.

“Fatemi vedere.” Disse all’improvviso, riportando la loro attenzione su di lui.

“Che cosa?” Chiese Keith, la voce atona e il volto apatico.

Lance sentì che stava ghignando e si mise a sedere con la schiena diritta, sollevando il mento. “Fatemi vedere un ballo che sapete fare.”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Lance, non abbiamo tempo-”

“Non stavamo facendo niente in ogni caso. Shiro è già qui. Una pausa non ci farebbe male. Che problema c’è?” Inclinò la testa di lato, sollevando la spalla per toccarla con la testa, e incrociò il suo sguardo con un ghigno strafottente, tenendo le palpebre a mezz’asta. “A meno che tu non abbia pauuura-”

“Shiro.” Disse Keith, interrompendolo. Si girò verso suo fratello. Lance pensò che fosse estremamente divertente quante volte avesse funzionato quella frase. “Ti ricordi ancora la coreografia che abbiamo imparato l’anno scorso?”

“Quella di Michael Jackson?”

“Sì.”

“Credo di sì.”

“E allora facciamola.”

Shiro annuì, ghignando, ed entrò nella stanza. “E va bene. Ma se Allura ve lo chiede, vi sto aiutando ad appianare le vostre divergenze.”

Keith si avviò a passi pensanti verso il telefono, collegato alle casse, e indicò Lance. “Tu. Seduto. E in silenzio per una volta.”

Lance rise, stampandosi un ghigno strafottente sul volto, e quasi miagolò: “Sissignore.” Non si perse la leggera tensione attorno alle labbra di Keith, il modo in cui dilatava le narici o la sfumatura rosata che si era impadronita delle sue guance. Non sapeva cosa pensare a proposito, probabilmente era solo irritazione, quindi gli fece uno scherzoso saluto militare e si lasciò scivolare a terra, sedendosi contro lo specchio. Fece dei gesti ampi mentre i due si posizionavano al centro della stanza. “Okay, SORPRENDETEMI!”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma Shiro sorrise.

Si mossero quando iniziò la musica. Non era sicuro di quello che si stesse aspettando, ma non ne fu deluso. Non era niente di eclatante o appariscente, niente di veloce o scatenato. Ma nell’insieme ci stava, con quei movimenti piccoli e veloci perfettamente in sincrono e a tempo con l’altro. Si concentravano principalmente sulle gambe e sulle angolature del corpo, ma ci mettevano anche le braccia, aggiungendo movimenti lenti ai loro passi veloci.

Oggettivamente parlando, Keith e Shiro non si assomigliavano per niente. Sì, certo, entrambi avevano un qualche tipo di origine asiatica, ma i loro tratti somatici non si assomigliavano per niente. Capelli scuri, occhi scuri, non aveva importanza. I loro volti non si assomigliavano affatto e neanche la loro corporatura, a dispetto del fatto che ovviamente si allenavano entrambi. Ma mentre li guardava ballare insieme, lo colpì quanto… fossero simili. Era ovvio che fossero fratelli, anche se non di sangue.

Erano entrambi dannatamente bellissimi e quella rivelazione lo colpì come un guidatore sedicenne che faceva gli 85 Km/h in autostrada. Gli mozzò il fiato. Lo lasciò morto sul ciglio della strada. Piatto come un pancake e sanguinante. Non c’era bisogno di chiamare un’ambulanza perché ormai era _andato_. Sapeva da sempre che Shiro era attraente. Avrebbe dovuto essere _cieco_ per non ammetterlo. Cioè, anche se fosse stato etero sarebbe stato in grado di dire che era un uomo bellissimo. Non era quella parte della rivelazione che l’aveva lasciato inebetito.

No, quell’onore era di Keith.

Maledetto _Keith_.  
Peccato che la sua personalità era una _merda_.

Dovrebbe essere illegale farli ballare insieme. Decisamente illegale. Arrestateli, ragazzi! Sbatteteli in gattabuia! Buttate via la chiave! Lasciateli marcire in un sotterraneo per sempre per espiare i loro crimini.

Quando ebbero finito, si ricordò di quanto fosse a suo agio con la sua sessualità. Le sue ossa si erano tramutate in gelatina e il suo stomaco stava facendo delle strane piccole capriole come se fosse su un trampolino, ma ehi, almeno Lance riusciva di nuovo a respirare. Era abbastanza sicuro di essere a bocca aperta, però.

“Fai un video, durerà di più.” Disse Keith, facendo un sorrisino. Maledizione, fottuto Keith. Lance non avrebbe dovuto essere arrabbiato con lui?

Lance si domandò se Allura li avesse mai visti ballare. Tirò fuori il suo cellulare. “Posso?”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, spingendolo mentre si incamminava verso il suo telefono. Shiro si limitò a ridere.

* * *

**[ LUNED** **Ì ]**

“Oddio, adesso vorrei un sacco prendermi un milkshake.” Disse Lance, allungando le braccia sopra la testa.

Keith emise uno sbuffo dal naso, distogliendo lo sguardo quando la maglia dell’altro si sollevò, esponendo la pelle abbronzata. Lance si sarebbe divertito fin troppo se l’avesse beccato a guardarlo. Anche se era una reazione naturale guardare verso un movimento. Era fin troppo cliché e si rifiutava di cedere.

Era lui oppure faceva caldo lì sulle scale? Sentiva la gola stranamente secca. Doveva essere disidratato. Avevano _appena_ finito un allenamento molto intenso. Forse il loro allenamento più produttivo finora. La coreografia non era affatto completa, ma ci avevano lavorato parecchio e non si erano messi a urlarsi addosso come al loro solito. Sembrava un passo avanti.

“Ti alleni e vuoi subito un milkshake.”

“Uh, sì? Bilancia le calorie, decisamente. Carboidrati? Zuccheri? Non lo so. Funziona, okay?” Disse, e Keith ringraziò il fatto che le sue braccia ritornarono lungo i fianchi. Stavano scendendo le scale della scuola di ballo. Beh, Keith stava camminando. Lance sembrava più che si stesse trascinando a fatica, sforzandosi e appoggiando troppo il peso a ogni passo.

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non funziona così.”

“Oh ma davvero? Come faresti a saperlo _tu_? Sei un nutrizionista, Keith? Sei un medico? Devo chiamarti dottor Keith da adesso in poi?” Si portò la mano all’orecchio a mo’ di telefono e fece una voce acuta e vivace da segretaria. “Pronto? Chiamata per il dottor Keith. Venga, dottore. Abbiamo bisogno di lei per un’operazione. È un’emergenza. Il paziente? Oh, si tratta di lei. È in lista per un’immediata asportazione di mullet. Non possiamo attendere! Bisogna agire subito! Già che ci siamo, potremmo estrarre anche il palo che si ritrova su per il culo. È incastrato talmente a fondo che un’operazione è l’unica via possibile.”  
Keith non riuscì a trattenersi. Rise, piegando la testa all’indietro e afferrando il corrimano per tenersi in equilibrio. Gli ci volle un momento prima di riprendere a camminare. Quando si voltò verso Lance, stava ghignando. “E _tu_ saresti il chirurgo?”

Lance annuì con aria saggia, serio. “Certo. Lo farei per te, Keith.”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece del suo meglio per tenere a bada il suo ghigno. Fu abbastanza sicuro di aver fallito, quindi saltò i gradini a due a due per distanziarsi da Lance. “Bene! Così potrò fare causa all’ospedale per negligenza e fare una fortuna!”

“Ehi! Sarei un bravo medico! Salverei quella tua stupida testona dal malvagio mullet che te la sta consumando.” Lo rimbeccò con la risata nella voce, buttandosi giù a rotta di collo dalle scale per seguirlo.

“Sei un medico o un esorcista?”

Keith non capì bene in che modo finirono per fare a gara per scendere il resto delle scale. Era una cosa che succedeva il più delle volte: un tacito accordo suggellato da una scintilla negli occhi di Lance e un piccolo sorrisino di Keith. Aveva smesso di farsi domande.

Vinse, ma Lance poggiò i piedi a terra poco dopo di lui.

“Sul serio, però, non ti è mai venuta voglia di farti un milkshake o un gelato o qualcosa di buono dopo un allenamento?”

Keith scrollò le spalle. “Non bevo un milkshake da anni.” Mosse qualche passo prima di accorgersi che Lance si era fermato. Si girò per guardarlo, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Che c’è?”

“Cosa vuoi _dire_?” Chiese Lance, boccheggiando.

“Che non bevo un milkshake da anni.”

“Neanche un milkshake da Cookout?”

“Nono.”

“Mai?”

“Mai.”

“Mai _mai_?”

“Lance-”

“Oh no, no no no no, dobbiamo rimediare _subito_.” All’improvviso, Lance lo superò e gli afferrò il polso, trascinandolo lungo il corridoio verso l’ingresso principale.

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia. La sua moto era parcheggiata sul retro. “Lance, dove stiamo-”

“Ti ho detto che dobbiamo rimediare!” Disse, trascinandolo davanti a un Coran molto confuso, che stava appendendo volantini alla bacheca principale. “Ciao, Coran. Ci vediamo, Coran.”

Li osservò allontanarsi, tenendo le sopracciglia alzate. Sollevò una mano. “Ciao, ragazzi. Ci vediamo, ragazzi.”

Keith gli rivolse un’occhiata supplichevole, ma Coran si limitò a sorridere e scrollare le spalle. Bell’aiuto.

Lance lo trascinò fuori, aprendo con slancio il portone con più forza del necessario. “Hunk, Pidge!” Li chiamò, trascinando Keith lungo il parcheggio. I due in questione erano di fianco a una macchina gialla dall’aspetto usurato. Hunk ci era appoggiato contro, le braccia incrociate al petto, e Pidge era seduto nel bagagliaio a gambe incrociate. Sollevarono entrambi lo sguardo quando li videro avvicinarsi.

“Uh, che succede, Lance?” Gli chiese Hunk, occhieggiando Keith con curiosità. Keith gli rivolse la stessa occhiata supplichevole e impotente che aveva fatto a Coran. Riuscì a ottenere un po’ di compassione da parte di Hunk, a giudicare dalla sua espressione.

“Oh fantastico, che succede _questa_ volta?” Disse Pidge.

Si fermarono di fronte a loro e Lance gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, le labbra strette in un broncio. “Ehi, mi sento offeso.”

“Cambierò tono quando migliorerai come tenere conto delle tue idee improvvise.”

“Antipatico.”

“Quindi… Lance. Keith? Che succede?” Disse Hunk, riportandoli sull’argomento della conversazione.

“Giusto. Riuscite a _credere_ che _questo_ ragazzo non ha _mai_ preso un milkshake da Cookout?” Disse Lance, incredulo, sollevando il polso di Keith e sventolandolo. “Mai! Proprio _mai_ mai! Dobbiamo rimediare a questa mancanza. Tipo, adesso!”

Hunk ghignò. “Una capatina da Cookout? Mi andrebbe un milkshake.”

“Hunk, amico mio! Amicone! È proprio di questo che stavo parlando!” Disse Lance, ghignando, e gli diede una pacca sulla spalla. Finalmente lasciò andare il polso di Keith, che se lo portò a sé, massaggiandoselo con fare assente.

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, serrando le labbra. “Ho _per caso_ voce in capitolo?”

“Per niente!” Disse Lance, quasi cantando.

“Scusaci, amico.” Disse Hunk, ma non sembrava né suonava per niente dispiaciuto. Estrasse le chiavi dalla tasca e aprì l’auto. “Okay, tutti a bordo. Abbiamo una missione!”

Lance e Hunk avevano già aperto la loro portiera, ma Pidge parlò. Non si era mosso dal suo trespolo sul bagagliaio. “Keith, tu sei intollerante al lattosio.” Disse in tono piatto, rivolgendogli un’occhiata.

Il ragazzo sospirò, il volto distorto in un qualcosa di involontario, e scrollò le spalle, impotente. “Non è stata una mia idea.”

“Che cosa?” Lance quasi urlò, facendoli sobbalzare entrambi. Fissò Keith con occhi spalancati. “Sei intollerante al lattosio?!”

“Uh, sì?”

“E PERCHÉ NON ME L’HAI DETTO?”

Keith scrollò di nuovo le spalle. “Non me ne hai dato il tempo.”

“Ma…! Che mi dici di- Vuol dire che-? Hunk? _Keith!_ ” Piagnucolava e si stava impappinando, agitando le braccia e facendo gesti ampi, aprendo e chiudendo la bocca. Emise un sacco di suoni che probabilmente dovevano essere parole, ma non lo erano affatto. Il suo volto venne attraversato da circa venti emozioni diverse, poi abbandonò le braccia lungo i fianchi, rilassò le spalle e si sgonfiò. Teneva di nuovo il _muso_. “Significa niente milkshake?” Disse con una vocina da bambino piena di delusione.  
_Maledizione_. Com’era possibile che Keith si ritrovasse invischiato in queste situazioni?

Sentendosi incredibilmente a disagio di fronte a quel piccolo broncio che sembrava così fuori posto sul suo volto, Keith si agitò. Si grattò la nuca, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Beh, insomma, ho le mie pastiglie. Non dovrebbe essere un problema-”

“Davvero?” Lance si riprese fottutamente in fretta, e Keith capì che non ne sarebbe uscito.

Sospirò, e fu il suo turno di sentirsi sconfitto. “Sì, immagino.”

Lance saltò, fece un _salto_ sul serio, e alzò un pugno verso il cielo. “Sì!”

Pidge rivolse a Keith un sorrisino soddisfatto e scese dal bagagliaio con occhi scintillanti. Keith gli scoccò un’occhiataccia. Cattivissima. Sfidandolo a dire qualcosa. Fortunatamente, rimase in silenzio.

Dieci minuti più tardi, dopo un litigio di due minuti per il cavo aux (vinto da Lance), il fastidioso rimbombo di _Milkshake_ di Kelis (che Lance e Hunk cantarono ad alta voce con fare teatrale e i finestrini abbassati, mentre Pidge e Keith borbottavano), un altro litigio per il fatto che Lance voleva rimettere la stessa canzone e Pidge che per poco non andò nei sedili dietro per strappargli il cavo (Pidge vinse e Lance si lamentò), e molti altri minuti passati con la musica di Pidge che copriva le proteste di Lance (scelse _Kamelot_ , e Keith pensò che tutto sommato era abbastanza soft come canzone, considerato cosa avrebbe potuto scegliere tra i suoi brani preferiti), arrivarono a Cookout.

“Che gusto vuoi?” Gli chiese Lance, spalmandosi sui sedili posteriori e buttandosi un po’ troppo addosso a Keith. Non che potesse scacciarlo, però. Il tabellone con il menù si trovava dal suo lato della macchina. Probabilmente Lance voleva solo leggerlo.

Keith scrollò le spalle, appoggiandosi alla portella. “Non saprei.” Esitò. Non prendeva un milkshake da quando aveva 13 anni. Che gusti esistevano? “Vaniglia?”

Lance lo guardò apatico, per niente impressionato. “Vaniglia? Serio?”

“Che c’è?” Ribatté stizzito. “È un classico.” Lo era, non è vero? “Cioccolato?”

Lance gemette, afflosciandosi un poco. “Keeeeith, daiiii.”

“Cosa ti va bene, allora?”

“Qualunque cosa! Guarda!” Lance si sporse su di lui, indicando il tabellone dal finestrino. Keith poteva sentire il suo profumo. Sapeva di calore e sudore, deodorante e semplicemente di… Lance. Tutto sommato, avrebbe dovuto puzzare, ma non era così. Il che lo mise leggermente a disagio. “Guarda tutti quei gusti! Sono così _fancy_!”

“ _I’m so fancy_ …” Canticchiò piano Hunk dal sedile del guidatore. La macchina di fronte a loro si mosse e avanzarono di un posto.

“Lance, non è una buona risposta-”

“A dirla tutta,” si intromise Pidge, “lo _è_ , circa. Li chiamano milkshake ‘fancy’.” Keith guardò il menù e, huh, ma non mi dire. “In ogni caso, hanno ogni gusto esistente sulla faccia della terra, sempre che ne esistano 46, e puoi mischiarli e combinarli tra loro. Puoi prendere qualunque cosa.”

Keith sentì le labbra storcersi in un broncio. C’era… fin troppa scelta. Tutte quelle lettere erano un’unica macchia indistinta. C’erano fin troppi gusti perché riuscisse a concentrarsi su uno solo, figurarsi leggerli e analizzare le possibilità. La macchina avanzò e Hunk si fermò di fianco al microfono.

“Buongiorno, come state?” Disse la voce, gracchiante. Keith non aveva ancora idea di cosa voleva. Quale poteva essere una buona scelta? Alcuni di quei gusti avevano dei nomi ridicoli. E Lance gli era ancora addosso, fissando intensamente il tabellone con le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra storte per la concentrazione.

“Bene, e tu?” Disse Hunk, allegro.

“Bene, grazie. Cosa posso prepararvi?”

“Io prendo un milkshake cioccolato, banana e ananas.”

Keith arricciò il naso, storcendo le labbra. Lance notò la sua espressione con la coda dell’occhio e fece un sorrisino. “Disgustoso, vero?” Sussurrò in modo che il microfono non captasse la sua voce.

“Ma è _buono_ almeno?”

Pidge diede una pacca al braccio di Hunk. “Un adorabile strambo, ma pur sempre uno strambo. Sono convinto del fatto che lo ordini in modo che non glielo freghiamo.” Hunk emise uno sbuffo dal naso, ma sorrise quando indicò Pidge. “Caffè e oreo.”

Hunk ripeté l’ordine, poi puntò con il pollice dietro la spalla. “Lance?”

Lance appoggiò una mano sullo schienale del sedile di Hunk, l’altra ben salda tra lui e Keith, e si sporse in avanti. “Ummmm, Reese’s Cup, no- crema al caramello, no! Stracciatella alla menta.”

Hunk gemette. “Deciditiiii.”

“Stracciatella alla menta, allora.” Dovette aver scorto di nuovo l’espressione di Keith con la coda dell’occhio perché gli rivolse un’occhiataccia scherzosa. “Che c’è?”

“Stracciatella alla menta? Davvero?” Teneva le labbra arricciate.

Lance sussultò ad alta voce, portandosi una mano al petto e spostandosi all’indietro, finalmente. “Keith! Sei uno di quei _pagani_ , non è vero?”

Keith emise una risata nasale. “Potrei dire lo stesso di te.”

“La stracciatella alla menta è un dono del cielo!”

“Allora sono felice di andare all’inferno.”

“ _Sapevo_ che eri un demone! La tua amicizia con Pidge ha così tanto senso ora.”

Pidge rise, scambiandosi un sorrisino con Keith.

“Non per interrompervi né niente, ma tu cosa vuoi, Keith?” Disse Hunk, guardandolo nello specchietto retrovisore.

“Uh.” Keith si concentrò di nuovo sul menù, posando lo sguardo sulla prima cosa che non gli sembrasse terribile. “Dolce alle pesche?”

La sua scelta gli fece guadagnare un paio di “ooo” curiosi.

“Coraggioso.” Disse Pidge.

“Ti piace il rischio, huh, mullet?” Aggiunse Lance, pungolandolo con il gomito.

Ritirarono i loro milkshake e Hunk insistette per pagare, mettendo a tacere i tentativi di Keith di allungargli un paio di dollari. Tornarono alla scuola di ballo con la musica metal di Pidge che rimbombava dalla radio, gustandosi i loro milkshake con una cannuccia o un cucchiaio. Lance emetteva suoni inappropriati e orrendi a ogni boccone, svaccato sul sedile con la testa riversa all’indietro. Keith si girò sul posto e gli allungò un calcio, guadagnandosi un urlo indignato, ma sorrisero entrambi.

“Com’è?” Gli chiese Lance, facendo un cenno al suo milkshake. I suoi occhi azzurri erano grandi e luminosi e stupidamente innocenti nel loro entusiasmo.

Keith scrollò le spalle, guardando fuori dal finestrino. “Non è male.”

“Keeeeith!”

A dire la verità, era buono, ma non voleva dargliela vinta così facilmente. Fintantoché si ricordava di prendere la sua pillola, non sarebbe stato male.

Lance lo punzecchiò con il dito e Keith gli schiaffò via la mano. Finirono per darsi schiaffi e calci fino a quando Pidge non si tolse la cintura di sicurezza e si inerpicò nei sedili posteriori, ignorando le proteste di Hunk. Si sedette in mezzo a loro, divincolandosi e tirandogli gomitate fino a quando non ebbe trovato una posizione comoda. Hunk borbottò contro tutti loro, lamentandosi del fatto che ora si sentiva un autista. Il che, ovviamente, fece sì che tutti loro si mettessero a parlare con un altezzoso accento britannico fingendo di guidare.

Keith si dimenticò della pillola. Non era una buona cosa. Ma non riuscì a rimpiangere il fatto di essere uscito con loro.

* * *

[ MARTEDÌ ]

“Dai, Keith, buttati e basta!” Disse Lance, dando un colpetto alla spalla di Keith con la sua.

Keith si mosse appena. “Nono.”

“Keith!” Si lamentò Lance, e Keith era sicuro che se l’avesse guardato lo avrebbe visto imbronciato. Fortuna che non intendeva farlo. Tenne gli occhi fissi su Hunk. Stava ballando al centro di un blando cerchio di persone, intento in una sorta di gara con un paio di tipi che si erano uniti a loro. Sembrava che non gli avesse dato fastidio. Rideva e gli andava dietro, scambiandosi mosse di ballo.

“No.” Ripeté Keith.

“Che senso ha uscire con noi se non balli?”

Keith si era posto la stessa domanda. Pensava che il motivo per cui non aveva rifiutato era perché gliel’avevano chiesto Hunk e Pidge. Hunk gli piaceva e gli mancava uscire con Pidge. Se gliel’avesse chiesto Lance, probabilmente avrebbe detto no. Quel tipo era più che insopportabile e Keith odiava dargliela vinta. Gli sembrava che fosse come incoraggiare le cattive abitudini di bambini o animali. Avrebbe detto no solo per principio. Non sarebbe stato lì, impacciato e in disparte mentre Hunk, Pidge e Lance si lanciavano a turno dentro quel cerchio muovendosi sulla musica in qualunque modo gli sembrasse buono.

Sfortunatamente, gliel’avevano chiesto Pidge e Hunk, quindi Keith aveva detto sì. E ora doveva sopportare le costanti provocazioni di Lance.

Keith scrollò le spalle, ma non rispose, guadagnandosi uno sbuffo da parte di Lance.

“Non ti capisco.” Disse, incrociando le braccia al petto e girandosi per non guardarlo. “Fai tutto il superiore quando si tratta di ballare, sei bravo, ma non… _balli_!”

Keith lo guardò di sbieco, le labbra arricciate in un sorrisino. “Era forse un complimento quello?”

Lance strabuzzò gli occhi in modo comico, imbronciando le labbra, e sbuffò di nuovo. “Non cambiare discorso, David Bowie!”

Keith inclinò la testa di lato, fingendosi pensieroso. “Sai, lui non mi dispiace così tanto.”

Lance sospirò, grattandosi la nuca e tenendo una mano sul fianco. “Già, non è uno dei miei soprannomi migliori. Voglio dire, a chi _non_ piacerebbe essere comparato a David Bowie?”

“Esatto.”

La canzone cambiò e partì un breve motivetto durante il quale i ragazzi strinsero la mano di Hunk e si allontanarono dal cerchio. Hunk li salutò con la mano con un grande sorriso. Alla canzone successiva, Lance drizzò la testa. Era qualcosa della nuova playlist di Matt, questa era l’unica cosa che Keith sapeva. Era la prima volta che la sentiva, ma non era una novità. Non era che stesse dietro alla musica di Matt.

“Tocca a me!” Annunciò Lance, scattando improvvisamente in avanti. Diede le spalle a Hunk, piegandosi in avanti e strusciando il culo su di lui in modo comico e teatrale. Hunk alzò le mani, ridendo mentre Lance lo spingeva fuori dal cerchio. Poi, si fermò in una posa drammatica, mantenendola per appena un secondo prima di iniziare a ballare.

Keith rimase… impressionato. E se avesse dovuto essere onesto, era pure un po’ geloso. Sembrava che Lance non pensasse neanche a come si muoveva. Non si perdeva nei suoi pensieri come faceva Keith. Ballava e basta. Sembrava così libero e naturale, e Keith non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi attirato da quello spettacolo. Non l’avrebbe mai ammesso a Lance, l’ego di quel ragazzo era già abbastanza grande di suo, ma gli piaceva guardarlo ballare.

Finché non lo vide occhieggiare un gruppo di ragazze che lo stava guardando, facendo loro il gesto della pistola e mostrando i muscoli mentre ballava. Keith sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Perché diavolo frequentava un tipo del genere? Non _vedeva_ quanto era imbarazzante? A quanto pareva no, dato che si era messo a ridere di fronte al due di picche rivolgendo loro un sorriso provocante, riprendendo a ballare.

“Prima che tu ce lo chieda, fa sempre così.” Disse Pidge, raggiungendolo e mettendosi di fianco a lui con le braccia incrociate al petto. Keith abbassò lo sguardo su di lui, ma Pidge stava osservando Lance con un piccolo e dolce sorriso sulle labbra. “Ma ti giuro che ti ci affezioni.”

Keith scosse la testa. “Non capisco come tu sia riuscito a sopportarlo così a lungo.”

Pidge sollevò il mento per guardarlo, il sorriso ora più malizioso. “Sono rimasto incastrato con te molto di più. La dice lunga sulla mia pazienza.”

Keith sbuffò col naso, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Dovevi. Ero il tuo unico alleato contro Matt e Shiro.”

Pidge mormorò pensieroso, inclinando la testa all’indietro per guardare all’insù con fare assente. “Gli abbiamo reso la vita un inferno, vero?”

Keith fece un sorrisino. “Lo spero proprio.”

“Quiiiiindi…” A Keith non piacque il modo in cui lo disse. “Ti _deciderai_ a ballare?”

“No.”

“È tipo il motivo per cui veniamo qui.”

Keith si strinse nelle spalle. “Non conosco le canzoni.”

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che se mettessi qualcosa che _conosci_ , balleresti?”

“Non ho detto-”

“Ascolta, Keith, puoi evitare di sparare cazzate con me, okay?” Keith lo guardò con le sopracciglia alzate. Pidge lo stava fissando con le labbra strette in un piccolo broncio. “So che non ti piace ballare di fronte alla gente quando non hai preparato niente, sai? Potrai anche ingannare Lance con la tua sceneggiata da emarginato misterioso, ma non me. Ti conosco da troppo tempo.”

Il volto di Keith si storse in una smorfia e distolse lo sguardo. “Quindi sai che non ballerò.”

“Andiaaamo, Keith.” Disse Pidge, urtando la sua anca con la sua. Era un gesto terribilmente simile, ma diverso, a quello che faceva Lance; Pidge non lo riempiva di irritazione quando lo faceva. “Siamo venuti qui fuori per ballare. Devi farlo almeno una volta. Lance non ti lascerà mai in pace fino a quando non lo farai.”

Keith sbuffò con il naso, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Posso gestirlo.”

“Andiamo, amico.” E Hunk fu lì all’improvviso, poggiandogli una mano sulla spalla. Di solito Keith non amava molto il contatto fisico, ma c’era qualcosa in Hunk che lo faceva rilassare e scoprì che non gli dispiaceva più di tanto.

Alzò lo sguardo su di lui, tenendo le labbra leggermente imbronciate mentre cercava di mantenere un’espressione neutra. “Da quanto sei qui?”

Hunk scrollò le spalle, lasciando cadere la mano, e si grattò una guancia rivolgendogli un sorriso imbarazzato. “Non molto, ma Pidge mi aveva già detto del tuo, uh, blocco con il freestyle.”

Keith lanciò un’occhiataccia a Pidge, e questi fece un passo indietro tenendo le mani alzate con fare difensivo, e ghignò. “Woah, buono, prima che ti arrabbi con me, sappi che ci si può fidare di Hunk.”

Keith guardò nuovamente Hunk, scettico. Ma il ragazzo si limitò a ridere, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Non ti preoccupare, non ti prenderò in giro né niente. Non lo dirò neanche a Lance, se è questo che ti preoccupa.”

“Perché mi dovrebbe importare se lo venisse a sapere Lance?” Gli uscì fuori un po’ più difensivo di quello che pensava. Non riusciva a pensare a un buon motivo per cui avrebbe dovuto preoccuparsene, ma se lo sentiva dentro che non voleva che Lance lo sapesse.

“Perché ti prenderebbe _sicuramente_ in giro e ti spingerebbe a uscire dal tuo guscio.” Disse Pidge come un dato di fatto.

Oh, giusto. Ecco perché.

“Ma dovresti assolutamente fare _qualcosa_.” Disse Hunk, facendo un cenno verso il centro del cerchio. “Divertirti un po’. È l’unico motivo per cui siamo qui. Sai, rilassarsi, ballare in un ambiente diverso, divertirsi con gli amici.”

“Già.” Disse Keith, scuotendo la testa. “Non è proprio… la mia cosa.” Mosse la mano in giro indicando il posto dove stava ballando Lance.

“E allora _rendiamola_ la tua cosa.” Disse Pidge, sparendo improvvisamente da dove si trovava di fianco a lui.

Keith si girò e vide che si stava incamminando verso il telefono, collegato alle casse. “Pidge,” disse in tono basso e guardingo, “cosa stai facendo?”

Pidge sollevò lo sguardo su di lui, un ghigno in volto. “Ti ricordi la canzone _Happy_ degli C2C che hai coreografato per noi un paio di anni fa?”

Keith si lambiccò il cervello. Annuì lentamente. “Sì.”

Pidge inclinò la testa di lato, gli occhi spalancati e pieni di malizia. “E la sapresti ballare?”

“No?”

“Keith.”

Sospirò. “Sì.”

“Bene! Perché me la ricordo anch’io. Andiamo, asociale. Facciamo vedere a queste schiappe di che cosa siamo capaci.” Poi picchiettò sul telefono e cambiò la canzone. La differenza fu immediatamente ovvia. Erano passati da un remix upbeat a qualcosa di più dolce, veloce e cantato.

Lance emise un verso stupito e, quando sollevò lo sguardo, li fissò indignato con le labbra strette in un broncio. Si mise le mani sui fianchi, spostando il peso di lato. “Pidge! Ma che diavolo-”

“Spostati, spilungone.” Disse, afferrando Keith per il polso e trascinandolo nel cerchio.

Gli occhi di Lance erano concentrati su Keith, e la rabbia si trasformò in un che di sorpreso. Alzò le mani, indietreggiando per lasciargli spazio. Quel ghigno strafottente che Keith odiava era ancora stampato sul suo volto. “Okay, okay, ma solo perché questa la devo vedere.” E il modo in cui lo disse non suonava per niente come un complimento. Keith gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, ma il ghigno di lui si fece ancora più grande. “Fammi vedere di cosa sei fatto, Keithy boy.”

E Keith aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma Pidge lo strattonò per il braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi per guardarlo. Le sue gambe si stavano già muovendo facendo piccoli passi che a malapena si vedevano seguendo quel ritmo veloce. Puntò con due dita i suoi occhi e poi fece scattare il braccio per indicare Keith.

“Concentrati Keith.” Disse, il volto pieno di determinazione. Le sue labbra erano tirate in un piccolo ghigno. “Ce la possiamo fare.”

Keith prese un lungo respiro ed esalò lentamente. Ora anche lui stava muovendo i piedi, imitando i piccoli e veloci passi di Pidge. Sentì il suo volto rilassarsi e le sue labbra si distesero in un piccolo sorriso. “Sì, ce la possiamo fare.”

Il ghigno di Pidge si allargò ancora un po’, e alzò le braccia per un doppio cinque. Keith batté le mani sulle sue e scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, scrollando le braccia e il torso per l’anticipazione indietreggiando con quei piccoli passi veloci. Si misero l’uno di fianco all’altro, rivolti in avanti.

A dirla tutta, Keith non era sicuro di ricordarsi del tutto quel ballo, ma più la musica andava e più poteva sentire che gli tornava in mente. L’adrenalina prese il sopravvento per l’anticipazione, e proprio quando sentirono scandire il tempo, il suo corpo si mosse nella posizione giusta: un passo avanti e indietro, e le braccia infuori. Poi seguirono il ritmo con movimenti veloci e precisi, impetuosi e netti, enfatizzando il tempo della canzone. Unì le gambe al movimento, ballando al suono particolare e vibrante del pezzo.

Con la coda dell’occhio vide che anche Pidge stava ballando in sincrono con lui. Aveva coreografato la canzone un paio di anni prima, quando si era messo sul serio e a sperimentare come coreografo. Shiro gli aveva fatto notare come preparare un ballo per due fosse diverso da prepararlo per una sola persona, e gli aveva proposto la sfida di creare una coreografia che unisse i punti di forza del suo stile e di quello di Pidge. Pensò che non aveva fatto un brutto lavoro. Anche Pidge l’aveva pensata come lui e si era sforzato al massimo per imparare la sua coreografia a memoria. Credeva che se la sarebbe dimenticata, ma non avrebbe dovuto dubitare delle abilità mentali di Pidge.

Quel ballo era incalzante con una serie di movimenti veloci e netti e passi precisi. Ma era divertente. C’era un tocco di giocosità in quella coreografia che si intravedeva solo perché l’aveva creata per lui e Pidge. Ci avevano messo settimane per impararla alla perfezione, e la loro sinergia gli fece affiorare una gioia scoppiettante che non sentiva da tempo nel ballo.

Ballare con Lance era divertente quando azzeccava le mosse. Quando voleva, Lance riusciva a stargli dietro, fermandosi nelle pose giuste al momento giusto e rimanendo in sincrono con lui alla perfezione.

Ma con Pidge era diverso. Si fidava di Pidge. Conosceva Pidge. Pidge conosceva lui. Sapeva di potersi fidare del fatto che avrebbe eseguito ogni gesto alla perfezione, a dispetto di quanto potessero essere veloci. Quel ballo era un mix perfetto dei loro due stili, ma la sinergia che lo rendeva vivo non veniva semplicemente dal conoscere la coreografia. Veniva da due amici che facevano qualcosa che amavano insieme.

Quando la canzone entrò nel vivo, presero il volo. Rimbalzarono da un piede all’altro con movimenti rapidi perfettamente allineati. Batterono le mani e calciarono e si girarono. Rimbalzarono dalle punte ai talloni con passi veloci e rollando i fianchi.

Il pubblico stava urlando. Facevano casino e li incitavano, ma il rumore si confondeva con la musica. Keith ghignò. Sentiva le guance indolenzite. Si scambiò un’occhiata con Pidge e vide che sorrideva tanto quanto lui, tenendo le braccia sollevate e muovendo i piedi. Nella canzone c’era una sorta di melodia e si misero a ridere, preparandosi alla parte successiva con piccole mosse come fingere di suonare un pianoforte, battendo i piedi, facendo crescere l’aspettativa.

Da quel momento in poi le loro mosse si fecero meno precise. La loro sincronizzazione perfetta andò in pezzi quando si misero a ridere e iniziarono a farsi trascinare davvero dalla canzone. Sembrò che il pubblico fosse sparito. Eppure, nonostante non fossero in sincrono, sembrava che non importasse. Eseguirono le stesse mosse abbozzate e i loro sorrisi le resero vere.

Per una volta, a Keith non importò che la loro coreografia andasse in malora, traballante e in pezzi fino a quando non si sincronizzarono di nuovo ricordandosi il seguito. Si stava solo… divertendo.

Quando trillarono le ultime note di pianoforte, si esibirono in passi e movenze ampi ed esagerati, arretrando e inginocchiandosi, incrociando le braccia sulle ginocchia. E con l’ultima nota, chinarono il capo.

Il pubblico era urlante e Keith sollevò la testa, rendendosi conto che era la prima volta che si guardava intorno. Si rimise in piedi, piroettando un poco per guardare il pubblico. Si sentiva il volto accaldato. Non era abituato a esibirsi di fronte a della gente. Tutti lo stavano guardando, ma non riconobbe nessuno.

Poi incontrò lo sguardo di un paio di occhi che conosceva.

Il ghigno di Lance era _abbagliante_ nel sole del pomeriggio. Il sorriso gli prendeva anche gli occhi, e Keith sapeva che quel sorriso _doveva_ far male. Era impossibile altrimenti. E la forza di quello sguardo era concentrata solo su Keith. Stava dondolando sui talloni, tirando schiaffi al braccio di Hunk senza tregua. Muoveva le labbra, dicendo qualcosa che Keith non poteva sentire. Sembrava che a Hunk non importasse. Teneva il telefono di Pidge in mano e lo fissava con attenzione. Poi sollevò lo sguardo e seguì gli occhi di Lance fino a Keith; il suo volto si allargò in un sorriso e gli rivolse un pollice all’insù.  
Dio, ma che avevano tutti in quel gruppo con i sorrisi raggianti? Erano così… _amichevoli_.

Prima che potesse rifletterci troppo, Pidge gli si buttò addosso. Saltò e gli si arrampicò in spalla, e Keith incespicò per ritrovare l’equilibrio.

“Keith! È stato _fantastico_!” Gli urlò nell’orecchio, sistemandosi sulla sua schiena e avviluppandogli le gambe intorno alla vita. Gli passò una mano intorno alle spalle e puntò il pugno verso il cielo. “Dovremmo farlo più spesso! È stato _fantastico_!”

Keith ridacchiò ad alta voce, senza trattenersi, e fece un saltello per sistemare meglio il peso di Pidge, passando le braccia intorno alle sue gambe per tenerlo su. “Già, è stato fantastico.” Disse, sincero.

“Mi ero dimenticato quanto fossero divertenti le tue coreografie.” Disse, spettinandogli malvagiamente i capelli.

“Ehi! Lascia stare i miei capelli!” Scostò la testa meglio che poteva, e Pidge rise. Scosse la testa, cercando di togliersi i capelli dalla faccia.

“Fatti da parte, mullet!” All’improvviso, Lance fu vicino a loro, tenendoli d’occhio dalle retrovie. “E portati quel gremlin da spalla con te! È tempo che i grandi vi facciano vedere come si fa.” Mentre Keith si allontanava camminando all’indietro, Lance si diresse verso il centro del cerchio. Gli fece il gesto della pistola accompagnato da un occhiolino, e Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo. Sentì Pidge ridere da dietro le sue spalle.

“Qualcuno è geloso della nostra danza dell’amicizia.” Lo canzonò Pidge, avvolgendo mollemente le braccia attorno alle spalle di Keith e appoggiando il mento sulla sua testa.

“Hunk è il solo amico di cui ho bisogno! Sei solo geloso della nostra _bromance_.” Ribatté Lance, stringendo il nodo della maglia che aveva in vita e controllando che il suo cappellino fosse ben calato sulla testa. Avrebbe dovuto sembrare uno stronzo, ma non ci riuscì.

Hunk si portò una mano al petto mentre con l’altra teneva ancora il telefono. “Aww, amico!”

“Ti voglio bene, amico!” Lance gli fece l’occhiolino, formando un cuore con le mani.

Hunk si portò una mano alla fronte e si piegò indietro più che poteva evitando di cadere. “Amico! Ti voglio bene anch’io, amico!”

Pidge fece finta di vomitare. “Almeno io e Keith non facciamo schifo.”

Lance si portò le mani ai fianchi, facendo un sorrisino. “Non saprei, vi siete mai guardati allo specchio di recente?”

“Ooh! Buona questa, Lance!” Rise Hunk.

“Lo farei, ma la tua faccia li ha rotti tutti.” Ribatté Keith con fare impassibile, e Pidge rise.

Gli allungò un pugno da sopra la spalla e Keith sollevò una mano da sotto la gamba di Pidge per ricambiarlo.

“Come vuoi! Hunk, attacca!” Disse Lance, indicandolo con fare teatrale.

Hunk eseguì e fece partire _Uptown Funk_.

Keith gemette piano. “Non di nuovo.”

“Di nuovo?” Gli chiese Pidge da dietro la spalla.

“Shiro ce l’ha fatta ballare, era la coreografia che avevamo imparato l’anno scorso per il corso che io e Lance abbiamo frequentato insieme.”

Pidge emise una risata nasale. “So perfettamente che cosa stanno per fare. A Lance non era piaciuta la versione che vi avevano insegnato. Aveva detto che non era abbastanza _emozionante_ o qualcosa del genere. Troppo semplice. Quindi, lui e Hunk hanno provato a creare una nuova coreografia. La parola chiave qui è _provato_.”

Keith esalò una breve risata tagliente. Riusciva a immaginarsi Lance che lo faceva. “Non è andata bene?”

“Non ho detto questo. Ma loro non sono il… tipo da coreografia. Soprattutto Lance. È l’improvvisazione fatta persona.”

Lance stava camminando lungo il bordo del cerchio, battendo le mani a tempo di musica e incoraggiando il pubblico a fare lo stesso. La gente lo imitò perché Lance era stranamente carismatico quando voleva e perché le folle adoravano battere le mani. Anche se facevano schifo a tenere il tempo.

Iniziò la parte cantata e Lance praticamente saltò al centro, dimenandosi con movimenti che Keith suppose dovessero andare a ritmo. Poi arrivò anche Hunk, sorpassando di corsa lui e Pidge per saltare di fronte a Lance ed esibirsi nella sua serie di mosse veloci. Lance fece perfino un passo indietro per lasciargli spazio. Dopo un momento, Lance ritornò alla carica, mettendo una mano sulla spalla di Hunk per tirarlo indietro e farsi spazio. Hunk fece lo stesso e si ritrovarono a combattere per stare sotto i riflettori, il che non sembrava per niente una cosa da Hunk.

Poi si voltarono faccia a faccia, tenendo le braccia come se dovessero combattere. Si bloccarono, guardarono il pubblico, e poi iniziarono a fare rollate nello stesso momento, ghignando selvaggiamente.

Fu quello il momento in cui Keith capì che era un botta e risposta programmato.

Continuarono a quel modo per un po’. Facevano a turno per esibirsi nelle loro mosse prima che l’altro si riprendesse il centro dell’attenzione. A volte facevano finta di tirarsi dei colpi che mancavano il bersaglio di tantissimo, ma la persona colpita incespicava comunque all’indietro per finta o girava la testa come se il colpo fosse andato a segno. Il tutto senza mai smettere di muoversi a ritmo.

A differenza di Pidge e Keith, i loro movimenti erano ondeggianti ed energici, lanciando gli arti e i corpi in uno stile che sembrava così naturale e scoordinato. Non era preciso. Era selvaggio e sciolto. Ma Keith era colpito da quanto bene riuscissero comunque a eseguire le loro mosse a tempo. Nessuno dei due era mai andato fuori tempo. Erano tutte movenze folli e mosse viste e riviste che stavano perfettamente bene insieme in modo naturale e, per quanto ognuno di loro stesse ballando da solo, si univano in una sorta di sinergia che lasciava Keith stupefatto e senza parole.

Poi rollarono i fianchi, si mossero in cerchio, alzando le braccia a ogni “woo” e la folla si mise a ridere e urlare. Pidge li incitava vicino al suo orecchio e perfino Keith stava sorridendo. La canzone arrivò al ritornello, e i due ragazzi si misero a dimenarsi e gesticolare in un modo che sembrava in parte programmato ma perlopiù improvvisato, ma si muovevano in modo così simile che non aveva importanza.

Avevano coreografato un ballo per il ritornello e Keith ne fu genuinamente sorpreso. I due riuscirono a mantenere i loro stili sciolti e selvaggi rimanendo completamente in sincrono.

Man mano che la canzone continuava, la coreografia iniziò a farsi meno precisa. Ripresero a ballare in modo simile, ma unico. Risero e ghignarono, dandosi il cinque e facendo finta di lottare. Era palese che si alimentassero a vicenda in un modo che ricordava quello di Keith e Pidge. Ma era diverso perché _loro_ erano diversi. Persone diverse significava una dinamica diversa, ma la sensazione era la stessa. Il modo in cui ballavano insieme ricordò a Keith la dinamica che aveva con Pidge, giocosa e piacevole, entrambe piene di energia selvaggia e, più in generale, di energia positiva.

Quando la canzone finì, il cerchio si era ormai disfatto. In qualche modo, le energie combinate di Lance e Hunk unite al loro stile di ballo rilassato avevano attirato le persone dentro il cerchio finché non diventarono una calca di corpi in movimento. Perfino Keith si dondolava in su e in giù, facendo scivolate laterali coi piedi e facendo rimbalzare Pidge sulla schiena. Pidge gli rideva nell’orecchio, aggrappandosi a lui con le gambe e piegandosi leggermente all’indietro per ballare con braccia e mani. Fece una piroetta, facendo un passo a ritmo e muovendosi quanto poteva con Pidge sulla schiena. Gli veniva più facile quando nessuno gli badava, quando si trattava solo di muovere le gambe in un ballo abbozzato.

Quando si girò, scorse gli occhi Lance tra la folla. Il sorriso del ragazzo si allargò quando vide Keith e gli fece cenno di andargli più vicino. Keith passò attraverso la folla dirigendosi verso di loro e Lance gli si parò di fronte. I loro sguardi si incontrarono e si mossero a specchio, trascinando i passi da un lato all’altro. Gli occhi di Lance erano a mezz’asta, fissi in quelli di Keith, e le sue labbra erano ferme in un sorrisino che faceva fare strane capriole al suo stomaco. Si avvicinava a ogni passo e Keith diede la colpa al sole per il calore che sentiva sulle guance.

Poi Pidge gli sussurrò qualcosa nell’orecchio, e Keith ghignò. Vide il momento in cui Lance esitò nei suoi movimenti, il sospetto che annebbiava all’improvviso il suo corpo mentre li guardava.

Prima che potesse arretrare, Keith piroettò. Nel bel mezzo della piroetta, Pidge si lanciò dalla sua schiena contro Lance, che urlò e incespicò all’indietro. Caddero a terra in un groviglio di arti mentre Lance continuava a urlare cercando di spingere via Pidge, che si limitò a ridere e affondò le unghie nei suoi fianchi. A quel gesto, l’agitazione disperata di Lance si decuplicò e le sue urla si fecero più acute. Keith rise così forte da doversi appoggiare a Hunk per rimanere in piedi, anche se pure lui era piegato in due, le mani sulle ginocchia e una risata profonda che gli fuoriusciva dalle labbra, scoppiettante.

Keith non ricordava quand’era l’ultima volta che si era divertito così tanto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Reference per i balli** :
> 
> Keith: [Rather Be](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/152345871301)  
> Keith: [Anaconda](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YXl8TMbieug)  
> Lance: [My Life](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/152346093881)  
> Keith e Shiro: [Liberian Girl](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/152345756746/iwontdancenetwork-a-tribute-to-the-king-of-pop)  
> Keith e Pidge: [Happy](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/151099809201):  
> Lance e Hunk: [Uptown Funk](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/151099837206)  
> (Posteremo le loro canzoni per le audizioni nel prossimo capitolo)
> 
> La parte sul milkshake l’ho scritta interamente per me. Sono tornat* a New York per la prima volta dopo due anni (ci ho vissuto 12 anni) e mi mancavano moltissimo i milkshake di Cookout, ma mi è servito per scrivere di un bellissimo momento tra amici quindi non importaaaa
> 
> Una curiosità: tutti gli errori di scrittura che vengono presi in giro nella chat di gruppo sono dei veri errori che Sora mi ha fatto notare, quindi abbiamo deciso di tenerli e gestirli come avrebbero fatto i nostri amici.


	6. Glad You Came

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Rilassati.” Disse sottovoce.
> 
> “Sono rilassato.” Sibilò Lance di rimando.
> 
> “Posso sentire quanto sei teso, idiota.” L’altro rimase in silenzio per un momento, quindi Keith continuò con voce più dolce. "Ce la puoi fare, Lance. Quindi rilassati.”
> 
> “Grazie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice:** Ed eccoci arrivati alla Seconda Parte del “Montaggio del Bonding™”!
> 
> I video per i balli che ci hanno ispirat* sono nelle note in fondo, come al solito. Buona lettura!
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice:** Eccoci tornate con un'altro capitolo! Con il prossimo raggiungeremo la metà di questo progetto e siamo davvero contente del lavoro che abbiamo fatto fin'ora.
> 
> Come sempre, un ringraziamento speciale va alla mia beta, [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203), per l'impegno e la passione che ci mette nel bacchettarmi gli errori <3
> 
> Buona lettura!

**[ MERCOLEDÌ ]**

Chat di gruppo: **“BBQ di famiglia – Menù del giorno: Lance arrosto”**

 **uptown hunk** : ragazzi potete piantarla di urlare?  
 **uptown hunk** : era divertente le prime volte ma ora stanca abbastanza in fretta  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : davvero riusciamo a malapena a sentire la nostra musica  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : se non la smettete vi stacco la musica del tutto  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ah già, a questo proposito, Pidge, Hunk, vi volevo parlare del fatto che manomettiate l’impianto elettrico e l’attrezzatura della scuola  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : mi appello al Quinto Emendamento  
 **uptown hunk** : -fischietta con fare innocente-  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Tornando al discorso iniziale di Hunk e Pidge, sono d’accordo con loro  
 **LLunarGoddess** : vi sentiamo perfino dal secondo piano  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Non costringeteci a salire  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : oooo papà in missione  
 **uptown hunk** : e quindi allura sarebbe la mamma?  
 **vive la lance** : pidge!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : che ho fatto?  
 **vive la lance** : potresti PER FAVORE dire a KEITH che può FIDARSI DI ME per fargli fare un flip?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : keith  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non puoi assolutamente fidarti di lance quando si tratta di flip  
 **vive la lance** : PIDGE!  
 **last resort** : grazie pidge  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : quando vuoi amico  
 **vive la lance** : pidge non ci posso credere  
 **vive la lance** : trADIMENTO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dico solo le cose come stanno  
 **vive la lance** : aNTIPATICO  
 **vive la lance** : ci si può assolutamente fidare di me  
 **uptown hunk** : hanno ragione amico  
 **vive la lance** : hunk! D:  
 **uptown hunk** : non ti sei mai esercitato prima nei flip  
 **uptown hunk** : le audizioni sono tra meno di una settimana  
 **uptown hunk** : in tutta coscienza, non posso consigliarveli  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : e poi hai dei noodle per braccia  
 **vive la lance** : non è vERO!  
 **vive la lance** : RIESCO A FARE LA VERTICALE!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Lance ha ragione, ci vuole una forza considerevole per sostenere in modo stabile il proprio peso  
 **uptown hunk** : okay ma è diverso dal sostenere il peso di qualcun’altro  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Anche questo è vero  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Per non parlare delle braccia a spaghetto di Lance  
 **vive la lance** : LE MIE BRACCIA NON SONO DEI NOODLE  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Discutibile  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Come si possono definire delle “braccia a noodle”?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : piccoli e magri bastoncini con pelle  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : che si agitano e ondeggiano molto  
 **LLunarGoddess** : sembra l’immagine sputata di Lance  
 **vive la lance** : babe faccio sollevamento pesi  
 **vive la lance** : ti sollevo come uno di quei pesi quando vuoi  
 **LLunarGoddess** : ma davvero?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : HA  
 **uptown hunk** : HA  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Hahaha  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Sei proprio un simpaticone, Lance  
 **vive la lance** : perché non c’è mai nessuno dalla mia parte?  
 **last resort** : non ci piace stare dalla parte dei perdenti  
 **vive la lance** : scuSAMI??  
 **last resort** : ti distruggerà  
 **vive la lance** : ma davvero? e come faresti a saperlo TU?  
 **Need-A-Hand** : L’ha battuto a una gara di plank la scorsa settimana  
 **last resort** : HA BARATO  
 **LLunarGoddess** : B) se non sai accettare la sconfitta, esci dalla palestra  
 **LLunarGoddess** : Ho vinto lealmente  
 **last resort** : hai barato e lo sai  
 **LLunarGoddess** : e come avrei barato, Keith? hmmm? :)  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Già, Keith, perché non ce lo dici  
 **last resort** : no  
 **last resort** : fottetevi  
 **vive la lance** : scommetto che ha vinto perché keith fa schifo  
 **vive la lance** : fai almeno sollevamento pesi amico?  
 **last resort** : sì  
 **vive la lance** : oh  
 **uptown hunk** : non per distrarvi né niente, ma vorrei ritornare al fatto che lance non dovrebbe provare a far fare un flip a keith  
 **uptown hunk** : voglio dire, sono abbastanza preoccupato dal fatto che ci proverà  
 **uptown hunk** : e non dovresti farlo per niente lance  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Sono d’accordo, è troppo tardi per aggiungere una cosa del genere alla vostra esibizione  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Forse la prossima volta  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Vi prego di non sanguinare sui pavimenti delle sale prova, li ho appena fatti lucidare  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Nuova regola della scuola: se sanguini, pulisci. Niente eccezioni né scuse  
 **vive la lance** : perché nessuno crede mai in me??  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dobbiamo forse ricordarti le “braccia a spaghetto”?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : e poi keith è grassoccio  
 **last resort** : antipatico  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Era un bambino paffutissimo  
 **last resort** : SHIRO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : già mi ricordo quei tempi  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : il piccolo bambino paffuttino keith con una pelle bruttissima e le guanciotte e dei capelli che nessun pettine poteva domare  
 **last resort** : fottetevi  
 **LLunarGoddess** : awww sembra carino :)  
 **LLunarGoddess** : voglio una foto  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Mi aggrego  
 **last resort** : no  
 **last resort** : lance vuole che sappiate che sta facendo verticali per dimostrarvi la sua forza  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : fallo cadere  
 **uptown hunk** : fallo cadere  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Keith, non farlo cadere  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Vi prego di non fargli del male, si deprimerà per settimane se si perde un’altra possibilità di fare le audizioni  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : C’è un limite alla depressione che il mio ufficio può contenere  
 **vive la lance** : KEITH MI HA FATTO CADERE!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ottimo  
 **uptown hunk** : ve l’avevo detto  
 **Need-A-Hand** : sigh  
 **vive la lance** : E SONO D’ACCORDO CON ALLURA  
 **vive la lance** : VOGLIO VEDERE LE FOTO DI KEITH PAFFUTO DA BAMBINO  
 **vive la lance** : DATEMI MATERIALE PER RICATTARLO  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Io ho di sicuro delle foto :)  
 **vive la lance** : SHIRO  
 **vive la lance** : AMICO MIO  
 **vive la lance** : ESCILE  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Ma certo  
 **last resort** : shiro  
 **last resort** : pensa a quello che stai per fare  
 **Need-A-Hand** : L’ho fatto  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Ho pensato a come imbarazzarti sia il mio dovere di fratello  
 **last resort** : è un gioco a cui si può giocare in due  
 **last resort** : posso procurami delle foto anch’io  
 **Need-A-Hand** : …  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Capisco  
 **vive la lance** : maledizione  
 **LLunarGoddess** : Keith  
 **LLunarGoddess** : ti chiedo umilmente delle foto di Shiro da teenager  
 **vive la lance** : oh cazzo sì anch’io  
 **vive la lance** : keith mi ha detto che avevi un’acne terribile e l’APPARECCHIO e un taGLIO A SCODELLA  
 **LLunarGoddess** : oh mio dio  
 **LLunarGoddess** : ti prego, Keith, devo vederle  
 **LLunarGoddess** : è estremamente importante  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Keith  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Perché Lance lo sa?  
 **last resort** : stavamo legando  
 **last resort** : è scattato qualcosa  
 **Need-A-Hand** : mentre parlavate di com’ero alle superiori?  
 **vive la lance** : puoi starne certo  
 **vive la lance** : e ora voglio le foto  
 **LLunarGoddess** : anch’io!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Assecondato!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Terzato?  
 **uptown hunk** : quartato!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : oddio quelli erano i bei vecchi tempi  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : anch’io dovrei avere un paio di foto da qualche parte  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : le trovo sicuro nel computer di matt  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Non dovreste essere tutti ad allenarvi?  
 **uptown hunk** : ummm già, ci terrei a sottolineare il fatto che sì, dovremmo  
 **uptown hunk** : le audizioni sono tra un paio di giorni  
 **uptown hunk** : e la nostra ora di allenamento è quasi andata per metà  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ugh va beeeeene  
 **vive la lance** : NOIOSI >:(  
 **last resort** : lance taci e metti via il telefono  
 **vive la lance** : costringimi mullet  
 **vive la lance** : a;dlfkjadls;kfjawoei  
 **uptown hunk** : uuuuhhhhmmmm  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Credete che ce l’abbia fatta?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : certo, abbiamo sentito le urla di lance  
 **LLunarGoddess** : Shiro dovremmo tornare al nostro allenamento anche noi :)  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : già shiro, mamma ti sta chiamando  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Volo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : lol  
 **uptown hunk** : awww

* * *

**[ GIOVEDÌ ]**

Per Keith, la palestra era la sua unica oasi di salvezza. Ci andava per pensare. Ci andava quando voleva rimanere solo. Ci andava quando voleva allontanarsi da tutto. Quando era lì, poteva riflettere. Prendersi un momento per pensare a cosa lo motivava. Risolvere i suoi problemi mentre il suo corpo era impegnato in attività che non richiedevano l’uso della mente.

Era confortante.

Era rinvigorente.

Era rilassante.

E, tranne quelle volte in cui Shiro e Allura gli ronzavano intorno, il più delle volte si allenava da solo.

Poteva essere… semplicemente se stesso. Senza preoccupazioni. Senza ansie. Non doveva pensare alle audizioni. Non doveva pensare al fatto che lui e Lance avessero ancora molto lavoro da fare, a come la loro coreografia fosse ancora grezza. Non doveva pensare a quanto fosse frustrante lavorare con Lance. Non doveva pensare a Lance, ai suoi stupidi sorrisi e a quanto fosse arrogante e superficiale.

Non doveva pensare a Hunk e a come quel ragazzone fosse così sincero e puro e sicuramente l’essere umano più genuino che avesse mai incontrato.

Non doveva pensare a Pidge e a come non avesse capito quanto gli era mancato nella sua vita e quanto fosse grato di quella seconda possibilità di riavvicinarsi a lui.

Non doveva pensare ad Allura, che diventava sempre meno la partner di ballo di suo fratello e la sua quasi-ragazza e conoscenza casuale, e sempre più una persona con la sua personalità e un’amica nella vita di Keith.

Non doveva pensare a Coran e a come quell’uomo, che aveva sempre considerato solo un istruttore di ballo e il fratello-amico-qualcosa di Allura, fosse lentamente diventato quello strano amico e zio esotico che stava con loro perché voleva bene a tutti loro in maniera genuina e tutti loro provavano lo stesso per lui.

Non doveva pensare a Shiro e a come vedere suo fratello interagire con i suoi amici gli aveva mostrato un suo lato del tutto nuovo che gliel’aveva fatto sentire più vicino che mai.

Lì, in palestra, non doveva pensare al fatto che non si era mai considerato qualcuno che aveva o che avesse mai avuto bisogno di molti amici. Gli era sempre andato bene il fatto che fossero solo lui e Pidge e Shiro. Al diavolo, ad un certo punto aveva considerato perfino Matt un amico. Gli bastavano loro. E quando si erano allontanati lentamente, l’aveva accettato e non aveva sentito il bisogno di riempire quel vuoto. Gli andava bene così. Gli era sempre andato bene non avere una compagnia costante.

Eppure, era stato infilato in un gruppo di amici di cui non aveva mai chiesto di far parte ma che, per qualche motivo, erano decisi a tenerlo con loro.

E la parte più strana di tutte? Gli… piaceva. Loro gli piacevano. Erano buffi e divertenti e… delle brave persone, punto.

E tutto perché aveva deciso di provare ad andare alle regionali con Lance. Lance e la sua risata troppo rumorosa. Lance con quei suoi sorrisini che lo facevano infuriare. Lance e quella sua irritante e persistente vena competitiva. Lance e quel suo tocco drammatico che aggiungeva ovunque. Lance e il modo in cui si ribellava alle istruzioni che gli dava Keith, il modo in cui si lamentava e piagnucolava quando lo correggeva, il modo in cui lo ascoltava sul serio e ci provava a dispetto delle sue proteste. Lance e il modo in cui considerava importante includerlo in quello che faceva. Lance e il modo in cui…

Ma Keith non avrebbe pensato a lui in quel momento. Li aveva avuti troppo in mente di recente, lui e il resto di quel gruppo. Era ancora leggermente spiazzato dalla velocità con cui l’avevano accettato, da come si era quasi insinuato nelle loro vite con facilità, e non si erano neanche fermati a pensarci due volte.

Non avrebbe pensato a nessuna di quelle cose, o a nessuna di quelle persone, perché pensare a loro gli faceva sempre sentire una stretta al petto e un caos di emozioni che erano nuove e accecanti per lui; non credeva di avere i mezzi adatti per affrontarle.

Avrebbe lasciato riposare la sua mente per un paio d’ore, bloccando tutte quelle emozioni urlanti, ignorando tutti quei pensieri fin troppo rumorosi.

Lì, nella palestra, il mondo reale non poteva toccarlo fintantoché fosse rimasto tra quelle mura.

Finché il mondo reale non entrò di botto dalla porta mandando in pezzi la sua pace mentale sotto forma di Lance Mc-fottutissimo-Clain.

“Come va, Hulk Hogan?”

Una mano si calò sulla sua spalla e Keith sobbalzò, chiudendo la porta del suo armadietto con un po’ troppa forza. Girò la testa di scatto, guardando truce il volto ghignante di Lance.

Sollevò un sopracciglio, per niente impressionato, ancora scuro in volto. “Hulk Hogan? Serio?”

Lance ridacchiò, sollevando una spalla, e si allontanò, aprendo un armadietto che si trovava qualche posto più in là di quello di Keith. “Ho solo pensato che, sai, palestra e wrestling sono più o meno la stessa cosa, giusto?”

“Vale come mullet anche se sta diventando calvo?”

“Oh, certo che conta. Anche se è una sfortunata coincidenza. Ma ne dubito. Era famoso ai tempi in cui i mullet spopolavano.” Lanciò la sua borsa nell’armadietto per poi mettersi in equilibrio su un piede solo, sollevando l’altro per sciogliere i lacci delle scarpe.

Ora che lo shock di aver visto Lance proprio _lì_ si era un po’ attenuato, Keith si prese un momento per guardarlo meglio. Indossava delle sneakers, una maglietta e una felpa col cappuccio, ma non era quello che attirò la sua attenzione. Indossava dei pantaloncini corti, il che, a dirla tutta, non era molto sorprendente perché erano in una palestra e, cavolo, anche Keith indossava dei pantaloncini. Ma i suoi erano attillati e gli arrivavano sopra il ginocchio, neri con un paio di strisce blu. Che cazzo? Perché indossava… dei _leggings_ corti? Mettevano in evidenza la magrezza delle sue cosce e attiravano l’attenzione sui suoi polpacci tonici. _Cristo dio_ , si _depilava_ le gambe?

“Qualcosa non va, campione?” Disse Lance, riscuotendo Keith dal gioco di sguardi con le sue gambe.

Keith scollò lo sguardo e lo portò sugli occhi di Lance che, a dirla tutta, non erano poi tanto più in alto. Si era abbassato per slacciarsi le scarpe. Lo sguardo truce di Keith ritornò a piena potenza e lo fissò tentando di scacciare il calore che sentiva strisciargli su per il collo. “Cosa ci fai qui?”

Si fermò e sbatté le palpebre, poi le sue labbra si arricciarono lentamente in un sorrisino. “Beh, al momento mi sto togliendo le scarpe.”

“Lance.” Disse Keith atono, sollevando una mano per premersi il ponte del naso e abbracciandosi la vita con l’altro braccio. Chiuse gli occhi un momento. “Sai cosa intendo.”

Ridacchiò. “Scusa, amico, non ho potuto resistere.”

“Sul serio, però.” Keith lasciò cadere la mano, riaprendo gli occhi. Lance si era tolto una scarpa, lanciandola nell’armadietto per poi sfilarsi anche il calzino. Poi si mise sull’altra gamba. “Che cosa ci fai qui? Non ti ho mai visto e, se devo essere sincero, non mi sembri tipo da palestra.”

Lance si fermò, sollevando lo sguardo e assottigliando gli occhi, sospettoso. Le sue labbra si strinsero nel più piccolo dei bronci. “Questa conversazione mi suona stranamente familiare.” Keith ricambiò il suo sguardo e sollevò un sopracciglio, incapace di nascondere il movimento delle sue labbra di fronte alla comica espressione indagatrice di Lance. Lance lo puntò con il dito, assottigliando gli occhi. “Lei, signore, deve smetterla di sottovalutarmi.” Disse, cercando di essere serio, ma non riuscì a nascondere il suo sorriso. Così, chinò il capo e si tolse l’altra scarpa, lanciandola nell’armadietto insieme al calzino. Quando si rimise in piedi, appoggiò le mani sui fianchi. “E poi, ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai di me.”

“Tipo che di depili le gambe.” Disse Keith, cercando di mantenere un tono conversazionale, e indicò i polpacci di Lance. _Merda_ , non era sicuro del perché l’avesse detto. Era solo che non riusciva a smettere di _guardarli_ e di _pensarci_ perché, ma che _cazzo_ , Lance? Quindi tanto valeva spostare l’attenzione su quello in modo che avesse un motivo per guardarli, no? Sì, ottima trovata, Keith. _Attira l’attenzione sul fatto che lo stai fissando come un ebete come se non avessi mai visto delle gambe prima d’ora, geniale_.  
Sulle prime, Lance sembrò sorpreso e il suo sorriso svanì; sbatté le palpebre, confuso. Poi abbassò lo sguardo, come se avesse visto le sue gambe per la prima volta. Mosse addirittura le dita dei piedi. _Cioè_. Poi sollevò lo sguardo, tenendo la testa inclinata di lato, e ghignò imbarazzato. Sollevò una mano per grattarsi la guancia. “Giàààà, ho iniziato quando facevo nuoto alle superiori. Non è che _dovessimo_ farlo e non credo che, tipo, _servisse_ a qualcosa, ma l’avevano fatto tutti in squadra prima di una gara per una scommessa e mi era piaciuto, quindi ho continuato.”

Keith non sapeva proprio cosa dire. Quindi emise un grugnito evasivo e riuscì a scollare lo sguardo dalle sue gambe, riportandolo sul suo volto. “Non sapevo che avevi fatto nuoto.”

“Come ti ho detto, ci sono un sacco di cose che non sai su di me.” Disse, accompagnando le sue parole con un occhiolino. Keith strinse ancora di più le labbra, mantenendo il volto più inespressivo possibile. Quando non ottenne risposta, Lance tossì, grattandosi la nuca. “Comunque, ecco perché sono qui. Un po’ di tempo fa avevo accennato al fatto che mi mancava il nuoto e Allura mi aveva detto che questo posto aveva una bella piscina. Quindi ho pensato di venire a darci un’occhiata.”

Ah. Ecco spiegati i pantaloncini. Era un costume da bagno. Avrebbe dovuto capirlo.

E poi Lance si afferrò il bordo della maglia e Keith si girò sui talloni. Nono. Non avrebbe assistito.

“Tu cosa fai?” Sentì la voce di Lance che gli domandava da dietro la spalla.

Non si girò. Si limitò a scrollare le spalle, agitando un braccio con fare vago. “Il solito.”

“Okay, beh, allora ci si vede più tardi, immagino.”

“A dopo.”

Adesso, se _avesse_ davvero fatto il solito, si sarebbe subito avviato verso la pista coperta. Probabilmente. Di solito lo faceva. Ma quando arrivò in cima alle scale, si sorprese a girare a sinistra invece che a destra. E, per qualche motivo, senza pensarci, finì nella stanza dei pesi.

Ed era sicuro all’85% che non avesse niente a che fare con il fatto che la stanza dei pesi aveva una vetrata a muro che dava sulla piscina.

Okay, forse ne era sicuro al 70% che non ci avesse niente a che fare.

60?

45.

Era curioso, va bene? Che gliene facessero una colpa. Aveva appena scoperto che la sua pigna in culo, il suo rivale ma non troppo, il suo partner di ballo e il suo circa nuovo amico nuotava, ed era curioso. Keith non riusciva a nuotare manco morto. Inoltre, se conosceva bene Lance e Allura come era abbastanza sicuro di conoscerli, avrebbero finito per fare una qualche sorta di gara. E non vedeva l’ora di vedere Allura battere Lance sonoramente.

A dirla tutta, avrebbe dovuto aspettarsi di vedere Shiro lì. Era difficile non notarlo. Un sacco di ragazzi che bazzicavano la stanza dei pesi erano grossi, ma suo fratello non era semplicemente grosso, era… forte. Sia di corpo che di presenza. C’era qualcosa in lui che lo rendeva visibile, ed era sicuro che sarebbe stato uguale anche se non avesse avuto quel ciuffo di capelli bianchi e un braccio prostetico. Era in piedi nel lato opposto della stanza con un paio di manubri in mano. Li sollevava, ma sembrava poco convinto.

Con un piccolo sorrisino sulle labbra, Keith attraversò la stanza, strisciando al fianco del fratello. “Ti godi il panorama?”

Shiro sobbalzò, lasciando cadere i pesi per la sorpresa. Fecero entrambi un salto indietro per evitare di schiacciarsi le dita dei piedi. A quel suono, si udì un sibilo del responsabile dall’altra parte della stanza e Shiro sollevò una mano, mormorando delle scuse. Le sue guance erano rossissime. Keith continuò a ghignare, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Keith.” Disse atono, quasi a mo’ di ammonimento, ma pieno di un’esasperazione profonda che poteva venire solo dal conoscere qualcuno per anni.

“Che fai, fratellino?”

“Non dovresti, sai, correre?”

“Non posso venire a trovare il mio caro fratello maggiore?” Shiro si limitò a scoccargli un’occhiataccia, incrociando le braccia al petto imitando la posa di Keith. Non si disturbò a raccogliere i pesi. “Cosa stavi guardando?” Gli chiese, aggiungendo una punta di innocenza alla sua voce. Si girò, facendo un passo verso la vetrata a muro. “Ah, sì, così va bene.”

Come sospettava: Allura era seduta a bordo piscina, le mani dietro di lei, inclinata all’indietro, scalciando pigramente in acqua. Indossava un costume intero bianco, blu e rosa. I suoi capelli erano arrotolati chissà come in uno stretto e basso chignon, anche se parecchie ciocche ricadevano incorniciandole il volto.

Quando Keith si voltò per guardare suo fratello, il suo ghigno poteva essere descritto solo come “di merda”.

“Non farlo.”

“Che cosa?”

“Lo sai.”

“Illuminami.”

“So perfettamente che cosa stai per dire.” Shiro sollevò il mento di poco, guardandolo truce dall’alto. Keith doveva ammetterlo, era una posa alquanto intimidatoria. Sfortunatamente per lui, non attaccava. Non quando lo conosceva abbastanza da sapere quanto fosse imbarazzato dietro a quella facciata. “Non farlo.”

Keith inclinò la testa di lato. “Che cosa starei per dire, esattamente?”

“Beh…” La scenetta di Shiro andò all’aria. Inclinò la testa all’indietro, lontano da Keith, e i suoi occhi saettarono dal soffitto al muro al pavimento. Mosse una mano con fare vago. “Sai…”

“No che non lo so.”

Sospirò, premendosi il ponte del naso. Scosse la testa. “Sono troppo stanco per questa cosa.”

Keith sentì il suo ghigno allargarsi, anche se di poco. Dovette soffocare una risata. “No, stai solo invecchiando.”

Shiro aprì gli occhi, la mano ancora sul volto. Aveva le guance tinte di rosa mentre lo guardava storto. “A furia di avere a che fare con il tuo comportamento da bambino di cinque anni? Sì, hai ragione.”

Con qualche difficoltà, Keith ricacciò indietro la sua risata. Sospirò, scuotendo la testa, e si costrinse a far sparire il suo ghigno. “Okay, facciamo un patto.” Guardo Shiro negli occhi, serio. Shiro sollevò un sopracciglio. “Smetterò di prenderti in giro come se avessi cinque anni…”

“Grazie.”

“Se smetterai di comportarti come se ne avessi dodici con le tue cotte.” Sentì il suo ghigno tornare e sollevargli gli angoli della bocca.

“Keith!” Sbottò Shiro, assottigliando le labbra e diventando rosso in volto.

“Che c’è? Vuoi dirmi che _non_ hai una cotta? Perché non ti crederei se me lo dicessi.”

Shiro lo fissò intensamente, mortificato e imbarazzato in dodici modi diversi. Keith continuò a ghignare.

Shiro sospirò di nuovo, scuotendo la testa. “Perché sei così?” Distolse lo sguardo, i suoi occhi che vagavano di nuovo lungo la vetrata a muro. Stava sicuramente guardando Allura. Keith non si curò di guardare a sua volta, intento a godersi l’imbarazzo di suo fratello.

“In qualità di tuo fratello minore…” Qualcosa cambiò nell’espressione di Shiro. Fu impercettibile, ma abbastanza da incuriosire Keith. Si sorprese a guardare la vetrata, verso la piscina. “Ho votato la mia vita a-” I suoi occhi si posarono su Lance, che stava camminando verso la piscina, e le parole appassirono e gli morirono sulla lingua.

Era alto. Era _sempre_ stato alto. Keith _sapeva_ che era alto e slanciato. Ma, per qualche motivo, in quel momento, se ne ricordò nuovamente. Il suo costume da bagno era attillato e, senza maglietta, Keith poteva vedere il profilo del suo corpo. Da quando cazzo aveva delle spalle così larghe? Di solito le sue braccia e le sue gambe non sembravano _di certo_ così definite. E Keith era sicurissimo che la sua vita non era mai stata così sottile. Porca merda, chi era lui e che cosa ne aveva fatto di Lance?  
Mentre lo guardava, Lance allungò le braccia sopra la testa; i muscoli della schiena si tesero, muovendosi sotto la sua pelle abbronzata, e Keith sentì qualcosa seccarsi dentro di lui. Ma. Che cazzo. C’era di sbagliato in lui. Si trattava di _Lance_. Il _Lance_ irritante e dalla bocca larga. Quel pezzo di merda che lo irritava e lo faceva imbestialire a ogni buona occasione.

“-a, uh…” Keith tentò di continuare la frase. Era rimasto in silenzio abbastanza a lungo da averla resa strana. La sua voce era più alta di quello che si era aspettato e si interruppe per schiarirsi la voce. Sperò con tutto se stesso che Shiro non se ne fosse accorto.

Ma, ovviamente, l’universo lo odiava quindi sì, se ne accorse.

“A cosa?” Chiese Shiro con curiosità. Keith non lo guardava, ma poteva vedere con la coda dell’occhio che Shiro lo stava fissando e poi che seguiva il suo sguardo e… “Oh. _Oh_.” E maledizione, aveva la stessa vocina di merda che aveva usato lui qualche momento fa. Merda.

“Non farlo.” Disse Keith, atono.

“Che cosa?” Shiro quasi trillò. Stava mangiando la foglia. Keith si rifiutò di guardarlo. Poteva sentire quel calore rivelatorio strisciargli lungo il collo.

“Qualunque cosa tu stia per dire, non dirla e basta.”

Shiro rise, alzando le mani. “Va bene, va bene.” E Keith emise un piccolo sospiro di sollievo. Al suo posto non si sarebbe fatto indietro così facilmente, ma era felice del fatto che Shiro fosse diverso. Non aveva cattiveria in lui…

“Quindi, Lance…”

Keith gemette, schiaffandosi una mano sul volto. Scosse la testa. “Shiro, _non_ è come pensi…”

“Come la penso, caro fratellino?”

“So che cosa stai pensando, Shiro. E non è così.” Disse con fermezza.

Lui canticchiò. “Ma davvero?”

“Non ti reggerò il gioco.”

“Me ne vuoi parlare?”

“Tu vuoi parlare di Allura?”

Ci fu una breve pausa e poi: “ _Touché_.”

“Tregua?”

“Per ora.”

E poi rimasero in piedi, in silenzio. Un benedetto, teso e imbarazzante silenzio mentre entrambi si rifiutavano di guardare l’altro. Shiro non si mosse per raccogliere i suoi pesi e Keith non si curò di andare a prenderne un paio. Rimasero a guardare Lance che si tuffava nella piscina, appallottolato a bomba prima di colpire l’acqua. Allura sollevò le braccia, riparandosi il volto, investita in pieno dall’ondata. Rise e Lance ritornò a galla, sorridendole. Nuotò fino a dov’era seduta e incrociò le braccia sul bordo della piscina, vicino a lei. Keith non sapeva di cosa stessero parlando e non gli importava per niente. Era troppo intento a fissare le spalle e la schiena di Lance ammollo nell’acqua…

“Ehi, ragazzi!”

Keith sobbalzò al tocco pesante di una mano sulla sua spalla. Girò la testa di scatto, il volto contorto in dio solo sapeva cosa, fissando Hunk con orrore. Dall’altra parte di Hunk, vide che anche Shiro era in una posizione simile.

“Hunk!” Riuscì a dire Keith, anche se la sua voce era strozzata.

“Uh, che cosa ci fai qui?” Gli domandò Shiro, riprendendosi poco dopo con molto più controllo di sé.

Hunk rivolse un sorrisone ad entrambi, del tutto ignaro del fatto che quei due stessero guardando Lance e Allura a bordo piscina. All’improvviso, Keith si rese conto di quanto fosse stato _fottutamente inquietante_ e quell’illuminazione gli mozzò il respiro. Aveva le orecchie a fuoco.

Hunk scrollò le spalle. “Sono qui con Lance. Aveva detto che voleva fare un giro e nuotare con Allura e mi aveva chiesto se volevo accompagnarlo. In ogni caso, volevo già cercarmi una nuova palestra. Pidge non pesa così tanto, ma prepararsi non fa mai male, sapete.”

Keith gli rivolse un debole sorriso, cercando di ignorare il calore che sentiva sul volto. Erano in una palestra, però. Hunk non aveva idea di quanto fossero stati lì. Forse potevano darne la colpa allo sforzo, no?

“Ti mostro la palestra molto volentieri, Hunk.” Disse Shiro, e fanculo a lui per riuscire a sembrare così calmo. Come se non fosse stato appena colto sul fatto a sbirciare come un maniaco.

Hunk gli rivolse un sorriso. “Fantastico, Shiro. Che cos’avete fatto finora? Quando sono arrivato stavate guardando giù-” Fece un passo avanti, guardando verso il basso con curiosità, verso la piscina, e… “Oh, ehi! Quelli sono Lance e Allura!” Si rallegrò di colpo, apparentemente ignaro di come Keith e Shiro si fossero irrigiditi dietro di lui. “Sanno che siete qui?”

“Uhh, no, noi, uh-” Shiro balbettò, cercando le parole giuste.

“Li abbiamo appena visti.” Completò Keith, con voce leggermente squillante ma comunque calma. Si scambiò uno sguardo con Shiro, le labbra serrate, un tacito accordo tra di loro.

“Già, avevo notato Allura lì sotto quando è arrivato Keith. Poi è uscito anche Lance. Non credo che ci abbiano visti.” Disse Shiro, del tutto in sé. Era vero al 100% e, quando lo disse, non suonò affatto inquietante.

“Huh, beh, salutiamoli.” E prima che potesse fare qualcosa per fermarlo, Hunk fece un passo avanti e batté con forza le nocche sul vetro, ignorando le occhiate che gli rivolsero le persone nella stanza dei pesi quando disse ad alta voce: “Lance! Laaaance! Alluraaaa! Ehi, ragazzi!”

Con orrore, Keith vide entrambi sollevare lo sguardo e sorridere quando Hunk li salutò con la mano. Risposero al saluto e Keith distolse lo sguardo, assottigliando le labbra e sperando con tutto se stesso che il rossore sul suo volto non si vedesse da laggiù. Cazzo, non riusciva neanche a incontrare lo sguardo di Lance quando si sentiva a quel modo. Porca _merda_ , c’era qualcosa di sbagliato in lui.

Si congedò e si diresse verso lo scaffale dei pesi, afferrandone un paio. Quando tornò dagli altri due, li trovò che guardavano ancora verso la piscina. Shiro non sembrava più così rosso, stava addirittura sorridendo. “Che succede?” Chiese, mettendosi di fianco a Hunk.

Hunk incrociò le braccia al petto e lo guardò con un sorriso sulle labbra. “Sembra che stiano per fare una sorta di gara. Guarda.”

Keith guardò e, come previsto, vide Lance e Allura in piedi a bordo piscina di fronte a due corsie vuote che erano state separate dal resto con dei galleggianti. Facevano allungamenti e chiacchieravano, e Keith riconobbe quei sorrisini. I sorrisini di _entrambi_. Quei sorrisini strafottenti e pieni di sicurezza. Anche se Hunk non gliel’avesse detto, avrebbe capito subito che cosa stava succedendo.

Continuarono a guardarli. I due si prepararono davanti alle loro rispettive corsie, rimanendo sul bordo e piegandosi per mettersi in posizione. Avevano entrambi una buona tecnica e Keith osservò Allura perché era molto più facile fissare lei.

“Chi pensi che vincerà?” Chiese Hunk.

Shiro fece un sorrisino. Keith fece un verso di scherno. “Allura.” Dissero nello stesso momento. Hunk piegò la testa all’indietro e rise.

Keith non era sicuro di chi gli avrebbe fatto il conto alla rovescia, ma vide che Allura piegava la testa per dire qualcosa a Lance, che sciolse subito la posizione per mettersi dritto in piedi, muovendo le braccia, per dire qualcosa che non riuscirono a sentire. Sembrava mortificato. E poi Allura si tuffò, entrando perfettamente in acqua con grazia. L’urlo di Lance rimbombò per la stanza di sotto prima che il ragazzo si tuffasse dopo di lei.

Nuotarono fino alla fine della lunga piscina per poi tornare indietro. Allura toccò per prima la sponda per girarsi, ma Lance le stava dietro. Però, per quanto fendesse l’acqua con precisione non riuscì a ridurre la distanza che li separava. Allura toccò l’altra sponda della piscina urlando un _whoop_ e puntando una mano verso il cielo, sorridendo a Lance quando arrivò anche lui. Sembrava furioso. Le disse qualcosa mentre si issava fuori dall’acqua per sedersi a bordo piscina. Fece scattare la testa verso l’alto per guardarli e gesticolò con foga verso Allura, che rimaneva a galla, innocente. La sua voce venne attutita dal vetro, ma riecheggiò abbastanza per poter capire le sue parole: “Ha _barato_!”

Keith rise.

* * *

**[ VENERDÌ ]**

Chat di gruppo: **“BBQ di famiglia- Menù del giorno: Lance arrosto”**

 **last resort** : qualunque cosa stia per scrivere nella chat, ignoratelo  
 **vive la lance** : SHIRO HO UN’UMILE RICHIESTA DA FARTI  
 **vive la lance** : keith fottiti  
 **vive la lance** : è una cosa tra me e shiro  
 **uptown hunk** : uuuh ehi amici  
 **uptown hunk** : che succede?  
 **vive la lance** : HUNK  
 **vive la lance** : amico vecchio mio  
 **vive la lance** : di a keith di chiudere quella sua boccaccia  
 **uptown hunk** : okay scusa amico ma non lo farò :/  
 **last resort** : grazie hunk  
 **uptown hunk** : ma figurati amico :)  
 **vive la lance** : okay ignorerò il tuo tradimento per perseguire la mia missione  
 **vive la lance** : SHIRO CI SEI???  
 **LLunarGoddess** : aspetta, gli dico di guardare il telefono  
 **last resort** : ALLURA NO  
 **vive la lance** : allura sei un angelo  
 **LLunarGoddess** : :)  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Ci sono  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Cosa c’è, Lance?  
 **last resort** : ma che cazzo  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Keith, modera i termini  
 **last resort** : ma che mazzo  
 **Need-A-Hand** : >:(  
 **vive la lance** : SHIRO HO UNA RICHIESTA DA FARTI  
 **last resort** : shiro se mi hai mai voluto bene lo ignorerai  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : se lance ti chiede di umiliare keith, io ti direi di farlo  
 **last resort** : pidge starai dalla mia parte questa volta, te lo dico  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : cosa? perché?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : oh dio che cosa vuole fare quell’idiota?  
 **vive la lance** : SHIRO VOGLIO VEDERE UNA FOTO DI KEITH E PIDGE ALLE SUPERIORI  
 **uptown hunk** : :O  
 **LLunarGoddess** : !!!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : oh merda no  
 **last resort** : ecco perché ti ho detto che starai dalla mia parte  
 **vive la lance** : SHIRO INVIAMI UNA FOTO DEI GEMELLI EMO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : shiro non ci provare  
 **last resort** : shiro ti disconosco  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Sono abbastanza sicuro che tu non possa farlo, Keith  
 **last resort** : guardami  
 **vive la lance** : hunk aiutami!  
 **vive la lance** : anche tu vuoi vedere le foto di questo disastro vero??  
 **uptown hunk** : Io…  
 **uptown hunk** : per questa volta mi tiro fuori  
 **vive la lance** : hunk! D:  
 **vive la lance** : amico  
 **uptown hunk** : scusa amico ma posso vivere anche senza  
 **uptown hunk** : e non sono disposto a subire le conseguenze per essermi messo di mezzo  
 **uptown hunk** : pidge sa dove dormi  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : hunk sa cosa c’è in ballo  
 **vive la lance** : boo puttanella  
 **vive la lance** : allura sta dalla mia vero? coran?  
 **LLunarGoddess** : ma certo >:)  
 **LLunarGoddess** : mi piacerebbe vedere delle loro foto alle superiori, scommetto che sono adorabili  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : senza offesa ma fanculo, allura  
 **last resort** : sapevo che eri malvagia  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : A cosa servono gli amici se non per guardare il passato sotto una luce di divertimento?  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Io dico di vedere le foto!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Sono certo che tutti beneficeremmo di una buona risata con lo stress delle audizioni che impende su di noi  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : O su di voi, com’è il caso  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Al momento sono felicemente privo di ogni stress B{D  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ma penso che le foto sarebbero divertenti  
 **vive la lance** : è esattamente quello che penso!  
 **vive la lance** : facci vedere le foto shiro!  
 **vive la lance** : è tuo dovere in quanto fratello!  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Per quanto vorrei darti ragione, Lance  
 **Need-A-Hand** : E per quanto adori ogni occasione per imbarazzare Keith  
 **last resort** : ti odio  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : shiro pensaci bene  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Devo dirvi di no  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : grazie a dio  
 **vive la lance** : che coSA??  
 **vive la lance** : shIRO PERCHE??  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Abbiamo già detto che sia io che Keith abbiamo foto con cui ricattarci  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Non credo che ne valga la pensa, considerate le foto che invierebbe per vendicarsi  
 **vive la lance** : e se ti prometto che non le guardo???  
 **LLunarGoddess** : io non posso promettertelo  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Nemmeno io  
 **uptown hunk** : vale anche per me  
 **vive la lance** : ragazzi per favore  
 **vive la lance** : sto cercando di negoziare qui  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Scusa, Lance, niente negoziati  
 **last resort** : puoi rimanere mio fratello per ora  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : hai preso una saggia decisione  
 **vive la lance** : che palle fANCULO questo maLATO CICLO DI RICATTI

Chat di gruppo: **“BBQ di famiglia- Menù del giorno: Lance arrosto”**

 **vive la lance** ha rinominato la conversazione **“BBQ di famiglia – Menù del giorno: Gemelli emo fritti”**

 **uptown hunk** : ti dirò  
 **uptown hunk** : sembra un pessimo menù  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : che cazzo sarebbe  
 **vive la lance** : SONO TORNATO E PORTO DONI  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : …  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sarà bene che non significhi quello che penso che sia  
 **vive la lance** : allacciate le cinture bambini  
 **vive la lance** : sarà un viaggio movimentato B)  
 **last resort** : lance  
 **last resort** : che cazzo stai facendo

 **vive la lance** ha inviato un’immagine  
 **vive la lance** ha inviato un’immagine  
 **vive la lance** ha inviato un’immagine

 **vive la lance** : B)  
 **uptown hunk** : omg  
 **LLunarGoddess** : oooomg!!  
 **last resort** : oh, mio dio  
 **last resort** : ti spezzo le rotule  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : DOVE CAZZO LE HAI TROVATE  
 **LLunarGoddess** : siete così CARINI!!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : allura  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ti voglio bene  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ma non esiterò a farti fuori  
 **LLunarGoddess** : fatti sotto piccoletto B)  
 **LLunarGoddess** : sei adorabile  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : OH MIO DIO  
 **uptown hunk** : ti prego pidge non uccidermi  
 **uptown hunk** : ma allura ha ragione  
 **vive la lance** : GUARDATE QUEI DUE ADORABILI STRONZI EMO  
 **vive la lance** : PIDGE HA I CAPELLI NERI  
 **vive la lance** : CON LE MÈCHE VERDI  
 **vive la lance** : KEITH HA UN CIUFFO ROSSO DA STRONZO  
 **vive la lance** : rimane pur sempre un mullet :/  
 **last resort** : fottiti lance  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : Ti ammazzo, maledetto pezzo di pane molliccio  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ma che fantastica immagine di giovinezza! Mi ricorda dei miei tempi alle superiori  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Una volta ho provato a tingermi i baffi  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Non è andata a finire bene  
 **LLunarGoddess** : per niente  
 **vive la lance** : sto piangendo lacrime di gioia  
 **vive la lance** : è una benedizione  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ti picchio con un cancello  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : da dove CAZZO saresti riuscito a tirare fuori quelle foto?  
 **last resort** : shiro maledetto  
 **last resort** : sei fin troppo silenzioso  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Sto solo cercando di capire come Lance abbia fatto a ottenerle da me  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Non gliele ho passate io, lo giuro  
 **last resort** : sto mandando un messaggio a mamma per farmi mandare le tue foto più imbarazzanti  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Keith, ti prego  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Non sono stato io  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Avevamo un patto e non l’ho infranto  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : shiro, maledetta ciotola di cereali stantii  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : subirai la mia vendetta  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Non sono stato io!  
 **vive la lance** : per quanto voglia vedere anche le foto di shiro  
 **vive la lance** : sento di dovervi dire che non è stato lui  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : E ALLORA COME????  
 **vive la lance** : tuo fratello amico  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : MATT???  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : lo uccido  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Pidge, rimaniamo calmi  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : scusami, ma non riesco a sentirti sotto al suono del tradimento di mio fratello  
 **uptown hunk** : pidge sembri lance  
 **vive la lance** : questo è il giorno più bello della mia vita  
 **last resort** : stai zitto lance  
 **last resort** : eliminale subito  
 **vive la lance** : costringimi mullet boy ;P  
 **last resort** : ti spezzo le rotule  
 **vive la lance** : keith ho bisogno delle mie rotule per ballare :(  
 **vive la lance** : mi ferisci  
 **last resort** : non ancora  
 **last resort** : ma lo farò  
 **vive la lance** : farai  
 **vive la lance** : a pezzi la mia vita? ;)  
 **last resort** : ….  
 **last resort** : cosa  
 **vive la lance** : _Is this your last resort?_  
 **last resort** : oh mio dio  
 **vive la lance** : _suffocation?_  
 **vive la lance** : _no breathing?_  
 **last resort** : smettila  
 **last resort** : ho creato questo username anni fa okay?  
 **last resort** : non lo uso mai questo stupido programma  
 **last resort** : fottiti  
 **vive la lance** : ahahahahaha  
 **vive la lance** : non puoi sfuggire al tuo passato keith  
 **vive la lance** : giusto per seminare un altro po’ di Zizzania™  
 **vive la lance** : è stato pidge a dirmi da dove viene il tuo username  
 **last resort** : PIDGE MA CHE CAZZO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non posso parlare ora keith  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sono in linea col mio carissimo fratello  
 **vive la lance** : keith da teenager emo era tutto quello che speravo di ottenere  
 **vive la lance** : finalmente mi sento VIVO

 **last resort** ha cambiato il suo username in **fuck off**

 **vive la lance** : AHAHAHAHA  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Keith  
 **fuck off** : non dire “keith” a me shiro  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : questa è FOLLIA  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non posso neanche VENDICARMI perché matt non è per niente imbarazzato del suo passato da teenager goffo e impacciato  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ma come CAZZO è possibile  
 **Need-A-Hand** : A dirla tutta, non è cambiato molto negli anni  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : cioè  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : vero  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ma dovrebbe ancora esserne imbarazzato di norma  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sono offeso  
 **vive la lance** : oh! A proposito di matt  
 **vive la lance** : mi ha mandato anche questa

 **vive la lance** ha inviato un’immagine

 **coo coo motherfuckers** : TOGLILA SUBITO, SEI UN MAGLIONE LURIDO E MALEDETTAMENTE PRURIGGINOSO  
 **vive la lance** : mai nella vita pidge  
 **vive la lance** : la vendetta è dolce  
 **LLunarGoddess** : awwwWWWW!!!  
 **LLunarGoddess** : adorabile :)  
 **uptown hunk** : aww dormono ABBRACCIATI  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : HUNK TI NASCONDO TUTTI I TUOI ATTREZZI DA CUCINA PREFERITI  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Decisamente adorabile!  
 **Need-A-Hand** : … È bellina  
 **Need-A-Hand** : È una delle mie preferite

 **fuck off** ha inviato un’immagine

 **Need-A-Hand** : Keith! PERCHÉ? Non ho inviato io quelle foto a Lance!  
 **uptown hunk** : :O !!!!  
 **uptown hunk** : fantastico  
 **vive la lance** : SHIRO DA TEENAGER IMPACCIATO!!!  
 **vive la lance** : QUESTO È IL GIORNO PIÙ BELLO DELLA MIA VITA  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Che giovinotto ben piantato!  
 **LLunarGoddess** : è…  
 **LLunarGoddess** : la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto :’)  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Allura, per favore, no  
 **LLunarGoddess** : no cosa? ;)  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Uuuuugh, Keith, perché?  
 **fuck off** : se soffro devi soffrire anche tu  
 **vive la lance** : questo è Il Meglio™  
 **vive la lance** : sono morto e finito in paradiso??  
 **uptown hunk** : Sento… di dover bilanciare la situazione  
 **vive la lance** : …  
 **vive la lance** : hunk di che stai parlando?  
 **uptown hunk** : scusa amico ma se non placo pidge temo quello che potrebbe fare  
 **vive la lance** : huuuuuunk  
 **uptown hunk** : :/  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : fallo, hunk  
 **fuck off** : fallo  
 **LLunarGoddess** : per favore  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Fallo  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Sei in minoranza, Lance  
 **vive la lance** : NO!

 **uptown hunk** ha inviato un’immagine

 **vive la lance** : NON GUARDATELA  
 **vive la lance** : DISTOGLIETE LO SGUARDO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dolce dolcissima giustizia  
 **fuck off** : … wow  
 **vive la lance** : CHIUDI QUELLA TUA BOCCACCIA DA ZOCCOLA RAGAZZINO EMO  
 **fuck off** : mi sento improvvisamente meglio  
 **vive la lance** FOTTITIIIII  
 **Need-A-Hand** : E tu che prendevi in giro ME per l’apparecchio e l’acne  
 **vive la lance** : ERA PRIMA CHE INIZIASSI CON LA MIA ROUTINE DI IGIENE PERSONALE OKAY???  
 **LLunarGoddess** : Lance, sei adorabile  
 **vive la lance** : fotti allura  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : fotti  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Fotti!  
 **uptown hunk** : fotti :o  
 **fuck off** : fatti sotto e fotti tu allura  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Preferirei che non lo facesse  
 **fuck off** : Ne sono certo  
 **Need-A-Hand** : …  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Fottiti, Keith  
 **vive la lance** : hunk amico te la sei cercata  
 **uptown hunk** : sì me lo immaginavo :/  
 **uptown hunk** : non ti posso biasimare

 **vive la lance** ha inviato un’immagine

 **uptown hunk** : sigh  
 **uptown hunk** : dovevi proprio scegliere quella?  
 **vive la lance** : non sono per niente dispiaciuto amico  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : okay ma hunk da teenager è DAVVERO adorabile  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : cioè è tipo un angelo pre-pubescente?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non riesco neanche a prenderlo in giro  
 **fuck off** : sono d’accordo con pidge  
 **fuck off** : ritorniamo a prendere in giro lance  
 **vive la lance** : EHI!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Posso offrirti un diversivo, Lance

 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** has sent an image

 **LLunarGoddess** : CORAN!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ammirate! Una giovane Allura! Non è carina?  
 **uptown hunk** : awww!!!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : hA!  
 **vive la lance** : coran sei il mio eroe  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Oh mio dio  
 **Need-A-Hand** : È  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Così carina  
 **LLunarGoddess** : esco da questa chat  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : qualche problema principessa? prendi in giro ma non riesci a reggere a tua volta?  
 **LLunarGoddess** : un regalo di addio

 **LLunarGoddess** ha inviato un’immagine

 **vive la lance** : …  
 **vive la lance** : coran ma ci sei NATO con quei baffi???  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : È un dono B)  
 **uptown hunk** : è davvero impressionante  
 **uptown hunk** : eri un giovinotto ben piantato, coran  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Oh, ma grazie, Hunk ^_^  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : è… qualcosa di spaventoso  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : quei baffi sono immortali  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Coran sembra quasi lo stesso di adesso  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : già non è giusto  
 **LLunarGoddess** : che ne dite di questa

 **LLunarGoddess** ha inviato un’immagine

 **coo coo motherfuckers** : AAAAH!!!!!  
 **uptown hunk** : WHOAAA NO NONONO  
 **fuck off** : merda  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Wooow  
 **vive la lance** : RIMETTIGLI I BAFFI RIMETTIGLIELI CHE STREGONERIA È MAI QUESTA  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : D:< !!!  
 **LLunarGoddess** : B)  
 **fuck off** : perché siete così?  
 **vive la lance** : perché gli amici fanno condividere agli amici la loro sofferenza  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : è un dato di fatto  
 **uptown hunk** : la verità  
 **vive la lance** : B) fattene una ragione mullet prepubescente  
 **fuck off** : vi odio tutti  
 **vive la lance** : aw keith ci vuole bene ;)  
 **Need-A-Hand** : aww <3  
 **uptown hunk** : awww :’)  
 **LLunarGoddess** : awwww :P  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : awwwww 8D  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : awwwwww ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)  
 **fuck off** : andate  
 **fuck off** : a  
 **fuck off** : FANCULO

* * *

**[ SABATO ]**

“Keeeeith, sono esausto!” Si lamentò Lance, appoggiando pesantemente un braccio sulle spalle di Keith e appoggiandosi a lui con tutto il suo peso. Odiò il fatto che l’altro non si destabilizzò neanche un po’. Si limitò a spostare leggermente i piedi per bilanciarsi.

“Lance, levati di dosso.” Disse con gentilezza. La sua voce era calma, ma le sue guance avevano una debole nota di colore. Che poi, poteva anche solo essere perché avevano ripetuto la loro routine di ballo _una cosa come un centinaio di volte in un’ora. Ugh._

“Nooooo, sono esausto. Mi hai consumato. Cavolo, Keith, non ti hanno mai detto che allenarsi troppo fa male?”

“No.”

“Beh, è quello che _succede_!” Sbuffò Lance, passandogli entrambe le braccia attorno alle spalle. Keith lo ignorò, preferendo scrollare lo schermo del suo telefono. Lance vide che stava controllando i messaggi della loro chat di gruppo. “Se ti alleni _troppo_ , finisce che lo impari _a memoria_ e quando devi esibirti, se sbagli anche solo _una_ cosa ti inceppi ed è difficile ripigliarti! Ecco perché non dovresti, tipo, _scriverti_ un discorso per intero. Ti prepari dei punti e poi improvvisi.”

Keith sbuffò col naso. “Non mi piace molto improvvisare.”

“Già, ma non mi dire.” Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo, cascando mollemente sulle spalle di Keith.

Keith cercò di scrollarselo di dosso, ma Lance non si mosse. “Lance, levati.”

“No! Sono stanco! E dolorante! Le mie gambe sono di gelatina! Abbi un po’ di pietà, Keith!”

“Smettila di fare il drammatico.”

“Non posso, amico. Ce l’ho nel sangue.” Keith sbuffò e cercò di districarsi ancora una volta, ma Lance non glielo lasciò fare. Gli avvolse le braccia attorno al collo e lo avvinghiò con una gamba.

Keith grugnì, cercando di allontanargli la gamba, ma Lance era persistente. “Che cazzo stai facendo?”

“Keith, portami in spallaaaa.”

“E perché diavolo dovrei mai farlo?”

“Perché mi hai fatto sgobbare fino a spaccarmi le ossa, Keith! Non vuoi che inciampi sulle mie gambe stanche e cada giù per le scale, vero? Darci dentro non vuol dire mica che devo finire in ospedale!”

“Prendi l’ascensore.”

“Sei _crudele_. Pidge l’hai portato in spalla però!”

“Pidge è decisamente più piccolo di te.”

Lance emise un verso di scherno. “Che c’è? Pensavo che facessi sollevamento pesi, amico. Sono troppo pesante per te? Cioè, lo capisco _non ce lai fai_ -”

“Oh mio dio, Lance, taci e basta.” Sembrava esasperato, ma non arrabbiato. Si premette il ponte del naso e sospirò, scuotendo la testa. Era un gesto che Lance aveva capito essere il suo modo di accettare la sconfitta con eleganza. “Okay, ma tu mi porti il borsone.”

Lance lanciò un urletto di gioia di cui non si imbarazzò neanche un po’, e si allontanò in fretta da Keith per afferrare le loro borse. Se ne mise una per spalla e si affrettò a ritornare da lui, che lo aspettava in piedi con il peso su un’anca e le braccia incrociate al petto, guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato. Per quanto si sforzasse, sempre che lo stesse facendo, non riusciva a nascondere il divertimento che traspariva dal suo volto. Lance gli rivolse un grande sorriso, facendogli cenno di girarsi con fare impaziente.

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo e fece come gli era stato chiesto, allargando le gambe per bilanciare il peso, e si abbassò leggermente, tenendo le braccia aperte ai lati. Lance non perse tempo e gli saltò in groppa, avvolgendo le sue lunghe braccia e gambe attorno a lui. Keith grugnì, rimettendosi dritto, e passò le mani sotto le ginocchia di Lance, esitante. Fece qualche saltello per sistemare il peso di Lance.

“Cazzo, ma perché sei così pesante?”

“Sono tutti muscoli, amico. Guarda questi cannoni qua.” Lasciò la presa con un braccio per mostrargli i muscoli, ma Keith fece una rapida piroetta, facendogli perdere l’equilibrio. Lance si lasciò sfuggire un piccolo gridolino di cui si vergognò _un poco_ e si abbarbicò nuovamente a lui. “Um, antipatico. E dire che ti avevo riservato un posto in prima fila per la parata dei cannoni.”

Keith ridacchiò. “Se avessi voluto guardare delle Nerf sarei andato da Walmart.”

“Ah ah, molto divertente.” Disse Lance, arido. Poi raddrizzò la schiena e indicò la porta, dicendo con fare molto più entusiasta. “Al galoppo, Mullet! Andiamo!”

Keith non provò neanche a nascondere la sua tenera e breve risata. Era terribilmente adorabile. Il che non era una cosa stana da pensare perché un sacco di amici di Lance avevano una risata adorabile. Prendi Hunk, ad esempio! La sua risata era la migliore! E quando Pidge si lasciava andare sul serio, emetteva risatine acute e brevi, il che era divertentissimo e adorabile insieme.

“Serio? È questo il meglio che sai fare’”

Lance fece un verso di scherno fingendosi offeso, e Keith lo portò oltre la porta; nel mentre, Lance si allungò per spegnere le luci. “Beh, non è che possa chiamarti _Silver_ adesso, no? Non c’è niente in te che ricordi l’argento. A parte la tua pelle slavata del cavolo, forse. Avrei volentieri fatto riferimento ad altri cavalli, ma Black Beauty mi sembrava troppo un complimento. Ho degli standard, sai com’è.”

“Hai degli standard? Per poco non mi facevi credere il contrario.”

“Come ti permetti?!”

“Ammettilo, Lance. Hai bisogno di nuovo materiale. Se continui a chiamarmi Mullet, inizierò a pensare che i miei capelli ti piacciano sul serio.”

Lance boccheggiò indignato, facendo una scenata solo per il gusto di farla. E probabilmente perché sapeva che avrebbe potuto far ridere Keith di nuovo. “Ma per fa- _voooore_ , Keith. Questo nido di ratti qui?” Sollevò una mano per scompigliargli i capelli. Avrebbe… ignorato quanto erano morbidi, cioè wow, che balsamo usava quel ragazzo? Keith abbassò la testa per schivarlo, ma non c’era modo di sfuggirgli. Lance rise. “I tuoi capelli sono terribili e dovresti sentirti in colpa per loro.”

“Se li taglio, il tuo repertorio di insulti diminuirebbe di molto. Chissà, forse inizierai a chiamarmi per nome.”

Lance si fece pensieroso, considerando l’idea. “Hai ragione. Tienili così. Non voglio che la mia ricerca sulle celebrità con i mullet sia stata invano.”

Poté quasi _sentire_ il rumore di Keith che alzava gli occhi al cielo. Arrivarono all’ascensore e Keith fece un cenno verso il pulsante. “Premilo.”

“L’ascensore? Serio?” Disse, ma premette comunque il bottone. L’apparecchiatura si mise in moto con un ronzio. Non avevano preso l’ascensore neanche una volta da quando avevano iniziato quel loro fallimento di rivalità. E, anche da quando erano diventati partner di ballo, continuavano a prendere le scale. Era una sorta di regola non detta.

“Non scenderò le scale portando il tuo culone.”

“Pfff certo, fai la pappamolle se preferisci.”

Le porte si aprirono con un “ding”, Keith entrò e Lance premette il bottone per il piano terra. Mentre le porte si chiudevano, Lance si sentì assalire da uno strano senso di… reclusione. Non era mai stato claustrofobico e non aveva mai avuto problemi con gli ascensori. Ma c’era un che di infinitamente più privato nell’essere intrappolato dentro una piccola scatola di metallo piuttosto che rimanere solo nella lunga e rimbombante tromba delle scale. Il silenziò che seguì era soffocante, lasciandolo con la mente vuota a eccezion fatta per il pensiero di avere un ragazzo vagamente attraente in mezzo alle gambe… E okay, ammetteva che era uno strano modo di vederla.

“Ehi, Keith.” Disse per rompere il silenzio.

“Sì?” C’era un che di illeggibile nella sua voce. O forse Lance se l’era solo immaginato. Ma continuò comunque, dicendo l’unica cosa a cui poté pensare.

Forse perché era la cosa che continuava a turbarlo più di tutte.

“Sei nervoso?” Gli chiese, e la voce gli uscì più flebile del previsto.

Gli ci volle un momento prima di rispondere. “Nervoso per cosa?”

Lance emise uno sbuffo sorpreso. “Keith, non fare il superiore!” Disse, tirandogli un leggero schiaffo sul lato della testa. Poi, con fare leggermente più scontroso, aggiunse: “Sai cosa intendo…”

“No, non sono nervoso.” Disse, mentre l’ascensore continuava la sua discesa. “Tu?”

“Beh, sì.” Non vedeva perché negarlo. Soprattutto perché Keith non poteva vederlo in faccia in quel momento. “È tipo… una cosa molto importante per me. Voglio _davvero_ tanto andare alle regionali. E abbiamo avuto la _metà_ del tempo rispetto a tutti gli altri per prepararci. E non abbiamo mai ballato insieme. E ci sono, tipo, un milione e cinque cose che potrebbero andare storto. Cosa facciamo se qualcuno si rompe un braccio di nuovo? O se _io_ mi rompo un braccio? O se mi ammalo? O se vado in tilt e mi dimentico tutto? Oh mio dio, mi strozzerò, non è vero? Finirò davvero per strozzarmi-”

Il suo discorso sconnesso e pieno di panico venne interrotto da Keith, che fece un passo indietro, spingendolo con la schiena contro la parete dell’ascensore. Si appoggiò a lui con tutto il suo peso, facendogli uscire l’aria dai polmoni. Inclinò la testa all’indietro contro il petto di Lance, e il ragazzo si beccò il suo mullet in bocca. Lance sputacchiò, scostando la testa per togliersi i suoi capelli dalle labbra.

“Non ti strozzerai.” Disse Keith, e fanculo a lui per essere così calmo. Perché era Lance l’unico a essere nel panico?

“Ma come fai a saperloooo?” Si lamentò Lance.

Keith scrollò le spalle da sotto le braccia dell’altro. “Lo so e basta.”

“Keeeeith.”

Keith sospirò. “Senti, quante volte abbiamo provato la nostra coreografia?”

“Un sacco.”

“E quante volte ti ho corretto fino a quando non sei riuscito a fare le mosse perfettamente?”

“Fin troppe!”

“E ti ha aiutato a migliorare?”

“Forse…”

“E ti fidi di come balli?”

“Per la maggior parte sì…”

“E chi è bravo a cavarsela anche quando fa una cazzata?”

“…Io?”

“E chi crede in te dicendo che ce la puoi fare?”

“Uh, Shiro?”

“Letteralmente chiunque tranne te, quindi vuoi calmarti? Andremo alla grande.”

Lance gemette a dispetto del calore che sentiva propagarsi nel petto. “Come puoi essere così… _calmo_?”

Keith scrollò nuovamente le spalle. “Abbiamo ripetuto quella routine a sufficienza, ora è tutta memoria muscolare.”

“Ballare è molto più di avere memoria muscolare, sai.”

Keith scrollò nuovamente le spalle. Ogni volta che lo faceva, le sue spalle strofinavano contro il petto di Lance. Non gli piacque il fatto di averlo notato. “Mi ha portato fino a qui e sarà quello che ci aiuterà a passare le audizioni.”

Lance emise un verso indignato. “Certo che sei proprio uno sbruffone.”

“Già, e dovresti esserlo anche tu.”

L’ascensore si aprì con un “ding” e Keith si sollevò dal muro. Incespicò in avanti per un attimo prima di riprendersi, poi si incamminò lungo il corridoio. A quell’ora era quasi deserto. I corsi di ballo non erano ancora iniziati, quindi le uniche persone che c’erano erano quelli come loro. Più i tipi che si allenavano da soli. Un paio di persone gli rifilarono delle occhiate incuriosite al loro passaggio, ma Keith non se ne curò. Ogni volta che lo guardavano negli occhi, Lance gli faceva l’occhiolino e il gesto della pistola. Era un asso quando si trattava di far distogliere lo sguardo agli altri per primi.

“Ehi, Keith?”

“Sì?”

“Grazie… Per il discorsetto motivazionale e tutto.”

“Non abituartici.”

“Non ci penserei neanche.”

Quando arrivarono all’ingresso principale, Pidge e Hunk erano già lì ad aspettarli. Coran era in piedi sulla porta del suo ufficio, appoggiato con fare noncurante sullo stipite mentre parlava con loro. Quando Keith e Lance girarono l’angolo, la conversazione si interruppe e tutti si voltarono a guardarli con diverse espressioni di stupore e sorpresa.

Keith fece ancora qualche passo verso di loro, mentre Lance ghignò e sollevò una mano. “Ciao, ragazzi- _Keith!_ ”

Keith si girò di scatto, facendo perno sul tallone, e lasciò andare le gambe di Lance, che si staccarono dai suoi fianchi nella piroetta. Lance non si era tenuto a lui con forza e venne prontamente scaraventato per terra, atterrando sul culo.

“Keith!” Ripeté, dando il meglio con il suo tono offeso mentre gli lanciava un’occhiataccia, massaggiandosi il culo.  
Dietro di lui, Pidge stava ridacchiando e Coran pure. Perfino _Hunk_ stava ridendo e Lance si sentì _terribilmente_ tradito.

“Consegna speciale.” Annunciò Keith, indicando Lance con una mano.

“Io non firmo per questa roba. Possiamo rimandarlo indietro?” Disse Pidge.

Lance lo guardò a bocca aperta. “ _Ma che stronzo_.”  
Ma Keith rise piano sottovoce, piegandosi per raccogliere il suo borsone, e Lance non riuscì a essere _troppo_ arrabbiato con lui. Maledetto Keith.

“Ci vediamo domani, ragazzi.” Disse, salutandoli con un piccolo cenno con due dita, e si girò, incamminandosi verso il corridoio. Nelle ultime settimane, Lance aveva imparato che Keith parcheggiava sempre sul retro.

Mentre lo guardava allontanarsi, si ricordò di una cosa e si affrettò a rimettersi in piedi per corrergli dietro. “Keith! Aspetta!”

Keith si fermò dopo aver girato l’angolo e si voltò a guardarlo. “Che c’è?”

Lance inchiodò di fronte a lui, ghignando. “Hai presente il tuo plaid rosso?”

“Uh, sì?” Sembrava confuso in almeno circa dodici modi diversi.

“Mettilo domani.”

“Cosa?”

“Mettilo domani. Con maglia e pantaloni neri.”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. “Perché?”

Lance si limitò a ghignare. “Fidati di me.”

* * *

**[ DOMENICA ]**

Keith arrivò alla scuola di ballo quasi un’ora prima dell’inizio delle audizioni.

A dispetto di quello che aveva detto a Lance, era un po’ nervoso. Non gli capitava spesso di esibirsi di fronte a un pubblico, o a chiunque altro per quello che valeva, quindi era solo… non era abituato a quel tipo di attesa. In tutta onestà, era la parte peggiore. Dover… aspettare e basta. Sapeva che una volta messo piede lì dentro, sarebbe stato meglio. Quando avrebbero iniziato a ballare, sarebbe stato meglio. Quando sarebbe finita, sarebbe stato meglio. Ma ogni cosa che precedeva quel momento lo teneva sulle spine.

Aveva continuato a camminare per il suo appartamento, senza riuscire a fare niente o semplicemente senza… _calmarsi_ , quindi aveva deciso che non gli importava di niente ed era andato alla scuola in anticipo.

Si fece dare una chiave da Coran e si rintanò in una stanza vuota, ripassando la loro routine un paio di volte. La sua memoria muscolare era impeccabile. Come sempre. Certo, avevano cambiato un po’ quella coreografia per adattarla a due persone. E sì, avevano aggiunto una serie di cose. Ma quel ballo era sempre stato suo. Aveva avuto molto più tempo per prepararsi. E, dopotutto, quello era il suo elemento. Memorizzare una coreografia come quella… era la sua specialità.

Lance, invece…

Non era che _non_ fosse bravo, era solo che non era la sua cosa. Keith l’aveva capito quando aveva accettato di ballare con lui. Anche quando ci provava, anche se ascoltava le sue direttive e copiava le sue mosse, Keith poteva comunque sentire il suo sforzo per contenere il suo bisogno di improvvisare. Di ballare a modo suo. Keith poteva quasi _sentirlo_ lottare contro quella coreografia, nonostante la sua determinazione a volerla imparare. Non era… nella sua natura e basta. Keith lo vedeva che aveva voglia di imparare, ma perdeva facilmente la concentrazione e Keith doveva costantemente riportarlo su quello che stavano facendo.

Quindi, l’aveva ammazzato di esercizio. L’aveva corretto senza pietà. Gliel’aveva fatta ripetere passo per passo, fermandolo per potergli sistemare il braccio lì, spingergli un po’ la gamba verso l’esterno là, fargli curvare un po’ di più il torso. Si era assicurato che ogni singola posa di Lance fosse perfetta, che le eseguisse proprio al momento giusto sul beat giusto.

Lance si era lamentato. Porca _merda_ se si era lamentato. Aveva fatto i capricci e gli aveva tenuto il muso, ma aveva fatto tutto quello che gli veniva chiesto. Non si era mai arreso e aveva lasciato che Keith gli facesse le pulci su tutto.  
Keith non sapeva se Lance aveva capito quanto tutto quello l’aveva aiutato a migliorare. Era un bravo ballerino. Quello era palese. E tutta quell’attenzione ai dettagli, facendogli ripetere le mosse ancora e ancora fino a quando non erano perfettamente in sincrono… l’aveva aiutato. Gli aveva inculcato la coreografia nella sua memoria muscolare senza che quell’idiota se ne accorgesse. Lance _sapeva_ quelle mosse. _Conosceva_ quella fottuta routine come il palmo della sua mano. Keith ne era certo. In tutta onestà, aveva completa fiducia in lui.

La vera domanda era: Lance sarebbe andato in palla a tal punto da non fidarsi del suo corpo per fare quello che Keith gli aveva insegnato?

Keith non sapeva dare una risposta a quella domanda, ma arrivati a quel punto non c’era niente che potesse fare. Aveva fatto del suo meglio per incoraggiarlo a parole il giorno prima ed era stato stranissimo. Non era abituato a essere… _quel_ tipo di persona. Quello di solito era il ruolo di Shiro. Comunque, Lance era il suo partner. Cercare di calmarlo e di fargli credere in se stesso era il minimo che potesse fare.  
Ora tutto quello che poteva fare era concentrarsi su di sé per assicurarsi che _lui_ facesse quello che doveva fare e… pregare qualunque entità che l’avrebbe ascoltato che Lance riuscisse a farcela.

Aveva ormai ripetuto la sua routine parecchie volte, facendo delle lunghe pause tra una prova e l’altra per scrollare il telefono e distrarsi, quando ricevette un messaggio. Poi due. Poi tre. Rimase a guardare mentre il suo telefono si intasava.

 **vive la lance** : amico! Dove sei??  
 **vive la lance** : noisiamo qui  
 **vive la lance** : io hunk e pidge  
 **vive la lance** : volevo arrivare una cosa come un’ora prima o due o tre ma QUALCUNO pensava che fosse esagerato??  
 **vive la lance** : che cattivi  
 **vive la lance** : ho passato la notte con loro perché volevano assicurarsi che arrivassi in tempo  
 **vive la lance** : non che abbia dormito chissà che  
 **vive la lance** : anche se hunk mi ha fatto la tisana della buonanotte  
 **vive la lance** : mi ha fatto solo pisciare un sacco  
 **vive la lance** : penso che al momento il mio flusso sanguigno sia per il 50% caffè??  
 **vive la lance** : è un male??  
 **vive la lance** : troppo tardi  
 **vive la lance** : in ogni caso amico dove sei??  
 **vive la lance** : non dirmi che te ne sei dimenticato  
 **vive la lance** : o che seiin ritardo  
 **vive la lance** : o che mihai abbandonato  
 **vive la lance** : o che hai fatto un incidente e sei in ospedale  
 **vive la lance** : tiprendo a calci in culo keith kogane giurò che lo faccio  
 **vive la lance** : keith  
 **vive la lance** : keith  
 **vive la lance** : keith  
 **fuck off** : e che cazzo lance BASTA  
 **vive la lance** : eccoti!  
 **vive la lance** : beh più o meno  
 **vive la lance** : dove sei?  
 **vive la lance** : fisicamente intendo  
 **vive la lance** : e sarà meglio che la risposta sia “ci sono quasi”  
 **fuck off** : sono qui  
 **fuck off** : alla scuola  
 **vive la lance** : cosa davvero?  
 **fuck off** : sono qui da un’ora  
 **fuck off** : al piano di sopra, ora scendo  
 **vive la lance** : sei arrivato prima?  
 **fuck off** : sì  
 **vive la lance** : oh  
 **vive la lance** : bene  
 **fuck off** : è importante anche per me lance non voglio mandare tutto a puttane  
 **vive la lance** : lo so lo so  
 **vive la lance** : sono solo nervoso  
 **fuck off** : lo so  
 **fuck off** : ma andrà bene  
 **vive la lance** : puoi starne certo  
 **vive la lance** : cerca solo di far bene la tua parte fenomeno  
 **vive la lance** : comunque ti sei ricordato di metterti il tuo plaid rosso vero?  
 **fuck off** : sì?  
 **vive la lance** : bene ;)

Keith si rimise il telefono in tasca mentre scendeva le scale e si avviò verso il salone principale. Le audizioni si tenevano nella stanza 1°, una delle più grandi del piano terra. Controllò rapidamente che ore erano; mancavano dieci minuti allo scoccare dell’ora, l’orario programmato per l’inizio. Tutti fluivano dentro la stanza tranne Lance, appoggiato al muro fuori dalla porta col piede appoggiato al muro e le mani in tasca.

Sollevò lo sguardo mentre Keith gli si avvicinava, e il suo volto si aprì in un grande sorriso.

“Mi _prendi_ in giro.” Disse Keith, aggrottando le sopracciglia e incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lance non aveva bisogno di una spiegazione per sapere di cosa stava parlando. Si staccò dal muro e allargò le braccia. “Cosa ne pensi?” Incrociò le caviglie e si esibì in una piroetta fluida.

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. “Penso che sei un idiota.”

“Aww, non fare così, Keith. Stiamo bene!”

“Sai che sono _solo_ delle audizioni, vero? Non ci giudicano per l’aspetto. Solo per come balliamo.”  
“Beh, _sì_ , ma apprezzeranno il nostro sforzo in più. Non capiranno mai che avevamo solo due settimane per prepararci.”

“Non penso che si faranno ingannare da degli abiti coordinati.” Rispose Keith, impassibile. “Tutti i giudici ci hanno visto iscriverci alle audizioni in singolo.”

Lance si limitò a scrollare le spalle e posò le mani sui fianchi. Il suo sorriso si tramutò in qualcosa di più simile a un sorrisino. “Dai, si tratta solo di far scena. _Ufficialmente_ l’apparenza potrà anche non contare, ma salteremo sicuramente all’occhio.”

“Spero per un buon motivo.”

Lance fece un verso scettico e si avvicinò, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Abbi un po’ di fiducia in me, Keith, amico, vecchio mio. Abbiamo questo fantastico gioco di dualità nel nostro ballo, no? E ora quel concetto viene rafforzato dalla nostra stupenda tenuta casual di fuoco e ghiaccio.” Disse, dondolando le sopracciglia e tirando le estremità del suo plaid sbottonato.

Assomigliava quasi in tutto e per tutto a quello di Keith, tranne per il fatto che era blu invece che rosso. Lo portavano entrambi aperto con una maglia nera sotto, e avevano arrotolato le maniche fino ai gomiti. Entrambi indossavano dei jeans neri. Il modo in cui il nero e il blu facevano risaltare il tono di pelle di Lance, mettendo in evidenza i suoi avambracci ben definiti… merda, ma da dove l’aveva tirato fuori? Non era giusto che la metà del tempo si vestisse come un barbone e l’altra come uno stronzo e stesse sempre e comunque bene. Che rabbia.

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Fuoco e ghiaccio, huh?”

“Già, fa figo, vero?” Lance sorrise e Keith gli rivolse uno sguardo di sbieco. Si rifiutò di voltare la testa del tutto. Erano già fin troppo vicini così com’erano. Gli rivolse uno sguardo piatto, ma sentì un sorriso tirargli le labbra. “Tu sei il fuoco perché sei Mr. Testa Calda. Io, ovviamente, sono il ghiaccio per il mio sangue freddo.” Sollevò il mento, sistemandosi il colletto.

Keith sbuffò col naso.

La stanza era affollata. Molto più affollata di quando si erano tenute le audizioni in singolo. Ma immaginò che ce lo si dovesse aspettare dato che tutti si presentavano in coppia. In ogni caso, la sua ansia nel trovarsi in uno spazio così affollato, circondato dal suono di tutte quelle voci, non era troppa. Non quando aveva ancora il braccio di Lance sulla spalla che lo guidava attraverso la stanza verso Pidge e Hunk, appoggiati al muro con Shiro e Allura.

Hunk e Lance si scambiarono un pugnetto. Shiro appoggiò una mano sulla spalla di Keith con fare incoraggiante. Pidge alzò i pollici. Allura gli rivolse un sorriso raggiante e li salutò con la mano. Keith e Lance si sistemarono vicino a loro e… era confortante averli lì. Lo aiutava a rilassarsi dato che i suoi nervi sfrigolavano ancora per l’anticipazione. Era facile ignorare la stanza che continuava a riempirsi quando era così appicciato alla bolla di familiarità dei suoi amici più stretti.

Quando scoccò l’ora, Coran apparve improvvisamente nella stanza, senza tardare neanche di un secondo. Salutò tutti e iniziò il suo discorso preparato, più o meno come aveva fatto alle audizioni in singolo. Quando ebbe finito, fece un inchino fin troppo formale in un modo che ricordava quasi Lance e si spostò di lato, verso il tavolo dei giudici.

L’ordine seguito era quello di iscrizione. Il che, sfortunatamente, significava che Keith e Lance erano ultimi. Quando venne data la notizia, Keith sospirò. Odiava esibirsi per ultimo. Avrebbe preferito andare per primo piuttosto che rimanere seduto lì e ribollire nell’attesa.

Al rumore del suo sospiro, e a quella che poteva solo presumere essere un’espressione acida sul volto, Lance si sporse verso di lui e sussurrò: “Ehi, non ti preoccupare, andremo alla grande.”

Keith si iscurì, ingobbendo leggermente le spalle, e si lasciò scivolare verso il basso lungo il muro. “Non sono preoccupato.” Borbottò. “È solo che non mi piace andare per ultimo.”

Lance sbuffò piano col naso, toccandogli la spalla con la sua. “Ma che dici? Andare per ultimi è il meglio. La prima cosa che si ricordano è l’ultima che vedono, sai? Gli rimarremo talmente impressi che _dovranno_ darci uno di quei posti.”

Keith sollevò lo sguardo, sentendo la sua espressione addolcirsi quando incontrò il sorrisino sicuro di sé di Lance. “Certo che sei proprio uno sbruffone.”

“Non eri tu che mi avevi detto di esserlo?”

Keith si limitò a sorridere.

La lista dei partecipanti era più lunga di quello che Keith si era aspettato. O forse era il tempo che scorreva più lento quando guardava gli latri ballare? Non ne era sicuro. Alcuni dei loro avversari erano bravi, ma altri avrebbero potuto migliorare di molto. Li osservò tutti con occhio critico, ma non per giudicarli. Si limitava a guardare la loro coreografia, curioso di vedere che cosa si fossero inventati. La metà del tempo non guardava neanche che cosa stavano facendo, ma piuttosto che cosa avrebbero _potuto_ fare in _potenza_ , se solo avessero cambiato qualcosa nei loro balli.

Alle sue spalle, Lance era un fascio di nervi. Poteva anche aver fatto il gradasso con la storia di andare per ultimo, ma Keith vedeva che aveva i nervi a pezzi. Era senza pace. Con la coda dell’occhio lo vide tamburellarsi la braccia con le dita, dondolandosi senza posa sui piedi. Guardava gli altri ballerini con educata attenzione ma, durante le pause, i suoi occhi guizzavano ovunque, le labbra strette. Non parlava nemmeno, che era la cosa che preoccupava Keith più di tutte.

Keith non credeva di essere così nervoso, ma Lance stava facendo un cazzo di buon lavoro per farlo sentire agitato.

La tensione si distese un poco quando venne il turno di Hunk e Pidge. Lance si tirò su a sedere, incrociando le gambe e sporgendosi in avanti, rapito. Mentre i due collegavano il telefono di Pidge e si mettevano in posizione al centro della stanza, fianco a fianco, Lance si sporse verso Keith, dandogli un colpetto con il gomito.

“Li ho aiutati io con questa.”

Keith gli rivolse uno sguardo, incuriosito. “Pensavo che non ti piacesse coreografare canzoni.”

“Infatti.” Sbuffò Lance, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Lo vedo più come un…” Gesticolò con la mano con fare vago. “Aiutarli a trovare la giusta sintonia? Farli passare da un set di mosse all’altro? Li aiuto con i cambi e roba simile.” Guardò Keith con la coda dell’occhio, rivolgendogli un sorriso malizioso e facendogli l’occhiolino. “Stupito?”

Quello fu il turno di Keith di alzare gli occhi al cielo, ma aveva sulle labbra un sorriso bonario. “Vedremo.”

Pidge e Hunk si esibirono in una stretta di mano complicata con un sacco di pugnetti e di sventolamento di dita prima di girarsi verso il pubblico, sorridenti, mentre partiva la musica.

Iniziarono col battere i piedi a ritmo, sciogliendo i polsi. Poi, Hunk si mosse rapidamente, girando sui talloni e stendendo il braccio sopra la testa di Pidge, indicandolo. Rimase immobile e Pidge si esibì in una serie di mosse a ritmo, mosse che richiedevano una grande energia, a cui aggiunse quel suo piccolo tocco in più. Poi si spostò, girando sui talloni, e indicò Hunk per poi bloccarsi in posizione. Hunk si mosse subito, eseguendo la sua serie di mosse in pieno stile Hunk.

Poi, all’improvviso, fecero tutta una serie di pose, una per ogni beat, mantenendole solo per una frazione di secondo prima di cambiarle. La prima posa la fecero insieme, ma le altre erano diverse. Eppure, stavano bene nell’insieme. Ogni posa, per quanto diversa, si inseriva in un insieme, in una cornice che durava solo mezzo secondo prima di cambiare.

Le pose si trasformarono in danze separate, ma comunque allo stesso ritmo. Poi, batterono le mani e indicarono l’altro.

Andarono a vanti così. Prima con mosse separate e poi insieme, ma perfino quando si esibivano nelle loro mosse, ci stavano così tanto che Keith non ebbe niente da ridire. Si completavano a vicenda, dandosi il cinque e fingendo di prendersi a pugni, costringendo l’altro a cambiare mossa. E quando sembrava che stessero per iniziare a ballare ognuno per conto proprio, si sincronizzavano subito per alcuni beat. Separati, ma insieme. Sempre insieme.

Keith notò come riuscivano a compensare la loro differenza di corporatura. Invece di fare l’intero ballo fianco a fianco, come facevano molte altre coppie, erano sempre in movimento. Stavano nel loro, completando le mosse e l’energia dell’altro. Si girarono, ritrovandosi schiena contro schiena, e fecero a turno per rimanere al centro dell’attenzione per poi girarsi e mostrare l’altro. Si misero in modo che Pidge fosse quello davanti, dato che comunque non c’era modo che questi potesse bloccare Hunk alla vista.

Quello stile di ballo era molto più energico di quello di Pidge, da quello che Keith ne sapeva, ma era anche consapevole del fatto che Pidge era decisamente in grado di sostenere quel ritmo. Avevano inserito anche molti dei gesti ampi tipici dello stile di Hunk, ma c’erano anche delle mosse eleganti e secche che venivano chiaramente da Pidge. A un certo punto, la musica rallentò e i ballerini con essa, muovendosi con il fluido controllo di cui Pidge era un maestro. A dirla tutta, Keith fu sorpreso da quanto bene Hunk riuscisse ad eseguirle, ma immaginò che ballasse con Pidge da molto, quindi era più che normale che avesse assorbito un paio di cose.

I loro movimenti si fecero rigidi, il loro corpo molleggiava a ogni piccolo passo come se si muovessero sulle idrauliche. Poteva quasi sentire il vapore e lo scricchiolio del metallo in ogni loro movimento. E sebbene entrambi si muovessero per conto loro, senza sincronizzarsi con l’altro, il tutto stava bene insieme. Come due ingranaggi, uno piccolo e uno grande, che si muovevano in maniera indipendente, ma insieme.

Terminarono in piedi, rigidi, con una mano verso l’alto, poi si piegarono lentamente in avanti, abbassando le braccia sul petto a mo’ di inchino.

Il pubblico applaudì ed esultò come aveva fatto con le esibizioni precedenti, ma a Keith piacque credere che il loro tifo fosse più entusiasta del solito. Forse, pensò, c’entrava il fatto che Lance stava praticamente urlando di fianco a lui.

Non molto tempo dopo, venne il turno di Shiro e Allura.

Quando chiamarono i loro nomi e la folla li vide alzarsi in piedi, si sollevò un mormorio concitato. Shiro e Allura erano leggendari lì ad Altea. Erano decisamente il miglior duo che c’era lì dentro e nessuno aveva mai provato a dimostrare il contrario. Arrivati a quel punto, le audizioni erano nient’altro che una formalità per loro. Si sapeva che sarebbero passati, ma tutti erano felici di poterli comunque ammirare.

Di sicuro, a Keith piaceva guardarli ballare. Riuscivano a trasmettere una sinergia emotiva e fisica pazzesca con il ballo, ed era semplicemente incredibile. Guardare quei due, vedere come il ballo aveva aiutato Shiro a ritornare se stesso dopo aver perso il braccio… era stato il motivo principale che aveva spinto Keith a ballare.

Collegarono il telefono di Allura e selezionarono la canzone, mettendola in pausa, e lo lasciarono a Coran, prendendo posto sul lato della stanza. Keith non sapeva se fosse stato intenzionale o meno, ma poteva giurare che tutti nella stanza fossero indietreggiati di almeno un metro, allargando così la pista da ballo dal loro lato. Era risaputo che quei due sfruttavano molto il loro spazio.

Si posizionarono schiena contro schiena e, quando la musica iniziò, Keith poté giurare che l’intera stanza aveva trattenuto il fiato. Perlomeno, lui l’aveva fatto.

La musica era lenta e commovente. Si esibirono in una serie di pose, completamente indipendenti l’uno dall’altra, ma collegate tra loro in maniera sottile. Poi, quando iniziò la parte cantata, si riunirono, facendo un affondo con un passo lungo ed esagerato. Sembrava che la mano di Shiro stesse guidando Allura. Poi si separarono con un passo, piegandosi all’indietro, voltandosi, raddrizzando nuovamente la schiena. La sua mano fu in quella di lui, e fece un salto aggraziato per ritornare in posizione. Si unirono nuovamente per poi cadere a terra, supini, l’uno di fianco all’altra, ma guardando in direzioni opposte.

Allura si alzò in un ponte e Shiro passò sotto di lei, rotolando, e infilò la testa sotto le caviglie di lei, sollevando la testa e le gambe di lei con essa, dandole una spinta decisa in modo che potesse sfruttarla per portare le gambe verso di lei. Poi, si alzò di scatto, con le gambe di lei avvolte attorno al collo. Lei si gettò immediatamente a terra, in ginocchio, e lo trascinò giù con lei. La musica si fece più intensa ed entrambi rotolarono per poi saltare in piedi, esibendosi in una serie di mosse correlate.

La loro sinergia era elettrica. Ballavano in un modo che era emotivo a livello fisico, raccontando una storia. Invece di ballare seguendo la canzone, sembrava che fosse il brano a fare loro da sfondo per la loro esibizione. Si completavano l’un l’altra, i loro arti erano morbidi ma controllati. Allura non esitava mai quando Shiro la sollevava o la faceva volare. Keith poteva vedere la sua completa fiducia in lui, una fiducia che si era guadagnato dopo anni di allenamenti insieme, e per poco non gli mozzò il fiato. Dal modo in cui ballavano insieme, dalla loro scioltezza, era facile dimenticare che suo fratello aveva una protesi. Gli accorgimenti che avevano escogitato per compensare l’assenza del suo braccio era discreti, si notavano a malapena.

Il modo in cui ballavano era molto naturale. I capelli di Allura ricadevano liberi a ogni suo movimento, coprendole il volto e le spalle, ma non facevano altro che sottolineare l’emotività della loro storia. I loro volti erano rilassati, i loro occhi solo per l’altro. Era come se si fossero completamente dimenticati che si stavano esibendo di fronte a un pubblico. Come se esistessero solo l’uno per l’altra. Come se il pubblico fosse di troppo in un momento così privato.

E quella era un tipo di sinergia, un tipo di tensione e adorazione che non si poteva fingere.

Porca di quella _merda_ , suo fratello era cieco come un pipistrello. “Siamo solo partner di ballo” ‘sto _cazzo_.

Quando la musica svanì, ci fu un momento di silenzio che nessuno osò rompere. Poi, Shiro e Allura sollevarono lo sguardo, sostituendo la loro espressione lacrimevole di poco prima con dei sorrisi radiosi. Qualcuno applaudì e poi, all’improvviso, rimbombò uno scroscio di applausi. Shiro si massaggiò la nuca, sorridendo timido al pubblico e Allura gli prese la mano, guidandolo in un grazioso inchino.

“Wow…” Esalò Lance di fianco a lui.

“Già.” Perché non c’era molto altro da dire.

Poi, fu come se Lance si fosse ridestato dall’incantesimo che li aveva avvolti. Si appoggiò all’indietro su una mano, abbandonando la testa di lato, e chiuse gli occhi a mezz’asta, facendo un sorrisino. “Non sarà facile, ma li possiamo battere.”

Keith gli rivolse uno sguardo incredulo, sollevando un sopracciglio. “ _Batterli_? Abbiamo visto la stessa esibizione, vero? Non siamo neanche lontanamente _vicini_ al loro livello.”  
Lance fece un verso di scherno e si sporse per dare un colpetto alla spalla di Keith con la sua. “Andiamo, Keithy boy, la sicurezza è fondamentale. È tempo che quella vecchia strega di tuo fratello affondi. Bisogna fare spazio alla nuova generazione, no?”

Keith sbuffò col naso per trattenere una risata. “Shiro sarebbe una vecchia strega e Allura no?”

“Pfff, che? Certo che no! Ma l’hai vista? Anche se avesse 10.000 anni sarebbe comunque bellissima.”

Keith fece un verso di assenso perché non poteva dire molto per contraddirlo.

Dopo quell’esibizione, il tempo sembrò scorrere in uno strano flusso limitato. Ci volle un’eternità prima che chiamassero i loro nomi ma, quando accadde, sembrò che il tempo fosse passato in un batter d’occhio. Keith sollevò la testa di scatto, sentendo il cuore battere all’impazzata e un picco di adrenalina scorrergli nelle vene. Lance gli rivolse un ghigno e gli afferrò la mano, tirandolo in piedi. “Andiamo, testa calda!”

Si fecero strada tra la massa di ballerini seduti, tutti ansiosi di andarsene ora che avevano finito, ma ancora lì per cortesia. Keith diede il suo telefono a Coran con la canzone già impostata. L’uomo gli rivolse un sorriso, arricciandosi pigramente un baffo. Nei suoi occhi c’era uno strano luccichio di quello che Keith pensò fosse divertimento, e disse: “Buona fortuna, ragazzi.”

Keith gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso e un cenno del capo, raggiungendo Lance che era già in piedi al centro della pista, muovendo le braccia avanti e indietro mentre si dondolava sui talloni.

“Pronto?”

“E _tu_?”

“Pfff, posso fare questa stronzata, davvero. Cerca solo di starmi dietro, mullet man.” Gli scoccò un sorrisino e un occhiolino prima di dargli la schiena.

Keith si avvicinò e appoggiò la schiena a quella dell’altro, prendendo le braccia dell’altro.

“Rilassati.” Disse sottovoce.

“Sono rilassato.” Sibilò Lance di rimando.

“Posso sentire quanto sei teso, idiota.” L’altro rimase in silenzio per un momento, quindi Keith continuò con voce più dolce. “Ce la puoi fare, Lance. Quindi rilassati.”

“Grazie.”

Non ebbero più tempo di parlare perché Coran fece partire _Could_ di Elderbrook.

Non appena partì la musica si immobilizzarono entrambi, concentrati. Keith sentì la musica strisciargli sottopelle, muovendo i fili della sua memoria muscolare. Non doveva pensare. Era solo un’altra prova. L’ennesima volta che ballavano quella canzone. La conosceva, sapeva che ce la poteva fare. L’ansia e il nervoso che avevano montato durante l’attesa uscirono da lui a fiumi, lasciandolo concentrato al massimo. Nonostante l’adrenalina che gli scorreva nelle vene si sentiva inquietantemente calmo.

Quando iniziò la parte cantata, si piegarono entrambi su un fianco per poi fare uno scatto in avanti, sciogliendo le braccia. Poi si piegarono all’indietro, intersecando nuovamente le braccia con quelle dell’altro. Sollevarono una gamba, piegandola al ginocchio, e abbassarono il loro peso, molleggiando leggermente per trovare l’equilibrio. Mantennero la posa per un paio di secondi prima di muoversi con rapidità. Appoggiarono il piede a terra, sciogliendo le braccia e sollevandole verso l’alto. Le tennero ferme, ruotando la testa verso il pubblico e muovendo anche i polsi con le mani chiuse a pugno. Poi, a ritmo, si esibirono in una serie di pose: Lance si sporse in avanti mentre Keith si piegava all’indietro, poi fu Keith quello a sporgersi in avanti e Lance quello a piegarsi all’indietro, e si dondolavano avanti e indietro facendo gesti con le mani.

Dopo una battuta di silenzio, calciarono in fuori la gamba. Poi si girarono, ballando l’uno intorno all’altro, sempre di schiena anche se facevano passi o piroettavano, calciando e girando. Si fermarono dopo una breve giravolta, schiena contro schiena. Si esibirono in una serie di mosse, gesticolando con braccia e gambe. E anche se Lance gli dava le spalle, Keith sapeva che erano perfettamente a tempo. Lo poteva sentire. Quando Lance ci si metteva, si poteva fidare del fatto che si sarebbero sincronizzati. Era un’abilità pazzesca che Keith apprezzava.

Si unirono, Keith girato verso il pubblico e Lance di schiena. Tenevano una mano l’uno sulla spalla dell’altro, la mano libera sul fianco. Poi, Keith sollevò la mano dalla spalla di Lance, facendogli fare una giravolta.

Non appena entrambi ebbero il pubblico di fronte, mossero subito i piedi a ritmo. Keith non si concentrò sulle persone che aveva davanti. Si concentrò sul suo corpo, sui suoi movimenti e su Lance, che era alle sue spalle. I movimenti erano veloci uniti ad altri più lenti per variare. Inserirono molti gesti con le mani, piccoli movimenti con i piedi e poi saltarono, lenti e controllati, atterrando sul ginocchio destro con la gamba sinistra estesa e le braccia allargate in diagonale.

Si rimisero in piedi poco a poco, fecero una giravolta e poi Keith si bloccò mentre Lance continuava a ballare, esibendosi in una serie di mosse veloce che Keith era abbastanza sicuro stesse improvvisando. Cambiavano ogni volta. Keith contò il tempo e poi fu Lance quello a bloccarsi e Keith quello a muoversi. Ad essere sinceri, quei momenti di scambio nel ballo non erano parte della visione iniziale che si era fatto Keith. Ma Lance aveva insistito e lui si era arreso, ma solo perché avevano solo due settimane di tempo per prepararsi e quelli sarebbero stati solo dei momenti in cui non avrebbero dovuto coordinarsi.

Finito il turno di Keith, ripresero a ballare insieme con movimenti piccoli e veloci ed altri ampi e lenti, scuotendo le anche e rollando il corpo. Si abbassarono fino a terra, eseguendo un paio di pose con le gambe, sostenendosi sulle braccia, per poi riportare i piedi sotto di loro, saltando in piedi.

Il resto del ballo passò in un lampo. Keith non pensava, agiva e basta. Ci furono un paio di volte in cui Lance incespicò palesemente nella coreografia, ma si riprese in fretta. Riuscì a improvvisare un paio di passi in un modo che sembrasse naturale e poi si riattaccò con Keith. Keith gli rivolse un paio di sguardi, ma Lance non lo stava guardando. Il suo volto era fermo in una rara espressione concentrata.

Terminarono il ballo quasi come lo avevano iniziato: schiena contro schiena. Si esibirono in una serie di pose diverse per poi agganciarsi con le braccia l’uno all’altro e fermarsi sulle note finali.

Rimasero fermi per un momento e poi il pubblico iniziò ad applaudire. Poté sentire distintamente Pidge, Hunk e Allura tra tutti gli altri. Si sganciarono, distanziandosi. Keith guardò verso i loro amici e venne quasi preso in contropiede dalle loro espressioni. Hunk sembrava estatico, seduto con la schiena dritta mentre applaudiva forte e urlava. Pidge era in piedi di fianco a lui con le mani sulle spalle dell’amico, saltellando su e giù con un ghigno. Il sorriso di Allura le attraversava il volto e si era sporta in avanti per applaudirli forte, potandosi una mano vicino alla bocca per incoraggiarli. Quando incontrò gli occhi di Keith, gli fece l’occhiolino. Shiro era vicino a lei, applaudendo con un sorriso ed era quasi raggiante con quella sua espressione da fratello orgoglioso. Anche Coran sorrideva e gli batté la mano sulla spalla per poi andare a recuperare il suo telefono.

Prese un colpo quando sentì un braccio cingergli le spalle all’improvviso, forzandolo a guardare il pubblico. Lance si inchinò, costringendolo a fare altrettanto. Quando Keith gli rivolse uno sguardo di sbieco, vide che stava sorridendo con occhi spiritati e i capelli scompigliati. Aveva le guance arrossate e aveva un po’ di fiatone. Sembrava davvero tanto felice.

Keith sentì qualcosa risvegliarsi in lui e no, non andava bene. Doveva per forza trattarsi dell’euforia del ballo, soprattutto dopo un’esibizione di fronte a una folla. Non avrebbe accettato un’altra spiegazione.

“Non montarti la testa.” Disse Keith, perché non riusciva a costringersi a incoraggiare il sorriso di Lance in quel momento. Non era pronto per affrontarlo. “Ti ho visto sbagliare un sacco di cose.”

Lance boccheggiò rumorosamente, portandosi la mano libera al petto e piegando la testa per guardarlo. Teneva ancora un braccio intorno alle sue spalle. “Non lo farei mai! Keith, come osi insinuare che io non sia stato altro se non perfetto.”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli mise una mano in faccia per spingerlo lontano da lui. “Calmati, Beyonce. Sapremo solo domani se ce l’abbiamo fatta.”

Lance incespicò all’indietro di un passo. “Aww, Keith, pensi che balli come Beyonce. Che carino.” Chiocciò.

Keith si voltò e si incamminò verso i loro amici, facendogli il dito medi oda dietro la spalla. Sentì Lance ridacchiare alle sue spalle.

* * *

**[ LUNEDÌ ]**

Keith avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non era nervoso quando parcheggiò al solito posto quel pomeriggio.

Era una sensazione davvero strana, soprattutto perché non era sicuro di cosa la causasse.

Sarebbe stato stupido pensare che non c’entravano le audizioni. Era ovvio che gli avessero occupato i pensieri. Era di nuovo quella sensazione di attesa. Non gli importava così tanto se ce l’avessero fatta o meno. Sapeva che avevano fatto del loro meglio, e certo, sarebbe stato divertente andare alle regionali, e certo, sarebbe stata una buona cosa per lui probabilmente, ma se non ce l’avevano fatta non ce l’avevano fatta. Non c’era niente che poteva farci.

Ma l’attesa per sapere se ce l’avevano fatta o no gli stava lentamente uccidendo la pace mentale.

E chi stava prendendo in giro, a quel punto voleva anche un po’ andarci alle regionali. Si era quasi abituato all’idea. E certo, va bene, lavorare proprio con Lance ancora un po’ poteva diventare del tutto orribile, ma pensava che i lati positivi avrebbero cancellato quelli negativi. E poi si erano impegnati così tanto. Sarebbe stata una delusione non farcela. Se ne sarebbe fatto una ragione, certo, ma ne sarebbe stato deluso.

Ma per quanto i risultati delle audizioni lo stessero tormentando, non pensava che fossero il solo motivo per cui era nervoso. Non… si sentiva bene e basta. Non aveva dormito molto quella notte. Il suo sonno era stato costellato di sogni movimentati che ricordava a malapena. Il ballo, i suoi amici e il sorriso di Lance. Maledizione, quella cosa stupida lo tormentava e non riusciva bene a capire perché. Non voleva capirlo.

Si tolse il casco e si passò le dita tra i capelli, sentendo l’anticipazione che gli rivoltava lo stomaco. Mise via il casco e si diresse verso la porta della scuola, pensando già a tutte le ragioni per cui non sarebbe stato male non essere passati. Non avrebbe dovuto coreografare qualcosa con Lance. Non avrebbe più avuto niente a che fare con l’atteggiamento strafottente del cazzo di Lance. Non si sarebbe stressato per le regionali. Avrebbe potuto riprendere a coreografare e ballare per divertirsi da solo. Quando aprì la porta per entrare, ebbe la sensazione di sentirsi male.

Cos’aveva che non andava?

Un sussurro di dubbio gli attraversò nella mente, ma rimase lì. Lo cacciò via. Si era già fatto degli amici in tutta quella storia. Alcuni erano amici che già aveva, tanto per cominciare. Non lo avrebbero escluso se non fosse passato alle regionali. Sarebbero rimasti lì e gli avrebbero ancora parlato e sarebbero ancora usciti insieme. Lance gli avrebbe ancora rotto le scatole a volte, no? Non pensava che la sua stupida concezione di rivalità tra loro gli avrebbe permesso di scaricarlo in tronco.

Il corridoio principale era vuoto, ma sentì del chiacchiericcio provenire dal salone principale dove si trovava la bacheca. Dove sarebbero stati esposti i risultati. Ascoltò con attenzione mentre si avvicinava, cercando di distinguere delle voci a lui familiari.

Girò l’angolo e si fermò. C’era una grande folla nel salone principale e la maggior parte si concentrava attorno alla bacheca. Coran parlava con Allura e Shiro che, notò Keith, stavano molto vicini l’uno all’altra. Della serie, più vicini che potevano senza toccarsi. E che cazzo, suo fratello era snervante. Pidge e Lance erano di fianco a loro e parlavano animatamente con un sacco di facce e gesti con le mani. Anche Hunk era lì e sorrideva, ascoltandoli.

Fu lui il primo a vedere Keith. Sollevò lo sguardo e il suo sorriso si fece più grande, facendogli un cenno. Keith sollevò una mano per salutarlo proprio quando Lance si irrigidì, drizzando la schiena e voltandosi. Incontrò lo sguardo di Keith e il suo volto si aprì nel sorriso più grande che Keith avesse mai visto in tutta la sua vita.

“Keith!”

Lance gli fu subito vicino, puntandolo dall’altra parte del salone e stritolandolo in un abbraccio ammacca-costole, sollevandolo e facendolo piroettare. Era stranamente simile a quello che aveva fatto in libreria molti giorni prima. La tensione che sentiva nello stomaco si allentò e sentì una stretta al petto, e oh merda, no. No no no no. Keith _non_ ci stava.

“Porca vacca, Lance.” Riuscì a grugnire Keith quando Lance lo rimise a terra e lo lasciò andare, permettendo ai suoi polmoni strizzati di prendere un respiro tremulo.

“Vieni!” Lance non perse tempo e gli afferrò il braccio, quasi trascinandolo per il salone. Keith incespicò dietro di lui per poi ritrovare l’equilibrio. Lance si fece strada tra la folla fino a raggiungere la bacheca.

“Lance, ma che stai-”

“Guarda.” Disse, lasciando andare il braccio dell’altro per indicare un foglio di carta attaccato alla bacheca. Poi, Keith capì che cosa stava guardando. Sul foglio c’erano due colonne, una con scritto “singolo” e l’altra con scritto “duo”. Lance stava indicando i loro nomi.

Keith ebbe a malapena il tempo di capirlo prima che Lance si girasse per guardarlo con la coda dell’occhio. Aveva gli occhi a mezz’asta e le labbra arricciate in un piccolo sorrisino, sicuro di sé. Praticamente trasudava sicurezza e, anche se non ribolliva più di felicità, quel sentimento era ancora lì. Si era placato in qualcosa di più pacato, più sincero, più genuino. Lo poteva vedere nelle rughette intorno agli occhi, nel modo in cui le sue iridi blu scintillavano, nella curva del suo sorriso e nel suo accennato rossore sulle guance.

“Ce l’abbiamo fatta.” Disse, con una voce stranamente bassa tra tutto quel chiacchiericcio e quelle urla entusiaste che li circondavano. Ma Keith lo sentì forte e chiaro. “Siamo una grande squadra.”

Con uno strano senso di distacco, Keith sentì più cose nello stesso momento. Il suo volto era in fiamme e il calore gli strisciava lungo il collo fino alle orecchie. Il petto era stretto in una morsa e sembrava che non riuscisse a prendere niente più di un tremulo respiro. Il cuore ebbe un fremito nel petto per poi iniziare a battere fin troppo forte per compensare. Uno strano brivido di shock gli percorse il corpo dal petto fino alle dita dei piedi.

E fu con quello strano senso di distacco che Keith comprese tre cose.

Uno: nessuna di quelle reazioni aveva a che fare con il fatto che erano passati alle regionali.

Due: Lance Mc-fottutissimo-Clain era assolutamente e indiscutibilmente stupendo.

Tre: lui, Keith Kogane, era decisamente e inevitabilmente fottuto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell'autrice:**
> 
> **Reference per i balli:**
> 
> Audizione di Hunk e Pidge: [Scream - Usher](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/153569855721)  
> Audizione di Shiro e Allura: [Let It Go - James Bay](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/152345782221/iwontdancenetwork-a-breakup-story-let-it)  
> Audizione di Lance e Keith: [Could - Elderbrook](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/153569886001)
> 
> (NB: queste sono semplicemente le canzoni e i balli che pensiamo possano aver fatto e a cui ci siamo ispirat*. Potete immaginarli ballare su qualunque canzone vi piaccia. È questo il bello delle Dance!AU.)
> 
> Allacciate le cinture, ragazzi. Questa fic diventerà molto più gay da qui in avanti B)
> 
> Piccolo reminder: le tag che controlliamo su Tumblr sono "fic: shut up and dance with me" e "fic: suadwm" se volete urlarci cose.
> 
> Aggiornamento: Hanno fatto una fanart dell'imbarazzante foto da teenager condivisa nella chat di gruppo! Ammirate i [Gemelli Emo](https://bastart13.tumblr.com/post/153659067570/part-1-of-a-series-of-embarrassing-teenage-photos)!


	7. Unsteady

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shiro annuì, sorridendo in quel suo modo amichevole, quello che rendeva così difficile dirgli di no. “Dato che siete partner da poco, ovviamente la strada non sarà tutta in discesa. Ma crediamo che abbiate davvero il potenziale per lavorare bene insieme e vogliamo aiutarvi.”
> 
> Lance spostò il peso e si sporse in avanti, tenendosi in equilibrio con le mani sul corrimano in modo da poterlo guardare per bene. Lo occhieggiò cauto. “Qual è la fregatura?”
> 
> Shiro sembrò divertito. Incrociò le mani al petto. “La fregatura è che potreste imparare qualcosa sul serio.” Inarcò un sopracciglio. “Pericoloso, lo so.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice** : Che sia ringraziata Sora, davvero. Non sapevo da che verso prendere questo capitolo, ma lei ne era entusiasta. Quindi mi ha pianificato tutto. Sia lodata questa nostra collaborazione. Non so cosa fare senza di lei.
> 
> Abbiamo creato una playlist per questa fic che potete trovare [qui](https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLjomRnyqkn5S2g9EoUt2ifdevEp_XqQx6) e abbiamo anche creato un post per l’occasione su[Tumblr](https://wittyy-name.tumblr.com/post/155744216031/wittyy-name-shut-up-and-dance-with-me). Ci abbiamo inserito canzoni che ci ricordavano questa AU, che ci davano la carica, che immaginiamo ballino i personaggi e da cui traiamo ispirazione. Riconoscerete un sacco di canzoni che appariranno in questa fic e molte altre. Spero che vi piaccia tanto quanto a noi!
> 
> Grazie a tutti per i vostri commenti! Li leggiamo e amiamo tutti <3

“Che ne dici di questa?” Gli domandò Keith, e ci fu una breve pausa prima che partisse la musica. Bastò che iniziasse la parte cantata perché Lance riconoscesse _The Other Side_.  
Lance emise un lamento incerto in fondo alla gola. “Non fraintendermi, amo il mio ragazzone Jason Derulo, ma è che… Non _lo_ sento, capisci?”  
Keith grugnì e mise in pausa. “ _Cosa_ non senti? È da una settimana che continui a ripetere la stessa cosa, ma non l’hai ancora _sentito_.” Brontolò, e Lance si ingobbì un po’ di più.  
Erano seduti schiena contro schiena sul pavimento della 4D ed entrambi guardavano il loro telefono. Non poteva dar torto a Keith per la sua frustrazione. Ci _stavano_ sotto da una settimana e non avevano ancora fatto progressi. Ovvio, non si erano trovati tutti i giorni dalle regionali perché avevano deciso di prendersi una pausa dall’allenamento giornaliero, ripartire d’accapo e rilassarsi un po’. Ma quello era il quarto giorno che si trovavano per un allenamento programmato di un’ora e, fino a quel momento, non avevano ballato affatto. Solo musica in continuazione e disappunto.  
Non pensava che Hunk e Pidge avessero così tanti problemi a decidersi su una canzone e, nonostante le difficoltà con cui lui e Keith avevano deciso un brano per le audizioni, non credeva che sarebbe stata _così_ dura. Era solo che ogni canzone che suggeriva Keith non se la _sentiva_ giusta e Keith bocciava sempre le sue idee. Avevano entrambi deciso che, dato che mancavano circa tre mesi alle regionali, avrebbero scelto una canzone completamente nuova coreografandola insieme.

Fino a quel momento, lavorare con Keith era stato terribile.

“Ma lo sai, _quella_ cosa!” Disse, alzando le mani al cielo, e gesticolò con fare vago.

“No, non lo so. Non ha alcun senso.”

Lance girò la testa per guardare lo specchio a muro, lanciando un’occhiataccia al riflesso di Keith. Keith inclinò la testa, incrociando il suo sguardo. “ _Quello_ , Keith. _Quello_!” Alzò un braccio e unì il pollice e l’indice insieme, scuotendo la mano. “Non _lo_ sento! Non lo sento _affatto_!”

Keith sbuffò col naso e riportò lo sguardo sul suo telefono. “Fai troppo il difficile.”

“Uh, ma certo, ovvio, ci credo che faccio il difficile! Andiamo alle _regionali_ , amico! È roba seria! Se andiamo bene potrebbero presentarsi tutta una _serie_ di occasioni per noi! Potrei finalmente far decollare la mia carriera da ballerino!”

“Andrai bene a prescindere dalla canzone che sceglieremo.” Borbottò, e la sua voce era piena di un ringhio frustrato, ma il complimento era talmente chiaro, così lampante e palese che Lance si ritrovò a fissare il riflesso di Keith con occhi sgranati.

“Uh… grazie?” Disse, perché non sapeva cos’altro fare. Keith di solito non si allargava a quel modo con i complimenti, l’aveva colto di sorpresa.

Keith alzò la testa di scatto, incontrando lo sguardo di Lance. Sembrò capire quello che aveva appena detto e i suoi occhi si allargarono di poco, premendo le labbra in una piccola smorfia. Se Lance assottigliava bene lo sguardo e ci _credeva_ davvero, poteva quasi vedere il rossore sulle sue guance. Ma Keith distolse lo sguardo, nascondendo il volto dietro a una cortina di capelli. “Già, quindi togliti quel palo dal culo e _scegli_ qualcosa.”

Eeee Keith era tronato alla normalità. Crisi evitata.

“Uh, devo forse ricordarti che sei colpevole tanto quanto me di bocciare le canzoni?”

“Non è vero.”

“Sì che lo è!”

“Non è vero!”

“Okay, allora che mi dici di questa?” Disse, e selezionò una canzone sul telefono, facendo partire l’inconfondibile ritmo di _Turn Me On_ di David Guetta e Nicki Minaj.

Per un momento, sembrò che Keith stesse ascoltando la canzone e per un momento Lance pensò che avessero trovato qualcosa, ma poi la canzone arrivò al ritornello e Keith scosse subito la testa.

“No.”

“ _Keeeeith_.”

“No.” Ripeté lui, e c’era un che di teso nella sua voce che Lance non riuscì a decifrare.

“Ugh, _visto_? Fai schifo tanto quanto me!”

“Come dici tu.” Borbottò.

“Okay, allora che ne dici di qualcosa di più vicino al tuo vecchio animo sensibile da emo?” Disse con un sorriso nella voce, premendo play, e partì l’inconfondibile intro di pianoforte di _Welcome To The Black Parade._ Ghignò sulle note della canzone, trattenendo a malapena le risate. Ma, con suo sommo orrore, Keith emise un suono pensieroso.

“Sai, ora che me lo dici…”

“Keith!” Boccheggiò Lance, strozzandosi sul suo nome e si sporse in avanti, voltandosi per guardarlo con occhi sgranati. Non riusciva a crederci – era troppo cliché – non era possibile – stava scherzando! – e poi era fin troppo lenta per i loro stili-  
Keith si voltò appena per guardarlo con un sopracciglio inarcato e l’ombra di un sorrisino sulle labbra. Diede un’occhiata all’espressione offesa di Lance e scoppiò a ridere. Quel suono fu così improvviso e, merda, si era dimenticato di quanto fosse bello il suono della sua risata. “Calmati, Lance, sto scherzando.” Disse, ghignando, e Lance distolse lo sguardo.  
“Oh certo, ovvio, _ora_ sai scherzare. Guardate Keith, gente! Stoic McMusone sa _scherzare_ adesso. Ma ci pensate?”

Alzò lo sguardo giusto in tempo per vederlo alzare gli occhi al cielo. Il suo ghigno era sparito, ma gli era rimasto sulle labbra un piccolo sorriso. E va bene, forse non avevano concluso un bel niente, ma ehi, almeno si stavano divertendo, no?

Lance, stranamente, lo percepiva sempre come… una vittoria quando riusciva a farlo sorridere. Forse perché quel ragazzo sembrava sempre così serioso e riservato. Ma quando riusciva a riscuoterlo… beh, lo faceva sentire bene. Gli era sempre piaciuto far ridere le persone. Non era poi così strano. Inoltre, seppur controvoglia, iniziava a vedere Keith come un amico. Un nuovo partner e amico-rivale, ma… pur sempre un amico. E a chi non piaceva far sorridere i propri amici?

Rimasero entrambi in silenzio per un momento, scrollando lo schermo dei telefoni, e Lance cercò di non pensare troppo a come non si sentiva più così a suo agio appoggiato com’era alla sua schiena. Poi gli cadde l’occhio sul titolo di una canzone e ghignò.

“Okay, okay, okay, ma che mi dici di…” La sua voce si affievolì e si girò per guardare Keith. Keith era già mezzo voltato verso di lui, con una gamba piegata e un gomito poggiato sopra. Lo guardava con un’espressione neutra e inarcò un sopracciglio, curioso. Lance mantenne gli occhi su di lui e premette play.

Non vide accendersi in lui la scintilla per aver riconosciuto il pezzo fino a quando non partì la parte cantata. Fu come se la sua espressione degenerasse lentamente da confusione neutra a uno strano misto di orrore, incredulità, divertimento e disappunto. Lance piegò la testa all’indietro e rise sulle note di _Daddy_ di Psy. “Dimmi che non fai sul serio, _ti prego_.” Disse, quando ritrovò la voce.

Lance riuscì a darsi un contegno e sventolò una mano verso di lui, ridacchiando. “Ma no, ma no, ovvio…” Abbassò lo sguardo sul telefono, fingendosi innocente. Dopo una pausa, rialzò lo sguardo occhieggiando Keith attraverso le ciglia e arricciò le labbra in un sorrisino, dondolando le sopracciglia. Con una voce più bassa di una o due ottave, disse: “O forse sì?”

Keith gli rivolse un’espressione piccata, arricciando labbra e naso. “Lance, no.”

Lance sospirò con fare teatrale e si lasciò cadere all’indietro, spalmandosi a terra e allargando braccia e gambe, calciando Keith nel mentre. “Attento! È la polizia del divertimento!” Si portò la mano a coppa vicino alla bocca, emettendo un verso a sirena.

Non andò avanti per molto perché Keith gli rifilò un calcio. “Piantala.”

Lance sbuffò e lasciò ricadere mollemente la mano. Ritornarono in silenzio; Keith scrollava il telefono e Lance fissava il soffitto. Scherzi a parte, era davvero _dura_. E nonostante il fatto che lui e Keith avevano, forse, circa, dei gusti musicali simili… non riusciva a decidersi. Voleva che quel ballo fosse perfetto. Degno di un dio. E… se avesse scelto un brano sbagliato? Se ci fossero canzoni migliori? Pensava che, sotto quella sua indifferenza e calma sconcertante, anche Keith sentiva quello stesso tipo di pressione.

“Sono sicuro che Pidge e Hunk hanno già una canzone.” Disse tanto per parlare, fissando ancora il soffitto. “O che perlomeno hanno ridotto la scelta a tipo… cinque brani.”

“Buon per loro.” Grugnì Keith.

“Anche Shiro e Allura avranno già scelto la loro canzone.”

“Probabilmente sì.”

“Se ci pensi, tre mesi non sono poi così tanto tempo.”

“Lance, dove vuoi andare a parare?”

“Il punto è che dobbiamo scegliere qualcosa se vogliamo iniziare a ballare.”

“Pensavo che fosse quello che stiamo facendo.”

“Beh, non funziona.”

“Ma non mi dire.”

“Il tuo sarcasmo non è costruttivo, Keith.”

“E i tuoi comenti sui nostri amici e sulla loro capacità di scegliere canzoni invece sì?”

“Okay, ignorerò il tuo continuo sarcasmo. Quello che _volevo dire_ è che, tipo… si vive una volta sola.”

“Che cosa mi dovrebbe significare, Lance?”

Lance si tirò su sui gomiti per guardarlo. Lo pungolò con la punta della scarpa. “Dovremmo provare a fare a modo mio. Saaaai…”

Keith si limitò a fissarlo per un momento. Lance poté vedere il momento in cui capì che cosa intendeva e la preoccupazione che gli saettava in corpo. “No.”

“Keeeeeith.” Lance lo pungolò con più forza, facendolo quasi cadere. Keith gli allontanò il piede.

“No.”

“Hai un’idea migliore?” Gli chiese Lance, facendo sporgere il labbro inferiore in un broncio, e sostenne lo sguardo di Keith con fare di sfida.

Keith fu il primo a tirarsi indietro. Sospirò, il volto fermo in un’espressione di sconfitta mal accettata. “E va bene.”

Lance lanciò un urlo di gioia e praticamente saltò in piedi, affannandosi verso il cavo aux. Collegò il telefono, lo mise in shuffle e prese il suo telecomando bluetooth dal borsone. Keith si era fatto indietro, seduto contro lo specchio con le braccia incrociate mollemente al petto, e lo osservava.

Lance si mise di fronte a lui nel mezzo della stanza con le mani sui fianchi e aggrottò la fronte. “Anche tu. Vieni qui.”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. “Uh, no?”

“Keith!”

“Questa è roba tua, amico.”

“Ma dobbiamo scegliere la _nostra_ canzone! Devi _sentirtela_ anche tu!” Keith sembrava ancora scettico. Lance si dipinse in volto un cipiglio di sfida e indicò il pavimento di fianco a lui. “Keith Kogane, porta il tuo culo qui.”

Sembrava che Keith stesse per rifiutare di nuovo, ma qualcosa in lui cedette e sospirò, scuotendo la testa e mettendosi in piedi. Arrancò fino a Lance, trascinando i piedi. Teneva ancora le mani incrociate al petto e sembrava più impacciato del solito. Lance gli rivolse quello che sperava essere un sorriso rassicurante e fece partire la musica.

Chiuse gli occhi, muovendo la testa, abituandosi al ritmo. Poi, iniziò a muoversi. Si lasciò trascinare abbastanza facilmente e cercò di concentrarsi sulla canzone e su cosa risvegliava in lui. Non pensava a come ballava. Ci prestava a malapena attenzione. Gli veniva naturale. Finché si muoveva poteva assegnare una sensazione alla canzone e capire se aveva o no _quella cosa_.

Gli ci vollero altre due canzoni e circa un minuto per scoprire che Keith non ballava affatto.

“Keith.” Disse Lance in tono accusatorio, fissandolo. Non smise di ballare però, ondeggiando i fianchi.

“Che c’è?” Era ancora fermo sul posto e sembrava che non si fosse mosso di un millimetro.

“Devi _ballare_ , amico!”

“No che non devo.”

“Come altro pensi di riuscire a _sentirla_?”  
“Non so neanche di _cosa_ tu stia parlando!”  
“Andiamo, amico, _muoviti_ e basta.” Lance mosse qualche passo verso di lui e gli poggiò le mani sulle spalle, cercando di farlo ballare. L’altro lo imitò, ma era riluttante e rigido e non fece altro che ondeggiare a malapena avanti e indietro. Aveva un’espressione corrucciata e infelice e del rossore sulle guance. Wow, nonostante fosse un ragazzo terribilmente sicuro di sé quando ballava, di certo non lo dimostrava in quel momento. Non sembrava neanche la stessa persona con cui aveva ballato una settimana prima. “Ora chi dei due ha un palo su per il culo, mh?”  
“Taci.” Keith gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, allontanandogli la mano con uno schiaffo. “È solo che… non faccio queste cose, va bene? Questo è il _tuo_ metodo, quindi devi essere _tu_ a farlo.”  
Il resto del loro allenamento fu produttivo quanto la parte iniziale. Lance trascorse quasi dieci minuti a cercare di convincere Keith a ballare, a _lasciarsi andare_ e _rilassarsi_ , ma lui fu inamovibile. Dopodiché, ballò da solo con fare offeso, saltando da una canzone all’altra e _cercando_ di ignorare Keith e il suo muso, seduto contro lo specchio che lo guardava. Lance _cercò_ di mostrargli che poteva essere divertente, ma il suo ritmo era stato interrotto e ballava più per principio che perché se la sentisse davvero.

Finirono col non scegliere una canzone. Di nuovo.

Non si parlarono mentre raccolsero le loro cose e uscirono dalla 4D. Non litigarono né scherzarono mentre arrancavano giù per le scale, facendo rimbombare ogni passo pesante. Non fecero a gara per scendere.

Shiro li aspettava al piano terra. Era appoggiato al muro di fianco alle scale, le caviglie incrociate, telefono in mano e protesi infilata in tasca. Keith si fermò alla fine delle scale e Lance qualche gradino più indietro. Shiro sollevò lo sguardo e sorrise quando li vide.

“Ehi, ragazzi.” Disse, mettendo via il telefono.

“Uh, ehi, Shiro.” Disse Lance, sollevando entrambe le sopracciglia. “Ci aspettavi?”

“Sì, a dirla tutta.” Disse raggiante, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo. Solo che non lo era. Lance non ricordava una singola volta in cui li aveva aspettati dopo allenamento.

“Oh, uh, che succede?” Chiese, perché Keith era rimasto in silenzio, osservando suo fratello con curiosità.

“Volevo solo chiedervi come procede. Sai, con i preparativi per le regionali.”

A quelle parole, Lance emise un lungo e rumoroso lamento e afferrò il corrimano appoggiandocisi di peso per potersi ciondolare. “Uno schifo!”

“Immagino che non abbiate ancora scelto una canzone, quindi.”

“Già.” Disse Keith, finalmente, e la sua voce suonava tanto irritata quanto il suo volto. “Lance dice che non sente un _qualcosa_ nelle canzoni che abbiamo ascoltato.”  
Lance poté quasi sentire l’altro fare le virgolette con le dita. “Perché non vanno bene!”  
“Come lo sai? Non ci hai dato neanche una possibilità!”

Lance voltò il capo per scoccare un’occhiataccia a Shiro. “Vedi con cosa devo avere a che fare?”

Shiro inclinò la testa e curvò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso di scusa e comprensione. “Temevo che sarebbe successo.”

“Che sarebbe successo _cosa_ , esattamente?” Gli domandò Keith, e Lance assottigliò lo sguardo.

L’uomo scrollò le spalle. “Non siete abituati a lavorare con un partner, figurarsi voi due insieme. Siete stati grandi alle audizioni, ma era chiaro che aveste, uh, dei problemi di sinergia?”

Quindi era ovvio, huh? Non era che fossero andati _male_. Era ovvio che fossero andati bene abbastanza da essere scelti per le regionali. Ma Lance non poteva negare del tutto che c’era una disconnessione evidente tra lui e Keith. Dubitava che qualcuno senza esperienza in fatto di ballo potesse notarla. Era sottile, qualcosa che solo chi era abituato a ballare e, soprattutto, a ballare in coppia poteva percepire. Come se non fossero sulla stessa lunghezza d’onda quando ballavano insieme. O meglio… erano nello stesso oceano, ma su due onde diverse, quindi anche se si trattava dello stesso mare le onde erano sempre un po’ sfasate.

Avevano imparato lo stesso ballo e si erano esibiti al meglio delle loro capacità, il che era senza dubbio il motivo per cui ce l’avevano fatta. Ma era chiaro che andavano ognuno per conto proprio. Fisicamente avevano ballato insieme, ma mentalmente no. Lance non pensava che importasse poi molto. Se l’erano cavata bene per aver avuto solo due settimane per prepararsi. Era orgoglioso del loro risultato. Ma sapeva che, se avessero avuto più tempo e sinergia, avrebbero potuto fare di meglio.

Era anche leggermente imbarazzato perché Shiro l’aveva notato.

Quando nessuno dei due gli rispose, Shiro riprese: “Allura e io ne abbiamo parlato-”

“Oh dio…” Borbottò Keith.

“E pensiamo che le nostre lezioni potrebbero aiutarvi.”

Lance inarcò un sopracciglio. “Lezioni?”

“Una di quelle vostre lezioni per sviluppare una sinergia di coppia?” Keith sembrava scettico e per niente felice.

Shiro annuì, sorridendo in quel suo modo amichevole che rendeva così difficile dirgli di no. “Dato che siete partner da poco, ovviamente la strada non sarà tutta in discesa. Ma crediamo che abbiate davvero il potenziale per lavorare bene insieme e vogliamo aiutarvi.”

Lance spostò il peso e si sporse in avanti, tenendosi in equilibrio con le mani sul corrimano in modo da poterlo guardare per bene. Lo occhieggiò cauto. “Qual è la fregatura?”

Shiro sembrò divertito. Incrociò le mani al petto. “La fregatura è che potreste imparare qualcosa sul serio.” Inarcò un sopracciglio. “Pericoloso, lo so.”

Lance sbuffò col naso e lanciò uno sguardo a Keith, borbottando sottovoce. “Ora capisco da chi hai preso il sarcasmo.” Credette di aver visto un fremito sulle labbra del ragazzo.

“Quindi cosa ne dite? Questo mercoledì? Tre ore di allenamento con me e Allura?”

Keith emise un lamento e Lance si sentì affine a quel sentimento. Però era palese che non stavano andando da nessuna parte a quel modo e voleva _davvero_ tanto fare del suo meglio alle regionali. Avrebbe accettato tutto l’aiuto possibile. Certo, aveva un suo orgoglio. Era diviso tra il rifiutare dichiarando che avevano tutto sotto controllo e l’accettare il suo aiuto. Guardò Keith e vide che lui lo stava già fissando. Si scambiarono un cipiglio immusonito a labbra strette. Poteva vedere la sua lotta interiore riflessa negli occhi di Keith.

Poi, Keith gli fece un cenno quasi impercettibile e Lance sospirò.

Si ritrovò a dire: “Certo, perché no?”

Non poteva andare così male, giusto?

* * *

La sala 2A era molto simile alle altre stanze della scuola: pavimenti in lucido parquet, specchio a parete, impianto stereo, solo che era quasi il doppio di quella in cui si allenava Keith al quarto piano. Shiro e Allura _avevano_ bisogno di molto spazio per ballare, ma Keith non riusciva a immaginarsi una coreografia per cui avrebbero avuto bisogno di _così_ tanto spazio. Ma immaginò che fosse uno dei vantaggi di essere tecnicamente la proprietaria della scuola. Potevano avere qualunque stanza volessero.

Era arrivato prima di Lance. Pioveva quella mattina, quindi aveva optato per scroccare un passaggio a Shiro invece di andare in moto. Sfortunatamente, Shiro e Allura avevano programmato un allenamento di un’ora prima della lezione per lui e Lance. Quindi si era ritrovato seduto con la schiena contro lo specchio, cuffiette nelle orecchie, la sua playlist rilassante sparata nelle orecchie e il telefono in mano, giochicchiando.

Prestava attenzione solo per metà a quello che stavano facendo Shiro e Allura. Avevano iniziato con degli esercizi e poi erano passati a delle vecchie coreografie. Non avevano fatto niente che Keith non avesse già visto un centinaio di volte. Erano comunque impressionanti, ma aveva altro per la mente.

Tipo Lance.

Sperava con tutto il cuore che non fosse così. Eppure eccolo lì. In tutta la gloria della sua pelle abbronzata, dei suoi occhi blu e di quel suo sorriso da tonto. Radicato alla base dei suoi pensieri. Sempre lì ad aspettarlo con quel sorrisino che lo mandava in bestia e il suo orgoglio da sbruffone quando lasciava vagare liberi i suoi pensieri. Lo odiava e voleva… sradicarlo e lanciarlo insieme ai suoi amici nella pila dei rifiuti della sua discarica mentale. Ma no. Proprio come nella realtà, Lance era una testarda e costante spina nel suo metaforico fianco.

Non era una rarità che trovasse qualcuno attraente. Gli erano piaciute un sacco di persone nei 22 anni della sua esistenza. Era solo che… non si era mai sentito attratto da un amico dalle superiori e si era dimenticato di quanto facesse schifo. Soprattutto perché si trattava di Lance e Lance la maggior parte delle volte era solo… irritante. Era una tale cacofonia di tratti positivi e negativi che Keith si ritrovava quasi sempre con un costante mal di testa.  
Certo, era abbastanza sicuro che la sua fosse un’attrazione solo fisica. Non era possibile che ci fosse qualcosa di più. Non era possibile che avrebbe _permesso_ che la cosa diventasse più seria. Quella strada avrebbe portato solo a complicazioni con il suo nuovo gruppo di amici e tutta quella storia delle regionali, ed era una strada che non era disposto a percorrere.  
Solo che… era sorprendente quanto si notasse la differenza tra trovare qualcuno attraente e ammettere a se stessi che si trovava quella persona attraente. Quella differenza si riduceva alla consapevolezza di sé. E la sua consapevolezza si faceva sentire fin troppo. Per un solo stupido momento, aveva pensato di darle retta, così da poter andare oltre. Non si era mai sbagliato così tanto. Si era incagliato su quel _pensiero_ , continuamente _cosciente_ di quando Lance gli era vicino, di quando sorrideva, di quando faceva un fottuto occhiolino. Voleva smetterla. Voleva tornare a quando erano solo amici. O perlomeno a quell’imbarazzante inizio di amicizia. Prima di tutti quei… pensieri _extra_ che gli svolazzavano per la mente.

Non li voleva, non gli servivano e, in tutta onestà, lo infastidivano.

Gli facevano avere ripensamenti. Gli facevano notare cose che desiderava non aver notato. Lo rendevano fin troppo cosciente del fatto che Lance era nei dintorni. Lo rendevano cosciente delle sue stesse reazioni e, di conseguenza, imbarazzato da quelle reazioni, il che rendeva solo tutto peggio. E il tutto si riduceva a rendere imprevedibile e imbarazzante ogni interazione che aveva con il suo gruppo di amici. Era il suo inferno personale.

Ma le cotte svanivano, giusto? Anche quella se ne sarebbe andata.

… Non che potesse essere qualificata come cotta. Era solo attrazione. Era tipo… solo lo stadio che precedeva una cotta. E che fosse _dannato_ se l’avesse lasciato diventare qualcosa di più. Col cazzo.  
Quindi, Keith lasciò che la musica lo avvolgesse e si costrinse a rilassarsi, dicendosi che le lezioni con Shiro e Allura sarebbero andate _bene_. Avrebbero solo imparato come ballare meglio insieme. Un sacco di gente si era allenata con loro e ne era uscita migliorata.  
Sarebbe andato tutto _bene_.

Eppure, per quante volte se lo fosse ripetuto, non riuscì a impedire che gli si incastrasse leggermente il respiro in gola quando si aprì la porta né che gli balzasse il cuore quando entrò Lance.

Shiro e Allura non smisero di ballare ma, quando alzò lo sguardo, vide che avevano notato il suo ingresso.

Lance si fermò sulla porta e li guardò prima di richiuderla piano alle sue spalle per poi costeggiare lo specchio a muro e sedersi di fianco a Keith. Lasciò cadere il borsone a terra e allungò un dito per picchiettare contro la cuffietta dell’altro. Keith fermò la musica, riluttante, e si tolse le cuffiette lasciandole ciondolare attorno al collo, girandosi a metà per scoccargli un’occhiataccia.

Sorrideva, e gli aveva rivolto un normalissimo sorriso di saluto, ma lo stomaco di Keith reagì in un modo di cui non andò molto fiero. “Scusa, sono in ritardo.”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. “Davvero?”

Lance sembrò leggermente sorpreso. “Uh, sì, di dieci minuti. Dovevo aspettare che mia madre tornasse a casa dal negozio. Non potevo lasciare i bambini da soli, sai com’è.”

“In tutta onestà, non mi ero accorto che eri in ritardo.”

Lance sbuffò col naso. “Gee, grazie, amico.”

Keith scrollò le spalle e indicò la coppia mentre Shiro prendeva Allura per i fianchi, sollevandola e facendole fare una giravolta e poi si piegò in avanti. Lei rotolò sulla sua schiena e atterrò sulle punte, prima un piede e poi l’altro, con tutta la grazia e l’equilibrio di una ballerina di danza classica. Non sapeva se avesse fatto o meno balletto in passato, ma non ne sarebbe stato poi così sorpreso. “È che hanno sempre ballato, quindi non me ne sono accorto.”

Lance li osservò incuriosito e Keith fu grato di essere riuscito a deviare la sua attenzione. “Nuova routine?”

Keith scosse la testa. “Vecchie routine. Vecchie di anni, tipo. Non so neanche come facciano a ricordarsele così bene.”

Lance sbuffò col naso, dandogli un colpetto con la spalla. “Come se anche tu non ti ricordassi tutte le tue coreografie.”

Keith sentì le labbra curvarsi in un piccolo sorriso. “Onesto.”

“Quindi hai mai seguito… una di queste lezioni?”

“No.”

“Quindi non sai cosa aspettarti.”

“Non proprio.”

“Ma dovrebbero aiutarci a migliorare come partner?”

“In teoria? Shiro si vanta sempre dei suoi studenti quindi immagino che funzioni.”

“Beh, i prossimi di cui si vanterà saremo noi perché saremo dei _fenomeni_ in queste lezioni. Fase uno, qualunque cosa sia questa. Fase due, scegliere una canzone. Fase tre, regionali!”  
Keith emise una risata nasale e in quel momento sentì che la tensione che aveva in corpo si era sciolta.  
Gli era familiare. Quello era semplicemente Lance. Non c’era niente di più sotto. Pensò che molte delle sue incertezze e del suo nervosismo derivavano dall’anticipazione di vederlo. Di non sapere come avrebbe reagito alla sua vista. Ma una volta lì, non c’era stato alcun problema. Si trattava solo di Lance. Niente di speciale, niente di inaspettato. Proprio come con le sue esibizioni. Ci pensava troppo, ma quando arrivava il momento, tutto andava per il meglio.

Sarebbe andato tutto bene.

La canzone finì e anche la coreografia di Shiro e Allura, che si guardavano negli occhi con così tante emozioni represse che Keith non credeva fosse solo per far scena. Per un singolo secondo, si sentì come di troppo in un momento privato, ma quell’attimo svanì quando Lance applaudì con fervore, fischiando ed esultando così tanto da farli ridere mentre si allontanavano l’uno dall’altra.

“Ci hai graziato con la tua presenza, Lance.” Disse Allura, anche se in modo scherzoso e per niente maleducato.

Lui scrollò le spalle. “Roba di famiglia. Sai com’è.”

“Beh, quello che conta è che ora tu sia qui e che possiamo iniziare.” Disse Shiro, dirigendosi verso il suo telefono collegato all’impianto stereo. Mise in pausa la playlist per non far partire la canzone successiva e prese una lunga sorsata da una bottiglia d’acqua per poi lanciarla ad Allura.

“Evvai! Via con la festa!” Lance saltò praticamente in piedi, avvicinandosi al centro della sala. Keith ci mise di più e si prese il suo tempo per mettere via il telefono e le cuffiette nello zaino prima di alzarsi in piedi, riluttante, e raggiungere Lance vicino ad Allura.

Lei sorrise ad entrambi. “Il tuo entusiasmo è molto gradito, Lance.”

“Già, Keith, dov’è il tuo di entusiasmo?” Gli domandò Shiro, sistemandosi di fianco a lui e dandogli un colpetto con la spalla.

Keith incrociò le braccia al petto e rispose, impassibile: “Devo averlo lasciato nell’altro zaino.”

Lance ridacchiò e Shiro tentò di nascondere un sorriso. “Andiamo, puoi fare di meglio. È la prima lezione che fai con il tuo fratellone dopo anni.”

Keith gli scoccò un’occhiata e sollevò un dito, ruotandolo in un piccolo cerchio, e disse con voce monotona: “Yay.”

Shiro alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma il suo sorriso non scomparve. Sembrava che Lance si stesse sforzando per trattenersi, ma Allura riportò la loro attenzione su di lei, schiarendosi la voce. “Dunque, Keith, Lance, sapete perché siete qui?”

“Uh, per imparare a diventare dei partner migliori?” Disse Lance, come se si aspettasse che la sua fosse una domanda trabocchetto e non fosse molto sicuro della sua risposta.

Allura annuì, tenendo una mano sul fianco, e li indicò con la bottiglia. “Esatto. Ora, non fraintendetemi, presi singolarmente siete dei ballerini pazzeschi ed è normale che foste un po’ grezzi alle audizioni. Ve la siete cavata bene, ma è palese che vi manchi un certo livello base di sinergia con il partner di cui si ha bisogno per fare un bello spettacolo. Era come…” Mosse la bottiglia e portò lo sguardo al soffitto, cercando di trovare le parole giuste.

“Era come se steste ballando la stessa coreografia l’uno vicino all’altro invece che _con_ l’altro.” Le venne in aiuto Shiro.

Allura schioccò le dita, indicandolo. “Sì, quello. Proprio così.” Gli rivolse un breve ma abbagliante sorriso per poi distogliere lo sguardo e a Keith non sfuggì il modo in cui le guance di suo fratello si colorarono di una sfumatura più scura o il timido sorriso che si allargò sul suo volto. “Quindi lo scopo di queste lezioni è di aiutarvi a sviluppare la vostra relazione in qualità di partner e, si spera, di costruire della sinergia tra voi. Avete già delle basi molto buone e crediamo che con un po’ di aiuto potreste andare molto lontano.”

Sembrava che Lance si stesse crogiolando in quei complimenti, ma Keith sentì comunque un frammento di apprensione conficcarglisi nello stomaco.

“Hai detto… lezioni? Al plurale?” Le chiese, sospettoso.

Fu Shiro a rispondere con un grande sorriso stampato sul volto. “Già, vorremo farvene una a settimana per un mese.”

“Le altre saranno più brevi di questa.” Aggiunse Allura. “Ma pensiamo che un lavoro costante possa migliorare di molto il vostro apprendimento.”

“È un aspetto che si trascura spesso nella danza, ma è molto importante. Soprattutto in coppia, quando si è soli con l’altra persona e non ci si può nascondere in un gruppo.”

“Ed è particolarmente importante nel vostro caso, dato che vi siete conosciuti a malapena un paio di settimane fa.”

Keith non si rese conto del cambiamento nella sua espressione facciale se non quando Lance gli diede un buffetto scherzoso. “Calmati, musone.” Disse, rivolgendogli un ghigno sicuro di sé. “Ci farà bene.” Si girò, dando la schiena ad Allura. “Sono disposto a fare qualunque cosa che ci possa aiutare a fare il botto alle regionali.”

Lei sembrava deliziata. “È questo lo spirito, Lance!” Poi, qualcosa nella sua espressione cambiò. Fu un cambiamento sottile e Keith si convinse che l’unico motivo per cui se n’era accorto era perché era da troppo tempo che si vedeva rivolgere quello sguardo. Lei abbassò leggermente il mento, assottigliò appena lo sguardo, una scintilla nel fondo delle sue iridi, e le labbra appena accennate in un sorriso. “Inizieremo la lezione di oggi con esercizi sulla fiducia.”

Keith si fece teso e con la coda dell’occhio vide che anche Lance si era irrigidito. “Uh, esercizi sulla fiducia?” Disse Lance, dando voce all’apprensione di Keith. “Non siamo qui per imparare a ballare?”

Il sorriso abbagliante da 1000 watt di Allura non ebbe neanche un tremito. Anzi, si fece leggermente più subdolo e lei inclinò appena la testa di lato. “Sapete già ballare. Siete qui per imparare a ballare insieme, il che richiede un livello di fiducia che nessuno di voi possiede ancora.”  
Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo, spostando il peso all’indietro, e incrociò le braccia al petto. “Pfff, io e Keith ci fidiamo _ciecamente_ l’uno dell’altro quando si tratta di ballare. Non abbiamo bisogno di esercizi sulla fiducia. Giusto, Keith?”

“Già.” Concordò lui, cercando di sembrare austero. Ma conosceva quello sguardo e Allura non avrebbe mollato la presa.

“Quindi mi stai dicendo che, se te lo chiedessi, saresti pronto a tuffarti subito a pesce tra le braccia di Keith. SENZA esitare. Senza fare domande. E ti fideresti del fatto che ti prenderebbe?” Gli domandò Shiro con un sopracciglio inarcato.

Lance voltò la testa per guardare Keith, e Keith ricambiò il suo sguardo. Fece del suo meglio per comunicare con lui in silenzio, supplicandolo di dargli ragione e basta sul fatto che si fidasse di lui. Forse, se fossero riusciti a convincerli, non avrebbero dovuto fare quegli esercizi.

Ma Lance lo guardava interrogativo, le labbra strette e gli occhi assottigliati, e Keith sapeva che era una battaglia persa. “Giàààà.” Disse Lance lentamente, voltandosi verso Allura, ma mantenne lo sguardo su Keith un secondo di più, sollevando il mento, e lo guardò cauto. “Quindi… a proposito di quegli esercizi sulla fiducia…”

Allura rise. “Sono felice che la vediamo allo stesso modo.”

Keith gemette. “Ti prego, non dirmi che faremo la cadu-”

“Per prima cosa, faremo le cadute della fiducia.” Disse Allura, parlandogli sopra, e batté forte le mani. “Dubito che abbiate bisogno di una dimostrazione, ma non si sa mai.” E si lasciò cadere. Si inclinò all’indietro, tenendo le gambe dritte, e si dondolò sui talloni per poi lasciarsi cadere all’improvviso.

Keith non era sicuro di aver visto Shiro muoversi, ma lui fu subito lì, prendendola da sotto le braccia e rimettendola in piedi.

Lei raddrizzò la schiena, posando le mani sui fianchi. “Così. Forza.” Disse, sventolando le mani verso di loro. “Lance, tu sei il primo. Keith, assicurati di prenderlo.” Quando nessuno dei due si mosse, occhieggiando l’altro con fare cauto, Allura fece loro un segno e fece un passo in avanti, mettendoli a forza in posizione trascinandoli con una presa ferrea. Mise Lance a un paio di passi di distanza con la schiena rivolta verso Keith. Lance cercò di voltarsi per guardarlo, ma Allura lo fece girare di nuovo per poi allontanarsi. “Ora, su.”

Keith sospirò e rivolse la sua attenzione a Lance, tendendo le braccia verso di lui. Fece forza sulle gambe per prepararsi a sostenere il peso dell’altro e aspettò… e aspettò… e-

“Sei pronto?” Lance sbirciò da dietro la spalla.

“Sì, Lance. Muoviti a cadere.” Disse, sollevando le braccia un po’ di più per fargli vedere quanto fosse pronto.

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Giusto, sì, va bene.” Si voltò di nuovo. Teneva le braccia lungo i fianchi e Keith vide che batteva nervosamente le dita le une contro le altre, picchiettando sulle gambe. “Vado. Cado. Proprio adesso. Sto cadendo. Sto per… piegarmi all’indietro.”

“Quando vuoi, Lance.” Disse Allura, e Keith capì che cercava di essere paziente anche se percepì una punta di esasperazione.

“La fiducia non viene a comando, Allura!” Sbottò Lance, la sua voce leggermente più acuta di poco prima.

Keith vide Shiro posare una mano sulla spalla di Allura. “Ha ragione. Lascia che lo facciano coi loro tempi.” Disse piano, più a lei che a loro. Si scambiarono uno sguardo tenero e Keith si sentì di nuovo di troppo. Si girò verso Lance.

“Lance. Sono pronto. Lasciati andare e basta.” Voleva solo farla finita. Non voleva pensare più del necessario a Lance tra le sue braccia.

“Okay, okay, non mettermi fretta.” Brontolò Lance. E, dopo un altro paio di secondi in cui dondolò il peso da un lato all’altro, iniziò a inclinarsi all’indietro. Allargò le braccia, spostando il peso sui talloni. Iniziò a cadere e… riprese l’equilibrio, incespicando all’indietro di un passo e dondolando le braccia per poi sbirciare da dietro la spalla guardandolo con fare accusatorio, come se fosse stato _Keith_ a sbagliare. “Sei _sicuro_ di essere pronto? Perché non mi sembra che tu lo sia davvero-”

“Lance, porca troia!” Shiro si schiarì la voce, ma Keith lo ignorò. “Stai zitto e fidati di me!”

“D’accordo, _va bene_! Yeesh, non c’è bisogno di urlare…” Borbottò a voce sempre più bassa, ma si rimise di nuovo in posizione.

Dopo un’attesa decisamente breve, Lance si sporse all’indietro e si lasciò cadere sul serio. Se doveva essere onesto, Keith si aspettava che si sarebbe rimesso di nuovo in piedi. Ma si lasciò cadere completamente e Keith incespicò per mantenere l’equilibrio quando Lance gli cadde tra le braccia a peso morto. Dovette fare un passo indietro per rimanere in piedi quando lo colpì sul petto e irrigidì le braccia per prenderlo da sotto le ascelle. Digrignò i denti e lo rimise in piedi, ignorando il verso di sorpresa di Lance.

Per un secondo, un misero secondo di distrazione, Keith fu stupito dal calore di Lance, dalla sensazione della sua schiena contro il petto, dal profumo del suo shampoo, intenso e piacevole. Poi lo spinse in avanti, rimettendolo in piedi, interrompendo così quel contatto.

“Mi hai quasi fatto cadere!” Disse Lance, girandosi per guardarlo, tenendo le labbra storte in una smorfia accusatoria.

Keith incrociò le braccia al petto. “Ma non l’ho fatto.”

“Ma per poco! Stavi cadendo!”

Lui scrollò le spalle. “Pesavi più di quanto pensassi.”

Lance boccheggiò con fare teatrale, portandosi una mano al petto. Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo.

“Okay, andava bene. Un po’ incerta, ma andava bene. Ora fate cambio. Keith, tu cadi, e Lance tu lo devi prendere.” Allura fece una pausa, fissando Lance con fare severo. “E per favore, non farlo cadere.”

“Non lo farei mai!” Lei si limitò a guardarlo. Lance sospirò rumorosamente e si girò verso Keith. Allungò le braccia, la mascella stretta per la determinazione. “Andiamo, Keith.”

Keith gli diede le spalle, prontissimo a cadere, ma esitò. E va bene… doveva ammettere che sul momento era più difficile di quanto avesse immaginato. Non era che non si fidasse di Lance, era che non riusciva a lasciarsi cadere così alla cieca. Nessuno ci riusciva. Era contro la natura umana. Il che poteva essere un motivo sul perché fosse utile negli esercizi sulla fiducia, ma in quel momento Keith lo usò come scusa per la sua esitazione. Non aveva niente a che fare con il pensiero di Lance che lo sorreggeva, saettato nella sua mente per poi dissolversi.

Comunque, era deciso a far vedere a Shiro e Allura che aveva ragione e a non aspettare né tentennare così a lungo come aveva fatto Lance.

“Che succede, Joe Jonas? Non è così facile quando tocca a te, non è-”

Si interruppe di colpo con un gridolino quando Keith si lasciò cadere. Non era sicuro che Lance fosse pronto. A dirla tutta, era certo che non lo fosse. Ma a quel punto non gli importava. Forse se avesse sbattuto abbastanza forte contro il pavimento sarebbe svenuto e non avrebbe più dovuto aver a che fare con quella situazione.

Sfortunatamente, non cadde a terra. Colpì Lance dritto nel petto… e il suo slancio li trascinò entrambi. Lance gli avvolse le braccia intorno e lanciò un grido acuto, piegandosi in avanti, mentre cadevano entrambi. Lo prese il panico e dimenò le braccia, ma invano. Gli si mozzò il fiato quando atterrò sopra Lance e sentì l’altro gemere in risposta.

“Non ero pronto.” Si lamentò Lance sotto di lui, mollando la presa e lasciando cadere mollemente le braccia lungo il corpo.

Keith, che si era irrigidito nella caduta, si rilassò, lasciando che il suo corpo si afflosciasse sopra quello dell’altro, e ciondolò la testa, appoggiandola sulla spalla di Lance. “Dovevi essere pronto, idiota. È questo il punto dell’esercizio.”

“Sei tu l’idiota, ti sei lasciato cadere quando non ero palesemente pronto!”

“Mi hai detto tu di andare!”

Poi arrivò Shiro, che gli tese una mano per rialzarsi. Keith la prese. “Okay, non è colpa di nessuno.” Disse, abbassandosi per aiutare Lance. “Ma potete prendere questo esercizio sul serio per favore?”

“Lo _stavo_ prendendo sul serio.” Brontolò Keith.

“Già, anch’io!”

“Allora fatelo di nuovo.” Disse Allura, avvicinandosi al telefono di Shiro. Selezionò una playlist rilassante che Keith riconobbe come la _sua_ non appena iniziò la musica. Abbassò il volume in modo che fosse solo un rumore di sottofondo. “Lance, tocca di nuovo a te.”

“Ma-!”

“Lance.” Il tono di Shiro non lasciava spazio a proteste.

Lance lanciò un’occhiataccia a Keith. “Farai meglio a non lasciarmi cadere.”

“Come hai fatto tu?”

“Ho attutito la caduta col mio corpo! Deve pur valere qualcosa!”

Keith fece un verso pensieroso. “Ci penserò.”

“Keith! Amico!”

Keith gli rivolse un sorrisino e allungò le braccia. “Fidati di me e lasciati cadere, dai. Ti prendo.”

Lance gli scoccò una lunga occhiata, ma si voltò comunque. Prese un respiro profondo, come un uomo che si rassegna al proprio destino, e si lasciò cadere. Keith lo afferrò e quella volta era pronto, quindi non incespicò.

Lance gli colpì il petto con un piccolo _oomph_ e aprì gli occhi dopo poco. Si guardò intorno e poi inclinò la testa all’indietro. I suoi capelli carezzarono le clavicole di Keith, e il ragazzo avrebbe voluto non notare quel particolare. “Huh, mi hai preso.”

Keith mantenne il suo sorrisino. “Te l’avevo detto.”

“Non mentirò, pensavo che mi avresti lasciato cadere.”

“Non sono uno stronzo, Lance.”

Ma poi piegò le gambe velocemente, abbassandosi di qualche centimetro. Lance cadde con lui. Non di molto e si fermò molto prima di cadere davvero, ma Lance urlò comunque e si dimenò un poco prima di atterrare nuovamente tra le braccia di Keith. Keith non riuscì a trattenere la risata che gli scoppiettava in gola. Poteva sentire anche Shiro e Allura che ridacchiavano lì di fianco, nascondendo il sorriso dietro la mano.

“Non è divertente!” Sbottò Lance. Aveva le orecchie rosse.

“È stato molto divertente.”

“Sì sì…” Brontolò, e anche se Keith non riusciva a vedere il suo volto era sicuro che fosse imbronciato. Lance rimase appeso tra le sue braccia per un momento, le braccia molli sopra a quelle rigide e tese di Keith che lo trattenevano, con la schiena contro il petto dell’altro. Fece una strana flessione e strinse le ascelle attorno alle braccia di Keith. Keith stava per chiedergli cosa stesse facendo quando Lance si decise a parlare: “Accidenti, Keith. Fai davvero sollevamento pesi, huh?”

Per poco non lo lasciò cadere lì e subito. Ma lo spinse bruscamente in piedi.

Allura applaudì. “Molto bene! Ora Keith, proviamo di nuovo. Lance-”

“Non lo farò cadere questa volta!”

“Bene.”

Keith fu grato di poter dare le spalle a Lance con quella scusa. Si sentiva il collo un po’ troppo caldo. Non riuscì a trattenersi dal chiedergli: “Pronto?” Ma più per stuzzicarlo che per altro.

Lance emise un verso di assenso e, poco prima di lasciarsi andare, Keith lo sentì cantare tra sé e sé: “ _He’s going down, I’m yelling timbeeeer!_ ”

Lance lo prese e non indietreggiò di un centimetro. Era una presenza sorprendentemente sicura alle sue spalle e Keith cercò di non pensarci troppo. Soprattutto quando Lance ridacchiò in modo gutturale, un suono così vicino alle sue orecchie, e il suo petto venne scosso dalle risa.

“Aww, cadi ai miei piedi.” Chiocciò Lance scherzoso, e Keith emise un lamento, schiaffandosi una mano in faccia.

“Fammi un favore, lasciami cadere e sbattere la testa.”

“Non si può, amico. Abbiamo del lavoro da fare.”

Allura gli fece ripetere l’esercizio per un po’ e ogni volta gli veniva più facile. Una volta capito che l’altro era forte abbastanza da prenderlo e una volta stretto un silenzioso accordo sul seguire le istruzioni di Allura per il loro stesso bene, prendersi al volo e lasciarsi cadere divenne più semplice. Eseguivano l’esercizio sempre più veloci e non ci volle molto prima che Lance si annoiasse.

Quando venne il suo turno, non perse tempo e finse di svenire con fare teatrale, portandosi una mano alla fronte nel mentre. Quando venne il turno di Keith, Lance fece un’altra battuta sul fatto che cadeva ai suoi piedi. Keith guardò Shiro dritto negli occhi e disse: “Uccidimi.”

Shiro lo accontentò e sollevò una mano a mo’ di pistola, puntandolo. “Blam.” Disse, sorridendo con fare scherzoso. Keith ignorò l’orribile tentativo di suo fratello di imitare il suono di uno sparo e si portò una mano al petto, lasciandosi cadere come se fosse stato colpito. Lance lo prese e rise, rischiando quasi di farlo cadere. A Keith non importò. Nascose il suo sorriso.

Alla fin fine, le cadute della fiducia non erano poi così male. Sfortunatamente, proprio quando iniziava a credere che sarebbe andato tutto bene, Allura li destabilizzò con l’esercizio successivo.

“ _Dobbiamo_ proprio?” Si lamentò Lance, incassando le spalle e lasciando ciondolare la testa di lato.

“Sì.” Disse lei con fermezza, le braccia incrociate al petto. “Il contatto visivo è una parte molto importante per costruire la vostra sinergia. Come potete ballare con qualcuno e trasmettere senso d’unione se non vi guardate nemmeno?”

“Non ho problemi a guardare Keith. È la parte sul fissare che è un po’… _strana_.”

Keith non se la prese. Era completamente d’accordo.

Erano entrambi seduti per terra con le braccia incrociate al petto e continuavano a non guardarsi testardamente.

“Vi assicuro che non è così strano come pensate.” La sua voce si addolcì in qualcosa di più solidale. “Potrà anche sembrarvi strano adesso, ma se ce la fate vi verrà più semplice guardarvi negli occhi mentre ballate. Shiro mi guarda per coreografie intere senza sentirsi strano.”

“C’è un motivo.” Borbottò Keith tra sé e Lance ridacchiò.

Allura sospirò. “Fatelo e basta. Un minuto. È tutto quello che vi chiedo.”

“Ma-”

“Niente ma.” Fece un passo in avanti, poggiando le mani sulle loro teste. Con un movimento deciso li costrinse a guardarsi. “Shiro, potresti cronometrarli?”

“Certo. Cominciate pure, ragazzi.”

Allura tolse le mani e si fece da parte e Keith si sentì subito molto più solo e molto più vulnerabile. Fissò Lance e Lance lo fissò di rimando. Teneva le labbra strette in una smorfia che sembrava quasi un broncio. Keith fece del suo meglio per costringersi a fare un’espressione neutra. Non era sicuro di esserci riuscito. Il silenzio che era calato nella stanza era assordante anche se c’era la musica diffusa dagli altoparlanti. Lance si picchiettava le braccia con le dita, pizzicando la maglietta. Keith iniziò a contare i secondi perché non sapeva cos’altro fare. Ogni secondo passava lento in un modo agonizzante. E per tutto il tempo, si perse in un mare blu scuro con riflessi grigi e sfumature più chiare che turbinavano in tempesta-

Lance assottigliò appena lo sguardo. “Scommetto che posso stare più a lungo di te senza sbattere gli occhi.”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. “Vuoi che la nostra gara di sguardi diventi… una battaglia di sguardi?”

Lance inclinò la testa di lato, le labbra piegate in un sorrisino. “Sì.”

Keith si iscurì. “Andata.”

“Okay, a partire da… _adesso_!”

Improvvisamente, fissarlo gli venne più facile. Perché non riusciva a trattenersi. Gli era stata lanciata una sfida e Keith non era un tipo che si tirava indietro facilmente. Che fossero ringraziati Lance e la sua tendenza a trasformare tutto in una sfida. Smise di contare per guardarlo male, concentrandosi sul non sbattere le palpebre. Sentiva la palpebra in preda agli spasmi, ma resistette a quell’impulso. Lance arricciò il naso nel tentativo di fare lo stesso.

La situazione probabilmente gli era sfuggita di mano perché all’improvviso Shiro disse: “Tempo!”

Lo riscosse così tanto che sbatté le palpebre. Lance le chiuse un secondo più tardi, il volto luminoso, e raddrizzò la schiena sollevando un pugno verso l’alto. “Ho vinto!”

“Lance, non era una gara.” Shiro sembrava più stanco che autoritario. “Dovrebbe aiutarvi ad avvicinarvi e a farvi sentire più a vostro agio con l’altro.”

“Beh, io mi sento più a mio agio quando faccio il culo a Keith.”

Keith fece un verso di scherno. “Hai vinto solo perché Shiro mi ha distratto.”

“Non tirarmi in mezzo.” Borbottò Shiro con un breve lamento a mo’ di supplica.

“Fortunatamente per te, puoi chiedergli la rivincita.” Disse Allura, e tutti e tre si girarono a guardarla. Shiro le rivolse uno sguardo incuriosito, sollevando le sopracciglia. Lei ricambiò il suo sguardo e scrollò le spalle, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso. “Potranno anche averla resa una gara senza motivo, ma almeno hanno fatto l’esercizio. Perché non sfruttare la cosa?”

Shiro scrollò le spalle, ricambiando il sorriso. “Mi sembra giusto.”

“Aspettate, quindi dobbiamo farlo di nuovo?” Domandò Lance, suonando un po’ costernato. Keith non si offese minimamente. Non ne era felice neanche lui.

“Già.” Sorrise Allura raggiante.

“Avevi detto che sarebbe durato solo un minuto!”

“La prima volta, sì. Ora invece dovete farlo per due.”

“Che cosa?”

Sia lei che Shiro erano appoggiati alla sbarra che costeggiava lo specchio a muro. Entrambi con le braccia mollemente incrociate al petto. Nonostante la dolce innocenza nella sua voce, Keith riconobbe quella scintilla familiare nei suoi occhi. Una goccia di nauseante anticipazione gli serpeggiò lungo la schiena. “Solo che stavolta vi terrete per mano.”

Keith tentò di protestare, ma il cuore gli si bloccò in gola e riuscì a emettere solo un verso strozzato. Lance sembrò avere lo stesso problema. Keith si rifiutò di guardarlo e continuò a fissare Allura con occhi spalancati, cercando di trasmetterle un muto avvertimento e una supplica. Lei lo ignorò e Lance continuò a emettere degli strani versi strozzati di fianco a lui. Keith sentì un calore rivelatore scivolargli lungo il collo.

Lance riuscì a ritrovare la parola per primo. Si schiarì la voce e Keith lo guardò di sbieco. Unì le mani e le portò di fronte al volto. Teneva gli occhi chiusi e prese un respiro profondo. “Okay, aspetta, fermati, fammi capire bene…” Aprì gli occhi e puntò Allura con le mani. “Vuoi che ci fissiamo. Per due minuti. _Tenendoci per mano_?!”

Allura non fece una piega. “Sì.”

Lance boccheggiò per un secondo. “Allura, perché?”  
“Perché credo vivamente che sia importante, Lance.” La sua voce era un po’ più ferma, ma non per questo meno calma. “Il contatto visivo e fisico sono aspetti importanti nel ballo di coppia, anche se non ballate con lo stile che preferiamo io e Shiro. Sono modi di interagire, di costruire sinergia durante l’esibizione, di mostrare che ballate _insieme_. Si tratta di un semplice esercizio per abituarvi a queste due cose. Se ce la fate, allora farlo anche mentre ballate vi verrà più facile.”

“Va bene, ma-”

“Niente ma!”

Lance sbuffò e, con la coda dell’occhio, Keith lo vide girarsi verso di lui. Keith portò lo sguardo ora su Allura e ora su Shiro, socchiudendo gli occhi. Entrambi ricambiarono il suo sguardo con decisione, fingendo innocenza. Non gli credette neanche per un secondo. Tutto quello che aveva detto Allura aveva senso e l’aveva spiegato con così tanta facilità che Keith credeva che fosse davvero parte delle loro lezioni. Ma non credeva che non stessero cercando di ricavarci qualche soddisfazione extra nel vederlo soffrire.

Avrebbe ammazzato Shiro più tardi.

“Facciamola finita.” Borbottò Lance, e cambiò posizione all’improvviso. Keith girò la testa di scatto e lo vide trascinarsi verso di lui, fermandosi quando le loro ginocchia si toccarono. Non lo guardò quando gli porse le mani. Da quando Lance aveva delle dita così lunghe e fini? “ _Keeeeith_.” Si lamentò Lance. Keith non si era reso conto di essersi fermato a fissarlo. Decise di iniziare e riportò lo sguardo su Lance. Teneva le labbra strette in un piccolo broncio e i suoi occhi erano duri e illeggibili. “Non farmi aspettare, amico.”

Keith sospirò, sentendosi rigido quando smise di incrociare le braccia mettendo le sue mani in quelle di Lance. Strinsero di poco le dita insieme, ma abbastanza per far sì che Allura non potesse contestare che non si stessero tenendo per mano.

“Okay, cronometro da… ora.” Disse Shiro da qualche parte di fianco a loro.

Keith prestava a malapena attenzione. I suoi occhi erano su Lance e teneva le labbra strette, sperando e pregando che la sua espressione fosse calma. Si sentiva il volto irrazionalmente caldo e così pure le mani. Merda, sperava di non avere i palmi sudati. Fortuna che aveva i guanti. Il suo unico conforto era il lieve rossore che capeggiava sulle guance di Lance, dando una pennellata di colore sul suo naso.

Lance passava lo sguardo da un occhio all’altro, e quel piccolo movimento era stranamente esitante ed erratico. La sua espressione si contorceva in piccoli modi, un tic lì, un segno di espressione là. Sembrava che stesse combattendo e perdendo una battaglia interiore. Keith si limitò a concentrarsi sul mantenere la sua espressione immota, prendendo dei respiri profondi di nascosto per calmare il suo stomaco attorcigliato.

Notò il momento in cui Lance decise di parlare. Lo vide nella scintilla nei suoi occhi, nel fremito delle labbra. Quando riuscì a trovare la voce, sulle sue labbra c’era un’ombra di sorriso. “Wow, Keith, le tue mani sono come carta vetrata. Mai sentito parlare di una cosa chiamata crema?”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, tirando le labbra in un broncio. “E tu hai mai lavorato almeno un giorno nella tua vita? Non hai neanche un callo.”

Il sorrisino di Lance si allargò. “Lo prenderò come un complimento. Una buona routine per la pelle fa proprio miracoli, è incredibile!”

“Ti credo sulla parola.”

“Amico, sul serio però, ti mangi le unghie?” Lance punzecchiò la punta delle sue dita con i pollici, carezzandole per sentire la pelle indurita attorno alle unghie, lì dove Keith se la torturava.

“Non sono affari tuoi.”

“Ma che schifo, amico.”

“Come se tu non te le mangiassi mai.”

“Infatti. Guarda pure.”

E Keith controllò, passando piano il pollice sulla punta delle dita dell’altro. Le sue unghie erano arrotondate e tagliate in corte mezzelune perfette. La pelle intorno alle sue unghie era immacolata, almeno da quello che poteva sentire al tatto. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ma che cazzo…”

“Si chiama autocontrollo, mullet.”

Keith grugnì, continuando a guardarlo negli occhi. Gli veniva più facile quando litigavano, ma il silenzio in cui erano tornati lo rendeva agitato. Iniziò a muovere le mani in quelle di Lance, picchiettando pigramente contro il suo polso. Poi, sentì uno dei tanti braccialetti sul polso dell’altro sfiorargli la punta del dito e gli sembrò un buon modo per iniziare una conversazione.

“Perché li tieni?”

Per un secondo, sembrava che Lance stesse per guardare verso il basso istintivamente. Si fermò all’ultimo. “Che cosa?”

“I braccialetti. Sembrano quelli dell’amicizia per bambini.”

Si aspettava che aggrottasse la fronte o che gli mettesse il muso. Invece, l’espressione di Lance si addolcì e inclinò la testa di lato. “Lo sono.” Keith inarcò un sopracciglio e Lance continuò. “Ho molti fratelli e nipoti e nipotine e cugini e sono quasi tutti più piccoli di me. Insegnargli a fare questi braccialetti è una sorta di tradizione di famiglia per me e i miei fratelli più grandi. Poi ne diventano pazzi e mi ritrovo all’improvviso con un milione e cinque braccialetti tra le mani. Ovviamente li metto tutti.”

Keith sentì un fremito alle labbra. “Ovvio.”

“Ehi, è forse sarcasmo quello che sento, Kogane? Non insultare l’arte che la mia famiglia crea nel tempo che passiamo insieme o ti _prendo_ a pugni.” La sua voce era perlopiù scherzosa, ma conteneva una sottile punta difensiva, una scintilla di durezza negli occhi mentre sosteneva lo sguardo di Keith.  
“Non la sto insultando.” Disse Keith con onestà, sentendo il bisogno di chiarire. Ma non capì che cosa lo spinse a continuare. “Penso che sia- carino.” Cercò di dire il più normalmente che poteva, come se non fosse chissà ché, perché _non_ lo era. _Era_ carino. Sperava solo che Lance non notasse il fatto che la sua voce si era leggermente incrinata. Lance, però, strinse le labbra, arrossendo. Aprì leggermente di più gli occhi e Keith sapeva che avrebbe voluto distogliere lo sguardo. E che cazzo, anche _Keith_ voleva farlo. Ma non potevano. Non ancora. Lance si ricompose, ritornando con facilità alla sua nonchalance e scioltezza. Scrollò le spalle. “È solo pratico. È un buon modo per tenere i bambini occupati e fargli passare il tempo. Si divertono. I braccialetti mi stanno da Dio. Vincono tutti.”

Il silenzio che cadde dopo quelle parole fu ancora più soffocante, ma nessuno dei due distolse lo sguardo fino a quando Shiro non parlò.

“Tempo.”

“Finalmente!” Lance staccò le mani da quelle di Keith e sollevò le braccia al cielo, afflosciandosi all’indietro fino a spalmarsi a terra. “Possiamo passare alla parte in cui balliamo davvero, _per favore_?”

Allura ridacchiò e Shiro gli rivolse un sorrisino. Keith scoccò un’occhiataccia a entrambi. “Sì, faremo altro-”

“Grazie.”

“-quindi fate riscaldamento e poi potremo iniziare.”

Fare riscaldamento e stretching era abbastanza normale. Keith fece del suo meglio per ignorare Lance, ma quel ragazzo aveva la fastidiosa abitudine di saltare all’occhio. Lo stretching divenne niente meno che tre gare per vedere chi fosse più elastico. Fu un tacito accordo: un incrocio di sguardi, Lance che si allungava un po’ di più e Keith che rispondeva allo stesso modo. Erano praticamente pari, ma Keith era sicuro di essere leggermente più flessibile nelle gambe, mentre Lance aveva un po’ di vantaggio su di lui con il torso. Non appena Allura si rese conto della loro sfida silenziosa, li batté con facilità.

E va bene, _forse_ Keith capiva perché suo fratello fosse così intimidito da lei. Ma andiamo. Chiunque avesse un paio di occhi avrebbe visto i continui sguardi che gli lanciava, il contatto fisico casuale, quei dolci sorrisi. Aveva una ragione in più per prendere Shiro a calci in culo.

“Okay.” Disse Allura, mettendosi di fronte a Shiro, che era mezzo girato per guardare i due ragazzi. “Vi faremo vedere un ballo. È… leggermente più complicato di quello che facciamo di solito per queste lezioni, ma con il tempo che avete a disposizione potete impararlo. Siete due ballerini pieni di talento e riuscite ad adattarvi a diversi stili abbastanza facilmente. Dunque, anche se potrebbe essere qualcosa fuori dagli schemi per voi, abbiamo fiducia che ce la possiate fare. Oggi, però, non iniziamo col botto. Vi insegneremo il ballo man mano, iniziando con le parti più semplici ora che la vostra sinergia è ancora traballante e arrivando poi a unire il tutto.”

“Dando per scontato che, ovviamente,” aggiunse Shiro, “voi due siate d’accordo per trovarvi una volta a settimana per queste lezioni.”

“Certamente. Ora vi mostreremo come dovrebbe venire fuori, ma non sentitevi troppo sotto pressione.” Gli fece un breve occhiolino. “Saresti così gentile da premere play?”

Keith li aveva visti ballare centinaia di volte. Non era niente di nuovo. Conosceva la loro sinergia impeccabile, il loro stile emotivo nel raccontare una storia. Keith non si era mai cimentato in niente di simile. Forse perché avrebbe avuto bisogno di un partner. E forse perché sembrava così… intimo. E nonostante conoscesse lo stile di Shiro e Allura nel ballo, si era rifiutato di pensarci fino a quel momento.

Ora che stava per succedere, si accorse che dire che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi qualcosa di fuori dagli schemi era dir poco.

Si sentì teso e _sapeva_ di esserlo. Li guardò con le braccia incrociate, le dita conficcate negli avambracci, cercando di respirare. Il che gli riusciva molto difficile dato che il suo cuore non si decideva se rimanergli in gola o sprofondargli nello stomaco. La canzone era sentimentale e quel sentimento era riflesso nelle loro espressioni, nel modo in cui si toccavano, nel modo drammatico e sentito in cui muovevano i loro corpi e i loro arti. I sorridenti Shiro e Allura erano svaniti e Keith si sentiva come se fosse stato trascinato in una storia che cozzava orribilmente con la realtà in cui si trovavano poco prima.

Prestò a malapena attenzione ai dettagli delle pose e delle prese che eseguivano. Era troppo distratto dalla loro vicinanza. Non voleva affatto pensare a eseguire quelle mosse con Lance.

Anche se non credeva di avere altra scelta.

Quando ebbero finito, fermarono la musica ed eseguirono nuovamente la prima serie di mosse con lentezza. Non c’era più niente di drammatico. Nessuna presa teatrale. Nessun tipo di azione su cui concentrarsi. Solo… un sacco di contatto fisico. E di prese. E di espressioni piene di passione…

“Avete capito?” Chiese Allura quando ebbero finito. Tutto sommato, quando si eseguivano in fretta, prendevano solo qualche secondo. A Keith sembrava che fossero durate ore. Allura si allontanò da Shiro, sorridendo ai due ragazzi e tenendo le mani sui fianchi.

A Keith non piacque il modo in cui lo disse e si limitò ad annuire, teso.

Lance, d’altro canto, non si fece alcun problema a dar voce alle sue preoccupazioni. “Giàààà, cioè, tipo, era bellissimo e tutto ma… dobbiamo proprio- _farlo_ \- anche noi?”  
Allura inarcò un sopracciglio. “Cosa vorresti dire esattamente con quel _farlo_?”  
Lance si grattò la nuca, gesticolando con l’altra mano con fare vago. “Sai, fare _quello_. Gli sguardi e il contatto fisico e tutto.”

“Sì, certo.”

“Ma-”

“È una parte fondamentale di questo stile. Raccontare una storia richiede che ci si concentri sul partner. L’espressività sia a livello personale che di coppia, uno sforzo condiviso.”

“Ma- _perché_?” Dalla sua voce trapelò una nota di disperazione e almeno Keith si sentì confortato dal fatto che non fosse l’unico a esitare di fronte a quell’esercizio. Poteva anche non averlo detto per il suo stesso motivo, ma se lo fece andare bene.

“Perché questo stile costringe a concentrarsi sul partner e su quello che accade tra di voi. Il che, fatalità, è proprio l’obiettivo di questo esercizio.” Lui e Allura si fissarono con occhi assottigliati e labbra strette in una linea dura e sottile. Se si trattava di intimidire l’altro, Keith sapeva che avrebbe vinto Allura.

Approfittò di quel momento per rivolgere a Shiro un’occhiata implorante. Non aveva raccontato in maniera esplicita a suo fratello della sua attrazione in via di sviluppo. Suvvia, nemmeno a lui piaceva pensarci. Ma questo non lo fermò dal cercare di implorare in silenzio l’aiuto di suo fratello. Shiro incontrò il suo sguardo e gli rispose con uno in parte comprensivo e in parte divertito.  
“Lo farai, Lance.” Disse Allura con decisione. “Servirà a entrambi e quello che imparerai qui lo trasferirai nel tuo stile di ballo. Vuoi andare bene alle regionali, no?”

Keith riportò lo sguardo su di loro giusto per vedere Lance sussultare. Era un colpo basso e lo sapevano tutti. Sapevano anche che era l’asso nella manica di Allura. Lance non poteva ribattere contro quella logica e Keith vide il momento in cui si arrese. La guardò a bocca aperta, cercando di formulare una risposta articolando bocca e mascella. Poi incrociò le braccia al petto e si ingobbì, portando le spalle fino alle orecchie. Distolse lo sguardo e borbottò: “Sì…”

E fu così che Keith si ritrovò fin troppo vicino a Lance per il suo bene. Shiro e Allura erano di fianco a loro, mostrandogli le mosse passo passo. Le eseguirono una alla volta con i due istruttori che gli stavano addosso, toccandoli e sistemando le loro posizioni fino a quando non erano soddisfatti del risultato. Con suo grande dispiacere, si ritrovarono a guardarsi negli occhi più spesso che no. Per quanto fosse imbarazzante, era più facile che cercare di ignorarsi completamente. Era impossibile quando erano così vicini. Cercò di rimanere concentrato e strinse le labbra, controllando la sua espressione. Non era sicuro di esserci riuscito, però.  
L’unica cosa di cui era certo era che, con il braccio di Lance sulla schiena e la sua mano poggiata sul petto mentre si lasciava andare tra le sue braccia, sapeva che l’altro poteva sentire lo staccato del suo cuore. Lo sentiva martellare nel petto, cozzare contro il tocco di Lance. Cercò di domarlo, supplicandolo. Non funzionò, ovviamente. Non quando il volto di Lance era così vicino e si guardavano negli occhi, e come mai non aveva mai notato quell’accenno di lentiggini sparpagliate sul suo naso e sulle sue guance, appena più scure della sua pelle?

Rimasero in posa e Keith sentì che le gambe iniziavano a tremargli leggermente, soprattutto per il nervoso ma anche perché cercava di sostenere il suo peso mentre Lance lo sosteneva. Poteva sentire le braccia dell’altro che iniziavano a tremare.

Porca merda, perché aveva accettato di farsi coinvolgere?

Quando incontrò lo sguardo di Lance, sicuro e determinato a non distoglierlo, cercò di convincersi che andava tutto bene. Che era una situazione del tutto professionale. Cercò di convincersi che non era affatto attratto da Lance. Il modo in cui la punta del suo naso curvava leggermente all’insù non era carino. I suoi zigomi definiti erano una caratteristica che chiunque avrebbe considerato bella, ma erano comunque solo zigomi. La determinazione che ardeva nel profondo blu delle sue iridi non era un motivo valido per cui dovesse sentire le farfalle nello stomaco. Il modo in cui arricciava le labbra in un sorrisino soddisfatto, socchiudendo leggermente gli occhi quando Shiro e Allura facevano loro un complimento non era affatto il motivo per cui gli mancava il respiro.

Ma chi stava prendendo in giro? Non andava _per niente_ bene.  
A un ordine di Allura, passarono alla posa successiva. Keith piegò la testa all’indietro, grato di avere una scusa per distogliere lo sguardo per un momento. La mano posata sul suo petto gli passò dietro la schiena e Lance cambiò braccio; Keith si sentì stringere più vicino e sollevare quando fece un passo avanti. Fecero un mezzo giro e si fermarono, petto contro petto. Lance lo teneva per i fianchi e Keith alzò le mani verso il suo capo, passando le dita tra i capelli all’inizio della nuca, divaricandole per sentire le sue ciocche morbide e la pelle calda del collo e del suo viso e porca _di quella puttana_ -  
Avrebbe ammazzato Shiro per aver scelto quel ballo. O per aver lasciato che lo scegliesse Allura. Non gli importava. Li avrebbe ammazzati entrambi.

“Bene, continuate così.” Disse Allura, tenendo il tempo picchiettandosi piano sulla coscia.

Lance sollevò il capo e Keith inclinò la testa all’indietro. Chiuse gli occhi per un momento quando Lance disegnò la linea della sua gola con il naso, ignorando consapevolmente il brivido che gli percorse la schiena. Lance esalò e il suo respiro era sulla sua pelle. Oh dio, non ce la faceva… non poteva cazzo farcela.

“Ti puzza l’alito.” Borbottò, orgoglioso di come la sua voce non avesse esitato né si fosse spezzata. Anzi, sembrava abbastanza normale, anche se un po’ brontolona. Gli andava bene.

Più che udirlo, sentì Lance sbuffare col naso. “Il tuo mullet è più unto visto da vicino.”

“Hai presente la routine per la pelle che fai la mattina?”

“Sì?”

“Ti è sfuggito qualcosa.”

Lance trasalì rumorosamente e si scostò subito da lui. Erano ancora vicini, ma ora Keith poteva vederlo in faccia mentre lo fissava a bocca aperta e con gli occhi spalancati. “Dove?”

Cercò di rimanere calmo mentre fingeva di controllargli il volto, ignorando il fatto che lo stesse ancora tenendo per il capo. Non riuscì a trattenere un sorrisino divertito. “No, aspetta, non importa. Errore mio.” Lance sospirò sollevato. “È solo la tua faccia.”

Lance trasalì di nuovo e tolse la mano dal fianco di Keith per portarsela al petto. Poi storse il volto e gli diede un calcetto sulla scarpa. “Beh, tu continui a pestarmi i piedi. Che hai, due piedi sinistri?”

Keith ricambiò il suo sguardo. “Preferirei avere due piedi destri.”

Lance lo guardò sospettoso, inarcando lentamente un sopracciglio. “E perché?”

“Perché così potresti davvero dirmi che sono mal _destro_.”

Lance rimase in silenzio per due secondi buoni, limitandosi a fissarlo. “Ommioddio.” Piegò la testa all’indietro e rise, finendo per doversi tenere a Keith per non cadere. Keith si ritrovò a ghignare. “Oddio, _Keith_ , hai fatto una battuta!”

“A volte sono conosciuto anche per quello.” Cercò di rispondere impassibile, ma il suo sorriso rimase testardamente dov’era.

“Lo _so_ , ma mi prende sempre alla sprovvista!” Lance si era ripreso e si erano entrambi allontanati dall’altro.

“Avete finito?” Si voltarono per vedere Allura che li guardava con le sopracciglia sollevate e le labbra arricciate per il divertimento. “Vi stavate _destr-eggiando_ così bene.”

“Certo, certo.”

“Ehi, avrei dovuto dirlo io, Allura.”

“Oh mio _dio_ , Keith, _smettila_.” Rise Lance, spintonandolo.

Su esortazione di Allura, provarono anche altre mosse. Si trattava perlopiù di pose, vicine e intime. Allura ricordò loro di mantenere il contatto visivo e di trasmettere le emozioni con il volto e con il linguaggio del corpo, che tutto si basava sul mostrare la connessione che c’era tra loro due. Fortunatamente, Lance riuscì a trovare il modo di rendere l’esercizio molto meno imbarazzante.

“Keith, si chiama esfoliare.” Disse, passando bruscamente la mano sulle guance dell’altro. “Dovresti provarci qualche volta.”

“Quello che vedo è forse un brufolino?”

“Non scherzare.”

“Chi ha detto che scherzo?”

“Keith, ti faccio cadere qui e ora.”

“Che ne è stato della promessa di non lasciarmi cadere?”

“Pesi una tonnellata, Allura ci fa tenere queste pose fin troppo a lungo e hai appena insinuato che un brufolo è riuscito a sfuggire alla mia meravigliosa routine per la pelle, non credere che non ti lascerei cadere in un batter di ciglia.” Lo sollevò, facendogli fare una piroetta. “Sul serio, amico, dacci un taglio con i dolcetti.”

“Solo quando tu lo farai con i milkshake.”

Ci fu un momento in cui i loro volti furono vicini, i loro occhi fissi in quelli dell’altro. Allura era di fianco a loro, parlando a bassa voce per dargli istruzioni. Keith non la ascoltava quasi più. Tanto aveva comunque una vaga idea di quello che stava dicendo. A un suo comando si fermarono e lei e Shiro girarono loro intorno, toccando e muovendo le loro braccia e i loro piedi, sistemando la loro posizione, dicendo a Lance di poggiarsi di più a Keith, dicendo a Keith di tenersi meglio per distribuire bene il peso. Lance continuò a guardarlo, il suo volto talmente vicino che Keith poteva sentirne il respiro sulle guance, sul naso, sulle labbra…

“I tuoi occhi sono come un oceano.” Disse Lance con una voce bassa. Le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorrisino strafottente e Keith arricciò le dita dei piedi. “E baby, io sono un naufrago.” E poi gli fece un fottuto _occhiolino_.

Lo avrebbe ammazzato. Sarebbe stato squalificato dalle regionali se avesse rotto il naso al suo partner?

Keith si limitò a fissarlo, apatico, poi sollevò la testa e guardò Shiro, che era ancora dietro di loro. “Posso lasciarlo cadere ora?”

Shiro gli rivolse un sorriso divertito. “A dirla tutta, sono sorpreso che tu lo stia ancora tenendo dopo quello che ti ha detto.”

“Ho paura di Allura, sarò sincero.”

“Ragionevole, ne avrei anch’io.”

“Io dico che puoi lasciarlo.” Si intromise lei.

“Allura, no!” Lance rise e si tenne ancora più saldo con le braccia attorno al collo di Keith. “Keith, non lasciarmiiii!” Si lamentò tra le risa, lasciandosi a peso morto e tenendosi con una gamba a quella di Keith.

Fortuna che Keith aveva stabilizzato il suo equilibrio, ma incespicò comunque. “Lance, lasciami!” Gli mise una mano sul petto e l’altra sul volto, spingendolo. Lance si tenne ancora più saldo a lui.

“No! Sono il tuo partner! Non puoi lasciarmi cadere!”

“Te lo meriti!”

“ _Why you gotta be so ruuuuude!_ ” Cantò, avvolgendo ancora di più la gamba intorno a quella dell’altro. I tentativi bonari di Keith si fecero più decisi quando il ragazzo capì che Lance non si sarebbe mosso. Lance notò quel cambiamento e si aggrappò ancora più forte.

“Porca troia, ma che stretta hai? Sei peggio di- oddio, mi strozzi- sei peggio di Pidge!”

“La presa a koala non è una sua abilità esclusiva!” E poi, all’improvviso, Lance avvolse gli arti intorno a lui, arrampicandosi, mentre Keith tentava di spingerlo via. Pidge gli era salito in spalla un centinaio di volte, ma Lance era più alto e aveva gli arti molto più lunghi. Pidge si avvinghiava come un koala, ma Lance era un calamaro.

“Oddio- Lance! Lasciami, giuro che- Merda! Shiro, aiutami!”

“Scusami, fratellino, ma sei solo.” C’era un sentore di risata nella voce di Shiro e Keith lo degnò di una breve occhiataccia.

“Ah AH!” Lance era riuscito chissà come a spostarsi sul fianco di Keith. Il ragazzo lo aveva preso a calci e a gomitate e, in tutta onestà, non capiva come facesse a essere ancora in piedi.

“Perché siete così?” Sospirò Allura, e scosse la testa, ma non c’era traccia di irritazione nella sua voce.

“Volevi sinergia, Allura!” Disse Lance, sistemandosi sulla schiena di Keith. Gli passò le braccia intorno al collo e avvinghiò le gambe attorno alla vita, incrociando le caviglie. “Questa _è_ la nostra sinergia. La nostra scintilla! Non è vero, Keith?”

“No.”

Poggiò le mani sulle spalle di Keith, scuotendoli entrambi ondeggiando il suo corpo avanti e indietro. “Keeeeith! Non rinnegare la nostra scintilla, amico!”

“Non l’ho rinnegata, ora smettila prima di-” Non ebbe il tempo di finire perché il movimento di Lance andò fuori controllo e gli fece perdere l’equilibrio. Rovinarono entrambi a terra di schiena. Keith atterrò sopra Lance e sentì un _oomph_ secco quando gli mozzò il fiato, seguito da un lamento. Che Keith imitò.

“Mi sembra un déjà vu.” Borbottò Lance da sotto di lui.

“Non dirlo a me.” Borbottò Keith secco, tirandosi a sedere mentre Lance lo spingeva per la schiena.

“In ogni caso.” Disse Allura, offrendogli la mano per aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi. “Possiamo tornare alla nostra lezione per provare un diverso tipo di sinergia?”

“Sì, va bene.” Disse Keith timidamente, incapace di guardarla negli occhi.

“Penso di sì.” Disse Lance, mentre Shiro lo aiutava a tirarsi su. Riuscì perfino a sembrare un po’ imbarazzato.

“Eccellente.”

Trascorsero la mezzora successiva a imparare una semplice presa. All’inizio ci fu qualche protesta, soprattutto da parte di Lance, su chi dovesse reggere chi. Lance insisteva che dovesse essere lui a tenerlo. Disse che aveva voluto fare una sorta di presa già per la loro audizione ma che tutti l’avevano cassato. Keith ribatté, un po’ per principio e un po’ perché Lance lo stava innervosendo, ma soprattutto perché litigare con lui gli dava un senso di familiarità confortante quando erano invece costretti a una vicinanza che era per lui così sconosciuta e spiacevole.

Alla fine, quando Shiro riuscì a intromettersi nel loro battibecco, disse loro che lui e Allura avevano pensato che fosse Keith a eseguire quella presa. Keith non disse niente quando Lance boccheggiò, ma fece in modo che vedesse il suo sorrisino trionfante.

Gliene era grato, soprattutto perché pensava che essere tra le braccia di Lance sarebbe stato molto peggio che avere Lance tra le proprie.

A quanto pare si sbagliava. Entrambe erano opzioni terribili.

Iniziarono un po’ traballanti. Lance era nervoso e irrequieto e non si fidava di Keith, il che lo rese molto rigido. In cambio, il suo atteggiamento rese _Keith_ nervoso. Non era abituato a sollevare il peso di un’altra persona a quel modo, rendendo l’esecuzione fluida e a tempo con la musica. Riuscì più o meno a cavarsela con la presa. Fortunatamente, era un tipo persistente. Era abituato a un allenamento costante per inculcare nuove mosse nella sua memoria muscolare. Quindi, strinse i denti, ignorò le frecciatine nervose di Lance e si concentrò sul migliorare.

Fu perlopiù Shiro che gli diede istruzioni, consigli e suggerimenti per la presa. Prestò molta attenzione, ascoltando a malapena quello che Allura diceva a Lance. Quando la riprovarono più e più volte, Keith ascoltò suo fratello, si concentrò sul suo corpo in movimento, su come reagiva il corpo di Lance. Dopo poco, Lance si rilassò e iniziò a prendere l’esercizio sul serio. Da lì in poi, migliorarono in fretta.

Poté sentire quella familiare sensazione elettrica di orgoglio quando iniziarono a eseguirla senza esitare. Era comunque una presa rigida e instabile, e non erano neanche lontanamente vicini alla grazia e fluidità di Shiro e Allura, ma iniziavano a capire come muoversi. Poteva vedere l’orgoglio irradiato dal volto sorridente di suo fratello, lo vedeva negli occhi di Allura. Perfino Lance aveva smesso di scherzare e di fare frecciatine, concentrandosi anima e corpo. Keith non aveva dubbi sul fatto che fosse una reazione alla sua stessa concentrazione improvvisa. Lance poteva essere testardo tanto quanto lui, soprattutto quando si convinceva che Keith stava cercando di “superarlo” o qualcosa del genere.

Keith non poteva lamentarsi. Gli piaceva il modo in cui stringeva la mascella e i suoi occhi ardevano di determinazione.

Qualunque fosse il motivo, Keith era felice di quel silenzio moderato e di quella concentrazione. Gli rendeva più facile ignorare il fatto che le sue mani fossero sul corpo di Lance, che l’aveva tenuto tra le braccia per chissà quanto ormai. Gli era facile dimenticare quando era così: totalmente concentrato, determinato e testardo. Ci avevano messo un po’ ad arrivare a quel punto, ma ora che c’erano, Keith sentiva che iniziavano a fare progressi.

“Va bene, ora che vi abbiamo mostrato come questa presa si inserisce nelle altre mosse, perché non provate a fare il tutto con la musica?”

Keith annuì e si avvicinò a Lance, che si era mosso per mettersi nella loro posizione di partenza. Teneva la gamba tesa verso l’esterno, usandola per bilanciarsi perché l’altro ginocchio era piegato, e il piede puntato, angolando il tutto come gli aveva insegnato Allura. Era messo di lato rispetto a Keith, proteso verso di lui in un affondo. Keith teneva un braccio sulla sua schiena, sorreggendolo, mentre tendeva l’altro braccio verso l’esterno in un modo su cui Shiro aveva insistito con veemenza. Gli veniva difficile mantenere quella posa con un braccio solo, ma una volta partita la musica e iniziato a spostare il peso per muoversi, non era poi così male. Una delle mani di Lance era adagiata sulla sua spalla, l’altra gli teneva la nuca.

Erano vicini ed era una posizione intima su cui Keith non aveva avuto tempo di soffermarsi troppo mentre lavoravano all’insieme dell’esecuzione. Ma ora, dovendo mantenerla mentre Shiro cercava la canzone nel telefono, ci pensò.

Coccolò quel pensiero, anche se solo per un momento, Pensò a quanto gli piacesse quell’angolazione e la sensazione delle mani di Lance su di lui. Gli piaceva come fosse rilassato e sciolto quando si teneva a lui, abbandonandosi del tutto e fidandosi di lui senza la minima esitazione. Anche se solo per un momento, pensò a quanto fosse fortunato ad avere un partner così bello, anche se avrebbe potuto lavorare sulla sua personalità. Pensò a quanto fosse grato di avere una scusa nel ballo per stargli così vicino, per esplorare la chimica fisica che c’era tra loro senza alcun vincolo. Perché, per quanto odiasse ammetterlo, _avevano_ una chimica fisica. Del tipo che rendeva ballare con Lance molto più piacevole di quanto avesse mai immaginato. Pensò che forse era quella la cosa che l’aveva scombussolato. Ammettere che c’era chimica tra loro sulla pista da ballo e la bellezza innegabile di Lance gli avevano intorbidito il cervello. Avrebbe potuto accettare che loro due non fossero altro che quello. Che non sarebbero stati compatibili in altri modi. Ma se avesse accettato che erano solo _quello_ , almeno poteva goderselo, no?

Mentre aspettavano, sospesi in quella posa attendendo l’inizio della canzone, fissò Lance negli occhi, quegli occhi così determinati con un fuoco dentro verso cui Keith si sentiva così attratto. Poi, le labbra dell’altro si sollevarono agli angoli quasi in un sorrisino, inclinò appena la testa e gli rivolse quel suo sguardo così familiare, sicuro di sé e strafottente. “Cerca di non farmi cadere, mullet.” Lo disse sottovoce, scherzoso, prendendolo in giro, ma senza voler essere tagliente.

Le casse gracchiarono qualcosa sommesse, ma non era la canzone che Shiro e Allura avevano ballato poco prima, quindi non si mosse. “ _Percussion…_ ”

Keith si sorprese a imitare la sua espressione. “Non ti prometto niente, principessa.”

“ _Strings…_ ” Pensò che quello fosse Shiro che sussurrava qualcosa ad Allura, ma non era la voce di Shiro…

“Quindi ammetti finalmente che sono di sangue reale.”

“ _Winds…_ ”

“Più una reale pigna in culo.”

“ _Words_ …”

Lance ridacchiò e Keith sentì un leggero sbuffo d’aria sulle guance.

“ _There you see her, sitting there across the way…_ ” Okay, quella era sicuramente musica, ma non la canzone che avevano ballato prima. Keith voleva sollevare lo sguardo e vedere cosa stava succedendo, ma non lo fece. Si disse che era perché Allura gli aveva insegnato a mantenere la posa fino a quando non avesse sentito l’inizio del brano dando così loro il segnale per muoversi. Non di certo perché gli occhi di Lance si socchiudevano leggermente quando sorrideva.  
“Puoi chiamarmi _vostra maestà_.”

“Neanche morto.”

“ _She don’t got a lot to say, but there’s something about her…_ ” Keith non prestò grande attenzione alle parole, ma qualcosa stuzzicava la sua memoria. Dove aveva già sentito quella canzone?

“ _And you don’t know why, but you’re dying to try_ -” Keith spalancò gli occhi e sentì il cuore sprofondargli nel petto quando la riconobbe. “ _You wanna kiss the girl_.”  
Keith fece scattare la testa in alto così veloce da farsi male, ma lo ignorò. Incontrò lo sguardo di Shiro, che sorrideva con fare innocente, ma il divertimento nei suoi occhi lo tradiva. Lo fissò e _sapeva_ di avere la bocca spalancata per il terrore. Non ebbe il tempo per pensarci, però, perché le sue braccia si erano fatte molli e aveva lasciato andare Lance senza pensarci. In quell’ondata improvvisa di cieco panico non si accorse nemmeno di non averlo più tra le braccia se non quando sentì un urletto sorpreso. Il che riportò la sua attenzione su Lance, che era disteso a terra, tenendosi sollevato su un gomito e massaggiandosi la testa, il volto storto in un’espressione di irritazione e dolore. “Keith, ma che _cazzo_?”  
Keith fece una smorfia. Avrebbe _ammazzato_ Shiro. “Oddio, Lance- merda- mi dispiace.” Disse frettolosamente, e si precipitò ad aiutarlo a rimettersi in piedi.

Lance gli rivolse un’occhiataccia e per un secondo Keith pensò che non avrebbe preso la sua mano. Ma mentre gli studiava il volto, la sua rabbia svanì. Keith non voleva pensare a che tipo di espressione avesse in quel momento. Il cuore gli martellava nel petto e si sentiva la faccia in fiamme. Lance gli prese la mano e Keith lo tirò su in piedi.

“Che cazzo è successo?” Non sembrava arrabbiato, solo contrariato, e Keith lo interpretò come un buon segno.

“Mi dispiace- merda, non volevo. Mi sono distratto e- _Shiro_.” Sbottò Keith, girandosi per guardare storto suo fratello nella speranza di distogliere l’attenzione da sé.  
Shiro alzò le mani. “Scusa, devo aver fatto partire una canzone per sbaglio mentre cercavo quella giusta.” _Sembrava_ abbastanza innocente ed era una scusa logica, ma Keith non se la bevve. Aveva visto quella sua scintilla divertita.

“Shiro, quella canzone non è neanche nella stessa playlist.” Disse Allura, suonando confusa tanto quanto Lance. Fortunatamente, Shiro aveva fermato la canzone poco dopo che Keith aveva fatto cadere Lance.

Shiro si massaggiò la nuca, tenendo gli occhi sul telefono. “Già, non so come sia successo. Devo essermi distratto.”

“Che canzone avevi messo?” Chiese Lance. “Non me ne sono neanche accorto.”

“Non importa!” Scattò Keith, mettendoci un po’ troppa enfasi. Si sentiva ancora il volto bruciare e lo odiava. Strinse le labbra, cercando di riconcentrarsi e di non _pensare_ a quanto fosse imbarazzato quando tese le braccia verso Lance. “Facciamolo e basta, va bene?” Riservò un’occhiata tagliente a Shiro. “E _bene_ questa volta.”

Si aspettava che Lance avrebbe esitato. Dopotutto, chi non l’avrebbe fatto dopo che il proprio partner l’aveva lasciato cadere senza alcun motivo? Ma con sua sorpresa, non esitò. Gli si avvicinò e si rimise nella stessa posizione di poco prima, abbandonandosi languidamente tra le sue braccia. L’ovvia fiducia insita in quel suo gesto non aiutò a domare il suo rossore.

“Dico sul serio, questa volta non farmi cadere.” Disse Lance, e anche se burbero c’era un che di divertito nella sua voce.

Keith sospirò. “Non lo- senti, mi dispiace, va bene? Non volevo.” Esitò, mordicchiandosi il labbro sovrappensiero. “Non ti sei- stai bene?”

Lance sembrò sorpreso, ma le sue labbra si curvarono in un sorriso e scrollò le spalle. “Sì, nessun problema. La mia _Lita_ mi ha sempre detto che ho la testa dura. Non mi sono fatto male.”

Keith accennò un sorriso sincero. “Bene.”

Quella volta partì la musica giusta e misero da parte gli scherzi per concentrarsi. La prima esecuzione fu un po’ tentennante. Non si erano mai esibiti con la musica e rimanere a tempo eseguendo tutte le mosse che avevano appena imparato non fu così semplice. Allura gli fece ripetere l’esercizio più volte e ogni volta miglioravano sempre più. Keith si rese conto che non serviva che pensasse a come iniziare. Le mosse stesse lasciavano trasparire la metà delle emozioni che dovevano trasmettere fuori e dentro di loro, e il resto gli veniva con facilità quando si sentiva preso nel momento. Soprattutto dato che erano entrambi decisi a fare del loro meglio.

Senza parlarsi, sembrò che avessero stretto un accordo: per quanto fosse imbarazzante, Shiro e Allura pensavano che gli sarebbe servito e Keith e Lance si fidavano di loro. Inoltre, doveva ammettere che… ora che ballavano così vicini da un po’, non era poi così male. Anzi, era perfino divertente. Nonostante tutto, lui e Lance lavoravano _davvero_ bene insieme. I loro corpi erano in sincronia. Forse quelle lezioni gli sarebbero servite davvero, dopotutto.

Inoltre… erano una scusa per stare vicino a Lance senza sentire alcuna pressione. Forse lo avrebbe aiutato a superare quell’attrazione. Forse si sarebbe abituato a quella cosa di ‘Lance è attraente’ senza far sì che si sviluppasse in altro. Meglio crogiolarsi nell’intesa fisica che avevano nel ballo, concentrandosi sul rimanere amici.

Immaginò che forse avrebbe dovuto essere _leggermente_ grato a suo fratello per avergli suggerito quelle lezioni.

Ma lo avrebbe preso comunque a calci in culo.

* * *

Shiro era seduto a terra con le gambe aperte, i piedi contro quelli di Allura. Lei teneva le mani di lui con una presa dolce e delicata, ma pur sempre forte e salda. Lui era piegato all’indietro, tirandola in avanti quanto possibile per aiutarla ad allungarsi. E wow, alla faccia dell’allungamento. Cercò di non pensare troppo a lei tesa verso e sopra la parte inferiore del suo corpo e, fortunatamente, il volto di lei era rivolto verso i loro studenti.

“Ci è voluto un po’, ma penso che se la siano cavata bene.” Disse piano, rivolta solo a lui.

Lui emise un verso di assenso e approfittò di quella distrazione per spostare lo sguardo verso Lance e Keith, che si stavano rilassando. Sentì le labbra piegarsi in un piccolo e tenero sorriso. “Già, ma sapevamo che non sarebbe stato facile. A dirla tutta, sono sorpreso che siano riusciti a rimettersi in riga così in fretta. Mi aspettavo che ci sarebbero volute più lezioni.”

“Avevo fiducia in loro. Sono entrambi determinati e molto talentuosi. Fintantoché riescono a smettere di pensare troppo e lasciano scorrere la loro compatibilità naturale, andranno bene. Vedo già dei miglioramenti nella loro sinergia.”

“Anch’io. Anche se dire che è stata una bella… esperienza è dire poco.”

“Almeno sono divertenti.”

“Lo sono.”

Allura si piegò all’indietro, tirando Shiro in avanti. Lui sentì l’allungamento nelle gambe e sospirò di sollievo. “Con il giusto allenamento potrebbero diventare molto bravi in questo stile.” Disse lei, pensierosa. Lui sollevò lo sguardo, vide una scintilla nei suoi occhi e sorrise dolcemente, ridacchiando.

“Per quanto pensi che sia vero, dubito che continuerebbero su questa strada. Non dico che non balleranno mai più così, ma credo che gli piacciano altri stili.”

“Immagino che tu abbia ragione.” Disse Allura con un verso pensieroso. “Pensi che abbiano ancora le forze di rifare-”

“NON LASCIARMI, JACK!” L’urlo di Lance la interruppe, attirando l’attenzione di entrambi.

Lance e Keith erano in piedi in quella che potrebbe essere descritta solo come la tipica posa a Titanic: Lance, sulle punte dei piedi, proteso in avanti con le braccia tese all’infuori. Keith, alle sue spalle, lo reggeva per la vita. Avevano deciso di prendersi una pausa e, mentre Allura e Shiro facevano allungamenti, si erano messi a provare per scherzo diverse pose e prese. Shiro pensava di aver sentito qualcosa della serie ‘Scommetto che io mi fido di più di te’ e ‘Vuoi scommettere?’.

Keith si fece più vicino con un sorrisino canzonatorio che gli arricciava le labbra, proprio vicino all’orecchio di Lance. Era una posizione stranamente intima, una che non si aspettava che suo fratello facesse intenzionalmente. Ma nei suoi occhi c’era un luccichio di perfidia quando si fermò, godendosi il momento. Shiro vide l’espressione di Lance tremare, il rossore spandersi nelle sue guance e i suoi occhi aprirsi appena.

Poi, Keith ruppe il silenzio. “Annega e vai all’inferno, stronza.” E lo lasciò andare.

Lance cadde a terra, atterrando su mani e ginocchia, ma rideva fin troppo per riuscire a tenersi su. Rotolò sulla schiena, un braccio sullo stomaco e l’altro mollemente adagiato sul volto. Anche Keith rideva, abbracciandosi la pancia piegato in due, gli occhi chiusi.

Lance si rotolò per terra, urlando tra le risate accuse sull’essere stato tradito e lasciato a una morte per congelamento. Era così drammatico che Shiro si sorprese a sorridere. Keith non riusciva a rispondere perché era stato preso da un altro attacco di risa. Era distratto e non vide Lance che si lanciava verso le sue gambe, atterrandolo. Gli strisciò sopra anche se Keith cercò di allontanarlo e urlò: “Affonda con me, stronzetto annacquato!”

Suo fratello aveva una bella risata ed era un peccato che non la facesse sentire così spesso. Anche se l’aveva sentita di più da quando aveva iniziato a uscire con Lance e il resto del loro gruppo. Tutta quella storia del ballo di coppia lo stava aiutando in diversi modi e Shiro si ripromise di vantarsene in futuro.

Più tardi, dopo l’allenamento, mentre quei due stavano facendo stretching, gli chiese: “Quindi, vi unirete a noi anche la prossima settimana?”

Loro si fermarono, voltandosi verso di lui. Lance era con la schiena a terra tenendo le gambe divaricate con le mani e Keith era sopra di lui, spingendo le gambe dell’altro verso il basso per aiutarlo ad allungarsi.

“La vostra sinergia è già migliorata parecchio.” Aggiunse Allura con un sorriso. “Pensate ai risultati che potreste ottenere tra un mese.”

I due si scambiarono un’occhiata, trasmettendosi qualcosa, e dopo un momento Lance scrollò le spalle. “Finché dita di burro qui non mi fa cadere di nuovo, ci sto.” Keith gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, stringendo le labbra in un piccolo broncio, e si piegò in avanti, spingendo ancora di più le gambe dell’altro verso il pavimento. Lance mezzo sussultò e mezzo rise, battendo la mano per terra. “Keith! Keith, amico, mi dispiace! Oddio, mi spezzi la gamba!”

Allura si sporse verso Shiro, il suo respiro che danzava sull’orecchio di lui, facendolo rabbrividire. “Pensi che andrà bene?”

Shiro notò il piccolo sorrisino sulle labbra di Keith e il ghigno sul volto di Lance e sorrise. “Sì.” Disse piano. “Penso di sì.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice** :
> 
> Il ballo che gli insegnano Shiro e Allura per aumentare la loro sinergia è liberamente ispirato al video [Unsteady – X Ambassadors](https://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/155812443191).
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice:** Ditelo che non ci speravate più! E invece eccoci in trionfale ritorno con il capitolo SETTE fresco fresco di betatura! Vi ringraziamo davvero per la pazienza con cui avete aspettato questo aggiornamento.  
> Come vi avevamo già anticipato, questo periodo è stato molto intenso sia per me che per [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203), quindi rispettare la tabella di marcia non ci è stato possibile.
> 
> Speriamo che questo capitolo vi sia piaciuto e che vi abbia invogliato a continuare a seguirci! Non esitate a farci sapere cosa ne pensate di storia e traduzione nelle recensioni <3


	8. Shut Up and Dance With Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **coo coo motherfuckers** : DA QUESTO WEEKEND MATT SUONERÀ AL BALMERA   
> **coo coo motherfuckers** : INDOVINATE UN PO’ CHI ANDRÀ IN DISCOTECA SABATO PER PORTARGLI PIÙ PUBBLICO IL PRIMO GIORNO DI LAVORO  
>  **vive la lance** : oh  
>  **vive la lance** : oh mio diO  
>  **vive la lance** : OMMIODDIO  
>  **coo coo motherfuckers** : eccola la mia ragazza pon pon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note della traduttrice:** E rieccoci qui, con il capitolo GROSSO PIU' GROSSO! Vi lasciamo questa bomba in modo che possiate gustarvela per bene, vale _minimo_ due capitoli insieme!
> 
> Come sempre, ringrazio moltissimo CrispyGarden, che ha betato alla perfezione questo mostro mitologico!
> 
> Speriamo che vi piaccia e che l'attesa ne sia valsa la pena! Buona lettura! <3
> 
> **Note dell’autrice** : Avevo già scritto questo capitolo per metà quando ho caricato quello precedente e volevo davvero tanto finirlo prima che andasse in onda la seconda stagione, quindi dopo tante lacrime, sudore e sangue, eccoci qui! Con un mostro di 22k tutto per voi! Per ora è il capitolo più lungo di SUADWM e immagino che, “per il bene del suo nome”, ci stia. Sono molte felice di come mi è venuto fuori, quindi spero che vi piaccia!
> 
> E buona seconda stagione a tutti!

Chat di gruppo: “ **BBQ di famiglia – Menù del giorno: gruppo alla griglia** ”

**coo coo motherfuckers** : OKAY  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : devo capire chi è in linea  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : è tempo di fare l’appello  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : rispondete nerd  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : inizio io: pidge  
 **uptown hunk** : hunk :3c  
 **fuck off** : uh keith  
 **vive la lance** : lance aka l’uomo dei tuoi sogni ;)  
 **fuck off** : incubi semmai  
 **vive la lance** : sai che ti dico keiTH???  
 **vive la lance** : che hai proprio ragione  
 **fuck off** : …  
 **fuck off** : davvero?  
 **vive la lance** : certo  
 **vive la lance** : il mio livello di perfezione fa paura  
 **fuck off** : incredibile  
 **vive la lance** : grazie  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : okay ho capito quindi pinco panco e panco pinco ci sono   
**fuck off** : io sono panco pinco  
 **vive la lance** : coSA??  
 **vive la lance** : nO!  
 **vive la lance** : sei decISAMENTE pinco pancoglionito  
 **fuck off** : e perché?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : adesso dirà che è perché sei rincoglionito  
 **vive la lance** : perché ti lascio senza parole ;)  
 **fuck off** : io  
 **uptown hunk** : :O  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : …wow  
 **fuck off** : già  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : a dire la verità sono leggermente ammirato  
 **fuck off** : non ho niente da dire in merito  
 **vive la lance** : HA!  
 **fuck off** : sono solo sorpreso che tu abbia fatto una battuta divertente  
 **vive la lance** : mi sembra di sentire del sarcasmo  
 **vive la lance** : ma lo ignorerò per concentrarmi sul tuo complimento  
 **fuck off** : fai quello che devi per sentirti meglio  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : COMUNQUE  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : potreste smettere di intasare la chat per un momento e lasciarmi capire se ci sono anche gli altri?  
 **fuck off** : non sei mia madre  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : keith ti prendo a sculacciate  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : so dove abiti  
 **fuck off** : fatti sotto nanerottolo  
 **fuck off** : ho tirato fuori le trappole per topi  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ti distruggo le rotule  
 **fuck off** : mi basterà salire sul tavolo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : mi arrampico su per quello stecchino che ti ritrovi per corpo e ti tiro un pugno in faccia  
 **vive la lance** : botTE BOTTE BOTTE  
 **fuck off** : mi siedo sopra di te  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : scheRZi  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : pesi tipo uN CHILO  
 **vive la lance** : non per fare il guastafeste sapete quanto mi piacciono le buone vecchie risse pidge/keith  
 **vive la lance** : ma keith è un super culone pesante  
 **vive la lance** : avete la mia parola  
 **fuck off** : solo perché tU hai le braccia forti quanto un criceto malato  
 **vive la lance** : come preGO  
 **uptown hunk** : ragazzi, sapete che vi voglio bene e che adoro le vostre cazzate ma devo scrivere un paper e per farlo devo fare un SACCO di ricerca  
 **uptown hunk** : quindi possiamo tipo, fare in fretta?  
 **vive la lance** : scusa amico  
 **uptown hunk** : nessun problema, amico :3c  
 **vive la lance** : <3  
 **uptown hunk** : <33  
 **fuck off** : cosa volevi pidge?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : giusto  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dove sono gli adulti più adulti?  
 **fuck off** : sono abbastanza sicuro che shiro stia lavorando al museo  
 **uptown hunk** : anche allura probabilmente, di solito cercano di far combaciare i loro turni  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : -TOSSISCE- IN PRATICA SONO SPOSATI -TOSSISCE-  
 **fuck off** : in pratica  
 **vive la lance** : amen  
 **uptown hunk** : io penso che sia una cosa carina :3  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : immaginavo, tenerone che non sei altro  
 **uptown hunk** : non posso farci niente D:  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non devi farci proprio niente, sei perfetto, hunk  
 **uptown hunk** : awwww  
 **uptown hunk** : ti ho già detto che non faccio i biscotti stasera  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : valeva la pena provarci  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : che mi dite di coran?  
 **vive la lance** : probabilmente è ancora alla scuola di ballo  
 **vive la lance** : è lì tutto il giorno  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : già ma di solito controlla il telefono per leggere i messaggi, soprattutto nei tempi morti quando è in ufficio  
 **vive la lance** : oggi è lunedì giusto?  
 **uptown hunk** : già, e il mio paper, tra parentesi, è per questo venerdì  
 **uptown hunk** : e anche pidge segue questo corso  
 **uptown hunk** : quindi so che dovrebbe studiare in questo momento  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non sei mia madre  
 **uptown hunk** : mettiti a lavorare o niente biscotti  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : …. merda  
 **vive la lance** : sono abbastanza sicuro che oggi coran segua dei corsi  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : malEDIZIONE  
 **fuck off** : cosa ci volevi dire?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non posso dirvelo adesso >:(  
 **fuck off** : ?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dovete esserci tutti quando darò la notizia  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : altrimenti non ci sarà il giusto misto di entusiasmo e pressione sociale  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : e poi la notizia si perderebbe nel vostro continuo sblaterare e non riesco a emozionarmi due volte per la stessa cosa  
 **uptown hunk** : okay quindi l’incontro è terminato?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sospeso fino a ulteriore avviso  
 **uptown hunk** : bene, vuoi che ci troviamo in salotto per fare un controllo incrociato delle fonti?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ci sta  
 **vive la lance** : fantastico ora che i nerd se ne sono andati possiamo parlare di cose fiche  
 **vive la lance** : come stai keith?  
 **fuck off** : me ne vado  
 **vive la lance** : KEITH NO ASPETTA  
 **fuck off** : che c’è?  
 **vive la lance** : mi annoio :(  
 **fuck off** : non è un problema mio  
 **vive la lance** : perché sei sempre così antipatico  
 **vive la lance** : shiro non ti ha cresciuto perché diventassi così  
 **fuck off** : shiro una volta mi ha detto che se mangiavo abbastanza ragni avrei assorbito il loro potere e sarei diventato come spiderman  
 **vive la lance** : … wow  
 **vive la lance** : quanti ragni hai mangiato?  
 **fuck off** : non ne voglio parlare  
 **vive la lance** : più di dieci?  
 **fuck off** : NON NE VOGLIO PARLARE  
 **vive la lance** : okay okay  
 **vive la lance** : ma non credere che ti farò dimenticare questa storia  
 **fuck off** : non ci pensavo nemmeno  
 **vive la lance** : fico  
 **vive la lance** : sei occupato?  
 **fuck off** : non proprio  
 **vive la lance** : vuoi giocare a qualcosa?  
 **fuck off** : sì certo

Chat di gruppo: **“BBQ di famiglia – Menù del giorno: gruppo alla griglia”**

**coo coo motherfuckers** : OKAY  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : PARTE DUE  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : RISPONDETE NERD  
 **vive la lance** : UNO B)  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : due! 8{D  
 **uptown hunk** : tre ;3c  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : … okay ho aspettato a sufficienza  
 **uptown hunk** : hai letteralmente aspettato due minuti  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : due minuti sono un’eternità in Tempo di Pidge™  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dove sono gli altri?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : shiro? allura? keith?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : bip bip stronzetti  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : giuro che se siete di nuovo tutti in palestra…  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Credo che Allura abbia un turno al museo stanotte!  
 **vive la lance** : e sai che significa che se lo dice lui è vero  
 **vive la lance** : perché coran il mio uomo qui ha la pazzesca abilità di ricordarsi gli impegni della gente  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ti ringrazio, Lance!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Quello di stasera non faceva parte dei suoi turni, però.  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Da quanto ricordo che abbia urlato prima di uscire di corsa dall’appartamento, c’era poco personale al museo e l’hanno chiamata per il turno di chiusura.  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : uuuuuugh  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Mi dispiace, Pidge 8(  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ho davvero la forza di chiedervi dove sono gli altri?  
 **uptown hunk** : non ne ho idea D:  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Nemmeno io  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : hmmm  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : un attimo  
 **uptown hunk** : che fai?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : scrivo a matt  
 **uptown hunk** : e??  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : UGH  
 **uptown hunk** : immagino che tu non abbia avuto fortuna  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non mi risponde  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : quel nerd è praticamente incollato al suo telefono 24/7  
 **vive la lance** : proprio come te  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : che ti devo dire?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : siamo fratelli ci assomigliamo  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : In tal caso, se è sempre incollato al telefono, non ti dovresti preoccupare?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : nah  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : penso di no intendo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : quando non mi risponde nessuno dei due di solito significa che stanno passando del Tempo tra Bro™ insieme  
 **vive la lance** : pffff Tempo tra Bro™ da vecchi  
 **uptown hunk** : ehi amico, non sottovalutare l’importanza del Tempo tra Bro™ :(  
 **vive la lance** : hai ragione  
 **vive la lance** : scusa se ho disonorato i bro di tutto il mondo  
 **uptown hunk** : tranquillo, ti perdono bro :’)  
 **vive la lance** : bro :’)  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dio siete così gay  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : proprio come matt e shiro  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : perché tutti quelli che mi circondano sono gay  
 **vive la lance** : ci riuniamo in gregge come pecorelle  
 **uptown hunk** : pidge, ti ho visto con keith  
 **uptown hunk** : anche voi due siete abbastanza gay  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : è tutta _bromance_ e niente _romance_  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ma sono d’accordo con lance, probabilmente si sono concessi del buon vecchio Tempo tra Bro™  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : rinchiusi nel loro appartamento, niente telefono, niente ragazzi o ragazze, a giocare a uno o a chissà che  
 **vive la lance** : sembra avvincente  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ma certo! Sembra spettacolare!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : _Just dudes being dudes_  
 **vive la lance** : omg coran  
 **vive la lance** : hai appena usato la metà di un meme?  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : B)  
 **vive la lance** : sono così… così fiero di te :’)  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : a proposito di keith  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dov’è quello scemo?  
 **vive la lance** : a lavoro  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : …  
 **vive la lance** : che c’è?  
 **uptown hunk** : ……  
 **vive la lance** : che C’È??  
 **uptown hunk** : è che l’hai scritto tipo… senza pensarci due volte  
 **vive la lance** : quindi???  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : quindi come fai a sapere con assoluta certezza cosa sta facendo keith in questo momento??  
 **vive la lance** : aspetta

**vive la lance** ha inviato un’immagine

**uptown hunk** : awww  
 **uptown hunk** : sembra così arrabbiato :’)  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : nah quella è solo la sua solita faccia  
 **fuck off** : stronzo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : felice di vederti tra noi  
 **fuck off** : volevo solo dire che lance l’ha scattata senza il mio permesso  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ma non mi dire  
 **uptown hunk** : non l’avrei mai capito da come guardavi la fotocamera incazzato  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : o da come facevi il medio  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Visivamente, c’è un contrasto accattivante tra lo sguardo acido di Keith e il sorriso di Lance, per non parlare del gesto brusco di Keith e il segno della pace di Lance  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Un selfie magnifico, oserei dire  
 **uptown hunk** : concordo  
 **vive la lance** : grazie coran  
 **fuck off** : fottiti  
 **vive la lance** : creerò una cartella di foto chiamata “Volte in cui ho colto di sorpresa Keith e lui aveva una faccia da scemo”  
 **fuck off** : ti odio  
 **vive la lance** : certo certo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sentiamo l’odio che c’è tra voi  
 **uptown hunk** : Io, personalmente, faccio visita al mio nemico mortale solo quando è a lavoro  
 **vive la lance** : hunk  
 **vive la lance** : non farmi questo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : perché SEI in libreria, poi?  
 **uptown hunk** : chi sei e che hai fatto a lance?  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Credo che dovremmo interrogarci su cosa Keith abbia fatto a Lance  
 **uptown hunk** : ottima precisazione, coran  
 **uptown hunk** : keith, qualunque cosa tu abbia fatto a lance, mi fa paura anche se penso che sia per il meglio  
 **fuck off** : non è un lavoro facile  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non riuscivo a immaginarmelo facile  
 **uptown hunk** : SAI almeno da quanto provi a farlo leggere?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : anni  
 **uptown hunk** : ANNI, amico!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : e ora è entrato due volte in una libreria  
 **vive la lance** : non so se sentirmi offeso oppure no  
 **fuck off** : puntare sul fatto che ti stiamo insultando è sempre una scommessa vincente  
 **vive la lance** : keith torna a sistemare gli scaffali  
 **vive la lance** : e per tua informaZIONE sono qui perché leo si è trasformato in una BESTIA divoratrice di libri e ha bisogno di altri libri  
 **fuck off** : legge più veloce di lance  
 **vive la lance** : NON È GIUSTO LUI HA PIÙ TEMPO DI ME  
 **uptown hunk** : leo è sempre stato il mio preferito  
 **vive la lance** : huuuuunk D:  
 **uptown hunk** : dopo di te, Lance  
 **vive la lance** : awww <3  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : leo ha molto potenziale…  
 **vive la lance** : pidge  
 **vive la lance** : no  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : cosa no, lance?  
 **vive la lance** : stai tramando qualcosa con quei puntini di sospensione  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non lo farei mai  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : è come un fratello minore per me  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non gli farebbe male prenderlo sotto la mia ala  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non hai visto com’è cresciuta la dolce sophie?  
 **vive la lance** : SOPHIE È UN DEMONE  
 **vive la lance:** MI HA MINACCIATO DI ROMPERMI LE DITA DEI PIEDI E LE AVEVO SOLO FATTO IL SOLLETICO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sono fiero di lei  
 **vive la lance** : sarai anche riuscito a corromperla ma nON TOCCHERAI LEO  
 **fuck off** : è come un lance in miniatura  
 **vive la lance** : grazie sono fiero di lui  
 **fuck off** : ma più acculturato e gentile  
 **vive la lance** : non dovresti lavorare tu???  
 **fuck off** : è quello che sto facendo  
 **vive la lance** : no non è vero!!  
 **vive la lance** : metti giù il telefono!  
 **fuck off** : costringimi;adoijwaven  
 **fuck off** : mi chiamo keithad;kJ e nominodflkja lance mio rappresentante nella chat di gruppo mentre lavoro  
 **vive la lance** : fantastico grazie keith è un onore  
 **fuck off** : figurati lance sei semplicemente la persona più bella e affascinante e adatta a questo compito  
 **vive la lance** : lo so B)  
 **fuck off** : -sviene-  
 **vive la lance** : -segno delle pistole-  
 **fuck off** : oh laaaance, sei così figoooo!  
 **vive la lance** : felice di vedere che l’hai capito B)  
 **uptown hunk** : giààààà, esco dalla chat per un po’, ho, uh, delle cose da fare  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ti precedo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : concordo, non ho voglia di rimanere qui e vedere lance che parla da solo  
 **vive la lance** : okay okay sul serio però keith voleva sapere che notizia ci volevi dare pidge  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : nono, il momento è passato e mancano mamma e papà  
 **vive la lance** : boo puttanella  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : chiedi a keith di quel periodo in cui pensava di essersi fidanzato in segreto con mothman  
 **vive la lance** : oh  
 **vive la lance** : contaci

Chat di gruppo: **“BBQ di famiglia – Menù del giorno: gruppo alla griglia”**

**coo coo motherfuckers** : questa chat è fin troppo silenziosa  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : posso azzardarmi a chiedere se c’è qualcuno?  
 **uptown hunk** : io ci sono!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Presente!  
 **LLunarGoddess** : Sono qui :)  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Che succede, Pidge?  
 **fuck off** : vuoi ancora dirci quella notizia?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sì  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : anche se fino ad ora tutti i miei tentativi sono stati sventati  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : “Sventato” è una parola così bella e desueta  
 **uptown hunk** : concordo, voglio una petizione per usarla più spesso  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Te la firmo 8{D  
 **uptown hunk** : 8D  
 **LLunarGoddess** : di che notizia si tratta? :o  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Il giovane qui presente Pidge ha tentato più volte di riunirci tutti nel tentativo di fare una sorta di annuncio  
 **uptown hunk** : già, e tu non c’eri entrambe le volte  
 **fuck off** : neanche shiro  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : già mancava sempre qualcuno  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : beccarvi tutti insieme nello stesso momento è sorprendentemente difficile  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Non pensavo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sono le leggi dell’universo, shiro  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : vi voglio tutti insieme e quindi l’impresa risulterà tanto difficile quanto impossibile  
 **uptown hunk** : la dura realtà  
 **fuck off** : non ci si può fare niente  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : È un dato di fatto  
 **LLunarGoddess** : oh :o beh ora ci sono!  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Anch’io :) Mi piacerebbe sentire la notizia, Pidge  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : graZIE  
 **fuck off** : ti avevano già detto che ti avremmo ascoltato  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sì ma non c’eravate tutti  
 **fuck off** : avresti potuto dircelo comunque  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : e io TI ho detto che volevo che ci foste tutti per A, non ripeterlo, e B, usare l’entusiasmo e la pressione sociale contro i bastian contrari come te  
 **fuck off** : …  
 **fuck off** : ho cambiato idea, non voglio sentire l’annuncio  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : troppo tardi  
 **fuck off** : posso uscire  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non lo farai  
 **fuck off** : è una sfida, nanetto?  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Keith, comportati bene e lascia parlare Pidge  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : grazie, papà  
 **Need-A-Hand** : non chiamarmi papà  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : papà  
 **fuck off** : papà  
 **uptown hunk** : papà  
 **LLunarGoddess** : papà  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** Papà ;)  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ….  
 **fuck off** : no  
 **uptown hunk** : giàààà  
 **LLunarGoddess** : che succede?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : già, è strano quando lo dite voi due  
 **LLunarGoddess** : chi?  
 **uptown hunk** : tu e coran  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : >:(  
 **Need-A-Hand** : COMUNQUE  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Ha forse a che fare con quello che Matt non vuole dirmi perché, e riporto testuali parole  
 **Need-A-Hand** : “Se te lo dico, Pidge mi ucciderà senza pietà e senza rimorso e probabilmente con un oggetto contundente di cui si può sbarazzare con facilità, quindi, fino ad allora, mi terrò la mia gioia per me”  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sì  
 **coo coo motherfucker:** è rimasto sconvolto dalle mie minacce buono a sapersi  
 **LLunarGoddess** : quindi che succede, Pidge?  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ha forse a che fare con la vostra esibizione di coppia?  
 **uptown hunk** : spero di no  
 **uptown hunk** : io non ne so niente :O  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : no, non preoccuparti  
 **uptown hunk** : forse si tratta del progetto di robotica su cui stai lavorando per il dottorato?? :O  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : nono, sfortunatamente Rover non è ancora operativo  
 **uptown hunk** : maledizione  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Qualche risultato con i tuoi alunni di tutoraggio?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : oh cavolo no  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : quegli idioti sono senza speranza  
 **LLunarGoddess** : è un annuncio legato alla famiglia?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : circa?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : com’è che avete trasformato il tutto in un quiz?  
 **LLunarGoddess** : facevamo domande e tu rispondevi :)  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ovvio  
 **fuck off** : hai sentito qualche altra comunicazione alla radio??  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : negativo purtroppo  
 **fuck off** : maledizione  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul:** Comunicazioni radio?  
 **fuck off** : pidge cerca tracce di attività aliene  
 **Need-A-Hand** : … Ma davvero?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non farmi la paternale, papà  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Affascinante  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Potrei chiederti che frequenze usi? E il mezzo per amplificare il segnale del ricevitore?  
 **uptown hunk** : uh, non per interrompervi, ma ci stiamo dimenticando qualcuno…  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Oh…  
 **LLunarGoddess** : oops :O  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : oh accidenti  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : lo sapevo che questa chat era fin troppo silenziosa  
 **fuck off** : no, scusate, ho un vuoto di memoria  
 **uptown hunk** : lance  
 **fuck off** : non mi dice niente  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dov’è finito?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : è sempre incollato al telefono quando è a casa  
 **uptown hunk** : non saprei, è tutta oggi che non lo sento  
 **fuck off** : forse sta leggendo  
 **uptown hunk** : ….  
 **uptown hunk** : sai, un tempo l’avrei preso in giro, ma ora potrebbe essere una possibilità  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : hunk ha ragione, non fa più ridere  
 **LLunarGoddess** : sono così fiera di lui :)  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : È cresciuto così tanto  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Hai una buona influenza su di lui, Keith :)  
 **vive la lance** : yo ho sentito un bip e sono qui  
 **vive la lance** : e fate in fretta sono stretto coi tempi  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Pidge vuole fare un annuncio  
 **vive la lance** : oh merda quello di cui parla da due giorni?  
 **Need-A-Hand** : A quanto pare  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : lance, è molto importante che tu sia qui per sentirlo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ? mi servi concentrato  
 **fuck off** : perché lance è così importante?  
 **vive la lance** : geloso? ;)  
 **fuck off** : te lo sogni  
 **vive la lance** : nei miei sogni fai una danza interpretativa per celebrare la mia magnificenza   
**Need-A-Hand** : Anch’io vorrei saperlo. Perché è importante che ci sia Lance per questo annuncio?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : è la mia ragazza pon pon prediletta  
 **vive la lance** : aw yeah  
 **uptown hunk** : è molto bravo in quello che fa  
 **fuck off** : ora non lo voglio proprio sapere  
 **vive la lance** : chiudi il becco mullet  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Beh, ora che siamo tutti qui, possiamo iniziare con l’annuncio?  
 **vive la lance** : non si può fare  
 **vive la lance** : rimanda tutto  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : cosa?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : perchÉ??  
 **vive la lance** : pidge se vuoi che renda onore al mio titolo di ragazza pon pon vorrai rimandare anche tu  
 **vive la lance** : al momento non ho il tempo per dedicarti il tempo e le energie che meriti  
 **uptown hunk** : che succede, amico?  
 **vive la lance** : potrei come no essere nell’armadio  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : oh cavolo  
 **uptown hunk** : amico  
 **vive la lance** : NON IN QUEL SENSO  
 **vive la lance** : mi sto LETTERALMENTE nascondendo in un armadio  
 **vive la lance** : perché QUALCUNO mi ha beccato e avevo bisogno di un posto sicuro dove nascondermi  
 **LLunarGoddess** : umm  
 **fuck off** : credo di essermi perso qualcosa  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Lance, che succede?  
 **vive la lance** : non fare il paparino con me shiro  
 **vive la lance** : sto facendo il babysitter  
 **LLunarGoddess** : non vorrei mettere in dubbio i tuoi metodi, Lance, ma…  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Da dentro un armadio?  
 **vive la lance** : non è quello che sembra  
 **vive la lance** : sto badando ai 4 piccoli   
**uptown hunk** : non erano 5 i piccoli?  
 **vive la lance** : sì ma il piccolo oli è ancora con la mamma  
 **vive la lance** : sono solo in 4  
 **fuck off** : devo ancora capire cosa c’entra l’armadio in tutto questo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : spero che leo e sophie ti ci abbiano chiuso dentro  
 **vive la lance** : pffff impossibile  
 **vive la lance** : siamo nel bel mezzo di una guerra  
 **vive la lance** : UNA GUERRA CON I NERF   
**uptown hunk** :O !!!!  
 **LLunarGoddess** : nel senso di pistole nerf?  
 **vive la lance** : e tutte le altre cose nerf  
 **vive la lance** : leo ha arco e frecce e abbi una fionda  
 **LLunarGoddess** : sembri un babysitter fantastico, Lance :)  
 **vive la lance** : grazie bellezza B)  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Quanto mi sarebbe piaciuto averle ai miei tempi. Usavamo vere fionde, bastoni e pistole da paintball  
 **Need-A-Hand** : In casa?  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : B)  
 **vive la lance** : accidenti coran ci davi dentro  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ti ringrazio, Lance… Credo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : quindi sostanzialmente leo e sophie ti hanno messo con le spalle al muro?  
 **vive la lance** : pfff no nemmeno  
 **vive la lance** : non sanno neanche dove sono  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : potrei scriverglielo io  
 **vive la lance** : NON CI PROVARE  
 **fuck off** : stai perdendo contro un branco di ragazzini?  
 **vive la lance** : SONO QUATTRO CONTRO UNO KEITH  
 **vive la lance** : I PICCOLI NON HANNO PIETÀ E I PIÙ GRANDI SONO LETALI  
 **fuck off** : mi hai davvero deluso  
 **vive la lance** : …  
 **vive la lance** : ora capisco perché tu e shiro siete fratelli  
 **vive la lance** : HUNK  
 **vive la lance** : SEI OCCUPATO AMICO??  
 **uptown hunk** : per ora no, ho appena finito di studiare e Pidge è in biblioteca  
 **uptown hunk** : a procrastinare il suo saggio probabilmente perché è stato lui a iniziare la conversazione :/  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non sei mia madre, hunk  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Pidge.  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : oddio guarda che hai fatto  
 **vive la lance** : SHIRO SGRIDALO PIÙ TARDI  
 **vive la lance** : HUNK HO BISOGNO DI TE AMICO  
 **vive la lance** : MI SERVONO RINFORZI CI STAI???  
 **uptown hunk** : io  
 **uptown hunk** : nE SAREI ONORATO  
 **vive la lance** : HAI ANCORA LA PISTOLA AUTOMATICA CON I CARICATORI IN PIÙ???  
 **uptown hunk** : CERTO  
 **vive la lance** : BENE PERCHÉ MI HANNO LASCIATO QUELLA MANUALE E SONO NEI GUAI  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : l’avevo detto io  
 **uptown hunk** : ARRIVO  
 **uptown hunk** : MI CI VORRANNO VENTI MINUTI  
 **uptown hunk** : RIESCI A RESISTERE??  
 **vive la lance** : FARÒ DEL MIO MEGLIO  
 **uptown hunk** : E PER LA CENA?  
 **vive la lance** : MAMMA MI HA LASCIATO I SOLDI PER LA PIZZA  
 **uptown hunk** : VA BENE SE MI UNISCO ANCH’IO?  
 **vive la lance** : BRO MIA MADRE TI AMA E I BAMBINI SONO UN DISASTRO HO BISOGNO DI TE MI AMIGO  
 **uptown hunk** : ARRIVO HOMBRE  
 **vive la lance** : TI VOGLIO BENE  
 **uptown hunk** : TI VOGLIO BENE ANCH’IO  
 **fuck off** : che… cosa ho appena letto  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : il suono del mio cuore frustrato in pezzi per dover rimandare tutto a causa di questi due nerd  
 **fuck off** : ti sei mai reso conto che sei altrettanto drammatico a modo tuo?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : rimangiatelo  
 **fuck off** : costringimi  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : so le tue password  
 **fuck off** : ehi shiro, pidge è indietro con il suo saggio e sta procrastinando  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Pidge.  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Sei in biblioteca. Non dovresti stare in chat.  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : keith fai SCHIFO  
 **fuck off** : è per aver detto a lance dell’incidente con mothman  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : …  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ne è valsa la pena

Chat di gruppo: **“Family BBQ - Today’s Menu: Rinvio alla griglia”**

**coo coo motherfuckers** : oso davvero chiederlo?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : …  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ciao??  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : okay so che ho una sfortuna pazzesca quando voglio riunirvi tutti nello stesso momento  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ma di solito c’è almeno qUALCUNO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : nessuno?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : oh andiamo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sono bloccato in biblioteca per la prossima ora fino a quando matt non mi verrà a prendere per cena  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : mi accontenterei perfino della compagnia di lance  
 **vive la lance** : okay stronzo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : finalmente!  
 **vive la lance** : non posso rimanere, mio piccolo amico  
 **vive la lance** : coran mi ha chiesto di coprirlo per alcune lezioni per bambini  
 **fuck off** : tu insegni?  
 **vive la lance** : certo amico  
 **vive la lance** : sono carismatico e bello e formo giovani menti  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : insegna a dei bambini a ballare  
 **vive la lance** : stessa cosa  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non è che tu stia formando le loro menti  
 **vive la lance** : non potevo dire che formavo il loro corpo, amico  
 **vive la lance** : sarebbe stato strano e inquietante  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : onesto  
 **fuck off** : era solo che non ti vedevo come uno che riesce a insegnare a dei bambini  
 **vive la lance** : mi offendi  
 **fuck off** : sono piacevolmente sorpreso  
 **vive la lance** : mi lusinghi  
 **vive la lance** : vuoi che insegni anche a te? ;)  
 **fuck off** : così mi puoi far cadere come durante il corso di shiro e allura?  
 **fuck off** : non penso proprio  
 **vive la lance** : sei stato TU a farmi CADERE  
 **fuck off** : non puoi dimostrarlo  
 **vive la lance** : HO I LIVIDI  
 **fuck off** : potresti esserteli fatti in un altro modo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dopotutto SEI un imbranato che dimena i suoi arti ovunque  
 **vive la lance** : ci stiamo avvicinando pericolosamente alla zona insulti lance  
 **vive la lance** : fortuna che ora ho il corso  
 **vive la lance** : hasta a più tardi keith  
 **vive la lance** : pidge devi rimandare  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ugh  
 **vive la lance** : keith se vuoi seguire il corso insegno ballo da sala alle 6  
 **vive la lance** : posso darti una lezione anche lì  
 **fuck off** : mi sembra improbabile  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : è bravo però  
 **fuck off** : davvero?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sono serio  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : keith?  
 **fuck off** : scusa mi serviva un momento per processare l’informazione  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non preoccuparti, sono sicuro che puoi batterlo con la contraddanza ;)  
 **fuck off** : si era detto che non ne avremmo più parlato  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non ricordo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : …  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : keith?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : scusami torna qui mi annoio  
 **fuck off** : scusa sono nel bel mezzo del turno e ora sto alla cassa, è più difficile scrivere  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : maledizione  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : immagino che siginifichi che anche coran non c’è?  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Già!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Stasera ho un ritrovo con la mia vecchia troupe di balli georgiani!  
 **uptown hunk** : oddio li AMO  
 **uptown hunk** : siete così divertenti da guardare  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Ti ringrazio, Hunk :)  
 **uptown hunk** : vi esibirete presto?  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Forse ;)  
 **uptown hunk** : oddio oddio  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : hunk questo vuol dire che tu ci sei?  
 **uptown hunk** : no, ora ho le mie ore di tutoraggio  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : maledizione l’avevo dimenticato  
 **uptown hunk** : me la sono filata per guardare il telefono, ma devo tornare a lavoro  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ugh E VA BENE  
 **uptown hunk** : ci vediamo a casa :)  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sì a dopo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : dove sono shiro e allura?  
 **LLunarGoddess** : scusami, Pidge, dato che Coran stasera non c’è, mi sono presa un po’ di tempo per me :)  
 **LLunarGoddess** : vi voglio bene, ma ho una bomba da bagno, una bottiglia di vino e netflix con il mio nome sopra  
 **LLunarGoddess** : adesso metto via il telefono  
 **LLunarGoddess** : Allura OUT! ;P  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : beh almeno un mistero risolto  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Scusami, Pidge, stasera mi trovo con dei vecchi amici per una birra  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : GASP  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : hai degli amici oltre a noi?  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Che tu ci creda o no, sì ;P  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : oddio hai usato un’emoji  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : l’emoji DELL’OCCHIOLINO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ti sei già fatto una birra, non è vero?  
 **Need-A-Hand** : … Forse  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sei bannato da questa chat fino a nuovo avviso  
 **Need-A-Hand** : ;’(  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : no no non voglio gestire questa situazione da solo  
 **Need-A-Hand** : _I cry everyteim_   
**coo coo motherfuckers** : COM’È CHE SONO L’UNICO AD ASSISTERE A QUESTA COSA??!  
 **Need-A-Hand** : _Gotta go_  
 **Need-A-Hand** : _Fast_ ;)  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sto piangendo e non so se le mie sono lacrime di orgoglio o di imbarazzo  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Ciao, Pidge! ;)  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : DIO SMETTILA DI FARE L’OCCHIOLINO  
 **Need-A-Hand** : ;(  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : okay, sai che ti dico, me ne vado anch’io

Chat di gruppo: **“BBQ di famiglia –Menù del giorno: Rinvio alla griglia”**

**vive la lance** : sono ancora COSÌ. TRISTE. di essermi perso shiro che scriveva meme da ubriaco  
 **uptown hunk** : te li puoi rileggere  
 **vive la lance** : beh cerTO ma non è la stessa cosa che leggerli LIVE  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Non è stato chissà cosa, Lance  
 **vive la lance** : questo lo dici tU  
 **fuck off** : io non muoio mica anche se non l’ho visto  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Grazie, Keith  
 **fuck off** : non era un complimento  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Lo prendo comunque come un tuo essere dalla mia parte  
 **fuck off** : più bevi e più ti comporti come uno strano ibrido tra pidge e lance  
 **vive la lance** : lo dici come se fosse brutto  
 **fuck off** : decisamente  
 **vive la lance** : no**  
 **vive la lance** : ti sei dimenticato il no  
 **Need-A-Hand** : È tutta colpa di Matt  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Praticamente è una versione cresciuta di Pidge  
 **fuck off** : matt non c’era nemmeno  
 **Need-A-Hand** : No, ma crescere a stretto contatto con gli Holt doveva pur avere degli effetti collaterali  
 **fuck off** : … non posso darti torto  
 **vive la lance** : voto per fare un’altra serata film di gruppo  
 **vive la lance** : mi manca vedere shiro ubriaco  
 **vive la lance** : la scorsa volta sono riuscito a farlo parlare solo per battute squallide e frasi da rimorchio  
 **uptown hunk** : è stato molto divertente  
 **Need-A-Hand** : anche no  
 **LLunarGoddess** : io l’ho trovato carino ;)  
 **vive la lance** : vISTO?? Allura pensava che fossi carino  
 **vive la lance** : non possiamo privarla di cose carine  
 **vive la lance** : e se quella cosa è shiro ubriaco che si rende ridicolo  
 **vive la lance** : allora per Dio mi sacrificherò per il gruppo e farò ubriacare il padre ballerino  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Allura, perché mi fai questo?  
 **LLunarGoddess** : è solo perché ti voglio bene ;P  
 **vive la lance** : esatto shiro ti vogliamo bene  
 **vive la lance** : … shiro?  
 **fuck off** : l’hai mandato in tilt, allura  
 **vive la lance** : come fai a saperlo?  
 **fuck off** : è qui da me  
 **fuck off** : mi STAVA aiutando con la mia due ruote, ma ora è solo rosso come un pomodoro e cerca di ricordarsi come respirare  
 **fuck off** : non ho mai seguito nessun corso per la rianimazione quindi se sviene è morto  
 **fuck off** : ditegli addio ora  
 **uptown hunk** : addio shiro :’( mi mancherai, davi dei begli abbracci, posso avere la ricetta dei tuoi biscotti alla cannella?  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Addio, Shiro, eri un brav’uomo e un buon ballerino, erigerò una statua in tuo onore all’ingresso della scuola  
 **LLunarGoddess** : aiuterebbe se mi rimangiassi quello che ho detto? la faccina con l’occhiolino era troppo?  
 **fuck off** : sono abbastanza sicuro che ormai il danno sia fatto  
 **vive la lance** : e l’occhiolino era perfetto allura continua così il paparino imbarazzato mi fa morire  
 **vive la lance** : che poi hA keith che ripara la sua bicicletta  
 **uptown hunk** : è una moto, amico  
 **vive la lance** : …  
 **vive la lance** : KEITH HA UNA MOTO???  
 **fuck off** : uh, si?  
 **uptown hunk** : non lo sapevi?  
 **vive la lance** : NO???  
 **vive la lance** : E TU COME LO SAI???  
 **uptown hunk** : una volta è venuto in moto da noi  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : La parcheggia sempre sul retro. È uno splendido mezzo, Keith  
 **fuck off** : grazie  
 **fuck off** : l’ho costruita da zero  
 **vive la lance** : HAI ASSEMBLATO LA TUA MOTO???  
 **LLunarGoddess** : non sapevi che Keith è un bravo meccanico?  
 **vive la lance** : NO??  
 **fuck off** : già  
 **vive la lance** : …  
 **vive la lance** : ho bisogno di un momento  
 **LLunarGoddess** : a quanto pare abbiamo due uomini a terra  
 **uptown hunk** : rip :/  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Non per sminuire le crisi mistiche dei nostri cari amici, ma non mi dispiacerebbe affatto vederci per un’altra emozionante uscita di gruppo!  
 **LLunarGoddess** : anch’io!  
 **uptown hunk** : oh oh anch’io!  
 **fuck off** : oh no  
 **vive la lance** : oH SÌ  
 **vive la lance** : FESTA FESTA FESTA  
 **fuck off** : non ci hai messo molto a riprenderti  
 **vive la lance** : sto momentaneamente ignorando il fatto che guidi una moto per pensare a una festa di gruppo  
 **uptown hunk** : 8D  
 **LLunarGoddess** : :’)  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : B{D  
 **vive la lance** : a proposito di gruppo sembra che ci siamo tutti  
 **vive la lance** : quindi dov’è pidge?  
 **uptown hunk** : :O ooooooooh  
 **uptown hunk** : oooooh si arrabbierà tantissimo  
 **uptown hunk** : sta tutorando una lezione  
 **uptown hunk** : finirà tra un paio d’ore  
 **vive la lance** : ooooh merda  
 **vive la lance** : tra un’ora e mezza devo andare a lavoro   
**uptown hunk** : accidenti :/  
 **fuck off** : lavori?  
 **vive la lance** : sÌ keITH  
 **vive la lance** : sono un adulto responsabile  
 **fuck off** : considerami sorpreso  
 **vive la lance** : >:(  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Lance è un impiegato molto responsabile quando lavora per noi  
 **vive la lance** : grAZIE  
 **fuck off** : non ho mai detto che non lo fosse  
 **vive la lance** : quello era… un MEZZO complimento?  
 **vive la lance** : keith kogane mi hai quasi fatto un complimento?  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Keith vuole che ti dica che non riesce a sentirti perché è troppo occupato con la sua moto

**coo coo motherfuckers** : C’ERAVATE TUTTI???  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : MERDA  
 **Need-A-Hand** : modera i termini  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : M***A  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Perché perdo tempo a dirtelo?

Chat di gruppo: **“BBQ di famiglia –Menù del giorno: Rinvio alla griglia”**

**vive la lance** : PIDGE  
 **vive la lance** : PIDGE  
 **vive la lance** : PIIIIIDGE  
 **vive la lance** : PIDGEY!! PIDGEOTTO!!! PIDGEOT!!!!  
 **vive la lance** : FANTASTICO RAPACE DISCENDI DALL’ALTO SEI STATO EVOCATO  
 **vive la lance** : PIDGE PIDGE PIDGE PING PING PING  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : LANCE DIO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : SMETTILA DI GRIDARE  
 **vive la lance** : DATO CHE QUESTA È UN APP PER MESSAGGIARE NON STO URLANDO FISICAMENTE  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : È L’EQUIVALENTE SCRITTO DI URLARE, TAZZA DI FRUIT LOOPS FLACCIDI CHE NON SEI ALTRO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ERA UN COMMENTO FACETO  
 **vive la lance** : NON SONO DEL TUTTO SICURO DI QUELLO CHE VUOL DIRE  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : SEI SU INTERNET  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : CERCALO SU GOOGLE  
 **vive la lance** : NON HO TEMPO È IMPORTANTE  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : CHE VUOI?  
 **uptown hunk** : potete smetterla di usare il caps lock? :/ mi fa male agli occhi  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Concordo  
 **vive la lance** : NON POSSO IL CAPSLOCK È IMPOSTATO IN PILOTA AUTOMATICO VERSO LA FIGAGGINE B)  
 **fuck off** : non dirlo mai più  
 **vive la lance** : FUCK OFF, KEITH  
 **fuck off** : quello è il mio nome, non consumarlo  
 **vive la lance** : ….  
 **vive la lance** : hai forse appena fatto…  
 **vive la lance** : oh my diO  
 **vive la lance** : hAI appena fATTo una baTTUTA da paDR E  
 **vive la lance** : SHIRO CHE GLI HAI FATTO???  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Perché dai la colpa a ME???  
 **vive la lance** : sei chIARAMENTE un pAPÀ  
 **vive la lance** : E sei suo fratello  
 **vive la lance** : ovviamente la tua vicinanza gli ha appiccicato addosso il tuo umorismo da padre  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Pfff  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Lance stai esagerando  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Il senso dell’umorismo di Keith è sempre stato così da quando era piccolo  
 **vive la lance** : …. mi prendi in giro  
 **Need-A-Hand** : No no  
 **vive la lance** : keITH???  
 **fuck off** : -fa spallucce-  
 **vive la lance** : Io… ho bisogno di stendermi…  
 **fuck off** : drammatico  
 **vive la lance** : taci non riesco a capire se è la cosa migliore o peggiore che mi sia mai capitata  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : lance per favore  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : perché mi hai chiamato non appena è finito il mio corso? Devo ancora arrivare a casa  
 **vive la lance** : giUSTO!  
 **fuck off** : si riprende in fretta  
 **uptown hunk** : è sempre stato così  
 **vive la lance** : PIDGE GUARDA QUA  
 **vive la lance** : FACCIAMO L’APPELLO  
 **vive la lance** : LANCE  
 **vive la lance** : bello, umile, e presente ;)  
 **vive la lance** : (non dire nieNTE keiTH)  
 **fuck off** : (non ho detto niente)  
 **vive la lance** (stavi per dire “una di queste è vera”)  
 **fuck off** : (grazie per esserti insultato da solo)  
 **vive la lance** : (….prOCEDIAMO)  
 **vive la lance** : KEITH  
 **fuck off** : serio?  
 **vive la lance** : dai reggimi il gioco  
 **fuck off** : va bene  
 **fuck off** : presente  
 **vive la lance** : grazie  
 **vive la lance** : HUNK  
 **uptown hunk** : yo :3c  
 **vive la lance** : SHIRO  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Presente  
 **vive la lance** : ALLURA  
 **LLunarGoddess** : presente! :)  
 **vive la lance** : CORAN AMICO MIO  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Presente!  
 **vive la lance** : e ultimo ma di certo non meno importante: PIDGE  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : porca merda  
 **vive la lance** : B)  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ci siamo davvero tutti??  
 **vive la lance** : sì amiiiiiiicooooooo!!!!!!  
 **vive la lance** : è tempo di fare l’annUNCIO!  
 **uptown hunk** : discorso! discorso! discorso!  
 **LLunarGoddess** : è il tuo momento, Pidge!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : FINALMENTE  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : o forse dovrei lasciare un po’ di suspence  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Pidge.  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : va beNE  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : OKAY nerd ascoltatemi  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : sapete che matt stava cercando un nuovo incarico da dj no?  
 **vive la lance** : … mi piace dove stai andando a parare  
 **uptown hunk** : :O !!!  
 **LLunarGoddess** : mi associo a entrambi i messaggi  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Ecco perché era così felice ultimamente  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : ragazzi per favore  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : smettetela di rubarmi la scena  
 **uptown hunk** : :o scusa  
 **LLunarGoddess** : scusa!  
 **vive la lance** : colpa mia  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Scusa, Pidge, continua  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : grazie  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : DA QUESTO WEEKEND MATT SUONERÀ AL BALMERA   
**coo coo motherfuckers** : INDOVINATE UN PO’ CHI ANDRÀ IN DISCOTECA SABATO PER PORTARGLI PIÙ PUBBLICO IL PRIMO GIORNO DI LAVORO  
 **vive la lance** : oh  
 **vive la lance** : oh mio diO  
 **vive la lance** : OMMIODDIO  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : eccola la mia ragazza pon pon  
 **LLunarGoddess** : OMMIODDIO!  
 **vive la lance** : È QUESTO LO SPIRITO ALLURA  
 **LLunarGoddess** : ANDIAMO IN DISCOTECA!  
 **vive la lance** : POSSO FARTI I CAPELLI  
 **LLunarGoddess** : SOLO SE IO POSSO SCEGLIERTI L’OUTFIT  
 **vive la lance** : SÌ E SÌ  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : non vi ho detto la parte migliore. entriamo gratis perché matt ci mette nella guest list  
 **vive la lance** : SONO MORTO E ANDATO IN PARADISO  
 **vive la lance** : VEDO I SUOI CANCELLI PERLATI E SONO INCASTONATI DI LUCI DA DISCOTECA CON UNA COLONNA SONORA DI BASSI DA PAURA  
 **LLunarGoddess** : che emozione! non vedo l’ORA!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : okay gemelli della disco, è tempo che scarichiate la vostra hype sui nostri bastian contrari preferiti  
 **vive la lance** : ci sto  
 **vive la lance** : hunk??? amico????  
 **uptown hunk** : io vengo :3 sembra divertente  
 **uptown hunk** : ma uh, voto per… decidere una parola d’ordine nel caso in cui le cose diventino… un po’ troppo? Troppo stimolanti?? Succede di tutto in discoteca…  
 **vive la lance** : non preoccuparti amico ci siamo noi con te  
 **uptown hunk** : grazie amico :3  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Potete contare anche su di me! Ne è passato di tempo dall’ultima volta che mi sono lasciato andare in luoghi del genere!  
 **vive la lance** : corAN amico miO!  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Tirerò fuori i miei pantaloni in pelle e gli darò una bella spolverata!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : oh mio dio  
 **vive la lance** : o kaaaay non me l’aspettavo ma mi piace il tuo entusiasmo  
 **uptown hunk** : non voglio assistere  
 **LLunarGoddess** : mi assicurerò che sia ben vestito prima di lasciare l’appartamento  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : grazie  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Anch’io ci sto  
 **LLunarGoddess** : ad essere onesta, mi aspettavo che ci sarebbe voluto di più per convincerti  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Matt è il mio coinquilino e migliore amico, non voglio perdermi il suo primo giorno di lavoro  
 **LLunarGoddess** : che cosa dolcissima :’)  
 **vive la lance** : ha parlato come un vero padre  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Per non parlare del fatto che potremo stare di fianco alla console da DJ e metterlo in imbarazzo comportandoci come una famiglia fiera di lui  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : quESTO è lo shiro che conosco e amo  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : quindi ora ci manca solo il mio bastian contrario preferito  
 **vive la lance** : keeeeith  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Keith.  
 **LLunarGoddess** : keeeeith ;)  
 **uptown hunk** : keith! 8D  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Keith!  
 **fuck off** : ….  
 **fuck off** : oh ma tu guarda che ora si è fatta  
 **vive la lance** : no NO no no no no no no  
 **vive la lance** : keith  
 **vive la lance** : amico mio  
 **vive la lance** : amicone  
 **vive la lance** : compagno  
 **vive la lance** : tu veRRAI in discoteca con noi  
 **fuck off** : no  
 **vive la lance** : sei così  
 **fuck off** : non sono… un tipo da discoteca  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : nemmeno shiro e hunk ma vengono lo stesso  
 **uptown hunk** : esatto! ci divertiremo, amico  
 **uptown hunk** : voglio dire, non penso che le discoteche siano sempre divertenti  
 **uptown hunk** : ma ci andiamo tra amici e questo lo rende divertente!  
 **LLunarGoddess** : ci piacerebbe molto se ti unissi a noi, Keith :)  
 **LLunarGoddess** : non ci troviamo spesso fuori dalla scuola  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Si è giovani una volta sola!  
 **vive la lance** : YOYO mi piace  
 **fuck off** : non lo so…  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Keith.  
 **fuck off** : oh no  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Sei parte di questa famiglia ora. VERRAI con noi a questa uscita di famiglia.  
 **vive la lance** : aw yeAH il papà ci da man forte!  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Lance.  
 **vive la lance** : no no torna a parlare con keith  
 **fuck off** : ugh  
 **vive la lance** : keith andiamo!  
 **fuck off** : no  
 **vive la lance** : sì!  
 **fuck off** : no  
 **vive la lance** : sÌ!  
 **fuck off** : no  
 **vive la lance** : SÌ!  
 **vive la lance** : USERÒ i miei occhioni da cucciolo su di te  
 **fuck off** : non funzionerà  
 **vive la lance** : ah no???  
 **vive la lance** : RAGA CODICE ROSSO  
 **fuck off** : che cazzo sarebbe un codice rosso?  
 **fuck off** : ….  
 **fuck off** : uh… ragazzi?

**vive la lance** ha inviato un’immagine  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** ha inviato un’immagine  
 **Need-A-Hand** ha inviato un’immagine  
 **uptown hunk** ha inviato un’immagine  
 **LLunarGoddess** ha inviato un’immagine  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** ha inviato un’immagine

**fuck off** : è uno scherZO vero?  
 **vive la lance** : B)  
 **fuck off** : uGH  
 **uptown hunk** : keith per favore? significa molto per noi  
 **fuck off** : oh mio dio  
 **fuck off** : VA BENE  
 **vive la lance** : SÌ  
 **uptown hunk** : yay! 8D  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : Urrà!  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : eccellente  
 **Need-A-Hand** : Sono fiero di te, Keith  
 **LLunarGoddess** : non vedo l’ora :)  
 **fuck off** : non posso credere che abbiate un codice per inviare foto con occhioni da cucciolo in contemporanea  
 **fuck off** : e perché lo chiamate codice rosso?  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : perché come i rossi, una moltitudine di occhioni da cucciolo come questa ti ruberà l’anima e quindi anche la tua volontà, costringendoti a cedere alle nostre proposte  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : È stata una mia idea!  
 **fuck off** : siete ridicoli  
 **vive la lance** : ti vogliamo bene anche noi keith ;)  
 **uptown hunk** : <3  
 **coo coo motherfuckers** : <33  
 **I-Mustache-u4ur-Soul** : <333  
 **LLunarGoddess** : <3333  
 **Need-A-Hand** : <33333  
 **fuck off** : ugh  
 **fuck off** : …  
 **fuck off** : <3  
 **vive la lance** : !!!!!

* * *

“Ricordami perché ho accettato.” Brontolò Keith, le braccia conserte, piegato di lato con la testa appoggiata al finestrino.

“Perché ci vuoi beeeene.” Canticchiò Lance da uno dei sedili centrali. Si girò per guardarlo e le sue labbra, proprio come Keith si aspettava, erano arricciate in quel suo sorrisino che accompagnava così bene la sua voce canzonatoria.

Keith rivolse un’occhiataccia a lui e al suo sorrisino. Lo odiava. Li odiava entrambi. Lance e quell’entità che era il suo sorriso. Sorrisino. Quello. Odiava la sua bocca e qualunque cosa producesse. Inclusi sorrisini, sorrisi e parole. “Decisamente no.” Rispose, impassibile.

Il buon’umore di Lance non venne scalfitto minimamente. Anzi, se possibile, il suo sorriso si fece ancora più grande mentre inclinava la testa di lato. Aveva fatto qualcosa ai capelli per renderli più belli del solito e stava benissimo nell’outif che Allura aveva scelto per lui. Era abbastanza casual, ma gli fece desiderare di essersi impegnato di più nel suo look. Shiro gli aveva assicurato che stava bene, ma in quel momento non ne era più così tanto sicuro. Risultava banale in confronto a Lance.

“Su, su, non dimentichiamoci di quel cuore che hai mandato nel gruppo, implicando che ci vuoi decisamente bene.” Disse Lance, agitando il telefono in aria per enfatizzare le sue parole.

Keith gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. “Non puoi dimostrarlo.”

“Oh, ma davvero?”

“Certo?”

“Ho fatto uno screenshot.”

“Non è vero.”

“Oh, sì invece.”

“Perché?!”

“Come eventuale prova e per ricattarti, ovvio.”

“Ti odio.”

“Sono solo parole, Keithy boy!” Disse ridendo, e si girò per rimettersi bene sul sedile.

“Smettila di provocarlo, Lance. L’abbiamo praticamente dovuto trascinare fuori dal suo appartamento.” Lo richiamò Pidge dal sedile del guidatore. Aveva preso in prestito il camioncino di famiglia per la serata e si era detto d’accordo nel fare loro da autista sobrio, dato che comunque non aveva l’età per bere. Ma non si era detto d’accordo coi loro litigi.

“Parla per te.” Sbuffò Shiro dal suo posto di fianco a Keith nei sedili posteriori. “ _Io_ ho dovuto trascinarlo fuori.” Disse, dando un colpetto a Keith con la spalla.

Keith grugnì, ma non disse nulla e voltò lo sguardo verso il finestrino. Erano già per le strade della città, diretti verso il centro. Non faceva spesso quel tragitto. Non gli piaceva molto la folla e, solitamente, il centro era sempre affollato. Era contento di non essere lui quello al volante.

“Ti fa bene uscire qualche volta.”

“Grazie, _papà_.” Brontolò Keith, restituendogli il colpo con poca convinzione. Shiro si limitò a ridacchiare.

La conversazione cambiò e Keith si ritrovò ad ascoltare solo in parte. Avrebbe mentito se avesse detto che non era nervoso e dubitava che qualcuno gli avrebbe creduto anche se ci avesse provato. Non era mai stato in una vera discoteca. Anzi, a dirla tutta non era neanche mai andato chissà quanto nei bar. Ci era stato un paio di volte con Shiro, a volte conMatt e Allura, ma si trattava sempre di bar tranquilli dove ci si sedeva in un angolo a parlare. A volte con la musica dal vivo, ma non avevano mai… ballato.

Nelle discoteche si ballava.

Nelle discoteche c’era un DJ e una pista e i suoi amici erano tutti ballerini, quindi era inutile sperare che non avrebbero passato la maggior parte del tempo a ballare. Forse, se si fosse mostrato abbastanza impacciato e spaesato, qualcuno dei suoi amici avrebbe avuto pena di lui e gli avrebbe fatto compagnia mentre gli altri andavano a ballare.

Non era che non gli piacesse ballare. Lui amava ballare, _ovviamente_. Reputava la danza come una delle sue più grandi passioni nella vita. Una delle poche cose che lo rendeva felice per davvero. Una di quelle cose su cui voleva in qualche modo costruirsi un lavoro. Ma quella… quella era una situazione diversa. Gli piaceva coreografare. Gli piaceva ascoltare musica da solo, lasciando che l’istinto capisse quali mosse usare e come farle fluire insieme, gli piaceva allenarsi e provare e riprovare tutto fino a quando non l’aveva forgiato nella sua memoria muscolare sentendolo naturale e allora, solo allora, gli piaceva esibirsi di fronte a un pubblico. E perfino allora si sentiva comunque un po’ nervoso nel mostrarsi, ma poteva contare sul fatto che il suo corpo avrebbe fatto il suo lavoro.  
Quella situazione era diversa. Non aveva un set di mosse già preparate su cui contare. Non c’era una musica che poteva prevedere. Non aveva uno spazio per esibirsi. C’erano solo persone… che ballavano. Perfino persone che non avevano affatto il senso del ritmo. Andavanò lì e si _muovevano_ come se lo sapessero fare da una vita.

Keith non sapeva come farlo. Ballare in discoteca era uno stile che non aveva mai esplorato sul serio. C’era un sacco di… grind e movimento di fianchi e ci si doveva muovere come se si dovesse spiccare tra tutti, cosa che non succedeva mai perché tutti facevano sempre le stesse cose. Non pensava che sarebbe riuscito a farlo neanche se fosse stato da solo, figurarsi appiccicato ai suoi amici, che erano sicuramente mille volte meglio di lui. Scuramente più a loro agio. Soprattutto Lance.

Oddio, Lance probabilmente era fantastico a ballare in discoteca. Quel tipo di roba era proprio nelle sue corde: free style a nastro e sicurezza sfrontata. Keith sarebbe sembrato un idiota. Sarebbe sembrato un idiota rigido e fuori posto con due piedi destri e un bastone ficcato così su per il culo da spezzargli i denti.

Perché cazzo si era lasciato convincere a uscire quella sera? Era certo che sembrare un lupo solitario che non voleva uscire con gli amici sarebbe stato meglio che finire a quel modo…

Chi voleva prendere in giro? Sapeva che se ne sarebbe pentito, a dispetto della decisione che avrebbe preso. Questo spiegava perché avesse deciso di mettersela via e seguire i suoi amici. Almeno così non avrebbero potuto rinfacciargli che non ci aveva provato.

Si sentì lo stomaco annodato quando parcheggiarono e uscirono dal camioncino. Lanciò uno sguardo all’insegna sopra l’ingresso principale che recitava _BALMERA_. Il parcheggio era pieno e c’era un gruppo di gente che fumava fuori sul patio esterno. Poteva sentire il rimbombo della musica provenire attutito dall’interno, rompendo il silenzio di quella notte altrimenti tranquilla.

Non sapeva che faccia avesse fatto quando aveva fissato l’edificio, con l’ansia che gli comprimeva il petto, ma a quanto pare fu sufficiente ad attirare l’attenzione di Hunk.

Il ragazzo scivolò al suo fianco mentre gli altri uscivano dal camioncino e si davano una sistemata. “Sei mai stato in discoteca?” Gli chiese in tono casuale, ma abbastanza piano perché quella conversazione rimanesse tra loro.

Keith strinse le labbra e scosse la testa.

Hunk ridacchiò, ma non era una risata tagliente e derisoria. Era più dolce, empatica. “Già, io ci sono stato una volta sola. Lance ci ha fatti andare per il suo ventunesimo compleanno. Oh amico, è stato folle.”

Keith gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso storto. “Posso immaginarlo.”

Hunk scosse la testa. “No, no, non hai capito. È stato terribile. La ragazza di Lance l’aveva mollato da poco, e _quello_ è tutto un altro vaso di Pandora che non dovrei scoperchiare, ma si sono lasciati male e Lance ne è uscito abbastanza distrutto quindi non avremmo _proprio_ dovuto portarlo in discoteca, ma eravamo i suoi migliori amici, cosa potevamo dirgli? No? Era il suo compleanno.” Hunk gesticolò con le mani mentre raccontava. Era completamente preso e il suo volto esprimeva molte emozioni che venivano da un passato di cui Keith non aveva fatto parte; eppure, sembrava che lo stesse rivivendo con lui. Gli ricordò molto Lance, a dirla tutta. Forse non l’aveva mai notato perché era sempre stato così esagitato e drammatico da far passare Hunk in secondo piano. O forse era sempre stato troppo distratto da Lance…  
“Quindi Pidge giustamente non poteva bere perché non era maggiorenne, ma dato che aveva 19 anni poteva entrare e ne sono _così_ felice perché _non_ sarei mai riuscito a gestire Lance da solo. Aveva bevuto più del dovuto anche se avevamo provato a contargli i drink. Continuava _a ordinarne altri_ quando non guardavamo. E sgattaiolava via ogni volta che ci giravamo. Così, _POOF_ , scompariva tra la gente. E ci provava _malissimo_ con tutti, quindi abbiamo dovuto trattenerlo dall’avvinghiarsi troppo a chiunque o dal far scoppiare una rissa per averci provato con la persona sbagliata, e ci abbiamo _provato_ a fargli passare una bella serata e penso che ci siamo anche riusciti nonostante lui fosse messo malissimo, ma io e Pidge non siamo rimasti molto colpiti dalla vita da discoteca.”

Keith gli rivolse un sorriso di simpatia. “Comprensibile.”

La risata di Hunk era piena di un divertimento amaro, del tipo che si prova quando si trova un ricordo divertente solo a posteriori. Si passò una mano tra i capelli. “Già, beh, dopo quella volta abbiamo creato la Regola dei Quattro Amici.”

Il sorriso di Keith svanì, e inarcò un sopracciglio. “La Regola dei Quattro Amici?”

Hunk annuì. “Già! La Regola dei Quattro Amici.” Sollevò entrambe le mani, mostrando due dita per una. “Andiamo in discoteca solo se siamo in quattro. Così siamo abbastanza da poter girare in coppia. Sai, come una sorta di gioco di squadra. Nessuno si perde e nessuno può prendere decisioni stupide… la maggior parte delle volte, almeno.”

Gli rivolse un sorriso, ed era luminoso e confortante, e Keith sentì l’ansia nel suo petto allentare leggermente la presa. Sentì di riuscire a respirare di nuovo. “Perché me lo dici?” Gli domandò, ma nonostante la domanda diretta, aveva un sorriso sul volto e la sua voce era solo piena di curiosità.

Hunk scrollò le spalle e inclinò la testa di lato. “Solo per farti capire che non siamo dei pazzi animali discotecari? E che, nonostante il suo entusiasmo, neanche Lance è molto un tipo da discoteca. Questo è… un evento speciale ed è per questo che è così su di giri. E questa volta siamo in _sette_ , se non contiamo Matt. Inolte, avevo notato che eri un po’ nervoso e volevo dirti che lo sono anch’io, ma che possiamo divertirci comunque perché tipo… siamo un piccolo gruppo. È come se stessimo festeggiando tra noi sette, solo che lo facciamo in un posto dove anche altre persone stanno festeggiando. Se ha senso.”

Keith ridacchiò piano. “Credo di capire cosa intendi. Grazie, Hunk.” Disse, e lo diceva sul serio.

Hunk gli rivolse un grande sorriso e gli diede un colpetto con la spalla, facendolo incespicare di un paio di passi. “Sarà divertente, te lo prometto.”

Keith non riuscì a non sorridere a quelle parole. “Va bene.”

“Ehi!” Disse Lance, marciando dritto verso di loro passando attorno al cofano dell’auto. Sia Keith che Hunk si voltarono a guardarlo. Lance lanciò un’occhiataccia a Keith, ma il ragazzo notò che non c’era odio nel suo sguardo. “Com’è che quando _io_ dico che ci divertiremo non mi credi, ma se lo dice _Hunk_ sì?” Indicò sé stesso e Hunk con gesti esagerati mentre parlava e terminò posando le mani sui fianchi, sporgendosi leggermente in avanti per guardare Keith negli occhi.

Keith si limitò a fare spallucce, sentendo un sorriso incurvargli le labbra. “Immagino che sia perché mi fido di più di Hunk.”

Lance boccheggiò rumorosamente, scostandosi e portandosi una mano al petto. “Uh, _cattivo_! E io che pensavo che tutti quegli esercizi sulla fiducia ci avessero fatto migliorare!”

“Non prenderla sul personale, Lance.” Disse Pidge, infilandosi tra loro. Incrociò le braccia al petto e poggiò pigramente la testa e la spalla contro il braccio di Keith. “Tutti ci fidiamo più di Hunk che di te.”

“Io sono molto affidabile!” Disse Lance, incrociando le braccia al petto. “Vero, Keith? Tu ti fidi di me! Allura ha perfino detto che stiamo diventando bravi negli esercizi sulla fiducia!”

“È vero. L’ho detto.” Disse lei, mentre si univa a loro assieme a Shiro e Coran. “Avete fatto dei progressi notevoli nelle ultime tre settimane.”

“Visto!”

Keith scrollò le spalle. “Mi fido di te sulla pista da ballo.” Disse, lasciando il tono vago e la frase aperta, implicando che quello avrebbe potuto essere l’unico posto in cui si fidava di lui. Non era vero, certo. Odiava ammetterlo ma si sarebbe fidato di Lance in un battito di ciglia se le cose si fossero fatte serie. Ma non significava certo che non poteva godersi il tenerlo sulle spine.

E, infatti, Lance reagì proprio a quel modo. Assottigliò lo sguardo, guardando Keith, e sporse le labbra in un broncio. Inclinò la testa di lato e piagnucolò: “Keeeeith.”

Keith si limitò a sogghignare.

“Non è colpa di Keith.” Disse Pidge, e Keith poté sentirlo scrollare le spalle contro il suo brancio. “Voglio dire, hai _visto_ Hunk? Questo ragazzone è come un grande dolcetto alla cannella. Chi non si fiderebbe di lui?” Pidge sventolò una mano in direzione della persona in questione.

Coran alzò un dito. “Senza contare che il qui presente Hunk detiene il record di non essersi mai sbagliato la maggior parte delle volte.”

Shiro inarcò un sopracciglio, guardandolo con fare curioso. “Tieni il conto?”

Coran si limitò a sorridere, arricciandosi i baffi, con uno scintillio malizioso negli occhi. “Forse…”

“Va beeeene.” Biascicò Lance, lanciandosi su Hunk e reggendosi a lui, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Ve lo concedo, ma solo perché Hunk è il mio migliore amico e posso confermare che è, indubbiamente, un adorabile dolcetto alla cannella e la persona più affidabile che conosca.”

“Awww, bro.” Disse Hunk, stritolandolo in un abbraccio trita-ossa, sollevandolo e sbattocchiandolo a destra e a sinistra, con gli arti di Lance a penzoloni. Lance rise, senza fiato, e il resto di loro sorrise.

Shiro e Pidge fecero loro strada attraverso il parcheggio con il resto del gruppo alle calcagna. La fila era lunga, ma scorreva veloce, e prima che Keith si sentisse davvero pronto avevano già messo piede dentro la discoteca. L’impiegato alla porta controllò le loro carte d’identità, diede a sei di loro un braccialetto marcando invece Pidge con una X nera e controllò che i loro nomi fossero sulla guest list prima di fargli cenno di proseguire. Pidge fece loro strada con molta più sicurezza di quanto Keith si aspettava. A Pidge, come a lui, non era mai piaciuta la calca. Al contrario di Keith, però, Pidge non si faceva problemi a farsi strada con la forza. A dispetto della sua statura minuta.

Pidge li guidò attraverso l’ingresso e nella prima stanza. Era ampia, buia e piena di musica a tutto volume. C’era un bar lungo il muro e tavolini fissati al pavimento per la stanza. Era pieno di gente. Keith pensava che si sarebbero fermati al bancone, ma Pidge passò oltre, dando spallate alle persone e creando un piccolo spazio in modo che Keith potesse infilarvicisi subito prima che la gente si ammassasse di nuovo. Mise una mano sulla spalla di Pidge per non perderlo di vista e sentì una mano poggiarsi sulla sua schiena. Quando si voltò, Shiro gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso per poi girarsi e tendere una mano ad Allura. Fecero una sorta di trenino per seguire Pidge.

Passarono per una seconda stanza con tavoli da biliardo, freccette e piattaforme per il cornhole. C’era meno gente che in quella precedente, anche se tutti i giochi erano occupati. Si mossero con più facilità. Si incamminarono lungo un largo corridoio e passarono oltre alcune porte aperte. Una di queste dava su un cortile interno con quello che in lontananza sembrava essere un altro bar, ma era difficile a dirsi con la massa di gente che c’era. Oltrepassarono un’altra porta che conduceva senza ombra di dubbio alla pista da ballo principale. Keith diede un’occhiata in giro quando la attraversò. Era una stanza buia illuminata da luci intermittenti che lasciavano intravedere flash di corpi che grindavano e si dimenavano. La musica era a palla e Keith poteva sentire il rimbombo dei bassi sotto i suoi piedi, che risaliva pulsando fino al suo petto.

Deglutì e strinse instintivamente la presa sulla spalla di Pidge. Ma quello continuò a camminare, anche se Keith si sorprese vedendo che Pidge aveva poggiato la mano sulla sua, dando una breve stretta alle sue dita.

Si fermarono quando raggiunsero una stanza verso il retro dell’edificio. Era molto meno piena di gente. C’era un bar lungo il muro con dei tavolini alti tutto intorno. In fondo alla stanza c’erano anche dei divanetti con dei tavolini bassi da caffè. Tra tutte le stanze che Keith aveva visto fino a quel mometo, quella tra tutte sembrava decisamente un lounge. Lì la musica era molto più attutita, anche se la sentiva comunque pulsare e palpitare come il battito di un cuore per tutta la discoteca.

“Sai dove stai andando?” Gli domandò Keith quando si fermarono, finalmente, e il gruppo si fu riuniuto in un piccolo cerchio.

Pidge scrollò le spalle. “Ci sono venuto con Matt all’inizio di questa settimana, quando è venuto a vedere l’allestimento.” Si voltò per guardare gli altri, le mani sui fianchi. “Allora, il manager ha detto che questa è la stanza meno affollata di questo posto, quindi propongo di usarla come base operativa. Perdete di vista il gruppo? Tornate qui. Sarà il nostro punto di raccolta. Siete d’accordo?”

Più di qualcuno annuì e Shiro diede un’occhiata all’orologio che aveva al polso. Keith dovette resistere attivamente all’impulso di alzare gli occhi al cielo. Un orologio da polso? Davvero? Chi portava ancora gli orologi, Shiro? I vecchi, ecco chi. Suo fratello si era vestito bene, però, con dei jeans scuri che gli cadevano perfetti e una camicia nera con le maniche arrotolate ai gomiti, aperta a V per mostrare il collo. Orologio o meno, non sembrava vecchio.

“Matt dovrebbe essere alla console da quasi mezzora.” Disse.

Allura gli posò una mano sulla spalla, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorriso quando lui si voltò verso di lei. “Forse dovremmo lasciargli un altro po’ di tempo per mettersi a suo agio prima di fare la nostra apparizione.”

“Mi rovini tutto il divertimento.” Disse Shiro con un sorriso flebile.

Allura gli rivolse un veloce occhiolino unito a un sorrisino. “Qualcuno deve tenerti in riga.”

E nonostante Shiro fosse riuscito a mantenere immutata la sua espressione, Keith lo vide crollare sotto il peso dello sguardo di Allura. Vide come la mano di suo fratello si contrasse, il modo in cui la sua protesi tamburellava contro la coscia, il modo in cui il rossore gli accese le guance facendo risaltare visibilmente la sua cicatrice. Non poteva certo dargli torto. Allura era maledettamente bella. Si era vestita di tutto punto per la serata con un vestito blu che lasciava scoperte le spalle e si era raccolta i capelli per metà con forcine, perline e viticci bianco-argentati che le ricadevano lungo il volto, incorniciandolo.

Keith si domandò se avessero mantenuto fede al loro accordo fino in fondo e Lance avesse fatto davvero l’acconciatura di Allura. Non ci aveva pensato e non gliel’aveva chiesto, ma se era stato davvero lui… beh, Keith ne era colpito.

“Va bene.” Disse Lance, battendo le mani insieme con forza per attirare la loro attenzione. Si prese un momento per far passare lo sguardo sul gruppo, ghignando. “Mentre aspettiamo, propongo di prendere da bere.”

“Aw yeah, dai che si beve.” Disse Pidge impassibile con un entusiasmo monotono.

Lance rise e gli scompigliò i capelli. “Tra un anno, piccoletto!”

Pidge gli schiaffò via la mano e Lance se la portò velocemente al petto. “Vattene, spilungone.”

“Ehi, calmati!” Passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Pidge e si chinò verso di lui, la mano a coppa vicino alla sua bocca, e sussurrò ad alta voce. “Ti passiamo i drink di nascosto quando Shiro non guarda.”

“Lance.” Shiro scoccò un’occhiataccia a entrambi.

Lance alzò le mani, facendo del suo meglio per nascondere il suo sorriso, fallendo. “Cosa? Non ho detto niente!” Shiro continuò a fissarlo e Lance tentennò sotto il suo sguardo. Schizzò dietro Pidge e tentò malamente di nascondersi. “Pidge, proteggimi da papà.”

Pidge incrociò le mani al petto e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Farò in modo di essere sobrio per quando dovremo andare.” Disse, incontrando lo sguardo di Shiro con fare di sfida, come a sfidarlo a cercare di fermarlo.

Sembrava che Shiro stesse per rispondere, ma Allura infilò il braccio attorno a quello di lui, stringedosi a lui, e si guardò intorno in direzione di Coran. “Coran, pensi che abbiano del buon whiskey qui? Forse riuscirai a convincere il barista a fare quel drink che volevi far provare a Shiro.” A Coran si illuminarono gli occhi e drizzò la schiena, schioccando le dita. “Oh, ma certo! _Quel_ drink! Andiamo a scoprirlo, che ne dite?” Si avvicinò e si avvinghiò all’altro braccio di Shiro e con l’aiuto di Allura lo fece girare verso il bar, trascinandolo. “È una miscela inventata da mio nonno! La chiamava il Capelli Tonic perché è sicuro che ti fa crescere i peli sul petto!”

Mentre lui e Allura trascinavano Shiro verso il bancone, Allura li guardò da dietro la spalla e gli fece un sorrisino e un occhiolino. Pidge ghignò e Lance le fece un falso saluto militare.

Dopo che si furono presi un drink, i sette conquistarono due divanetti in fondo alla stanza, l’uno di fronte all’altro, e un tavolino da caffè. I divanetti non erano così grandi e ci stavano stretti, ma se lo fecero andar bene: Shiro, Allura e Coran si sistemarono su uno, mentre Keith, Lance e Hunk sull’altro. Pidge si appollaiò su uno dei braccioli della sedia vicino a Hunk, poggiandosi sul suo braccio.

Keith tentò di ignorare il fatto che Lance fosse attaccato proprio a lui, gamba contro gamba e braccio contro braccio. Poggiò un gomito sul bracciolo del divanetto e cercò di spostarsi quanto più poteva senza farsi notare. Toccare Lance gli risultava più facile da quando seguivano le lezioni di Shiro e Allura, ma quel contatto casuale fuori dagli allenamenti gli faceva ancora annodare lo stomaco.

Lo odiava e non vedeva l’ora che quella stupida infatuazione gli passasse. E gli _sarebbe_ passata perché succedeva sempre. Non era la prima volta che si ritrovava inspiegabilmente attratto da qualcuno e non era la prima volta che aveva ignorato quei sentimenti fino a che non erano scomparsi. Era più semplice così. Soprattutto da quando Lance non era diventato solo il suo partner di ballo, ma un suo amico. Non avrebbe sacrificato il suo nuovo gruppo di amici solo perché i suoi ormoni si erano risvegliati e avevano deciso di donargli la sua cotta annuale.  
Solo che non si trattava di una cotta. Aveva il _potenziale_ per diventarlo. Non avrebbe lasciato che si sviluppasse. Si rifiutava di farlo.

Sfortunatamente, nel frattempo avrebbe dovuto sopportare il fatto che il tocco di Lance gli mandava scariche elettriche nelle vene, che il suo sorriso faceva fare i salti mortali al suo stomaco, che la sua risata gli provocava una fitta da qualche parte nel petto. Tutte reazioni fisiche. Reazioni fisiche che potevano essere superate. Il dominio della mente sulla materia, no?

Quindi che importanza aveva se gli piaceva stuzzicare Lance per farlo infuriare? Era carino, sì, ma anche molto divertente. Che importanza aveva se si prodigava per fare cose gentili per lui? Per farlo sorridere? Era quello che facevano gli amici. Rendersi felici a vicenda. Che importanza aveva se aspettava con ansia i mercoledì perché le lezioni sulla sinergia di Shiro e Allura gli davano la scusa di stargli vicino? Che importanza aveva se-

Oddio, era messo male, non era forse vero?

_Merda…_

“Ehi.” Keith sussultò al sentire la voce di Lance così vicina al suo orecchio all’improvviso, il suo respiro caldo sul collo. Aveva cercato di prestare attenzione a qualunque cosa Allura e Coran stessero dicendo di fronte a lui, ma non si era accorto di quanto si fosse imbambolato. Si inclinò di lato per distanziarsi da lui per poi girarsi a guardarlo. Teneva le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra arricciate in un piccolo broncio.

“Che vuoi?”

“Stai bene, amico?”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, stringendo una mano a pugno sulla gamba. “Perché non dovrei?” Okay, gli era uscita un po’ più sulla difensiva di quanto avrebbe voluto.

Lance aggrottò ancora di più le sopracciglia, studiando il volto di Keith con lo sguardo. Keith sperava con tutto il cuore di non essere arrossito. “Non saprei, ma sei tutto teso e nervoso.”

“Non è vero.”

Lui inarcò un sopracciglio. “Lo stai negando davvero?” Usò la mano libera per indicare la gamba di Keith, quella premuta contro la sua. Tremava. Keith la fermò subito. “Di solito sono io quello che non riesce a stare fermo.”

Keith grugnì e si voltò, portandosi il bicchiere alle labbra per sorseggiare il suo drink. Era un semplice rum e cola, ma se l’era fatto fare bello forte. Sentiva di averne bisogno. Stranamente, quel bruciore in fondo alla gola lo confortava.

Lance non aveva ancora finito con lui. “Non sei uno da discoteche, eh?”

Keith sbuffò col naso. “Da cosa l’hai notato?”

“Vuoi la lista in ordine alfabetico o cronologico?”

“Sono così fiero di te per aver usato bene quella parola.”

“Sono un uomo di cultura, Keith. Un uomo dai mille talenti.”

“Tra i tuoi talenti c’è quello di sembrare un idiota?” Gli domandò Keith, indicando la moltitudine di braccialetti fluorescenti che sfoggiava attorno al collo e sul polso assieme ai suoi soliti. Non emettevano molta luce nell’atmosfera del lounge. Sembravano malaticci e spenti.

“Ehi! Non offendere i braccialetti fluorescenti, amico!” Disse Lance, puntandogli il dito contro. Keith diede un’occhiataccia al dito, che stava a un centimetro dalla sua guancia. Poi, con l’ombra di un sorrisino divertito che traspariva dal suo cipiglio aggrottato, Lance spostò il dito in avanti e gli diede un colpetto sul naso.

“Smettila.” Sbottò Keith, allontanadogli la mano con uno schiaffo e arricciando il naso.

Lance sorrise e inclinò la testa di lato, ridacchiando. Erano vicini, il che non era poi così strano visto com’erano messi sul divanetto, e sembrava che Lance si stesse sforzando di tenere la conversazione tra loro. Nessuno aveva fatto cenno di volersi intromettere e, nonostante Keith avesse intercettato lo sguardo incuriosito di Shiro, quello non disse nulla.

“Davvero, però, se stasera fai il bravo fooooorse prenderò in considerazione il fatto di dartene uno.” Disse con fare distaccato, facendo dondolare il polso davanti a Keith.

Keith sbuffò col naso e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “No grazie.” Ma sorrise. Era un sorriso piccolo, niente più che un’increspatura sulle labbra, ma c’era.

“Ricorda le mie parole, Kogane. Entro la fine della serata, te ne _farò_ mettere uno.” Disse, con il suo tipico sorrisino.

“Scommessa accettata.”

“Ne sei sicuro? Sono già riuscito a convicere tutti gli altri.” Disse, e il suo ghigno si fece più grande. Poggiò la schiena al divanetto e tenne un braccio incrociato al petto mentre sorseggiava il suo drink. “Perfino Shiro e Pidge.”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo. “È impossibile che-” Ma quando il suo sguardo si posò su suo fratello, vide che quella che aveva al collo era proprio una collana fluorescente viola. Keith inarcò un sopracciglio e disse, impassibile: “Serio?”

Shiro riuscì a sembrare imbarazzato quando scrollò le spalle. “Allura è stata molto persuasiva.”

“Sei debole.”

Shiro scrollò le spalle, ma non lo negò e nascose il volto dietro il bicchiere. Keith non sapeva se fosse riuscito a farsi fare qualunque cosa fosse il drink di cui parlava Coran ma, a giudicare dalla sua espressione al primo sorso, avrebbe detto sì.

Lance, Hunk e Allura erano quelli che avevano più braccialetti e li indossavano da quando erano passati a prenderlo. Keith non era stupito da Lance e Hunk. Quella era proprio il tipo di cosa a cui Lance avrebbe pensato e Hunk era abbastanza buono da assecondarlo. Era leggermente sorpreso da Allura, ma non avrebbe dovuto. Nonostante la sua eleganza e bellezza, era un’eterna bambina e si lasciava coinvolgere facilmente dalle idee di Lance se le trovava divertenti. Coran si era guadagnato un paio di braccialetti e una collana poco dopo essere salito nel camioncino. Era stato quasi tanto entusiasta di riceverli quanto Hunk di darglieli.

Keith, Shiro e Pidge, però, si erano rifiutati.

O almeno era quello che aveva _creduto_. Avrebbe dovuto sapere che Shiro avrebbe ceduto nel momento in cui Allura si sarebbe lasciata coinvolgere. Pidge, però, era un duro.

“Pidge?” Gli domandò, sporgendosi in avanti, guardando verso il suo trespolo sul lato del divano.

Pidge gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso di scuse e sollevò una mano, mostrandogli due braccialetti fluorescenti verdi sul polso. “Scusa, Keith. Hunk mi ha fregato.”

Keith gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. “Mi sento tradito.”

Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non fare il drammatico. Siamo qui per divertirci.”

“E cosa c’è di più divertente di braccialetti fluorescenti?” Disse Lance, ghignando.

“A me piacciono. Ora è come se fossimo una squadra.” Disse Hunk, massaggiandosi la nuca. “Siamo qui per divertirci tra amici, dopotutto.” Gli rivolse un sorriso genuino, e okay, Keith capiva perché Pidge aveva ceduto così facilmente con Hunk. Lance però lo stava ancora guardando e Keith non gliel’avrebbe data vinta così facilmente.

“E poi Hunk ha detto una cosa importante: più sembriamo ridicoli e più metteremo Matt in imbarazzo.” Il sorriso di Pidge era subdolo, e Keith si sorprese con un sorrisino simile. Aveva ragione. Per lui, Matt era di famiglia tanto quanto Pidge. Era un fratello maggiore onorario. E, in quanto tale, era suo dovere metterlo in imbarazzo.

“Giusto.”

“Quindi ne metterai uno?” Gli domandò Lance, dandogli un colpetto con la spalla.

“Neanche per sogno.”

“Oh, dai, Keith!”

Lance continuò a tormentarlo e Keith fece di ignorarlo il suo sacrosanto dovere, parlando con tutti tranne che con lui. Lance si lamentò, buttandosi su di lui e praticamente supplicandolo di dargli attenzione, ma Keith fece del suo meglio per mantenere un’espressione composta parlando ad alta voce con gli altri. Non ci volle molto perché Lance si buttasse su Hunk, e fu il suo turno di ignorarlo per parlare animatamente con Allura. Lance cercò di sporgersi verso Pidge, ma questi lo ignorò e si sporse per parlare ad alta voce con Keith di un nuovo documentario sugli alieni.

Lance faceva il drammatico, ma la sua scenata fece sorridere tutti da sotto la maschera di indifferenza che cercavano di reggere, e perfino lo stesso Lance faticava a mantenere il suo finto broncio. Quando si stese sulle gambe di Keith per poggiarsi al bracciolo del divanetto, allungando le gambe verso Hunk, Keith pregò che il calore che sentiva nelle guance non si notasse.

In ogni caso, incontrò lo sguardo di Shiro e suo fratello si tirò indietro, poggiato al divanetto, con un piede sopra il ginocchio opposto, e continuò a sorseggiare il suo drink, dondolando le sopracciglia e rivolgedogli un sorriso di chi la sapeva lunga. Keith lo pugnalò con lo sguardo.

Quando tutti ebbero finito i loro drink, Pidge e Shiro non persero tempo e li fecero alzare, spingendoli fuori dalla stanza verso la fonte della musica della discoteca: la pista da ballo. I nervi di Keith si erano in gran parte calmati grazie alla sceneggiata di Lance e al caldo ronzio del rum che gli circolava in corpo, ma l’agitazione ritornò pian piano, spandendosi dentro di lui e raccogliendosi nel suo stomaco.

Ma Lance fu al suo fianco e gli passò una mano attorno alle spalle, portandolo vicino a sé con una stretta noncurante. “Rilassati, John Stamos.” Disse piano.

Keith lo guardò, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Sai, anche lui non mi dispiace.”

Il sorriso di Lance era piccolo e sincero. “Già, me lo sentivo. Hai quell’aria da cattivo ragazzo degli anni Ottanta.”

“Non capisco se sia un complimento o meno.”

“Sai una cosa? Nemmeno io.” Rise, ma non appena girarono l’angolo la sua risata venne inghiottita dal rumore della pista da ballo.

Era buia con luci intermittenti che illuminavano la folla che si dimenava trasformandola in silhouette. Keith si sentì subito inghiottito da quell’atmosfera, quasi soffocato. L’aria era calda e pesante, e l’energia era abbastanza spessa da poter essere tagliata con un coltello. Riconosceva vagamente la musica grazie ai brani che gli aveva passato Matt, ma gli martellava nel corpo, scuotendogli le ossa e facendo schizzare il suo battito cardiaco alle stelle.

Ci mancò poco che si girasse per andarsene, ma aveva ancora il braccio di Lance attorno alle spalle e si sentì trascinare dietro ai suoi amici. Mentre proseguiva alla cieca, si sentiva le gambe insensibili e rigide. Si fecero strada lungo i bordi e Lance lo lasciò andare per dargli una spintarella e farlo proseguire davanti a lui, dando spallate alla gente per tenere aperto il corridoio che creava Coran. Ma la sua mano rimase sul braccio di Keith, continuando a trascinarlo in avanti. Quando la calca si fece più serrata, si ritrovò addossato a Lance. Con grande sollievo di Keith, Lance non ne parlò.

La consolle del DJ si trovava a metà di uno dei muri della stanza, sopraelevata di qualche gradino rispetto al pavimento. Riuscirono a intravedere solo parte dell’attrezzatura di Matt fare capolino dallo stand, ma lui lo videro perfettamente.

Era chino sulla sua attrezzatura, lo sguardo concentrato con un’intensità e una concentrazione incredibili che Keith aveva visto spesso in Pidge. A essere onesti, i due fratelli si assomigliavano parecchio. Matt era più alto, con una corporatura leggermente più mascolina e una cicatrice sul volto, ma la loro acconciatura era praticamente identica dello stesso color rame-aranciato. Per non parlare del fatto che i loro occhi erano uguali: ambrati, che brillavano di intelligenza, spalancati per la curiosità, acuti per il loro spirito analitico e dolci, pieni di una lealtà immancabile. L’unica differenza stava nell’incapacità di Pidge di nascondere quella sua punta di maliziosità e nel fatto che gli occhi di Matt erano più rilassati e amichevoli.

Il ragazzo aveva le cuffie, che gli scombinavano ciocche di capelli in tutte le direzioni molto più del solito, e muoveva la testa a ritmo, regolando gli indicatori sulla consolle che il pubblico non poteva vedere.

Si fermarono di fronte allo stand, leggermente in disparte, e si riunirono in gruppo. Matt non li aveva ancora visti e Keith dubitava che potesse farlo a meno che non fossero stati loro a rivelarsi. Si immaginava che la folla più o meno si confondesse con l’ambiente quando si stava lì sopra. E che cazzo, la folla era tutta sbiadita perfino per lui e lui c’era _dentro_.

“Okay.” Disse Pidge, lanciando un’occhiata in direzione del fratello per poi guardare gli altri. Un sorrisino gli decorava le labbra e assottigliò gli occhi, infilando una mano in una delle grandi tasche dei suoi pantaloni per tirarne fuori un grande foglio ripiegato. “Facciamolo. Nessuno si deve tirare indietro. Voglio vederlo imbarazzato su tutta la linea. Niente scuse.”

Procedette ad aprire con metodo e cautela il foglio piegato, mostrando loro un grande cartellone con su scritto “QUEL NERD È MIO FRATELLO” a lettere cubitali con un’orrida tempera dai colori accesi che si illuminava in controluce. Nella penombra, Keith non notava neanche le pieghe del cartellone, anche se era rimasto piegato per così tanto tempo.

“Ma dove lo tenevi?” Gli domandò Keith, guardandolo con curiosità.

Pidge scrollò le spalle. “I miei pantaloni hanno delle tasche grandi.”

“Quello è glitter?” Chiese Lance, sporgendosi per controllare il cartellone.

Pidge ghignò. “Puoi scommetterci. È stata un’idea di Hunk.”

Lance si allontanò, annuendo, e diede una pacca sulla spalla di Hunk. “Ottimo gusto, amico.”

Hunk incrociò le braccia al petto e sorrise. “Grazie. Non sapevo se si sarebbero notati con questo tipo di illuminazione, ma ho pensato che valeva la pena tentare.”

“È un bel tocco.” Concordò Lance.

Allura ridacchiò, nascondendo il sorriso dietro la mano. “Un lavoro decisamente brillante, Pidge.”

Coran si arricciò pigramente un baffo, abbracciandosi il torso con un braccio, e ghignò. “Concordo. Assolutamente impeccabile.”

Pidge fece loro un piccolo inchino. “Faccio del mio meglio.”

Shiro osservò la scritta, massaggiandosi il mento, pensieroso. “È orribile.” Disse, impassibile, ma un ghigno si fece lentamente strada sulle sue labbra. “Lo adoro.”

Pidge era raggiante. “Sapevo che ti sarebbe piaciuto.”

E poi si misero all’opera per mettere in imbarazzo Matt.

Al segnale di Shiro, e seguendo le direttive di Pidge, si fecero tutti avanti e iniziarono a urlare con voce stridula. Pidge si arrampicò sulle spalle di Hunk e alzò il cartellone tenendolo sopra la testa, urlando: “QUEL NERD È MIO FRATELLO! QUELLO È MIO FRATELLO!”

Matt sollevò la testa di scatto e il modo in cui spalancò gli occhi fece morire dal ridere. Gli cadde la mascella e li fissò con orrore. Si immobilizò, una mano sulle cuffie e l’altra poco sopra uno dei bottoni della consolle.

Hunk si dondolava a ritmo di musica tenendo Pidge per le gambe per non farlo cadere, e ondeggiava i fianchi tenendo Pidge in equilibrio. Shiro unì le mani e incrociò le dita tra loro, sotto l’altezza del mento, e unì le ginocchia flettendo appena le gambe per poi emettere il gridolino più stridulo che Keith gli avesse mai sentito fare. Si dimenava come se fosse un personaggio di un cartone animato e faceva le smorfie a Matt. Avrebbe dovuto imbarazzare il suo compagno di stanza ma, in tutta onestà, neanche Keith non ne era immune. Lance e Allura si presero per le mani e saltellarono su e giù lanciando urletti, indicando Matt e ridacchiando. Poi, svennero entrambi con fare teatrale, una mano al petto e l’altra sulla fronte. Con le gambe dritte come dei pali, si lasciarono cadere all’indietro. Allura cadde tra le braccia pronte di Coran, che la prese, lasciando che lei si appoggiasse al suo petto, e poi si portò una mano alla fronte, decantando cose su Matt ad alta voce in modo fin troppo teatrale.

Lance si lasciò cadere proprio verso Keith e se non fosse stato per i loro settimanali esercizi sulla fiducia, il ragazzo forse non sarebbe riuscito a prenderlo in tempo. Ma il modo in cui si fece avanti per prendere Lance da sotto le braccia gli venne del tutto automatico, senza esitazione alcuna. Lance inclinò la testa all’indietro e interruppe per un momento la sua sceneggiata per rivolgergli un sorriso.

“Sapevo che potevo fidarmi di te, partner.” Disse, e gli fece l’occhiolino. Keith sentì il suo corpo irrigidirsi e il cuore martellargli nel petto, mentre il respiro gli si impigliò in gola. Ma Lance si era già rimesso in piedi da solo e aveva raggiunto gli altri per continuare lo scherzo.

Dopo un paio di momenti, Matt si riprese finalmente dallo shock. Fece un sospiro e, anche se non potevano sentirlo, lo videro nel modo in cui le sue spalle si rilassarono. Si portò una mano al volto, coprendolo per la maggior parte, e si voltò per nascondersi, anche se Keith riuscì a intravedere i segni rivelatori di un sorriso.

Dovette tornare al suo lavoro quasi subito, però, e li salutò con la mano, tenendo sempre un’occhio sulla sua attrezzatura e sullo schermo del suo computer.

“TI AMO, BRO!” Urlò Pidge, forte abbastanza da farsi sentire, e sventolò il cartellone un’ultima volta.

Matt gli fece il medio, ma rideva.

Quando Pidge ebbe piegato e rimesso in tasca il cartellone, il gruppo si infilò nel cuore della folla. Keith li seguiva tenendosi vicino, sentendo il petto stretto in una morsa e il respiro debole e corto. Riuscirono a ritagliarsi una parte della pista per loro e formarono un piccolo cerchio.

Alla fine dei conti, non era poi così terribile come Keith se l’era immaginato. Il gruppo stava in cerchio, muovendosi per saggiare il ritmo, momento in cui Keith si sentì fin troppo rigido. Ma poi Lance entrò nel cerchio e iniziò col fare la _Sprinkler Dance_ completa di mano dietro la testa e l’altro braccio teso che si muoveva a scatti seguendo il ritmo. Fece una smorfia a Hunk, dall’altra parte del cerchio, e lui rise per poi copiarlo. Non ci volle molto perché tutti facessero quella stessa ridicola mossa di ballo e Pidge colpì Keith con l’anca fino a quando anche lui non si unì, riluttante.

Quando tutti resettarono il movimento nello stesso momento ed emisero vari suoni da spruzzatore, Keith non riuscì a trattenere una risata. E così, la tensione che sentiva si sciolse.

Chissà come, si instaurò un gioco senza che si mettessero d’accordo a parole. Uno a uno, a turno, si dovevano esibire in qualche mossa di _Party Dance_ che gli altri poi dovevano copiare. Dato che era stato Lance a iniziare, toccò ad Allura, di fianco a lui. Lei non perse tempo e mise le mani avanti come se stesse nuotando e fece qualche bracciata per poi tapparsi il naso e ondeggiare un braccio in alto, abbassandosi un poco piegando le ginocchia.

Coran fece delle mosse cliché da _Disco Dance_. Hunk si esibì nel _Running Man_. Shiro fece la scimmia. Pidge il robot, anche se lo fece decisamente peggio e molto più banale di quanto sapeva farlo in realtà. Quando toccò a Keith, per un momento lo prese il panico alla vista di tutti quei sorrisi e sguardi pieni di aspettativa, ma poi si mise a fare il Cabbage Patch Dance, esitante. Lance piegò la testa all’indietro e rise, lasciandosi prendere dal ballo e colpendo Keith con l’anca.

Keith si sentiva le guance dolere da quanto sorrideva.

Si domandò perché si fosse aspettato che tutti preferissero ballare con un classico stile da discoteca. Il suo gruppo di amici… loro preferivano di gran lunga divertirsi che farsi vedere. Davano tutti loro stessi nel ballo ogni giorno. Invece, erano lì per divertirsi, rendendo il tutto uno spettacolo.

E per come si erano disposti in un cerchio compatto, dando la schiena alla folla che li circondava, sembrava che si trovassero in un’isoletta in mezzo a un mare di sconosciuti. Keith riusciva senza problemi a non curarsi di ciò che lo circondava e rilassarsi con i suoi amici.

Il giocò continuò e quando finirono le mosse da _Party Dance_ , iniziarono a inventarsele. Poi la canzone cambiò, un mix dei remix di Matt di canzoni famose insieme a qualche suo mix originale. Keith non li riconobbe tutti, ma gli trasmettevano la stessa sensazione: quella che li spingeva ad andare avanti, che faceva muovere i loro corpi di loro iniziativa, un ritmo che palpitava costantemente.

Poi il gioco finì e il loro cerchio si sciolse, e tutti iniziarono a ballare da discoteca come Keith temeva. Ma… alla fin fine non si rivelò così male. Lance e Pidge si ritrovarono chissà come l’uno vicino all’altro e ballarono insieme in uno stile che era decisamente di Pidge: movimenti precisi e veloci, scattosi eppure armoniosi nell’insieme. Keith ne fu… leggermente impressionato. Non pensava che Lance potesse ballare a quel modo. A dirla tutta, era proprio bravo.

Allura e Coran ballarono in coppia con movimenti selvaggi, turbinanti e drammatici che costrinsero la gente a spostarsi per fare loro spazio. Coran scoppiava di energia come tutte le altre volte in cui Keith l’aveva visto ballare e Allura lo seguiva splendidamente, con quel suo tocco grazioso che era inconfondibilmente suo. Shiro e Hunk lo accerchiarono, dandogli qualche colpetto con le anche. Si dondolavano semplicemente avanti e indietro, spostando il peso a ritmo e lasciando che fosse questo a controllare i loro movimenti in modo discreto seppur deciso. Keith si unì a loro. Rispetto a quanto facevano di solito, quello lo si poteva a malapena definire ballare. Era una sorta di… _muoversi_ a ritmo, ma ogni mossa gli permetteva di mimetizzarsi con l’ambiente.

E a dirla tutta, era difficile cercare di non muoversi affatto. Il ritmo era trascinante, cantava nelle sue vene e praticamente lo supplicava di muoversi, non importava come, toccando le sue corde, facendo ondeggiare il suo corpo e muovere la testa a ritmo. Keith non sapeva bene cosa fare con le braccia, quindi le lasciò ricadere lungo i fianchi, facendo fare loro piccoli movimenti imitando Hunk.

Shiro iniziò a ballare il twist e Keith emise un verso frustrato, piegando la testa all’indietro e passandosi la mano sul volto. Hunk rideva e non gli ci volle molto per copiare Shiro. Si ammassarono su di lui fino a quando non ebbe altra scelta se non lasciarsi andare, ridendo.

A un certo punto, Shiro e Allura si separarono dal gruppo, ballando vicini e sensuali a ritmo di musica, i corpi che ondeggiavano insieme, scambiandosi dolci carezze. Si guardarono negli occhi quasi tutto il tempo. Erano teneri e in qualche modo riuscivano a essere dolci, senza quella atmosfera sconcia che aleggiava attorno ad altri ballerini intorno a loro. Riuscirono a renderlo un momento privato, a tal punto che sembrava quasi scortese interromperli, quindi il resto del gruppo distolse lo sguardo per far sì che continuassero da soli.

Keith osservò con divertimento Pidge che cercava di insegnare a Coran qualche sua mossa da robot. Non gli venivano male, ma gli mancava la fluidità che ci incorporava Pidge. Un movimento catturò la sua attenzione e notò Lance che si piegava in due, saltellando all’indietro con movenze ampie fino ad arrivare a strusciare il culo con quello di Hunk in un modo troppo divertente. Il ragazzone si limitò a ridere, tentando di spingerlo via, ma Lance continuava a scuotere il culo. Keith rise, incapace di trattenersi. Il suono venne inghiottito dal rumore che riempiva la pista da ballo, ma sembrò che Lance l’avesse comunque notato. Con uno sguardo malizioso, concentrò la sua attenzione su Keith e dondolò le sopracciglia, raddrizzando la schiena. Fece finta di far girare un lazo e lo lanciò verso Keith, che si limitò a fissarlo, per niente colpito.

Lance, che non era certo il tipo da farsi intimidire quando Keith non reagiva, fece dei saltelli in avanti tenendosi alla corda invisibile. Continuò finché non fu di fronte a lui, sorridendo profusamente, e anche se ci provò, Keith non riuscì a smussare il suo sorriso divertito.

Poi, Lance scivolò di colpo in avanti, le mani protese per afferrare Keith per le anche. Il suo tocco non era esitante, ma era comunque leggero e gentile, e non fosse stato per il calore dei suoi palmi e la flebile pressione delle sue dita, Keith avrebbe dubitato che lo stesse toccando affatto.

Per un attimo, si dimenticò come respirare.

Lance si piegò in avanti, il suo respiro gli solleticò i capelli vicino alle orecchie quando parlò. “Devi rilassarti.” Disse, il tono di voce fin troppo basso per farlo sentire a suo agio. Keith sentì qualcosa stringersi nel petto, un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena facendogli arricciare le dita dei piedi. Si erano già trovati così vicini, soprattutto durante le lezioni settimanali di Shiro e Allura, ma quella volta era diverso. Non stavano provando una coreografia. Esistevano e basta… insieme, lì. Stargli così vicino era stata una scelta cosciente di Lance e la vicinanza gli rendeva difficile pensare.

Quindi, Keith si tirò indietro. Non fisicamente. Non pensava di riuscire a tirarsi indietro fisicamente. Ma mentalmente sì, stipando tutte le sue emozioni caotiche per un momento con un cipiglio duro sul volto. O perlomeno, tentò di fare quella faccia. A giudicare dalla reazione di Lance, forse gli era uscito più un broncio.

“ _Sono_ rilassato.” Disse, sulla difensiva.

Lance si era già scostato per guardarlo, un piccolo sorriso che aleggiava sulle labbra, ma a quelle parole piegò la testa all’indietro e rise. La sua presa sui fianchi di Keith si fece più salda e tentò con forza di farglieli muovere avanti e indietro. “Ma sei ancora rigido!” Disse, e i suoi occhi trovarono quelli di Keith. Erano scuri in quella luce soffusa, ma di tanto in tanto una delle luci intermittenti gli passava sul volto, riflettendo le sue iridi e donandogli una profondità accecante.

Ghignava ancora, ma con una punta di divertita tenerezza che Keith non sapeva come gestire, quindi si limitò ad aggrottare le sopracciglia. “Non è vero.”

“Sì, invece!” Ribadì Lance, lasciando andare i suoi fianchi e indietreggiando di un passo. Keith si sforzò di non rimpiangere l’assenza del suo tocco. Poi, Lance gli afferrò il polso all’improvviso, mettendosi al suo fianco, e estese il braccio libero verso l’esterno. Iniziò un movimento ondeggiante, facendolo scorrere lungo il braccio, le spalle, giù per l’altro braccio e verso Keith. Quando Keith non si mosse, Lance incassò le spalle e mise il broncio. “Keeeith! Hai fatto morire l’onda! Non puoi far morire l’onda!”

E Keith ridacchiò perché era tutto così assurdo e ridicolo e decisamente _Lance_.

Lance lo rifece e quella volta Keith fece passare l’onda su entrambe le braccia. Dopo una pausa, la fece ritornare indietro. Lance rise facendola passare attraverso di lui e quando raggiunse la fine del suo braccio libero, lanciò l’onda invisibile a Hunk, che la prese senza esitare, facendola ondeggiare attraverso di sé. La lanciarono agli altri del gruppo come se fosse stata un essere vivente, diventando sempre più teatrali ed esagerati nelle movenze man mano che andavano avanti fino a quando non si misero a ridere troppo per riuscire a continuare.

A un certo punto, finirono per rimettersi di nuovo in cerchio, lasciandolo largo in modo da poter ballare a turno al centro. Quando le persone capirono cosa volevano fare, il cerchio finì col diventare più largo con sempre più persone che si univano a loro. Tutti i suoi amici ballarono a turno al centro. Keith, però, si rifiutò e ogni volta che qualcuno lo incitava lui scuoteva la testa con un sorriso di scuse. Poi, qualcuno si prendeva la pista e ci si dimenticava di lui. Fortunatamente, i suoi amici non lo costrinsero affatto. O già sapevano che non si sentiva a suo agio o lo capivano in fretta.

Sapeva che lo facevano per divertirsi e che era in mezzo ad amici e a persone che probabilmente non avrebbe mai più rivisto, ma non… non riusciva a entrare nel cerchio. Non era… cosa da lui e basta, e per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto tranquillizzarsi abbastanza da buttarsi, i suoi pensieri facevano fin troppo rumore e gli paralizzavano il corpo, trattenendolo. Avrebbe avuto bisogno di molto più alcol per sentirsi a suo agio.

Lance, al contrario, stava decisamente _vivendo_ il momento. Si buttava al centro più spesso che poteva, lasciando al tempo stesso il turno anche ad altri. Arrivò perfino a sfidare alcune persone nel ballo. Quello era il suo elemento e lì era dove poteva brillare, sotto le luci sfavillanti e colorate della discoteca, circondato da persone che lo incitavano; lì, dove il freestyle regnava sovrano.

E lì, Lance era il Re e Keith non poteva fare altro che guardare, cosciente del fatto che non sarebbe mai riuscito a toccare quella luce.

Fu durante la performance di Coran, mentre piroettava per il cerchio che si era allargato per lui, scalciando, con i piedi piegati in modi assurdi, alzandosi e ricadendo sulle ginocchia così veloce da lasciare il pubblico a bocca aperta, che Lance lo tirò per il braccio. Keith non oppose resistenza, impotente, mentre Lance lo trascinava tra la folla.

E fu così che ritornarono al lounge, appoggiati al bancone, a ordinare un altro giro di drink. Keith era sollevato da quel cambio di ambiente, anche se non riusciva a smettere di chiedersi perché Lance avesse trascinato lì lui tra tutti. Sapeva già della regola degli amici grazie a Hunk, ma non pensava che Lance avrebbe scelto _lui_ come compagno di bevute. Si chiese se aveva capito che aveva bisogno di una pausa. Oppure si stava illudendo troppo? Non ne era sicuro. Ingollò una lunga sorsata di rum e cola non appena glielo piazzarono di fronte. Tutto quel pensare gli faceva male alla testa. Perché non poteva semplicemente passare una bella serata fuori con i suoi amici senza perdersi in pensieri senza senso quando aveva Lance vicino?

Infatuarsi faceva schifo.

“Come fai a bere una roba simile?” Gli domandò Lance, posando entrambi i gomiti sul bancone, sorseggiando il suo drink. Teneva un piede sulla sbarra sporgente attaccata alla parte inferiore del bancone. Le sue labbra erano sollevate da un lato, rivolgendogli un piccolo sorrisino.

Keith scrollò le spalle e si girò per poggiare di nuovo la schiena al bancone, un gomito piegato all’indietro poggiato al piano. “È semplice, piacevole ed è buono.” Disse, guardando il suo drink, mescolandolo nel bicchiere di plastica.

Lance fece una risata nasale, osservandolo da sopra il bordo del suo bicchiere per nascondere il sorriso. “È solo rum scadente e coca cola, amico.”

Keith annuì e ripeté: “È semplice, piacevole ed è buono.” Poi gli lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco e un sorrisino si fece strada sulle sue labbra. “E poi, è meglio del tuo.”

“Um, _scusami_?” Disse, sollevando il suo bicchiere di poco e usandolo per indicare Keith. “La vodka al mirtillo rosso è un _classico_.”

“Come il rum e cola!”

“Sì, ma i mirtilli sono più fruttosi e buoni e fanno bene.”

“Ma la vodka sa di alcol etilico.”

“Ah, ma il sapore viene furbamente camuffato dal succo di mirtillo rosso.”

Keith arricciò le labbra. “Ne dubito.”

“No, fidati! Provalo!” Gli ficcò praticamente il drink in mano, quindi Keith fece come gli era stato detto e ne bevve un sorso.

Arricciò ancora di più le labbra e glielo restituì di botto, tossicchiando. “Rimango della mia opinione.”

“Non sei divertente. Il tuo drink è così noiooooso.”

“Anche il tuo.”

Lance guardò il suo bicchiere, aggrottando le sopracciglia con fare pensoso, le labbra storte. “Immagino che tu abbia ragione.” Poi, alzò la testa di scatto, di nuovo sorridente. “Dovremmo ordinare un drink divertente, allora.”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio, scettico. “Non… è che conosca così tanti drink divertenti.”

Lance sospirò, lasciando ciondolare la fronte sugli avambracci sul bancone. “Oh mio Dio, _Keith_ , dov’è finito il tuo spirito di avventura?”  
“Non ho detto che _non_ avrei ordinato niente, solo che non _conosco_ nessun drink divertente.” Poi si sporse verso di lui, dandogli un colpetto con l’anca. Quando si tirò indietro, non si allontanò di molto. “Scegli tu qualcosa per me.”

A quelle parole, Lance sollevò la testa, sorridente. “Fatta.”

“Niente di schifoso, ti prego.”

“Non lo farei mai.” Poi, assunse un’espressione pensosa, picchiettandosi il mento con un dito. Keith aspettò, sorseggiando il suo drink, e lasciò vagare lo sguardo per il lounge. Era più pieno di prima, ma con sempre meno gente che nelle altre stanze vicine all’entrata della discoteca. Non vide nessuno dei suoi amici, solo persone che non conosceva affollate di fronte al bar. Il che gli forniva una scusa per stare più vicino a Lance. “Idea!” Disse, schioccando le dita e indicando Keith. “Un _Blue Motorcycle_!”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio, fissandolo di rimando. “Un _Blue Motorcycle_?”

“Sì!” Ghignò. “A te piacciono le moto, giusto?” Keith annuì, esitante. “Quindi dovresti prenderti un drink che nel nome ha una moto!”

“Cosa c’è dentro?” Chiese lui, scettico.

Lance scrollò le spalle. “Non saprei. Un po’ di questo, un altro po’ di quello. So solo che dentro c’è un liquore blu e tequila, ma è buono, credimi.”

Keith non era sicuro se la sua fiducia in Lance comprendesse anche la scelta dei drink, ma decise di dargli una possibilità. “Tu cosa ti prendi?”

Lui sorrise. “Un Long Island Iced Tea.”

“Ha alcol dentro, almeno?”

Lance rise, dandogli una leggera spinta. “Certo che sì, _stronzo_.” Sollevò il bicchiere, gli occhi che scintillavano da sopra il bordo. “A chi finisce prima!”

Keith sollevò il suo. “Sono pronto.”

Lance finì il suo drink per primo e Keith diede la colpa al fatto che lui doveva ingollare della soda, mentre Lance del ghiaccio. Ordinarono i loro nuovi drink e Keith ne fu piacevolmente sorpreso, ma si finse scettico solo per punzecchiare Lance.

Perse la cognizione del tempo. Rimasero al bancone invece di tornare ai divanetti. Un paio dei loro amici arrivò e se ne andò, prendendo un drink e chiacchierando con loro per poi tornare alla pista da ballo. Lance e Keith rimasero lì. Parlarono di tutto e niente, dandosi qualche spinta scherzosa, e finirono l’uno con il braccio addosso all’altro per la gente che continuava ad affluire al bar. Si fecero qualche altro drink e Keith iniziò a sentirli. La vista si era fatta sfocata ai lati e concentrarsi gli era difficile; aveva le guance arrossate e si sentiva molto più sincero e chiacchierone; si sentiva gli arti come staccati, insensibili. Non sembrava che Lance se la passasse tanto meglio.

Stavano discutendo su chi reggeva meglio l’alcol, quando Lance si bloccò a metà frase.

Successe così all’improvviso che catturò l’attenzione di Keith.

Sollevò lo sguardo proprio quando stava per bere un sorso dal bicchiere, le sopracciglia sollevate per la curiosità. Lance era lì in piedi, gli occhi spalancati e fissi su qualcosa dietro la spalla di Keith. Teneva la mascella morbida, le labbra spalancate, e lo shock era palese in ogni parte di lui.

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, strigendo le labbra in un piccolo broncio. Girò la testa, ma non vide niente a parte persone. Nessuno che riconosceva e di certo niente di così strano da far scattare una reazione come quella di Lance. Riportò lo sguardo sul ragazzo, che non si era mosso. A occhio, sembrava che non stesse neanche respirando. Non era semplice shock o sorpresa, c’era qualcosa di… simile a paura nei suoi occhi. Un livello di vulnerabilità che Keith non gli aveva mai visto. Lo preoccupava e si sentì lo stomaco stretto in una morsa.

“Lance?” Disse, la voce bassa e insicura. Poi parlò più forte, sventolandogli una mano di fronte alla faccia. “ _Lance_.”

Il ragazzo si rirprese, riportando di scatto lo sguardo su Keith e concentrandosi su di lui. Richiuse la bocca di scatto, aggrottando le sopracciglia. Aprì la bocca un paio di volte, come se stesse cercando di parlare senza sapere bene cosa dire.

Quando riuscì finalmente a ritrovare la parola, la sua voce era cautamente neutrale, nascondendo appena l’increspatura che la spezzava. “Scusa, io, uh… devo andare.” Gli uscì di fretta, smozzicato, e si scostò di slancio dal bancone e dal suo bicchiere vuoto per metà.

Riuscì a fare a malapena un passo prima che Keith lo afferrasse per un braccio, fermandolo con uno strattone. Lance si voltò, gli occhi spalancati e il volto pieno di emozioni che riusciva a malapena a contenere, ognuna che lo investiva troppo veloce scontrandosi con le altre, tutte indefinite. Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia, lo sguardo serio e indagatore. “Lance, cosa c’è che non va?”

“Niente, non è… non è niente.” Si liberò con tecnica e cautela dalla stretta di Keith sul suo braccio, rivolgendogli un sorriso di scuse mentre si allontanava. “È solo che… devo trovare Hunk, adesso. Starò… Va tutto bene. Ci vediamo dopo, okay?” Gli aveva già dato le spalle, nascondendo qualunque emozione si fosse palesata sul suo volto, e si tuffò nella folla con un’urgenza irrequieta che lasciò Keith vacillante a fissarlo, gelato sul posto per la sorpresa.

Non era sicuro di quanto fosse rimasto fermo in piedi, ma fu abbastanza perché la gente iniziasse a farsi strada oltre lui per raggiungere il bancone. Si iscurì in volto, aggrottando le sopracciglia, e fissò il suo drink. Non lo voleva più. Il suo sapore gli si era inacidito in bocca alla partenza improvvisa di Lance. Si stavano divertendo. Si stava… si stava divertendo per davvero. E anche se era abbastanza certo di non essere la causa di qualunque cosa avesse fatto impazzire Lance, gli rompeva che non gli avesse neanche detto cosa ci fosse che non andava. Se ne era semplicemente… andato. Non stavano forse legando? Perché non si fidava a dirgli… qualunque cosa fosse?

Strinse i denti, serrando la presa sul bicchiere vuotandone il contenuto. Non aveva sapore e bruciava più del dovuto, ma l’aveva pagato, quindi tanto valeva.

Quando ebbe finito, lasciò il bicchiere sul bancone e partì alla ricerca di Lance.

Trovò prima Shiro. Suo fratello aveva avuto il permesso di salire sulla postazione del DJ e Matt gli stava mostrando tutto. Keith vide il sorriso sul suo volto mentre gli indicava con fierezza questo e quello, le labbra che si muovevano pronunciando parole che non poteva sentire. Shiro osservava il tutto con il suo paio di cuffie addosso, seguendo i gesti di Matt con gli occhi. Sembrava ammirato. Keith agitò la mano per catturare la loro attenzione e Shiro si sporse, togliendosi una delle cuffie dall’orecchio per ascoltare il fratello che gli urlava qualcosa. Gli chiese se avesse visto Lance, ma dovette ripetersi parecchie volte prima che Shiro riuscisse a capirlo. Gli rispose scuotendo la testa, ma gli indicò Allura e Coran. Poi, rivolse a Keith uno sguardo incuriosito, ma lui lo salutò e si girò, andandosene.

Allura e Coran erano in piedi in fondo alla stanza, i drink in mano, poggiati al muro mentre chiacchieravano. Alzarono entrambi lo sguardo, rivolgendogli un sorriso smagliante quando lo videro avvicinarsi. Keith cercò di ricambiare, ma non se la sentiva. Gli domandò se avevano visto Lance e la loro espressione si ridimensionò un poco. Coran gli disse che era passato di lì poco prima e aveva afferrato Hunk per poi tirarlo fuori dalla stanza. E che sembrava sconvolto.

Allura gli consigliò di controllare i bagni, e così fece.

Scoprì che la discoteca aveva diverse zone bagno in posti diversi e non solo gli ci volle un po’ prima di trovarli, ma Lance non era nei primi che trovò né nei secondi.

Trovò Pidge fuori dai terzi, poggiato al muro a metà tra l’ingresso dei bagni degli uomini e delle donne, le braccia incrociate al petto e un cipiglio duro sul volto. Scoccava occhiatacce taglienti a tutti i passanti, continuando a fissarli fino a quando questi non distoglievano lo sguardo. Così fuori contesto, sembrava che Pidge si stesse passando una brutta serata. Sapendo che probabilmente Lance era nel bagno, sembrava più un bodyguard incazzato e la sua statura minuta non toglieva niente a quell’immagine.

La sua espressione non cambiò quando scorse Keith.

“Ehi.” Disse lui, fermandosi di fronte all’amico.

Pidge grugnì, sollevando appena il mento in saluto. “Ehi.”

Keith fece un cenno verso la porta del bagno. “Lance è lì dentro?”

Pidge abbassò di poco il mento, rendendo più cupa la sua espressione. “Sì.”

Keith fece un passo in avanti, allungando la mano.

“No.” Il suo tono tagliente lo bloccò a metà gesto, immobile con una mano sulla porta. Si girò con le sopracciglia aggrottate. Pidge ricambiò il suo sguardo, gli occhi freddi e le sopracciglia aggrottate. Teneva le labbra arricciate in una piccola smorfia e Keith riconobbe quel volto. Pidge era incazzato ma anche protettivo, pronto a scagliarsi su qualunque cosa minacciasse quello che stava proteggendo. In questo caso, Lance.

Si fissarono e nessuno dei due si mosse fino a quando qualcuno non cercò di passare oltre Keith, che si fece da parte per lasciare che il ragazzo entrasse nel bagno. Riuscì a scorgere solo un angolo piastrellato e non il bagno in sé. Non vide Lance, ma sentì la sua voce e quella di Hunk prima che la porta si richiudesse e le loro parole si perdessero di nuovo, attutite. Keith si avvicinò a Pidge, copiando la sua posizione contro il muro, le braccia conserte.

“Che succede, Pidge?” Domandò, e per un attimo pensò che non avrebbe ricevuto risposta, ma Pidge sospirò, abbassando le spalle.

“Non è… non spetta a me dirtelo.”

“Pidge.”

“Senti, so che sei preoccupato. No, non negarlo, Keith. Te lo leggo in faccia. Tutti lo siamo. È solo che… Lance ha visto qualcuno che non era pronto a rivedere e che nessuno di noi si aspettava di rivedere così presto e… lei l’ha fatto stare davvero male.”

Keith si arruffò, la schiena tesa contro il muro. Era freddo, lo sentiva perfino attraverso la sua maglietta. Lui era freddo ed era uno strano contrasto con il calore della discoteca e dell’alcol che gli scorreva nelle vene. “Una sua ex, non è vero?” Cercò di mantenere un tono casuale e neutrale, ma gli uscì fin troppo attutito e rigido perché potesse essere anche solo una delle due cose.

Pidge annuì. “Già.”

“È forse quella che ha rotto con lui prima del suo ventunesimo compleanno? Me l’ha raccontato Hunk.”

Lo stava guardando, quindi vide Pidge arricciare le labbra in un piccolo e subdolo sorriso. “Te l’ha raccontato Hunk?”

Keith scrollò le spalle, strisciando il braccio contro quello di Pidge nel mentre. L’amico si poggiò a lui in cerca di conforto. Keith si sporse verso di lui a sua volta. “Mi ha detto poco. Mi stava raccontando della sua prima volta in discoteca.”

“Ah, quello. Sì, non è stato molto divertente.”

“Così ha detto.” Ci fu una lunga pausa prima che riuscisse a dire: “Quindi… questa ex…?”

Il sorriso di Pidge si dissolse all’istante e si fece scuro in volto. “Non fraintendere. Gli è passata da un pezzo, ma… lei gli ha tirato davvero un brutto scherzo, lui teneva fin troppo a lei, facevano schifo a parlarsi ed è finita male. Questa storia l’ha lasciato a pezzi per un po’, ma si è ripreso, è solo che… non era pronto a rivederla. Lo ha colto alla sprovvista e ha fatto riaffiorare un sacco di brutti ricordi.”

“Forse posso-”

“No.” Disse Pidge brusco, interrompendolo. Scosse la testa, sospirando, e riprese con voce più bassa. “Ha solo… Ha solo bisogno di un momento, Keith. Non vuole che nessuno lo veda in questo stato. Non vuole che pensi male di lui-”

“Non lo farei mai!”

“Lo so, Keith, ma… lasciagli un momento per ricomporsi. Verrà a cercarci quando sarà pronto.”

Keith sospirò e distolse lo sguardo. “Va bene.” Lo capiva. Davvero. Ma questo non gli impediva di volersi fare strada lì dentro a gomitate e… non era sicuro per fare cosa. _Cosa_ poteva fare? Non sapeva come consolare le persone, figurarsi _Lance_. Non sapeva di cosa potesse avere bisogno o cosa potesse farlo sentire meglio. Però il ricordo del suo volto continuava a galleggiare nella sua mente e odiava vederlo a quel modo. Eppure… sapeva che non poteva farci niente.  
A dirla tutta, avrebbe voluto andare a cercare quella sua ex e dare una bella occhiata al mostro che aveva ridotto _Lance_ , il bellissimo, smagliante e sorridente Lance, _così_.

E forse darle un pugno in faccia.

Ma quello probabilmente era un pensiero indotto dall’alcol.

Forse anche lui aveva istinti protettivi, dopotutto. Sicuramente avrebbe voluto tirare un pugno a chiunque riuscisse a fare del male a Pidge o Shiro o perfino Matt. Non gli piaceva rimanere a guardare mentre qualcuno faceva soffrire i suoi amici, anche se si trattava di qualcosa successo anni prima di averli conosciuti. Che gli piacesse o meno, infatuazione a parte, Lance era suo amico. Anche se… poteva benissimo essere l’infatuazione mista all’alcol che gli faceva pensare che avrebbe fatto di tutto per vedere Lance sorridere di nuovo.

Ma avrebbe dovuto aspettare fino a quando Lance non se la sarebbe sentita.

Odiava aspettare.

“C’è qualche motivo in particolare per cui stai aspettando qui fuori?” Gli chiese.

Pidge scrollò le spalle. “Non proprio.” Ed ecco tornare quel piccolo sorriso subdolo. “Forse sto solo sperando che Nyma debba andare in bagno, così le potrei dire tutto quello che penso.”

“Non dovremmo aspettare da qualche altra parte per lasciare a Lance un po’ di spazio?”

A quelle parole, Pidge sospirò, afflosciando i suoi arti. “ _Credo_ di sì. È solo che… mi preoccupa.”

Keith gli passò una mano attorno alle spalle, tirandolo a sé. “Anche a me.” Ci fu un lungo silenzio, e anche se avevano entrambi concordato sul fatto che non dovevano aspettare lì fuori, nessuno dei due accennò ad andarsene. Keith si schiarì la voce. “Sai… Matt ha lasciato salire Shiro sulla postazione da DJ.”

Pidge fece scattare la testa verso di lui così velocemente che Keith era sicuro si fosse preso un colpo di frusta. “ _Cosa_? Mi aveva detto che ci sarei salito io per primo!”

Così si ritrovò a seguire un Pidge piccolo e arrabbiato che si faceva largo a passi pesanti tra la folla. Lanciò un’ultima occhiata dietro la spalla, masticandosi il labbro inferiore. Si augurò che Lance stesse bene.

* * *

Lance non stava bene. Neanche lontanamente. Neanche alla lontanissima. Neanche da chilometri e chilometri e…

“Che cazzo è venuta a _fare_ qui, Hunk?” Gemette, inclinando la testa all’indietro fino a quando non colpì le piastrelle. Era seduto sul pavimento del bagno degli uomini, e sì, che schifo, ma era ubriaco e sconvolto e le sue gambe non volevano scomodarsi a reggerlo in quel momento.

Hunk era accucciato di fianco a lui, evitando con attenzione di poggiare ginocchia o chiappe sul pavimento del bagno. Saggio. Si teneva in equilibro con una mano al muro, l’altra poggiata sulla spalla di Lance. Quel contatto sicuro e gentile lo teneva ancorato alla realtà ed era un sostegno di cui aveva davvero bisogno.

“Non saprei, amico.” Disse Hunk, la voce calma e rassicurante per i nervi a pezzi di Lance. “Forse è tornata a casa per fare visita alla sua famiglia? Non sarebbe poi così strano.” Ah, eccolo. La voce della ragione, come al solito. E a volerla pensare con logica, certo, aveva senso. Ma in quel momento, Lance non era un grande fan della logica.

“Ma perché è _qui_?” Disse con più enfasi, indicando con gesti ampi il bagno e la discoteca tutt’intorno.

Hunk scrollò le spalle, dandogli un minuscolo accenno di sorriso. Lance sapeva che non se la sentiva, ma stava cercando di sorridere per lui come se fosse l’ultima ancora a impedirgli di naufragare nella caotica tempesta delle sue maledette emozioni. “È sempre stata molto più festaiola di noi. Non mi sorprende che sia qui.”

“Ma Huuunk.” Si lamentò Lance, sollevando il capo per fissarlo, le sopracciglia aggrottate e il labbro inferiore in fuori. Gli tremava e non per fare scena. I suoi occhi erano ancora rossi per le poche lacrime che aveva già versato. “Perché _stasera_? Non è _giusto_. Sembrava _felice_! Come se tutto quello che è successo non l’abbia neanche _toccata_! Come se non pensasse _per niente_ a me!”

A quelle parole, Hunk aggrottò la fronte, ma più per riflettere che per altro. “Ma Lance… _tu_ eri felice fino a quando non l’hai vista, giusto?”

“Beh, sì, ma-”

“E _tu_ pensi a lei tutto il tempo?”  
“No, ma-”

“Allora qual è il problema?”

Lance sbuffò e incrociò le braccia al petto, distogliendo lo sguardo. “Perché la difendi?” Borbottò, accusatorio.

“Cosa? Non la difendo affatto!” E quando Lance gli rivolse un’occhiata, vide l’espressione offesa di Hunk. Lui sospirò e scosse la testa, e serrò la presa sulla spalla dell’amico. Quando parlò, la sua voce era più bassa e servì a calmarlo. “Non la sto difendendo, amico. _Sai_ cosa pensavo- cosa _penso_ su di lei. Sai che non mi è mai piaciuta fin dall’inizio.”

“Sì, lo so.” Borbottò Lance, incapace di nascondere il sorriso ironico che gli curvava le labbra. Dopo che il peggio era passato, Hunk non aveva esitato a fargli il suo discorsetto sul ‘te l’avevo detto’.

“Quindi sai che non la difenderei mai dopo quello che ti ha fatto. Quello che _sto_ cercando di dire è che non dovresti sentirti così!” Gli premette un dito sulle labbra quando Lance aprì la bocca per protestare, zittendolo a meraviglia. Lance aggrottò la fronte. “ _Non_ dico che non hai il diritto di essere sconvolto, perché ce l’hai, _ma_ te la sei tolta dalla testa, amico. Non pensi a lei, l’hai dimenticata, _ti è passata_ sotto molti aspetti e sarebbe stupido se ti rovinassi la serata solo perché c’è anche lei. Non si _merita_ di avere questo potere su di te, Lance. Non darle questa soddisfazione. Non lasciare che ti deprima.”

Lance sollevò lo sguardo, gli occhi che gli bruciavano e la vista tremolante – e oh dio, stava per piangere di nuovo. Ma questo non gli impedì di rivolgere al suo migliore amico un piccolo sorriso, sussurrando: “Grazie, Hunk.” E la sua voce si incrinò quando caddero le prime lacrime.

Le asciugò in fretta e furia, tirando su col naso il muco che si era accumulato e strofinandosi gli occhi per impedire ad altre lacrime di formarsi. Hunk sospirò, lasciando perdere la sua lotta contro il pavimento, e si sedette vicino a lui, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Figurati, amico. Butta tutto fuori. Quando ti sarai calmato torneremo dagli altri.”

Lance si poggiò a lui, gemendo: “Oh dio, Keith si starà sicuramente chiedendo che cosa cazzo c’è che non va in me.”

“Sono sicuro che capirebbe. È molto più gentile di quanto gli dai credito.”

“Ho letteralmente panicato e sono scappato via! Ci stavamo divertendo, Hunk! E ho rovinato tutto!”

“Non hai rovinato niente, Lance. Sono sicuro che è solo preoccupato.”

“Che è peggiooo.”

Hunk strinse il braccio attorno a lui, cullandolo piano. “Siamo tutti qui per te, amico. Anche Keith.”

“Non voglio parlargli di Nyma…” Borbottò, spalmando la faccia contro la spalla di Hunk.

“Non devi farlo.”

“E se me lo chiede?”

“Digli che non sei pronto a parlarne e basta. Sono sicuro che capirà.”

“Forse…”

Non voleva _affatto_ parlare a Keith dei suoi problemi, figurarsi di quelli con la sua _ex_. Soprattutto perché era successo circa un anno fa e a quanto pare ci impazziva ancora… Ma non era giusto. Non gli importava. Non gli importava davvero. L’aveva dimenticata ed era andato avanti, proprio come aveva detto Hunk. L’aveva solo… colto alla sprovvista. Non si aspettava di vederla e quando l’aveva vista… tutte le emozioni che aveva seppellito da tempo erano tornate in superficie con nuova forza. Era stato troppo. Era _ancora_ troppo, ma aveva più controllo di sé ora che lo shock stava svanendo. _Sapeva_ che si stava comportando in maniera ridicola, nascosto nel bagno per sfuggire a una ex che non voleva più vedere e che probabilmente non voleva avere niente a che fare con lui, e si odiava un poco per averlo fatto.  
Quei sentimenti di vergogna e autocritica gli diedero la forza e la motivazione per rimettersi in sesto. Col _cazzo_ che avrebbe lasciato che Nyma gli rovinasse la serata. Quella sera era dedicata ai suoi amici. Non voleva rovinare neanche la loro di serata. Oddio, entrambe le volte che aveva trascinato Hunk in una discoteca era finita con lui che lo consolava in bagno per colpa di Nyma. Che record da schifo. Si rifiutava di rovinare _di nuovo_ la sua serata.  
Si stava divertendo con Keith. Si stava divertendo un sacco, a dirla tutta. Avevano riso e Keith gli era stato così vicino e gli era piaciuto molto riuscire a poggiarsi a lui di tanto in tanto perché ehi, era un ragazzo che amava il contatto fisico, okay? Ma l’aver visto il sorriso di Keith, così vicino e concentrato solo su di lui, gli aveva fatto provare sensazioni piacevoli nello stomaco. Gli veniva difficile credere che _quello_ era il ragazzo che era convinto di odiare solo qualche mese prima.  
All’improvviso, non volle altro che _stare_ con Keith. Voleva… voleva trovarlo e tornare a fare quello che stavano facendo e a come era prima che vedesse _lei_. Voleva bene a Hunk. Davvero. E non avrebbe saputo come spiegare in che modo la sua presenza riuscisse a tranquillizzarlo. E voleva bene a Pidge e adorava come lo volesse proteggere a spada tratta, arrivando a dire che avrebbe cavato gli occhi a Nyma sulla pista da ballo. Aveva degli amici fantastici, davvero, ma voleva semplicemente stare con Keith.  
Keith non c’era quando era successa la storia con Nyma. Non gli avrebbe ricordato come si era sentito allora. Era nuovo ed emozionante e Lance pensava che non l’avrebbe guardato con pietà. Sperava con tutto se stesso che non lo avrebbe compatito. Se l’avesse fatto, l’avrebbe sfidato a una gara di ballo e la loro dinamica sarebbe tornata come prima. Gli _piaceva_ la loro dinamica. Lo rassicurava. E anche se si stavano avvicinando, quella strana dinamica di competizione e prese in giro era ancora presente. Non avrebbe potuto chiedere di meglio. In quel momento, era tutto ciò che desiderava. Non sapeva perché, forse era colpa dell’alcol, ma sentiva che ora, in quel momento, Keith era l’unica cosa che l’avrebbe fatto sentire di nuovo _normale_.

Ma prima di andare a cercarlo doveva rimettersi in sesto.

Non sapeva dire quanto era rimasto in bagno, ma Hunk rimase con lui tutto il tempo, parlando e distogliendolo da tutto come solo lui riusciva a fare. Si beccarono tutta una serie di reazioni. Alcune erano sguardi straniti ai quali Hunk rispondeva con un’occhiataccia fino a quando quelli non guardavano altrove, ma più spesso che no i ragazzi cercavano di parlargli. Erano perlopiù conversazioni divertenti ed erano una distrazione più che gradita.

Un ragazzo barcollò fino al gabinetto, rivolse un’occhiata a Lance e disse: “Troppa vodka. Che succede, bro?” Al che, Lance rispose: “Una ex.” E il ragazzo si limitò ad annuire, perdendo quasi l’equilibrio nel mentre. Poi gli fece un pollice alzato e disse: “Non preoccuparti, amico. Sei un bel ragazzo. Quella stronza deve essere pazza.” Prima di sparire nel gabbiotto del bagno.

Quando uscirono dal bagno, Lance si sentiva molto meglio. Teneva ancora la guardia alta ed era leggermente sul chi vive, ma era pronto e determinato a riportare la serata sul binario giusto. Prima fermata? Il bar. Fu leggermente sollevato dal vedere che Keith non era più lì e convinse Hunk a farsi un giro di shot con lui. Hunk acconsentì con riluttanza e solo dopo avergli fatto promettere che sarebbe stato il suo ultimo drink della serata.

Tre shot di tequila scadente dopo, Lance era _pronto_. Barcollava leggermente quando camminava, ma sentiva gli arti piacevolmente intorpiditi e la musica che rimbombava dentro di lui, ed era pronto a _ballare_ e _dimenticare_. Non era che avesse la vista annebbiata, ma gli veniva dannatamente difficile concentrarsi. Mentre gli shot iniziavano a farsi strada nel suo corpo con un pizzicorio, sentì tutti i suoni che si era perso da dentro il bagno travolgerlo tutti in una volta.

Trovarono Keith di fianco alla postazione del DJ che guardava divertito Shiro e Pidge che schiacciavano cose sul mixer, litigando per toccarlo. Ogni volta che Shiro allungava la mano, Pidge gliela schiaffeggiava, lanciandogli un’occhiataccia. Shiro sembrava divertirsi da morire e Matt era lì di fianco a lui, scuotendo la testa e controllando di tanto in tanto il suo laptop.

Non appena vide Keith, il suo campo visivo si restrinse e sentì sciogliersi qualcosa nel petto. Era come se potesse _respirare_ di nuovo, il che era preoccupante dato che non si era accorto di averlo fatto a fatica prima.

Quando lo raggiunsero, Lance gli poggiò il braccio sulla spalla, tenendo l’altra mano sul suo fianco. “Che succede qui?” Disse, fiero di come suonasse conversazionale a dispetto della sua lingua impastata. Fece un cenno verso la postazione del DJ, fissando i tre che erano lì invece di guardare Keith.

Sentì Keith sobbalzare e poi rilassarsi e vide che lo stava fissando, ma non si sentiva ancora pronto per guardarlo negli occhi. Non ancora. Alla fine, Keith distolse lo sguardo. “Pidge era arrabbiato con Matt perché ha lasciato salire Shiro per primo. Credo che ora si sia pentito di averli fatti salire entrambi.”

“Aww, volevo vedere la strumentazione.” Disse Hunk, spuntando dall’altro lato di Lance. Fissò la postazione e borbottò: “Nessuno mi lascia mai toccare la strumentazione.”

Lance gli diede un colpetto sul braccio con la mano libera. “Ogni cosa a suo tempo, amico.” Poi diede una leggera scossa a Keith con il braccio che teneva ancora sulla sua spalla. Non era per niente palese che lo stesse usando per reggersi in piedi. “Quindi, Keithy boy, amico mio, compare, mi sono perso qualcosa?”

Keith scosse la testa, indicando la postazione. “Solo questo.” Poi, Lance notò che si era girato a guardarlo di nuovo ed ebbe paura dell’espressione che avrebbe potuto intravedere. Soprattutto ora che la voce di Keith si era fatta improvvisamente bassa e piena di preoccupazione. “Tutto bene?”

Lance sorrise, di un sorriso piccolo e triste che sapeva non essere riflesso dai suoi occhi, e rispose a voce altrettanto bassa. “Prima no, ma adesso sì. E starò bene.” Si fece forza, mantenendo il sorriso al suo posto, e lo guardò. La preoccupazione che era nella sua voce si rifletteva nei suoi occhi e le sue sopracciglia folte erano appena aggrottate, le labbra strette in una piccola smorfia. Lance sentì qualcosa piroettargli nel cuore e un calore riempirgli il petto. Il suo sorriso si fece appena più genuino e inclinò la testa. “Non preoccuparti, Keith. Sto bene.”

Gli occhi di Keith studiarono i suoi per un momento prima che distogliesse lo sguardo, mordendosi il labbro così sovrappensiero che Lance si chiese se se ne fosse accorto. “Vuoi… parlarne? O che so io?”

A quelle parole, Lance piegò la testa all’indietro e rise. “Keith, amico. Apprezzo il pensiero, ma davvero, no. Sono _stufo_ di parlarne. Voglio solo dimenticarmene e divertirmi, va bene?”

Il volto di Keith si addolcì e Lance sentì che si era rilassato un poco. “Sì, va bene.”

“Quindi andiamo a ballare!” Disse, ritraendo il braccio per poggiargli le mani sulle spalle, girandolo.

Keith piantò subito i talloni a terra, girando la testa con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite per il panico. “Ma che mi dici di-”

“Ci raggiungeranno.”

“Ma-”

“Keith! Siamo ballerini! Siamo in discoteca! Sono stanco di _pensare_. Divertiamoci e balliamo, e che cazzo.”

Keith era a metà tra l’imbronciato e il panico e, in tutta onestà, era la cosa più carina che Lance avesse mai visto. Aveva degli amici proprio attraenti. “Hunk! Noi andiamo! Ci vediamo in pista!” Urlò da sopra la spalla, e vide Hunk che li guardava con tenerezza, salutandoli con la mano. Si girò giusto in tempo per vedere lo sguardo di supplica che Keith aveva lanciato in direzione di Hunk, e rise.

Alla fine, Keith smise di opporre resistenza e Lance lo superò, prendendolo per il braccio e guidandolo tra la folla. Non credeva che, arrivati a quel punto, Keith lo avrebbe abbandonato, ma toccarlo, sentire la sua presenza dietro di lui, lo rassicurava. Voleva bene a tutti i suoi amici, ma c’era… _qualcosa_ in Keith che lo faceva sentire bene in quel momento e ne aveva un bisogno disperato. Era grato di avere l’occasione di stare solo con lui. Anche se si trovavano nel bel mezzo di una discoteca affollata.  
Mentre si faceva strada a spintoni tra la gente con Keith alle calcagna, cercando un buon punto per fermarsi e reclamare quello spazio come loro, le persone di fronte a lui si spostarono e _la_ vide.

Si fermò di botto, immobile, e strinse la presa sul braccio di Keith. Sentì il respiro morirgli in gola.

Era bellissima. Lo era sempre stata, e non importava quante merdate avesse fatto, non importava quanto fosse stato orribile rompere con lei, niente l’avrebbe resa meno bella. Era _meravigliosa_. Aveva la pelle scura e le macchie di vitiligo dove la pelle era più chiara venivano messe in risalto dalle luci della discoteca. Aveva ancora i dread tinti di biondo, ma il suo colore naturale iniziava a farsi vedere con la ricrescita, conferendole lo stesso doppio tono della sua pelle. Indossava un vestito blu che le fasciava tutte le curve del suo corpo.  
 _Merda_ , era bellissima e sentì una dolorosa stretta al cuore a quella vista. Era stata sua, un tempo. Le aveva dato tutto, lei non l’aveva voluto e l’aveva fatto a pezzi. E adesso era lì a ridere e sorridere con i suoi amici come se non fosse successo niente. Senza avere la benchè minima idea che lui fosse lì, con il mondo che gli crollava intorno. Hunk aveva ragione, certo. Non _dovrebbe_ lasciarle così tanto potere su di lui perché ormai l’ _aveva_ dimenticata. Ma rivederla per la prima volta dopo che si erano lasciati aveva fatto riaffiorare troppe emozioni che credeva scomparse da tempo. Si agitavano dentro di lui in modo spiacevole, lottando con il suo desiderio di dimenticare e basta.

Dio, era un disastro.

Con qualche difficoltà, staccò gli occhi da lei e lasciò andare il braccio di Keith, voltandosi con una giravolta. “Non da quella parte…” Borbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto. Non riusciva a guardarlo, quindi abbassò lo sguardo sperando, _pregando_ , che Keith non gli chiedesse spiegazioni.

Ma ovviamente Keith non era stupido. Non ci voleva un genio per notare il suo repentino cambio di umore.

Quando si arrischiò a sbirciarlo, Keith stava fissando qualcosa dietro la sua spalla, verso dove si trovava Nyma. Non era neanche sicuro che sarebbe riuscito a riconoscerla tra la folla. Non sapeva quanto Keith sapesse. Che cazzo, non era neanche sicuro che sapesse che tutta quella storia era per un _problema con un’ex_. Ma a giudicare dal suo volto, sapeva quanto bastava.

Teneva le sopracciglia aggrottate, le labbra storte in un broncio, e guardava truce le persone. Il suo sguardo era inamovibile, gli occhi fieri e brillanti, e Lance si chiese se non l’avesse riconosciuta. Stava guardando la ragazza giusta? Sapeva che era una ragazza?

Lance lanciò un’occhiata dietro la spalla, seguendo lo sguardo di Keith, e sì, lei era ancora lì. A ridere e scostare alcuni dread dietro la spalla in quel suo modo frivolo che una volta trovava così adorabile.

Si sentiva deconcentrato, girava tutto, e iniziava a pentirsi di quegli ultimi tre shottini.

Non era sicuro di come fosse successo, ma Keith gli aveva afferrato il braccio all’improvviso, trascinandolo via. Incespicò dietro di lui mentre si facevano strada tra la folla. Dopo essersi ritagliati un po’ di spazio, si buttarono in pista.

Keith si voltò per guardarlo, la mano ancora sul suo braccio. Automaticamente, Lance prese a voltarsi verso dove sapeva esserci Nyma, solo per vedere se fosse ancora in vista o se si erano allontanati abbastanza. Ma Keith gli tirò il braccio, reclamando la sua attenzione. Lance lo fissò, gli occhi spalancati e le sopracciglia sollevate.

Keith aggrottò la fronte, le labbra strette in una linea dura, e parlò abbastanza forte da farsi sentire sopra la musica: “Non provarci neanche a voltarti.” E Lance ingobbì le spalle e distolse lo sguardo, sentendosi in colpa. Non pensava che Keith potesse capirlo così bene. Quando lo spiò da dietro le ciglia, il volto di Keith si era addolcito, l’ombra di un sorriso sulle labbra. “Guarda me e basta.”

Gli lasciò andare il braccio e fece un passo indietro, ondeggiando appena con la musica. I suoi piedi si muovevano trascinati dal ritmo, e le spalle e la testa molleggiavano. Sembrava che non sapesse cosa fare con le braccia. Sembrava che stesse cercando di imitare quello che facevano le persone intorno a lui, ma l’espressione di sofferenza che aveva sul volto rendeva il tutto terribilmente imbarazzante.

Lance non capiva. Lo aveva già visto ballare, decine di volte. Keith era sempre stato sicuro di sé quando ballava, così certo e deciso nei movimenti. Era sicuro di non averlo mai visto sbagliare perché era così… _sicuro_ di tutto quello che faceva. Ed eseguiva le mosse con una calma fredda, come se non stesse facendo niente di che. L’aveva sempre trovato frustrante e irritante, ma da quando lavorava con lui aveva stranamente iniziato ad apprezzarla. Provava quasi… tenerezza a vederlo così, ora. Tutta la sua sicurezza e calma erano sparite, non ne era rimasta traccia. Sembrava imbarazzato e insicuro come chi non aveva mai ballato prima in vita sua. Sembrava… a disagio. E non era un’emozione che era abituato a vedergli addosso. Non credeva che gli piacesse. Keith era bravissimo in _tutto_ e non avrebbe mai dovuto sentirsi a disagio per qualcosa in cui era incredibilmente dotato come la danza.

Eppure eccolo lì, di fronte a lui, a ballare come se gli provocasse dolore fisico. Andava a ritmo, certo, ma era terribilmente rigido e sembrava aver paura di fare qualunque cosa tranne dondolare avanti e indietro e muovere le braccia con imbarazzo.

Eppure lo stava facendo proprio di fronte a Lance per cercare di distrarlo, a dispetto di quanto si sentisse a disagio.

Lance sentì le labbra curvarsi in un piccolo sorriso e un tocco di dolcezza gli riempì il petto. Prima ancora che riuscisse a capire cosa stava facendo, aveva fatto un passo in avanti avvicinandosi a Keith, facendo scivolare le mani sui suoi fianchi come aveva fatto prima. Mantenne una presa salda e cercò di fargli muovere il bacino per farlo sciogliere. Sapeva che il freestyle non era il suo forte, ma quello era ridicolo. _Sapeva_ che Keith poteva fare di meglio.

“Ti stai trattenendo.” Disse, la voce imperniata di divertimento.

Keith gli rivolse un’occhiataccia, il volto distorto nell’espressione immusonita che Lance conosceva così bene. Le luci gli rendevano difficile vedere qualche tipo di rossore, ma capiva che era imbarazzato grazie alle linee di espressione che erano aumentate attorno a labbra e occhi.

“Sta’ zitto e balla con me.” Sbottò, ed era una richiesta così stupida da dire in modo aggressivo e così da _Keith_ che Lance si sorprese a sorridere, e quella volta era riflesso anche nei suoi occhi. Era questo quello di cui aveva bisogno, che aveva _desiderato_. Keith aveva quell’inspiegabile abilità di fargli dimenticare i problemi e farlo sentire di nuovo _se stesso_. E lo faceva essendo semplicemente _Keith_.  
 _Questo ragazzo è il mio destino_.  
Quel pensiero arrivò spontaneo dai recessi della sua mente, sconvolgendolo. Ne diede la colpa all’alcol che gli annebbiava la mente e lo rendeva così inutilmente sentimentale. Era famoso per le sue sbronze emotive e quella era stata una serata emotiva. Non avrebbe _proprio_ dovuto farsi quegli ultimi shottini.  
Eppure… quel pensiero aveva un che di piacevole. Gli piaceva pensare che era stato destinato a incontrare tutti i suoi amici e pensava che forse, forse eh, che forse anche Keith _era_ parte del suo destino. Lo aveva aiutato a entrare alle regionali, dopotutto. Lo spingeva a migliorarsi come ballerino. Si era inserito benissimo nel suo gruppo di amici. Era l’unica persona con cui era riuscito a ballare in coppia. E ora era lì, a fargli dimenticare tutte le emozioni negative che lo avevano tormentato e facendogli vivere il momento.

Che la D della stanza 4D stesse per destino?

…Va bene, ora si stava rendendo ridicolo. Aveva _decisamente_ bevuto troppo. O forse stava collegando i puntini solo in quel momento? Ad ogni modo, i suoi pensieri si erano fatti fin troppo profondi ed emotivi e filosofici per una serata in discoteca, quindi si costrinse a concentrarsi sul ragazzo che gli stava di fronte, bellissimo e accigliato.  
Keith fissò il suo sorrisino di merda per pochi secondi prima di sbottare: “Sta’ zitto!” E Lance sentì che era tutto scombussolato, l’imbarazzo leggibile sul suo corpo. Lance si limitò a ghignare perché non aveva _detto_ niente, ma trovava divertentissimo che Keith potesse comprendere così bene le sue espressioni. Ridacchiò, e Keith dovette capire che non era per prenderlo in giro perché il suo volto si addolcì. Cercò di sorridere, ma gli venne incredibilmente timido, e quando parlò la sua voce era più fievole di prima, a malapena udibile sopra la musica. “E… balla con me.”

E quindi ballarono, ma non come prima, quando le loro mosse richiamavano stupidaggini del passato con movimenti selvaggi ed energia a mille. Ora i loro movimenti erano più contenuti, più piccoli. Lance non tolse le mani dai fianchi di Keith e Keith non lo allontanò. Posò le mani sulle braccia di Lance, e mentre ondeggiavano e molleggiavano a tempo con quel ritmo trascinante, sembrò che si fossero fatti molto più vicini.

Lance avrebbe voluto darne la colpa alla folla, che li stringeva da tutte le parti. Avrebbe voluto darne la colpa all’alcol che gli ronzava in corpo, facendogli pizzicare gli arti. Avrebbe voluto darne la colpa agli occhi di Keith, così scuri eppure rilucenti di un assurdo indaco con le luci della discoteca. Avrebbe voluto dare la colpa a qualunque cosa, ma rimaneva il fatto che era cambiato qualcosa. Qualcosa di piccolo, così sottile, così indescrivibile e impossibile da individuare, ma era cambiato, e l’atmosfera tra loro era cambiata all’improvviso.

Erano così vicini che poteva sentire il corpo di Keith ogni volta che ondeggiava i fianchi e non ci volle molto prima che Keith lo imitasse e ora si muovevano insieme, ballando uguali, come una persona sola. Sentiva il ritmo rimbombare nel pavimento, nell’aria, in Keith, connettendoli e pulsando dentro di lui.

Non aveva notato quanto erano vicini, ma Keith era improvvisamente molto, molto vicino. Poteva quasi sentire il sapore di rum nel suo respiro. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e non riuscì a distoglierlo. Le iridi di Keith, rilucenti di una miriade di sfumature e scure per la penombra, lo attiravano, rifiutandosi di lasciarlo andare. Non riusciva a concentrarsi su nient’altro. Tutto quello che lo circondava si dissolse dall’esistenza e il suo sguardo era solo per il volto di Keith. Per quella sua pelle pallida e perfetta. Per i suoi capelli raccolti in una coda che gli _scatenava_ certe emozioni, le ciocche che gli ricadevano sulla fronte, appiccicate alle tempie per il sudore. Per il suo naso piccolo e affilato. Per quelle labbra così ridicolmente invitanti…

Non si accorse di averle fissate fino a quando non riportò lo sguardo verso l’alto di scatto, e per un momento andò in panico, capendo che Keith l’aveva sorpreso a fissargli le labbra. Ma poi lo sguardo di Keith cadde sulla sua bocca e Lance sentì il cuore fermarsi nel petto, il respiro uscirgli tremante.

Poi Keith si sporse in avanti, premendo il petto contro il suo nel mentre. Lance era impietrito, incapace di muoversi mentre Keith lo osservava con gli occhi socchiusi. Il suo sguardo si spostò verso il basso quando i loro nasi si sfiorarono e Lance sentì una scossa propagarsi da quel piccolissimo e tenero contatto. Ora poteva assaporare il respiro di Keith, sentirlo che usciva dalle sue labbra, e scoprì che le sue erano schiuse appena. Per lo shock? Per l’anticipazione? Non lo sapeva.

Keith sollevò il mento, un movimento piccolo e brusco che fece sfiorare il suo labbro inferiore contro quello superiore di Lance. Era un tocco così insignificante e tenero e fugace, e Lance sentì una stretta al petto, desiderando _di più_. Ma Keith si ritrasse appena, i loro nasi l’uno vicino all’altro, le sue labbra a pochi centimetri da quelle di Lance.

Per un momento, il tempo si fermò, ed era certo che anche Keith stesse trattenendo il respiro.

Non sapeva chi si era mosso per primo, ma all’improvviso si ritrovò delle labbra sulle sue e stava baciando Keith.

_Porca merda_ , stava baciando _Keith_.

Era iniziato dolce ed esitante ma voglioso, con labbra che si incontravano scambiandosi piccoli e brevi baci, probabilmente troppo bagnati e scomposti, teste che si muovevano quando le labbra si separavano appena, incastrandosi nuovamente. I loro corpi si muovevano ancora all’unisono, ondeggiando a tempo, schiavi del ritmo, incapaci di fermarsi.

Poi, Keith fece scivolare le mani lungo le sue braccia, lungo il collo, passandogli le dita tra i capelli, tenendogli la testa e inclinandola per far combaciare meglio le loro labbra. Come animate di vita propria, le sue dita si strinsero sui fianchi di Keith, tirandolo a sé e tenendolo stretto, vicino a lui. Il ragazzo trasalì per quel gesto brusco e improvviso, e Lance ne approfittò per infilare la lingua tra le sue labbra, leccandogli la bocca. Keith esitò solo un momento prima di ricambiare, le braccia avvolte intorno a lui e tenendo ferma la testa di Lance. Lance gli fece scivolare le braccia attorno alla vita tenendolo con altrettanta forza, come se fosse l’unico a poterlo tenere ancorato alla realtà e non volesse lasciarlo andare a nessun costo.

Il resto svanì. Era come se fossero soli in un mare vorticoso e in tempesta, con l’altro come unico mezzo per tenersi a galla. E nonostante Keith fosse l’unico a tenerlo ancorato, sembrava che gli stesse anche togliendo il respiro. Stava affogando, boccheggiante, trascinato da quegli occhi scuri, da quelle labbra morbide, da quella lingua vogliosa, da quelle mani brusche e da quel corpo tornito. Lo stava consumando, travolgendolo e trascinandolo a fondo.

I loro baci erano bagnati, scomposti e al limite del disperato, labbra che si incontravano e lingue che si cercavano con una voracia da capogiro, ma erano così dannatamente soddisfacenti. In quel momento, aveva bisogno di Keith come dell’aria, ma più lo respirava e più affogava.

Stava affogando, ma era un bellissimo modo di morire.

Più tardi, dopo l’accaduto, ci sarebbero state molte cose di quella notte a sbiadirsi nella sua memoria a causa del tempo e della confusione e dell’alcol.

Avrebbe ricordato come Pidge era arrivato sparato attraverso la folla andandogli addosso, separandoli per la sorpresa.

Avrebbe ricordato di come Keith l’aveva lasciato andare come se si fosse bruciato, gli occhi scuri sbarrati per il panico anche quando si era passato la lingua sulle labbra con reverenza.

Avrebbe ricordato qualcosa di simile al panico prendergli lo stomaco, minacciando di farlo vomitare per l’ennesima volta in quella serata.

Avrebbe ricordato il gruppo fare capannello attorno a loro e ballare. Avrebbe ricordato Allura che lo incitava a ballare con lei e di come aveva cercato tutto il tempo di evitare di guardare Keith ritrovandosi al tempo stesso a cercarlo.

Avrebbe ricordato di come si era completamente dimenticato di Nyma.

Avrebbe ricordato di quando, chissà come, Keith si era impossessato di uno dei suoi braccialetti luminosi e se l’era fatto scivolare al polso, guardandolo timidamente da dietro le ciglia.

Avrebbe ricordato di come si era scolato un ultimo drink prima di chiedere a Hunk di sedersi fuori con lui per schiarirsi le idee all’aria aperta.

Avrebbe ricordato di come si era stipato nel camioncino di Pidge a fine serata, arrampicandosi nei sedili posteriori, la fronte premuta contro il finestrino.

Non avrebbe ricordato molto del viaggio, solo delle buche nella strada e del freddo del vetro sulla sua pelle, di una confusione di voci e del suo tentativo di non vomitare.

Non avrebbe ricordato quanto ci avevano messo ad arrivare all’appartamento di Pidge e Hunk, ma avrebbe ricordato vagamente che l’avevano aiutato a salire le scale e che era collassato sul divano prima di sprofondare nel sonno.

Il mattino seguente, si sarebbe svegliato dolorante, sia di testa che di stomaco, e sarebbe corso al bagno rendendosi conto solo allora di aver dormito con le scarpe addosso e che Pidge gli aveva disegnato un pene sulla fronte.

Hunk gli avrebbe preparato una colazione leggera e lui e Pidge avrebbero barcollato fuori dalle loro stanze, chiacchierando un poco e bevendo molto caffè.

Troppo esausto per lavarsi la faccia, avrebbe preso in prestito una delle bandane di Hunk per nascondere l’opera d’arte di Pidge e dirigersi verso casa.

Una volta arrivato, avrebbe ciondolato fino alla sua stanza e si sarebe fatto una lunga doccia calda prima di collassare a letto.

E lì, soffrendo per la testa che gli pulsava e lo stomaco in rivolta, avrebbe pensato al bacio. Non si sarebbe ricordato i dettagli, non si sarebbe ricordato chi aveva iniziato e quell’avvenimento sarebbe apparso sfuocato nei suoi ricordi, ma avrebbe ricordato alcune cose. Avrebbe ricordato che aveva pensato che le labbra di Keith erano morbide. Avrebbe ricordato di averlo tenuto stretto con disperazione. Avrebbe ricordato Keith che gli passava le dita tra i capelli e i gemiti contro le sue labbra. Avrebbe ricordato di come erano premuti insieme i loro corpi, di come aveva cercato di prendere aria, disperato, mentre affogava.

Avrebbe ricordato che, per tutto il tempo, gli era piaciuto. Che gli era piaciuto parecchio.

Fissando le pallide stelle sul soffitto, fievoli e malaticcie alla luce del giorno tanto quanto lui, avrebbe sussurrato: “Che cazzo?” E poi ancora, più piano e con più disperazione: “ _Che cazzo?_ ”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autrice:** A dirla tutta, il mio obiettivo è quello di farvi pensare alla scena di questa fic ogni volta che sentite questa canzone. Non mi dispiace neanche un po’ ;))
> 
> E ora siamo ufficialmente arrivati alla metà di questa fic!
> 
> Il design di Nyma è un’idea di Sora al 100% e penso che sia davvero _bellissima_. Vorrei anche aggiungere che Nyma non è una brutta persona, è solo che lei e Lance erano in una relazione che peccava di comunicazione, cosa che alla fine ha portato molta sofferenza a Lance. Esperienza che si porta dietro quando si tratta di relazioni.
> 
> Inoltre, se non siete ancora andati a dare un’ochiata al Tumblr di SUADWM per vedere lo stile di ballo di Coran, dovreste proprio perché è uno dei nostri preferiti.
> 
> E i disegni per questo capitolo sono i miei preferiti in assoluto finora. Sora è riuscita a catturare tutto così bene. Legge tutti i commenti che lasciate e apprezza moltissimo le voste dolci parole tanto quanto me, ma sentitevi liberi di andare sul suo Tumblr e rebloggare i suoi disegni o lasciarle qualche bel commento.
> 
> Grazie a tutti per il vostro sostegno! Apprezziamo davvero tutto più di quanto riusciamo a esprimere a parole. Ci vediamo dopo la seconda stagione!


	9. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hunk sollevò lo sguardo e si massaggiò la nuca. “Significa che tu, sai, sei _tu_. E con Keith che viene stasera non voglio che diventi tutto strano… capisci?”
> 
> “Perché dovrebbe essere strano? Ti ho appena detto che mi sarei comportato normalmente!”
> 
> “Hunk vuole dire che non vuole avere a che fare con la tensione sessuale irrisolta che c’è tra voi.” Si intromise Pidge, presentandolo come un dato di fatto.
> 
> “Non c’è proprio niente da risolvere! Siamo solo amici!” I due gli rivolsero un’occhiata apatica e Lance li fulminò. “Dico sul serio! Siamo solo amici e sarò più che normale. Vedrete. Niente imbarazzo, niente tensione. Manterrò il mio sangue freddo. Freddo come il ghiaccio. Ce la posso fare.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autrice:** A dire il vero, questo capitolo era pronto da un po’, ma Sora stava lavorando al suo portfolio per una richiesta di ammissione a una scuola di animazione e questa fic è il nostro bambino, quindi non volevo aggiornarla senza di lei. Dovreste essere tutti fieri di lei. Io lo sono ^^
> 
> Dunque, da qui inizia quella che chiamo “Shut Up and Dance With Me: Parte 2”. Il motivo: la prima parte della fic si incentra sul “da rivali ad amici” e sulla storia delle audizioni, mentre la seconda parte si focalizza sul “da amici a innamorati” e sul loro approdo alle regionali. È un cambiamento sottile, ma io l’ho percepito molto scrivendo.
> 
> Gustatevi la lettura!
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice** : Anche se non ci speravate più, siamo tornate con un regalino anticipato di Natale per voi! Questo capitolo si è rivelato leggermente ostico da tradurre per alcuni giochi di parole che, se siete curiosi, trovate spiegati nelle note...!
> 
> E ora... buona lettura <3

“Piiiiidge! Cosa faccio adessooooo?” Si lamentò, ondeggiando mollemente le braccia con enfasi. Era steso sul pavimento del soggiorno, le braccia aperte e abbandonate ai lati del corpo e un piede poggiato al tavolino da caffè.

“Ti comporti da uomo.” Disse lui, annoiato. Lance non gliene poteva fare una colpa. Si stava lamentando a quel modo da un po’, ormai. Era solo che non poteva farne a meno. Ce l’aveva in testa e quindi ne avrebbe parlato. Fine della storia. Fortunatamente, i suoi amici ci erano abituati. E poi, anche lui ascoltava Hunk quando parlava delle sue nuove ricette o invenzioni, e ascoltava Pidge quando partiva per la tangente con i suoi sproloqui incomprensibili sulla tecnologia e sulle lezioni nel suo istituto. Il minimo che potevano fare era ascoltarlo quando il suo di mondo era un casino confuso.

Era per questo che c’erano gli amici.

“Tu la odi quella frase…” Borbottò.

Pidge fece un suono che sembrava molto un “ _Huyup_ ” e gli lanciò un acino d’uva dal suo posto sul divano. A quel verso, Lance sollevò lo sguardo appena in tempo per vedere l’acino d’uva e spostò la testa quel poco che bastava per farselo entrare in bocca. Era un _campione_ di prendere acini al volo.

“Sì, hai ragione.” Disse Pidge con pigrizia, mangiando uva e scrollando annoiato il telefono, rannicchiato in un angolo del divano. “Ma in questo caso uso la parola ‘uomo’ nel senso di ‘essere umano’ e implicando l’età adulta.”

“Che differenza fa?”

“Non ti sto dicendo di comportarti da uomo nel senso di maschio. Ti sto dicendo di crescere e di non fare il bambino, per una buona volta.”

“Non sono un bambino!” Si lamentò lui, afflosciando gli arti. Si beccò un sopracciglio alzato e un sorrisino malcelato.

“Mi avevi quasi fregato.”

“Sono circondato da _insolenti_.”

“Sei tu che ti sei scelto questa vita.”

“È questa vita che ha scelto me.”

Pidge sbuffò per evitare commenti e lanciò un altro acino verso di lui. Lance si spostò per prenderlo, ma quello gli rimbalzò sulla guancia e rotolò sul pavimento. Sbuffò e lo raccolse, soffiandoci sopra prima di metterselo in bocca.

“Hai una mira da schifo.”

“Tu fai schifo.”

“Lo soooo, Pidge! È questo il mio _problema_! Quindi possiamo tornare al nostro discorso su _cosa dovrei fare_?”

“Te l’ho già detto.”

“Dirmi di crescere non è una risposta, Pidge.”

Pidge sbuffò col naso. “Quello che _intendo_ , Lance, è che sei un adulto. _Lui_ è un adulto. Gli adulti baciano le persone. Gli adulti in discoteca baciano persone. A volte, amici adulti si baciano tra loro. Non deve significare per forza qualcosa se non _vuoi_ che significhi niente.” Fece una pausa e sollevò lo sguardo dal telefono, fissandolo come un gufo con le sopracciglia sollevate. “ _Vuoi_ che significhi qualcosa?”

E Lance non… non era sicuro di _volere_ qualcosa di serio come una relazione… Oddio, una _relazione_. Chi stava parlando di relazioni? Era solo un bacio! Un bacio in discoteca! Un bacio presi dalla foga del momento mentre stavano ballando ubriachi e ad entrambi era sembrato il momento giusto!  
Pidge aveva ragione. _Non_ doveva per forza significare qualcosa.  
Eppure… non riusciva a smettere di pensare che gli era _piaciuto_.

Sfortunatamente, quei pensieri vennero scavalcati dalla consapevolezza che tutta quella storia del bacio avrebbe potuto rovinare il suo rapporto con Keith. Non ne avevano _parlato_ affatto. Lance non riusciva a trovare il coraggio per farlo. Avrebbe preferito di gran lunga fingere che non fosse mai successo. Dopotutto, era successo al buio di una discoteca per tipo, due secondi… cinque secondi… va bene, forse trenta, ma chi li aveva contati, poi? E sembrava che neanche Keith volesse parlarne.  
Sfortunatamente, ‘fingere che non fosse mai successo’ aveva reso le cose _fottutamente imbarazzanti_.

Quel lunedì avevano prenotato una sala per allenarsi, ma Keith gli aveva mandato un messaggio dicendo che gli avevano chiesto di coprire un turno a lavoro e che non ce l’avrebbe fatta. Lance non sapeva se credergli o meno o se era semplicemente una scusa per stare da solo, ma lì per lì non si era lamentato. Non pensava di essere pronto a vedere Keith, da solo, in una stanza, solo loro due.

Sfortunatamente, il tutto aveva significato rivedere Keith per la prima volta dopo il bacio alla lezione del mercoledì con Shiro e Allura. Nessuno dei due l’aveva saltata e, almeno da parte sua, era stato perché aveva paura di deluderli. Provò sollievo nel vedere che anche Keith sembrava impacciato tanto quanto si sentiva lui. Fortunatamente, sembrò che Shiro e Allura avessero compreso l’aria che tirava e li avevano fatti concentrare sulle elevazioni e sulle mosse invece che su cose… più intime. Gliene fu grato.

Era stato anche grato del fatto che entrambi sembravano estremamente perplessi per l’atmosfera tesa che c’era tra lui e Keith. Il che lo aveva portato alla conclusione che Shiro non sapeva che aveva baciato suo fratello. _Grazie al cielo_.

Pidge, invece, lo sapeva, dato che era stato lui a beccarli mentre stavano limonando sulla pista. E proprio perché era l’unico a saperlo, doveva subirsi tutte le lamentele di Lance.

“Certo che no!” Insistette Lance, quando Pidge continuò a fissarlo con sguardo vacuo. Alzò le braccia al cielo per sottolineare il concetto. “Non voglio che significhi proprio niente! Era solo un bacio! Sono un adulto! Posso baciare la gente in discoteca-” Si interruppe, sbattendo le palpebre. “Oh… ottimo consiglio, Pidge.”

Pidge arricciò le labbra in un piccolo sorriso e tornò a fissare il telefono, lanciandogli un acino senza guardare. “Figurati.” Lance lo prese e se lo ficcò in bocca. “Quindi, quale sarebbe il problema allora?”

Lance si afflosciò di nuovo sul pavimento. “Il problema è che è imbarazzante! Credo di aver combinato un casino!”

“Non avevi detto che era stato _Keith_ a baciarti?”

“Sì! Ma…” Gemette rumorosamente, passandosi le mani sul volto e borbottando da dietro le dita. “Ma non ricordo davvero chi ha iniziato. Ci siamo… baciati e basta?”

“Beh, non capisco dove sia il problema.” Gli lanciò un altro acino. Lance lo mangiò di nuovo al volo. Un altro punto per lui.

“Il problema è che è imbarazzante!” Rantolò e aspirò l’acino mezzo masticato. Si girò subito sul fianco, tenendosi su un gomito, e tossì battendosi il petto. “Pidge!” Disse, quando si fu ripreso, e lo guardò con occhi sbarrati, terrorizzati. “E se fosse _etero_? Magari è impacciato con me perché è etero e l’ho costretto a baciarmi? Voglio dire, immagino di averlo messo a disagio, ma se lo avessi messo _doppiamente_ a disagio-”  
“Oh mio _dio_.” Si lamentò Pidge, alzando gli occhi al cielo così tanto che inclinò anche la testa nel mentre. Si tirò su leggermente a sedere e allungò una mano, avanzando a tentoni lungo il muro fino a quando non toccò l’angolo della cornice del quadro appeso sopra al divano. Dopo aver fissato Lance negli occhi, diede uno schiaffo alla cornice, storcendola. Lance era sorpreso dal fatto che non fosse caduta dal muro. Una volta ritornato alla sua posizione sul divano fissando il telefono, Pidge sventolò una mano con fare vago verso il suo operato. “Lance, che orientamento ha quel quadro?”[1]  
Lance inarcò un sopracciglio e lo fissò, incredulo. “Uh, _beh_ , Pidge, è storto-”

“Non hai colto la battuta?” Disse lui, interrompendolo. “Lascia perdere… Che orientamento pensi che abbia _Keith_?”

Lance sentì il suo volto infiacchirsi, le sopracciglia sollevate fino all’attaccatura dei capelli e la bocca aperta in un piccolo cerchio di realizzazione. Sentì uno strano calore salirgli su per il collo e il petto farsi più leggero per… qualche motivo. “Oh…”

“Già. Non penso che si sia sentito a disagio perché sei un ragazzo.”

“Beh…” Cambiò posizione, massaggiandosi la nuca e distogliendo lo sguardo. “Non cambia il fatto che si sente a disagio quando ci sono io…”  
“Lance,” disse Pidge, riuscendo chissà come a tramutare il suo nome in un sospiro, “hai mai pensato che forse il motivo perché _lui_ si sente a disagio è perché sei _tu a sentirti a disagio_?” Lo inchiodò sul posto con un’occhiata apatica, e Lance aprì la bocca per rispondere. Poi aggrottò le sopracciglia e la richiuse di colpo.

“Um…”

“Come pensavo. Senti, se non significa davvero niente per te, allora _comportati_ di conseguenza. Se stai sempre sulle spine con lui, penserà che lo odi o che-”

“Non lo odio!”

“Allora comportarti normalmente e smettila di fare il bambinone per questa storia.”

“Non sono un bambino…” Borbottò, incrociando le braccia al petto, e si stese con la schiena a terra, gonfiando le guance e piegando la testa di lato.

Comportarsi normalmente, huh? Poteva farcela. Trattare Keith con naturalezza l’avrebbe rassicurato, il che avrebbe rassicurato anche Lance e allora sarebbero tornati _davvero_ alla normalità. Avrebbero potuto scegliere una canzone, coreografare la loro routine, andare alle regionali e farsi un nome. E cosa più importante, rimanere amici. Perché a lui _piaceva_ davvero avere Keith come amico. Era un tipo a posto. Anche se non gliel’avrebbe mai _detto_.

Ma trattarlo con naturalezza? Sì, quello lo poteva fare.

“Quindi pensi che sia figo?”

Lance non stava mangiando uva in quel momento, ma ciò non gli impedì comunque di strozzarsi con l’aria. Si catapultò di nuovo a sedere. “ _Cosa?_ ”

Pidge lo stava guardando, il suo divertimento palese nel piccolo sorriso e nelle sopracciglia sollevate. “Keith. Pensi che sia figo?”

Lance sbuffò col naso e alzò gli occhi al cielo, spostando il peso su un gomito per gesticolare con fare vago con l’altra mano. “Penso che tutti i miei amici lo siano! Ho amici molto belli.”

“Mhmm.” Il suo sorriso si allargò di poco.

“Cioè! Guarda Hunk! È un meraviglioso pezzo d’uomo! Stupendo e bellissimo, sia dentro che fuori. E devo _davvero_ pronunciarmi su Shiro e Allura? Voglio dire, occupano praticamente il primo posto in quanto a persone più belle. E Coran? Va bene, okay, sarà anche il più vecchio tra noi ma batte tutti in quanto a bellezza e classe. E _tu_.” Gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, puntandogli un dito contro.

Il sorriso di Pidge si spense, e assottigliò lo sguardo. “Non ci provare…” Sussurrò.

“ _Tu_ ,” ripeté Lance, muovendo il dito verso di lui per enfasi, parlando con voce bassa e minacciosa, “sei _adorabile_.”

“Lance.” La sua voce grondava di avvertimento.

“Lo penso davvero, Pidge! Sei l’essere umano più dannatamente carino dell’intero pianeta-” Si interruppe e cacciò un urletto di sorpresa quando Pidge buttò di lato telefono e ciotola di uva per lanciarsi contro di lui.

Tentò di arretrare, ma era troppo tardi. Pidge scivolò sopra il tavolino da caffè e gli atterrò in cima, spalmato a pesce. Lance urlò, cercando di toglierselo di dosso, ma Pidge era troppo piccolo e sgusciante e cercava di avvilupparsi a lui per fargli una presa al collo.

“Rimangiatelo!”

“Mai!”

Lance non sapeva quanto erano rimasti a rotolare sul pavimento, ma quando Hunk rientrò in casa era esausto, sudato, dolorante e aveva decine di morsi e graffi perché Pidge giocava sporco come il piccolo troll che era.

“Hunk! Salvami! SOS! Salvavita!” Urlò Lance non appena si aprì la porta. Costernato, vide Hunk richiudere la porta lentamente, togliersi le scarpe e poggiare le borse della spesa in cucina prima di dirigersi verso il soggiorno. Quando arrivò, si fermò a fissarli.

Pidge aveva avviluppato le gambe attorno al torso di Lance, spremendogli la vita fuori dal corpo, e lo teneva stretto con una presa al collo. Lance gli teneva un braccio con la mano nel tentativo di toglierlo dal collo e l’altra dietro di lui, con le dita contorte in aria. Era steso sopra di lui; aveva usato il suo peso per rovesciarlo nella speranza che quello mollasse la presa senza più aria nei polmoni. A quanto pareva, però, Pidge era fatto di tutt’altra pasta. Tipo, determinazione, testardaggine e rabbia compattati in un solo minuscolo umano.

“Uh, che succede?” Chiese Hunk, senza accennare a muoversi per aiutare Lance.

“Gli ho detto che era carino e ora sta cercando di uccidermi!” Gracchiò, affondando le unghie nel suo braccio. Pidge si vendicò mordendogli la spalla. Lance urlò. “ _Ow_! Mi sta _mordendo_ , Hunk!”

“Rimangiatelo!”

“No!”

“Awww, ma Pidge _è_ carino.”

Pidge si immobilizzò, e Lance si fermò a sua volta per la sorpresa. Quel momento durò solo un paio di secondi. Pidge mollò la presa, uscì da sotto di lui e si lanciò contro Hunk. Il poveretto lo fissò con occhi sbarrati mentre Pidge strisciava verso di lui a quattro zampe, cercando di rimettersi in piedi. Hunk alzò le mani e arretrò di un paio di passi.

Lance sfruttò la sua ritrovata libertà per lanciarsi all’inseguimento e avvolse Pidge coi suoi arti più lunghi, facendolo cadere a terra con sé. Pidge artigliò il tappeto, cercando di liberarsi, ma senza successo.

“Ti salvo io, Hunk!” Disse Lance, e Hunk sospirò, rilassandosi.

“Grazie, amico.” Si accucciò di fronte a Pidge. “Ma davvero, Pidge, sei adorabile.” Disse, e allungò una mano per scompigliargli i capelli.

Pidge fece uno strano ringhio e gli tirò uno schiaffo. Si sentì un suono chiaro di pelle contro pelle seguito da un urlo di Hunk, e il ragazzone si ritrovò a massaggiarsi la mano tenendola contro il petto.

“Rimangiatelo!” Urlò.

“Accettalo!” Urlò Lance più forte.

“No!”

“Sì!”

Pidge si dimenò con furia, ma Lance usò il suo peso e la sua posizione a proprio vantaggio per tenerlo inchiodato a terra. Alla fine, emise un verso esasperato e si lasciò andare a peso morto, allungando le braccia in avanti e seppellendo il viso nel tappeto. “Siete terribili.”

Hunk gli carezzò la testa. “Ti vogliamo bene anche noi.”

Lance sospirò e abbandonò ogni tensione, schiacciando un poco Pidge, che emise un grugnito di irritazione.

“Uh, quindi, non è che sia poi così sorpreso di tornare a casa e trovarvi così, ma cos’ha scatenato il tutto questa volta?” Chiese Hunk.

Pidge sollevò una mano e indicò Lance con il pollice da dietro la spalla. “Gli ho chiesto se pensa che Keith sia figo e lui si è arrampicato sugli specchi dicendo che tutti i suoi amici lo sono.”

Lance lo lasciò andare e si rimise in ginocchio, alzando le braccia al cielo. “Perché lo sono! Ho degli amici molto attraenti!”

Hunk annuì con fare saggio, ma Pidge sbuffò, sollevandosi sui gomiti, e guardò Lance, un baluginio di malizia negli occhi mentre sorrideva, dolce. “Quindi _pensi_ che sia carino.”  
Lance lo guardò storto. “Uh, sì, di _default_ , perché tutti i miei amici sono carini.”  
“Ma Keith lo è _di più_ , vero?”

“No!”

“Uh huh, ma non vai in giro a baciarci tutti.”

Hunk spalancò la bocca, gli occhi fuori dalle orbite incollati su Lance. “Hai baciato _Keith_?”

Lance lanciò un’occhiataccia a Pidge, sentendo il calore salirgli alle guance sotto il peso dello sguardo di Hunk. “Pidge!”

L’amico sorrise con fare innocente. “Che c’è? È vero. Non vai in giro a baciare me o-” Lance arricciò le labbra in un sorrisino e Pidge spalancò gli occhi, il sorriso svanito dalle labbra. Si allontanò da lui strisciando. “Lance- no!”

Lance gattonò lentamente verso di lui, gli occhi incollati su Pidge, sorridendo con la stessa falsa innocenza che gli aveva rivolto poco prima. “Piiiidge, vieni quiiii.” Canticchiò.

Pidge si allontanò da lui in tutta fretta. “Oh no, col cazzo!”

“Pidge, torna qui!”

Lo inseguì per tutto l’appartamento, salendo parecchie volte sul divano e poi intorno al tavolo della cucina. Per un attimo, credette di averlo messo all’angolo in cucina, ma quello si arrampicò sopra il bancone e scappò in sala da pranzo per poi scattare verso la sua stanza. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle.

“Pidge!” Urlò, inseguendolo, ma venne acchiappato da Hunk.

“Va bene, ma ora vorrei tornare un attimo al punto in cui _hai baciato Keith?!_ ”

Lance gemette ad alta voce e si accasciò sul divano, seppellendoci la faccia. Poteva sentire Pidge che se la rideva dalla sua stanza.

Trenta minuti dopo, Lance aveva spiegato l’intera situazione a Hunk con un paio di lamenti alla _oh povero me_ per condire il tutto. Hunk era seduto sul divano e lo ascoltava, annuendo quando opportuno. Lance aveva poggiato la testa sulle gambe di Hunk, intorcolato in modo da poter poggiare le gambe sullo schienale del divano. Pidge era strisciato fuori dalla sua tana e aveva preso posto di fianco a Hunk, poggiato contro il suo braccio, e si era messo a giocare al telefono facendo qualche commento.

“Whoa…” Disse Hunk quando ebbe finito. E Lance non aveva niente da aggiungere, quindi annuì. Whoa era azzeccato. “Quindi… che pensi di fare?”

Lance scrollò le spalle e inclinò la testa per guardarsi intorno. “Non vuol dire niente e non _voglio_ che significhi qualcosa. Quindi mi comporterò da adulto e lo tratterò come al solito.”

Pidge sbuffò col naso. “Che ideona, Lance.” Disse, brusco. “Chissà come ti è venuta in mente.”

“Sono pieno di piani geniali.” Disse lui, allungando una mano per tirargli un pizzicotto sull’orecchio.

“Okay, ma non sarai… _strano_ stasera, vero?  
Lance si girò per guardarlo con sospetto. “ _Cosa_ vorresti dire?”  
Hunk guardò in alto e si massaggiò la nuca. “Significa che tu, sai, sei _tu_. E con Keith che viene stasera non voglio che diventi tutto strano… capisci?”

“Perché dovrebbe essere strano? Ti ho appena detto che mi sarei comportato normalmente!”

“Hunk vuole dire che non vuole avere a che fare con la tensione sessuale irrisolta che c’è tra voi.” Si immischiò Pidge, presentandolo come un dato di fatto.

“Non c’è proprio niente da risolvere! Siamo solo amici!” I due gli rivolsero un’occhiata apatica e Lance li fulminò. “Dico sul serio! Siamo solo amici e sarò più che normale. Vedrete. Niente imbarazzo, niente tensione. Manterrò il mio sangue freddo. Freddo come il ghiaccio. Ce la posso fare.”

Pidge sbuffò e Hunk fece un verso di assenso, anche se sembrava scettico.

“Finché _nessuno_ tira fuori questa storia, andrà tutto bene.” Tentò di nuovo, tirando di nuovo un buffetto a Pidge.

Lui gli allontanò la mano pigramente con uno schiaffo. “Non dirò niente.” Borbottò.

“Hunk?” Disse Lance, ammonitore, e assottigliò lo sguardo.

Hunk alzò le mani a mo’ di difesa. “Ho le labbra cucite, amico!” E poi mimò il cucirsi la bocca.

“Bene.” Annuì, incrociando le braccia al petto. Rimase in silenzio per un momento e poi disse: “E poi, non importa cosa succederà tra me e Keith, è impossibile che finiamo peggio di Shiro e Allura.”

“ _Vero?!_ ” Disse Hunk, e nello stesso momento Pidge gemette un: “ _Oh mio dio, lo so._ ”

Lance rise, sentendosi subito più leggero ora che non era più al centro dell’attenzione. “Sul serio, però, da quanto si stanno ballando intorno?”

“Era una battuta voluta?” Gli chiese Hunk.

“Ovvio.”

“Stupenda.” Si diedero il cinque e Pidge gemette esasperato.

“Battute a parte, da troppo tempo. Non _ricordo_ neanche com’era Shiro prima della sua cotta per Allura.”

Hunk inarcò un sopracciglio. “Non lo conosci da tipo… una vita?”

Pidge alzò le braccia al cielo. “Esatto! All’inizio era anche divertente, ora è solo patetico.”

“Prima o poi…” Disse Lance, malinconico.

Pidge sbuffò col naso. “Già, sarò vecchio e coi capelli grigi prima di allora.”

* * *

Se c’era una cosa nella vita che Keith non era mai riuscito a fare era resistere ai suoi impulsi.

Era sempre stato un po’ troppo impulsivo, agiva d’istinto e pensava alle conseguenze solo quando era costretto ad affrontarle. Beh… ora era costretto ad affrontarle nella forma di un Lance estremamente a disagio e di un’atmosfera fin troppo strana.

Quando lo aveva baciato, non aveva pensato a come avrebbe cambiato la loro amicizia. Non aveva pensato a come avrebbe influenzato il loro ballare insieme. Non aveva pensato affatto a come avrebbe influenzato le loro vite. Non ci aveva _pensato_ per niente. Sapeva solo che Lance era triste e distratto e faceva tutte quelle facce da cane bastonato che gli facevano piangere il cuore. Sapeva solo che quelle facce sparivano quando Lance si concentrava su di lui. Sapeva solo che lo aveva fatto sorridere di nuovo e che tutto quello che aveva voluto era farlo sorridere.  
Erano così vicini e l’atmosfera era così intima e sembrava così _giusto_. Quindi l’aveva baciato. Beh… circa. Aveva dato lui il via, di questo era abbastanza sicuro. Ma non riusciva bene a ricordare chi avesse baciato chi per primo. Forse si erano solo… baciati a vicenda così, all’improvviso. Era stato breve. Era durato solo cinque secondi… forse quindici. Forse mezzo minuto? Nessuno aveva tenuto il conto.

Sapeva solo che il bacio era stato interrotto fin troppo bruscamente da Pidge, che si era fatto strada a gomitate tra la folla finendo addosso a loro con Shiro alle calcagna. Che lui e Lance non avevano più condiviso nessun tipo di intimità quella sera. Che, chissà come, si era ritrovato con un braccialetto luminoso al polso per cercare di far sorridere Lance di nuovo. Che era arrivato a casa e si era addormentato coi vestiti addosso. Che si era svegliato il giorno dopo con un mal di testa perforante e una sensazione di schifo addosso. Che aveva continuato a pensare e ripensare a quella sera, al bacio e a tutto ciò che aveva portato a quel momento mentre era steso sul letto, sofferente.

Che gli era piaciuto.

Non si pentiva di ciò che aveva fatto, ma ora avrebbe voluto che Lance non se ne ricordasse. Sarebbe stato molto più facile fingere che non fosse successo niente, lasciando che tutto svanisse come un sogno inafferrabile.

Seduto a cavalcioni sulla sua moto, portò lo sguardo verso l’appartamento di Pidge e Hunk con apprensione crescente; sperava con tutto il cuore che quella situazione ritornasse presto alla normalità. Gli mancava la normalità. Gli mancava uscire con Lance senza tutta quella tensione. Gli mancava vederlo sorridere in modo genuino. Gli mancavano quei tocchi casuali che non volevano dire niente. Gli mancava il modo in cui gli occhi di Lance si accendevano di sfida o di provocazione. Gli mancavano i suoi bronci giocosi. Merda, gli mancavano perfino i suoi sorrisini arroganti.

Qualunque cosa era meglio di un Lance che lo trattava come se avesse paura che stesse per esplodere da un momento all’altro.

Voleva solo… Voleva indietro _Lance_. E per quanto gli fosse piaciuto quel bacio, per quanto ci fosse stato così _bene_ , adesso avrebbe voluto avere più autocontrollo quella sera. L’avrebbe rifatto? Non… non ne era sicuro. Avrebbe voluto dire no. Non voleva rovinare la loro amicizia o la loro partnership o rendere le cose più imbarazzanti di quello che erano. Eppure, al tempo stesso, se gli si fosse presentata l’occasione non era sicuro che avrebbe detto no. Voleva una relazione? Col cavolo. Gli era piaciuto baciare Lance? Sfortunatamente, sì. Porca _puttana_ , odiava i sentimenti. Erano fottutamente problematici. Non ci aveva mai messo la firma. Infatuarsi era una cosa. Poteva superare un’infatuazione. L’aveva già fatto molte volte. Pensava che un ragazzo fosse carino? Ottimo. Dopo un paio di settimane era tutto sparito. Sfortunatamente per lui, limonare con il soggetto dell’infatuazione non l’aveva per niente aiutato a tenere i suoi sentimenti fuori dall’area cotta.

Sfortunatamente, non l’aveva fermato dal riproiettare nella sua testa quel bacio ogni volta che aveva un momento libero: quando cercava di dormire, quando cercava di lavorare, quando stava cazzo guidando.

Voleva solo che le cose si calmassero di nuovo. Il che sarebbe stato decisamente più facile se lui non fosse così fottutamente a disagio e se Lance non fosse così fottutamente a disagio rendendolo così ancora più fottutamente a disagio.

Passò circa tre minuti seduto sulla sua moto a fissare l’appartamento, chiedendosi se non avesse dovuto semplicemente filarsela, quando il suo telefono vibrò.

 **caw caw motherfuckers** : keith vedo che sei lì fuori  
**caw caw motherfuckers:** porta subito il tuo culo qui, ho fame e hunk non ci lascia mangiare se non ci sei anche tu

Sospirò e si rimise il telefono in tasca. A quanto pareva, non poteva filarsela adesso. Hunk e Pidge lo avevano invitato la settimana prima, prima che succedesse tutta quella storia della discoteca. Sarebbe stato strano se avesse rifiutato solo ora. Dopotutto, se voleva che quel bacio non significasse niente, avrebbe dovuto comportarsi come tale, giusto? Giusto.

E così si ritrovò davanti alla porta dell’appartamento di Pidge e Hunk, passandosi le dita tra i capelli. Sospirò tra sé e sé e sollevò una mano per bussare. La porta si aprì prima ancora che le sue nocche la toccassero e si ritrovò faccia a faccia con Lance.

“Keith!” Disse a voce un po’ troppo alta, e Keith non riuscì a trattenere un sussulto. “Amico! Amichetto! Amicone! Compare fratello! Come te la passi?” Disse con entusiasmo forzato, il tono di voce leggermente troppo alto. Teneva la porta spalancata con una mano e poggiava l’altro l’avambraccio sullo stipite, sporgendosi in avanti. Gli rivolse un sorriso che Keith sapeva avrebbe dovuto essere il suo sorriso fascinoso, ma sembrava solo un po’ troppo tirato e non gli si rifletteva negli occhi.

“Uh.” Disse, sconclusionato, la mano ancora a mezz’aria prima di lasciar ciondolare il braccio. Si ficcò le mani in tasca per impedirsi di cincischiare. “Sono stato… invitato?” Fantastico. Un meraviglioso inizio.

“Certo.” Disse Lance, togliendo la mano dalla porta per fargli il gesto della pistola. Ci aggiunse un occhiolino e il tutto sembrava così orribile e imbarazzante che Keith rimase a fissarlo. Non… sapeva come comportarsi. Era ancora più strano del solito. Era un livello di stranezza di Lance che non era pronto ad affrontare. “Lo so.” Continuò, ridendo in un modo così forzato che faceva male solo a sentirlo.

La sua voce si spense e rimasero a fissarsi.

“Quindi, uh…” Riprese, schiarendosi la voce, e sollevò una mano per massaggiarsi la nuca. “Mi lasci entrare…?”

Lance sbatté le palpebre una, due volte, il suo sorriso si spense e riportò la mano sulla porta, chiudendola appena. “Parola d’ordine?”

Keith sbatté le palpebre. “Cosa?”

Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo e il sorriso che gli increspò le labbra era cento volte più genuino ora. “Ho detto _parola d’ordine_ Keith. Qual è la parola d’ordine?”

Keith strinse le labbra in una linea sottile e assottigliò appena lo sguardo, lasciando cadere il braccio lungo il fianco. “Pidge non ha detto niente su una-”

“La porta si sta chiudendo, Keith!” Canticchiò Lance, facendo un passo indietro e iniziando a chiudere lentamente la porta.

“Lance-”

“No no, mi dispiace! Parola sbagliata!”

La porta si era quasi richiusa quando Keith fece scattare la mano per bloccarla. “Lance!”

“Parola d’ordine, Keith!”

“ _Lance_!”

“Yeesh, fai proprio schifo. Va bene, ripeti dopo di me: Lance è il migliore.”

“No.”

“Oh, guarda, la porta mi sta sfuggendo-”

Keith cercò di aprirla, ma Lance ci si premette contro dall’altro lato, usando il suo corpo per bloccare la fessura aperta in modo che Keith non potesse infilarcisi dentro. Gli stava rivolgendo quel suo sorrisino di merda e Keith si chiese perché gli era mancato quel suo stupido sorriso. Digrignò i denti. “Lance, fammi entrare.”

“La parola d’ordine, Keith.”

“No.”

“Sì!”

Keith lo fissò, le sopracciglia corrugate e le labbra strette in un piccolo broncio. Messi a quel modo, pressati contro la porta, erano sorprendentemente vicini. Cercò di non pensarci mentre lo guardava negli occhi e borbottava con riluttanza: “Lance è il migliore.” Cercò di fare una voce il più brusca e monotona possibile, ma sentì uno strano sfarfallio nello stomaco che non volle analizzare affatto.

Il ghigno di Lance si dissolse di botto e la sua espressione impietrita aveva un che di comico. E Keith pensò che fosse arrossito per avere le guance così scure, ma prima di riuscire a capirlo davvero Lance si era allontanato dalla porta e Keith si ritrovò catapultato dentro. Spalancò gli occhi e incespicò nell’ingresso, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia da dietro la spalla quando si ricompose.

“Scusa.” Farfugliò Lance, chiudendo la porta. Poi gli passò di fianco, circumnavigandolo alla lontana, e si affrettò oltre la cucina e in soggiorno. “È arrivato!”

“Lo sappiamo, Lance.” Borbottò Pidge.

“Ehi, Keith!” Disse Hunk con un grande sorriso amichevole quando lo vide fermo sull’entrata della cucina.

Keith ricambiò il sorriso con uno più piccolo e sincero. “Ehi, Hunk. Hai bisogno di una mano?”[2]

Hunk fece una breve risata nasale. “No, quella servirebbe a Shiro.”

Gli ci volle un momento per capire che si riferiva al nickname di suo fratello in chat, e quando lo capì alzò gli occhi al cielo. Si poggiò al muro dell’ingresso della cucina, incrociò le braccia al petto e rispose con voce piatta: “Fottiti.”[3]

Hunk sobbalzò un poco, spaventato, e lo fissò con occhi spalancati, a bocca aperta. Keith sentiva un sorrisino tirargli l’angolo della bocca. Dovette notarlo anche Hunk perché il suo volto allarmato si fece sorpreso. “Oddio…” Farfugliò. “Keith, hai forse fatto…?” Il sorriso di Keith si allargò e inarcò un sopracciglio. “Keith! Hai fatto una battuta! Ragazzi! Keith ha fatto una battuta!”

“Ve l’ho _detto_ che sotto sotto è simpatico!” Urlò Lance dal soggiorno. “È solo che lo nasconde sotto tutto quel suo essere emo! Come se l’umorismo fosse la sua… ultima risorsa[4].” Keith non aveva bisogno di vederlo in faccia per sapere che aveva quel suo sorrisino di merda sulle labbra.

“Oooh! Questa era bella, Lance!” Rise Hunk.

Sentì il lamento di Pidge unirsi al proprio prima di sentire la sua voce. “Ho troppa fame per aspettare i vostri comodi. Possiamo mangiare, _per favore_? Non voglio ridurmi a dover mangiare Lance. E’ tutto pelle e ossa.”  
“ _Come prego?_ Questi sono muscoli! Muscoli magri e scolpiti!”

Pidge sbuffò col naso. “Sì, come no, fagiolino.”

Hunk lanciò a Keith uno sguardo divertito e beffardo per poi indicargli i piatti e il cibo che aveva sistemato sul bancone. “Ti dispiace aiutarmi a portarli di là prima che quei due si uccidano a vicenda?”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. “E sarebbe davvero così brutto?”

Hunk si picchiettò il mento, pensieroso. “Per quanto divertente da guardare, non voglio pagare l’affitto da solo.”

Keith fece un verso pensieroso. “Onesto.”

La cena di quella sera consisteva nei nachos più conditi che Keith avesse mai visto. Ne portarono in sala ben due vassoi, sistemandoli sul tavolino da caffè. Ognuno aveva il suo piatto e prendeva ciò che voleva. C’era così tanto cibo che Keith si arrese e usò una forchetta, proprio come Hunk. Lance e Pidge, invece, si avventarono sulla cena a mani nude dandogli dei perdenti per poi scambiarsi un cinque unto.

Nel mentre, guardarono Shrek. Quando Keith chiese il perché, Pidge sussurrò un flebile “Non farlo” prima che Lance si lanciasse in un discorso che sembrava mezzo preparato e mezzo campato per aria. Qualcosa su come fosse una vera fiaba romantica e una saga emozionante di crescita personale, concludendo il tutto con un: “E suvvia, chi non vorrebbe essere stretto da quelle grandi e verdi mani da orco _bara_?”

A quelle parole, Pidge, Hunk e Keith alzarono la mano in silenzio.

Non fu così male e dopo che Keith finì di mangiare si risistemò sul divano sentendosi fin troppo pieno per muoversi. Anche gli altri sembravano condividere la sua sensazione. Notò che Lance era riuscito a sedersi il più lontano possibile da lui. Cercò di non rimuginarci troppo.

Dopotutto, Lance non si era comportato in maniera più strana del previsto. Ma Keith si sentiva come su delle montagne russe infinite. Un attimo prima Lance stava alla grande e scherzava con lui come se niente fosse e l’attimo dopo non lo guardava neanche negli occhi. Un attimo prima sorrideva e quello dopo il suo sorriso era teso e non si rifletteva nei suoi occhi. Un attimo prima lo prendeva in giro e quello dopo neanche gli parlava. L’attimo prima era tutto bello e normale e quello dopo tutto era imbarazzante. E quando non lo evitava del tutto, lo trattava in un modo che gli ricordava il loro primo incontro e… faceva male. Lance finiva sempre col ridere, come se non si fosse accorto di essersi comportato da rivale, ma Keith lo odiava. Era strano. Era caotico. E Keith ne aveva abbastanza.

Era sicuro che anche Pidge e Hunk sentissero quella tensione perché continuavano a lanciare occhiate penetranti a Lance ogni volta che si comportava da idiota, e a lui sorrisi di scuse.

Sperava con tutto il cuore che non sapessero _perché_ Lance si stava comportando così.

Quando Robin Hood fece la sua comparsa sullo schermo, Lance scattò in piedi e si appropriò dello spazio libero in soggiorno per la sua resa teatrale della canzone. Hunk rimase sul divano, ma cantò le parti dei compagni della foresta per lui, con tanto di battimani e facce buffe. Pidge sedeva di fianco a lui col telefono in mano per riprenderli. Keith non aveva capito come fosse riuscito a prepararsi così in fretta, ma immaginò che stare con quei due tutto il tempo lo avesse preparato a tutto. Non appena Lance e Hunk si accorsero che Pidge li stava riprendendo, si misero a favore di camera. Pidge si premeva la mano libera sulla bocca per soffocare le risate.

Keith non vedeva quel film da anni. In tutti quegli anni, non ci aveva mai _pensato_. Ma non cambiava il fatto che lui e Shiro lo guardavano quando erano bambini. E perciò sapeva perfettamente come terminava la canzone di Robin.

Lance aveva evitato di guardarlo per circa venti minuti, perfino durante il suo teatrino, ed era concentrato su Pidge e il suo telefono. Quindi non lo notò quando Keith scivolò giù dal divano con un cuscino in mano. Strisciò di fianco al tavolino da caffè e si mise proprio dietro Lance, nel suo punto cieco. Non che dovesse poi essere così cauto. Lance era totalmente preso dalla sua performance e dalle sue interazioni con Hunk per intrattenere Pidge. Pidge, però, lo notò. Keith lo capì dal modo in cui i suoi occhi si posarono appena su di lui, nel modo in cui arricciò le labbra quel poco in più che bastava.

La canzone di Robin si avvicinò alla fine e Lance puntò una forchetta che aveva raccolto dal tavolo contro Pidge, mantenendo l’ultima nota, e proprio quando Fiona interruppe Robin con un calcio, Keith gli schiaffò il cuscino in testa.

Lance cadde con un verso di sorpresa e Pidge scoppiò a ridere, seguito a ruota da Hunk. Keith gli rivolse un ghigno, ma non si rilassò fino a quando Lance non lo guardò, il cuscino stretto tra le mani e il volto a metà tra l’offeso e l’imbronciato. Poi Keith si lasciò andare. Serrò gli occhi e lasciò che la risata che aveva trattenuto spumeggiasse fuori. Si teneva la pancia con un braccio, l’altra mano sul ginocchio per impedirsi di cadere. Aveva le lacrime agli occhi.

Poi sentì una cuscinata in faccia dal nulla. Si strozzò con la sua risata e si rialzò, ma riuscì a malapena a lanciare via il cuscino prima che Lance lo atterrasse. Caddero entrambi, con Lance sopra di lui che cercava di inchiodarlo a terra. Keith lo spinse via dalla testa, dalle spalle, scostandogli le gambe con le sue. Lance era scivoloso e tutto arti e ogni volta che lo spingeva via si piegava per evitarlo. Come un maledetto gatto.

Finalmente riuscì a trattenerlo con una gamba e invertì la loro posizione, ma Lance non rimase a terra per molto. Tutte le volte che pensava di essere in vantaggio, Lance ribaltava la situazione. Fortunatamente, anche lui ne era capace. Sfortunatamente, questo implicava che nessuno dei due poteva vincere e che finirono a rotolare per tutto il pavimento in un grumo caotico di arti, grugniti e insulti smozzicati. Si rese conto, come un pensiero lontano, che se avessero continuato uno dei due si sarebbe fatto male. Perlomeno si sarebbero slogati una spalla o un polso o storto una caviglia. Poteva sentire Pidge e Hunk che parlavano di sottofondo, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi su di loro con Lance così vicino che gli ringhiava insulti e si lamentava nel suo orecchio.

Aver fatto arti marziali per anni e andare sempre in palestra gli faceva pensare che il tutto combinato con il ballo gli permettesse di avere una buona padronanza del suo corpo per usarlo a suo vantaggio. Ma non significavano niente perché aveva sottovalutato fin troppo l’abilità da _maledetto scoiattolo_ di Lance. Quando Lance riuscì a tenerlo a terra per quasi cinque minuti senza che i suoi tentativi sortissero effetto, sbuffò stizzito e smise di opporre resistenza.

Ci vollero altri trenta secondi prima che Lance gli credesse. Poi si sedette sulle cosce di Keith, a cavalcioni sui suoi fianchi. Gli mise le mani sulle spalle per tenersi su e sorrise con la vittoria che gli scintillava negli occhi. “Atterrato.”

Keith sbuffò di nuovo, soffiando i capelli via dagli occhi, e aggrottò la fronte. “Bravo.” Disse, brusco. “Ora puoi _levarti di dosso_.”

“Non ancora, mi sto godendo la mia vittoria.” Disse, il sorriso che diventava un ghigno. Keith si limitò a guardarlo male.

“Cavoli, sono così contento di aver filmato tutto.” Disse Pidge, e le loro teste scattarono verso di lui per vedere che il suo telefono era ancora puntato su di loro. Keith vide il sorriso di Lance farsi ancora più grande. Il ragazzo si rimise a sedere e gli tolse le mani dalle spalle, mostrando i muscoli.

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo e piantò i piedi per terra, facendo scattare le anche verso l’alto all’improvviso. Lance cacciò un urlo, perdendo l’equilibrio, ma riuscì comunque a rimanere sul posto. Ricadde in avanti e poggiò le mani di fianco alla testa di Keith per tenersi su, e Keith si rese subito conto di quanto fossero vicini. Vide che anche Lance l’aveva notato; quello spalancò gli occhi appena, le labbra socchiuse e la mascella molle, e una moltitudine di emozioni gli passò sul volto senza che Keith riuscisse a riconoscerne neanche una. Poi, Lance chiuse le labbra con forza, deglutendo, e il suo pomo d’Adamo si sollevò e si abbassò.

Keith si sentiva la bocca secca.

Sbatté le palpebre e Lance si allontanò subito, mettendosi in piedi e facendo qualche passo affrettato all’indietro. “Ah! Già, ad ogni modo ho vinto io! Fai schifo, Keith.” Farfugliò con un tono fin troppo altro perché la sua nonchalance fosse vera. E poi si rifiutava ancora di guardarlo anche se lo stava stuzzicando. “Wow, ragazzi, che sete. Nessuno di voi ha sete? Io vado in cucina, heh. Non serve che fermiate il film.” Nel mentre, aveva continuato a muovere passi all’indietro, ma quando ebbe finito girò i tacchi e schizzò via dalla stanza, lasciando il resto degli amici a fissare il punto dove si trovava con un silenzio stupito.

Un silenzio che diventava sempre più denso e pesante a ogni secondo. Sembrava che Pidge e Hunk fossero indecisi tra il rivolgergli un sorriso di scuse o evitare proprio di guardarlo.

“Iiiio devo riportare questi in cucina.” Disse Hunk, un po’ troppo ad alta voce, allungandosi per prendere i vassoi dei nachos mentre si alzava.

“Faccio io.” Disse Keith, già in piedi, e prese i vassoi ancora prima di capire cosa stava facendo.

“Ma-” Pidge lo interruppe con una gomitata sul fianco e Keith se ne andò prima di potersi soffermare sul fatto che probabilmente entrambi lo sapevano.

Non era sicuro di cosa avrebbe detto. Non che pensasse di parlarne. Ma ne aveva abbastanza, era stanco. Era stanco che Lance fosse così strano. Era stanco che camminasse sulle uova quando era con lui. La sua impulsività lo aveva messo in quel casino e sperava che la sua stessa impulsività lo avrebbe anche aiutato a risolverlo.

Quando arrivò in cucina, Lance era piegato sulla porta del frigo. Keith entrò, appoggiò i vassoi nell’acquaio facendo rumore e si girò in tempo per vedere Lance che sobbalzava e si tirava su in piedi, girando sui talloni per fissarlo con occhi spalancati. “Keith!”

Keith incrociò le braccia al petto e si poggiò al bancone. “Lance.”

Lance si mosse, nervoso, e spostò lo sguardo per tutta la cucina. “Cosa ci fai, uh, qui? Non che tu non possa essere qui! Ovvio che puoi venire in cucina se vuoi.” Parlava veloce e affrettato e afferrò una coca dal frigo prima di richiuderlo. “Mi stavo solo prendendo da bere, quindi ora vado-”

“Lance.” Ripeté Keith, forse un po’ troppo tagliente, e Lance si bloccò con il piede per aria, guardandolo con occhi spalancati. Keith sospirò, guardandolo a sua volta, e cercò di raccogliere il coraggio per dire quello che doveva. Sentiva le labbra muoversi, ora strette ora rilassate, tirate all’ingiù.

Lance si rilassò un poco e raddrizzò la schiena, aggrottando la fronte, le labbra un piccolo broncio. “Keith, che cosa-”

“Ci siamo baciati.” Spiattellò Keith, perché a quanto pareva non riusciva a capire cosa dire, quindi lo disse chiaro e tondo. Lo stava fissando negli occhi, quindi vide Lance irrigidirsi e chiudere la bocca, gli occhi spalancati anche se aveva aggrottato le sopracciglia. Ingobbì le spalle in quel modo che Keith ormai associava al suo essere difensivo. Il panico nei suoi occhi era chiaro, quindi Keith continuò prima che Lance schizzasse fuori dalla stanza. “Ci siamo baciati.” Ripeté con voce molto più bassa e gentile, le parole che si persero nel suo sospiro. Era… bello poterlo dire.

Lance lo guardava con intensità e Keith trovò che le emozioni che gli danzavano negli occhi erano troppe e troppo travolgenti, quindi spostò lo sguardo sul pavimento. Strinse le dita sul braccio, contraendo la mascella di riflesso.

“Uh… sì, è successo.” Disse lui, finalmente, con voce altrettanto bassa. Quando Keith rialzò lo sguardo, Lance guardava di lato massaggiandosi la nuca. “L’abbiamo fatto…”

“Mi odi?”

“Cosa?” Lance riportò subito lo sguardo su di lui, gli occhi spalancati e la bocca aperta.

Keith sostenne il suo sguardo, rifiutandosi di distoglierlo. “Mi odi?”

“Cos- no! Perché dovrei-”

“Allora perché sei così strano?”

Lance aveva la bocca aperta. “Cos- _io_? Sei tu quello strano!”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Hai iniziato tu.”

“Hai iniziato _tu_!”

Keith sospirò e sollevò una mano per stringersi il ponte del naso, chiudendo gli occhi. “Senti, Lance…” Abbandonò la mano lungo il fianco e lo guardò da dietro le ciocche dei suoi capelli. Lance lo osservava cauto, il fuoco che divampava fino a poco prima ormai spento. Si mordeva il labbro e non avrebbe dovuto sembrargli un gesto così accattivante, eppure lo era. Sentì l’irritazione abbandonare il suo corpo. “Possiamo solo… tornare come prima e basta?”

Guardò il pomo d’Adamo di Lance andare su e giù. Il ragazzo si umettò le labbra prima di fargli eco con un: “Come prima?”

“Sì, alla normalità. A come eravamo prima…” Gesticolò con la mano. “ _È_ successo. Ci siamo baciati in discoteca. Non è niente di che. Non voglio-” Si interruppe e distolse lo sguardo, sbuffando, e spostò il peso a disagio. “Non voglio che abbia rovinato la nostra amicizia. Voglio che torniamo… alla _normalità_.”  
Lance rimase in silenzio per un po’, e man mano che quel silenzio si protraeva, Keith sentiva la tensione salire e irrigidirgli le spalle e fargli tenere le braccia incrociate strette al petto. Poi, Lance parlò, e lo fece in modo così normale e calmo che la tensione che sentiva si dissolse all’istante. “Certo, si può fare.” Keith sollevò lo sguardo, il respiro bloccato in gola alla vista del sorriso di Lance, così piccolo e arrogante e genuino e così tanto da _lui_. Era ciò che gli era mancato. Era quello che non si era accorto di aver avuto bisogno di vedere. Il suo sguardo era dolce e pieno di emozioni a cui non voleva trovare un nome e così concentrato su di lui che Keith dovette trattenersi dall’agitarsi di nuovo. “Beh, _io_ posso farcela. Pensi di esserne all’altezza, mullet?”

Sentì le labbra arricciarsi in un piccolo sorrisino. “Ma come? Niente soprannomi articolati stavolta?”

Lance scrollò le spalle e incrociò le braccia al petto, facendo sporgere l’anca di lato. “Potrei come no aver bisogno di fare ricerche più approfondite.”

Keith sbuffò col naso e scese dal bancone, dirigendosi verso l’uscita della cucina. Riuscì a fare solo qualche passo prima di sentire una mano sul suo braccio che lo fermò con uno strattone. Si girò appena e spostò lo sguardo dalla mano al volto di Lance, inarcando un sopracciglio con fare interrogativo. Lance lo stava studiando, mordicchiandosi di nuovo il labbro inferiore. Ma c’era una scintilla di determinazione nei suoi occhi che Keith conosceva fin troppo bene. Lo fece rabbrividire. “Senti, uh…” Fece per portarsi la mano libera alla nuca, ma si bloccò quando si accorse di avere in mano la lattina. La fissò per un momento, come se si fosse dimenticato della sua esistenza, e poi scosse la testa e riportò lo sguardo su di lui. Quando si guardarono negli occhi, era come se Keith non potesse più distogliere lo sguardo. “Volevo solo chiederti… te ne sei pentito?” La sua voce era quasi un sussurro e così piena di preoccupazione e paura che Keith esitò prima di rispondere.

“No.” Disse, con voce sorprendentemente sicura. Qualcosa in Lance cambiò. Un cambiamento minimo, difficile da individuare, ma il suo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato evaporò come se non ci fosse mai stato. Lasciando al suo posto un Lance del tutto a suo agio e… felice.

“Bene.” Disse, esalando, come se avesse trattenuto il respiro. Le labbra gli si incurvarono in un sorriso. “Nemmeno io.”

Keith sentì il cuore incepparsi nel petto. Non si era reso conto di quanto avesse desiderato sentire quelle parole, di quanto avesse avuto _bisogno_ di sentirle, di quanto era preoccupato del contrario… Sentiva lo stomaco contratto e al tempo stesso il suo petto era più leggero, ed era una sensazione così contraddittoria che lo mise fuori combattimento.

Sentì le sue labbra arricciarsi in un sorriso senza il suo permesso. Un sorriso sincero.

“Sai, siamo solo _bros being bros_.” Disse Lance con un sorriso sempre più grande, la voce tranquilla e canzonatoria. “Ragazzi che baciano ragazzi.”

Il sorriso svanì dalle labbra di Keith e lui gemette, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Non rovinare tutto.”

Si liberò dalla presa di Lance tirando via il braccio, e quello lo lasciò andare senza opporre resistenza. “Va bene, ma Keith amico, sul serio, devo saperlo…” Gli disse, e assunse un cipiglio serio, inchiodando Keith sul posto con lo sguardo. Ci sarebbe anche riuscito a sembrare serio se le sue labbra non tremolassero verso l’alto. “Sono bravo a baciare?”

Keith emise un verso frustrato, alzò gli occhi al cielo e diede uno spintone alla spalla di Lance, facendolo incespicare indietro di qualche passo. “Ti ho detto di _non rovinare tutto_.”

Lance continuò a ridere mentre Keith usciva dalla cucina, seguendolo. “Keith! Devo saperlo! È per la scienza!”

“Cinque su sette.” Disse Keith da dietro la spalla, e quando portò lo sguardo dietro di lui fu soddisfatto di vedere che Lance si era fermato a bocca aperta.

“Keith, hai appena _usato un meme_?”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio, l’angolo della bocca che si curvava in un piccolo sorrisino. Inclinò la testa di lato. “Non ti crederà mai nessuno.”

Lance trasalì, la mano al petto. “Sei peggio di Pidge!”

* * *

“Pidge, ti vibra il telefono.” Disse Hunk, lanciando un pezzo di popcorn, che volò sopra il tavolino da caffè e atterrò con precisione nella bocca aperta di Lance.

“Settantadue.” Disse Lance.

“Lo so, ma sto cercando di concentrarmi.” Disse Pidge, lanciando un popcorn a Keith. Il ragazzo dovette girare subito la testa per prenderlo, ma lo mancò. Gli rimbalzò sul naso e cadde sul pavimento. Keith lo guardò storto e lo raccolse, mangiandolo contrariato.

Lance ridacchiò, mordendosi il labbro inferiore per soffocare il suono. Keith si girò verso di lui e lo fulminò.

“Non mi sembra che stia funzionando.” Disse Hunk pensieroso, mangiando un popcorn a sua volta.

“Già, a quanto sei tu, Keith?” Gli domandò Lance, il ghigno così ampio che gli si erano assottigliati gli occhi.

Keith dovette distogliere lo sguardo, sentendo il calore salirgli lungo il collo. “Cinquantasette.” Borbottò.

“Fate schifo.”

“E perché tu sei così bravo?” Gli domandò Keith, incrociando le braccia al petto.

Lance si mise le mani dietro la testa, incrociando le caviglie e posando le gambe sul tavolino da caffè, vicino a quelle di Keith. Fece spallucce. “Talento naturale.” Keith sbuffò, indignato, e Lance ridacchiò. “Non essere geloso del duo dinamico. Schiaffa qua, Hunk!” Lance sollevò un piede. Hunk si sporse in avanti affossandosi sul divano e sollevò un piede, premendolo contro quello di Lance.

“È colpa di Keith.” Borbottò Pidge, e afferrò il telefono mangiando nel mentre un paio di popcorn dalla ciotola che teneva sulle cosce. Shrek 3 era appena iniziato in tv, ma nessuno di loro lo stava guardando. Keith non era neanche sicuro di come erano finiti in quella situazione, ma era sicuro che avesse a che fare con la competitività di Lance e la propria incapacità di rifiutare una sfida. Ricordava solo che si erano stesi l’uno di fianco all’altro sul pavimento e Pidge e Hunk avevano preso a lanciargli popcorn dall’altro lato della stanza.

Non si poteva lamentare più di tanto, però. Dopo la loro breve chiacchierata in cucina, sembrava che le cose tra loro fossero migliorate. La tensione imbarazzata si era dissipata del tutto, come se non ci fosse mai stata. Al suo posto, c’era un nuovo tipo di tensione. Molto più sotterranea. Una che si palesava nelle occhiate fugaci, nei piccoli sorrisi, nello stuzzicarsi giocoso. Era… non capiva cos’era, ma non era male, quindi se la faceva andare bene. Erano rimasti seduti vicini sul divano per tutto il secondo film, calciandosi per scherzo fino a quando Pidge non si era stancato e si era seduto sulle loro gambe. Quindi, avevano iniziato a punzecchiare Pidge.

“Chi è?” Chiese Hunk con curiosità, sporgendosi per sbirciare da sopra Pidge, gli occhi sul telefono dell’amico.

“Già, chi sta mandando in tilt il tuo numero, piccioncino?” Gli domandò Lance dal pavimento.

Pidge si limitò a emettere un breve verso divertito. “È solo Matt. Si sta lamentando perché Shiro lo sta facendo di nuovo.”

Hunk sollevò le sopracciglia. “Cosa starebbe facendo?”

Keith sbuffò col naso. “Sta di nuovo progettando il suo primo appuntamento con Allura, vero?”

“Eee già.”

“Aww, è così carino.” Chiocciò Hunk.

“Lo sarebbe se avesse il coraggio di chiederglielo.” Rispose Keith, impassibile.

“Invece di raccontare tutto a Matt, che poi ne parla a me, che poi lo dico a Keith.” Continuò Pidge. “E ora anche a voi, a quanto pare.”

“Credo che ne abbia progettati già dodici, a questo punto.”

“Woah, woah.” Lance si tirò su sui gomiti, guardandoli. “Shiro progetta i suoi primi appuntamenti con Allura?” Un sorriso si stava allargando lento sulle sue labbra.

Keith scrollò una spalla. “Sempre che si possa definire così.”

“Diciamo che _ipoteticamente_ progetta appuntamenti e ne parla con Matt, ma sappiamo tutti che lo fa pensando ad Allura.” Aggiunse Pidge. “Si emoziona così tanto da non accorgersi neanche che Matt si mette le cuffie per distrarsi.”  
Lance ritrasse i piedi dal tavolino, tirandosi su a sedere a gambe incrociate. “Oh, ragazzi, è _fantastico_.” Rise, ghignando. “Allura fa la _stessa cazzo di cosa_.”

Lo fissarono tutti, ma fu Hunk a parlare. “Come lo sai?”

Lance fece spallucce, il sorriso ora malizioso. “A volte me ne parla. E quando non lo fa, racconta tutto a Coran, che fa con me la stessa cosa che Matt fa con Pidge.”

“Bro.” Hunk sembrava quasi ferito. “Non me l’hai mai detto.”

Lance gli rivolse uno sguardo di scusa. “Scusa, amico, ma era una confidenza. È il codice dei bro.”

Keith fece una risata nasale. “Che non ti ha fermato dal raccontarlo a noi.”

Lance lo guardò mezzo storto, mise su un mezzo broncio e lo spintonò. Keith si limitò a ridacchiare sottovoce e si scambiarono un piccolo sorriso.

“Comunque!” Disse Lance, battendo le mani. “Il punto _è_ che quei due sono senza speranza e lo sono da _anni_. Progettano entrambi appuntamenti e si rifiutano di invitare l’altro a uscire!”

Hunk si grattò il mento, pensieroso. “Non so se sia una cosa carina e tenera o solo triste.”

“È decisamente triste.” Suggerì Pidge.

“Condivido.” Aggiunse Keith.

“Ho un’idea!” Annunciò Lance, e tutti si girarono a guardarlo. Sorrideva e si prese un momento per guardarli negli occhi uno a uno. Era come se stesse cercando di aumentare la suspense, ma Keith aveva già un’idea di dove volesse andare a parare. “Saremo _noi_ a incastrarli per un primo appuntamento!”

Eh già, se lo aspettava.

Rimasero tutti in silenzio per un momento, poi Hunk parlò. “Uh… e come?”

Lance aveva la risposta già pronta. “Faremo in modo che Matt e Coran li portino nello stesso posto alla stessa ora, dove avremo organizzato il più bello, memorabile e stupendo primo appuntamento del _mondo_.”

“Lance-” Esordì Keith, ma Pidge lo interruppe.

“No, aspetta. Potrebbe funzionare…” Tutti lo fissarono. Perfino Lance sembrava sorpreso.

“Davvero?” Chiese, poi scosse la testa e incrociò le braccia al petto. “Voglio dire, pffff, già, certo che funzionerà! Sono un genio.”

“Sì, ma certo,” continuò Pidge, picchiettandosi il mento col telefono, “pensateci. Siamo stanchi di vedere come si ballano intorno in punta di piedi – battuta voluta.” Aggiunse, dando il cinque a Hunk. “Praticamente stanno già insieme, ma entrambi si rifiutano di _fare_ la prima mossa. Quindi perché non dargli la spintarella di cui hanno bisogno?”  
Hunk emise un verso pensieroso. “Potrebbe essere divertente.”  
Keith sospirò e tolse i piedi dal tavolino per tirarsi su a sedere. Sapeva che, arrivati a quel punto, sarebbe stato comunque tirato in mezzo quindi tanto valeva unirsi a loro. Dopotutto, anche lui era stanco di vedere suo fratello che si struggeva inutilmente per una ragazza che era palesemente persa di lui. Era _imbarazzante_ e basta. Si passò le dita tra i capelli. “Va bene, ma che tipo di appuntamento gli organizziamo?”  
Lance gli batté una mano sulla spalla. “Lascia fare a me. Sono _bravissimo_ coi piani.”

Una parte di lui voleva ribattere a quell’affermazione, la parte di lui che voleva continuamente sfidare e punzecchiare Lance. Ma sembrava così genuinamente emozionato, gli occhi luminosi, che Keith si limitò a fare spallucce. “Okay.”

Il suo sorriso si affievolì appena. “Cos- non hai altro da dire?”

Keith fece di nuovo spallucce, le labbra curvate in un piccolo sorriso. “Già. Non ho altre idee, quindi…”

Si scambiarono un sorriso piccolo e genuino.

“Deve essere una roba assurda.” Si intromise Pidge. “E niente dice ‘assurdo’ quanto Lance. Ci sto.”

Lance scollò gli occhi da Keith per guardare storto Pidge. “Lo prenderò come un complimento.”

“In questo caso, lo era.”

“Ci sto anch’io.” Disse Hunk. “Sarà fantastico.”

Guardarono Keith. “Ci sto.”

“Sì!” Urlò Lance, alzando un pugno al cielo. “L’operazione Trappola Genitori inizia!”

Hunk rise. “Oooh! Ottimo nome, amico!”

Lance si strofinò le unghie sulla maglia, sorridendo con strafottenza. “Grazie, amico.” Si mise in piedi, stiracchiando le braccia sopra il capo fino a quando non gli scrocchiò la schiena. “Non preoccupatevi, non vi deluderò. Organizzerò il più sdolcinato primo appuntamento di _sempre_.”

“Ho fiducia nelle tue capacità di renderlo rivoltante.” Disse Pidge.

Lance si era già incamminato lungo il corridoio verso il bagno, ma si voltò camminando all’indietro e gli fece il gesto della pistola con entrambe le mani.

“Mentre non c’è, pensi che potremmo recuperare punti?” Gli chiese Pidge non appena sentirono la porta del bagno chiudersi.

Keith sollevò lo sguardo e lo vide pronto con un pezzo di popcorn tra le dita, pronto al lancio. Scrollò le spalle e si inclinò all’indietro sorreggendosi con le mani, aprendo la bocca.

“Sono abbastanza sicuro che sia barare.” Disse Hunk.

Pidge lanciò lo stesso e Keith riuscì a prenderlo. “Lance farebbe la stessa cosa.” Disse.

Hunk si fece pensieroso, poi annuì. “Hai ragione.” Si poggiò al divano. “Continua pure.”

Riuscirono a segnare altri due tiri prima di sentire un grido raccapricciante dall’altra parte dell’appartamento. Sobbalzarono tutti e Keith girò di scatto la testa giusto in tempo per vedere la porta del bagno aprirsi con foga e Lance che si catapultava fuori.

“ _Hunk!_ ” Urlò, scappando così velocemente che quasi inciampò e finì col correre a quattro zampe per un secondo prima di rimettersi in piedi. Aveva gli occhi spalancati da quello che Keith avrebbe potuto descrivere solo come puro panico.

“Lance, ma che-”

“HunK!” Raggiunse il divano e si arrampicò sul bracciolo, lanciandosi oltre i cuscini. “Hunk! Bagno! Ragno! Juan! _HUNK, PRENDI JUAN_.”

Keith osservò con muto stupore Hunk che sospirava e si alzava in piedi, attraversando il soggiorno con tutta la calma del mondo. Sparì alla vista quando si avviò verso l’ingresso, e Keith si girò verso gli altri due. Sembrava che Lance stesse cercando di arrampicarsi su Pidge e arrotolarsi attorno a lui al tempo stesso. Pidge tentava di levarselo di dosso.

“Lance- _scendi_ -!”

Hunk ritornò e si fermò in soggiorno. Keith lo guardò con entrambe le sopracciglia alzate. “Juan?”

Hunk annuì con solennità e sollevo la scarpa. “Juan.”

E poi si incamminò lungo il corridoio verso il bagno.

“Attento, Hunk! È _enorme_!”

“Lance, dov’è?” Chiese Hunk dal bagno.

“Sul muro tra il water e la doccia! Proprio ad altezza faccia! Mi è quasi saltato in _faccia_ , Hunk!”

“Awww, Lance, non è così grande.”

“ _Uccidilo, Hunk. Ammazzalo con Juan_.”

Si sentì un sospiro seguito da un _thump_ attutito. Hunk ritornò e si fermò appena entrato in soggiorno, sorridendo e tenendo alta la scarpa. “Preso.”

“Hunk! Juan! Mio eroe!” Lance spiccò un salto da dove stava stritolando Pidge, sorvolò il divano e atterrò in direzione di Hunk. Hunk doveva esserci abituato perché lo afferrò senza esitare.

Keith guardò Pidge, che si stava togliendo i capelli dalla faccia. “Cos’è successo?”

Pidge sbuffò, scoccando una vaga occhiataccia a Lance. “Ha una paura folle dei ragni e chiede sempre a Hunk di ucciderli. Ha soprannominato la scarpa sinistra di Hunk Juan Scarpa, Il Salvatore. ogni volta che vede un insetto in giro per l’appartamento chiede di Juan.”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. “Sempre e solo la scarpa sinistra?”

Pidge annuì. “Sempre e solo la sinistra.”

Keith riportò lo sguardo su Hunk che, divertito, teneva in braccio Lance che intesseva le lodi sue e di Juan. Senza averci neanche pensato, Keith sentì il volto rilassarsi, le labbra incurvarsi agli angoli per il divertimento e una sensazione calda e strana farsi strada nel petto. Era tutto così drammatico e ridicolo, ma anche divertente e tenero e così incredibilmente _Lance_.

Quando Lance lo sorprese a guardarli, si liberò dalla presa di Hunk, afferrò la scarpa e strisciò fino a lui per presentargliela. Per tutta la durata del suo discorso esagerato sull’incredibile Juan, Keith non riuscì a staccare gli occhi dal suo volto, così animato ed espressivo. Ogni volta che Keith rideva, l’entusiasmo di Lance si ravvivava. Keith si accorse che gli dolevano le guance da quanto sorrideva. Era una sensazione strana.

 _Che carino_. Quel pensiero affiorò spontaneo e gli riecheggiò leggero nel petto, seguito a ruota da un peso sullo stomaco e un _Oh no…_ di vago terrore.

* * *

Alle sette di venerdì sera, Lance e Keith erano fuori dall’entrata secondaria della scuola di ballo. Matt parcheggiò con Shiro in macchina. Dopodiché, fece scendere il suo compagno di stanza bendato dall’auto e lo guidò attraverso il parcheggio.

“Consegna speciale!” Annunciò, la mano sul braccio di Shiro.

Shiro aggrottò la fronte. “Matt, che stai-”

“Grazie, Matt.”

“Lance?” Le sopracciglia di Shiro schizzarono verso l’alto e la sua espressione si fece più confusa. Lance notò che si era irrigidito e che i suoi passi erano più insicuri, ma Matt lo spingeva in avanti. “Che succede?”

“Ti ho detto che non ti devi preoccupare.” Disse Matt.

“Ed è proprio per questo che mi preoccupo.”

“Sta’ zitto e fidati di noi e basta.” Disse Keith, che sembrava già esasperato.

“Keith?” Si fermarono di fronte ai due e Shiro girò la testa come se stesse cercando di guardarli entrambi. Aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Ora sì che sono davvero preoccupato.”

“Ha ha.” Disse Keith, impassibile. “Grazie, Matt. Da qui in poi lascia fare a noi.”

“Nessun problema.” Disse Matt, e lasciò andare il braccio di Shiro, facendosi da parte. Ficcò le mani in tasca e si dondolò sui talloni, sfoggiando un sorrisino sghembo tale e quale a quello di Pidge. “Lo rivoglio a casa per le dieci.”

“Non ti garantiamo niente.” Disse Lance facendo l’occhiolino.

Sia Keith che Shiro gemettero esasperati, e si beccarono una risata da Lance e Matt, che fece un paio di passi all’indietro e li salutò: “A dopo, ragazzi. Buona fortuna! Dite a Pidge di mandarmi il video!”

“Sarà fatto!” Urlò Lance.

“C’è anche Pidge? Video di cosa?”

Keith sospirò e lo afferrò per il braccio, trascinandolo verso la porta. “Non preoccuparti.”

“Posso togliermi la benda adesso?”

“Proprio no.” Disse Keith, rendendo il suono della ‘p’ simile a uno scoppio. Quando attraversò la porta, lanciò un’occhiata a Lance da dietro la spalla e vide che gli faceva i pollici alzati con un sorriso. Ricambiò con un sorriso più piccolo, ma decisamente più tenero di quanto poteva permettersi. O di quanto Lance potesse incassare.

Lance si girò e fece vagare lo sguardo per il parcheggio. Coran arrivò poco dopo. Parcheggiò proprio di fronte alla porta e non si curò neanche di spegnere la macchina, ma aprì la portella e ciondolò fino all’altro lato.

“Ehi, Coran.” Lo salutò Lance.

L’uomo più grande sorrise, squadrandolo da capo a piedi. “Lance, ragazzo mio! Hai un aspetto magnifico.”

Lance ghignò e si resse il mento tra il pollice e l’indice. “Come sempre.”

Coran aprì la portella del passeggero e offrì la mano ad Allura quando questa scese dall’auto. “Coran, dove siamo? Ho forse sentito-”

“Buonasera, principessa.”

“Lance?”

“Il solo e unico.”

Lei aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Che sta succedendo?”

“Ti fidi di me?” Le chiese Coran.

L’espressione di Allura si addolcì. “Certo che sì.”

“Allora fidati quando ti dico,” la guidò verso Lance e posò la sua mano su quella di lui, “che avranno cura di te.”

Lei fece una smorfia, ma si rassegnò con riluttanza. “D’accordo…”

“Buona fortuna!” Disse Coran, raggiungendo la portella del guidatore. “Dirai a Pidge di inviarmi il video, nevvero?”

“Certo! Grazie, Coran.”

“Video?”

“Non preoccuparti, principessa.” Disse suadente, e la guidò mano nella mano attraverso la porta. Che si richiuse con un _click_ ovattato alle loro spalle.

“Vorrei che la smettessi di chiamarmi così.”

“Impossibile. Stasera _sei_ una principessa.”

“Lance, che significa tutto questo?” Chiese lei, guardinga, trascinando i piedi e dando leggeri strattoni alla mano di Lance per l’apprensione.

“Lo vedrai.” Canticchiò lui, facendola salire in ascensore e premendo il bottone del secondo piano. Quando le porte si aprirono con un _ding_ , la guidò lungo il corridoio.

“Siamo… nella scuola di ballo?”

Lui si fermò col piede a mezzaria, occhieggiandola con curiosità. “Da cosa l’hai capito?”

Un piccolo sorriso le increspò le labbra. “Mi sembrava che fosse questa la direzione verso cui guidava Coran, e poi per entrare nel parcheggio posteriore abbiamo preso quella buca che abbiamo in mente di riempire da tempo. Per non parlare del fatto che conosco la piantina di questo posto da quando ero una bambina. Ha anche lo stesso profumo.”

Lance rise e riprese a camminare guidandola. “Che incredibile ragionamento da detective. E riesci anche a indovinare perché sei qui?”

“Non ne ho la più pallida idea.” Disse lei, ammettendo il suo sconcerto.

Lui ghignò. Bene. Non vedeva l’ora della sorpresa.

Quando arrivò alla stanza 2A, aprì la porta e la fece entrare. Keith e Shiro erano già lì, Keith con la mano sul braccio di Shiro e Shiro a uno degli estremi di un tavolino, vicino a una delle due sedie.

Al rumore della porta, Shiro irrigidì la testa. “Chi è?”

“Shiro?”

“Allura?”

“Lance, che sta succedendo?”

Non le rispose e la fece accomodare all’altro lato del tavolo, di fronte a Shiro. Si scambiò uno sguardo con Keith ed entrambi tolsero loro la benda. Fecero un passo indietro, rimanendo fianco a fianco, e aspettarono che i due si guardassero intorno.

Non venne affatto deluso. La prima cosa che videro fu l’altro, gli sguardi che si incrociarono per un lungo momento prima di osservare cosa stessero indossando. Coran e Matt gli avevano detto di vestirsi bene, ma non gli avevano detto dove li stavano portando. Mentre si squadravano a vicenda, il loro sguardo cadde sul tavolo che li separava: semplice e rotondo, per due persone, apparecchiato con una tovaglia rosso scuro. C’era un doppio set di piatti e l’argenteria e un piccolo vaso al centro con una singola rosa. Vicino a questo, c’era un secchiello di ghiaccio con una bottiglia di vino. Dopodiché, lasciarono vagare lo sguardo per la stanza.

La stanza in sé era il capolavoro di Lance. Era la loro solita sala da allenamento, ma ci aveva messo del buon vecchio olio di gomito per abbellirla. I muri erano tappezzati di stoffe sontuose in toni scuri diversi, appese tutt’intorno per schermare finestre e muri. I lati della stanza erano pieni di candele, alcune a gruppi altre sparse, tutte accese per illuminare soffusamente i bordi. Diversi vasi di rose erano accerchiati a loro volta da candele e c’erano petali di rosa sparsi ovunque. L’atmosfera era riassunta alla perfezione dall’illuminazione, con Pidge che aveva sostituito alcune lampadine con versioni colorate e depotenziate, posizionate in modo che la stanza fosse immersa in rosa e viola.

E il pezzo forte era lo specchio a muro, che rifletteva la scena per loro. Si era impegnato duramente per creare un’atmosfera romantica, confortevole e intima nel posto in cui avevano passato più tempo insieme. E sì, era costato loro una fortuna recuperare tutto quel materiale, ma Coran aveva coperto metà delle spese da solo e poi si erano divisi il resto. Ne era valsa la pena per Shiro e Allura.

Lance li guardò, incapace di nascondere il suo sorriso. Erano entrambi in uno stato di perfetta sorpresa e incanto. Le luci, un misto di luci colorate dal soffitto e candele soffuse dal basso, si riflettevano nei loro occhi. Allura sembrava brillare, ma mai quanto Shiro quando la guardò. Lance notò il momento in cui finirono di guardarsi intorno e capirono il motivo per cui erano lì. Notò come i loro occhi si spalancarono appena, il modo in cui Shiro strinse le labbra nella sua classica espressione di ‘Sto cercando di nascondere il rossore’, il modo in cui la mascella di Allura si rilassò e lei sussultò e si portò le mani al petto, il modo in cui i loro volti sembrarono farsi più scuri nonostante la luce già soffusa.

Si fissarono, e lentamente, così piano che a Lance ci volle un momento per capirlo, sorrisero. I loro volti si addolcirono e il loro corpo si rilassò per la prima volta da quando erano arrivati. Quell’attimo si fece così stranamente privato e intensamente intimo che Lance si accorse di dover distogliere lo sguardo.

Fece l’errore di guardare Keith.

Erano entrambi vestiti di tutto punto. Per l’occasione, Coran li aveva accompagnati a comprare degli abiti coordinati: pantaloni neri aderenti, scarpe abbinate e giacche nere con una camicia colorata. Quella di Lance era blu scuro e quella di Keith rosso scuro. Tenevano entrambi le maniche della camicia arrotolate al gomito, lasciando intravedere i begli avambracci di Keith. Su richiesta pressante di Lance, si erano entrambi pettinati i capelli all’indietro. Voleva semplicemente portare fino in fondo il tema elegante che avevano scelto. Sapeva che Keith sarebbe stato bene, ma non si era aspettato che il suo cuore partisse per la tangente quando Keith era uscito dal bagno con i capelli pettinati che lasciavano libero il volto. Né che fosse così tenero quando aveva spostato il peso da un piede all’altro e l’aveva guardato da dietro le ciglia chiedendogli con un basso borbottio se stava bene.

A guardarlo adesso, Lance vide una falla nel suo piano.

 _Sapeva_ di essere bello. Lo sentiva. Lo vedeva nello specchio. Quel look gli stava da dio. Se l’aspettava. Ciò che non si era aspettato era quanto sarebbe stato bene a _Keith_. Se lui si sentiva bello, Keith era fenomenale.

A guardarlo adesso, con la luce che accentuava il pallore della sua pelle, con i vestiti che gli cadevano perfetti nei posti giusti, con quel sorriso rilassato e divertito sulle labbra mentre guardava suo fratello, con la sua postura rilassata e le braccia conserte… Gli mancava il fiato.

E poi Keith si voltò a guardarlo, e Lance venne catturato da quegli occhi scuri. Sentì che il suo sorriso entusiasta era ancora al suo posto e quello di Keith si allargò appena in risposta.

Poi gli fece un fottuto _occhiolino_ e Lance sentì il cuore incepparsi nel petto.

Non ebbe il tempo di pensarci, però, perché Shiro e Allura si erano girati verso di loro, accorgendosi di come erano vestiti.

“Uh, ragazzi?” Disse Shiro, richiamando la loro attenzione. “Che sta succedendo?” Chiese, ma le sue parole erano calcolate e caute.

Schiarendosi la voce, Lance si esibì in un elegante e raffinato inchino. “Benvenuti a La Cucina di Altea. Keith e io saremo i vostri camerieri per questa sera. Hunk ha già preparato una cena deliziosa per voi, che serviremo a breve.” Si raddrizzò e si portò con grazia dietro ad Allura, scostando la sedia per lei. “Vi invitiamo a sedervi, e vi auguriamo di godervi la serata.”

Allura lo fissò interdetta, poi guardò la sedia e infine Shiro. Lui fece spallucce e lei si sedette. Con una mano sullo schienale della sedia, Lance guardò Keith. Non si era mosso. Lance si portò un pugno alla bocca e si schiarì forte la voce. Keith inarcò un sopracciglio e Lance gli indicò intensamente la sedia di Shiro con lo sguardo. Keith seguì il suo sguardo, poi sospirò pesantemente, abbassando le spalle in segno di sconfitta, e si avviò per scostare la sedia a suo fratello.

Una volta che entrambi furono seduti, Keith si adoperò per stappare la bottiglia di vino. Poi la passò a Lance, che li servì entrambi.

“Quindi, uh…” Shiro si massaggiò la nuca. “Cosa si festeggia?”

Allura farfugliò un grazie a Lance e prese il suo bicchiere, portandolo alle labbra per sorseggiare del vino.

“Il vostro primo appuntamento.” Disse Keith diretto, e arricciò le labbra in un sorrisino quando Allura si strozzò col vino e Shiro lo guardò a bocca aperta, la cicatrice in contrasto col suo rossore.

“Vi lasciamo soli.” Disse Lance, afferrando Keith per il polso e trascinandolo via dal tavolo. “Torneremo a breve con gli antipasti!” Disse da dietro la spalla per poi chiudere la porta. Erano a metà delle scale quando Lance si accorse che stava ancora tenendo Keith per il braccio, e lo lasciò andare. Camuffò il suo imbarazzo sfidandolo a chi arrivava giù per primo.

L’appuntamento procedette a meraviglia. Hunk aveva preparato la cena in appartamento e l’aveva portata quando erano arrivati Shiro e Allura. Si era insediato nella minuscola cucina della sala ristoro e aveva allestito i piatti meglio che poteva. Pidge, da buon piccolo gremlin tecnologico che era, aveva installato con discrezione una telecamera nella sala per controllare l’appuntamento e aveva anche collegato l’impianto audio al suo portatile. Non appena Keith e Lance furono usciti, fece partire della musica dolce per creare atmosfera.

Servirono loro gli antipasti, seguiti dalla portata principale e, infine, dal dessert. Li tenevano d’occhio grazie alla telecamera per vedere se avevano bisogno di qualcosa, ma per il resto li lasciarono soli. La tensione e l’imbarazzo si dissolsero poco dopo l’antipasto e non ci volle molto perché entrambi si sporgessero sul tavolo, sorridenti, presi dalla conversazione.

Come scoprirono, ebbero molto più tempo libero di quanto si aspettavano. Con il cibo già pronto, passarono la gran parte del tempo ad aspettare che Shiro e Allura avessero finito per passare alla portata successiva. Dopo aver frugato qui e là, Hunk riemerse con un mazzo di carte e i quattro si misero intorno al tavolo della sala ristoro a giocare a Tic. Si fermavano quando Pidge decideva che era tempo di servire la portata successiva, cosicché Keith e Lance si precipitassero su per le scale.

Quando i due ebbero finito il dessert da un po’, abbastanza perché entrambi si facessero nervosi, Lance annunciò che era arrivato il momento della fase due dell’appuntamento. Lui e Keith si diressero al piano di sopra ed entrarono nella sala. Fecero alzare Shiro e Allura con un gesto plateale, ognuno portando una sedia sotto il braccio e usando quello libero per spostare il tavolo tenendolo tra loro, dirigendosi verso la porta. Furono così veloci che Shiro e Allura rimasero lì impalati a fissarli mentre si allontanavano.

Riuscirono ad articolare domande smozzicate, ma Lance si limitò a rivolgere loro un sorriso abbagliante per poi chiudere la porta. Lui e Keith lasciarono tavolo e sedie fuori dalla sala e schizzarono giù verso la sala ristoro.

“Ce lo siamo perso?” Chiese Lance, irrompendo nella stanza.

“No no, è appena iniziato.” Disse Pidge, seduto a gambe incrociate sul tavolo, sistemandosi il portatile sulle cosce.

Lance si affrettò ad entrare, seguito a ruota da Keith. Hunk era seduto sul tavolo dietro a Pidge, sporto per guardare il video. Lance piazzò le chiappe vicino a Pidge, un piede a penzoloni e l’altro su una delle sedie, sporgendosi anche lui. Keith incrociò le braccia al petto, poggiato al tavolo all’altro fianco di Pidge per guardare lo schermo.

Si vedevano Shiro e Allura in piedi e a disagio nel bel mezzo della sala da ballo vuota, circondati dall’atmosfera soffusa che Lance aveva curato fin nel minimo dettaglio. Shiro si massaggiò la nuca e Allura si strofinò lentamente un braccio. Ma stavano vicini e sorridevano entrambi. Poi, Pidge interruppe la musica e fece partire la canzone che aveva scelto Keith.

Gli aveva assicurato che quella era stata la prima canzone che quei due avevano coreografato e ballato insieme.

Lance guardò con emozione crescente i due che riconoscevano la canzone, i loro sguardi che cercavano l’altro con timidezza, le espressioni di sorpresa trasformarsi in sorrisi. Poi, Allura gli offrì la mano e Shiro la prese.

Guardarli ballare mozzava sempre il fiato, ma quella era tutta un’altra cosa. Lì, non stavano ballando per un pubblico. Ballavano per loro. Ricordavano a memoria passi e movenze, con un che di languido e rilassato che sapeva di sicurezza spontanea. Non ballavano mirando alla perfezione. Ballavano per stare insieme. E si vedeva. Il tutto, combinato con l’atmosfera nella sala, fece sentire Lance colmo di emozioni. Principalmente, gioia per i suoi amici.

Nessuno di loro parlò, guardandoli con attenzione rapita. Lance era sicuro che anche gli altri stessero trattenendo il fiato. Li osservò di sottecchi. Sembrava che Hunk fosse sul punto di piangere. Pidge aveva un’espressione dolce e adorabile. E Keith… Keith sorrideva di un sorriso piccolo e genuino e i suoi occhi erano così scuri e lui sembrava così tanto _felice_ – Lance riportò lo sguardo sullo schermo, ignorando il cuore che aveva preso a battere all’impazzata.

La parte di Shiro nel ballo era abbastanza semplice. Principalmente, guidava e sosteneva Allura, mentre lei eseguiva quelle mosse meravigliose e complesse. Ma dietro c’era una storia. In quanto loro prima coreografia, l’avevano inventata con l’intento di far avvicinare Shiro al ballo, di capire come muoversi con il suo braccio prostetico, di lavorare sulla fiducia e sul conoscersi come partner.

Quando la canzone fu sul punto di terminare, Keith si sporse verso Pidge, dandogli un colpetto con la spalla. “Hai preparato quello che ti avevo chiesto?” Sussurrò. Non c’era bisogno di parlare a bassa voce, ma l’aria pesante nella stanza rendeva quasi impossibile non farlo. Anche così, la sua voce fu come un tuono nel silenzio.

Pidge annuì, il sorriso arricciato in un che di malizioso. “Certo.”

Sullo schermo, Shiro e Allura erano ancora vicini. Le mani di lui posate sui fianchi di lei, rilassate, e le mani di lei sul suo petto. Si guardavano ed erano rimasti fermi per un buon paio di secondi ormai.

“Vai.”

Pidge premette un bottone e improvvisamente _Kiss the Girl_ proruppe di prepotenza dalle casse.

I due sussultarono, girando la testa per osservare la stanza, i volti sull’attenti per la sorpresa. Lance vide il volto di Shiro farsi rigido per la mortificazione, la bocca aperta. Allura, invece, se la rise. Prima che Shiro potesse reagire, lo prese e gli fece fare un casquè. Videro gli occhi di lui spalancarsi per la sorpresa e poi non videro più niente perché Allura lo stava baciando.

Il gruppo proruppe in cori da stadio e per poco Pidge non fece cadere il computer per l’emozione.

“Sì!” Lance alzò un pugno al cielo.

“Era ora.” Urlò Pidge, alzando entrambe le braccia.

“Era proprio ora, cazzo.” Disse Keith.

“Vai, Allura! Oh mio dio, ragazzi, è stato bellissimo.” Disse Hunk. Teneva le mani sulle spalle di Pidge e lo scuoteva avanti e indietro. “Non ci posso credere, è successo davvero!”

“La canzone è stato un tocco di classe, Keith.” Disse Pidge, dandogli un pugnetto sul braccio.

Lui sorrise un po’ di più. “Vendetta.”

E poi, sullo schermo, Allura tirò Shiro in piedi, e videro bene la sua faccia sbalordita, il volto scuro per il rossore. Sembrava proprio andato, e risero tutti.

E, per quella che sembrava la millesima volta in quella serata, Lance fece l’errore di guardare Keith.

Stava ridendo così tanto che teneva gli occhi socchiusi, piegato in due mentre la risata scrosciava fuori. Lance aveva sentito quella risata un milione di volte, ma non per questo il cuore non gli balzò in gola. Poi, Keith lo guardò, il sorriso luminoso e gli occhi lucidi per le lacrime che si stava asciugando. Le sue guance pallide erano arrossate e con i capelli pettinati all’indietro Lance poteva vedere bene il suo volto, bellissimo nella sua gioia.

 _Che carino_. Quel pensiero, così innocente e genuino, affiorò da sé e si fece posto nella sua mente, e si sentì lo stomaco sottosopra, seguito a ruota da una stretta al petto e un senso di terrore. _Oh no…_

* * *

[1] In inglese, Lance coglie subito la battuta perché Pidge usa il termine “straight”, che ha la doppia valenza di “dritto” e “etero”. Quando Lance risponde che il quadro “è storto”, Pidge lo interrompe dicendo che neanche Keith è “straight”, ovvero “etero”.

Purtroppo, non è stato possibile mantenere il gioco di parole e abbiamo optato per far sì che Lance non capisse la battuta perché, di fatto, in italiano non funziona.

[2] In inglese, Keith dice “Need a hand?”, che oltre a significare “Serve una mano?” è anche il nickname di Shiro in chat.

[3] In inglese, Keith dice “Fuck off”, che oltre a significare “Fottiti” è anche il suo nickname in chat. Da qui la battuta.

[4] In inglese, Lance dice “Last resort”, che oltre a significare “Ultima risorsa” era il vecchio nickname di Keith in chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note dell’autrice: Juan Scarpa è una cosa che ci siamo inventat* noi. Quando Sora stava disegnando il [photoset](https://wolfpainters.tumblr.com/post/150921686024) per questa au prima che iniziassimo la fic, mi mandava foto dei disegni non ancora finiti. E disegnava sempre i personaggi nudi prima di aggiungere i vestiti. Ma mi ha mandato Hunk completamente nudo tranne che per una scarpa, estremamente dettagliata. E quindi abbiamo avuto questa conversazione: [qui](https://uc364f0b0b594c441c3e4002260d.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/cd/0/inline/BEw5d84zY25O3dkfVrs7rybeyKDnnlm4_Anp5Oi5sPxEpbyQkwMbiyDn-mCcO_7Y7P9co57wRym_9CbYnCH9I8BKlwCz4z3nZaGvJhEa-3QgDg/file#) e [qui](https://uc8d0d322b14d9e59c063c01300d.dl.dropboxusercontent.com/cd/0/inline/BEyQlF8lMXe93W1XswLDVwNiz3AGM7UInl_iQ7fP_6ZZGuociIBwtJeM3U6aXB40_3IdwQRsTBjWmWu8QiZpUc64nojKzFOV_Mm2cjGMpq-QbQ/file#).
> 
> Se ve lo stavate chiedendo, la scritta sulla maglia di Hunk è “Demi-God” perché lui è demisessuale, ma la maglia può riferirsi anche a chiunque si identifichi come demi- sessuale/romantico/genere. Mi sono inventat* giochi di parole su sessualità/amore/genere per le magliette di ogni personaggio di questa au e Sora prima o poi le disegnerà tutte in un photoset 8D


	10. Geronimo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> **vive la lance:** L’HO TROVATA! L’HO TROVATA CAZZO  
>  **fuck off:** cosa?  
>  **vive la lance:** LA CANZONE PER LE REGIONALI  
>  **vive la lance:** L’HO TROVATA  
>  **fuck off:** mandamela  
>  **vive la lance:** https://www.youtube.com/-------  
>  **vive la lance:** ….  
>  **vive la lance:** ………  
>  **vive la lance:** alloRA??  
>  **vive la lance:** muoviti keith così mi uccidi  
>  **fuck off:** mi piace  
>  **vive la lance:** davveRO??  
>  **fuck off:** sì  
>  **vive la lance:** SÌ??  
>  **fuck off:** sì, ci sta  
>  **vive la lance:** sì cazzo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Note dell’autric*** : Questo capitolo mi piace un sacco e mi sono divertita molto a scriverlo. Adoro TANTISSIMO anche i disegni che Sora ha fatto, voglio dire, wowie, ragazzi. Li fisserei per ore. Quindi, spero che vi piaccia!
> 
> È tempo di osservare questi idioti farsi strada a tentoni nella vita, ma cosa c’è di nuovo in questo, dopotutto?
> 
> Buona lettura!!
> 
>  **Note della traduttrice [DanceLikeAnHippogriff]** : Come farei senza la mia meravigliosa beta [CrispyGarden](https://efpfanfic.net/viewuser.php?uid=134203)? Il fatto che non si sia ancora stancata di correggere questi capitoli interminabili mi stupisce non poco, ma il suo amore per questa ff deve darle una forza da leone!
> 
> Dopo una lunga pausa, siamo tornate! Vi avevamo già anticipato che purtroppo gli aggiornamenti si sarebbero fatti più radi, ma speriamo che questo capitolo da 40 pagine Word possa soddisfare la vostra sete pe un po'! E poi, siamo sotto San Valentino, non potevamo non aggiornare...! <3
> 
> Buona lettura a tutt*!

“Lance-”

“Shhhh!”

“-che stai facendo?”

“ _Shhhh!_ ” Gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, con tanto di occhi a fessura e broncio. Keith gli restituì l’occhiataccia, il volto inespressivo e per niente divertito.

Quando divenne chiaro che Lance non avrebbe aggiunto altro, Keith inarcò un sopracciglio.

Lance sospirò alzando gli occhi al cielo e poi si stese a pancia in giù sul pavimento della sala prove, premendo l’orecchio sulle assi di legno lucido. “Sto cercando di _ascoltare_ , quindi stai _zitto_.”  
Keith assottigliò lo sguardo. “Ascoltare che _cosa_?”  
“La _musica_! Siamo in una scuola di _ballo_ , Keith. Svegliati.”  
L’altro non sembrò per nulla colpito. “Perché vuoi ascoltare musica dal _pavimento_?”

Lance sospirò, lasciando perdere per un momento, e si tirò su sui gomiti. “Perché sì, _Keith_.” Disse, calmo e razionale, come se fosse la cosa più ovvia del mondo. Perché lo era. Perché mai sarebbe stato lì con l’orecchio premuto sul pavimento della 4D se non perché Pidge e Hunk erano nella 3D?  
“Sto cercando di capire che canzone stanno provando Pidge e Hunk.”  
Keith, però, sembrava più confuso che mai. Era seduto per terra vicino a lui, proprio al centro della stanza. Aveva allungato le gambe, poggiando il peso all’indietro sulle mani. Lance _ignorò_ volutamente quel suo stupido _codino_ e il modo in cui mostrava la lunga curva del suo collo. Cominciava _proprio_ a dargli sui nervi. L’aveva detto e l’avrebbe detto di nuovo: i suoi capelli erano _stupidi_.

Keith aggrottò leggermente le sopracciglia, le labbra increspate in modo adorabilmente confuso e infinitamente intrigante. Avrebbe voluto odiare anche quella parte di lui, ma gli veniva leggermente più difficile. “E perché?”

Lance sospirò a gran voce e alzò gli occhi al cielo, lasciando che quella spinta immaginaria lo accompagnasse mentre si girava sulla schiena. Si spalmò sul pavimento, lo sguardo fisso sul soffitto e su quelle piastrelle così familiari. E l’aveva fatto _solo in parte_ per non guardare Keith. Ultimamente, fissarlo si era rivelata un’attività pericolosa. Se la sua mente viaggiava nel mentre, i suoi pensieri si addentravano in territori pericolosi. Territori che, di solito, gli facevano venire fitte allo stomaco. Il che non andava bene se era nel bel mezzo di una lezione di Shiro e Allura con Keith a tipo… due cazzo di centimetri dalla faccia.

E che cazzo, fottuto Keith.

Ma non del tipo… non del tipo _fottere_ Keith. Quello era un significato del tutto diverso che non aveva alcuna intenzione di esplorare in quel-

“-ance.”

“Cosa?” Disse un po’ troppo in fretta, girando la testa per fissarlo con occhi spalancati, come se Keith fosse capace di leggere i suoi pensieri.

Ma lo stava solo fissando con un sopracciglio inarcato. “Ti ho chiesto perché stai cercando di ascoltare la musica dal pavimento.”

“Oh, giusto.” Fece una risatina, un tipo di risolino nervoso che lo fece vergognare dentro. “Sto cercando di capire che cosa balleranno alle regionali.”

“Perché… non glielo chiedi… e basta?” Chiese lui scandendo la domanda.

Lance sbuffò, girando la testa e riportando lo sguardo sul soffitto per non guardarlo. C’era una macchia di umidità nell’angolo di quella piastrella. Affascinante. “Perché non me lo direbbero.”

“Perché no?”

“Perché non mi _direbbero_ così facilmente la loro routine per le regionali, Keith.”

“… Perché no?”

Alzò le braccia verso il soffitto, alzando la voce. “Perché è un’informazione top secret! Siamo rivali, ora! È così che funziona!”

“Sicuro che non sia solo la tua immaginazione?” C’era un che di divertito nella sua voce che Lance amò e odiò. E quando si girò per scoccargli un’occhiataccia, vide che le sue labbra erano increspate nell’ombra di un sorriso. “E poi, pensavo che _noi_ fossimo rivali.” E sì. Adesso lo stava _proprio_ prendendo in giro. Keith inclinò la testa di lato e il suo sorriso si allargò, come se non fosse del tutto cosciente di averlo fatto né di come fermarlo. E _merda_ , ecco che gli tornava la tachicardia.  
Lance fece un sorrisino e socchiuse gli occhi perché non era sicuro di cos’altro fare e le vecchie abitudini erano dure a morire. “Che c’è, Keith?” Disse, compiaciuto, sollevandosi sui gomiti per sbirciarlo. “ _Geloso_?”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Non sperarci troppo.” Rispose impassibile, ma stava ancora sorridendo quando sollevò un piede e lo spinse via con un calcio.

Lance ridacchiò e rotolò sulla pancia, premendo di nuovo l’orecchio a terra per _tenersi occupato_. “So che è dura per te, considerata la tua acconciatura e tutto il resto, ma dovresti smetterla di vivere nel passato. Siamo partner, adesso, e Pidge e Hunk i nostri rivali.”  
Keith si acquietò per un momento, e quella pausa sembrò carica di riflessione. Lance evitò di guardarlo proprio perché si _sentiva_ i suoi occhi addosso. Decise quindi di concentrarsi sull’audio che filtrava dalle assi del pavimento. Era tutto inutile, però. Sentiva il ritmo attutito, ma tutto il resto si perdeva. Quel ritmo poteva essere di qualunque canzone.

“Fammi indovinare. Ti hanno chiesto cosa portavamo alle regionali e, dato che non abbiamo niente, gli hai detto che era un segreto e quindi loro adesso stanno facendo lo stesso con te. Ho fatto centro?”

Lance borbottò qualcosa di incomprensibile e fece _così così_ con la mano a significare che sì, ci aveva azzeccato, e ricevette una risatina soffocata in risposta. Ci fu un altro silenzio, al contempo confortevole e imbarazzante. Ma non imbarazzante per colpa di Keith. Anzi, era confortevole perché c’era Keith.  
No, era imbarazzante perché entrambi sapevano che _avrebbero_ dovuto continuare a cercare una canzone per il loro pezzo. Ma quella ricerca continuava da _settimane_ senza risultati. Non riuscivano proprio a decidersi. A Lance non andava _bene_ niente. Avevano trovato belle canzoni, certo, e canzoni che gli sarebbe piaciuto ballare in altre occasioni. Ma quella per le regionali doveva essere _perfetta_ e niente gli aveva dato quella _sensazione_ che cercava con tanta disperazione.

E Keith, nonostante insistesse sul fatto che fosse Lance a rallentarli, era altrettanto esigente.

Quindi, il primo quarto d’ora di allenamento consisteva nel passare in rassegna le canzoni e le idee sul ballo che gli erano venute in mente dall’allenamento precedente. E, finito quel momento, non avevano… praticamente niente da fare dopo. Lance _cercava_ di essere produttivo spiando i loro vicini del piano di sotto, ma non era ancora riuscito a capire che canzone usassero. Il ritmo era troppo generico ed era l’unica cosa che riusciva a sentire.

La musica si fermò di colpo, come se fosse stata interrotta a metà, e poi riprese dall’inizio.

Sbuffò con pesantezza, tirandosi su sui gomiti per scrollare il telefono. “Se mi scaricassi quell’app di musica forse…” Borbottò tra sé.

“Non credo che la rileverebbe dal pavimento.”

“Beh, non mi sembra che _a te_ sia venuta in mente qualche idea.”

“Forse perché non ne vedo il motivo?”

“Il motivo è che voglio vincere!”

“Vincere _cosa_ , con esattezza?”

“Le- beh- loro- non lo so! Ma di fatto mi hanno sfidato e io ho raccolto la sfida.”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. “Ma non ha senso.”

“ _Tu_ non hai senso!” Keith non sembrò per niente colpito. Lance sospirò, ficcò una mano in tasca e si tirò in piedi. Si pulì le mani per poi offrirne una a Keith. Lui la fissò. Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo e scosse la mano con insistenza. “Dai.”

E, con sua grande sorpresa, dopo un momento Keith la afferrò. Ne fu così sorpreso che quasi si dimenticò di aiutarlo ad alzarsi. “Che cosa si fa?” Gli chiese, e Lance ghignò.

“Li andiamo a spiare.”

“Perché-”

Lance lo stava già trascinando verso la porta. “Perché non riusciamo a sentirli dal pavimento!”

Keith oppose resistenza, ma blanda. “Ma _perché_?”  
Lance sospirò e raggiunse la porta, una mano sulla maniglia e l’altra ancora in quella di Keith. Si girò a guardarlo, rivolgendogli un’occhiata inespressiva. “Okay, senti, non ha importanza. Non proprio. Ma Keith… mi _annoio_. Non andremo da nessuna parte rimanendo qui, quindi tanto vale divertirsi un po’, no? E poi, se scopriamo cosa _ballano_ , forse troveremo l’ispirazione.” Keith non sembrava convinto, le sopracciglia aggrottate e le labbra imbronciate. Lance gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso. “Vale la pena tentare, no?”

Alla fine, Keith sospirò e il sorriso di Lance si fece più grande. “Va bene.”

“Evvai!” Disse, aprendo già la porta.

“-ma ti conviene che questa storia non mi costi le prelibatezze di Hunk, o ti giuro che non ti parlo mai più.”

Lance sbuffò, lasciandolo andare per poggiare le mani sullo stipite, sporgendosi per sbirciare in entrambe le direzioni. “Via libera.”

“Lance, siamo gli unici che vengono al quarto piano.”

“Dai, Keith! Devi calarti nella parte.”

“Non ho detto che l’avrei fatto.”

“Come vuoi, guastafeste.” Si girò per guardarlo, un ghigno stampato in volto, e ondeggiò le sopracciglia. “E poi, puoi ballare con me anche se non mi parli. Si chiama _linguaggio del corpo_ , Keith.” Disse, sottolineando il concetto mettendosi le mani dietro alla testa e muovendo il corpo in modo suggestivo. Si assicurò che fosse un movimento lungo e lento, e venne ricompensato dallo sguardo di Keith, che seguì la linea del suo corpo fino in fondo per poi ritornare in sé e incrociare il suo sguardo.

Forse era solo perché ci sperava, ma poté giurare di aver visto le guance dell’altro tingersi di rosa.

Prima che potesse controllare più da vicino, però, Keith lo superò scansandolo. “Come dici tu. Finiamola con questa storia e basta.”

“Aspetta!” Disse, uscendo di fretta dalla stanza per stargli dietro.

Keith si fermò, occhieggiandolo con diffidenza mentre Lance si avvicinava a lui, mettendogli una mano sulla spalla. “Che c’è?”

“Se dobbiamo farlo, lo faremo nel modo _giusto_.”

“E quale sarebbe il modo giusto?” Gli domandò con lentezza, come se temesse la risposta.

Il ghigno di Lance si fece più grande. “Sono così felice che tu me l’abbia chiesto. Segui i miei passi.” E poi scattò di lato, colpendo la parete con la schiena più forte del previsto. Ma questo non lo fermò dal piegare leggermente le ginocchia con le braccia aperte lungo il muro e le palpebre socchiuse, facendo saettare lo sguardo da un lato all’altro. “ _Dun dun, duunun dun dun…_ ” Iniziò a canticchiare sommessamente.

“Dio mio.”

Non smise di canticchiare e bofonchiare e prese a strisciare lungo il muro del corridoio. Quando fu a una certa distanza da Keith, si buttò in avanti con una capriola _leggermente_ scomposta. Quando fu di nuovo in piedi, strisciò per il poco spazio che lo separava dall’altro muro e si portò di nuovo rasente alla parete. Riprese a canticchiare e a strisciare.

“Serio?” Disse Keith, tagliente, le braccia incrociate al petto e un sopracciglio inarcato, e spostò il peso su un fianco. Ma Lance notò la leggera curva delle sue labbra e il modo in cui aveva socchiuso appena gli occhi.

Ghignò. “Serio.” Poi, diede due pacche al muro e indicò un punto di fronte a sé. “Ora porta il tuo culo qui.”

“Devo proprio?”

“Sì, Keith. Devi.”

Sospirò, ma si _arrese_ , cosa che sorprese Lance, ma ehi, a caval donato non si guarda in bocca. Keith si accovacciò a terra vicino a lui, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia quando incrociò il suo sguardo. “Ma non faccio la canzoncina.”

“Non importa. La canterò col doppio della voce per compensare.”

“Lance, non è-”

“ _DUN DUN, DUUN UN, DUN DUN_ -” Aveva già preso a scivolare lungo il muro, lasciandolo indietro.  
“ _Non puoi essere furtivo se canti!_ ” Sibilò Keith, ma Lance poté sentire una risata nella sua voce.

Non si girò né si fermo, facendosi strada lungo il corridoio. Si esibì in un paio di capriole, facendole orribili di proposito e fermandosi schiena a terra per spingersi coi piedi. Valeva la pena sporcarsi la maglia per sentire Keith ridacchiare. Lui non si fece neanche _lontanamente_ prendere la mano come Lance e si accovacciò e strisciò lungo il muro. Ma avrebbe potuto non farlo, quindi Lance la considerò una vittoria.  
“Okay, questo era il tuo riscaldamento.” Disse Lance quando furono sulle scale. Gli rivolse un ghigno. “Adesso c’è la _vera_ prova.”

“Ti prego, non dire niente di stup-”

“ _Modalità super spia: attivazione!_ ”  
“ _Oh mio dio._ ” Disse Keith, ma rise della grossa quando Lance saltò giù per le scale, appiattendosi al muro e arrampicandosi sul corrimano. “Sei così _stupido_.”

“Andiamo, Keith. Sai che vuoi farlo.” Disse, dondolando le sopracciglia. “Vivi un po’. Corri il rischio. Magari ti piacerà.” Provò a scivolare lungo il corrimano scuotendo le anche, il che si rivelò più difficile del previsto, ma non si arrese.

Keith non disse nulla, ma Lance notò che sorrideva di sfuggita quando si fece avanti e scivolò lungo il corrimano centrale. Quando arrivò al pianerottolo, scese e si buttò subito in avanti per appiattirsi al muro, le mani contro i mattoni. Incrociò lo sguardo di Lance e gli fece un sorrisino per poi continuare lungo la parete con passetti veloci. Poi saltò e, dando un calcio alla parete, si diede una spinta per atterrare parecchi gradini più in basso.

Lance rise e per poco non cadde dal suo trespolo precario. “Parkour estremo!” Urlò, e saltò, afferrando il corrimano centrale per superarlo con un volteggio. Un volteggio quasi impeccabile, ma l’atterraggio… non altrettanto. Finì sul bordo di uno scalino e mulinò le braccia per cercare di rimanere in equilibrio, ma prima che cadesse di faccia, Keith lo afferrò da dietro per la maglia e lo tirò su.

Incespicò all’indietro e cadde contro il petto di Keith, i piedi finalmente saldi a terra. Sentì una mano sul braccio aiutarlo per l’equilibrio. Il cuore gli batteva forte nel petto e solo il 75% della colpa era dovuto al fatto che era stato sul punto di cadere. L’altro 25% era perché poteva sentire all’improvviso il profumo di Keith, il suo deodorante monotono e terroso con un che di speziato misto a un odore che non avrebbe saputo descrivere ma che aveva imparato ad associare a _Keith_. Gli invase le narici e, per un attimo, lo lasciò interdetto.

Non era che non si fosse abituato a stargli così vicino, oramai. Ci aveva fatto il callo grazie alle lezioni di Shiro e Allura. Ora riusciva a farsi stringere tra le sue braccia riducendo il rossore al minimo. Ma quel momento era diverso. Non si stavano nascondendo dietro a un ballo. Certo, non erano così vicini per scelta. Piuttosto per riflesso e coincidenza. Ma comunque.

Rimaneva il fatto che a Lance la cosa _piaciucchiava_ e quel pensiero gli mandò il cuore in tumulto perché non _voleva_ che gli piacesse.

“Bel salto.” Disse Keith, con una nota di sarcasmo nella voce altrimenti monotona.

Lance chinò il capo all’indietro, occhieggiandolo con un sorrisino ironico. “Bella presa.”

Si fissarono per quello che forse fu un secondo di troppo e Lance si staccò di scatto, quasi buttandosi giù dalle scale, per continuare a canticchiare più veloce la colonna sonora di Mission Impossible.

Il terzo piano della scuola di ballo era leggermente più frequentato del quarto. E, fortunatamente, erano tutti nel bel mezzo dell’orario di allenamento, quindi chiunque stesse usando quel piano era chiuso nelle sale prova. Il che significava che nessuno poteva assistere alle loro cazzate e che Keith sarebbe stato più invogliato a continuare a farle _con_ lui.

Quando raggiunsero la porta, Lance si accucciò vicino allo stipite, indicando a Keith di fare altrettanto. Lui alzò gli occhi al cielo ma, sorprendentemente, eseguì l’ordine e si sporse sopra Lance. Sbirciarono dietro l’angolo.

“Via libera.” Sussurrò.

“Ci _vedo_ , Lance.”

“Al mio tre-”

“Lance-”

“Uno-”

“Cosa stai-”

“Due-”

“ _Non so cosa vuoi fare_ -”  
“Tre- Via!”  
“Lan- _merda_ -”

Lance gli afferrò il davanti della maglia, dandogli uno strattone. Quanto bastava per farlo inclinare in avanti, poi lo lasciò. Si tuffò in avanti, rotolando con più coordinazione per allontanarsi dalle scale e attraversare il corridoio. Dovette fare altre due capriole per raggiungere la parete opposta, poi scattò in piedi, schiena al muro. Quando guardò verso Keith, vide che si era sbilanciato in avanti ma che era riuscito a tenersi allo stipite. Gli stava lanciando una delle sue occhiate apatiche.

Lance gli rivolse una serie di gesti e smorfie nel tentativo di trasmettergli il suo pensiero senza dover parlare.

Sfortunatamente, lo sguardo apatico di Keith si fece solo più confuso, gli occhi strizzati e la bocca socchiusa. Lance inarcò un sopracciglio, ma Keith alzò le braccia e fece spallucce.

Lance si schiaffò una mano in faccia. Uuuugh. Dai, Keith. Non era così difficile. Lo faceva _sempre_ con Hunk e Pidge e _loro_ capivano!

E va bene, il super magnifico linguaggio da spia era troppo complesso per Keith. Doveva renderlo comprensibile per una spia in erba.

Indicò verso di lui, poi fece un gesto con le mani per mimare una capriola e infine puntò a terra vicino a sé.

Sembrò che Keith avesse capito. Almeno quello.

Aggrottò le sopracciglia e strinse le labbra, scuotendo la testa e formando in labiale _No_.

Lance rispose mimando un esageratissimo _Sì!_

Keith non voleva cedere, quindi Lance ricorse all’artiglieria pesante. Era il momento del Codice Rosso.

Abbassò le spalle, inclinò la testa di lato e fece gli occhioni innocenti da cucciolo facendo sporgere il labbro inferiore. Gli diede un bell’assaggio dello Sguardo Certificato da Cucciolo di Lance McClain. Keith l’aveva visto solo in foto e quella volta era stato bombardato anche dalle foto di tutti gli altri. Ma se allora aveva funzionato, sperava che funzionasse anche adesso.

Keith riuscì a resistere per quattro secondi pieni.

Sospirò, il corpo floscio in segno di sconfitta, e scosse la testa. Lance si illuminò come un maledettissimo albero di Natale e non ci provò neanche a contenersi perché Keith si era sporto di nuovo per controllare il corridoio. Gli scoccò un’occhiataccia ma entrò subito in azione. Si tuffò in avanti, esibendosi in un perfetto rintana e rotola. Attraversò il corridoio in un colpo solo e si tirò in piedi con altrettanta grazia di fianco a Lance, la schiena al muro.

“Contento?” Borbottò, guardandolo ancora male.

“Assolutamente.” Disse Lance, con un sorriso a trentadue denti. Piuttosto che soffermarsi su quanto successo, si girò e riprese a percorrere il corridoio.

Sgattaiolarono lungo il muro con passi lenti e calcolati. Non che importasse così tanto, ma voleva essere il più silenzioso possibile. Per il gusto di una sfida in più. Insistette per superare con una capriola tutte le porte chiuse, ma Keith si limitò ad accucciarsi e oltrepassarle carponi. Quando raggiunsero la 3D, Lance la passò con una capriola e si accucciò, la schiena al muro vicino allo stipite. Keith si fermò dall’altro lato e, quando i loro sguardi si incrociarono, Lance si portò un dito alle labbra.

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma Lance credette di aver visto l’ombra di un sorriso.

Lance strisciò più vicino e premette una mano e un orecchio alla porta. La musica era sempre attutita, ma riusciva a sentirla più chiaramente che attraverso il pavimento. Chiuse gli occhi, cercando di concentrarsi. Era abbastanza sicuro di conoscerla ma, a dirla tutta, quel ritmo avrebbe potuto essere quello di _migliaia_ di canzoni. Perché Pidge e Hunk non ascoltavano musica ad alto volume come tutti in quella scuola?  
Il rumore di un movimento catturò la sua attenzione. Aprì gli occhi e _sobbalzò_ perché Keith ora era _proprio lì_.  
“ _Che stai facendo?_ ” Sibilò Lance.

Keith si limitò a rivolgergli uno sguardo per niente impressionato e premette un orecchio alla porta. Così erano faccia a faccia. “Cerco di ascoltare, se solo tu stessi zitto per dieci secondi.” Sussurrò di rimando.

La sua mano era premuta contro il legno e le loro dita si toccavano. A Lance ci volle ogni goccia di autocontrollo in suo possesso per non togliere la mano di scatto. Com’era _possibile_ che un solo fottuto dito potesse emanare così tanto calore?

“Sarebbe più facile se non avessi i capelli sulle orecchie, George Clooney.”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia. “Non ha un mullet.”

“Quindi ammetti di avere un mullet?”

“No, ma è quello che stai implicando _tu_ , quindi ti ho corretto.”

“Ce l’aveva negli anni Ottanta. Fidati. Mi sono documentato.”

“Oh, ti credo. Che altro fai nel tuo tempo libero se non cercare persone con mullet, dopotutto?”

“Ehi, l’ho fatto solo due volte.”

“Certo, e in entrambi i casi ti sei imparato una lista a memoria.”

“Cosa stai insinuando?”

“Non sto insinuando un bel niente.”

“Cazzate. Lo sento nella tua voce e non mi piace.”

“E che pensi di fare, eh?”

Erano vicini. Quando si erano avvicinati così tanto? Il volto di Keith era lontano una spanna. Poteva quasi sentire il suo respiro quando parlava. Lance ricordava solo in parte l’ultima volta che si erano ritrovati così vicini, ricordi annebbiati dal tempo e dall’alcol, ma sapeva _molto_ _bene_ cos’era successo.  
Merda. _Merda, merda, merda_.  
Avrebbe dovuto allontanarsi. Avrebbe dovuto farlo davvero. Ma non ci riusciva. Spostarsi sarebbe equivalso ad ammettere che era a disagio, e non voleva che le cose tra loro fossero imbarazzanti. Avevano stretto un accordo, no? Niente più stranezze? Niente più imbarazzo? Se si fosse spostato _in quel momento_ , avrebbe alimentato l’idea che si sentiva a disagio. Il che era _falso_.

Al diavolo il suo cuore a mille e i palmi sudati.

Aprì la bocca per rispondere, ma la porta scomparve all’improvviso.

Un attimo prima ci stava appoggiato, discutendo con Keith, e quello dopo era… scomparsa.

Pochi secondi prima di cadere, vide Keith spalancare appena gli occhi, come lui.

Lance cacciò un urlo per la sorpresa ma riuscì a reggersi sulle mani prima che la faccia baciasse il legno del pavimento. Era comunque spiattellato a terra con Keith di fianco a lui nelle stesse condizioni, ed entrambi alzarono lo sguardo incrociando quello di Pidge, che torreggiava su di loro a braccia conserte. Non sembrava per niente stupito.

“Sapete che parlare a voce alta non è sussurrare, vero?” Disse, inarcando un sopracciglio.

“Non abbiamo parlato a voce _alta_!” Disse Lance, rimettendosi in piedi. “Sei tu che hai un udito supersonico da pipistrello gremlin o qualcosa del genere.” Senza pensarci, offrì una mano a Keith per aiutarlo ad alzarsi e sperò subito dopo che non fosse sudata. _Merda_. Lasciò andare la mano di Keith e si spazzolò i pantaloni con fare teatrale.

“No, ha ragione Pidge.” Disse Hunk dall’altro lato della stanza, in piedi vicino al tavolo con il cavo aux, il telefono in mano. Lance si accorse solo in quel momento che la musica si era fermata. Quando era successo? “Riuscivamo a sentirvi sopra la musica.”

“A proposito…” Disse Lance, la voce morbida come seta mentre pronunciava quelle parole con fare sornione, avvicinandosi a lunghe falcate al suo migliore amico. Passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Hunk. “Hunk, vecchio mio, che canzone _era_?”  
Hunk aprì la bocca come se stesse per rispondere, neanche l’ombra di un sospetto in volto. La vittoria era così vicina a saziare la sua curiosità che poteva quasi _assaporarla_.

Ma ancor prima che Hunk emettesse un suono, Pidge lo zittì. “Hunk.” Disse secco dall’altro lato della stanza, e la sua bocca si chiuse, sbattendo le palpebre con sorpresa innocente.

“Perché no?”

“Già, _Pidge_.” Disse Lance, scoccandogli un’occhiataccia da dietro la spalla. “Perché no?”  
Pidge gli rivolse uno sguardo piatto e per niente divertito, le braccia conserte. Né lui né Keith si erano spostati da vicino la porta. “Perché è _top secret_ , ricordi?”

“Oh, giusto!” Disse Hunk, nascondendo lo schermo del telefono alla vista di Lance. Gli diede un colpetto sul petto. “Scusa, amico, è top secret.”

“Ma Huuuunk!” Si lamentò, abbracciandolo e appendendosi di peso. “Daiiii!”

“Tu ci _dirai_ che canzone state facendo?” Chiese Pidge.

“… Forse?”

Keith sbuffò e Lance gli scoccò un’occhiataccia, ammonendolo di tenere la bocca chiusa. Cosa che, fortunatamente, fece. Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Già, come pensavo.”

“Andiamo, Pidge! Non è così importante!” Tentò di nuovo.

“ _Tu_ l’hai resa una cosa importante!”

“Ha ragione, amico. Ti stiamo ripagando con la tua stessa moneta.” Disse Hunk, scrollandosi di dosso Lance e dandogli una pacca sulla spalla.

Lance mise il broncio perché sapeva che lo sguardo da cucciolo bastonato non avrebbe funzionato su di loro. Lo conoscevano da così tanto tempo che ne erano immuni. Se fosse riuscito a convincere Keith a provarci, però… No, Pidge lo conosceva da ancora più tempo. Probabilmente era immune anche a lui. Era tempo del Piano S.

S per Scommessa.

“Va bene, va bene.” Disse, raddrizzando la schiena e ricomponendosi in una posa più calma e sicura. Alzò le mani in segno di resa, tornando con fare casuale verso Keith e Pidge. Si ficcò le mani in tasca, le spalle incassate, e inclinò la testa di lato. “Beh, cosa ne direste di una piccola puntata?” Chiese a Pidge, dondolando le sopracciglia, un sorriso sulle labbra.

Pidge lo occhieggiò con curiosità, inarcando un sopracciglio. “Una scommessa?”

“Uh, sì, a meno che la definizione di puntata non sia cambiata dall’ultima volta che ho controllato.”

La sua espressione si fece di nuovo poco divertita. “Non ho bisogno della tua insolenza, McClain.”

Il suo sorriso si allargò, e Lance pungolò Keith col gomito. “Ho imparato dal migliore.” Incrociò lo sguardo di Keith e gli fece l’occhiolino. Lui si limitò a sbuffare col naso, alzare gli occhi al cielo e guardare altrove, ma con un sorriso sulle labbra.

“Che tipo di scommessa?” Chiese Hunk, avvicinandosi a loro. Sembrava curioso tanto quanto Pidge, ma molto meno sospettoso.

“Una sfida di ballo, ovviamente.” Disse, sorridendo da un orecchio all’altro mentre gli altri tre lo guardavano con diversi livelli di entusiasmo ed esasperazione. Prima che chiunque potesse dirgli che era una pessima idea (perché non lo era, era un’idea fantastica), passò un braccio attorno alle spalle di Keith e lo tirò a sé, ignorando quanto si era irrigidito. “Noi due contro voi due. Chi perde mostra cos’ha preparato finora per le regionali.”

Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia e strinse le labbra in un cipiglio confuso. “Ma noi non-”

Lance gli schiaffò una mano sulla bocca, facendolo sobbalzare. “Noi _abbiamo_ tempo per farlo.” Disse Lance ad alta voce, interrompendolo. Dopo che si furono fissati per alcuni lunghi momenti, Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo e afferrò il polso di Lance per spostargli la mano. “Dovremmo allenarci.” Disse, invece di proseguire con il suo pensiero iniziale.

“Sì, anche noi.” Disse Pidge, controllando l’orologio a muro. “Abbiamo ancora trenta minuti.”

“Andiamo, Pidge!” Disse Lance, accasciandosi su Keith. “Vivi un po’!”

“ _Potrebbe_ essere… divertente.” Disse Hunk, lanciando un’occhiata imbarazzata a Pidge, cincischiando con gli indici. Pidge lo fulminò e lui alzò le mani in difesa. “Dico per dire! Siamo a buon punto e una pausa ci farebbe bene. E poi… sembra divertente.” Gli rivolse gli occhioni da cucciolo e in quel momento Lance seppe di aver vinto. Pidge poteva anche essere immune al _suo_ di sguardo, ma nessuno poteva dire di no a Hunk.

“Bene.” Disse, alzando gli occhi al cielo. “Ci sto.”

“Anch’io!” Disse Hunk, sorridendo radioso.

“Evvai!” Lance alzò un pugno a cielo.

“Me ne vado.” Disse Keith, scrollandosi di dosso il braccio di Lance e dirigendosi verso la porta.

“Ooooh no, che non te ne vai.” Disse, afferrandolo per la maglia e fermandolo. Non incontrò molta resistenza. “Per questa sfida ho bisogno di un partner, che sei tu.”

Lui sbuffò, ma non accennò a proteste. Lance la prese come una vittoria.

“Quindi, a che tipo di sfida pensavi?” Chiese Hunk. “Che tipo di canzoni?”

“A me sta bene mettere canzoni a caso in riproduzione casuale.”

“Va bene, ma dal telefono di chi? Perché sul tuo hai canzoni che non vorrei ballare _mai nella vita_. Senza offesa.”

“Non preoccuparti. Non mi importa di chi. Sono flessibile e posso ballare su qualunque cosa. Però dico no al telefono di Keith. Ci tiene una playlist emo che usa per le gite in macchina con Pidge.”

“Gli hai detto della nostra playlist di viaggio?” Chiese Pidge.

Keith fece spallucce, l’aria imbarazzata. “Non che fosse un segreto. Aveva già visto le foto…”

“Devo ancora fargliela pagare a Matt…”

“Pidge ha la stessa playlist sul suo telefono,” aggiunse Hunk, “l’ho vista.”

“Hai guardato le mie playlist?” Disse Pidge, la voce più alta di un’ottava.

Lui fece spallucce. “A volte sì, quando uso il tuo telefono. Hai dei selfie molto carini, comunque. Si capisce che il filtro del cane di snapchat è il tuo preferito.”

Pidge emise un suono acuto e indignato, fissandolo a bocca aperta.

“Quindi rimane solo il tuo telefono, ragazzone.” Disse Lance, dandogli un pugnetto sulla spalla.

“A me va bene.”

“Va bene, ma se si fa, lo facciamo bene.” Disse Pidge, scoccando un’occhiataccia ostinata a Hunk. “Ci serve un giudice, altrimenti finiremo solo col litigare per decidere il vincitore.”

Lance ghignò. “Ho in mente la persona che fa al caso nostro.”

Dopodiché, uscirono tutti dalla sala prove e si diressero verso le scale. Pidge guidava il gruppo, scivolando lungo il corrimano, con Hunk alle calcagna, preoccupato e pronto a prenderlo al volo se fosse caduto. Keith, però, ciondolò giù per le scale senza fretta, le braccia conserte e l’aria accigliata, guardandosi i piedi.

“Che muso lungo.” Disse Lance, rallentando per scendere con lui. Era una strana novità dato che di solito facevano gare di velocità ma… non era brutto.

Keith gli rivolse un’occhiata in tralice, poi guardò altrove, le labbra strette. “Non è niente…”

Lance alzò gli occhi al cielo e gli rifilò un colpo di bacino quando svoltarono al pianerottolo. “Andiamo, ti conosco. Che succede.”

“Non sono…” Sospirò, e sembrava frustrato. Inclinò la testa di lato, fissando il muro. “Non sono bravo a fare freestyle.” Lo disse come se quelle parole gli provocassero dolore.

“Lo so, amico. Ti ho visto al parco, ricordi?” Disse, con un sorrisino canzonatorio sulle labbra. Sfortunatamente, non servì a sciogliere la tensione nelle spalle di Keith.

Lui lo fissò, incredulo. “Allora perché li hai sfidati?” Chiese, a voce bassa in modo che gli altri non lo sentissero. “Perderemo di sicuro, Lance. Non so- non so _come_ farlo.”

“Hai ragione. Tu fai schifo di certo.” Disse, e Keith si rabbuiò. “Ma ti stai dimenticando una cosa molto importante.” Gli rivolse un sorriso, infondendoci tutta la sua sicurezza, e indicò se stesso dall’alto in basso. “Hai me.”

Keith sbuffò col naso e alzò gli occhi al cielo, ma un po’ di quella tensione gli si sciolse dalle spalle.

Come ebbero modo di scoprire, Coran non era alla reception. Neanche nella sala ristoro o nelle grandi sale prova al piano terra. E, dopo aver controllato per precauzione, scoprirono che non era neanche nei bagni. Si riunirono nell’ufficio, a mani vuote e senza aver avvistato neanche l’ombra di un capello arancione. A Lance mancava tanto così per mettersi a battere i corridoi di ogni piano urlando il suo nome, ma Pidge gli risparmiò la fatica. Si arrampicò sull’alto bancone e si mise davanti al computer. I tre si fecero più vicini e poggiarono le braccia al bancone, sporgendosi per guardare Pidge che controllava i video delle telecamere delle sale.

“È nella 2A.” Annunciò.

Lance sbuffò. “E ti pareva.”

Quando uscirono dall’ufficio, Keith riprese a trascinare i piedi. Se Lance non lo avesse conosciuto, avrebbe detto che era l’epitomo dell’indifferenza. Ma il punto della questione era che Lance lo _conosceva_ e sapeva che era nervoso. Si notava da come si mordeva il labbro, da come aggrottava le sopracciglia, da come picchiettava senza sosta le dita sulle braccia. Si domandò quando era diventato così bravo a notare cose su Keith.

Gli diede un colpetto con la spalla. “Facciamo a chi arriva prima.” Disse con un sorrisino.

Keith assottigliò lo sguardo. “Non faremo una gara.”

Lance lo superò con uno scatto, le mani in tasca, e si girò su un tallone per poi camminare all’indietro. Il sorrisino era ancora fermo al suo posto. “Uh, sì invece, la stiamo facendo adesso? Sto vincendo.”

“Ti sfido io.” Disse Pidge, con un luccichio negli occhi. I tre si girarono a guardarlo, la sorpresa palese nei loro volti.

“Davvero?” Disse Lance, piano e con sospetto.

Il sorriso di Pidge si fece più grande e lui si finse innocente. Ebbe il solo risultato di farlo apparire molto più malizioso. “Davvero. Anzi, vi sfido tutti.”

Hunk alzò subito le mani, scuotendo la testa. “No no, no, no, no. Io mi tiro fuori.”

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio, assottigliando lo sguardo su Pidge. “La posta in gioco?”

“Chi perde paga milkshake per tutti?”

“Fatta.” Dissero Lance e Keith in coro. I loro sguardi si incrociarono, e Lance notò di sfuggita il suo sorriso prima che Pidge scattasse in avanti all’improvviso.

“Un, due, tre, _via_!” Urlò d’un fiato quando lo raggiunse. Prima che Lance potesse reagire, si ritrovò la sua mano sulla spalla e una gamba proprio dietro la sua. Pidge sfruttò la rincorsa per spingergli la spalla. La gamba di Lance si scontrò con quella di Pidge e il ginocchio gli cedette in avanti, il torso che si sbilanciava all’indietro. Atterrò sul sedere. Male. E Pidge schizzò via lungo il corridoio, ridacchiando.

Prima ancora di riuscire a riprendersi, Keith lo superò di corsa. Lance boccheggiò, spalmandosi pancia a terra nel disperato tentativo di afferrarlo per la caviglia. Il che, col senno di poi, non era proprio una buona idea. Non avrebbe dovuto rompere la gamba del suo partner prima delle regionali.

Ma non dovette preoccuparsene. Keith schivò con un salto il suo attacco. La sua risata riecheggiò lungo il corridoio.

“Che- torna qui! Pidge, hai _barato_!” Strillò rimettendosi in piedi e lanciandosi all’inseguimento. Pidge era già scomparso per la tromba delle scale quando Keith raggiunse la porta d’ingresso con il fiato di Lance sul collo.  
“Ho imparato dal migliore!” Urlò Pidge, e bene, se l’era cercata, la sfida era _aperta_.

Pidge poteva anche avere un vantaggio iniziale, ma Lance aveva un vantaggio tutto suo: le gambe. Fece i gradini a due a due, sorpassando Keith verso la fine e raggiungendo la cima delle scale prima di lui. Tentò di superare Pidge a spallate all’entrata, e lui cercò di bloccargli l’uscita. A quanto pareva, Keith non reputava la loro presenza davanti all’ingresso come un grande ostacolo perché non appena Lance lo vide con la coda dell’occhio, sparì. Entrò di scivolata, i piedi avanti, e passò sotto di loro. Si affrettò a riacquistare equilibrio e in mezzo secondo fu di nuovo in piedi, diretto verso la fine del corridoio rivolgendo loro un sorrisino strafottente da dietro la spalla.

Pidge e Lance lo guardarono a bocca aperta solo per un attimo prima di scattare all’inseguimento.

Fortunatamente, la 2A era proprio alla fine del corridoio e quel rettilineo era l’occasione perfetta per Lance di usare le sue gambe lunghe a proprio vantaggio. Non andava spesso a correre, ma era in forma ed era sempre stato bravo negli scatti. Inoltre, c’erano dei milkshake in ballo.

Riuscì a sorpassare Keith proprio prima che raggiungessero la stanza. La porta era socchiusa e Lance ci andò addosso a piena potenza, caracollando nella stanza. “CORA-” Keith si schiantò addosso a lui da dietro ed entrambi rovinarono a terra ammucchiati. Pidge entrò di corsa un secondo più tardi e inciampò sulle loro gambe, finendo sopra di loro.

Gemettero tutti e tre, cercando di rialzarsi e districare braccia e gambe.

“Vogliamo… davvero sapere che succede?” Lance sentì la voce di Shiro e si girò sulla schiena, guardando all’indietro, e vide Shiro, Coran e Allura in piedi vicino a loro che li fissavano con divertimento e curiosità.

“Coran!” Disse Lance, alzando le braccia al cielo. “Coran, Coran il magnifico!”

“Sì, è il mio nome, non lo consumare.” L’uomo era raggiante. Si accucciò vicino a loro, le braccia poggiate alle ginocchia, e fissò Lance. “Che posso fare per te, ragazzo mio?”

“Ci sono!” Disse Hunk, irrompendo nella stanza. Fortunatamente, si fermò all’ingresso e si poggiò allo stipite, evitando di inciampare sul cumulo di gente a terra. Aveva il respiro affannato ed era piegato in due. “Dio mio, siete così veloci.” Si raddrizzò un poco e inarcò un sopracciglio alla scena che gli si parò di fronte. “Uhh… che mi sono perso?”

“Per ora, niente.” Disse Allura, indicando i tre a terra. “Solo… questo.”

“Oh, bene.”

“Coran!” Disse Lance di nuovo, riportando l’attenzione sulla vera questione. Alzò le braccia e schiaffò i palmi sulle guance di Coran, tenendolo stretto. “Devi fare da giudice per una gara di ballo.”

“Una gara, dici?” Disse lui, le parole attutite dalle guance schiacciate.

“Una gara?” Gli fece eco Shiro, la postura rilassata quando incrociò le braccia al petto, guardandoli. Non sembrava affatto sorpreso, solo curioso.

“Abbiamo fatto una scommessa.” Disse Pidge, tirandosi su sulle ginocchia, e Hunk lo aiutò a rialzarsi. “Chi perde deve far vedere quello che ha preparato per le regionali.”

“Ma davvero?” Shiro porse una mano a Keith, tirandolo su. “E tu hai accettato?”

Keith fece spallucce. “Non che avessi molta scelta.”

“Puoi dirlo forte, mullet, non ce l’avevi proprio. Quindi cosa ne dici, Coran?”

Prese Lance per i polsi, scostandogli con delicatezza le mani dalla sua faccia. Sotto i baffi, il suo sorriso era luminoso, gli occhi socchiusi per la felicità. “Ne sarei onorato. Posso scegliere musica e stile di ballo per questa sfida?”

Lance si sollevò sui gomiti, guardando gli altri. Si scambiarono qualche occhiata e alzata di spalle. Poi, guardò di nuovo Coran. “Per noi va bene.”

“Almeno così sarà imparziale.” Aggiunse Pidge.

“Va bene.” Disse Coran, facendo leva con le mani sulle ginocchia per alzarsi con un gesto plateale. “Allora direi che scelgo…” Fece una pausa per maggiore enfasi, arricciandosi un baffo e passando in rassegna i presenti. Fece una posa drammatica e dinamica al tempo stesso. I suoi occhi brillavano di malizia. “Ballo da sala!”

Pidge e Hunk grugnirono, e Keith sembrava avere la nausea, ma Lance alzò un pugno al cielo con un emozionatissimo _whoop!_ e si rialzò i piedi.

“Oh! Sembra divertente!” Disse Allura, dondolandosi sui talloni e unendo le mani. “Possiamo unirci alla scommessa?”

“No!” Dissero Lance e Pidge insieme, a voce abbastanza alta da fare sobbalzare i presenti.

Allura perse subito il suo entusiasmo e spostò il peso su un’anca, le braccia conserte, facendo il muso. “E perché no?”

“Perché tu e Shiro vincereste di sicuro!” Disse Lance, e Pidge fece dei gesti nella sua direzione come muta forma di sostegno.

“Beh, avete detto che solo chi perde deve mostrare quello che ha preparato finora per le regionali. Quindi, mi sembra che in questa scommessa non ci debba essere un solo vincitore quanto un solo perdente. Non vedo il problema.”

Lance aggrottò le sopracciglia e serrò le labbra. Sospirò pesantemente e alzò le braccia al cielo. “E va bene! Come vuoi tu! Ora fate parte della scommessa anche voi! Tanto vi batteremo comunque!”

Coran si diresse verso il cavo aux, borbottando tra sé e cercando qualcosa nel telefono. Intanto, gli altri si misero in coppia e si disposero in modo che tutti avessero spazio a sufficienza. Lance trascinò Keith verso un lato della sala e si voltò verso di lui, aprendo le braccia. Keith non si mosse. Rimase lì, imbarazzato, spostando il peso e occhieggiando gli altri sulla difensiva. Lance notò che si stava mordicchiando il labbro inferiore. Qualcosa dentro di lui si scaldò.

“Ehi, vieni qui, mullet.” Disse, ma la sua voce era gentile e canzonatoria.

Keith lo guardò di sbieco, ma non con odio. Arricciò le labbra nel più minuscolo dei bronci e fissò le mani di Lance come se temesse un loro attacco o qualcosa di simile.

Lance sbuffò e lo afferrò per la vita, tirandolo a sé. “Ho detto…” Gli prese una mano e poggiò quella libera sul fianco di Keith. “Vieni qui.” Sorrideva, in modo timido e rassicurante. O perlomeno, era quello che sperava.

“Cosa si fa?” Borbottò, cincischiando per aria con la mano libera per poi poggiarla con esitazione sulla spalla di Lance.

Lance fece spallucce. “Improvvisiamo. Questa è la posizione base per il ballo da sala, quindi da qui in poi si improvvisa.” Il silenzio calò nella stanza mentre Coran cercava la canzone giusta. Lance poteva sentire gli altri confabulare tra loro, ma Keith rimase chiuso nel suo silenzio. Poteva sentire quanto era teso, anche per come affondava le dita nella sua spalla con un po’ troppa forza. Non lo guardava, e continuava a fissare Coran con apprensione. “Ehi…” Disse Lance piano, scuotendo le loro mani per attirare la sua attenzione. Quando Keith lo guardò, gli sorrise. “Stai tranquillo, va bene? Ce la possiamo fare.”

“Lance…” Disse lui, e Lance sapeva che stava cercando di sembrare autoritario e indifferente, ma la sua maschera si era crepata. “Non… non _so_ improvvisare. Non sono _bravo_ in queste cose. Non so niente di ballo da sala…” Sembrava a disagio, ma nel senso di insicuro, facendolo sembrare ancora più piccolo e vulnerabile.

Non era per niente da lui e Lance non riusciva a capire se gli piaceva o se lo odiava.

“Per tua fortuna, io sono un maestro in entrambe le arti.” Disse con un ghigno, e dondolò le sopracciglia.

Keith non sorrise, ma si rilassò un poco. “Davvero?” Chiese. Sembrava scettico.

Lance fece spallucce e gesticolò con le loro mani unite, vago. “Beh… sicuramente lo sono per l’improvvisazione e dunque lo sono per qualunque cosa.”

“Non credo che funzioni così…” Disse, ma le sue labbra erano leggermente all’insù. Non era proprio un sorriso, ma Lance si sarebbe accontentato.

“Vedrai.” Disse, pieno di sicurezza.

“Ah! Perfetto! Partecipanti, ai vostri posti!” Disse Coran, e Keith sobbalzò facendo scattare la testa nella sua direzione. Sembrava un cerbiatto davanti ai fari di un’auto e Lance si intenerì.

“Ehi.” Disse, stringendo appena la presa, quanto bastava per renderla rassicurante. Keith lo guardò, gli occhi spalancati per le avvisaglie del panico. “Ti fidi di me?”

“Cosa?”

“Ti fidi di me?”

Esitò per un momento, guardandolo negli occhi, il volto aperto ma stranamente illeggibile. C’erano così tante cose che trasparivano dai suoi occhi, e scorrevano troppo veloci perché Lance riuscisse a comprenderle tutte. Poi, però, l’espressione di Keith si addolcì e Lance lo sentì rilassarsi sotto il palmo della mano. “Sì.” Disse, così piano che Lance dovette sforzarsi per sentirlo. Poi, si schiarì la voce e premette insieme le labbra, dicendo più ad alta voce: “Sì, certo.”

Qualcosa di elettrico gli scorse nelle vene, e sorridere gli faceva male alle guance. Inclinò la testa di lato e cercò di rendere la sua espressione più gagliarda che emozionata. “Allora siediti e goditi la corsa, kpop.”

“Cosa devo fare?”

“Segui i miei passi.”

Coran fece partire la musica e Lance mosse i primi passi. Ringraziò mentalmente sua madre per avergli fatto seguire lezioni di ballo da sala con sua sorella quando erano più piccoli. Aveva tirato su un casino incredibile quella volta, ma una volta lì, si era divertito. E in quanto uno dei pochi ragazzi iscritti, non era mai rimasto senza partner. Quell’esperienza unita alla sua propensione naturale per l’improvvisazione lo rendeva un ottimo candidato per vincere quella piccola sfida.

Peccato che il partner tra le sue braccia fosse praticamente un pezzo di legno.

Keith si era irrigidito da quando l’aveva trascinato con sé nel movimento. Lance sapeva che il ragazzo ci stava provando. Davvero. Ma i suoi passi erano goffi, i piedi insicuri. Stava tutto storto e teneva gli occhi incollati al pavimento, guardando i loro piedi come se potessero fornirgli una risposta. Teneva la mano e la spalla di Lance in una stretta mortale. Se Lance non lo conoscesse, avrebbe scommesso che Keith non aveva mai ballato prima in vita sua.

“Ehi, occhi a me.” Disse, e Keith incrociò subito il suo sguardo, gli occhi spalancati per il panico e le sopracciglia aggrottate per la frustrazione. “Smettila di remarmi contro.”

“Non ti sto-”

“Sì, invece. Stai tutto rigido e non mi stai seguendo. Lascia… che ti guidi e basta.”

“Sto- non-”

“Ehi, amico, non importa, rilassati. Segui il ritmo e non pensarci.”

“Come faccio a non pensarci?”

“Basta che… fidati di me e segui il tuo istinto. I riflessi, sai? Sai ballare, amico, e sei anche maledettamente bravo.” Keith sollevò le sopracciglia a quelle parole, e Lance si iscurì. “Già, non farmelo ripetere. Il punto è, lascia che il tuo corpo faccia quello che vuole. Fidati di _te_ e di me, va bene?”

Keith prese un respiro profondo e chiuse brevemente gli occhi. Quando esalò, li riaprì, e nel suo sguardo c’era un fuoco che prima mancava. Gli mozzò il fiato, rubandoglielo dai polmoni come un pugno. Così vicini, nella luce del giorno che filtrava dalla finestra, Lance poteva sentire come mai prima tutta la profondità che quelle iridi racchiudevano. Una profondità che non aveva mai notato. Poi, Keith _sorrise_. Una piccola e azzardata curva delle labbra che formò un sorrisino quasi arrogante. A Lance tremarono le ginocchia. “Va bene, diamoci dentro.”

Ignorando lo stomaco in subbuglio, Lance ghignò. “Questo è lo spirito. Ora ti faccio girare.”

“Cos-”

Lance gli fece fare una giravolta, tenendolo per le dita. Keith lo fissò, gli occhi spalancati per la sorpresa, ma Lance l’aveva già tirato a sé.

Dopodiché, tutto si mosse velocemente. Lance decise quasi subito che non avrebbero vinto affidandosi solo a portamento e tecnica. Quindi, decise di giocarsi tutto sull’unica cosa che _sapeva_ di poter fare: divertirsi. Keith si sciolse visibilmente e, anche se non era quello che si poteva definire un ottimo ballerino, anche per le sue esitazioni, seguiva molto meglio la guida di Lance. Si piegava quando Lance lo voleva e seguiva la direzione che Lance voleva seguisse. Non aveva molto stile, ma Lance si sarebbe accontentato.

Il brano era abbastanza vivace, ma lento abbastanza perché Lance potesse aggiungerci un suo tocco di dramma per rendere il tutto uno spettacolo teatrale con lui e il suo partner di legno come protagonisti. Su una giravolta, lanciò un’occhiata agli altri. Shiro e Allura, come previsto, erano la quintessenza di portamento e grazia. Neanche Hunk e Pidge se la cavavano poi così male. Non erano granché, ma almeno non sembrava che uno dei due stesse per avere un infarto.

Era giunto il momento di un po’ di buon vecchio sabotaggio.

Piroettò con Keith per la stanza, portandosi nello spazio dei suoi amici. Riuscì a dare una spinta col culo ad Allura e fece girare Keith in modo che desse uno schiaffo a suo fratello con la mano libera. I loro avversari si misero a ridere e Lance si portò lontano da loro in tutta fretta prima che potessero contrattaccare. Cercarono di fare lo stesso con Pidge e Hunk, ma loro furono più resilienti. Lance cercò di usare Keith come arma per far inciampare Pidge, ma Hunk riuscì a farlo spostare con grazia. In risposta, Hunk fece fare a Pidge uno _swing out_ , che piantò il piede dietro il ginocchio di Lance, facendolo sbilanciare. Lance lanciò un urletto, sul punto di cadere.

Ma Keith lo afferrò, cambiando presa e portando il braccio dalla spalla attorno alla sua vita. Si bloccarono in una posa molto simile a un casquè, espressioni di puro panico in viso. Ma quando lui notò di non essere caduto e che Keith ce l’aveva fatta, sorrisero entrambi. Keith lo fece rialzare e Lance rise, facendogli fare una serie di passi veloci per la stanza, piroettando. Keith riuscì a stargli dietro, ma a malapena.

Aggiunsero diverse mosse e prese che avevano imparato con Shiro e Allura, e anche un paio di passi inventati di sana pianta. Keith fu più insicuro di Lance quando li eseguirono, ma almeno sorrideva. Per un attimo, Lance si dimenticò completamente della scommessa, assorbito com’era dall’assicurarsi che Keith si stesse divertendo.

Quando la canzone si avvicinò alla fine, gli fece fare un casquè drammatico, un braccio dietro la schiena e l’altro dietro alla sua coscia per incoraggiarlo ad allungare la gamba dritta in aria. Keith seguì il suo ordine senza fiatare e non esitò neanche un po’ ad abbandonarsi di peso tra le sue braccia. Lance si piegò su di lui e, sulle ultime note, si sorprese a fissare quegli occhi viola scuro.

Sorrideva. Sapeva di star sorridendo perché gli facevano male le guance. E non riusciva neanche a costringersi a smettere perché sul volto di Keith c’era lo stesso sorriso. Per un attimo fugace, pensò che era la cosa più bella che aveva mai visto.

Ansimavano, i petti che si alzavano e si abbassavano a ogni respiro. Fu solo allora, quando la musica scomparve, che Lance si rese conto di quanto erano vicini. Keith era premuto contro di lui, le braccia avvolte attorno al suo collo. La mano che sorreggeva la coscia di Keith era calda e la sua vita sembrava così piccola col suo braccio attorno. Era sempre stato così vicino al volto di Keith o si erano forse avvicinati? Non lo sapeva. Il suo cuore gli martellava un pesante cadenzato nel petto, così forte che sicuramente anche Keith poteva sentirlo. Sperava solo di poter dare la colpa al ballo.

Sentiva il respiro di Keith carezzargli il volto. Aveva mai notato le sue lentiggini prima? Erano sbiadite e davvero adorabili, spennellate sul ponte del suo naso e sulla parte alta delle guance. Gli occhi di Keith erano socchiusi, con quelle sopracciglia lunghe e perfette a incorniciare i suoi occhi stupendi. Pensò che non era giusto che Keith avesse gli occhi più belli che avesse mai visto. Erano più belli di quelli di Allura e Nyma e Pidge messi insieme, e _quelli_ erano gli occhi più belli che aveva mai visto fino a quel momento.  
Il sorriso di Keith si era ridimensionato da luminoso come il sole a qualcosa di molto più discreto, ma non meno sincero. Era quasi timido, imbarazzato, ed erano così vicini che non poté ignorare i suoi meravigliosi occhi esitare verso il basso – per guardare alle sue _labbra_ – per poi tornare su di lui, e _merda_. _Merda, merda, merda-_

“Ben fatto, ragazzi!” Disse Coran, allegro, e batté le mani.

Lo colse così di sorpresa che sobbalzò e per poco non fece cadere Keith, riacchiappandolo subito. Keith sembrava così stupito che non se ne lamentò neanche. Dopo averlo rimesso in piedi, Lance lo lasciò andare e fece un paio di discreti passi in là per allontanarsi un poco e _respirare_ , finalmente. Il cuore gli galoppava ancora e aveva i palmi più sudati che mai. Non sapeva se anche Keith si sentiva in imbarazzo quanto lui perché non riusciva a costringersi a guardarlo. _Merda, merda, merda_.  
Alla fine, nonostante tutti i loro sforzi, Keith e Lance vennero dichiarati perdenti. Lance tentò di protestare, ma il giudizio di Coran fu inappellabile. Quando annunciarono con imbarazzo che non avevano nemmeno una _canzone_ per le regionali, le espressioni sui volti dei presenti furono per un quarto disappunto, due quarti esasperazione e un quarto confusione.  
Fortunatamente, concordarono sul fatto che non era stata una _completa_ perdita di tempo perché si erano proprio divertiti, e Pidge non lo lasciò stare fino a quando Lance non acconsentì a pagare un milkshake a tutti, nonostante avesse vinto la corsa di prima.

Passò l’intero viaggio di ritorno in macchina addossato a Keith nei sedili posteriori e cercò con tutto se stesso di non pensarci. Il suo cuore sembrò non ricevere quell’ordine.

* * *

Keith si stava provando una maglia per la quinta volta, quando il suo telefono squillò. Rispose facendo scorrere il pollice sullo schermo e si portò il cellulare all’orecchio, guardandosi accigliato allo specchio e osservandosi con occhio critico. “Che succede, Pidge?”

“Keeeith!” Mugolò ad alta voce dal ricevitore. Keith fece una smorfia e allontanò il cellulare dall’orecchio. “Ti ho mandato un messaggio _dieci minuti_ fa che eravamo qui.”

“Davvero?” Controllò le notifiche e… sì. Davvero.

“Sì.” Disse Pidge, al colmo dell’esasperazione. “Muovi il culo o ti lasciamo qui.”

“Non lo faremo!” Sentì Hunk dire da qualche parte di sottofondo. “Ma se riuscissi a sbrigarti, sarebbe super. Lance fa pausa tra poco e gli avevamo detto che saremmo andati da lui.”

“Va bene, va bene, arrivo.”

“Bene!” Disse Pidge, e riattaccarono nello stesso momento.

Si prese un momento per guardarsi un’ultima volta e sospirò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli. Se lo sarebbe fatto andare bene. Pensò che era presentabile, anche se non era sicuro del perché si sentisse in dovere di essere vestito _bene_. Voleva… lo voleva e basta, okay? E pensava di stare _bene_. Semplice, ma bello. Jeans neri che gli fasciavano le gambe e mettevano in risalto il culo, maglia nera semplice, i suoi stivali preferiti… Semplice, ma bello… no?

Sperò che anche Lance la pensasse così.

E odiò quella sua speranza. Non aveva alcun motivo per volere che Lance pensasse che era carino, eppure era lì, un pensiero di cui non riusciva a liberarsi, che lo pungolava mentre cercava di vestirsi, che lo seguì quando guardò storto il suo riflesso per poi marciare verso la porta. Vedeva spesso Lance, ma Lance non l’aveva quasi mai visto indossare qualcosa che non fossero vestiti comodi per ballare o la sua uniforme da lavoro.  
Il problema era che _aveva_ visto Keith vestito normalmente, quindi _non c’era proprio motivo_ di preoccuparsi di cosa avrebbe pensato di lui _adesso_.

Quindi, ricacciò indietro quel pensiero, quella preoccupazione, quei ripensamenti che di solito non aveva perché a nessuno interessava come si vestiva, e tentò di rafforzare la sua determinazione. Chiuse a chiave l’appartamento e si diresse verso la macchina di Hunk, ferma nel parcheggio.

Non appena aprì la porta e scivolò sul sedile posteriore, Pidge emise un rumoroso lamento e abbandonò la testa all’indietro per guardarlo. “Era _ora_! Perché ci hai messo tanto?”

Lui fece spallucce, concentrandosi sull’agganciare la cintura di sicurezza. “Ero distratto.”

Pidge sbuffò, ma lasciò perdere l’argomento. Il viaggio fu relativamente breve, ma il traffico dell’ora di pranzo lo fece sembrare più lungo. Keith cercò di non agitarsi nel sedile posteriore, ma si picchiettava la coscia col dito, cercando di non guardare il proprio riflesso. Il bisogno di toccarsi i capelli era incredibilmente forte, e lo odiava. Hunk e Pidge lottavano per il controllo della radio, e vinse Pidge, che si impossessò del cavo aux. Gli rivolse un sorrisino malefico da dietro la spalla e, mantenendo lo sguardo su Keith, fece partire la loro vecchia playlist emo.

Keith non riuscì a non ghignare, per poi scoppiare a ridere quando Hunk emise un lungo e rumoroso lamento. Tenne le mani sul volante, ma sbatté la testa con forza contro il poggiatesta. “ _Perché_ , Pidge? _Perché_?”

Pidge fece un ghigno di trionfo. “Così impari a ficcanasare nel mio telefono. Soffri.”

Passarono il resto del viaggio a cantare a squarciagola quanto più fastidiosamente poterono, e Keith si sorprese ancora una volta di ricordarsi tutte le parole. Hunk gemette tutto il tempo, ma quando partì Mr. Brightside si unì al coro. Ogni volta che cercava di toccare i pulsanti della radio, Pidge gli schiaffeggiava la mano, rapido e preciso, e dal suono secco dell’impatto Keith sapeva che doveva far male. Aveva subito quegli schiaffi un sacco di volte. Alla fine, Hunk si arrese e si affossò nel sedile, imbronciato.

“Siete peggio di Lance…” Borbottò, facendo manovra nel parcheggio.

“Mi offendi.” Disse Pidge, togliendosi la cintura quando Hunk parcheggiò.

“Mi sbaglio forse?”

“Affatto.” Disse, soffiando la _F_.  
Keith scese dai sedili posteriori, stiracchiandosi e guardando l’edificio di fronte a lui. Era grande e il parcheggio lo era ancora di più, ma per la maggior parte era vuoto. Il bello di venirci di giorno nel bel mezzo della settimana, immaginò. L’insegna _Adventure Zone_ era illuminata al neon e scritta in un font che sarebbe dovuto essere divertente o qualcosa del genere. A lui sembrava… stranamente minaccioso.

Forse perché sapeva che dentro c’era Lance.

Non voleva pensare al perché ciò lo rendeva nervoso. Lance, il suo partner di ballo, il suo nuovo amico. Lance, il fastidioso idiota dal cuore d’oro. Lance, il ragazzo che sapeva come provocarlo meglio di chiunque altro. Lance, che lo irritava. Lance, competitivo senza motivo. Lance, colui che sapeva tirare Keith fuori dal suo guscio. Lance, che Keith aveva baciato in discoteca. Lance, l’idiota che gli era _piaciuto_ baciare, nonostante l’imbarazzo che ne era seguito. Lance-

“Ci sei mai venuto?” Gli chiese Hunk, e Keith sobbalzò, girandosi per guardarlo.

“Oh, uh… sì, un paio di volte.” Disse, grattandosi la nuca. “Shiro mi ci ha portato un paio di volte per il bowling, e ci sono venuto anche con Pidge. Ne è passato di tempo, però…”

“Ci ho festeggiato il mio undicesimo compleanno qui. Abbiamo giocato a laser tag. Io e Keith abbiamo fatto fuori tutti.” Disse, spuntando al suo fianco e offrendogli il pungo. Keith batté pugno religiosamente. “È stato un massacro.”

Hunk tirò fuori il telefono e controllò l’ora, incamminandosi. “Oddio, siamo in ritardo di un quarto d’ora.” Disse, aggrottando le sopracciglia.

Pidge sventolò una mano. “Aveva detto che non sarebbe andato in pausa fino a quando non saremmo arrivati, quindi non preoccuparti.”

“Va bene, ma _sai_ che se ne lamenterà.”

“E quando mai non si lamenta?” Disse Keith, ficcandosi le mani in tasca e seguendoli. Ora che erano arrivati, i suoi nervi tornavano a palesarsi. Che seccatura.

Pidge sbuffò col naso e Hunk sorrise. “Già, ma è parte del suo fascino.”

Keith odiava ammetterlo, ma aveva ragione.

Il posto era ancora più grande una volta dentro. Da dove erano entrati, le piste da bowling erano allineate alla loro sinistra e a destra c’erano i muri per l’arrampicata. Per esperienza, sapeva che il laser tag era in fondo. Si diressero verso le scale per il piano inferiore.

Man mano che scendevano, le luci cambiarono. Il tappeto era blu scuro con strisce e spirali al neon che si ripetevano con un pattern preciso. Non c’era luce naturale e neanche luci fluorescenti come quelle del piano di sopra, ma non era del tutto buio. I giochi a gettoni avevano un’illuminazione più discreta, ottenuta con un misto di luci scure che facevano risaltare i neon. I giochi erano i punti luce di un labirinto di postazioni che sembrava continuare all’infinito, e tutti lampeggiavano e sfarfallavano ed emettevano ogni sorta di suono per attirare giocatori. Verso il fondo, Keith sapeva che c’era un campo da minigolf che si snodava tra grotte improvvisate illuminate da altri neon. Dagli altoparlanti si spandeva una musica a basso volume.

Era un’atmosfera familiare, quella che di solito aleggia su giochi a gettoni e posti del genere, ma c’era anche un che di sinistro in quella luce soffusa, qualcosa di minaccioso nel bagliore dei neon sotto i suoi piedi. Pensò che fosse un senso di presagio imminente. Quel formicolio sottopelle che gli faceva pizzicare la punta delle dita e sudare i palmi. Era così fottutamente felice di avere addosso i suoi guanti.

Non capiva perché si sentiva così. Era solo Lance. Lo vedeva parecchie volte a settimana. Passava più tempo da solo con lui di chiunque altro. Era solo Lance. Solo Lance. Solo Lance. Solo…

Lo vide dall’altro lato della stanza e fu come se un treno in piena corsa lo avesse centrato in petto, mozzandogli il fiato. Era in piedi dietro il bancone dei premi, un’accozzaglia di aggeggi e giocattoli esposti su tutta la parete e dentro il bancone in modo organizzato, ma sporadico. Era illuminato da sopra e da sotto – la luce veniva dalla teca di vetro del bancone –, il che rendeva la sua l’unica postazione costantemente illuminata. Era impossibile non concentrare la propria attenzione su di lui.

Quando arrivarono da lui, Lance era sporto sul bancone, una guancia poggiata sul palmo mentre picchiettava con le dita sul vetro. Quando li vide, però, si tirò subito su e sbatté un palmo sul bancone esibendosi in un sorrisone.

Keith era abbastanza sicuro che l’aria lì sotto fosse più pesante e calda che al piano di sopra. Doveva essere così. Perché non esisteva che il suo corpo reagisse a _quel_ modo alla vista di _Lance_. Lo vedeva sempre. La sua divisa non era niente di speciale. Solo una polo blu scuro dentro a dei pantaloni kaki. Non era così diversa dalla sua divisa da lavoro. Eppure, quando lo vide, qualcosa di strano e alieno gli si agitò nel petto, e il cuore gli balzò in gola.  
_Merda_.

“Era ora!” Disse Lance quando gli amici si avvicinarono, e si spostò verso la cassa. Premette un paio di bottoni e urlò da dietro la spalla. “Theresa! Vado in pausa!”

“Ricordati che hai solo un’ora!” Disse una donna entrando da una porta di schiena, trasportando uno scatolone. Guardò Lance con fare severo. “Non fare tardi. Vado in pausa io dopo di te.”

“Certo, certo, ricevuto.” Disse, sventolando la mano. Mise le mani sul bancone e lo scavalcò, scivolando col culo sul vetro per poi toccare terra con i piedi quando fu dall’altro lato. La donna si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo, le labbra strette, e non disse niente. “Siete in ritardo.” Li accusò, le mani sui fianchi mentre gli andava incontro.

Keith era abbastanza sicuro che quei pantaloni fossero troppo attillati per metterli a lavoro. E quella maglia tirata tra le spalle e il petto, che gli calzava a pennello ed era rimboccata nei pantaloni ricadendo morbida attorno alla sua vita…

 _Dio mio, Keith, riprendi il controllo_. Scollò lo sguardo da lui e si sorprese di quanto sembrava che l’avesse fatto _fisicamente_. Osservò i giochi nella sala. Ce n’erano molti, mentre la gente era poca. Il suo cuore scandiva un veloce staccato e Keith lo maledisse mentalmente. _Non c’è proprio niente di attraente nella sua divisa. Sono solo vestiti. E neanche belli_.

Si augurò di aver sviluppato di colpo una passione malsana per le polo e il color kaki perché se non era colpa dei vestiti, sicuramente era di Lance. E non era pronto ad ammetterlo.

“Già, ma questo qui ci ha messo ottantaquattro anni per prepararsi.” Disse Pidge, indicando Keith col pollice da dietro la spalla.

Keith sollevò lo sguardo, incontrando quello di Lance da sopra la testa di Pidge. Era convinto di essersi immaginato il modo in cui il sorriso di Lance si era fatto un poco più luminoso, gli occhi appena socchiusi. “Ehi, mullet.” La sua voce era stranamente dolce, e Keith era certo di non esserselo immaginato _questa volta_ perché vide con la coda dell’occhio Pidge e Hunk scambiarsi uno sguardo.

“Ehi.” Disse, nonostante il nodo in gola. Inclinò appena la testa di lato, grattandosi la nuca, e si leccò le labbra. Perché si sentiva la bocca così secca? “Spero che, uh, non ti dispiaccia se mi sono aggiunto?” Gli chiese, distogliendo lo sguardo per l’insicurezza ma venendo attratto nuovamente da Lance come un magnete. “Mi hanno invitato, quindi…”

Lance stava già sventolando la mano. “Ma certo che no, amico.” E poi Lance gli fu accanto, passandogli un braccio attorno alle spalle. “Sei uno di noi, adesso, quindi puoi godere dei vantaggi che comporta l’essere mio amico.”

Keith gli rivolse uno sguardo per niente impressionato e inarcò un sopracciglio. “Ci sono vantaggi?”

Lance lo fissò a bocca aperta, inclinandosi all’indietro con una mano al petto per maggiore enfasi. Lo guardava con occhi spalancati e pieni di sdegno, ma Keith sapeva che era tutta una messinscena. Lo vedeva nel modo in cui gli occhi di Lance erano luminosi, nel movimento impercettibile delle sue labbra, pronte al sorriso, che non riusciva a nascondere. Pidge ridacchiò e Hunk sbuffò col naso, coprendosi il sorriso con la mano.

Lance gli si avvicinò di nuovo, abbastanza vicino perché Keith potesse sentire il suo respiro carezzargli la guancia. Poi, gli puntò un dito al petto con forza. “ _Sfacciato_.” Lo accusò con un sussurro ben udibile.

Keith si limitò a ghignare, sperando che Lance non riuscisse a sentire il battito del suo cuore.

“Bene, se avete finito, abbiamo dei giochi da giocare, dei record da battere e dei ticket da vincere.” Disse Pidge, dando loro le spalle e incamminandosi già.

Hunk si affrettò dietro di lui, tirando fuori il portafoglio mentre si dirigevano alla macchinetta dei gettoni. “ _Sicuro_ di non poterci far avere tipo… uno sconto o roba simile?”

Lance si scollò da lui e seguì gli altri, ficcandosi le mani in tasca, e Keith cercò di non concentrarsi sull’assenza del suo calore. “Non posso imbrogliare le macchinette, amico.”

“Va bene, ma cioè… non avete un secchio di gettoni o qualcosa che ci puoi procurare?”

“Eeeeee, no, amico.” Disse, spuntando al fianco di Hunk e dandogli qualche pacchetta sul braccio, scuotendo la testa. “Scusa, ma l’ultima volta che l’ho fatto, mi hanno insaccato di parole. Posso farci fare qualunque cosa gratis qui dentro, ma gli arcade sono un’altra storia. Ho le mani legate.” Disse, con un sorriso di scuse e un’alzata di spalle noncurante, mostrando le mani per enfatizzare il concetto.

Hunk sorrise e gli passò un braccio attorno alle spalle, tirandolo a sé in un abbraccio. “Nessun problema, amico. Non voglio che tu finisca nei guai.”

Keith si sorprese a sbirciare la loro familiarità, la facilità con cui potevano… toccarsi a quel modo. Abbracci casuali, spinte amichevoli, punzecchiature stupide. Era bello ed era normale. Non c’era niente di speciale. Lance era fatto così. Il loro gruppo funzionava così. Non c’era niente di speciale, niente che significasse più di quello che era.

Anche se il cuore di Keith sembrava non capirlo.

Quando arrivarono alla macchinetta dei gettoni, Pidge le stava già dando in pasto le sue banconote, raccogliendo i gettoni nelle grandi tasche dei suoi pantaloncini cargo. Keith ebbe il presentimento che li avesse messi solo per quel motivo in particolare. Quando Pidge lo beccò a fissarlo, gli rivolse un sorrisino. “Usare i bicchieri è da nerd.”

“I bicchieri sono pratici.” Si difese Lance, spuntando da dietro la macchinetta, e ci poggiò sopra un gomito nell’attesa. “Ti lasci le tasche libere per i ticket.”

Pidge sbuffò col naso e si allontanò dalla macchinetta solo quando le sue tasche furono piene di gettoni. “Allora fatti più tasche. I bicchieri sono da bambini.”

I suoi occhi si assottigliarono per il divertimento e un sorrisino sornione gli incurvò le labbra. “Sei sicuro di non volerne uno allor-”

“Sta’ zitto.” Lo interruppe Pidge, minacciandolo con un dito.

Lance si limitò a ridere.

Hunk, come Pidge, indossava dei pantaloncini cargo e si riempì le tasche di tanti gettoni quanti quelli di Pidge. Quando fu il turno di Keith, si prese un attimo per fissare la macchinetta e poi si guardò i pantaloni con un broncio pensieroso. Non… ci aveva pensato. Le sue tasche erano molto poco capienti… Lanciò un’occhiataccia alla macchinetta, guardandola come se lo avesse offeso in modo imperdonabile.

“Dammi un bicchiere.” Disse, tendendo la mano verso Lance senza guardarlo.

Lance rise, afferrando un bicchiere di plastica da dove li tenevano con il solo scopo di contenere gettoni. Glielo mise in mano. “Secondo la logica di Pidge, ora sei un nerd.”

Keith fece spallucce e tirò fuori un paio di banconote, inserendole nella macchinetta. Si adoperò a raccogliere i gettoni e farli cadere nel bicchiere in modo da non dover guardare Lance. “Non è che stia indossando proprio dei pantaloni a tasche larghe.”

E, con la coda dell’occhio, non gli sfuggì il modo in cui Lance si inclinò leggermente di lato né il suo cenno di assenso. “No, affatto.” Disse, la voce stranamente pensosa e… apprezzante? Non era facile da decifrare con quell’improvviso ronzio nelle orecchie, dato che il cuore aveva deciso di pompare il sangue alla velocità della luce. Mantenne il capo chino, gli occhi fissi su quello che stava facendo. Faceva caldo lì? Era sicuro di sì. Se si sentiva il viso così caldo, non poteva che essere altrimenti.

Quando ebbe finito, si allontanò senza dire una parola e fece un gesto a Lance perché facesse lui. Anche Lance prese un bicchiere e Pidge sbuffò, borbottando _nerd_ tra sé e sé. Al che, Lance gli fece il medio.

Una volta pronti, Pidge fece loro strada attraverso i giochi, assicurandosi a malapena che gli altri lo stessero seguendo. Aveva un solo obiettivo in mente e navigava tra i giochi con una familiarità che poteva essere acquisita solo con l’abitudine. Keith lo guardava con le sopracciglia alzate per il divertimento.

Lance dovette accorgersene perché si sporse verso di lui e gli sussurrò a voce abbastanza alta nell’orecchio. “Ogni volta che viene qui, controlla i suoi giochi preferiti per assicurarsi di detenere ancora il record.”

Hunk, dall’altro suo fianco, si sporse e sussurrò a voce altrettanto alta. “Già, e se non ce l’ha più, passa tutto il tempo a cercare di riguadagnarsi il posto, se necessario.”

“Nessun moccioso può permettersi di battermi.” Disse Pidge da davanti, e gli altri risero.

Keith notò che molti dei giochi a cui si fermava erano delle loro incursioni d’infanzia alla sala giochi. A quanto pareva, i suoi preferiti non erano cambiati molto negli anni. Dopo un rapido controllo, il primo paio di giochi sembrava avere ancora il suo record. In altri, Pidge compariva più volte nelle stesse classiche, e sempre nei posti più alti.

Quando arrivarono al terzo gioco della ronda di Pidge, Keith aveva ormai smesso di prestare attenzione. Il suo sguardo vagava tra i giochi e tutto era fin troppo appariscente e neon perché potesse concentrarsi su qualcosa in particolare. Almeno ora gli sembrava più facile respirare, anche se di poco.

“Ehi, Lance! Guarda!” Disse Hunk, stuzzicando l’interesse di Keith.

Seguì il suo sguardo e i suoi occhi si posarono su un grande gioco per il ballo, con uno schermo enorme e lampeggiante di frecce e ragazze disegnate che ballavano, e la musica che andava in shuffle in attesa di giocatori. C’erano due pannelli per ballare sollevati, con frecce agli angoli. Non aveva mai fatto niente di simile prima. Gli unici a cui aveva giocato avevano frecce su, giù, a destra e a sinistra. Ma immaginava che un gioco sul ballo fosse un gioco sul ballo, dopotutto.

Lance sbuffò col naso. “Già, amico, è sempre al suo solito posto.”

“Andiamo, vuoi _sempre_ giocarci.”  
Keith si girò e vide Lance che si grattava la nuca con la mano libera, lo sguardo sfuggevole. “Sì, beh… Lo faccio _sempre_ -”

Pidge sbuffò piano senza distogliere lo sguardo dal suo gioco. “Puoi dirlo forte.”

“-quindi sarete sicuramente stanchi di vederlo…”

“Andiamo, amico.” Disse Hunk, dandogli una gomitata sul fianco. “È sempre divertente da guardare, e poi _Keith_ non l’ha mai visto!”

Lo sguardo di Lance saettò su Keith, al quale non sfuggì quel fugace sentore di insicurezza. “Beh, è vero…”

Keith si limitò a guardarli, il volto impassibile. “Non è un normale DDR?”

Lance fece un verso di scherno e alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Okay, intanto non è un DDR, si chiama Pump It Up.”

Keith fece spallucce. “Stessa cosa.”

“Okay, _no_ -”

“Sei bravo a giocarci o che?”

Lance si strozzò per un secondo, boccheggiando e strabuzzando gli occhi prima di ritrovare la parola. “Bravo? _Bravo_? Sono il _migliore_!”

Keith fece scattare un sopracciglio, inarcandolo, e un sorrisino gli tirò le labbra. “Che ne dici di mettere quei gettoni al posto delle tue parole?”

“Fatti sotto, Kogane.”

Si fecero strada fino al gioco e si impossessarono di una piattaforma di ballo a testa. Hunk li osservò a distanza mentre inserivano i gettoni e sceglievano la canzone. Keith ne riconobbe alcune, ma non le aveva mai ballate in quel gioco. Sapeva che Lance ci aveva giocato più di chiunque altro, quindi bocciò tutti i brani che presentava con particolare entusiasmo.

Quando Pidge capitò dalle loro parti, avevano ridotto la scelta a due canzoni, e toccò all’amico decidere.

Quando partì il brano, Keith si posizionò al centro della sua piattaforma, lo sguardo concentrato sullo schermo con un unico obiettivo in mente. Non giocava a un gioco del genere da anni, ma era sempre stato bravo quando si trattava di ritmo. Non ne aveva mai provato uno con le frecce negli angoli, ma non poteva essere poi così difficile prenderci la mano, no?

A quanto pareva, era sorprendentemente difficile. Gli ci vollero quindici secondi buoni per abituarsi alla posizione delle frecce, e quelli erano quindici secondi lunghi e fondamentali. Poi, trovò il suo ritmo e iniziò a collezionare _perfetto_ e _grande_ , ma aveva la sensazione che Lance si fosse già portato in testa col punteggio mentre lui si era perso inciampando nei propri piedi.  
Ovviamente, vinse Lance. Prima che si potesse mettere a gongolare, Keith gli chiese la rivincita, dichiarando che quello non era stato altro che un riscaldamento. Poteva anche essere stato un riscaldamento, ma Lance lo batté sonoramente anche la seconda volta. Keith era bravo con quel tipo di giochi. Lo era. Era bravo con schemi ripetitivi e tempismo, e da piccolo trascinava sempre Shiro davanti a quei giochi ed era bravo. Obiettivamente, _era_ bravo.

Ma ciò non cambiava il fatto che Lance era fenomenale.

La canzone finì e il record di Lance lampeggiò sullo schermo. Il ragazzo era radioso, le mani sui fianchi anche col petto che si sollevava e abbassava affannosamente. Il sudore luccicava sopra le sue sopracciglia, ma non cambiava il fatto che fosse carino. In una cazzo di polo e pantaloni kaki, per di più. Ugh.

Keith decise quindi di guardare storto il punteggio che aveva ottenuto, poggiandosi alla barra alle sue spalle, la mano sul freddo metallo per ancorarsi. Anche lui era leggermente senza fiato. Fece il muso allo schermo, come se potesse cambiare i numeri in qualche modo.

“Ah! Te l’avevo detto che ero il ballerino supremo!” Disse, con un sorriso fin troppo luminoso perché Keith potesse guardarlo.

“Sgancia, Pidge.” Disse Hunk, allungando la mano.

Keith li guardò con la coda dell’occhio, beccando Pidge che faceva cadere una manciata di gettoni nel palmo di Hunk, borbottando tra sé e sé. Gli rivolse un’occhiataccia. “Avevate scommesso?”

Pidge alzò gli occhi al cielo. “Ovvio che sì. E _tu_ mi hai deluso.”

“Te la sei cercata. Lance ci è praticamente cresciuto con questo gioco.” Disse Hunk, con non poco orgoglio, e diede una pacca amorevole al fianco del macchinario. “È un piacere fare affari con te.”

Pidge gli fece il medio e incrociò le braccia al petto con uno sbuffo.

“Già, Pidge, tutti qui sanno che nel ballo sono il migliore.” Disse Lance, le braccia conserte, e spostò il peso su un fianco. Il suo sorriso non si smosse quando Keith si voltò per scoccargli un’occhiataccia.

“Ma se è a malapena ballare.” Disse, indicando lo schermo. “È solo un gioco basato sul ritmo.”

“Uh, certo che è ballare.”

“No.”

“Sì!”

“ _No_.”

“Sai cosa? Vuoi il ballo? Ti faccio vedere io. Aria.” Avanzò di colpo e lo scacciò dalla piattaforma.

Keith scese, le sopracciglia sollevate. “Ma che stai-”

“Te lo faccio vedere io il ballo.” Disse, inserendo i gettoni nel gioco, in _entrambe_ le postazioni, e scorrendo le canzoni. Ne scelse una molto più lenta di quelle che avevano ballato, e Keith aggrottò le sopracciglia per la confusione.

Sentì una mano atterrargli sulla spalla e Hunk lo tirò indietro di un paio di passi. Quando Keith alzò lo sguardo, vide che sorrideva. “Fidati, vuoi stare più indietro per questa.”

“Che fa?”

“Guarda. Sarà fantastico.”

Guardò Pidge, ma lui non lo guardava. Aveva tirato fuori il telefono e acceso la fotocamera, già puntata su Lance, e stava riprendendo. Quando incrociò il suo sguardo, fece spallucce. “È fico per davvero e mi ucciderebbe se non lo registrassi.”

Keith sbuffò piano e incrociò le braccia al petto, spostando il peso su una gamba, e riportò lo sguardo su Lance. Scese dalla piattaforma, l’espressione stranamente determinata, un fuoco che gli divampava negli occhi, emanando sicurezza da tutti i pori. Era un atteggiamento che gli vedeva spesso, ma gli mancava quel suo sorriso-

Poi, Lance lanciò uno sguardo a Keith e le sue labbra si arricciarono in un sorrisino, facendogli annodare lo stomaco pieno di farfalle.

 _Merda_.

Ma Lance aveva già distolto lo sguardo e ora fissava lo schermo, le ginocchia piegate, il baricentro basso, e si piegò in avanti-

“Che sta facendo?” Chiese Keith, incapace di trattenersi. Lo fissò imbambolato e gli cadde la mascella quando lo vide poggiare la testa sulla piattaforma, le mani ai lati, e issarsi a testa in già in un headstand, le gambe piegate e divaricate per mantenere l’equilibrio. Non ondeggiava neppure.

“Ecco.” Disse Hunk, incrociando le braccia al petto, la voce tinta di orgoglio. “Ecco perché amiamo guardare Lance giocare a questo gioco.”

“Ecco perché Lance è un esibizionista con i giochi sul ballo.” Aggiunse Pidge.

“Vero, ma può permetterselo.”

“Immagino di sì.” Rispose Pidge, ma nella sua voce si percepiva un sorriso.

Keith pensò che forse stavano ancora parlando ma, in tutta onestà, non gli stava prestando attenzione. Non appena le frecce iniziarono a scorrere verso l’alto nello schermo del giocatore uno, Lance si mosse, ruotando la testa, e usò le _mani_ per pigiare i bottoni. Non guardava neanche lo schermo, eppure schiacciava sempre quello giusto.

Poi, abbassò le gambe, i piedi che quasi sfioravano terra, e saltò. Praticamente saltellava per la piattaforma, ruotando nel mentre, piegando ed estendendo ginocchia e piedi a ritmo, schiacciando i bottoni quando necessario. In tutta onestà… sembrava molto qualcosa che avrebbe fatto al parco come freestyle, solo che riusciva a farlo andando a tempo con le frecce sullo schermo. Uno schermo che a malapena guardava.

Non appena le frecce iniziarono a scomparire per il giocatore uno e ad apparire sul lato del giocatore due, Lance poggiò una mano sulla sbarra alle sue spalle, schiacciando un bottone con una mano mentre si lanciava con le gambe verso la seconda piattaforma. Atterrò girando su mani e piedi in una mossa accucciata molto simile a qualcosa di breakdance.

Nel bel mezzo dell’esecuzione, si fermò un momento per schiacciare due frecce a ritmo con le mani, come un bambino petulante. Fu una pausa divertente, e Hunk e Pidge se la risero. Keith era troppo immobilizzato per lo stupore per unirsi.

Poi, Lance si rimise di nuovo in piedi, passando da una piattaforma all’altra, i piedi che volavano tra le frecce. Ci aggiunse delle mosse appariscenti, tipo afferrarsi una caviglia da dietro e dondolarla nel mezzo di una piroetta. Si fece _trasportare_ del tutto, i piedi che danzavano, le ginocchia piegate e scattose, schiacciando frecce con talloni e punte dei piedi. Si accucciò più vote per schiacciarle con le mani per poi ritornare in piedi. Il tutto mentre si spostava in continuazione, avvitandosi e piroettando. Ci aggiunse anche movimenti del torso, ondeggiando a ritmo, e sembrava davvero… che stesse ballando.

Non stava solo giocando. Non come poco prima.

Stava… ballando in modo così coordinato che, già che c’era, schiacciava anche i bottoni giusti al momento giusto.

Si lasciò andare del tutto, muovendo la testa a ritmo e ondeggiando le braccia, senza neanche guardare lo schermo. Keith non si rese conto che stava sorridendo finché non sentì applaudire, e scollò lo sguardo da Lance, notando che si era radunata una piccola folla. La gente batteva le mani a ritmo, coordinate da un Hunk molto entusiasta. Pidge fischiava rumorosamente, e Lance rise, piegando la testa all’indietro per un momento, lasciando che la risata spumeggiasse fuori.

Keith si sentiva la gola secca.

Aveva… caldo? Freddo? Aveva importanza? Sentiva qualcosa, ma non era abbastanza connesso col suo corpo per poterlo capire.

Ci fu un momento in cui Lance smise di molleggiare, scivolando con piedi di seta sopra le piattaforme del gioco, le mani come acqua e gli arti sciolti in un modo che Keith gli aveva già visto fare un paio di volte, ma stentava ancora a crederci. Sapeva che l’aveva imparato da Pidge, ma lo stupiva ogni volta. Il cambio tra molleggiato e vivace a onde fluide per poi tornare al molleggiato fu veloce, ma lo colpì profondamente.

Lance era _bravo_. _Sapeva_ che Lance era bravo. Ma ora si rendeva conto che era un ballerino molto più bravo di quanto gli avesse mai dato credito.

E decisamente fuori dalla sua portata.

“È incredibile…” Disse con una voce che non suonava per niente sua.

“Lo so.” Si illuminò Hunk.

Lance si avvitò e piroettò, muovendo le gambe in modo naturale e riuscendo comunque a schiacciare i bottoni giusti. Tornò di nuovo su mani e piedi, girando e molleggiando per poi tornare di nuovo in piedi, facendo una piroetta. Si mise perfino sulle mani per schiacciare i bottoni finché la gravità non fece effetto attirando i suoi piedi a terra. Il tutto era così naturale, così coordinato, e al tempo stesso emanava un che di spensierato che era incredibilmente _Lance_. Non era per niente ciò che Keith si era aspettato, niente che si sarebbe aspettato da un ingannevole gioco di ballo, e ora non riusciva a immaginarsi qualcuno che lo usasse in modo diverso.

Le ultime frecce scorsero sullo schermo e la canzone si avvicinò alla fine. Gli applausi si fecero più serrati, alimentati dall’adrenalina fino alla fine dello spettacolo. E proprio quando Keith era certo di aver visto di tutto, Lance si portò sul bordo della piattaforma e si lanciò in avanti, eseguendo un _front flip_ e atterrando con i piedi sugli ultimi due bottoni.

Lo slancio lo fece barcollare fuori dalla piattaforma spedendolo addosso a Hunk, che lo acchiappò con facilità senza neanche esitare. Lance sollevò lo sguardo, scambiandosi un sorrisone con Hunk.

“Credo che sia un nuovo record personale.” Disse Pidge, avvicinandosi per guardare meglio lo schermo.

Lance fece scattare la testa verso di lui. “Sei serio?” Lo raggiunse, posandogli le mani sulle spalle, e si sporse sopra la sua testa. Assottigliò lo sguardo per un attimo, il volto teso per la concentrazione, e poi si illuminò, raddrizzandosi. “Oh _merda_ , sì!”

Si girò e incrociò lo sguardo di Keith. Keith non sapeva che espressione aveva in faccia in quel momento, ma l’aria di arrogante compiacimento che assunse Lance gli bastò per capire che aveva la bocca aperta. Si affrettò a rendere la sua espressione più neutrale, più indifferente, ma sapeva che ormai Lance aveva visto tutto.

Gli arrivò di fianco, mellifluo, il fianco in fuori e le braccia conserte. “Che ne dici, mullet, era o no ballare?”

Keith distolse lo sguardo, principalmente perché non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a guardarlo in faccia. Non con il cuore a mille e la pelle incendiata, troppo sensibile a tutto, perfino ai suoi stessi vestiti. Sentiva un prurito alla punta delle dita che non riusciva a reprimere.

Sollevò una mano, facendo così così. “Eh, può andare.”  
“Può andare?” Boccheggiò Lance, incredulo. “ _Può andare_? Dai! Era _pazzesco_!” Disse, alzando le braccia al cielo.

Pidge gli diede una pacca sul braccio, guardando il suo telefono. “Non preoccuparti, nel video lo senti che dice che sei incredibile.”

“Davvero?” Si rianimò subito, sbirciando da dietro la spalla di Pidge. “Fammi vedere, fammi vedere, dammiqqua.” Disse in fretta, aprendo e chiudendo le mani per prendergli il telefono.

Pidge lo allontanò con una gomitata. “Cazzo, Lance- _levati_.” Disse, cercando di allontanarsi e al tempo stesso lottare contro Lance, che aveva il vantaggio delle braccia più lunghe.

Keith si voltò e prese a camminare, con l’intento di esplorare la sala giochi, e gli altri, dopo un po’, lo seguirono.

Non ci volle molto perché Pidge ritornasse alla sua missione con gli altri alle calcagna per tutta la sala. Hunk si fece distrarre da un gioco vicino a quello che Pidge stava giocando, e all’improvviso Lance fu di fianco a Keith.

“Che ne dici di una piccola gara?” Disse lui con un sorrisino sulle labbra, dondolando le sopracciglia quando Keith si girò a guardarlo.

“Serio?” Rispose Keith, impassibile. Perché doveva essere tutto una gara per lui? Perché non potevano godersi un’uscita normale senza che trasformasse tutto in un qualche tipo di sfida-

“Cioè, sto già vincendo dopo quella gara al gioco di ballo, quindi…”

Al diavolo. L’avrebbe distrutto.

“Ci sto. Quanti giochi?”

Si picchiettò il mento col bordo del bicchiere, facendo tintinnare i gettoni. “Cinque giochi a testa? Li scegliamo a turno per un totale di dieci.”

Keith annuì. “Va bene, ma quello del ballo non conta.”

“A meno che non finiamo pari. In quel caso, la vittoria è mia perché vale come spareggio.”

“Andata.”

“Stupendo.” Il suo volto si illuminò di un fuoco che Keith conosceva fin troppo bene. Era per un quarto boria, un quarto emozione e un altro quarto determinazione. Lo fece sfrigolare di un’energia simile, accoccolandosi nel suo stomaco come un’onda di calore, una palla di fuoco che lo spingeva a continuare. Non gli importava che Lance trasformasse ogni cosa in una gara a chi ce l’aveva più lungo, non cambiava il fatto che di solito si _divertiva_.

E così, tutto sembrò sistemarsi e una normalità familiare li avvolse come una coperta. Il prurito sottopelle si calmò, sostituito da uno molto più familiare. L’ansia si prosciugò, sostituita da un altro tipo di energia, una smaniosa ed emozionata. Si sentiva più presente, più forte, più sicuro di sé, come se si fosse infilato un paio di scarpe che usava da tempo dopo aver indossato un paio nuovo che gli opprimeva i piedi in tutti i punti sbagliati.

Le luci nere e le luci a intermittenza non gli sembravano più minacciose. Anzi, si erano fatte improvvisamente invitanti, come se si stessero rivolgendo a lui, chiamandolo, esortandolo ad avvicinarsi e sussurrandogli di fare il culo a Lance. I disegni al neon sul pavimento scuro fungevano da linee guida, facendogli muovere i piedi come un magnete.

“Chi sceglie per primo?”

“Io. Andiamo.” Disse Keith, afferrandolo per il polso e trascinandolo via. Lance rise e si oppose quanto bastava per risultare una rottura di scatole, costringendo Keith a trascinarlo, ma senza risultare indispettito.

“Hai voglia di perdere, eh?”

“Ti faccio il culo, McClain.”

Arrivati a un incrocio, Keith si fermò, guardandosi intorno con occhi assottigliati, e cercò un gioco che era sicuro di aver visto poco prima.

“Cosa cerchi?” Gli chiese Lance dopo un momento. Il suo sorrisino non accennava a sparire. “Io ci _lavoro_ qui, sai. Se stai cercando un gioco in particolare per la tua rovinosa sconfitta, so dove-”

“Là.” Disse Keith, che si era già mosso, portandosi dietro Lance.

Lance rise quando capì cos’aveva scelto. “Serio?”

Keith lo lasciò andare e posò il bicchiere a terra, prendendo un paio di gettoni. Poi, montò in sella a una moto di plastica. “Paura di perdere?” Gli chiese, guardandolo con un sopracciglio inarcato e un sorrisino dei suoi, sistemandosi sulla sella.

“Manco morto.” Rispose, prendendo posizione sulla moto accanto a quella di cui si era già appropriato Keith. “Sappi che sono un pro a questo gioco.”

Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo e inserì i gettoni. “Lo dici sempre per ogni gioco qui dentro?”

“Beh, _ho_ passato un sacco di tempo qui. Se speri di battermi, sei dieci anni in ritardo.”

“Lo vedremo.”

Come Keith aveva previsto, vinse la corsa, classificandosi senza fatica al primo posto. Lance non era troppo in basso, una decente terza posizione su dodici. Borbottò qualcosa su come la sua moto fosse calibrata male, e Keith si limitò a sbuffare incredulo, alzando gli occhi al cielo.

Lance lo trascinò per la sala giochi fino alla zona degli sparatutto, e scelse un gioco sugli zombie, inserendo un gettone con destrezza dopo aver scelto una delle pistole di plastica.

Keith inarcò un sopracciglio. “Ma qui dobbiamo collaborare.”

Lance aveva già aperto il menù e non lo degnò di uno sguardo. “Sì, ma i punteggi sono separati. Quello più alto vince.”

Keith fece spallucce e prese l’altra pistola. Gli andava bene.

Si fece valere, ma Lance era anni luce più avanti di lui. Si era posizionato più indietro, assumendo una posa da vero tiratore, e i suoi occhi dardeggiavano sullo schermo, allenati e attenti. I suoi movimenti erano precisi e calcolati, la concentrazione che brillava nei suoi occhi blu. E… non avrebbe dovuto essere così sexy. Non con quella pistola blu elettrico in mano collegata al gioco da un cavo nero e spesso. Eppure lo era, e Keith diede la colpa alla distrazione per il suo punteggio da schifo.

Alla fine, erano testa a testa, e quando Lance vinse l’ultimo gioco, il loro punteggio risultò pari.

E grazie a quanto concordato prima, ciò significava che Lance vinceva tutto. Il che significava che sarebbe stato insopportabile.

Keith gemette e si allontanò dall’ultimo gioco che avevano giocato, una vecchia versione di Mortal Kombat. Guardò storto la scritta “PLAYER TWO WINS” a caratteri cubitali. Credeva di poterla vincere, dato che aveva passato ore online a giocare a cose simili. Non aveva preso in considerazione tutte le ore che _Lance_ avrebbe potuto aver passato online su giochi simili.

“Aw yeah, chi è il re?” Disse Lance, dandogli un colpo con l’anca. “Forza, Keith, chi è il re dei giochi?”

“Lance-” Disse, con l’intento di renderlo un avvertimento, ma Lance lo interruppe.

“Esatto, sono _io_!”

Si esibì in un breve balletto, con fin troppi movimenti di anche che lo resero ridicolo. Keith alzò gli occhi al cielo e raccolse il suo bicchiere mezzo vuoto, allontanandosi.

“Ehi, fermo. Dove pensi di andare?” Disse Lance, prendendolo per il braccio per fermarlo.

Keith si voltò appena, e guardò prima la presa di Lance sul suo braccio e poi, seguendo la sua pelle scura, lo guardò in faccia. “Uh, a cercare Pidge e Hunk?”

“No no, non adesso.” Si girò nella direzione opposta, usando la sua presa per trascinarsi dietro Keith.

Keith si sorprese delle sue gambe che lo seguirono di loro spontanea volontà, anche se teneva le sopracciglia aggrottate. “Dove andiamo?”

“Lo vedrai.” Fu l’unica cosa che disse, rivolgendogli un ghigno malizioso. Arrivarono di fronte a una cabina per fototessere, e Lance lo lasciò finalmente andare, indicandola con entrambe le braccia. “Ta-dan!”

Keith la squadrò per bene e si girò sui talloni. “No.”

“Oh, dai!” Lance lo afferrò per il polso e lo strattonò, facendolo incespicare in avanti. Keith grugnì e mise il broncio, ma lasciò che Lance lo trascinasse nella cabina a due.

Non appena la tenda si chiuse, Keith ebbe la sensazione di aver commesso uno sbaglio. La cabina era piccola. _Davvero_ piccola. Piccola e stretta, costringendoli a stare addossati con braccia e gambe. Lance aveva già messo il suo bicchiere di gettoni a terra vicino ai piedi ed era piegato in avanti, impegnato a scegliere le opzioni per le foto.

“Perché lo stiamo facendo?” Chiese Keith, suonando scocciato, e il suo disagio più che concreto trasparì dalla sua voce.

“Voglio immortalare il momento.”

“Quale momento?”

“Uh, la mia incoronazione? La mia _vittoria_? Mi sembra ovvio.”

“Non ti capita spesso, huh?”

Lance lo guardò da dietro la spalla, gli occhi assottigliati. “Questa era _cattiva_.”

Keith non riuscì a trattenersi. Gli fece un sorrisino, e sembrò che fosse sufficiente per guadagnarsi il perdono di Lance, che gli diede di nuovo le spalle per selezionare le opzioni sullo schermo. Keith cercò di non agitarsi nell’attesa.

“Fatto.” Disse Lance, alzandosi. Aveva un sorriso in volto, ma si stava dando delle pacche sulle ginocchia, e questo fece pensare a Keith che forse anche lui era un poco nervoso. “Scatterà quattro foto. Sei pronto?”

“No.”

Lance rise. “Peggio per te.”

Sullo schermo apparve il conto alla rovescia per la prima foto, accompagnato da un bip a ogni numero. Keith incrociò le braccia al petto e aggrottò le sopracciglia, ma Lance gli diede un colpetto col gomito. “Daaaai, Keith.” Si lamentò, con la risata nella voce. Keith sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo, e lo accontentò. Ma solo _in parte_.

La macchinetta scattò con un click rumoroso e palesemente falso, probabilmente era un suono registrato. Lo schermo si illuminò e lasciò il posto a un’immagine. Lance gli aveva passato il braccio dietro la schiena, facendogli le corna. Aveva un sorriso di trionfo. Keith guardava storto l’obiettivo, le labbra arricciate verso l’alto e la lingua di fuori. Faceva il medio all’obiettivo.

L’immagine scomparve poco dopo, sostituita ancora una volta da un conto alla rovescia.

“Dai, Keith.” Disse Lance, dandogli un colpetto. “Questa volta sorridi.”

“L’ho già fatto.”

“Mostrare i denti non è sorridere.”

“E chi lo dice?”

“Io! _Sorridi_!” Lo circondò con le braccia, passandogliene uno dietro la schiena, e gli piantò gli indici agli angoli della bocca, tirandoli su.

Keith ne fu così stupito che non riuscì a opporsi. Quindi, rise, con un sorriso più genuino che cercava di sopprimere, e catturò la faccia di Lance con le mani. Gli schiacciò le guance prendendole tra pollice e dita, costringendolo a fare un’espressione simile a quella di un pesce. Messo così, non poteva certo sorridere, ma Keith vide la risata che gli faceva socchiudere appena gli occhi e la profondità delle sue iridi brillare di gioia.

Pensò che anche lui doveva apparire così.

I numeri continuavano a calare, i bip si facevano sempre più incalzanti, ed entrambi costrinsero l’altro a girare la testa verso l’obiettivo. Ci fu un flash, il click della macchinetta riempì la cabina, e poi si rividero sullo schermo, apparendo ridicoli proprio come si immaginavano di essere.

Doveva ammetterlo, facevano proprio ridere.

Scoppiarono a ridere, lasciando andare la presa sulla faccia dell’altro, ma non tirarono via le mani. Quando Keith riaprì gli occhi, girandosi verso Lance, si spaventò di quanto fosse vicino. Lance era girato verso di lui, gli occhi nei suoi. I loro sguardi si incrociarono e la loro risata morì poco a poco, lasciando solo respiri morbidi e l’ombra di un sorriso.

Il braccio sulla sua schiena si rilassò, poggiandosi sulle sue spalle. L’altra mano si sollevò in aria per un momento e poi le nocche gli sfiorarono il mento, risalendo lungo la guancia, sistemandogli con le dita una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio con tenera esitazione.

Keith era sicuro di essersi dimenticato come respirare, i polmoni bloccati e capaci solo di emettere piccoli respiri, il cuore che palpitava come un martello pneumatico. Sotto le dita sentiva la pelle calda di Lance. Senza pensarci, spostò le mani, sfiorando con la punta delle dita quella pelle terribilmente morbida, e la posò sulla sua guancia.

 _Biiip_.

Erano così vicini che il respiro di Lance, corto e basso, gli solleticava le guance. Avvertì il suo respiro bloccarsi, piuttosto che sentirlo.

 _Biiip_.

Sentì le dita di Lance affondare nei suoi capelli, lente e gentili, e un brivido gli corse lungo la schiena.

 _Biiip_.  
Il suo pollice si mosse da solo, carezzando lo zigomo di Lance. Com’era possibile che la sua pelle fosse così morbida?  
_Biiip_.

I loro nasi si scontrarono e, anche se erano abbastanza vicini da potersi aspettare quel contatto, Keith sentì comunque una scarica elettrica nelle vene accendergli un fuoco sottopelle. Quel tocco era stato così leggero, così esitante. Si allontanarono solo per riavvicinarsi, con più decisione questa volta, e inclinarono la testa in modo che si sfiorassero appena col naso.

Pensò di aver sentito le labbra di Lance sulle sue, così improvvise e fugaci che credette di averlo immaginato.

Sperò di esserselo immaginato.

Sperò di non esserselo immaginato.

Un flash. Lo scatto della macchinetta. Lo schermo mostrò la foto, ma non si voltarono a guardarla.

Non capì chi aveva dato il via, chi aveva eliminato la distanza che li separava, superando quel limite, e in tutta onestà non gli _interessava_. Sapeva solo che, all’improvviso, stava baciando Lance, ed era l’unica cosa a cui voleva pensare.

Gli inebriava i sensi, il suo profumo nel naso, la sua pelle morbida sotto le dita, il suo sapore sulle labbra, le sue labbra morbide anche adesso, premute con decisione sulle sue, con insistenza, vogliose, che tirò via per inclinare meglio la testa e che poi riportò sulle sue, facendole incontrare di nuovo.

Questa volta non era ubriaco. Sentiva tutto. Era ben conscio del modo in cui il suo cuore gli batteva forte nel petto. Sentiva il fischio del suo respiro, pesante quando esalò contro la guancia di Lance. Sentiva le orecchie che ronzavano per il sangue che scorreva troppo veloce nelle vene, troppo veloce. Sentiva ogni dettaglio delle labbra di Lance. Che erano leggermente più sode delle sue. L’accenno di barba in crescita sopra il labbro e sul mento. Che le labbra di lui non erano affatto screpolate, mentre le sue sicuramente sì.

Erano labbra vogliose e decise e bramose. Erano morbide e arrendevoli e dolci.

Questa volta non lo era, ma _cazzo_ se si sentiva ubriaco.  
Sentì una scintilla di qualcosa nel petto, un panico fugace che gli serrò il petto e strinse lo stomaco. Sentiva una voce in testa che gli diceva _fermati, rallenta, pensaci_. Parole che vennero facilmente sommerse da una marea di _LanceLanceLance_.

In quel momento, non gli interessava della razionalità. Non gli interessava delle possibili ripercussioni. Di cosa dovrebbe e non dovrebbe fare. Non gli interessava, non gli interessava, non gli interessava. Sapeva solo che ne voleva di più.

Di più.

 _Di più_.  
La macchinetta scattò. Le luci sfarfallarono dietro alle sue palpebre chiuse. Merda, quella volta non aveva neanche sentito i bip. Pensò che ora c’era una prova fotografica di quel momento, e per poco quella consapevolezza non rovinò l’atmosfera, ma poi affondò appena i denti nel labbro di Lance, tirandolo, e lui fece un cazzo di _gemito_ , basso e lieve e-

Fanculo. Non gliene fregava più niente.

Si ritrasse, ignorando il piccolo gemito di protesta che si lasciò sfuggire Lance sporgendosi verso di lui, inseguendolo. Aprì gli occhi di scatto, le sopracciglia aggrottate per la preoccupazione, e spalancò gli occhi quando vide Keith spostarsi. Keith lo spinse meglio sulla seduta, muovendosi impacciato e con impazienza, e si mise a cavalcioni di Lance, le ginocchia ai lati delle sue cosce.

Lance lo fissò a bocca aperta, gli occhi spalancati e le mani sollevate e incerte. Keith non gli diede il tempo di dire qualcosa di stupido rovinando così il momento. Gli gettò le braccia al collo, affondando le dita nei suoi capelli, e gli fece inclinare la testa, chinandosi per reclamare di nuovo le sue labbra.

Approfittò di averlo colto di sorpresa e usò la lingua nel bacio. Lance esitò solo un momento, poi chiuse gli occhi e posò le mani sui fianchi di Keith, facendo scivolare le dita sotto la maglia e sula sua pelle. Ricambiò il bacio al meglio che poté. Lo ricambiò con altrettanto fervore improvviso e voglia, cosa che accese il desiderio di Keith con più foga, facendo ardere fuoco nelle sue vene, scatenando elettricità sottopelle, che cresceva e bruciava.

Il loro bacio era scomposto e scoordinato, labbra e mani poco esperte dell’altro ma così vogliose di imparare. Non era il miglior bacio che Keith avesse mai ricevuto, ma non gliene fregava un _cazzo_. Gli piaceva lo stesso.

Peccato che il suo piano per impedire a Lance di dire cazzate non funzionò.

“Porca merda.” Mormorò, muovendo le labbra contro quelle di Keith. “Porca _merda_.” Sembrava senza fiato, ma a quanto pare di fiato ne aveva ancora.

“Lance, stai zitto.” Ringhiò, mordendogli di nuovo il labbro, questa volta con più forza. Lance sussultò, inspirando di colpo e lasciando fuoriuscire il respiro con un lungo e lento gemito. Strinse le dita per poi rilassarsi, e le sue mani si fecero più ardite ogni secondo che passava, esplorando i suoi fianchi. Su, giù, sotto la sua maglia, ancora su, giù lungo le sue anche, lungo le cosce, di nuovo su.

“Porca merda, ci stiamo baciando-” Disse, boccheggiando leggermente quando si scostò per respirare. Non si spostò di molto, inclinò appena la testa di lato.

Keith, però, non aveva ancora finito con lui, non era pronto a fermarsi. Fece scivolare le labbra lungo la sua mascella, arrivando all’orecchio e posando un bacio appena più sotto. _Sentì_ Lance rabbrividire sotto di lui e lasciò una scia di baci lungo il suo collo, le labbra socchiuse. “Già.” Disse con semplicità, ignorando che fosse senza fiato tanto quanto Lance.  
“ _Di nuovo_.”

“Già.” Gli mordicchiò la clavicola e risalì con la lingua lungo la linea del collo. Lance inclinò la testa di lato, permettendo a Keith di fare ciò che voleva con quella sua deliziosa pelle scura, soda e morbida.

“Porca merd- siamo sobri stavol- non sei ubriaco, vero?” Straparlava. Keith voleva che la smettesse, che si godesse quel momento, che stesse _zitto_ per _una_ volta nella sua maledetta vita. Al tempo stesso, non lo voleva. Che continuasse a parlare. Che gli facesse sentire quanto era perso, per capire se provava quello che provava lui.

Sollevò il capo per guardarlo. Si scontrarono col naso, i loro respiri mescolati. Lance aveva gli occhi socchiusi e scuri, le pupille dilatate. Keith si passò la lingua sulle labbra, cercando di ritrovare le parole, e vide il modo in cui lo sguardo di Lance seguì brevemente quel movimento prima di ritornare su di lui.

“Vuoi smettere?” Gli chiese, la voce bassa, cauta, esitante, riluttante. Gli stava offrendo una via di fuga, un modo di fermare il tutto prima che andassero troppo oltre, perché Keith non era sicuro di poterlo fare.

Lance non esitò. “Ma col cazzo.” Disse, anche se gli uscì più come un sospiro. I suoi occhi studiarono quelli di Keith. “E tu?” Sembrava piccolo. A Keith non piaceva quando suonava a quel modo.

Sbuffò col naso, un suono basso e secco. “Se fosse così, pensi che sarei sopra di te?”

A quelle parole, Lance si aprì in un sorriso, scacciando le tenebre. “Ottima obiezione.”

Si sporse in avanti e catturò di nuovo le labbra di Keith, e a lui andava più che bene. Sentì una mano scivolare lungo la maglia, le dita incredibilmente gentili che esploravano la linea della sua schiena, come se fosse stato così fragile da potersi rompere. Passò una mano nei capelli di Lance, facendogli inclinare la testa e ingoiare il sussulto che fece. Con l’altra, afferrò il retro della maglia di Lance, quella maledetta polo, stringendone saldamente la stoffa.

“Non significa per forza qualcosa, giusto?” Sussurrò Lance tra le labbra che si muovevano, si attiravano e si respingevano, avanti e indietro. Sembrava che stesse cercando di auto-convincersi.

Qualunque cosa fosse, si sentì pervadere dal sollievo, un sollievo che non sapeva di aver avuto bisogno di sentire. Un nodo di tensione che non aveva avvertito nella foga si sciolse, e rilassò spalle e muscoli dello stomaco. Non capiva che _cosa_ significasse, e non sapeva che cosa _voleva_ che significasse. Non voleva pensarci in quel momento, e andava bene così. Come aveva detto Lance, e come aveva detto lui l’ultima volta che era successo, non doveva significare per forza qualcosa.

Non se non lo volevano.

Potevano fare ciò che volevano, lasciarsi trasportare dal momento, senza freni, senza pensieri e paure molesti a rovinare il tutto.

Forse si sarebbe dovuto preoccupare, ma non gli importava. Non in quel momento. Non con le labbra di Lance sulle sue, vogliose e piacenti. Non quando Lance aveva aggiunto la lingua, esplorando la sua bocca in modo quasi supplichevole, ritraendosi quando Keith si fece avanti per fare lo stesso. Spinta e ripresa. Dare e ricevere. Flusso e reflusso.

 _Non deve significare per forza qualcosa_. Non doveva significare più delle sensazioni che stava inseguendo. Il sollievo era più inebriante del sapore delle labbra di Lance e scoprì che senza quella tensione latente non aveva alcun motivo per trattenersi. Dondolò i fianchi avanti e indietro, e si godette il sussulto di sorpresa di Lance, il modo in cui le sue mani si strinsero per tenersi a lui. Lo fece ancora e ancora, cercando di imprimersi nella mente la sensazione delle labbra di Lance.

“Non deve significare per forza qualcosa.” Ripeté tra respiri spezzati, dando a Lance quella sicurezza che aveva dato a lui.

“ _Dudes being dudes_?”

“Lance-”

“ _Bros being bros_?”

“ _Sta’ zitto_.”

“Chiudimi la bocca, se ci riesci.”

E ci riuscì. Facendo anche un ottimo lavoro.

“Lance?” La voce di Hunk scoppiò la loro piccola bolla di solitudine.

Si immobilizzarono entrambi, Lance era rigido come una tavola sotto di lui, le labbra immote come pietra. Aprì gli occhi e vide che in quelli spalancati di Lance, che lo fissavano, c’era panico. I suoni della sala giochi li travolsero tutti insieme: voci, i _pling_ e la musica e le voci dei giochi, il suono lontano di birilli che cadevano da qualche parte al piano di sopra, la musichetta sommessa emessa dallo schermo della cabina delle fototessere, la radio che andava da chissà dove eppure ben udibile.

“Keith? Lance!” Li chiamò Hunk, ora più vicino.

“Dove cazzo siete?” Queste le parole trasportate dalla voce di Pidge.

“Pidge, non puoi dire cazzo dove ci sono bambini!”

“L’hai appena fatto anche _tu_.”  
“Oh, _cazz_ \- cioè! Merda- minchia, _ugh_.”

Se rimanevano lì, li avrebbero beccati. Keith lo sapeva e, a giudicare da come Lance si era irrigidito, lo sapeva anche lui. Avrebbero girato l’angolo e visto i maledetti pantaloni kaki di Lance dietro la tenda della cabina, l’avrebbero tirata e trovato Keith comodamente a cavalcioni su di lui.

 _Merda_. _Merdamerdamerda_.

Poi, Lance lo spostò di lato all’improvviso, sgusciando via da sotto di lui, e tirò la tenda del lato opposto da cui sentivano le voci dei loro amici. Uscì e tenne tirata la tenda, porgendogli una mano. Non disse nulla, ma non ce n’era bisogno.

Keith gli prese la mano e Lance lo tirò fuori dalla cabina. Riuscirono ad allontanarsi di un paio di passi frettolosi prima che Keith lo strattonasse per fermarlo.

“Che fai?” Sibilò Lance, girandosi a guardarlo. Gli tirò la mano di nuovo, incitandolo a proseguire.

Keith rimase dov’era. “Le foto.” Disse, indicando la cabina.

“Lascia perdere.”

“Pidge e Hunk le vedranno.”

“Sanno già che ci siamo baciati una volta.”

“Okay, prima di tutto, fanculo per averglielo detto. E secondo, vuoi che sappiano che è successo di nuovo?”

A quelle parole, sbiancò un poco. “… No.”

Keith gli lasciò la mano e scattò verso la cabina, infilandosi dall’altro lato e sporgendo con la mano dall’altra tenda. Afferrò le due strisce di foto che aspettavano innocenti nel piccolo vassoio. Non le guardò neanche e se le ficcò in tasca, affrettandosi a ritornare da Lance. Quando Keith fu di ritorno, Lance gli stava già tendendo la mano e lui la prese senza esitare.

Poi, Lance lo guidò per la sala giochi, quasi correndo e trascinandosi dietro Keith. Lui cercò di stargli dietro, ma si sentiva come se non riuscisse a riempire a fondo i polmoni e i suoi passi erano stranamente incerti, facendolo incespicare.

Non fece neanche caso a dove erano diretti. Si trascinarono lungo i corridoi, macchinari e luci intermittenti, inseguendo i disegni neon sul tappeto di mezzanotte. Quando Lance si fermò, finalmente, Keith non se ne accorse e gli andò a sbattere addosso. Incespicarono e risero e si tennero in piedi poggiandosi alle braccia dell’altro per non cadere. Erano senza fiato, l’aria intorno a loro carica di emozione e adrenalina.

Lance li aveva trascinati da qualche altra parte, nel cuore del labirinto della sala giochi. Si erano infilati nella zona dei giochi meno usati, in un angolo, racchiusi tra i muri e i giochi. Non vedevano nessuno, e Keith era pronto a scommettere che nessuno potesse vedere loro.

“Non posso credere che stiamo scappando dai nostri amici.” Disse Lance, un enorme sorriso sulle labbra.

Keith ricambiò il sorriso, ma non disse nulla. Non ce n’era bisogno. Sapeva perché erano scappati dai loro amici, e sapeva che anche Lance lo sapeva.

Lo si capiva dall’aria pensosa e dalle guance arrossate. Dal modo in cui Lance si umettò le labbra, gli occhi semichiusi che caddero sulle labbra di Keith per poi ritornare sui suoi occhi. Dal modo in cui Keith si fece avanti e Lance arretrò con la schiena al muro, senza scappare bensì guidandolo. Dal modo in cui le mani di Lance gli carezzarono le guance per poi avvolgergli il collo. Dal modo in cui le mani di Keith si posarono sui suoi fianchi, sulle anche, tirando la sua polo fuori dai pantaloni per infilare le mani sotto il tessuto, incontrando pelle nuda, morbida e calda. Dal modo in cui si premette addosso a lui, bloccandolo al muro col suo corpo. Dal modo in cui Lance sollevò la gamba contro il suo fianco. Dal modo in cui la mano di Keith scorse lungo la sua coscia.

Lo si capiva dal modo in cui Lance leccò il labbro di Keith. Dal modo in cui Keith schiuse subito le labbra. Dal modo in cui, improvvisamente, si stavano baciando di nuovo, più piano questa volta, ma non con meno desiderio. Erano più precisi, più a loro agio, come se stessero imparando sempre di più sull’altro e agendo di conseguenza.

Il tempo perse di significato accoccolati lì com’erano in quell’angolo, lontano da occhi indiscreti, circondati dal neon, avvolti da una coperta di luci scure, schiacciati tra i bip e la musica di giochi a cui nessuno giocava. Keith non seppe per quanto tempo si baciarono. Conosceva solo sensazioni. Sapeva che avevano il mento e la bocca bagnati, sapeva anche che si sarebbe sentito le labbra doloranti. Sapeva che non riusciva a ricordarsi l’ultima volta in cui aveva preso un respiro decente. Sapeva che stava lottando contro i suoi jeans stretti. Sapeva che Lance era caldo contro di lui, schiacciato contro il muro, così caldo, così invitante.

“Giuro che mi sembrava di averli visti venire di qua…”

Si bloccarono al suono della voce di Hunk, separando le labbra ma non i loro corpi.

“ _Merda_.” Imprecò Keith sottovoce, asciugandosi la bocca col dorso della mano. Sbirciò da dietro la spalla, ma non vide niente vicino ai macchinari che ostruivano la visuale di gran parte della sala giochi.

“Non ci troveranno qui.” Sussurrò Lance, a voce un po’ troppo alta. “Nessuno si avventura fino in fondo da riuscire a vedere questo punto. Tutti i giochi che sono qui sono fuoriserie e non sono famosi-”

“Verranno se non stai _zitto_.” Sibilò.  
Le labbra di Lance, gonfie e rosso ciliegia e lucide, si incurvarono in un sorrisino beffardo. Giocherellò con le dita con i capelli alla base del collo di Keith. “Perché non mi fai stare zitto tu-” La sua voce era ritrosa, profonda, un brontolio che lo fece rabbrividire, ma _non_ era ciò di cui avevano bisogno in quel momento.  
Keith gli schiaffò una mano sulla bocca per zittirlo. Lance sobbalzò, spalancando gli occhi per un momento per poi assottigliarli in un’occhiataccia, lasciando intendere che _non_ era quello che aveva in mente. Peccato.

“Sicuro?” La voce di Pidge si fece strada fino a loro. Probabilmente, era abbastanza distante, ma a Keith sembrava di poter sentire la sua voce forte e chiaro. “Io non ho visto niente.”

“Pensavo di aver visto Lance…”

“Forse era solo un altro impiegato.”

“Può essere… ma potrei giurare che…”

Lance mosse il bacino in avanti all’improvviso, strusciandosi addosso a Keith. Era un movimento fluido, un’onda del corpo così calcolata, così lenta, così precisa in modo devastante. Keith lo sentiva premere bene da dietro la stoffa di quei maledetti e attilatissimi pantaloni kaki.

Raddrizzò la schiena e dovette sopprimere un gemito. Prima che potesse riprendersi del tutto, Lance mosse di nuovo le anche. Keith scattò in avanti, affondando il volto tra il collo e la spalla di Lance, la mano ancora ferma sulla sua bocca, ed esalò un respiro tremulo contro la pelle del suo collo.

“Non c’è da preoccuparsi. Quei due idioti staranno ancora facendo la loro gara o che so io. Ci verranno a cercare quando avranno finito.” Sentì dire Pidge.

“Non sei preoccupato per loro?”

“No no. In che guai possono ficcarsi nel bel mezzo della giornata in una sala giochi aperta al pubblico? Dai, ho ancora metà dei miei gettoni e voglio vincere dei ticket.”

Lance dondolò di nuovo le anche, ancora e ancora, un movimento continuo, discreto e lento ma fin troppo maledettamente efficace. Keith emise il sussurro di un gemito, fissando la linea del collo di Lance, e sorprese i suoi fianchi a reagire per incontrare il movimento. “ _Merda_ …” Esalò.  
_Sentì_ Lance ridacchiare di una risata gutturale.

“Va bene.” Disse Hunk. “Ma non mi ritengo responsabile se bruceranno la sala giochi.”

Le loro voci si affievolirono, e Keith si rilassò contro Lance.

Sollevò la testa, guardandolo storto, le labbra strette in un piccolo broncio. Copriva ancora la bocca di Lance con la mano, ma notò comunque che stava sorridendo dal modo in cui sollevò le guance, dalla delizia che danzava nei suoi occhi. Quei suoi fottuti occhi così blu.

“Tu,” sibilò con fare d’accusa, “ti diverti a _stuzzicarmi_ , eh?”  
Finalmente gli tolse la mano dalla bocca e, come previsto, Lance sorrideva. Era un mezzo sorrisino sghembo, sbruffone e gagliardo nonostante il suo aspetto scompigliato, e al solo vederlo Keith sentì _cose_ nello stomaco. “Sta’ zitto e baciami, Charlie Sheen.”

“Non osare chiamarmi con nomi da mullet mentre ci baciamo.” Ringhiò sulle sue labbra, mordicchiandole per il piacere di strappargli gemiti.

“Non ci stiamo baciando se parliamo.” Disse lui, evasivo, malizioso. Keith non ce la fece più, quindi lo zittì.

Avevano a malapena ricominciato quando sentirono qualcuno schiarirsi la voce lì vicino. Sussultarono, separandosi. Keith balzò via e Lance per poco non cadde ora che non era più schiacciato contro il muro. Si girarono di scatto e fissarono a bocca aperta il ragazzo in piedi nello spazio tra i due giochi, che li guardava annoiato. Indossava la stessa divisa di Lance.

“Ehi, bello, lo so che è la tua prima volta nell’angolo delle pomiciate eccetera eccetera, ma la tua pausa è finita da dieci minuti buoni e Theresa inizia a rompere.”

“Merda, cazzo, hai ragione.” Disse, cercando goffamente di risistemare la camicia nei pantaloni. “Arrivo subito.”

Il ragazzo si limitò a fare spallucce e si allontanò, come se non li avesse appena beccati a strusciarsi contro il muro in un angolo del suo posto di lavoro.

Keith si girò verso Lance e inarcò un sopracciglio, passandosi le dita tra i capelli per domare il casino che Lance aveva fatto. “L’angolo delle pomiciate?”

Lance era tutto rosso, ma a Keith piacque vederlo arrossire ancora di più, lo sguardo che si spostava veloce da lui alla stanza. “Oh, uh, già. Lo chiamiamo così. È l’unico posto dove non arrivano né persone né telecamere, quindi… ecco.”

“Capisco.”

“Sta’ zitto, Keith.”

“Non ho detto niente.” Ma aveva un ghigno da un orecchio all’altro e lo sapeva.

“Come dici tu. Devo tornare a lavoro.” Disse, spostando il peso con imbarazzo, incapace di guardarlo.

“Già.”

“Quindi… sì.”

“Va bene.”

“Ci… vediamo più tardi?”

“Sì.”

“Niente stranezze?” Gli chiese, guardandolo da sotto le ciglia, mordicchiandosi il labbro arrossato, lo stesso che Keith stava mordendo qualche momento prima. Aveva la voce piccola, esitante.

“Niente stranezze.” Promise Keith con convinzione, sperando di risultare confortante.

Sembrò funzionare. Lance si illuminò all’istante, raddrizzò la schiena e fece qualche passo indietro. “Fico, fico. A dopo, Keith!”

Sollevò una mano in saluto e Keith fece altrettanto. Poi, Lance si girò e schizzò via. Una volta solo, le luci abbaglianti e i suoni e i neon non erano più così rassicuranti, ma non avevano neanche più l’aria minacciosa dell’inizio. Sentiva ancora energia ronzargli nelle vene e l’emozione era come droga nel suo corpo. Pensò a Lance che lavorava al banco premi, ai due bicchieri di gettoni semipieni abbandonati alla cabina delle fototessere, ai giochi che gli avrebbero potuto far vincere più ticket.

Un sorrisino gli si allargò sulle labbra e si addentrò nel labirinto della sala giochi, muovendosi con uno scopo ben preciso.

* * *

Lance era indubbiamente un disastro. Un fottuto disastro. Continuava a mangiarsi le parole, incespicare nei suoi stessi piedi, far cadere scatoloni e file di premi. Ed era tutta colpa di _Keith_. Stupido Keith con la sua stupida bellissima bocca e il suo bellissimo corpo, caldo e saldo e morbido che lo premeva contro il muro, ficcandogli quella sua lingua bagnata e calda in bocca-

Merda.

 _Merdamerdamerda_.  
Doveva smetterla di sognare a occhi aperti o avrebbe avuto un serio problema tra le mani. O tra le gambe. _Dannazione_. Sarebbe stato il turno più lungo della sua vita.

Era tornato a lavoro solo da un’ora e mezza (lo sapeva, aveva fissato l’orologio in continuazione, guardandolo muoversi a una lentezza esasperante) quando i suoi amici si avvicinarono al banco con i ticket in mano. Li prese con un sorriso, chiacchierando pigramente, e sperò con tutto se stesso che non notassero quanto fosse esaurito. Keith era rimasto dietro Pidge e Hunk, silenzioso come non mai, gli occhi che seguivano ogni suo movimento. Lance fece cadere il premio di Pidge ben due volte e per poco non abbatté una torre di macchinine impilate con cura quando dovette prendere il leone di plastica che voleva Hunk.

Lo salutarono, dicendogli di fermarsi da loro per cena finito il turno. Si voltarono, incamminandosi verso le scale.

E così rimase da solo con Keith.

Keith gli consegnò i ticket e a Lance per poco non uscirono gli occhi dalle orbite al vedere quanti erano. “Porca vacca.” Fischiò, colpito. “Come hai fatto a vincerne così tanti?”

Lui fece spallucce. “Hai abbandonato la metà dei tuoi gettoni. E poi, Pidge mi ha insegnato l’arte di accumulare ticket molto tempo fa.”

“Chissà perché non ne sono sorpreso.” Fece un passo indietro e indicò il muro alle sue spalle. “Cosa scegli?”

Keith fece vagare lo sguardo sulla parete fino al lungo bancone di vetro. Fece con calma, e Lance lo osservò, ammirando la linea del suo naso, gli zigomi alti, la forma delle sue labbra, leggermente più gonfie del solito. Era stato lui a renderle così, e il pensiero lo fece rabbrividire.

“Questa qui.” Disse Keith, picchiettando sul vetro.

Lance andò dov’era Keith e guardò da sopra il vetro. Alzò lo sguardo, le sopracciglia sollevate. “Serio?”

Keith annuì, tirandosi su e ficcandosi le mani in tasca. “Sì.”

“Viene tipo… quasi tutti i tuoi ticket?” Anche se Keith ne aveva una quantità abnorme, i prezzi costavano molto. Decisamente troppo per i gingilli di plastica scadente che erano, ma ehi, è così che funziona nelle sale giochi.

Keith annuì di nuovo e indicò la zona dei dolciumi. “E un paio di questi.”

“Come vuoi.” Disse piano, e aprì il retro del bancone per prendere il premio prescelto. Mise i lecca-lecca sul bancone insieme a una pacchiana corona argentata piena zeppa di gemme di plastica blu. Guardò il premio con le sopracciglia sollevate. “Perché mai dovresti volere _una_ -”

Non riuscì a finire la domanda. Keith si sporse e la prese, sollevandola in aria per poi poggiargliela sul capo.

Si limitò a fissarlo, le labbra schiuse per la sorpresa e gli occhi spalancati. Keith era vicino, ma neanche lontanamente vicino come lo era prima. Non così vicino quanto avrebbe voluto.

Keith inclinò il capo di lato e fece un passo indietro, le labbra curvate in un sorrisino, e afferrò i lecca-lecca. Se ne ficcò due in tasca e scartò il terzo, mettendosi il dolciume rosso acceso in bocca. Lance lo guardò, imperturbabile e fin troppo concentrato su come il lecca-lecca colorasse ancora di più le labbra già rosse di Keith.

Si tolse il lecca-lecca di bocca con uno schiocco e si allontanò con lentezza camminando all’indietro. “Lunga vita al re.” Disse, scherzoso, provocante, con un sorrisino sulle labbra. Poi, girò i tacchi e si avviò dietro Pidge e Hunk, e lasciò Lance lì, a bocca aperta, a guardarlo mentre si allontanava.

_Can you feel it?_  
_Now it’s coming back,_  
_We can steal it._  
_If we bridge this gap,_  
_I can see you,_  
_Through the curtains of the waterfall._

Le casse diffondevano la musica, facendosi sentire anche sopra il fischio che sentiva nelle orecchie. Keith scomparve nelle scale e Lance rimase da solo, ma fremeva pieno di un’energia fuori controllo e frizzante che gli ballava sulla pelle.

_When I lost it,_  
_Yeah you held my hand,_  
_But I tossed it,_  
_Didn’t understand,_  
_You were waiting,_  
_As I dove into the waterfall._

Si tolse la corona e la fissò, tenendola tra le mani. Era scadente, di plastica e le gemme erano opache, riflettevano a malapena la luce, ma mantenevano comunque un colore blu brillante. Era ingombrante e pacchiana e veniva decisamente troppi ticket rispetto al suo vero valore, ma ora era sua. Gliel’aveva data Keith.

_So say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_  
_Say Geronimo!_

_  
_ Sollevò la testa di scattò, il ritornello che gli riempiva le orecchie, che gli mulinava in testa, richiamando a sé l’energia che gli ronzava nelle vene, tirando le sue membra come un burattinaio, facendolo muovere, incontrollabile, con l’adrenalina che trovava gli accordi, il ritmo, il vibe, aggrappandocisi e usandoli come guida, smuovendogli qualcosa nel petto _\- Eccola!_ È _questa!_ La sensazione! Il vibe! _La cosa!_

Si rimise la corona, deciso a indossarla per il resto del suo turno, e tirò fuori il telefono dalla tasca con foga. Le dita gli tremavano per l’energia accumulata, per l’emozione, l’adrenalina, ma trovò subito il numero di Keith e gli mandò un messaggio rapido.

 **vive la lance:** L’HO TROVATA! L’HO TROVATA CAZZO  
**fuck off:** cosa?  
**vive la lance:** LA CANZONE PER LE REGIONALI  
**vive la lance:** L’HO TROVATA  
**fuck off:** mandamela  
**vive la lance:** https://www.youtube.com/-------  
**vive la lance:** ….  
**vive la lance:** ………  
**vive la lance:** alloRA??  
**vive la lance:** muoviti keith così mi uccidi  
**fuck off:** mi piace  
**vive la lance:** davveRO??  
**fuck off:** sì  
**vive la lance:** SÌ??  
**fuck off:** sì, ci sta  
**vive la lance:** sì cazzo!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Note dell’autric*:** Dovrete strappare il trope della cabina delle fototessere dal mio cadavere.
> 
>  **Balli di riferimento** :  
> Lance sul gioco di ballo: [Don't Bother Me (Caution) - Tashannie](http://shutup-and-dance-with-me.tumblr.com/post/149078896801/silverlightpony-videohall-is-and-continues)
> 
>  **La loro canzone per le regionali** : [Geronimo - Sheppard](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UL_EXAyGCkw&list=PLjomRnyqkn5S2g9EoUt2ifdevEp_XqQx6&index=3)
> 
> Curiosità: quando stavo guardando video per gli stili di ballo, questo è stato il primo che ho trovato che mi diceva _Lance_ , quindi ovvio che avrei trovato il modo di inserirlo. Io e Sora avevamo scelto Geronimo come loro canzone per le regionali fin dall’inizio.
> 
> Note: ho scritto una nota più lunga sotto _The Marks We Make_ , ma la sintetizzerò anche qui (anche se i lettori di questa fic non sono stati così insistenti). Voglio solo chiedervi PER FAVORE NON CHIEDETEMI AGGIORNAMENTI. Aggiorno più spesso che posso. Sto scrivendo tre fic in questo momento e lavoro e ho una vita. Chiedermi aggiornamenti mi irrita e mi fa perdere la motivazione, il che può rendere lo scrivere molto difficile. Solo perché non aggiorno una fic da un po’, non andate a pensare che l’abbia abbandonata. Abbiate un po’ di fiducia in me.

**Author's Note:**

>  **PER FAVORE, NON RIPOSTATE I DISEGNI DI QUESTA FIC**  
>  Rebloggateli dall’artista in persona QUI.  
> Il mio Tumblr  
> Il Tumbrl dell’artista  
> Tumblr di Shut up and Dance With me


End file.
